


《家长指导》

by Monday0627



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids, 堂本光一 - Fandom, 堂本刚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 311,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 现实向rps生子文，非abo，特殊体质设定，五年前与五年后的双时间线





	1. Chapter 1

一、宝贝  
野田老师今天也是一如既往的头疼。  
幼儿园教师是一个听上去容易做起来难的职业，因为你永远都想不出来下一秒这帮小屁孩能想出来什么花招折腾人。  
如果能一起好好玩那一定是这个班的老师出门看了黄历外加人品爆发佛祖保佑，稍微不留神就是摔了痛了闹矛盾了，男孩子惹哭女孩子，女孩子群起把男孩子的脸掐得伤痕累累。一个开始闹腾了没安抚好旁边就跟风打滚。前一秒笑嘻嘻说老师姐姐超漂亮，下一秒哭嚎着不许老师抱要回家找妈妈。现在日子好了，每个家庭都把孩子疼的跟什么似的，老人父母都宠，稍不留神就会责备到老师身上。况且野田就业的这个幼儿园虽然不是那种高调得非富即贵的贵族幼儿园，但是在东京都内中产阶级中间还算是很吃香的高档区。  
父母多是医生、建筑师、律师和生意人，对于野田这样才二十出头的女孩子而言面对这样的家长的确压力不小。  
“所以啊！妈妈那么辛苦生下来大家，同学们回家要感谢妈妈呀！”说完一个伟大的母爱故事，野田热情地教导孩子们。  
“老师为什么很辛苦啊！”  
“老师你生过小宝宝么？”  
“老师那爸爸不辛苦怎么办？要不要回去咬他给妈妈报仇？”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜我讨厌爸爸我要回去找妈妈！”  
诸如这般，刚刚跨出学校大门的野田老师泪流满面。  
不，想想年末能去听的演唱会，老娘就是要拼命赚钱啊！！！还有爱豆等着我养呢这点折磨算什么！送走一个玩的头被磕破的小男生，好在父母知书达理反过来安慰小老师是他们家孩子太皮不用太内疚，尽管如此野田还是认认真真去致歉，摸着小男孩的脑袋嘱咐他回家早点休息不要看电视看晚了。摸出手机，看见男友约晚上吃饭的信息，野田看了眼时间和里边的教室，叹了口气回绝了男友邀约。  
［不好意思哦，我还有个学生没有回去。］  
［没关系，下次再约吧。还是上次那个女孩子？］  
［对啊，今天她姑姑有事，她爸爸来接人。］  
［这家长也是奇怪……怎么每次都磨磨蹭蹭的。］  
［工作忙呗……都是赚大钱的人哦。］  
野田老师放下手机没再看消息，揉揉发僵的脸。嘛嘛，认真工作就当抽票攒人品！老师提起兴致乐呵呵恢复高涨情绪回到教室：“佳茉酱！在干什么呢？”  
就算小孩子都吵，就算每个人都说幼儿园就是恶魔集散地，就算自己的职业被身边所有人同情过，野田不得不说，世界上也是有不闹腾的、低tension的、能让你一下子喜欢上的孩子的。  
教室里面只剩一个四岁的小姑娘，盘腿坐在书架边在画布上涂抹颜料，相当认真。听见有人说话抬起头来才发现只有自己一个人了，愣了一下对野田扬起来一个大大的笑脸——“森塞！”  
奶声奶气，晶亮的大眼睛忽闪忽闪，眼睫毛像小扇子一样浓密。双颊肉嘟嘟的还是婴儿肥的样子，马尾上扎着精致的红色蝴蝶结，穿着米妮衬衫和背带牛仔裤，就像是漫画里面的小公主。野田从第一次在她姑姑那儿见到这个女孩时就有一种惊艳的感觉。虽然现在还肉乎乎的小团子一样，可长大了一定是美女胚子啊。  
野田笑眯眯凑过去，挨着她坐下，“你在画什么？”野田内心怀着无数对小妹妹的赞美在探头看一眼画的一瞬间僵硬险些崩坏。  
“我家狗狗！”佳茉举起来画板给老师炫耀，野田卡在舌尖上的“啊猫……”打了个转吞回去差点舌头脱臼了。  
小美人总不是完美的。她可以很安静地看着大家闹腾当背景板，也可以很活泼地参加集体活动成为孩子王，就是……画技堪忧。不知道是她的思维比同龄人更加抽象的原因还是什么，每次认真画完之后跟其他小朋友不一样。野田每次还本着鼓励的原则变着法地努力夸奖，也不管其他小朋友眼神有多么疑惑。每次野田很懵地拿着作业去办公室对着佳茉酱的画百思不得其解，觉得自己实在没办法融入学生的心理世界时，园长解释画画这方面高级思维神经活动多半是遗传。  
这得什么家长？都这么跳脱的么？不得不说，野田对佳茉的家长充满好奇。做了两年多的幼师，从事各种形形色色的职业的家长她都接触过，可唯独佳茉的家长除外。她大部分都是姑姑来接或者奶奶送，有时候还会是陌生但年纪一看就不是亲生父母的男子。园长问及家庭姑姑也笑着说佳茉家长都忙，不方便。可是要忙成什么样子连孩子都不能接？  
而且看佳茉素日虽然都低调朴素，但是有一些小饰品都是价格高昂的奢侈品，想来也是富贵之家。  
难得从园长那里到听说今天她爸爸来接的消息，求知欲旺盛的野田说什么也想见见。  
“狗狗还把毛掉在厨房了。”佳茉边凶残地上色边努力连接词汇句子表述。实际上佳茉说起话来是相当话痨的，还思维跳脱。野田发个呆的功夫佳茉已经画完了一个长着猫脸腊肠身材吉娃娃毛发的诡异生物，“爸爸还生气了，还跟爸爸吵架。”  
到底还是小孩子，现在居然还分不大清楚爸爸和妈妈，那么聪明的孩子还会犯这种哭笑不得的笑话。野田时间长了也放弃纠正了，笑着说：“要带回家送给爸爸嘛？”  
“对啊！”佳茉高兴地涂完颜色收在画夹里塞进小包包，“不过现在不可以，要等爸爸生日的时候一块给！森塞你不能说！”  
“好好好好我不说！这是佳茉酱的小秘密！”野田笑着跟佳茉拉手指约定。  
“野田小姐，”园长过来轻轻推开门，“佳茉的家长打电话来说到门口了，请你送一下吧！”  
“啊好的！”好奇心爆棚的野田老师努力掩饰自己的小激动，牵着佳茉的小手送她去大门口。她跟男友吐槽过好多次这个学生的家长了，在她脑补当中这位很有可能还是什么政客那种大人物，连间谍都想过……嘛不过看佳茉这张小脸精致的模样爸妈估计也颜值突破天际了……妈妈必须是美人啊！怀揣着忐忑与幻想，野田老师手心发汗带着学生到园门口，却没有发现任何人影。  
“哎？不是说到了么？”野田下意识四下张望。过了接送点，本来围堵得水泄不通的路口现在空无一人，只有夕阳下散步的爷爷奶奶们，恢复成以往寻常街道的模样。  
如果忽略掉人行道那边一辆黑色的保时捷的话。  
野田还要回去确认一下电话，却忽然发现那辆车边上站着一个瘦削挺拔的身形，那人穿着黑色的外套，扣着黑色的棒球帽，脸上还带着黑色的口罩，给人的感觉出乎意料的年轻。  
遮的严严实实不说并且正往这边看。  
野田瞬间寒毛都竖起来了。近些年校园绑架案不计其数，忽然来了个行踪诡异的人不会是来偷孩子的吧！说不定是趁着佳茉酱父母没来就……！！野田越想越有道理，刚要拉紧学生的手拽回幼儿园找园长，佳茉却雀跃地喊了一声“爸爸！”，挣开老师的手掌小跑过去。  
“佳茉酱！”野田心脏骤然被扼住。不过意想当中的勒索事件没有发生。黑衣的男子微微蹲下来把迎面扑过来的小宝贝结结实实抱起来，看着瘦力量还真不小，丝毫不费劲地把肉团子捞起来小屁股坐在胳膊上。佳茉隔着口罩热情地在男子侧脸啄了一下献吻，虽然隔得远但是野田能感觉到男子笑了一下。佳茉还回头招手跟老师再见，搂着男子脖子的亲热劲儿不想假装，野田老师心里无法接受也不得不承认这位神秘人士可能的确是家长。黑衣的男子单手抱着女儿隔着距离微微抬起帽檐点了下头。看不见眼睛，只感觉是个长相出众的男人。  
大……大丈夫？？野田颤巍巍站在幼儿园门口好半天回过神来黑色保时捷已经扬长而去。回头要跟园长抱怨，可是园长笑意吟吟叫她不要担心，鱼尾纹都笑得舒展开来跟她打包票。  
入园那天只有园长自己知道，佳茉酱留的姓氏写下的是Domoto的罗马音。  
没错，五年前轰动了全国的事件的那个Domoto。

只有野田的脑洞彻底放飞，坚定地追着园长告诉她已经知道佳茉酱的父母是政府间谍，以后她也会维护秘密坚决不说漏嘴，请园长放心。

 

二、父女  
不仅仅是高级思维精神活动遗传，长相遗传，有时候胃口也会遗传。  
佳茉看完动画片跟在爸爸身后瞧，堂本光一站在拉开的冰箱门口好久不说话。  
“爸爸我们吃什么？”佳茉观察着爸爸的脸色好奇。堂本光一低头看着女儿的脸，叹了一口气，俯身架着腋下把女儿举起来对着上面的冰箱。  
果然一脸嫌恶的表情，堪称翻版。  
“爹地又留茄子！”佳茉不乐意，说什么都不肯将就。堂本刚还在外面开巡回，家里就留父女两人。走之前也是有不少菜的，堂本刚怕堂本光一那个宅性子几天不去超市，特意叮嘱自己已经买过了。结果凭着挑食的爷俩硬生生到最后剩出来一堆茄子，佳茉还从善如流往爹地头上甩锅，很值得被罚站小墙角。  
如果还是以前单身汉的座长先生估计就随便打个生鸡蛋拌饭凑合了。然而今时不同往日，有个张嘴跟在屁股后头嗷嗷待哺不能饿着肚子。要非说起来堂本光一做菜也是好手，只是佳茉胃口被堂本刚的手艺养刁了，便一点看不上光一爸爸的生姜烧肉。  
你刚爹地怀你的时候可最喜欢吃我做的生姜烧肉了，结果现在你来跟我挑嘴？？？是不是亲生的？？？  
然而座长也就是脑子里想想，看见佳茉委屈巴巴揉着瘪掉的小肚子说爸爸我饿冰块脸一秒也崩不住，放下锅铲关上煤气灶扛起闺女——下馆子下馆子，我们去五星酒店吃大餐！想吃啥随便挑你爸有的是钱！  
总不能等刚回来了她去告状说自己不会照顾人吧！小恶魔性子跟她爹地小时候简直一模一样。  
英勇神武豪气冲天的座长开着拉风的跑车拉着女儿上街遛了一圈，一路科普赛车给副驾座一个字也听不懂一脸懵还嫌引擎吵不能再车上睡觉的女儿。  
你女儿才两岁！你有没有数？！曾经堂本刚出房间看见堂本光一抱着小家伙给她放F1比赛纪录片时怒不可遏这么冲过他。  
长久不出门的堂本光一怕是没有领会过下班高峰期的路口能拥挤成什么样。开法拉利又怎么样?没有停车位不还是得拧巴地排队？佳茉揉着咕咕叫的小肚子都快哭了，堂本光一灰溜溜把车停在街区边的巷子里，尴尬地咳了几声拉着佳茉去了一家堂本刚喜欢的荞麦面店。  
没有五星没有大厨，勉强给了个小包间。佳茉也没工夫跟爸爸计较之前承诺的是什么，荞麦面一上来就饥肠辘辘扑上去狼吞虎咽，小手不甚熟练地扒面条。堂本光一倒是没那么饿，在吃方面佳茉随堂本刚。“慢点吃没人跟你抢，别呛到了！”堂本光一没急着动自己的，而是伸手把女儿的袖子卷起来，在车上滚去散掉的头发重新扎起来免得都落到汤水里了。说什么来什么，小佳茉一口荞麦面吞下去直接呛住，自己坐在那咳嗽得停不下来，脸通红通红眼里全是泪水。堂本光一气也不是笑也不是，抽过纸巾一手擦脸一手轻轻拍着后背，等小家伙缓过劲了把她碗里装了一筷子面喂过去：“一次这么多，知道么？”佳茉吸着鼻子咬了一口，堂本光一才把筷子送回佳茉手里让她自己吃。  
“爸爸你不是会做嘛？”小家伙平复了气息学着小口小口吃东西，“爹地说你还考过证的！”  
“想吃？”堂本光一抬头看着对面的小团子。“唔……你为什么要考啊，我们家又不开店。”佳茉皱出来包子脸。  
“工作打拼什么都要做，不是所有事情都是能任你挑选的。”堂本光一盯着女儿的大眼睛，“爸爸不努力工作，怎么赚钱养你跟爹地？还那么能吃！”  
“哈哈哈哈！”小佳茉肉乎乎的脸笑开了，“才没有能吃！”  
“啧啧啧！”堂本光一故意装作嫌弃脸，努嘴示意佳茉的分量消减的比自己还快。小佳茉害臊，桌子下蹬腿小脚丫踢爸爸。  
作为一个成年人你吃不过一个四岁的孩子还嘲笑人家胃口大？听说过这一光荣事迹的堂本刚抱着女儿反瞪回去——您老人家贵庚?

很久以前，堂本光一从香取那里听说，木村现在可了不得了，身为日本顶级的艺人天天还在家里陪女儿看三四流演员拍的幼稚电视剧，甚至被强迫去要签名，自己的价值却全然被无视。有没有真去要签名不知道，光听一个梗概就足够把还没成家的KinKi两人吓得够呛。  
至于？！那次堂本刚这么疑惑地问自己。  
而此刻，堂本光一穿的像个跟踪狂一样站在旁边没人看见的小路边，口罩重新戴起来帽檐压低透过拥挤的人群分辨小家伙有没有走散。  
Jshop。  
有生之年堂本光一都不会想到自己出门了不说还站在最拥挤的店门口，羞耻地围观自己组合的周边被各路饭抢购还要等女儿去买她nino哥哥的海报。  
对，nino。堂本光一插着口袋气的牙痒痒。自己女儿喜欢自己后辈还在家里堆周边是一种什么体验？？还哥哥？那为什么大野你就知道喊叔叔这么颜控的嘛？？第一次发现丫头有nino饭倾向时堂本刚都玄幻了，震惊地告诉自己后自己也懵了。确认了很多次后不得接受这个现实。女儿没别的爱好，电视也看的少，最近一直就在守娇兰的综艺逼得自己跟tsuyo都得陪着看。方才吃完饭佳茉一定要来，堂本光一心说我站在店门口这片街还不得炸了？！坚决拒绝之后佳茉肉眼可见地委屈，咬着小嘴僵着。堂本光一脸上绷了三秒宣告认输，摸出来钱包抽出钞票自暴自弃等在店边。  
小佳茉倒是游刃有余，抱着nino哥哥欢天喜地跑出来回到爸爸身边。堂本光一简直一秒都不能在这里多待，直接扛起团子就走小路开溜。  
嗯，下周音番能遇见nino。堂本光一记着小黑本恶趣味地如是想。

堂本光一才给女儿洗了澡换上睡衣送去小卧室，一个回头整理浴室的功夫人就没了，奇怪地找了半天，在大卧室穿出来奶声奶气的说话声，才发现小佳茉瘫在宽大的双人床上抱着自己的手机给爹地打电话。  
“爸爸带我吃的荞麦面！还有nino哥哥！”肉乎乎的小脚丫踩着柔软的被面。小家伙还不太会用手机，还开的公放，堂本光一能听见那头fufu的笑声无比温柔。  
“爹地你今天也在唱歌呀！”  
“是啊，有好多人来听呢。”  
“……我也想听……”  
“那你想听什么？”那头的声音带着藏不住的笑意。  
“……玻璃……玻璃……”小团子词汇量有限，这首歌听多了就会这个。那头的人听懂了，说句行就给她低低地哼唱。没有歌词只有单纯地旋律，很安静也很温暖，不是舞台上的绚烂，平实而又普普通通，摇篮曲一般。  
堂本光一站在门口静静地看着。pan跟着凑过来转了一圈，堂本光一俯摸摸它脑袋，pan就又跑回窝睡觉了。  
小孩子熬不住，偏那哼唱又透着说不出的黏糯，唱完就已经睡熟。四仰八叉地抱着爹地的枕头打小呼噜。  
“睡着了？”那边人失笑，好像知道是公放出来的。堂本光一走过去给女儿盖上被子关上床头，也不把她抱回去睡了省的又醒过来折腾，接起电话换了听筒。  
“已经醒不过来了。”座长给出鉴定。  
“fufu，要是live的时候台下观众有人睡着我估计要哭。”堂本刚吐槽，“这么难听么？我快要怀疑自己了。”  
“她折腾一天了不秒睡才怪。”仗着丫头睡过去堂本光一无所顾忌说坏话，但还是心虚地下意识降低音量。  
“姐姐还要过几天才能回去，要是不方便你让经纪人接一下她。”  
“也没事……就是那个老师……看人的眼神特别奇怪。”  
“我都说了多少次了不要穿成那样走街上，总得哪一次谁报警了才知道厉害。”堂本刚懒懒地打了个哈欠，“不跟你废话……累一天困死我了……晚安。”  
“嗯，早点睡。”  
挂上电话，堂本光一去浴室洗漱完换了睡衣躺在小团子身边。小团子自发地往热源挨，微微有些睡得不安顿。堂本光一伸手轻轻拍着女儿后背安抚，自己也半睡半醒间听见小女儿嘟嘟囔囔问一句：“爸爸，爹地生我的时候也很辛苦么？”  
堂本光一睁开眼睛，拍哄的手微微顿住。  
小佳茉把自己趴在爸爸胸口，肉包子脸都挤扁了，嗡声嗡气。

“是啊，很辛苦。”堂本光一微微垂眸，低沉的嗓音里有说不尽的温柔，“所以，我们要好好保护他。”

 

三  
四年前的初秋时节，媒体报社得消息，日本国民偶像音乐人组合赴美产女，将于今日航班回国，机场大楼布满记者摄像机，接机口瞬间围堵得水泄不通。  
然而今后四年里，保护程度之严与事务所封锁消息之坚定，没有任何关于孩子的消息流露出来。  
以至于时间消磨，当年轰动全国的爆炸性消息也逐渐被淡忘。

 

四、秘密  
十三四岁，喜爷爷单独找到人跟光一说，好好保护刚。  
我有在保护他啊。少年光一困惑，做节目什么恐高惊险的事都是我上的。  
喜爷爷盯着少年纯粹的眼神，半晌叹了口气。  
没法跟你解释，你且记住这句话，不管什么时刻，别人还是你自己，都不能欺负他。  
当然不会让别人欺负他啊。光一还以为自己的能力受到质疑，一脸不以为然。难道还觉得我当他的相方不合格？  
不管有没有听懂，堂本光一尽职尽责守在这个人的身边。就像是堂本刚养的一只狼狗，安静地待在身边将每一个会带来伤害的人赶走。我答应的，任何人不能欺负你。少年时期的许诺他记得牢固。  
岁月的磨炼，青涩的少年成为了傲骨铮铮的男人。小半个人生共同走过，他亲眼见证青梅竹马从阳光明媚的国民初恋渐渐展现雌雄莫辩的妖娆，心智从纤细易碎的孩子成长为自成心态的仙人。  
评价曰，魔物。  
是魔物。可在自己面前的时候，他的任性与孩子气一如既往。并肩携手扛过风风雨雨，世间险恶如何摧残，身边人历经分分合合而他们从没有改变。  
在一起。  
这不是决定，这是答案。  
告知亲人朋友与爷爷，没有一个人表现出来讶异。或许根本不用说出口，都是大家公认的事实。  
能说什么呢？姐姐这么说道，你从小就自己有主意，刚又跟你从小长大，没什么好奇怪的。  
堂本刚带着堂本光一回了老家。跟之前不一样的正式拜访。阳子夫人眼神把自己儿子上下打量了一番，才招呼两个孩子进屋。本以为会受番盘查，结果却顺利得几乎没有阻挠，让堂本光一自己都觉得不可思议。  
我都说了我家人开明啊。堂本刚扬眉，颇为自豪。  
堂本光一总隐约觉得哪里有说不出的烦躁来。在堂本刚跟父母提及以后收养孩子的打算时，阳子和希美的脸色变了又变。堂本刚还以为妈妈不赞同，毕竟阳子从很早以前就念叨着想要抱孙子。自己跟光一在一起的自私使得母亲的愿望可能这辈子都无法实现。他颇为忐忑地不知道该说什么缓解气氛，而堂本光一坐在边上喝茶看见阳子夫人投来的目光欲言又止。  
你们平时有安全措施么？  
在门口等回去拿东西的刚，骤然被希美冷不丁地问一句，堂本光一都愣住了。  
就是你现在表情想的那个意思。希美无所顾忌。靠在门框环着胸。  
哈？纵使平日也是黄段子一堆，堂本光一的耻度还没大到跟刚的姐姐讨论那点闺房密事。  
别跟我装纯洁，都上门口了你觉得我还认为你俩就牵牵手？希美走到他面前，看着这个被自己弟弟挑中的男人。  
我就提醒你，该防还是防着点，免得猝不及防出了什么事啊，可有的你们折腾的。  
堂本光一皱眉，希美的话说的也太难听。他跟刚是认真交往，难不成还有什么病了？素养让他没有开口，只是眼神不善地盯着希美。希美无所谓耸肩，大大咧咧进屋催弟弟，留堂本光一在外边眯着眼睛无限发射死光。  
直到后来的某一天炸弹投下来时堂本光一捏着薄薄的化验单才真正明白希美话里的含义。不过那时候他也没功夫计较——  
因为当真是被折腾得措手不及。

 

五.三口  
堂本刚说过，天热跟天然不要放在一起单独过日子，否则绝对会惹出来一堆乱子顾头不顾尾。  
当闹铃第五次锲而不舍地在堂本家震动得欲仙欲死时才总算险些以自己的牺牲为代价引起主人家的注意。大卧室独霸双人床的人正用被子蒙住脑袋睡得相当沉，只有几缕凌乱的碎毛露出来散在枕头上。清梦被搅和了个干脆，被窝里不耐烦地伸出来一只肌肉线条的胳膊暴躁地啪得把床头闹铃敲安静，眯着眼睛似睡非睡低气压躺床上脑子一片乱。皱着眉心情不爽地胡乱揉了一把头发想要接着睡一会，可刚翻个身闭上眼睛没到十秒时间忽然想到了什么猛的清醒过来，抓起闹钟使劲一瞧，瞌睡虫给赶跑得干干净净。  
原因没别的，要迟到了!  
起床气什么的都不存在的。堂本光一一脸牙白赶紧随便从衣柜里扒出来一件T恤衫和牛仔裤穿上，三两下搞定自己直接到小卧室开门毫不客气把抱着三角玩偶睡的正香还打小呼噜的团子一把拎起来。  
小丫头从梦里给吓醒，还没弄清楚什么回事当头就被衣服胡乱套脸上，还扯的乱七八糟相当敷衍，耳朵都卡在领口半天拉不下来。佳茉根本没反应过来就被闹醒下意识咧嘴要哭，可堂本光一一个迟到了甩过来后人就吓愣住了，撒脾气的眼泪水一秒钟收回去，根本不用催促，动作利索地翻身下床蹬着小拖鞋就往洗手间钻。  
路上还悲催地跟蹲在门口好奇张望的pan发生了冲撞交通事故。  
大早上的就是这么慌乱，父女俩一人顶着个鸡窝头在两个洗手间里用最短的时间完成洗漱，偌大的公寓里居然能折腾出来开party的架势。堂本刚才几天不在家里这俩人就差把屋顶掀了。堂本光一本来就不爱拘束女儿，旁边没个说教的人一大一小大晚上地直接盘腿坐在地毯上各自搂一个游戏手柄撒野。再加上昨晚上长濑又过来找亲友小聚顺便避免这人把自己女儿也养成宅女，直接把小佳茉往肩上一扛带上街给买玩具。疯玩一晚上电玩第二天起不来纯属作死。  
堂本光一不愧多年来被经纪人催习惯了，深谙五分钟之内整理自己结束下楼上车的精髓，只胡乱抹了下脸漱口把乱毛扒拉齐顺，下巴的青胡茬都来不及剃就小跑到厨房拎出来一袋牛奶下热水煮，三步做俩将吐司面包拆出来。佳茉站着小板凳在镜子前抱着小毛巾在脸上使劲蹭啊蹭，搓得红彤彤的。回卧室背着小包包跑出来就被爸爸摁坐在餐桌前急吼吼地吃早餐，一张小脸嫌弃牛奶拧得皱巴巴地眼一闭心一横就灌。还把手上的橡皮绳往爸爸手里塞。  
堂本光一还愣了一下，认命般把手里剩下的面包全塞嘴里，鼓着腮帮子边干嚼边站到佳茉背后给她扎辫子。动作倒是熟练利落，还能给打个漂亮的蝴蝶结，只是日常得不到女儿的赞美，出门前还对着玄关玻璃照半天嘟囔着没爹爹扎的好看。堂本光一装作没听见碎碎念捞起已经时间紧迫不堪还想着臭美的丫头单手扛肩上直奔停车场。  
"等爹爹回来我要告状!"被直接塞进后座位的佳茉鼓着包子脸不痛快，气呼呼地抱着小书包生气。可不是嘛！刚刚关门那么大力气，她挂在玄关上的nino哥哥的相框都震下来了光一爸爸居然还没说没有的事。堂本光一拿出在赛车场刷记录的集中力在一众车流当中拐来拐去，从后视镜看了一眼包子脸的赌气样颇为尴尬地咳了咳。  
很好，堂本刚出门之前叮嘱了好多遍总算这小半个月里没让丫头饿着冻着病着，万万没想到在人回家的前一天折腾出来乌龙。  
“没事，老师还没打电话过来说不定是还没注意到，到时候偷偷跑进去……斯!”  
堂本光一还在出着馊主意，反正他这么多年圈子里面就是这么强行淡定混过来的，后座的小佳茉直接蹦起来反手就勒住不靠谱爹的脖子。一副战斗值搞不好糊弄的样子。“行行行行我陪你进去乖松手爸爸开车呢!”  
佳茉太知道光一爸爸要把自己一个人丢到老师面前承担责骂自己临阵脱逃了。可不是嘛又不是她的错!得到承诺佳茉才满足的哼哼着扭头坐回去，还自己整理被穿的乱七八糟的衣服。不行不行简直太过分了!爹爹不在家吃不好穿不好早起还没有爱心早饭!她还想抱着爹爹睡觉啊!早上还能在爹爹温柔的拍哄里醒来，哪里会有今天早上这么粗暴的待遇哦！  
小团子一路怨念着到幼儿园门口，心想这会儿不管爸爸多不方面露面都不能自己一个人去挨骂，必须携带共犯。可是堂本光一把车停在之前的路边疑惑地降下车窗探头看了一眼。

 

“奇怪了怎么都没人啊？”  
方才很费力地把车从汹涌的车道费劲拐过来，这条路上依旧没什么人，老大爷老大妈还是安定地提个菜篮子慢吞吞走。幼儿园大门落着锁，只有门卫大叔打着哈欠，里面教室也是一眼望去空空荡荡。野田小姐和园长都没在，更别提其他小朋友了。  
堂本光一发现后排老半天不吭声，疑惑地扭头看过去，发现丫头强行装作若无其事也扒住窗户往外看。  
“………………………………@？＃&%￥……”  
“老师说放假？!”  
堂本光一从她那如同蚊蚋的嘟囔声里分辨出来这几个字，才刚问出来小包子眼见着光一爸爸翻了一个白眼要甩锅，张牙舞爪毫不客气给自己找理由，丝毫不让自己落下风地翻案。  
“野田老师给家长发了短信的!”比谁眼睛大谁就讲理似的，一双眼睛瞪得溜圆。堂本光一刚还想稍微推卸一下责任听了这话僵了一下，忽而想起来什么般一脸懵地摸出手机，才发现昨晚在电玩街时收到了刚转来的短信，赫然就是幼儿园通知今天放假，请各位家长注意时间安排。  
很好，一个玩嗨了给忘记了，一个万年不看手机的直接忽视，大清早的还来一通闹剧。小佳茉跟爸爸隔着座位憋了劲儿对质，绝对不认错。不过根本没坚持多久，小佳茉看见光一爸爸下巴上没来的及剃的胡茬莫名被戳中笑点一秒破功，包子脸也不气鼓鼓的了，笑嘻嘻身子扒在前座中间的储物箱上:  
“爸爸!那我们现在去干嘛!”

 

“要这个？”  
“嗯!”  
“是你自己喜欢吧……？”  
关于被爸爸拐骗这个话题，小佳茉的辛酸血泪史能写出来三大本。她老爸也就不敢坑她爹地，其他管你是谁呢。曾经光一爸爸蹲着诱哄她去棒球场玩，见她一脸不乐意就说你不是喜欢和也哥哥吗？他也在的啊!当时刚爹地坐在沙发上抱着pan酱一脸看透不说透。等自己兴高采烈陪老爸跑到棒球场……嗯，没有她那死宅的“和也哥哥”，笑的一脸害怕的小龟叔叔倒是有一个……  
整整一天小佳茉很丧气地坐在椅子上围观顺带帮忙捡球。  
所以堂本光一还没张嘴提议小佳茉果断选择拒绝，欢快地提议要去给爹地挑礼物。  
可不是嘛，爹地今天结束演出明天就能到家了，翻身农奴把歌唱，也要好好庆祝一下下馆子生涯的结束。  
“为什么啊!”佳茉抱着爸爸的脖子眼睛瞪着帽檐下面的眼睛，一副受伤被欺骗的模样。她这么懂事提议给爹地买礼物拖着爸爸来商场，开始还能像模像样东瞅一眼西瞥一下，结果询问意见时被他老爸冷酷告知他已经准备好给爹地的礼物了。小团子瞬间委屈巴巴，凭什么不告诉我啊!最烦她爸爸每次这幅眯着狐狸眼洋洋得意一副炫耀脸计划通的样子，好像他跟爹地之间有什么两个人的小秘密一样，而自己就活像是第三者插足。自己不到一岁的时候在阳子奶奶家玩就是不小心把一个星象仪给摔地上了的小事，都能被小心眼的光一爸爸计较好久。被日常秀恩爱刺激到的小佳茉也索性放飞自我，完全忽略购物主题从卖礼品的二三楼跑到负一楼的大超市，指使她爹推着购物车在货架间穿巡，自己就坐在购物车的小椅子上给自己塞了一整车的零食。佳茉太明白跟哪个爹出来要什么了。如果跟爹地出来饮食绝对会被控制，但是跟爸爸出来就别指望他能帮自己挑出来什么好看的小裙子。  
综合利用资源实现互利共赢，小佳茉洋洋自得。

能吃是福。堂本光一默默自我安慰任劳任怨把饼干盒从她够不到的地方拿下来，一只手微微护在女儿身后免得她一个没坐稳摔着了。堂本光一从来没觉得他女儿脸比同龄人圆了一圈，抱起来要不是他臂力彪悍当着沉甸甸的一个肉球。小惠姑姑婉转地说过别给女孩子吃那么多，以后长大了都是要注意身材的。可这种话题压根就不能跟弟弟提，一说就要生气，绝对振振有词有什么好控制的又不胖!再说了该不好看的人再减都丑，我们闺女颜值不在怕的。  
好有自信。不过就看堂本家着基因也顶多婴儿肥脸圆一段时间，不是什么会长胖的种。别的小朋友还在跟家长磨零食，眼见着这个小姑娘站在一堆食品盒中间招摇过市都忘记磨人看傻了。家长也诧异地上下打量这个明显娇纵女儿的男人。堂本光一赶紧拉低帽檐扯上口罩手里方向一转把人从糖果区拉走。  
佳茉把星光棒棒糖往光一爸爸眼前晃，被一秒戳穿真相。被质疑真心的佳茉气的牙痒痒，秃子老爹你当心我缠着爹地不让他跟你睡一屋!还在心里无限怨念，堂本光一正准备推着购物车和零食和女儿去结账，忽然丫头探身抱过来晃着自己:“爸爸我要做那个!”眼神里面都是惊喜。

 

蛋糕店的小姐姐有些警惕地看着这个穿着黑色高领毛衣，带着黑色帽子和口罩的人。  
特别粉红少女心的DIY自制蛋糕店。小佳茉兴高采烈挑了一个猫咪脸型的模具，专注地听店员姐姐讲解。堂本光一带着手套给打下手，只觉得甜味腻得慌隔着口罩都呛人。心说平时做节目这种事早就干多了，不用店员教他都能亲自操刀上手做。待在甜品屋却没有摄像头，莫名职业病和强迫症犯了浑身难受总觉得要说点什么才好。分明是对甜食一点好感的人，偏偏家里三分之二比例的人都是甜食控，一点话语权都没有。店员姐姐再三确认了这位是家长陪同才没有警觉地报警拐卖儿童。也当真是格格不入，明明是工作日，这里都是太太夫人不上班陪着孩子动手玩，一个大男人自然扎眼。好在相当会掩藏气息的样子也不跟人搭话。看着很阴沉的对小女儿倒是很耐心，在边上帮忙卷袖子扎头发，跟小朋友一起进烘焙屋时还坐在外头看，还摸出手机心情不错地给认真用奶油画图案的女儿拍照片，低头编辑了什么内容发送出去，一会儿收到了回复还肩膀微抖动低低笑出声来。  
“爸爸你看!”小佳茉从房间里出来举着小蛋糕幸福地给光一爸爸看。堂本光一收起手机，看见蛋糕歪歪扭扭描了个猫脸。  
“你这嘴巴画的不对。”巨匠把女儿放在高脚椅子上撸起袖子要自己上手，佳茉一脸惊悚护着蛋糕不让动。堂本光一好说歹说现身教育让她学会什么叫接受现实，佳茉奋起反抗说你自己做一个去不要糟蹋我的!这边争执着有家长只瞥过来一眼就愣住了，出于涵养都马上捂住嘴不笑出声来。堂本光一没法，只能不是很服气地在边上看一脸不能赞同。佳茉才不管他爹，乐滋滋地自己摆草莓。  
“你爹地给我过生日的时候蛋糕也有草莓。”堂本光一觉得要在女儿面前挽回尊严炫耀地说，“特别大，还很高!”  
“多大!”佳茉被吸引了注意力，一双水汪汪的眼睛里透着好奇，随手画了老大一个圈。“这么大？!”  
堂本光一摇摇头，比了个高度都能超过佳茉的个头去。佳茉瞪大了眼睛，嫉妒两个字就差写在脸上了。扭过头去接着摆草莓，她老爸还在絮叨那个生日蛋糕有多震撼，草莓有多甜，多少人围观。好半天佳茉哼了一声。  
“那下次桐原君给我小蛋糕我就不要了!”她一脸委屈，“敷衍人嘛……”  
耳边碎碎念一秒停止，堂本光一秒速捕捉到一个名字，“谁？桐原君是谁？”  
“同学呀!”佳茉被爹地的蛋糕刺激到了下手恶狠狠的。“他妈妈给他做蛋糕，每天都分给我，还说如果我作他女朋友，天天都有蛋糕哦。”佳茉眨眨眼回忆，“哦，他还说以后上小学也要跟着我!”  
堂本光一不淡定了。方才收到信息的好心情也被一扫而光。  
什么年末生日蛋糕，什么秀优越全抛到脑后。打哪来的臭小子啊懂个屁!就几块蛋糕还想勾搭女孩子？!  
“想都不要想做梦啊他!桐原家住哪？平时谁来接？幼儿园小朋友那么多呢不要总跟他混一块!……爸爸告诉你哦现在小男生都心思眼坏着呢!下次再给你送礼物甭跟他废话直接扔他脸上!”堂本光一暴走了，打哪来的流鼻涕的缺牙臭小鬼还敢惦记他闺女？!这个画面座长简直想想就要杀人，就差现在打电话给园长问桐原是哪个小混蛋敢觊觎他女儿了。  
“不行不行下次上学我去找他!都什么家长啊不好好教育孩子来学校干嘛来了？!”堂本光一丝毫没有意识到自己的情绪已经波及到周围。其他的小男孩小女孩看过来都被这个叔叔一眼瞪过去乖乖闭嘴。座长超有自信自己闺女是世界上最可爱的，所以痴汉什么的必须斩草除根。哦看什么看，你们家孩子长得也就那样当然不用担心!  
“爸爸你好吵啦!”小佳茉根本懒得理他，自己收拾好蛋糕就兴冲冲端着送给店员姐姐最后一道程序加工。丫头不听话堂本光一操碎了心，左手拎着小盒子右手抱着闺女，不去停车场回家反而扭头钻进隔壁甜点店，问佳茉想吃啥只管挑。佳茉一脸懵，心说我没要吃甜点啊!可是光一爸爸不知道跟谁撒气似的跟服务人员随手一划这些全打包带走。服务小姐姐也愣住了，上班头一天还有这种顾客？我背了一晚上推销词呢你也不听我介绍一下？!堂本光一顶着店员诡异的目光直接推着购物车运到停车场，语重心长告诉佳茉想要什么爸爸都能给你买，那些小男孩的破玩意看都不要看一眼。佳茉抱着自己的小蛋糕瑟瑟发抖，看光一爸爸这脸黑程度还是这辈子都别告诉他不仅有桐原君还有三浦君小岛君中村君绫濑君的事实了……

会拆了幼儿园吧？

 

除了大清早的乌龙，佳茉今天一天小日子过得都不错。先是屯了一大堆粮还在室内游乐场疯玩一通，中午爸爸还带去吃喜欢的儿童餐厅，下午姑姑说有海鲜叫爸爸去拿。在姑姑家玩了几个小时折腾到四五点点天都快黑了才回家。早上本来就起的慌张没睡好，回去路上佳茉在后排睡得那叫一个昏天黑地。堂本光一安稳地把人带回家。看着一堆东西犹豫半晌还是先放这里放着，只把佳茉做的小蛋糕单独挑出来提着，轻柔地把女儿抱起来头靠着自己肩膀接着睡。也的确是累惨了一直到家门口愣是没醒。堂本光一掏出钥匙开门，并不意外地发现没有反锁。早上慌慌张张出门掉在玄关门口的nino生写框被捡起来放好，桌上狼藉的牛奶杯和面包屑也给收拾干净了。pan欢快地从厨房边溜过来摇尾巴，堂本光一换了鞋进屋，果然看见另一个人从厨房走出来，挑着眉笑着看自己。  
“又跑哪疯玩去了？”堂本刚把长发绑了个马尾，顺手把睡着的丫头接过来。小东西没觉得有什么不对劲，只是挨着刚爹地的肩窝蹭了蹭打个小呼噜搂着脖子接着睡。  
“呐，给你的。”堂本光一把蛋糕盒子放桌上，“这么急干嘛？赶飞机也不嫌累？”  
“你说呢？”堂本刚换了个姿势抱着舒服点转身送去小卧室，“再不回来你们这是要掀屋顶了吧。”  
果然回家的时候打扫卫生了，小床上边的被子也叠的整整齐齐，堂本刚把佳茉鞋子脱了塞进被子里，蛋糕盒子放在床头柜，摸了摸肉乎乎的小脸就轻轻掩上门出来。“哎？”堂本光一装作没听懂，还是一路跟在他后头死紧。  
“接着装!早上迟到了？!”堂本刚接着回到厨房打鸡蛋，横了他一眼。堂本光一绷着脸半晌挺不住认怂，挠挠头发:“你怎么知道的？”  
“欧吉桑都新世纪多少年了，我早上才看见消息显示已读，不乌龙才怪了。”利落的白眼翻过来，“亏得她没发脾气，早晚给你手机上边安个音响，不看消息二十四小时循环闹铃的那种。”  
座长大人哼了哼，把碗筷洗干净擦干手上来吃豆腐耍赖:“不行，你现在怎么都只帮着她了呢？”青胡茬蹭在后颈上很痒，“你就不想我？”  
委屈了，嫉妒了，求抚摸。  
“巨匠您多大了啊？”依旧冷静把玉子烧翻面盛出来不为所动。堂本光一锲而不舍骚扰同事，手还绕到前边摸到衣服里面在腰.身摸了一把。不是都很光滑，有一道明显不一样的疤口延伸出来消不掉。感觉到手指绕着那道痕迹来回打转。  
很痒。堂本刚被骚扰的终于忍不住，收拾好灶台熄了火转身，一句废话也没有，直接伸手勾住小学生的脖子，微微昂头亲上面前的薄唇。  
堂本光一的手顿住，继而紧紧勾住他的腰把人圈在自己跟料理台中间饥不择食般.深.吻下去。怎么可能不想呢？小半个月没见面了，只能一个人孤独地睡双人床。人瘦了，腰一把就能圈过来，脸也小了一圈，一双大眼睛显得尤为妖冶明亮。头发也又长长了。堂本刚张开口回应，两个人的身体逐渐更近，腹.部相贴.，细.微的喘..息在唾..液交换间泄露，只恨不得把这个人吃.干抹.净压在床上狠狠欺负。就在想要接近深入更多时，堂本刚忽然一把把人推开抹了一把唇还整理了一下自己咳嗽了几声推门出去。堂本光一忽然被拒绝正莫名奇妙，跟着出来时忽然听见走廊传来欢快的童声。

 

“爸爸爸爸!我梦见爹地回来了哦！他还抱着我睡觉!”  
佳茉睡醒了，欢快的连拖鞋也没穿光着小脚丫就跑出来，小辫子也睡得乱七八糟。还没准备跟爸爸分享这个美梦就看见梦里面那个温柔的人站在面前看着自己，笑意吟吟。

 

爹地一回家，伙食就要上档次了。  
生姜烧肉什么的太丧病了，连续吃上半个月一定会吐出来的加再多蛋黄酱也没有用！!佳茉没挑食，把爹地做的饭菜一点没留地扒了个干干净净小嘴里塞的鼓鼓囊囊还要跟爹地说话。很好，正主一回家堂本座长的地位直线下降，可以和pan酱同病相怜。  
不，骄傲的pan公主此刻蹲在堂本刚的另一边乖巧地搭着小脑袋一满足。  
佳茉彻底抛弃辛辛苦苦伺候自己半个月的光一爸爸抱着刚爹地就不撒手了，吃完晚饭还赖在软软的怀里不下来乱蹭，顺带告小状。堂本刚哭笑不得。这爷俩还真的一个毛病，都喜欢赖着自己撒娇。堂本光一收拾完厨房出来就看见堂本刚温柔的笑弯眉眼陪女儿玩幼稚的游戏，佳茉还趴在刚身上跟他讲悄悄话。pan酱时不时叫一嗓子还能参与进来，本来还有些吃味的心一下子就软化成水了。在外边再怎么风光无限再怎么坚不可摧，回到家看到眼前这幅场景可能就是人活一辈子最想追求到的东西。  
“不是有礼物么？”堂本光一走过来揉了揉女儿的脑袋，小团子才反应过来，转头就要找。堂本刚抬眼跟堂本光一使了个眼色，他马上反应过来:“我放在你床头了，快去拿过来看看!”  
小团子方才还在慌张，现下立马开心地爬下来小跑回卧室，小心翼翼地捧着小礼盒走到刚的面前。  
“爹地!闭上眼睛哦!”小佳茉嘟着嘴。堂本刚蹲下来摸着蝴蝶结笑道:“那你帮我遮住？”佳茉想了一下接受提议，惦着脚肉肉的小手尽职尽责地帮忙捂住。  
“可以了吗？你帮我倒数？”虽然光一给自己发来图片时已经早就知道礼物是什么了，但是这样的感动他不介意再多延长一会，让佳茉送礼物的开心再扩大一些。摸索着打开礼物盒，堂本刚笑着说。  
“五……四……三……二……一!”伴随着奶声奶气，堂本光一在边上小声帮着提醒下面该数哪一个。佳茉兴奋地松开手，打量着爹地的反应，果然看见刚爹地见到草莓蛋糕时眼睛亮了起来。  
“你自己做的么？”虽然画工不敢恭维，一张脸像老鼠又像猫，不怪堂本光一纠正，当真嘴巴鼻子画的不是很对劲。但是内心的触动不会减少丝毫，幼稚的笔触纯粹地传达着孩子的爱。  
“好不好吃!”两个爸爸已经下手吃草莓了。堂本光一捏了一个塞她嘴里，还抹了一点奶油点在她鼻尖上。  
“很甜哦。”  
“汪!”pan表示赞成。

 

“可是啊……”入睡前，佳茉还想起什么般跑到光一爸爸面前质问，“你不是说好有礼物么？是什么呀？”  
堂本刚收完衣服好奇地停下来听父女俩说话。  
“想知道？”堂本光一居高临下和这双水灵通透的眼睛对视半晌。佳茉还一副坚决认为自己的礼物世界第一无人可比的较真模样。堂本光一觉得自己真栽在丫头手里了，揉了揉太阳穴，弯腰把小肉团了架着腋下举起来，直接塞到了堂本刚的怀里。  
“咦？”被稳稳接住后，小佳茉疑惑地搭着刚爹地的肩，看看光一爸爸又看看刚爹地，智力有限的小脑瓜实在卡壳。  
堂本刚忍不住笑了。  
他探头，亲了亲小团子的额头。

 

“你就是爸爸送给我的最好的礼物，宝贝。”

 

六 爸爸  
风和日丽，万里无云。自打野田老师倾情在家长群中转发一份“全球最科学幼儿生活作息新鲜出炉，让您的孩子健康成长”的链接后，堂本家的早起时间就被严格调控到了早七点。  
幸好野田小姐良心大发没有接着转发一个“论家长的颠倒作息对儿童的不良影响”，那样的话某位宝爸可能不仅会被没收游戏机还会丧失清晨半小时的赖床资格。  
能怎么办？现在老师的话比天大，但对于无经验新手爹妈而言老师的建议也确实有科学指导性作用。堂本光一每次睡前看见堂本刚完成日常任务般认真把小链接读完甚至备忘录做小笔记并且贯彻执行时，总会忍不住吐槽认识你这么多年人生头回发现原来你这么听别人话的哦。  
再看上去随心所欲的人也有一丝不苟的时候。他出去开solo忙活了小半个月回家，结果这爷俩全把作息弄颠倒了，堂本刚闭着眼睛都能想像得出来光一带着佳茉又晚睡又赖床的画面。他定点定时把隔壁由在梦中和nino哥哥玩抛接球的团子叫醒，团子整个儿懵的，边抗拒边胡乱嚎拽着枕头不起来。  
都七点了啊！堂本刚口气严肃，纯粹欺负女儿还太小对时间压根不懂，并且还把手腕伸过去给她看表。迷糊的小丫头自然对着表盘也认不得，只是爹地语气太过肯定忽悠着忽悠着自己也觉得仿佛真的到了了不得的时间点了似的。  
小脸凑在上面盯好久，居然还若有所思地点头认可了，不再挑战家中权威自觉自发跑去洗手间洗漱。路过大卧室时还探头探脑一下，看见光一爸爸光着上半身还在闷头睡心生不满，立刻起了坏心眼就要举着湿漉漉的小手印在那些分明的肌肉上把赖床鬼闹起来。  
然而小小恶魔却被小恶魔提溜着领子拉出来，还被残忍关上眼前的房门。  
爸爸累了，再睡会。堂本刚制止了女儿，压着人去把手擦干净。  
哎？小丫头疑惑，伸着小爪子给擦，很奇怪于明明昨天爸爸只是带自己去玩了会怎么会累。但这点好奇被其他的东西吸引开，她垫着脚尖戳了戳蹲在自己面前的爹地的后颈，担心地说:"爹地你被蚊子咬啦？"  
不仅咬了还肿了，红红的一片。  
"野田老师说被蚊子叮了不能挠哦！"豆知识丰富的小同学苦口婆心。蚊子先生很辛勤，蚊子先生劳作一晚缺乏睡眠因此不起床。堂本刚唰的脸红了一大半，揉揉她脑门说嗯好爹地知道了谢谢你提醒，赶紧吃早饭去。  
早饭，多奢侈的一个词语。  
经历了被面包支配了小半个月的恐惧之后小丫头也跟着一起连带着厌恶上了名为红豆的神奇物种。她爬上椅子晃着白嫩的小腿弯扒着饭碗吃暖暖的燕麦糊，边听着身后爹地还在进出忙活的动静边大眼睛滴溜溜转一圈扫视暂时被自己霸占的餐桌。  
有一家三口的全家福，满月的自己在中间两个老爸在旁边，某位摄影师天敌一反常态笑得开朗温柔。还有装着花的花瓶，还有迷你的观赏鱼缸，还有一杯…………  
常年处在刚爹地包管统治下的堂本佳茉同学深谙该如何通过称呼判断刚爹地的心情之道。  
他正常情况下会叫自己小茉。  
他高兴的时候会叫自己宝宝。  
他闲得无聊想找人陪乐时会叫自己丫头。  
他生气了的时候会叫自己……  
“堂本君，干嘛呢？”阴森森的嗓音从背后响起时，解决完早饭准备被送去幼儿园的背着小书包带着圆顶帽蹲在客厅花坛角落的小包子下意识狠狠地打了个机灵，险些下盘没蹲稳当前倾一脑门磕身边的鱼缸底座上。

 

颤巍巍回头，手里还抱着玻璃杯子，里面犹有半杯牛奶。  
至于另外半杯去哪里了……低头在盆里。  
pan酱啪嗒啪嗒舔完抬头热情地对堂本刚摇尾巴，小脸上沾了一圈奶白色——一看就是很熟练的共犯。  
堂本光一就是被这一大早的鸡飞狗跳吵醒的。睁眼看见被窝里就自己一个，便随便套了条休闲裤光着上身揉着塌毛出来，还没来得及说话腿上被撞上了软软的东西。  
刚插着腰站对面发火，团子举着半杯牛奶可怜兮兮来求救。  
"爸爸!喝!"小丫头豪气万丈拿出了干了这杯酒般的态度，继pan之后寻求第二个帮解决牛奶对象，小爪子扯着裤腿晃，眼睛水汪汪地卖可怜。  
堂本光一下意识地就接过来了。  
然后他就被怼了。  
"自己牛奶自己喝!还有你牙都没刷凑什么热闹？不，重点不是这个!"堂本刚简直要被气笑了。要不是刚刚自己抓了个正着，这丫头要背着自己倒掉多少？  
怪不得回来发现爷俩瘦了，pan圆了。  
"别给她倒太多嘛，"和平主义者打圆场，蹲下来举着那半杯哄撅着嘴的包子喝掉别惹爹地生气，"你小时候不也喝不下去？"  
少年刚也有过不去的坎，学校里面的午餐牛奶不知道被拿来跟小光一抱怨了多少次咽不下去。  
很好，回家后不仅发现翻天了，小茉也开始变得更黏光一了。躲身后满满的自己人架势，他反倒被排斥出去了。  
"我喝不下去所以长不高。"堂本刚抄着手斜着眼凉凉地甩下这一句。  
气氛尴尬地诡异沉默了5秒。  
然后堂本光一冷汗下来了。  
然后小丫头夺过杯子一口干，拿出真正的爷们儿般的气势。  
堂本光一掉冷汗是因为当堂本刚开始自黑的时候就说明他是真火大了。  
小丫头干了牛奶是因为……她可是有着一颗超模心的人。  
而且虽然说出来不太好但是她本人对她老爸们的基因当真严重不自信。  
佳茉同学知错就改，跑到刚爹地面前举着空杯给看底儿还奶声奶气地认错道歉。堂本刚叹了口气，给她擦掉嘴边的奶渍让她去穿鞋等会就去幼儿园。

 

生气啦？  
奶香的包子坐玄关门口和鞋带搏斗，pan蹲边上投来同情的眼神，挠一爪子也帮不上忙。堂本光一乘这功夫悄悄儿环住堂本刚后腰凑过去哄。  
有吗？堂本刚往包里装钥匙钱包和驾照，眼皮也不抬一下，好像没感觉到温热的躯体正毫无面料遮挡地贴在自己后背似的。  
写脸上了，这么大呢。堂本光一伸手在他鼻子眼睛脸颊比划，佳茉同款挥爪成人版就被施加在光一爸爸手背。  
跟你那么亲哟。堂本刚酸溜溜地回嘴。小孩子就是忘性大谁陪的多亲谁，走之前丫头还能哭着闹要爹地，回来之后就事事找光一。虽说有送蛋糕很不错……可比起这个，被女儿黏着帮解决问题更能满足被需要需求啊。  
“跟她吃我醋？？”然而堂本光一天生脑回路不一般，眼睛放光地讨确认。  
正在丢手机的手一抖。

“她没遗传到你脸大真好。”堂本刚捏着那没什么肉的脸颊客观冷静陈述。

 

一个人当爸爸的真实感不是孩子出生那一刻仅有的。  
这份真实感是潜移默化的，润物细无声的。明明觉得生活仍是平淡无奇进行下去，偶尔想起时却发现原来已经发生了天翻地覆的变化。  
就比如此刻，森山坐上车时面色纠结地听着“哦大象大象你的鼻子为什么那么长”各种想吐槽却发现司机先生不仅没觉得有什么不对还在敲着方向盘打节拍。  
换一首？……我还有A团的碟要不你自己换？——音乐人先生倾情安利女儿的担。  
星二代拉开储存箱盯着里面混在幼儿教学音乐中的某小天团，真情实感地想要呼唤上苍请求把他认识的那个酷炫拽到没朋友的funkyboy还回来。  
如果被拓郎先生知道他俩去参加他组织的小型圈内音乐人聚会的路上还在听儿歌……可能真的会被扫地出门。他狂乱地摸出手机戳爆西川对话框问能不能来接一下自己。  
他由衷地向那天坐堂本光一法拉利回家后就不正常的教主道歉。  
【你能想像吗？？堂本光一哎，车载音乐全是他后辈他们杰尼斯都这么疯狂的？？】  
疯狂的不是他，是爸。  
你不至于吧？？送完佳茉去上幼儿园，和园长简单聊了两句后堂本刚就顺路去接森山一块走，结果这人上车到现在都用一种“你到底是谁”的间谍眼神观察自己。堂本刚不再对亲友施加精神摧残，把音响关掉，嫌他大惊小怪。  
说实话他跟光一也没特别注意这方面就不知不觉变成这样了，东添一样西加一件，堂本光一拉风的跑车上还堆着奶瓶娃娃和史努比毛毯呢。  
有些人表面上看上去风风光光，内里养娃伏低做小。  
最开始的时候小家伙一坐车就哭，不是晕车就是怕引擎声非得在路边停下。 两个大人各种方法试过发现还是放歌有用。想当年座长还是抵制过听后辈歌的羞耻play的，后来习惯了根本没觉得有哪里不大对头。  
所以年末事务所聚会另一位和也先生坐上前辈车时，好半天才哆哆嗦嗦来一句——原来光一桑喜欢A桑啊。  
心理阴影面积之大无可计算。  
“请您下次务必和您同事一起来，我不愿意陪同。”森山生无可恋脸一路被亲友拖拽住，多年来没搞清楚的自己为什么老被他吃的死死的问题现在依旧没搞清楚。  
“同事有工作，你人道主义援救一下。”堂本刚面不改色心不跳日常缩角落。聚会是为了拓郎桑傍晚的live铺垫的，来的人全是大物 一眼扫过去气场都让人发抖，他们俩钻进来时年龄的不合时宜简直像是小孩误入大人的宴会。他们和达郎夫妇以及其他认识的人士打了招呼就边上躲懒，拓郎找到刚时只责备了几句态度过于悠闲就被他忽悠着去先照顾各位前辈。森山完美替代了某位在帝剧打卡上班的座长的角色，中途还顺手捞了交际花西川一块蹲墙角沙发喝茶养生。  
天可怜见俩不省电的陪着一个省电的硬省电。  
不过话痨和话痨聚集在一块那就安静不下来。三个思维跳脱的凑一头话题分分钟从演唱会聊到哪家店好吃扯到地段房价，并且顺带敲定了未来四次的请客喝酒顺序。  
鉴于另一位堂本缺席，堂本刚一个人担了两次。  
“我又不被家里人催婚当然自由自在了！”西川十分懂良子女士的作风用力拍兄弟肩以示炫耀。可不是吗？在场的很多客人都是女士的好友，素日里一起聚会时都被挨个拜托着给自己单身的儿子介绍对象，见到他在角落里面猫着还过来兴致盎然地推荐认识的女孩子。  
人到了年龄管你是做什么的都逃不掉相亲。偏两位亲友此时事不关己高高挂起，装得一副人模狗样看热闹不嫌事儿大的模样一本正经跟着起哄赞美——“哇女孩子不是很可爱吗？赶紧先留个电话号码再说呗！”  
好好的偏僻角落活生生被捯饬成相亲会谈所，森山再如何咬牙切齿发誓以后不要跟损友一起来这种场合也无法暂时从一位六十多岁夫人的魔爪下逃脱。扯着笑僵掉的脸又不能反抗，毕竟是他亲妈的闺蜜，私底下聚在一块没有不能一起吐槽的话题，连自己小时候晚上尿几次床都知道的那种一生一起走的死党。  
可是悠哉悠哉看戏的堂本刚也没躲得过被一颗姨母心关怀。夫人得到森山含糊不清“有空就联系”的恢复后精准调转矛头，指向了在场年纪最小看上去最娇小玲珑最容易激发女性母爱的那位。  
“有对象了吗？我还认识不少好姑娘，一起跟直太朗见见？”  
夫人不大关注艺能圈，只是默默埋头从事着幕后工作而已，见到堂本刚那张脸就没由得心生起欢喜和亲近。只是话一说出口，堂本刚还没来得及给出反应，西川先直接一口水喷在了森山裤腿上。  
有病？森山惊悚地盯着西川，还无比嫌恶地把裤脚往他身上蹭。  
“谢谢您关心，我就不用了。”堂本刚没忍住嘴角的抽搐，放下杯子坐直身子转过来和夫人婉拒。  
“别客气嘛，放心好了阿姨从来不随便介绍的！”夫人犹自兴致勃勃，从某方面缺根神经的相似特质来看她和良子女士的确是亲闺蜜。堂本刚保养得当，看上去年纪也就二十七八，气质又独特出众，小姑娘们肯定会喜欢啊！心里喜滋滋琢磨这这些还摸出手机眯着眼要给他看自己侄女的照片。  
“您别忙活了真不需要啦！”森山觉得，损友虽然没良心可他还是要有点做人的良知的，于是挺身而出拉住亲妈的闺蜜，“您只操心我就够了，他孩子都上幼儿园了您真晚来一步。”  
多么伟大的友谊！牺牲自己成就别人！  
可惜现在根本没人在意他这份伟大的牺牲，夫人脑子卡壳半天没回过神来，重新打量了一番人简直没法相信。堂本刚笑了笑，把左手无名指上样式朴实的银质婚戒露出来，歉意说：“真的抱歉，我已经结婚了。”  
“已经有孩子了？?老了老了，当真没看出来，是我失礼了。”夫人爽快地不做纠缠还说了道歉。不过一眼瞧过去谁也猜不到最小的那个成家那么快啊。她脑子里恍恍惚惚闪过了什么关于多年前一条爆炸性新闻的记忆，当年事件人物的姓名和面容好像也跟面前温柔笑着的男人重叠起来。  
“那可要好好花时间陪一陪呀，你们这行的人都辛苦。我家儿子就是小时候父母带的少，青春期可叛逆了。”话题转移地迅速，秒从相亲现场转化为育儿经验交流会。前辈语重心长给予建议，堂本刚也听的认真还点头回应。最后唠叨多了还是森山先忍不住插嘴终止了谈话把碎碎念的干妈送去另一个同年龄层的圈子里继续发挥她的演说天赋。  
而堂本刚看着那位前辈的背影当真若有所思，垂下眼睑看着茶水里摇摇晃晃的天花板灯影，心情忽然很沉郁。  
早上在家时他也总有这样的担心，害怕相处时间太短，小茉跟自己不亲了。以前也不是没有过类似的情况。那时候丫头还不到一岁，自己跟光一忙着工作尚且各自两地奔波聚少离多，孩子放在父母家中代为照顾就更别提能见几面。年末忙完所有事情后急急往老家赶，见面后小家伙看到自己和光一就嚎，一点不认识人的样子往喜代子奶奶身上躲，稍微靠近一点都不行，更别提能让抱一抱联络感情了。  
那一次他真的很受伤，跟光一两个人站在边上束手无策，明明是最亲的人却被孩子排斥了个彻底。喜代子妈妈哄了好久孙女安慰情绪，两个人试探性地接近才让小家伙逐渐放松警惕一天天接收并且回到之前的相处状态来。  
总是有许多不如意的。他跟光一从事着特殊的职业，就要承担着更多牺牲。可是女儿很无辜，她明明什么都没有做错，却无法得到家长全身心的付出。  
送小茉上幼儿园和园长谈话时，园长告诉他小茉很听话也能和同学相处和谐。  
他还从园长那里收到集体活动写愿望时，佳茉的那张小卡片。涂鸦内容是三个人，大的在两边，小的在中间。她还不认识太多字，边念叨边让野田老师握着她的手歪歪扭扭地写——

【想要爸爸接我回家，想和爸爸去游乐场。】

 

幼稚的笔触刺痛双眼，也让他觉得自己无比失职，离开幼儿园时他独自呆呆坐在车里，好半天连呼吸也忘记一般。佳茉懂事，知道家长工作特殊从来不主动提及这方面的要求，每天也天真烂漫跟着姑姑奶奶经纪人回家。在家里的今天是爸爸明天是爹地后天可能两个人都不在那就抱着pan被姑姑接走。  
大人世界的残酷在逼迫一个小孩子过早成熟。  
而人们口中所谓的千娇万宠的小公主也不过就是在默默羡慕着那些说和爸爸妈妈一起出去玩的同学们。  
他跟光一，为了女儿什么都能给。爱，金钱，生命，只要她开开心心大人们做什么都心甘情愿，可唯独这一点点看上去最容易实现的陪伴却缺席了那么久。  
森山送夫人过去后回来时就看见堂本刚靠着沙发怔怔想心思灵魂出壳了般，神经大条地无视了西川不要打扰他的眼神示意，直接地一手肘戳过去，追问先前的问题。  
“九月五号？不行，我有安排，光一也没空。”狐朋狗友就这点酒桌事纠缠不休的臭毛病，堂本刚也一口回绝了个干脆。  
“为什么啊?!”见他反应那么快，凭借经验森山敢肯定又是他在跑火车，死活要他那天请客才行，不然他刚才帮忙挡的枪一点回报都没有怎么行？  
“是真的不行。”  
“那你说你那天干嘛啊！有番组？有录音？”森山反驳。  
“不，我女儿生日。”他挑起一边眉毛缓缓开口，把亲友张开的嘴堵了个严实。

 

七 .僕が生まれた日  
堂本光一迄今为止的人生里只有过一次去迪士尼乐园的经历。  
还是小时候跟姐姐一起，由于记忆太久远，模模糊糊地想不清楚，只留下花花绿绿的印象而已。  
而此刻堂本刚跟他提出了人生第二次去迪士尼的要求。  
当然，才不是跟自己的私人约会。堂本光一相当有自知之明。  
“你确定？”堂本光一还是不大放心，闭着眼睛半天睡不着觉翻身骚扰枕边人。堂本刚本来都快睡着了还被他推醒，颇为烦躁地嘟哝一声:“怎么不确定？不就是个只有米老鼠唐老鸭高飞白雪公主后妈的毒苹果的公园么还能吃了我？”  
那就真不止是米老鼠唐老鸭高飞毒苹果，还有人山人海还有无数双眼睛无数个摄像机被发现概率计算一下能破一。  
佳茉的五岁生日。  
以往的生日都过的无比低调。一方面是大人不欲张扬，另一方面是孩子太小本来也就不知道什么。两个家长又一直不太注重形式，一家人聚在一起就足够。 只有周岁宴是被父母和社长尼桑们摁着教训必须办不然不像话，才请了亲友和事务所熟悉的前后辈来家里过得热闹。除此之外的三个生日都是堂本刚和堂本光一陪着女儿围一个小蛋糕吹蜡烛度过的。  
堂本光一不是不乐意陪女儿开开心心满足愿望，只是这个选择也着实太大胆。他和刚一起出趟门都被媒体盯死今天一露脸明早就上报，更不用说还抱着孩子了。五年间他们俩把女儿藏得无比严实，公众采访都鲜少提及，连自己的饭们都快遗忘了这个曾经轰炸了全国艺能圈的孩子的存在。刚对女儿的保护欲比起自己更是只多不少，简直成了一块别人碰不得的铁板。死缠烂打无孔不入的媒体在他这里屡碰钉子一点信息都没能套出来不说还会被明里暗里怼一通。  
“做坏事的是他们又不是我们，凭什么躲着藏着”堂本刚扭头，觉得自己要是再不说点什么照光一这翻来覆去的架势来看今晚上就别睡觉了，“小心点便是了，大家都在玩谁在意隔壁排队大叔是不是偶像？”  
他们没亏欠任何人，也没有做触犯法律触犯道德的事情。不能总是因为怕被曝光就只会躲着掖着不让孩子得到正常的家庭温暖。长久以往影响了她封闭的性格更加得不偿失。  
“你担心那你留家里，我陪她去。”黑夜里传来闷闷的嗓音，还伴随着翻身背对的动作。堂本光一对于堂本刚的情绪变化向来不迟钝，感觉到身上盖着的被子也被随之拉扯过去大半，揉揉眉心凑过去，手搂上腰揉发脾气的猫似的捏着，下巴也搭在半露出来的肩膀上蹭脖颈，笑着哄——  
“这不公平，凭什么不带我玩？”

 

得知生日那天爸爸和爹地都不用工作还会陪自己去迪士尼玩后，小丫头的欢欣跳跃不是一点点。  
道理我都懂小孩子毕竟精力旺盛……堂本光一一脸纠结地敲开小卧室房门看着晚上12点第五次爬起来坐在地板上把小包包重新收拾一通的团子。  
然后提溜着后领子强行塞进被窝催睡觉。  
这有什么奇怪的？小孩子不就是随便做点什么就能激动得要命么你小时候 还能多冷静？堂本刚噼里啪啦敲着电脑冷酷回答对方提出的疑问。  
说出来你可能不信我就是很冷静一路上全听我姐一个人在那叫……额。  
堂本光一老老实实闭嘴，因为堂本刚低头在手机上划拉半天找出一张小光一被米妮拉着手笑得一脸羞涩和愉悦的照片打脸被大叔矢口否认的少女心。  
怎么说呢，看着他那一脸别扭的表情，堂本刚忽然觉得自己有养了两个孩子的错觉，而且大的那个也不过才七八岁的样子。  
第二天一早小丫头根本不用催促就自觉自发高效率起床搞定洗漱，跟pan在客厅玩了一会又跑去主卧室站在床边提供叫醒服务。小家伙也就比床沿高那么一点点，堂本刚睁开眼就只见到一个脑袋趴在面前一脸期待。  
这才几点。  
能不能再睡一会。  
所有的抱怨全被自己曾经的话堵回去了个完全。堂本刚颇为头疼地揉着太阳穴爬起来叫丫头去吧餐厅桌上的面包吃了，还在被窝里一脚把粘在自己身上睡的光一踹醒。  
世界上总有那么一种父母，教育起你来的时候满嘴道理，等自己做事时就全是毛病。堂本小同学焦躁地啃完面包甚至灌了一盒纯牛奶，听着临出门了还在卧室争执的动静，内心透出一丝的绝望。  
说好的做事不要拖泥带水要雷厉风行？  
你就穿成这样......？  
......不行？  
..巨匠我拜托你动动脑子哦周围一帮花花绿绿就你从头到尾一身黑到底是想藏住还是怕别人注意不到你？  
堂本刚直接干脆利落上手扒，某人躲也没用。  
没办法，堂本光一跟自己这种习惯了坦坦荡荡出门的人不一样，不把自己包个严实家门都难出去一步，更别说叫他去迪士尼那种大型热闹的场合。堂本刚都准备出门了回嘴问一声光一你好了没，扭头看见黑衣黑裤黑帽黑口罩的“小偷”差点厥过去。  
你还说我？？户主觉得自己还能抢救一下，不顾自己上半身被扒了个干净，指着对方的大红裤子抗议。  
上半身宽松的POLO衫是没什么毛病，可下半身要多显眼有多显眼，潮流领导者时刻不放弃时尚自觉和时尚包袱。  
两个大人在卧室里面斗嘴半天终于在客厅被无视的小团子的呼喊下叫停，磨磨蹭蹭各自达成妥协，你换件上衣我换条牛仔裤，丝毫没有明星气场的素人扛着千呼万唤已久的女儿勇敢踏出家门。

 

提心吊胆一路，堂本刚和堂本光一发现自己可能当真多虑了。  
迪士尼哎，童话哎，梦幻的国度哎，身边走来经过的全是顶着毛绒玩具替代大脑的神奇人士，他们俩戴着帽子和口罩混在中间还没有对面走过来的套着玩偶装的工作人员受瞩目。  
来，入乡随俗一下？堂本刚融入得快，早跟女儿东瞧西逛情志高昂了，还拿着相机帮兴冲冲过去跟白雪公主拥抱的团子拍照。扭头看见跟在身边的堂本光一还是绷着脸一副警惕打量四周的模样，堂本刚顺手扯了一个米妮头罩扣他脑门上。  
你初恋女神，是不是觉得亲切多了？说着还镜头凑过去怼面前给国家财产脸来一张超近距离大特写。  
虽然口罩遮得严实几乎黑屏，几根长睫毛倒是捕捉得细致。。  
堂本光一愣神间给他吓了一跳，棒球帽檐顺势歪下来露出一双漂亮的眼睛。视野宽阔起来后看见其他其乐融融的家庭和面前笑嘻嘻看着自己的一大一小。  
来这里的多是情侣和家庭。孩子，父母，恋人，修学游的学生，独属于尘世的气味和童话的清香亲切地融合着。这里可能当真是一片可以实现人愿望的神奇土地，让他朦胧意识到和爱人和孩子在一起时每一个家庭其实都是一样的。  
以前来迪士尼是和父母姐姐，现在来是和刚与自己的女儿，身份立场也从需要父母看管不乱跑的孩子转变为保护家人的丈夫与父亲——他莫名更有了一种这是独一无二属于自己的小家的真实感。刚还在低着头和女儿笑着说话，而光一忽然心里也轻松了不少，重新扶了一下帽檐把米妮头饰摘下来端端正正卡在丫头脑袋上。  
谁说是我初恋女神了？别造谣。堂本光一一本正经地对不实信息给予及时的官方否认，还抢过相机让他俩站一块自己充当摄影师。  
堂本刚噗嗤一笑，弯腰把女儿抱起，“一，二，三——？”  
“茄子——！”小团子无比配合，小胳膊一边勾着刚爹地的脖子肉包子脸紧紧贴着他颊边，笑意盈盈伸另一只手对着光一爸爸认真比小树杈。

恰逢宫殿前的草坪有白鸽飞起，童话国度的背景下，暖暖的阳光洒在喷泉上有彩虹的颜色。栅栏边上的人侧脸看着怀中“小米妮”的眼神满是温柔和笑意，对面微微弯腰的摄影师先生自己都没有意识到摁下快门的那一瞬间自己嘴边的弧度有多么幸福。

 

说是一开始堂本刚融入得更快，可最后陪去玩的还是堂本光一。  
旋转木马倒是陪着坐了好几圈，但但凡激烈点的小熊维尼历险记之类项目根本没法上。小茉胆子大，被光一爸爸牵着去玩。堂本刚就抱着衣服饮料和买的一大堆玩偶坐在外边等，走了一天腿酸得不行。也不仅仅是因为他恐高，也有五年前怀小茉的时候身体亏空太大至今仍然受不了太大刺激的缘故在。就算是他自己觉得能上，光一也是不同意的。  
丫头懂事，没磨着一定要陪，很听话地说爹地你要等我哦就乐颠颠去玩了。  
五年了啊。在乐园里耗上一天天色渐暗，他坐在外边等也没有人注意过多注意到。小茉跟光一爸爸从快速通道进去前还跟自己挥小手。队伍里面带着孩子玩的奶爸多的是，人群叽叽喳喳相当热闹，光一混在其中居然没有显得格格不入，只是很警惕地拉着女儿不让旁边一看就很熊的男生乱蹦哒撞上自己闺女。堂本刚远远看见这一幕忍不住笑起来，意识到自己好像乐得有点过分了抓起饮料杯子咬着吸管遮掩咧开的嘴角。  
他忽然想起来刚怀着小茉时也不知道哪根神经搭错了性子大转，偏想去坐台场的大摩天轮，连恐高也临时性忘记了似的。光一被磨得没法子陪着来时，也是这样绷着神经警惕地手挡护在他身边，长腿也难得没有礼貌地搭在栅栏下边卡住隔开与游客的距离，防止乱跑的男孩子冲撞了自己。  
五年前五年后，这个男人的占有欲和保护欲从来没变过。  
那一次摩天轮也没有坐成，他看见光一那操心到神经过敏的样子就心软了，转而说去随便走走吧太高了不坐了。  
他原本也就不是在执着坐摩天轮这件事，而是想跟光一在一起，想跟光一在一起做任何事。  
或许小茉也是这样的心理吧，无所谓是不是同学都去过的迪士尼乐园，只要爸爸们陪在身边，在哪都好。玩疯了的小包子从出口撇开光一爸爸的限制挂着笑脸直直地往自己身上扑，连马尾上的蝴蝶结都笑成歪歪扭扭的形状。

 

人潮向中心广场聚集。  
造梦的工厂在上演最为绚烂的舞台。黑压压的人群间，堂本和堂本早就放弃了所谓遮掩。一天时间也足够他们发现，这个地方能让所有人在离开之前变成一样天真的人。玩累的孩子们都被父母举高看演出，明明体力都不够了还激动地和烟花和米奇米妮招手。光一扭头看了一眼别人，也从刚手中把团子接过来直接扛坐在自己肩膀上，扶着腿坐得稳当。  
没办法，两个爸爸的身高都不讨巧。可是佳茉依旧喜滋滋，小爪子还揪着光一爸爸的头发挠的乱七八糟。  
城堡的身形被烟花描摹得时隐时现，音乐舞美都将这场美梦推向最高潮。堂本刚侧头，他忽然想起今天一天都还没来的及跟小茉说一声生日快乐，现下可以算个不错的时机，但是小家伙眼神专注地看着烟火还挥小手小脸笑开花，他又觉得说不说都无所谓了。  
只要每天在身边，那就不缺这一分一秒的快乐。  
然而垂在身侧的手被轻轻地拉住。  
堂本刚疑惑侧头，发现光一正目光沉沉地凝视着自己。  
他的眼睛里好像也能倒影出来烟花，而且丝毫不比天空中的那一朵逊色。  
人潮汹涌，面前也是美轮美奂地演出，而这个男人全然没有分心，只是扭头看着自己身边的这份风景。  
喧嚷的环境里面十指相扣彼此的心脏跳动顺着脉搏传达，堂本刚其实是没法听清楚面前的人和自己说了什么的不复杂的音节的，只是骤亮的烟花让他读懂了光一那句简短的唇语。  
谢谢。  
谢谢你当年勇敢地留下这个孩子，谢谢你一直坚强坚定地守护着这个家。

 

温かく見守られ 僕は生まれてきた  
被如此温柔的守护着的我，降生在这个世上，  
青い地球（ほし）で，  
在这个蓝色的星球上，  
生きているすべてには，  
生长着的万物，  
意味があると思ってる，  
我想都有他们的生存着的意义。 

 

垂在他胸膛前面的白嫩腿弯还在晃悠着。小丫头没有察觉爸爸们之间交流了什么，看见米妮接近时兴奋地招呼他们看。堂本刚愣神间被女儿拍了一把，忍不住弯起唇角，眨了眨湿润的眼角，往光一身边更加靠近了些许，感知着光一身上的气息和女儿那份独特的奶香。

十指未松。


	2. Chapter 2

八．公主  
世界上有那么一种独特的偶像宅通病，名叫“千秋日综合症”。  
具体表现为见过偶像之后的一周或半月内持续处于干涸饥渴抓心挠肺思念成灾的心理体验状态，时间在推移躯体反应却停滞在见偶像的那一刻的癫狂里，以致于无法正常继续生活工作沉迷且网络社交不可自拔。  
这说的当然不是野田老师。  
作为一个认真负责的优秀幼教，她时刻铭记职业操守，化无限大爱为小爱，致力于陪伴每一个孩子的健康成长。  
当然这得是在她请不掉假被迫错过了演唱会所有行程的前提下。  
【可不可以少炫耀一点？你睁大眼睛瞅瞅没去成的我嚎了么哭了么活不下去了么？】id小野发出这条消息。幼儿们的午睡时间是小老师难得的自由且宁静的时间。大房间里小朋友们已经一排排钻被窝里乖巧睡着了，就算是最闹腾的孩子王也一手揪着旁边喜欢的女生的小马尾一边敞着小肚皮打起呼噜。野田老师坐在沙发上抱着手机手指翻飞把键盘戳得眼花缭乱都不足以表达自己对那几个饭圈损友的怨念。  
可不是么？放眼群里面就只有自己一个人孤独地坐着留守儿童坚守岗位，眼巴巴看着她们见生人后吹偶像穿了什么唱了什么说了什么搞笑的段子。野田老师还极其怨念地翻了一下日历......很好，年初年中集中时间段的舞台自己全没去成就算了，七七八八错开开展的演唱会她也一个都没赶上，追个星活生生追成一期一会活着全靠年末控吊着气。前几天带孩子们上课讲故事谈梦想，野田老师抬眼看见园长站在窗户外边看才硬生生把“老师的梦想就是挣钱有假期见偶像”吞进肚子里换成“那当然是能看着你们开开心心健健康康呀”。  
底层社畜人没人权。小姐妹只是形式性地敷衍着表达安慰并给予无视，接着自顾自热火朝天地讨论着新单和新专究竟什么时候出，会上什么番组。  
这一对艺能圈的夫夫档算是前无古人后无来者了。不过除了闪婚消息放出来那会子震荡舆论以外国民们几乎没什么违和感，或许是两个人公开之前一家人氛围就已经足够浓烈了的缘故。再加上他们一向镜头前低调习惯了，私人生活到了全跑火车带和闭口不谈的地步，工作方面当真和以前没什么太大变化。  
头疼。眼瞧着99＋的消息记录用飙火箭的速度把自己的抗议淹没了个干净，野田老师得不到关注唉声叹气把半边身子摔靠在沙发里，意识到自己动静太大会吵醒孩子们又赶紧闭嘴。  
“靠o饭奶团活还行不行？昨天看了一晚上垃圾言语头都疼。”南瓜酱和土豆酱是群里面脾气最为火爆的两个人，常年活跃在各大撕逼一线，她们开了个头之后小伙伴们的发泄也全一窝蜂跟上来了。  
“真是服了这群人，装瞎也有个限度吧？他们都结婚这么多年了还想怎么样啊？玛丽苏春秋大梦还没醒？”茄子君还发了个呕吐的表情包以示讥讽，“请速扭转心态回归正确政治立场。”  
“有病不治穷得呗，上周又开始在那集体高潮造谣劈腿离婚的我就不说了....哦，还有瞎说tsuyo天天只顾着自己工作对孩子不管不问不尽责任的。”南瓜酱吵了一通宵的架正在气头上，机关枪突突得堵不住，“都当自己谁啊我们tsuyo自己的生活要她多嘴？”  
“平时嘴里不干不净就算了，扯小公主下场我祝你孽力回馈！”车轮子大概刚从推特上逛了一圈回来，发了几张辣眼睛截图言论并激情辱骂。  
野田老师围观到这心里一抖。虽然也做了心理准备，但犹犹豫豫把截图打开草草扫了几眼还是没忍住眼前发黑。  
每逢团活前必有妖魔鬼怪跳脚，玄学听着好笑但是当真让人恨。恶毒的人从来不因为你跟她证明了什么答案就会随之减少心中的恶意，所谓攻击也不过都是自己自私的阴暗想法的外化罢了。从以前是如此，两个人结婚了有孩子了也这样的言语也没有减少，反而走向了更为丧心病狂的臆测。  
说堂本刚不对家庭负责的，说两个人都把女儿当负担的，说已经协议离婚的，说孩子多年藏着掖着不公开其实是有疾病的，说那种体质怎么能有正常的后代的......  
别说是野田老师这样整天和父母孩子打交道的人了，无关路人扫一眼怕会看到心里发麻。野田老师去过堂本刚复出的第一场live，那么追求时尚的人大夏天里还畏寒穿着长袖端着保温杯喝热水。明明体力精力都没有完全恢复，全场愣是没有坐下来休息过一次。哪怕是过了几年了都有fan透过衣角看见腹部光裸的肌肤上一道触目惊心的疤痕。他不过对自己承担的所有艰辛闭口不谈，却被人利用加以最大化攻击。群里面的姑娘们被调动起熊熊怒火，聊天记录空撂在那儿捋袖子下场教做人。  
小公主是这个圈子里极其特殊的存在。有人爱她到极致，便有人恨她到极致，虽然事实听起来荒唐——这不过就是个四五岁的孩子，何故就要承担这么多来自成人的恶意？不怪两位国民偶像藏人藏到过分除了当年报个平安就绝口不提以至于多年来连fan都快忘记了这个孩子的存在，不露消息都尚且逃不开这许多攻击......  
野田老师记得，四年前堂本刚不过是抱着孩子去帝剧探班过度工作好几天没回家的座长，低调地走内部通道还包裹严实，不小心被杂志社拍到出入的背影就被群嘲是在用孩子绑男人。  
更难听的话只多不少，关于离异的猜测话题热度也居高不下。就是o饭中也不全是统一意见——有不管不顾一股脑儿仇视小公主的，有各自认为女儿是自己家的另外一位基因提供者有多远滚多远的，有阴谋论孩子其实根本不是光一亲生，不敢曝光就是因为长相一点不一样。  
所以到底要怎么样？曝光被说炒作，藏着被说有问题.....难得的午休静谧时间，野田老师安逸的心情也被这闹心事折腾得反胃。且不说那些一看就不着调的疯狗乱吠的鬼话，她首先就不同意堂本刚会对孩子不管不顾啊。他那么温柔的性子和一向爱生命的价值观，对小孩子都一直亲近，更别说是从自己身上掉下来的肉了。她做幼师接触了不少家庭，深刻地知道不是所有的父母都能够时时刻刻给予陪伴，但这不意味着爱会因此减少。就像她那个叫佳茉的学生，父母的忙碌程度毫无疑问且雷打不动地占据整个幼儿园的第一名，野田自己有时候还擅自评判他们的不负责，但小姑娘提及父母时脸上永远都是最为幸福快乐的表情。  
而且园长还跟自己说，前段时间那位家长闲下来还认真地询问学生状况，很是珍视能与孩子相处的时光。  
“所以我觉得可能ftr的情况和我这个学生的家长差不多吧，外人看不到不代表人家生活得就不幸福啊。”野田老师曾经在群里话题讨论时讲述了这段经历，又想起什么般活跃气氛地来一句：“嘛，说起来我这个学生长得还真有点像光一小时候哦，哈哈我有时候都把她当成小公主来意淫了。”  
小公主长相到底如何是饭圈五年以来讨论不休的话题，风向标也变来变去。今天觉得会想堂本刚明天会觉得像堂本光一，甚至有人不知道打哪儿弄出来黑科技搞合成，出来的照片怎么看怎么怪异。野田老师的“长得很像小光一”的学生成功引起一众饭头的注意，还私聊要照片。小透明骤然受关注有些受宠若惊，但还是很遵守职业道德规范地说孩子太小不合适给予了婉拒。  
唉，追星道路上就从来没顺过，哪能真给我这份欧气能遇上小公主？野田老师关掉手机眼不见心不烦瘫在沙发上对着天花板发呆神游.....再说了，他们俩的孩子肯定都是送去什么贵族国际学校啊.....就算自己真的去找也得先换个工作环境吧？  
疼爱着孩子的堂本刚和堂本光一......太难想象。  
野田老师的头脑风暴并没有持续多久就被手上摇晃的触感打断，还软软暖暖的。野田老师坐起身，才发现是刚才还在想的佳茉站在自己面前。  
她从被窝里爬出来光着脚跑过来的，头发压得有点乱，刚刚睡醒两只本来就不怎么对称的眼睛愈发显得大小不一致，委委屈屈来一声：“森赛，想上厕所。”  
野田老师光速调整回工作状态，拉着她小手领着她轻手轻脚拐出去到洗手间。  
小姑娘解决完生理问题洗把脸就清醒到不愿意接着睡了。野田老师看了一眼钟，距离起床时间还有半个小时，索性就先帮她把头发梳理好去音乐教室待着玩会。佳茉坐在小板凳上老老实实任由老师摆布。今天的发绳不是红色的蝴蝶结，而是带着设计特殊的金色三角金属装饰的发绳，相当个性洋气。  
“爹地给我的！”小姑娘透过镜子发现老师好奇地翻看了一下骄傲脸炫耀。昨天晚上睡觉前她看上了刚爹地扎的发绳，颠颠儿跑过去要用自己的蝴蝶结跟爹地换。刚爹地一脸哭笑不得，看赛车比赛的光一爸爸倒是莫名恶趣味地说了什么话，惹得刚爹地红了脸抄起沙发靠枕就是 一通家庭暴力。早上刚爹地就把他用的发绳绑在自己马尾上，只是坚决没要红色蝴蝶结交换而已。  
“是么？你爹地很有品味啊！”野田老师啧啧称奇，忽然还羡慕起佳茉的妈妈来了。现在哪有这么会挑东西的男人了啊，既然会打扮女儿那对夫人也必须很好啊，还是陪逛街能给精准建议的那种，哪像自己那个审美直出天际的男朋友哦。  
而且还听说佳茉的马尾都是爹地给扎的。为什么好男人都是别人的？前段时间陪佳茉等姑姑来接时，佳茉还炫耀说生日的时候爸爸陪她去迪士尼玩了......学生的家长是这样，自己偶像也是这样。思考到人生残酷的小老师再度受到打击。  
但是打击必定不会只来一次。  
野田老师扭个头的功夫就看见小姑娘不见了，她疑惑地转一圈找去音乐教室，果然看见小姑娘手脚灵活地爬上钢琴凳了  
佳茉的爸爸还会音乐。  
现在有钱人都这么多才多艺的?野田老师刚这么想脑海中蹦出来学生的绘画作品后又默默地把话吞回去。佳茉也不怎么会，但是坐在钢琴前的架势像模像样，简单的儿歌曲子也能弹流畅。野田老师头一回发现学生还自带这一项技能，挨着她坐时好奇问起后，心里盖章佳茉妈妈当真是上辈子拯救了银河系的女人。  
有这么可爱漂亮的女儿，有那么温柔体贴多才的丈夫，这辈子值了吧。  
佳茉长大了想做什么？野田老师想起早上讲故事时的那个关于梦想的话题，便低头问学生。小姑娘一根手指摸着琴键，想了一会儿大眼睛抬起来认真说:“我想唱歌。”  
“做音乐人吗？”野田老师奇了，这个古灵精怪的丫头居然会有这方面的愿望。嘛，不过看这美人胚子的条件，长大了进艺能圈也会发光发亮吧。  
“会很难哦。”野田老师提醒，“老师的偶像就是做音乐的，虽然现在有了很大成就，但是以前都是很辛苦很辛苦付出很多才打拼出来的。”  
艺能圈的竞争太残忍，她的偶像经历的那些她不忍心让自己的学生也来一边。  
小姑娘当真把老师的话想了一遍，还安静地盯着钢琴键好久。不过就是个五岁的孩子，不知道社会真正的残酷，想法也是一天一个样儿，今天想唱歌明天就想当司机了。就在野田老师都以为学生不过信口一说时，佳茉又笑吟吟奶声奶气抬起头。  
“爸爸跟我说没有捷径做什么都是辛苦，开飞机和做清洁都一样难，所以就没什么好怕的呀!”  
这是一种强势霸道，却同样勇敢无畏的逻辑。野田老师被这话怔愣了好久，回过神来的第一个想法居然是——跟这么小的孩子灌输这种话，真的好吗？  
而五岁的孩子虽然尚仰着稚气的脸庞，那股浑然天成的自信却足以征服一个成人。野田老师恍惚中竟有种错觉——

 

她仿佛真的看见了堂本光一。

 

 

九 开始  
堂本刚和堂本光一最初在一起时没有旁观者想像的那么顺利，反而是两个人连提出同居都很困难。  
要告白成功很简单，他们对彼此之间的暧昧关系早就心知肚明，听见心迹解剖根本说不上是意外。堂本光一把人约在情调别致的餐厅，打了好几天腹稿临到关头全没用上，支支吾吾半天说不到重点还是堂本刚总算听废话听到不耐烦嘴皮子利索地打断他来一句——“好，我也是，要在一起吗？”  
青梅竹马的爱情就这点不好，彼此太过了解，一个眼神就明白所有意味，表露感情互诉衷肠这么浪漫的事情也能做得毫无惊喜感。话虽如此，那天佯装镇定说出这句话的堂本刚的脸蛋也被红酒的反光映衬得通红。骤然得到喜欢的人的感情回应，某位王子傻愣愣地半张着嘴盯着对面发呆，直到搁在边上的帽子被烛火烧着得到堂本刚慌乱提醒才七手八脚把神智拉归正常次元。小火苗扑灭了想起来要找回原本的话题又发现一场闹剧把气氛全毁了，不等他懊悔，对面堂本刚却噗嗤一声捂着肚子笑得无比开心。  
于是他也一手捏着被烧了个洞眼的帽子跟着笑了起来。  
我啊可是一直都很幸福的。向来积极乐观的堂本光一不止一次在番组中表达感叹，也不止一次狐狸眼斜斜地偷瞄一下坐在另一边玩头发躲开视线的相方，确认他的嘴角有没有一点点悄悄的弯起。  
那一年的四季堂本光一都是带着樱花味糖果般的快乐气息过来的。组合依旧很稳定，各自的工作也都有条不紊地向更高的平台推进，试探的感情得到彼此的确认和回馈。  
有这个人在身边，能时刻捕捉到那道湿漉漉的视线，他就很满足了。堂本刚和堂本光一都是知足常乐之人，也从来不妄想公开或者得到别人认可。他们安乐于把那些情感藏在独属于两个人的密闭空间里不与外人分享。  
抱歉，职场恋爱是真的可以为所欲为的。长濑巴巴儿眼红，唾骂这两个亲友工作家庭一次性解决对他们这些结婚遥遥无期的单身狗造成的打击，却只能眼睁睁看着他们跨年演唱会结束后撇开一众事务所前后辈钻一辆车回老家。  
可但没有什么是十足十完美无缺的，有些弊病已经在暗处滋养生了。在恋爱，在相爱，在确认关系，可唯独这个常年积攒下来习惯的距离感该怎么变化却让这对幼驯染无所适从了。  
过夜，但不同居。堂本刚几乎在有点固执地坚守着这样的原则，顶多连续呆上三天就要回自己家去——尽管光一从来都没说过一句觉得烦或者赶人离开的话。  
你来我家也可以啊。  
那怎么不能住一起？  
堂本光一察觉到一起长大的这个人的疏离，怕他一个人时胡思乱想逼迫性跟人，他也鼓起勇气去质问为何两个人的关系好像总隔着一层膜。明明可以更为亲近，堂本刚却自己给自己主动设置壁垒障碍似的要把堂本光一推开，比起暧昧时期居然还客套了许多。两套房子中间来回折腾居然也不被他嫌麻烦，好像这样能给他些许安全感似的。  
安全感？  
可明明他很认真地对待着这段关系，还不逃避问题地见了各自家长坦白......堂本光一不是喜欢躲的人，他爱上一个人就不会给自己找任何推卸责任的借口，也不畏惧会为此承担后果，哪怕他心知肚明如果不捅破会轻松容易很多。刚的父母意外地没有给予太多阻拦，不过是心情沉郁了些日子便叮嘱两个孩子小心谨慎，反倒是自己爸妈得知时情绪激动异常，一向脾气温和的光生爸爸甚至直接抄起玄关门口的高尔夫球棒就要拎着自己家臭小子揍，臭小子居然也干干脆脆一点不躲。站在旁边的刚慌得挡在面前护光一连声道歉揽责任，方才还不动如山任凭教训的光一才挪动了躯体反手护住刚的头部警惕地盯着自己父亲。  
自己儿子是什么脾气性格自己最清楚，典型的不撞南墙不回头认死了这辈子都不松。小刚跟光一一起走过了这么多年相处时间比家人还长，感情发生异变父母其实也早就有所察觉只是没到孩子亲口交代那一刻都抱有侥幸心理而已。说到底，他们也没有资格去评判光一的选择，那些低谷的难熬的岁月全是两个人相依为命扶持过来的。孩子大了成熟了，看到的东西做的决定比父母还要长远。光生和喜代子的反抗没有维持半年，再加上女儿的不间断说服就接受了现实，还让小光新年把人带回老家。  
明明父母也都从生气反对到理解尊重，明明前几天自己母亲还……  
本该热恋的小情侣的确陷入到一种微妙的冷战里。工作保持若有若无的距离也就罢了，私下也不愿意有任何角色转换的意思。堂本刚情绪多变，时冷时热是常态，堂本光一也习惯了相方上一秒说的话下一秒就变。可是这一次不同，他明显地感觉到是刚心里有事。  
可有事不能和我说说吗？他怕极了刚什么都宁愿自己心里憋着也不愿意跟他商量着解决。堂本光一有点委屈地看着副驾座的人一直低头抱着手机和西野发邮件也不愿意和自己多交流一句，过了两个红灯后别扭地伸手抽过手机放在储物柜里嘟哝着：“别看了，晕车。”  
跑车的行驶方向是朝着堂本刚家去的。晚上木村哥哥在家招待，堂本光一在帝剧还有工作因此只在快结束时去小坐一会儿并且把堂本刚接走。他晚上还喝了几口酒，手机被抢走后就怏怏地靠回座椅，对着窗外看了一会儿后偏转过头对着光一的侧脸发呆。  
“怎么了？”堂本光一被他这样一动不动的目光盯得心里发毛，大脑飞速过了一遍近一周的事件确认没有做过会惹他生气的事情。副驾座上的小醉鬼哼哼笑着撒酒疯，伸手拍了一下光一的胳膊，蹬掉鞋子，花花绿绿的袜子不客气地踩在法拉利真皮座椅上抱着身体缩成一小团。  
“到了叫我啊。”社长先生含混不清地交代，垂下弯翘的眼睫毛乖乖的入睡。  
可是堂本光一凭借多年接触这个人的经验判断出来，刚其实很清醒。万种疑惑闪过他心里也愈发地发涩，可是又没法把人叫起来问，就算问了刚估计也是会说“没有啊我就长着这种表情的脸真没有在生气”。  
于是司机先生一腔怒火只能发泄在车载音响上——十分暴力地摁了关闭。  
才不是觉得会把醉团子吵醒。  
那天晚上堂本光一只把堂本刚架着送回公寓就离开回自己家了。被冷暴力对待好几天他心里也憋着气在，偏偏醉鬼还拒绝和他交流，他也便想清静冷静一会。可堂本刚沾床就倒一副生活不能自理的模样，堂本光一本来打算直接走人看到他这样没好气地扭头过来给他脱衣服换睡衣，折腾半天才把人塞回被窝。  
可能他这辈子就拿这家伙没办法了吧......堂本光一回到停车场坐在驾驶座上发了好一会儿呆，手搭在方向盘上摩挲好久，忽然手边储物箱传来了独特的鱼扑腾的消息提示音，把他的思绪骤然拉回。  
刚的手机。  
忘记带回去了。  
他疑惑地拿起来，还没有暗下去的屏幕上面显示的是西野的回信。  
【你可想清楚啊，光一君跟你可都是艺人哦，有多不方便我就不说了，给媒体发现了可有的受的...这事我说了不算，你还是跟光一君好好商量......】  
什么事？商量？发现？  
没来得及读完屏幕就黑了下去。  
而堂本光一懵了。

 

堂本刚察觉到相方这几天忽然变得奇怪。  
不仅不主动粘人了，还主动保持距离退让，收录番组的间隙自己每次狐疑地抬起头总看见他不自然移开明明盯了很久的视线装作不甚在意的样子，扭头和高见泽或者经纪人强行开启新话题。  
啊......我晚上就在剧场睡了。堂本光一第五次以干巴巴的理由搪塞时，插着腰拎着便当盒的堂本刚直接把人堵在了乐屋门口。  
快撤快撤小两口要吵架了！福田路过走廊瞄了在座长乐屋门口对峙的两人，就大呼小叫推搡着跟在身后的小伙伴换条路出去。这些后辈也是给堂本光一惯得蹬鼻子上脸无所顾忌什么都敢说。可是座长没有机会去把这几个小子揪回来回炉教育，因为相方面色沉静地发出指令——让开我要进去。  
于是座长也只有老老实实让路的份，并且顺带拉上了门。  
吃过没？  
还没......  
没？知道几点了么巨匠？  
可能会让后辈们失望吧，他们期待的前辈被教育之类的场面之存在于脑补当中了。堂本刚面上一点没看出来会生气，也着实没有来吵架的意思，平淡地把便当盒打开推过去，另一个保温桶里还是炖好的补汤。如果偏要说有恼火好像更是因为光一又不按时吃东西糟蹋胃，几天不见眼瞧着脸又瘦了一圈，下巴骨线看得愈发明显。嘴上嚷嚷要增重，重能直接粘身上？这个明显错过进餐点的时间段，堂本刚坐在这头心不在焉胡乱翻shock的剧本，堂本光一坐那头闷脑袋扒饭，纸页翻动声和汤水声交织着安静里倒也不显得尴尬，丝毫看不出来是暗地里冷战过好些天的相处状态。  
刚才进来的时候看见外边一个小男孩在乱跑也没个大人看着..撞着器材了怎么办？堂本刚想到了什么般忽然开口问。  
小男孩？堂本光一嘴里还含着半块鸡蛋烧，皱眉想了一下点点头：“哦，那是市村先生的儿子，跟着来玩的...还挺喜欢舞台剧的，shock也来看过。”  
“这是要干嘛?从小熏陶，子承父业？”堂本刚不知道想到了什么般噗嗤笑起来，脑补了刚刚那个虎头虎脑的小子站在舞台上拿出市村先生的腔调的架势的画面来。“他倒有意思，跟我一副自来熟的样子还要一起玩。”  
鸡蛋烧在嘴里打了个转吞下肚，堂本光一思路拐向另一个方向后美味也忽然如同嚼蜡。筷子尖在饭里面扒拉几下，低头听不出情绪变化地说：“小孩子是很喜欢粘着你啊，前几天光希不还没让你走吗？”  
堂本刚那天喝得有点上头，许多记忆都不大清楚了，听见他给出评价摇摇头说：“真是谢谢你啊，我也不知道有这种奇特的技能有什么用，可能以后退休了到老家半个幼儿园创造事业第二春吧？”  
他不过随口胡说八道，堂本光一吃饭吞咽的动作却更加迟缓起来。他抬眼深深地望着对面，喉头滚动想要说什么却又抿唇。  
“你喜欢小孩子啊。”他语气中的失落情绪已经无法掩藏了，别别扭扭地反倒像吃醋了，没打理的塌毛滑下来微微遮住眼睛。堂本刚看他这个反应露出小虎牙玩猫似的伸手用给捋了捋碎发，也不意外地被看上去敏感神经发作的猫抖落开。  
“还好吧，别人家的孩子不都一样？”堂本刚没在意，懒懒打了个哈欠抱着平时座长用的抱枕仰躺在榻榻米上。光一盘腿坐在桌边恰巧隔开一个微妙的角度而去错过刚脸上的表情。  
“你呢？”他听见刚有些闷的声音传来。  
便当盒里面的食物不知不觉已经全部下肚，所以堂本光一下意识又想用筷子戳米粒掩饰思绪时才发现已经干干净净。“我？”他慢慢收拾着饭盒，好半天挤出来话：“.....我不知道，不吵闹就好吧。”  
话落之后乐屋又陷入了诡异的安静中。堂本光一依旧盘腿坐着，堂本刚也依旧枕着胳膊仰躺，只是原本翘起来的一只脚停止了晃动。虽不言语各怀心思，但是彼此都绷紧了神经。乐屋外走廊也传来男孩子活蹦乱跳的闹腾声，他的父亲忙完正领着他回去，还说不要闹妈妈要在家等急了。  
别人的家，正常的家。  
堂本光一忽然感受到堂本刚急促起来的呼吸，事实证明他的感觉也是对的，当父子的脚步声和对话声逐渐消失在门口，堂本刚忽然丢开枕头坐起来堂本光一也几乎同一时刻条件反射性跟着坐起。  
额.....便当盒。高度统一的动作引来堂本刚诧异的注视，堂本光一慌乱地把整理好的饭盒递过去。  
都是怎么了？有什么问题就说啊....纵使两人各有心思各有怨念，但是也没有先开口的打算。两个人对站着略显突兀，堂本刚意识到这个问题后才勉强勾起唇接过来，叮嘱了句早点睡夜里凉空调温度不要打太低。堂本光一胡乱应下，手指捏着衣角看着他往门口去，一时送也不是跟着也不是。  
堂堂座长局促得像个孩子。  
就在门把手要被拧开时，堂本光一又忽然开口了。  
他可能当真憋不住了，不想看见刚心事重重的样子，也不想两个人中间总的不到有效沟通一拖再拖。既然来送便当了，就说明刚也有事要来说的不是吗？  
沉默无用。一向高效率主义的座长率先打破尴尬。  
“那个事情....”堂本光一的出声把那人的步伐叫住，“我不知道是不是我妈跟你说了什么,如果有的话请你也别放心上，她一时间也没法调整适应而已...”他看着那人僵直的后背自己的嘴巴也越发干涩起来，反正已经说到着了索性就交代清楚。  
“我已经决定跟你过这一辈子，就想好该放弃什么了。有没有孩子无所谓，真的，我从来都没有想过这方面的事情，也并不是因为要你安心才说这种话。”  
孩子。  
一个困扰了刚多日宁愿自己憋着处理也不愿意摆在明面上和他商量沟通的问题。  
他紧张而迫不及待地想要揭开刚的心结，而刚好半天没出声。  
手依旧搭在门把手上，好像忘了放下来似的。  
可能下一秒就会生光一的气，可能会不给回应接着推门就走。而堂本刚的手指缓缓撤回，原本在冷气房中冰凉的金属把手也被捂上体温。他转过身，望着不知所措的光一。

 

“你看我手机了？”他皱眉，突如其来的发问让原本心中准备好无数个回答的堂本光一瞬间哑然了。

 

十、释然   
世界上有那么一个人，敢在一家之主光生蹲守财经频道时抢遥控器调台还不被教训。  
这不算什么，毕竟这位人士还做出在光一看F1时不仅不安静还搂着脖子闹要看动画片并且成功逼迫光一让位的光辉事迹。  
上一个吵到堂本光一看直播的后辈已经在帝剧后台凉透了，惨烈壮阔的殴打状况已成传说。  
所以当福田知道堂本光一为了应对闺女被逼到直播不得不走出家门躲到酒吧看时世界观都爆炸。  
喜代子端着切好的水果从厨房出来时看见的就是丈夫无可奈何坐在角落，小家伙坐地板上抱着遥控器乱调的祖孙和谐场景。  
“乖宝不坐地上啊!地上凉会冻肚子！”奶奶把水果盘子放在茶几上急急地把孙女拉起来让她好好坐沙发，还瞪了一眼丈夫责备不会看护。  
得，这祖宗就是全家的心尖子。光生先生很能摆的正自己的家庭地位，默默挪了个位给妻子。这孩子来的不容易，她两个爸爸为了她的平安出生简直磨掉一层皮的艰辛。再加上光一打小就去了东京，喜代子那份缺失的母爱全都几何倍投在孙女身上。  
每天基本台词——乖宝比她爸小时候强多了——念叨到光生能背下来的地步。  
佳茉在爷爷奶奶家呆习惯了没觉得不自在，从幼儿园回来之后就嘚啵小嘴跟喜代子念叨一天的故事，能说会道的劲头反正跟小时候文静比姐姐还文静的光一不一样。刚和光一都有工作顾不上照看，可小茉莫名就记得晚上会有爸爸的直播。  
嗯，可能也跟野田老师的碎碎念里透露的信息有那么一丢丢关系。  
这孩子....看着让人心疼，喜代子拿了半片苹果让孙女吃。家长不在家，小孩子就只能从电视上面看见人。有时候几小时的直播也能坐得住，等看到光一和刚了才困到倒头睡。之前还听见儿子说佳茉在家从来不看自己节目，小东西害羞又嘴硬，万不肯承认自己到底多关心。喜代子没忍住把一次拍下来的照片给光一看时，她这三十好几顶天立地的儿子眼圈当场就红了。  
不是一家人不进一家门，好好说话会死综合征是会遗传的。事实证明知道自己的工作能得到孩子的关注和喜爱时，两个人的心情比当年得世界纪录还高兴一百遍。  
堂本光一因自己的solo专独自上的直播节目，哪怕坐在后排人堆里不说话安静地看着塔摩利桑和嘉宾聊天也是镜头里面存在感强烈到无可忽视的存在。小西装黑白皮鞋，仿佛是中古世纪的欧洲贵族。儿子长得像妻子，孙女长得像儿子。光生捧着茶杯坐边上眼睛在自己面前和电视上转悠一圈当真有错乱感。  
堂本光一本就抓着话筒坐在边上发呆，依据过往经验算着可能十几分钟之内都不会有自己什么事。可偏偏观众来信环节一位主妇提到自己有很喜欢的歌手，也很想带着孩子去喜欢，奈何代沟明显，请问有什么拉进父母子女之间时代感的歌曲推荐。  
有那么一种名主持，看上去什么都不在意甚至显得稀里糊涂，但是墨镜下面眼睛一转就开始挖坑等人跳制造话题了。塔摩利转头环视一圈，不紧不慢跟离自己最近的嘉宾说:“话是这么说……可我们这边好像还没有当父母的吧……？这份心情还真是……”  
不错，这一组歌手普遍年龄层低，大半个台子还被女子偶像团体占了个全，偶尔两个资质老的还是高见泽的不婚不育类型。主持人的转头也带动了嘉宾席位的互相打探，本来一致的附和声中也出来几个疑惑的声音，并且有人想起来什么还互相打探示意着。  
堂本光一就这么眼睁睁看见逐渐增多的眼神落在自己身上。  
不好意思，作为唯一一个成家又有孩子的异类，他理所应当受到独身者的瞩目。更何况这位的成家对象和孩子都是一等一的爆炸新闻点。  
“那个……光一桑……”女主持人也纠结了很久该不该提醒，最后选择犹犹豫豫提了一句。  
然后塔摩利桑也“才注意到骚动”跟着扭头看过来，并且“恍然大悟”。  
要说名主持还是名主持，不是提那种媒体小报的问题却精准地另辟途径定位到大众关注点又不过分涉及私生活，直播现场当事人躲不掉，又没有第二人帮忙顶锅转移注意力。  
堂本光一硬着头皮把话筒举起来应对，大脑超高速运转避免再掉进坑里，也同样太知道自己不管说什么都能沦为第二天的新闻头条标题了。  
“不说我都忘了……光一家女儿也到了能有喜欢的搁的年纪了吧……多大了来着？”  
“啊……五岁了，刚满。”堂本光一坐直身子，事已至此只能用最简练最万金油的话去搪塞。  
“都这么大了呀，平时喜欢什么歌？”塔摩利桑一副很是好奇的模样采访。  
“就是动画片儿歌之类的，会跟着唱。”堂本光一笑着给一般答案，但明显不能满足主持人的求知欲，那边更直接地击中核心:“你们那么多歌孩子平时听吗？会喜欢吗？”  
敢这么直接把事捅明面不忌讳的放眼全艺能圈也就这位和中居了。堂本光一苦笑，摇了摇头认真说:“不会刻意给她听，刚君会教一些。但是小孩子也听不太懂。如果想要拉进距离选歌曲倒是其次，不如多多培养共同记忆吧。”  
话说到这一步就连看热闹的嘉宾们都忍不住想鼓掌膜拜一下这份标准答案。回答了问题解决了观众苦恼也不至于让自己家庭太招眼，还婉转地维护了家人，而且攻防得当就是主持人也不好再继续把话题深入下去了。果然老辣的司会呵呵笑着夸奖一番这个方法后相当识时务地把话题转开到介绍歌曲上面不做纠缠，问到这个地步正正好。堂本光一也才暗自舒口气往座位靠了靠，感叹原来躲不掉的问题什么时候都躲不干净。  
他和刚怕的不是自己被舆论媒体评价成什么样，而是怕看见佳茉的相关信息被曝光在媒体上接受审视洗礼。即便已经过去多年，外界的恶意依旧不足以使浸淫圈子多年的他们给予信任。  
可即便只把话题斩断到层面上，也足够网络上爆炸一波了。  
【我没听错吧？!!我有生之年从光一嘴里听见我们小公主的消息了？！】  
【视频1分52秒永久保存版!】  
【 天，哭了，可怜我们con上举小公主应援扇子都被他俩活生生无视……感谢塔摩利桑？】  
【我光王平时一定有刷推是吧！直接帮我们打脸寇对吧!!听没听见啊刚老师就是有陪孩子啊造谣的去死吧！】  
【哈哈哈哈超级好奇刚老师会给小公主听什么歌了!千万别是chinchinponpon那种我们宝宝可是女孩子呀！】  
在媒体官方出完整新闻报道前，有关“堂本光一”“堂本刚”“女儿”的关键词就已经一路热度飚升，其中也不乏垂死挣扎的o饭，和感叹要不是节目提及自己都忘记堂本家还有个女儿的一众路人。  
可敢提出抱怨的也就只有小丫头了。被爸爸保护着的小茉正在电视机前无限怨念明明她喜欢nino哥哥说什么只会动画片歌曲啊！  
她不仅会唱虹，而且会弹虹!  
节目后面的光一爸爸到底多酷炫都不能挽救在闺女心中的形象了。小茉看完就困，堂本刚打电话来问候都被告知已经趴床上打呼噜了。堂本刚哭笑不得，跟喜代子闲聊了几句便挂了通话。  
放在五年前，谁能想到家庭会发展到这地步？喜代子把床头灯光调暗，坐在床头边上轻轻抚摸着孙女熟睡的小脸。小家伙才出生那会子一点儿也不像光一，大眼睛小嘴巴和刚幼时的照片一模一样。可是后来渐渐大了模样也跟着变，变来变去发展势头往光一爸爸的方向一发不可收拾，连喜代子妈妈和小惠姑姑都亲手盖章认证像小光一。  
一点没差，和光一小时候被迫穿上姐姐的和服带上发髻的模样像神了。  
“爸爸哪有宝宝乖啊..三十了还来跟我闹...”喜代子奶奶碎碎念，没由得想起来当年儿子一脸严肃和自己据理力争的样子。  
光生说的没错，儿子那份天然性格妥妥是妻子遗传责任。喜代子也的确就是无意地顺嘴一说罢了，却没想到会给刚带来那么大的困扰。  
“可是您明知道他心思细啊，您说什么他不记在心上？....”那时父亲在中间劝和，光一的语气才的以缓和，控制着情绪坐回沙发上闷闷不乐。喜代子妈妈在光一突然不打招呼就回来还劈头盖脸一通质问之后才意识到自己都有点记不得的无心之言伤了小刚的心，后悔之下就要立即打电话跟孩子说清楚却又被光一阻拦下来。  
“算了...也不是您的错...我们俩的责任怪不得任何人。”儿子强行把听筒抽出摁回座机上，颇为烦躁地挠了挠头发说他来解决。  
堂本光一的确没忍住把堂本刚的手机打开来看了，这一点他也愿意给予严肃道歉。刚的手机密码永远都是生日那几位，他没用多少力气就熟练打开了界面，调到了聊天记录。  
触目惊心。  
【收养？你开玩笑呢？愚人节？新段子？】  
【跟你说正事呢别扯了。】  
【...是你在跟我扯呢...认真的？？你怎么忽然有这个想法的？】  
【认真的啊，我这不是在跟你商量？】  
【喂你商量错人了吧？你不跟光一君说找我干嘛？....谁催你了？....反正我猜不是光一君，那家伙有你天下足的模样...他妈妈？】  
【你怎么那么多废话呢...不知道就不聊了懒得跟你浪费时间。】  
......  
堂本刚断断续续和西野聊了有好几天，在堂本光一没有发觉的每个时刻。  
看完之后的堂本光一坐在驾驶座上又松口气又觉得荒唐，也大致猜出来刚这段时间的不对劲究竟怎么回事了。  
也是自己太任性天真，早该想到家人的理解不会那么透彻。父母毕竟是老一辈的人，能接受儿子选择一个男人共度余生就已经算是通达了，他怎么能去奢望父母对其他方面没有愿望？  
怕是母亲跟刚碎碎念了什么关于孩子的事情，甚至还天然不顾后果地胡乱建议收养。刚本来就对自己父母怀有浓重的亏欠心理，在喜代子面前不加以流露思绪私下里居然已经做到了这么详细的调查准备。  
唯独就是不肯和自己沟通罢了。  
当两人站在乐屋里对峙时，堂本光一紧张地看着他的反应。堂本刚安静地盯了他半晌，堂本光一几乎就要条件反射性去认错哄人，而他意料之外地没有过多的情感反应，重新拎着袋子走回茶几边盘腿坐下，还示意光一坐在对面。  
“所以你怎么想的？”没有闹脾气，也没有抓住光一看了自己手机这件事过多纠缠，冷静理智就事说事的模样毫不拖泥带水，省电的人连吵架都觉得费事。  
“我不要。”堂本光一也不拐弯抹角直截了当地给答案，“我们的职业不合适，我们也根本没有做好准备去迎接一个成员。你不必因为觉得欠我父母给自己负担，这也是对别的生命的不负责。”  
堂本刚点点头，表示理解了他的话，脸上的神色有所缓和但又被疲惫所替代。他焦虑了很长时间，喜代子妈妈捧着以前的相册念叨也不知道如果光一有孩子会是什么样时他心里总像针扎班疼痛。自己的母亲虽然从来不提起，可他也知道母亲在悄悄准备给未来孙子孙女的衣服玩具。他没有指责的意思，反而会因为无法回应父母的期许感到无限内疚自责。他擅自任性自私地跟光一在一起，就不可避免地让家人有所缺憾。  
“除非是你喜欢小孩子，真的觉得家里多一个成员会更快乐.....刚，我真的很幸福很满足了，我不会说话，但是请你也务必相信我没有任何遗憾额后悔。”堂本光一认真地补充，还半倾身凑过去强势对上对方下意识逃避的眼神。“说实话，如果不是跟你的孩子，我一点感觉都没有。”  
座长幼稚的话语总算让对方半感动半好笑地抬起眸子，拍了一下那只不老实的狐狸爪子：“没那功能，想都别想，除了unko什么都没有。”他不是稀少的特殊染色体群体，这一点小时候做区别鉴定时就确认了结果。虽然自己祖上有过这样体质的人出现过，但是没落着自己头上就是没落到。  
不过也正是得益于这一点，他才无所顾忌放开手脚为自己的事业闯荡不用担惊受怕处处防范。话说回来，光一的孩子啊....他也总有那么许多时刻会去幻想一个孩子的轮廓，想象身为好爸爸的光一会是什么情状，每每发呆到自己忍不住笑出来回过神时又不过是自嘲。  
不过这一次，堂本光一没说什么“不许说unko”的话。  
他反而站起来长腿迈过茶几，把刚压迫在身体之前，探身把柔软的唇舌攻占了个彻底，并且恶趣味地要来一次觊觎已久的帝剧乐屋play。  
不回家就不回家嘛，人在身边不就行，反正座长一向对地点什么的不是很讲究....堂本刚骤然身上被扑了一只狼也不拒绝，解开心结后就是要来一场痛痛快快的性爱不然怎么对得起这么些日子冷战的煎熬？于是只短暂愣神了那么几秒就抱住他的颈项给予热切的回吻，三两下帮忙解开上衣和皮带。  
空调的温度很冷。  
可是交缠的躯体很烫。  
此时此刻不需要世俗不需要伦理也不需要所谓结晶，只是简简单单依偎取暖的两个人而已。  
性使人丧失思考能力化为动物。两个人压抑着喘息缓慢动作，有种偷情一般的快感，中间还夹杂着许多中学生趣味的荤话，换来彼此更为刺激的索求。  
男人是下半身动物，床上话说完就忘。  
而意识迷离间堂本光一隐隐约约记得刚仿佛在低吟间闷哼出来一个短句。

 

“你没戴套？”


	3. Chapter 3

十一、无孔不入  
“不是这样子啦！你现在是大灰狼，只能呆在森林区呀，吃一个胡萝卜才能出来的！”  
“我是小绵羊所以我能出拳头你不行！”  
"红色红色不是粉红色!"  
大长腿叔叔坐在小萝莉边上手里抓着一堆卡片和蜡笔，对写着“适用2-6岁儿童”字样的图画书上面的游戏痴呆状犯傻。  
而且毫无疑问是被这个五岁儿童嫌弃了。  
“快告诉我不是我智商有问题....”主唱君被规则折磨到抓狂，听见包厢的门被拉开有人走进来便扭头一脸纠结寻求确认。可是堂本光一在对面坐下扫了一眼丫头的图画书，顺手抓起几根彩笔画了几个圈还跟她比划几下猜拳就逗得团子欢欣鼓舞直乐呵还拍手说赢了赢了。  
大概是使用异世界语言和脑电波沟通出来的结果。  
“不用怀疑，就是你智商有问题。”亲友残忍地边收拾桌子上乱糟糟的东西装进团子的小书包边残忍补刀，长濑摊倒在地上绝望哀嚎你们这是疯了么？而且这种诡异的游戏居然还有随机掉落便便卡的神奇功能，累积十个就能充当肥料拥有一片茂密的小菜园...很好这种审美趣味取向清奇的书一看就是刚给买的。  
玩多了就知道规则了。好在堂本光一尚有一丝良心没有赶尽杀绝，体贴地给予安抚。长濑才慢吞吞爬坐起来，听见这话脑补了一下大半夜堂本家一家三口围坐成一圈严肃打便便卡的画面....又忽然觉得他接着躺着也挺好的。  
虽说现在住得近，但是各自都有忙碌的工作两个亲友也不像以前那样频繁地碰面，只是想起来就约出来聚一下而已。刚还是跟乐队伙伴埋头钻在录音室里没出来，俩晚饭没着落的一大一小正好跟着填肚子。  
“叔叔请客想吃啥点啥！”长濑对这个小侄女一向大方，摊着菜单叫她随便点。主唱先生一向很骄傲地炫耀自己有多受丫头欢迎，还各种坑蒙拐骗诱哄小萝莉说以后找男朋友就要按长濑叔叔的标准来，要一米八大长腿那种。然而每次他沾沾自喜时，堂本刚总会在边上不冷不淡来一句“不奇怪小孩子就是喜欢跟心智近似的人对话”，打破他脆弱的玻璃心不说还摔在地上胡乱踩。  
如果换做是刚坐在边上倒还真的能拿出美食家的架势狠宰上一通，可一个五岁的孩子能吃的了多少？不过就要了一块草莓蛋糕和一杯橘子汁便心满意足，安静地抱着小碗坐旁边闷头啃蟹腿十分让人省心。  
“上次那个桐原君还找你了吗？”长濑乘光一回电话的功夫还扒在桌上凑过去跟与蟹腿搏斗的佳茉八卦。他自诩的“佳茉同学最喜欢的叔叔没有之一”可不是开玩笑的，那必须是参与侄女所有心路历程还能提供建议并且顺带一起吐槽同学合格“闺蜜”。作为她俩爹的共同亲友，他莫名就觉得自己有义务操着干爹一般的心，满月酒的红包也包得又大又厚虽然最后还是败给了真壕气冲天的社长并且被几个前辈挤到五名开外了。  
“他早就去找真麻玩了啊。”小团子狠狠咬了一口腿肉嘟嘴。这个年纪的小男生最是见异思迁看见可爱的小妹妹就黏的时候，得不到回应也不失落就立马去找其他小朋友示好。佳茉固然吸引人注意力的能力彪悍，但是矜持高冷程度也与之成正比。桐原小朋友坚持送了几天小蛋糕得不到小美人亲近就不愿意坚持了。佳茉还觉得他莫名其妙，不是才说大家是好朋友的吗怎么说不理人就不理人呢？而且真麻本来和自己玩得最好，现在有了新伙伴也不要"闺蜜"了。  
“就说嘛这种靠小手段三心二意追女生的才要不得，我觉得上次帮你打架的那个滨田不错!怎么样下次放学叫出来叔叔带你们去吃大餐？”长濑叔叔无比诚恳地提建议，没等到侄女认可反倒桌子底下挨了一脚，吃痛地哀嚎一声转头就看见光一超凶地瞪着自己。  
小丫头只是疑惑地瞥了叔叔一下就抓了个大虾继续缠斗。  
"你看你，这就不对了，小朋友之间纯纯的感情多宝贵啊！"长濑其实就是纯粹坏心眼看堂本光一着急好玩。想当年这人刚当爹的时候根本没有表面上展现得那么淡定，死撑着面瘫脸装老成罢了其实心里七上八下连觉都睡不着。满肚子心事翻来覆去又不敢把刚吵醒，在阳台抽烟也解决不了问题就不客气地一个电话把住在附近的亲友叫到24h酒吧聊人生。  
王子殿下失眠了。  
还边灌着啤酒边捂着额头唠叨这个是个丫头啊社会那么险恶被骗了怎么办啊？把男朋友带回家了怎么办啊？你笑个屁你想想此时此刻就有个臭小子在世界的某个角落等着长大了就拐她走……还睡得着？？  
活了三十年都从来没在女性身上苦恼过的堂本光一头一回对着留着自己血液的女儿大脑发懵了，不仅发懵还没安全感，总觉得有人要跟自己抢这个宝贝似的处处防备却又找不到具体的敌对目标。  
那是长濑第一次认识到一个有女儿的父亲能变得多纠结。偏他还坏心眼故意刺激，附和着说对啊对啊说不定带回来一个不良少年说要结婚你跟刚要是反对就威胁离家出走呢!  
她敢？！微醺的王子殿下很入戏地将酒瓶底儿往桌沿一磕碎发后面的眼睛睁得溜圆。  
枕边人连续几天的失眠后堂本刚总算忍无可忍，一个电话打过来质问长濑到底跟光一说什么乱七八糟的话了导致这呆子天天蹲在摇篮面前对着熟睡的闺女碎碎念都快魔怔了。  
都当了五年的爹还一点长进也没有。堂本光一完全不认为是自己封建保守神经敏感的错——那个叫滨田的又是谁啊打架还暴力倾向呢反正就是趁着机会摸我闺女小手是吧别解释了谁还不是这个年纪过来的哦仗着年纪小装什么天真无邪？  
暴言的毛病一如既往，长濑也懒得跟他拌嘴。小朋友根本不管大人们在谈论什么话题，反正听不懂也不关她事，吃饱了蛋糕就在边上接着翻小画书。他们俩也的确东拉西扯，讨论一下工作和游戏里的攻略，帮忙解决点组合里交往遇上的烦心事，……  
烦心事大多是长濑叔叔的，光一爸爸从来没在自己面前说过这方面的困扰。也是，大概自己在场他怕有小坏蛋回去告状。佳茉握着蜡笔涂颜色相当自觉地帮光一爸爸找理由。  
毕竟堂本刚可是能笑眯眯蹲下来皮笑肉不笑对女儿教导"没错，光一爸爸跟叔叔说了什么初恋女神的名字的话一定要来告诉爹地哦"的恐怖人士。  
小间谍同学也当真误会光一爸爸了。  
"有人找你？"堂本光一靠着墙端着杯子喝水见他老往手机上面瞄便停下话茬转而问。  
"哦，几个朋友正好也在这家店，说看见我停的车了，问要不要一块聚。"长濑划开亮个不停地屏幕说，"你也见过的……要不……"他打字到一半忽然想起来什么般，转眼扫一眼边上的小家伙，又把打出来的话删掉重新发了一个婉拒。  
"算了也不方便。"长濑大大咧咧直截了当回复堂本光一疑惑的眼神，伸手撸一把小茉的脑门，意料之中地被很嫌弃地一爪子挥开。朋友和朋友也是有区别的，之前引见一下互相打招呼无所谓，不过就他们两个大男人而已。可小茉被看护得严实，给其他圈内朋友见到总归是不大好。  
"还真打算一直这么藏着？"长濑压低了声音对丫头的后脑勺努努嘴。堂本光一偏头，肉包子脸只给了个侧面看一心一意涂着画书甚至自由创作起来，两只爪子上面全是颜料。孩子不小了，以后还要上小学上中学不会一直处在他们的看护底下。"暂时只能这样啊。"堂本光一移开视线手指轻轻在桌沿上叩了几下，看得出来心情也是挺烦躁的。"哪儿都有眼睛盯着，不敢冒险。"  
对于经历过机场大楼三百六十度长枪短炮围堵大场面的人来说现在的一点小跟踪小偷拍根本算不了什么，但是也足以让人心烦意乱无所适从。前几天不过是直播被问及几句，各新闻网站就揪着一点点信息不放作文一篇接着一篇，扒了堂本刚和堂本光一五年来的事业经历和小道传言，还把当年的旧报道挖回来当新料复习一遍抢眼球。更好笑的是蹲守的周刊记者只拍到一张女性抱着孩子出入小区的照片就认证对方是小主人公和姑姑，报道出来后闹出舆论动静了正主痛骂杂志社侵犯个人隐私甚至要起诉。  
"那假如以后她想从事这方面工作呢？你跟刚还能装作哦这谁啊不认识？"长濑深觉逃避能缓和局面但不是长久之计，还脑洞大开提出创造性假设，"…当然我也不是说要公开什么的，只是天天这么躲着孩子不会受不了吗？虽然我也没什么更好的建议……可总这么不能见人一样的对待方式……没办法长远下去吧？"  
儿童不比成人。他们十几岁做艺人时身处在被监控般的成长环境尚且觉得身心发展难以协调，更别说才个位数年纪的幼儿了。佳茉再听话再乖巧这也不是让她总处在躲闪他人视线状态中的理由。现在看着没事活蹦乱跳的，时间久了小孩子心中也会不自觉产生"我是见不得人的存在"的心理吧。  
而且影响可能是终身的。  
可也怪不得家长会如此敏感小心翼翼。长濑说完自己也有点后悔。旁观者永远站着说话不腰疼，家长总有许多自己的考量，不是自己的孩子就永远无法切身体会那种担忧和畏惧。  
"话是这么说……之前家周围被围堵被追车的事发生不少次，离的最近的幼儿园也一堆人蹲着，要不然刚怎么会把她送去那么远的学校？……唉要是能简简单单地当个上班族多好。他还跟我开玩笑，说估计就算我俩隐退了小茉都摆脱不了镜头追捕……"  
"喂喂喂不要这样吧？还出身是原罪了？？"长濑赶紧挥着一双筷子斩断话头避免对话往更加消极的方向发展，原本夹起来的寿司都被他晃散了。  
"你才是别擅自加戏吧？"堂本光一被他的脑回路逗笑了，"实事求是而已啊，谁还天真地觉得能名利双收啊真当我不上网？"  
网络势力有多恐怖他们早不是第一天领教，也从来没有所有人都给予祝福的妄想，从来只自己珍惜便足够。丫头因为自己和刚的缘故受了很多言语攻击，他们也都心知肚明。污秽的言语落在为人父母者心上时的攻击力最盛，他和刚也从最初的愤怒到刻意无视到逐渐淡忘。除了继续沉默忍耐他们也别无选择。  
反正短时间也没法得出结论，堂本光一索性端起茶杯把残水倒嘴里喝干净了摆摆手说:"不早了，回去吧。"  
巴不得转移话题的长濑自然响应，还七手八脚吆喝小茉收东西回家。  
"你那帮朋友没走的话再去续个摊不也还来得及？"闺女要回家早睡，堂本光一自然也不能在外面逗留太久。连累一个单身男人这个点结束晚饭心里有点过意不去，他下楼梯时一手牵着丫头防她踩空摔着一边拉低帽檐回头跟长濑说。  
"算了算了家里还有主子等我回去喂食呢……那帮家伙闹起来估计又得半夜，我明天还要早起工作哦。"长濑打了个哈欠表示要调整到健康作息不跟着胡闹了。"车要不就先停这儿？……明天再来拿吧……"他喝了点酒不能开车，碎碎念的功夫跟着光一脚后跟走出店门，还没来得及问要不打车回去就看见走在前边的人脚步一顿，差点撞了个前胸贴后背。  
"怎么……？？"疑惑还没出口，他便眼睁睁看见堂本光一反应速度极快地把逗猫玩的佳茉捞起来，敞开运动外套拉链半包着，一手托人一手挡在团子脸侧转身就往里走。小茉没反应过来发生了啥，小脸藏在光一颈项下面的衣服阴影里，想抬头挣扎还被摁了个结实。  
"哎你去哪？！"长濑再迟钝凭借多年经验也知道光一是看见蹲守的媒记了，顺着方向看过去果然能看见马路对面巷口有露出半个身子挂着摄像机的人。  
"你先回去，我开你车走……车钥匙？"  
严谨的人也有犯天然的时候，都急匆匆走几步了才想起来跟主人要东西，小肉团子扒在光一爸爸胸口跟着望过来的眼神透着呆。长濑被这一通整懵了，下意识愣愣地把钥匙摸出来递过去才想起什么一拍脑门抬脚追过去——

"早说你没喝酒啊！！喂你带我一块回去啊!"

 

十二、滋生  
如果司机先生没有把他推醒，堂本刚觉得他能躺在副驾驶再睡上五个小时不睁眼。  
大冬天，车外是冰冷的温度，车里是暖烘烘开着的空调。拥有A级驾驶资格证的驾驶员技术还是不错的，一路上都开得无比平缓。再盖上个小毛毯缩在柔软的座椅里……简直是继母亲的子宫以外最适合安眠的环境。  
"还没睡够？"车停在服务区，堂本光一熄火后抓起棒球帽扣上就下来了，扭头看见副驾座的人不过抬个眼皮的功夫就懒懒地偏着脑袋在靠枕上蹭蹭一副要接着做春秋大梦的样子，便哭笑不得地绕到另一边亲自给开车门。  
"冷啊！"冰凉的空气在门被打开的时候灌进来，什么瞌睡虫也被赶跑了。堂本刚打了个哆嗦被迫清醒，对上一张狐狸脸起床气严重恨不得抄起靠枕就丢过去。  
年末总是最忙碌的时候。几场演唱会连着开下来也只有这个怪物体力的人能做到只睡一觉就恢复正常。连日的劳累让人头晕眼花，最后一天脸色发白的样子把建桑都吓一跳。  
"叫你前几天熬通宵？"堂本光一指着他那没消散完全的黑眼圈犀利道明真相。明明知道要连开上几天的live还不注意休息，要不是经纪人说漏嘴他都不知道这家伙在录音室呆了一天没出门。  
熬夜伤身熬夜伤身。自己作出来的结果怪不得别人，虽然堂本刚很想试图把锅甩给缠着自己做不让睡的某人，奈何这几天某人实在自律到不像话，仿佛从夏天的某次开始就养成内射坏毛病的人不存在一样。  
坏习惯要不得，千千万万不能纵容。纵容一次就有下一次，叫他戴套还委屈得跟什么似的。人啊也就是这么一步步被放逐堕落的  
新年新气象。两个人跟着团队去神社简单参拜后就先去了光一老家，现在正是前往奈良的路上。闲散时间零零碎碎加起来的确没多少是用来睡眠的，清晨出门前喜代子妈妈拉着手交代了什么堂本刚真的一点也想不起来了。  
"过了三十岁人会变笨吗？"他严肃地跟光一讨论这个问题，又立即发现哪里不对劲地补充说明，"哦不对，30岁的是你不是我。"  
刚满而立的三十岁大叔莫名被一百天的年下嫌老。堂本光一把托盘里热乎乎的红豆汤推过去:"你点的赶紧喝啊，不是说冷吗？"  
服务区能有什么好吃的？宣传标语和美食外景节目里大呼小叫好吃的主持人都是骗人的。服务站这个时间点还很空荡，游客三三两两逛着买土产的吃早饭的休息的……堂本刚随口点了几样就缩在几乎没人的角落呆着头歪靠在窗户上，堂本光一独自去窗口点餐结账端着托盘跟着找过来落座。两个人空腹出门到现在才找早餐吃胃口都错过时间了。堂本光一一盘咖喱饭都见底了对面人居然还没动嘴，提醒了一句还在闹觉的人才拿起勺子懒怠地搅拌一下。  
看着就黏糊糊的形状……根本不需要动用神奇的联想力就觉得恶心。堂本刚单手拖着腮帮子小口小口往嘴里送，眼睫毛也跟着一坠一坠地，堂本光一都怕他能吃着睡过去。  
甜到发腻。  
简直就是糖糊。  
他发誓自己刚刚绝对磕到没化完的冰糖渣了。  
"别给我，我不吃红豆的。"光一看着微微推向自己的透着满满求助信号的碗沿头皮就发麻，干脆利落给予拒绝。  
“要不重新点别的?”堂本光一提建议，并且已经半个身子站起来准备再去点餐了。  
"啊……不行不行，错过吃饭点了胃都罢工了吧！"吞咽困难的时候全身上下的器官都休假了似的，堂本刚从来不勉强自己，于是扔了勺子不拖延直接说走吧走吧，并且连带着将光一外带的提议一同否决。  
"是我只想睡觉求您安静。"重新上车的时候堂本光一嘴皮子一动堂本刚就知道这人要唠叨什么长篇大论。无非就是自己那多年的胃毛病呗，他怕自己又胡乱作息胡乱吃药。  
"不舒服？"相方到底处于什么心口不一的状态堂本光一比任何人都清楚，他并没有急着发车还伸手撩开额发摸了一把刚的额头。  
脸色还是发白，没有发烧，反而有冷汗，触手一小片冰凉湿润。  
这家伙已经好几天没正儿八经吃东西了，工作餐也东捡一口西挑一筷子了事饭量居然比自己还小。前一秒才念叨说结束工作要吃炸鸡，下一秒staff给买回来了又原封不动放桌上说困了分给伴舞小姐姐们当慰问品。舞台上念叨着要吃荞麦面送面前了又只顾打电话象征性沾几筷子完事。  
"对是不舒服您老人家就让我睡会呗……"堂本刚才躺下合眼没半分钟说话就瓮声瓮气起来听上去跟感冒了似的，脑袋躲开光一的触碰缩在围巾后，大衣裹着小小的一团。  
吃饭没效率，入睡倒快。  
堂本光一尽管担忧也没法再说什么，打开车窗让车内空气流通干净才打开暖气，路上把速度更是降了又降，硬生生把跑车开出来保姆车的状态。副驾座不陪说话的旅途很是寂寞。他微侧眸，刚即便是在睡梦中也不安顿，眉心无意识地蹙着，黑框眼镜后面的眼睫毛也时不时发颤。还间歇性嫌安全带勒着腰难受似的挣扎一下。  
这状态……到家了怕不是要被阳子妈妈心疼坏了?  
果不其然，阳子夫人在院子里等了好久远远听见引擎声看见一抹红色的车形绕来便连声催促丈夫女儿出来。堂本刚精神稍好了点，没像在服务区那样车都停了还在睡，不过也足够让母亲大惊小怪地拉着上下打量一番逼问怎么脸色差成这样了。  
“晕车，他开车技术太烂。”堂本刚帮着搭手把后备箱的东西往外搬边毫无愧疚感地甩锅。堂本光一看他穿得臃肿挪东西的费劲样默默接过手让他先进屋去。东西除了光一和刚买的一些营养品外都是早上喜代子妈妈和光生爸爸准备的礼物，各式土产和手工茶点都备齐全了，说起来不贵重但也是喜代子妈妈准备好些天的。光一还留心给姐姐们各带了一套高档化妆护肤品，两个堂本家相处起来倒也融洽。  
“光一啊过来帮我把手!”阳子妈妈还没来得及问候到人，院子里面的充久爸爸就直接自来熟使唤上人了。堂本刚奇怪地探头，惊悚地打量着变了个样的家门口。  
这玩意……俗名叫瀑布?  
“你理他呢也不知道在瞎捯饬什么。”阳子妈妈早拿丈夫没法子，叫光一甭管进屋先歇会。堂本光一倒没觉得有什么，把一提袋交给刚，连带着脱了红色的皮衣外套让他带进屋，自己一捋毛衣袖子就三两下踩着石头蹦跶过去了。  
“对对对水管子往边上……不觉得很好看么？……就他妈跟他姐姐天天抱怨……到时候再养几条鱼……”长时间得不到灵魂沟通对话的充久先生好不容易逮着个劳动力大有遇知音的架势。堂本刚一手拿着衣服一手拎着袋子傻愣愣看着肩并肩蹲在水池子边上你一锄头我一铲子的背影，觉得自己可能真的睡昏了头看见幻象了。

 

“都准备了您放心。”阳子妈妈在客厅重新整理从车上搬下来的东西时生怕儿子礼数不周全再三问了好几遍，堂本刚一样一样回答说没缺东西该送的全带了才让她安心。两个孩子既然在一起了，大人们的心意便不能厚此薄彼。好在他们都是懂事的，这方面不用父母操心。“今年是来不及，下次有时间你跟光一在他家多呆几天陪陪他父母，用不着这么火急火燎赶场子似的。”天下父母心同此理，刚探家频繁，光一却难得联系，阳子妈妈仔细叮嘱儿子往后要多来往莫伤了对方家庭的心。  
“嗯我知道，平时也有电话联系的，光一他不怎么多话而已。”堂本刚捧着热茶逗健次郎，还拍着自己膝盖让它来腿上坐。许久不见主人的小健很激动地在院子和客厅来回窜，还跟光一好一阵子亲热连当年后空翻的心理阴影都忘掉了似的。好半天平静下来绕着刚的脚边打几个转嗅了嗅乖乖地偎在脚边——可就是不坐腿上。  
小健过来啊坐爸爸腿上，怎么了生气了？……工作忙顾不上你对不起啊……  
阳子看着跟泰山对话的儿子，埋怨地对坐边上啃苹果的希美说:“去叫你爸跟光一进来外头那么冷……真不像话那点活找个园艺公司不就行了还折腾人?”希美也边用脚尖顺小健的毛，嘴里嚼着半块苹果含混不清地吐字:“爸哪是找他干活啊，男人间独特的交流方式嘛……上次我带男朋友回来不也是给他带出去修水管了？”  
地产社长有独特的交流方式。  
希美横手肘怼了一下和“女儿”倾情交流的弟弟，凑过去咬耳朵，“上次那事，他家里还提吗？”  
健次郎被强行捞起来摁在腿上揉脑袋，堂本刚愣了一下才意识到姐姐所指为何，含混地嗯了一声说暂时不了吧现在都不方便也都想早了。  
喜代子拉着他说了好长一番话，说是自己没注意到他的心情胡乱开口造成困扰让他千万别往心里去。长辈如此让步，他的心情反而更复杂歉疚起来。那时候光一站在另一头看新闻一副没有听见对话的样子，可自己也大致猜出来他跟父母沟通过了。  
“到底还是你们俩的事别人观点不做数的。”希美把苹果核丢进垃圾桶，抽了张纸巾细细擦干净手指。“以后累了想退休了想领养也不迟，可千万别为着点愧疚去冲动。”  
说实话，作为刚的亲姐姐第一次从母亲口中听说到这个要求时她肚子里全是火。不是说不能理解，她也尊重人各自有想法也认可对方家庭有让步和牺牲，但是天生立场决定她无论如何都是以维护自己血缘弟弟感受为先的。她弟弟从小就不擅长拒绝别人，尤其是在有浓重歉疚心理的状态下。纵使是无心之言母亲也劝她理解，希美也或多或少存了埋怨光一的情绪。好在光一反应速度和解决困扰的速度超一流达标，要不然她这弟控脾气上来指不定就跟光一吵上了。  
“是别急……以后的事说不准呢……”阳子脸上闪过晦暗不明担忧的神色，叹了口气摸了一把小儿子柔软的发梢和后脑，终究还是把那些欲言又止的东西吞了回去。  
原本也就不确定，说了反倒给他徒增烦恼遗憾。现在刚能跟他喜欢的人在一起，光一也是自己看着长大的好孩子，该知足的时候就知足吧？正这么想着庭院里忽然传来爆水声和惊呼声。屋里的三个人吓了一跳，从对话的沉闷气氛中惊醒，还没来得及起身就看见两个湿漉漉地人狼狈地耷拉着脑袋奔进屋。  
“早就跟你说了不会弄别弄别弄你话都听哪去了啊！？”太太脾气忍无可忍地爆发了，对着踩进屋的一串湿脚印揪着丈夫发火。光一也没比岳父好哪去，顺毛全湿成一缕一缕的，没来得及跟刚说句话就狠狠打了个喷嚏。  
然后是第二个。  
爸妈吵，姐姐在边笑边拦，健次郎从膝上跳下来围着湿脚印转凑热闹，一家五口七嘴八舌乱成一团。堂本刚忍不住笑喷出来，连带着露出颗小虎牙，把光一从混乱中拽出来上楼推进浴室，扯过干毛巾盖上脑袋好一顿乱揉。

“换我衣服穿吧，等会还要出门呢。”他举着吹风机对这只浑身潮透怏怏不乐放弃挣扎的家猫说。

 

三十岁，是个具有特殊意义的年龄点，所以要回老家单独过。  
别人的三十岁是什么样?  
可能是大学毕业之后过了很久有了较为稳定的社会基础不再是当年青涩一无所知的孩子；  
可能已经成家立业孩子已经三四岁自己想要放松约上朋友喝酒时却被缠着去迪士尼玩一边抱怨一边享受这份甜蜜的负担；  
可能是展望前途想要在已有事业的基础上再攀新高但又与此同时感受到了一丝孩子般的茫然彷徨。  
堂本光一的三十岁，有陪伴在身边将近18年的那个人继续陪着走进第19年。  
四五点的夕阳浅浅挨着地平线，寒气已经不如清晨赶路时那么凌厉，可也随着橙红的加深愈发浓郁。  
林间有鹿，指间有温。  
堂本刚的手正被紧紧握着，袖口宽大，倒也不易被人察觉。  
即便是跟着奈良小少爷也免不了被鹿追赶到乱跑的命运。堂本光一蹦在台阶上躲闪，求救信号全部被无视不说，刚还坏心眼地把鹿仙贝塞在他裤子后口袋，弄得自己被追了几十米还不知道哪来的那么大人格魅力。  
就是很好玩啊。准备兴师问罪的人狼狈地顶着一身草屑回来，一对上那一双笑到出泪的小鹿般的眼，就只能没底线没原则地选择原谅。  
游客零散，鹿比人多。阳子妈妈知道两个孩子要去春日大社时千叮咛万嘱咐注意安全，若非希美拉着说锅快糊了怕不是要一起跟着。  
小两口的特殊节日腻歪一下咱们凑什么热闹?姐姐大人心直口快还在背后来一嗓子，生怕弟弟不被自己臊到脸红似的。  
就跟这夕阳一样红。  
三十岁究竟有什么特殊意义堂本刚也说不大清楚，明明和这个人认识这么多年早觉得连时间也失去作为衡量单位的作用了。可偏这个数字让他无比介意着，仿佛见证了他们两个人这些年行走过的风景，见证了他们跌跌撞撞向彼此靠近的历程，并且将要指明未来的路。  
可是这家伙能有同样的心理感受么？因为他看上去总是一副我陪着你就好的样子。他偷偷睁开一边眼睛，瞄了一下光一认真祈福祷告的侧脸。  
他们每一年都会参拜，被前辈们领着头，混在乌泱泱人群里带着结束工作的疲惫祈祷来年顺风顺水。年少的自己总不由自主在后辈间定位到一个困乏又强打精神的背影，内心吐槽舞台上的王子使用时间也太有限了这么快就没电了真的能被神明大人保佑?  
而也正是是这个“不会被神明大人保佑”的人避开人群悄悄溜去另一个角落，在自己四处找人问“你看见光一到哪去了吗”时又突然出现，冒出胡茬的脸上带着开心的笑容把写着“大吉”的签展开给他看，还莫名其妙塞进护身符中要自己收好。  
光一总兴致勃勃一脑门劲儿把他的“姻缘”送到他的掌心，仿佛自己抓住的就是他所有的安心。  
“是什么啊？是吉吗？”老天爷就是不公平，参拜时从不带香火钱最看不出诚意的人在抽签上却一向运气爆棚。堂本光一丢下自己的大吉探头探脑要看刚的签，但是刚只瞥了眼自己的就随意折起来。  
“给我看一眼啊！”小学生闹脾气了。  
“又不是说定的东西……哎呀你别抢!光一!”堂本刚把签往绳上系的时候耐不住相方武力值和死皮赖脸值太高被劈手夺走。  
然后不出意外地看见不信神佛的人垮了脸，眼神阴沉沉得怕人。  
大凶。  
“行啦行啦系上不就好啦?而且你都大吉了随便分我一点不就行了？”堂本刚哄孩子似的胡乱在他后背顺两把，将签抽回去重新栓好。“嘛，你要是小气舍不得就算咯。”  
话没说完，他就眼睁睁看见光一又不知道什么时候把自己钱包摸到手上，把抽到的大吉签往里面整齐铺好。  
“反正我又不信这个。”他的相方装好后一脸嫌恶地扣上钱包丢回去幸好他反应速度不差，要不然接不到还掉地上了。  
——反正我也不信这个，所以我的运气全都给你。  
常年不用钱包的人无法做到将纸币叠整齐是常规操作。堂本刚哑然地看着因为强行塞入纸签而变得拥挤皱巴巴的钱包，手里掂量了一下，却又莫名觉得沉重了不少，好像多了十万块钱一样。  
不，不止十万块钱，是无价。  
死傲娇，承认一下担心会要命啊。堂本刚腹诽着翘起小得意的嘴角，几步跟上那个瘦挑的背影，晃着手勾了勾他尾指，小动物玩闹似的浅浅擦过几次后果然还是被这位板着脸的先生反手牢牢扣住。

 

我以前有个愿望，有了孩子就带她到我长大的这片土地，带她和每一只鹿神灵鞠躬，和她在每一处泉水洗手，跟他说每一座神社的故事。  
堂本刚的声音有种独特的魅力。堂本光一曾经想过，如果不从事这个工作他可以去做一个讲故事的广播人。那种安静柔和的声线像山涧里最清冽的那一捧泉水，能抚平所有烦躁的心绪，把人带往一个很悠远空灵的神祗。  
所以当这样的声音真正在耳边近距离响起，堂本光一发了很长时间的呆才意识到是在和自己对话着。他们正捧着从路边店铺买的热橙汁肩并肩坐在树下看着夕阳草地与群鹿，他只一偏头就能看见身边人浓密的眼睫毛的剪影和眺望着远处的眼神。  
而眺望着远方的视线正逐渐收回，转而凝视在自己的脸上。  
堂本光一忽然觉得心跳速度很快。夜色渐渐浸透了晚霞，刚的气息就在自己鼻尖和唇角附近萦绕，挑逗又故作疏离。  
可我现在只想和你接吻。他的小恶魔眨眨眼，吐出解开禁锢枷锁的句子。  
堂本刚一向知足常乐，想要的幸福也简简单单。他从不是要一个圆满无憾的完美童话。一个淋了水只会笨拙地跟自己求救撒娇的恋人的眼睛里承载的就是他愿意交付的全部后半生。  
吻是橙子味道的。他爱的男人微倾身含住唇舌，成年人的爱情居然也被染上少年人的羞涩感。夕阳，草地，群鹿，和树下接吻的恋人。亦有什么在与之同时滋长着，茁壮着，伴随着那些已知未知，意料之中与意料之外的情感。

 

十三.打破  
所以新年你就宅在家里面打了好几天游戏?后台传来了不可置信的惊呼声，走来路过的staff稍微叹个头就能看见武田真治用一种你真是废了的眼神盯着低头调弦的堂本光一瞧。  
都累死了还能往哪去?彩排时间的主mc完全没有多说一句话浪费体力的打算，低头捯饬吉他闷闷回话。  
但是总导演就很着急。  
五分钟后工作人员中一阵骚动，后台通道才急匆匆被簇拥着走来一个人，身后跟着的经纪人还在忙不迭跟各位道歉来晚了。“齐了齐了赶紧赶紧!乐谱呢?!”总导演松了一口气抓起话筒指挥全场进程。堂本刚难得迟到一次导致团队节奏都乱了，新年第一次录番组就开头闹了个麻烦。堂本刚也一副刚醒的模样，不和堂本光一说话连个招呼也没，回头低低地问staff要来了吉他背起来，把谱子摊开一目十行地浏览，等那边说彩排开始就已经能合上进度了。  
倒是没耽误工作。  
“别只说我困，搞得跟他清醒了似的。”武田哥哥在彩排结束正式录制前溜到乐屋送关怀，看见堂本刚趴在化妆桌上就去晃人，而又被他不耐烦地一句话堵回来，扭头果然看见另一个堂本也在对面安静躺尸连呼吸都没了似的。  
你们堂本家夜生活……都这么丰富的?武田真治的表情过于暧昧猥琐，堂本刚都懒得跟他计较。被吵醒后又不能接着睡，头撑着额难受地按摩有一茬没一茬陪聊天。  
哇塞大吉啊！武田边说话边扒着放在桌上的钱包玩，除了银行卡纸币和小健的照片外居然还被他找到一支签，展开来看后还大惊小怪这份运气。  
唔……回老家……  
看看人家啊新年多出出门啊！老在家玩游戏真的会没命的!武田扭头教育闭着眼宛如存在于异次元的王子殿下，全然没注意自己旁边坐着的人飞速抽走手里的签重新塞回钱包。  
不行，最近起床越来越困难了。他作息没问题，九十点准时困，可早上怎么都醒不来，经纪人电话响了十多分钟愣是听不见。过来的路上也是一路飙车，弄得他现在都晕乎乎的。  
你没吃早饭?  
一个低沉的声音在角落响起，堂本刚愣了一下才意识到说话的不是武田。堂本光一睁着眼睛盯过来乍一看居然有点吓人。  
……没时间。堂本刚胡乱应付。也不算说错，大早上地本来就起迟了，拉开冰箱又不想啃面包，自己家也好几天没生火了……堂本光一这段日子老想着带他去医院看胃，他都躲怕了。  
要是他敢冒出来一句吃不下，这人能直接摁着他去见医生。  
堂本光一看了下钟，打开自己这边化妆桌的抽屉摸了几颗奶糖扔过去。  
“我不饿!”  
“低血糖哦!”  
两个人对话起来莫名气冲冲的，刚走进来的服装师都被吓了一跳，犹豫该不该接着进来。堂本光一还板着脸扭头接着养神，堂本刚勉强和缓下神色对服装师笑了一下，小声让武田帮忙把落在地上的奶糖捡起来。  
剥开糖纸含了一颗在嘴里。  
他忽然觉得好像真有点饿了。

三番录制结束的时候已经晚上八点多了。最后一组嘉宾是个女子偶像团体，青春靓丽走哪都是一股少女的馨香味。堂本光一早就恢复正常工作状态，拿着台本把控流程严丝合缝。倒是堂本刚从早上到现在都不在状态，越到后来反而情绪越低落，不接梗也不说话，镜头扫不到的地方全在发呆。  
糟糕到题扳都写着“请回神”的字眼在他面前晃。  
就很心烦，无论是这一群扑鼻的香水味还是女孩子们娇俏的笑颜。好像其中还有跟光一传过绯闻啊……堂本刚不知道自己怎么变得那么神经敏感，连工作也控制不住夹带情绪。耳边很吵，眼前的光也刺眼，鼻子闻到的味道也怪。  
光一起坐在那边的脸也显得……很讨厌。  
笑什么笑啊说什么可爱啊!  
如果说年末控时的不对头还能掩藏，那么现在的精神就是肉眼可见的颓。番协的fan们看了都吊着心窃窃私语起来。工作结束后堂本刚还没等到助理帮忙拎包送他回家，堂本光一就不容置否地抓着他手腕往电视台停车场扯——“今天到我家去。”  
“不用了吧……我明天还早……”  
“那就去医院。”堂本光一从善如流。  
“……”  
堂本刚讳疾忌医的毛病一时半会说不通，那堂本光一就算退步暂时接受不去看医生也不同意他再一个人待在家没人照顾了。一物降一物，堂本刚从小到大就唯独爱跟他使小性子，怎么任性怎么来。换个旁人遇上这种性质的爱人怕早就嫌作了。小事上堂本光一全顺着他，大事上强势得不允许他反驳，而且精准卡死穴一逮一个准。所以堂本刚纵然是把不满写在脸上依旧不多辩驳跟着去光一家了。  
他不止一次跟光一说过，这套房子买太大了。  
这个面积让一对夫妻带俩皮孩子住还差不多。  
即便是现在养了狗也不能消除空间感。  
更何况还是个小体型的不满一岁的吉娃娃。  
“那你搬来一块住啊。”每次他抱怨时，光一又会稳准狠反驳堵住他后话。  
pan酱独自看家总算等到主人回来，一开门还是俩，兴奋地直蹦跶。堂本光一也不说客套话叫他随意，反正刚对这个公寓比自己还熟悉，就径直去厨房翻冰箱做……宵夜?  
晚上的工作餐刚又是一筷子没动，一个月下来脸瘦得没肉了，还把一双眼睛衬托得更大。堂本刚把pan捞起来仰躺在宽大的沙发上逗它玩，头朝的方向还能听到厨房的流水声和有节奏的切菜声。pan乖乖地扒在他胸口还伸舌头要亲，他被逗乐了凑过去让舔了一下下唇，可pan就激动地扭着屁股要蹦。  
脸色变化不过一两秒间的事。他也不知道哪里被pan踢到了，条件反射性地反胃恶心起来。pan也有点懵，不知道为什么方才还给亲的人下一秒就把自己举起来放在地板上了，还站起身前爪搭着沙发边缘担心地探头望。反胃感来的快去的也快，堂本刚坐起身失神地靠着沙发背捂着胸口平静过快的心跳。他忽然也开始有点害怕了，这种感觉跟以前的胃病不大一样，最起码难受归难受从来没疼过啊。  
别不是真的有什么大病……  
堂本光一端着两盘番茄意面出来时就看见刚呆坐着愣神，pan围着他脚边打转也被无视了个干净。他喊了一声吃饭了刚方转过头回神，缓和了脸色慢吞吞过来。  
“没别的了……你先凑合一顿？我明天再去买点食材……”堂本光一坐在对面忐忑不安地看着他反应，自己拿着筷子却等着他先动口。他的手艺其实还算可以的，当年合宿的时候晚上刚饿了就来敲自己房门要吃的。十四五岁的少年坚决不同意小刚吃一堆乱七八糟的快餐外卖，自己像模像样围着围裙做饭当真投喂了不少次，手艺也渐渐练出来了。堂本刚盯着散发酸甜味的食物，用筷子试探地挑起几根送进嘴里。  
意外地很开胃。  
堂本光一看见他不仅难得不挑食，第二口还很捧场地塞了一小团，悬着的心安下来跟着填饱肚子。  
“你吃饭别盯着我啊。”堂本刚几天来第一次开了胃还没敞开吃几口就忍不住吐槽对面一双过分的狐狸眼，真是不知道到底谁是食物了。堂本光一却好像真的一直在思索般，来了一句:“感觉你就跟没了魔力会消失一样。”  
“哈？”  
“那个什么动漫啊，哥哥把魔力给了喜欢的人，为了他不会消失什么的……”  
不爱看少女漫的王子不是真王子。可王子很认真很严肃，在自己每一次难受的时候他可能就和漫画里的人物一样在担惊受怕着吧。堂本刚又好笑又心疼，发现自己的伶牙俐齿对上光一就什么办法也没有，半晌只能低低回答:

 

——“我能消失到哪去啊傻瓜。”

 

第二天醒来时旁边已经没有人了。堂本光一走的时候动静轻，一点没把人吵醒，当然也有他睡得太沉的缘故在。堂本刚睡到了自然醒，一看闹钟已经早上九点。光一有舞台稽古而自己最近当真没工作，索性也不急着起床闷头接着懒懒地养神，手指揪着光一的枕头边玩。  
盖着棉被纯聊天的恋人是真的有的。尽管已经多日不见面，光一的自制力比看上去强得多，不过只亲亲抱抱的程度便打住，明明都有反应了还哑着嗓子说早点睡。  
有点埋怨，有点……幸福。  
他一个人缩在被窝里莫名笑了起来，脸颊也红红的。  
堂本光一就像一种镇定剂，在身边就能平复内心的不安。或许是独特的心理作用在起效果，他也没了昨日的疲乏感。pan本来独自在客厅玩章鱼玩具，看见穿着睡衣的人打着哈欠出来就开心地跑到面前，但又像担心又让他难受似的不敢靠的太近，刚蹲下来摸她还闪躲了一下。  
“抱歉啊。”堂本刚笑眯眯揉了把她脑袋才起身去厨房找吃的。  
【晚上太一君请客聚餐，我下午五点接你过去。牛奶热了再喝——光一】  
冰箱上贴着光一临走前草草写的便签纸，笔记有点缭乱。堂本刚抓起冰箱顶上的记号笔打了个勾表示阅过，乖乖地把打算直接灌肚子里的牛奶放热水里捂。  
男朋友把你当儿子养怎么办在线等挺急的。  
但不得不说……胃舒服了很多。堂本刚也忍不住怨念，既然这么懂得养生这个人是怎么做到把自己胃也折腾出毛病的？  
一个人在家时间过得很清闲。把卫生收拾一下，光一那些没洗的衣服全扔进洗衣机，带pan出去遛一圈顺带去附近的市场买菜补充空荡的冰箱。番茄可以多买一些，光一做的意面当真对胃口。中午他就是热了昨晚的剩饭解决，开着电视机看匠人节目下饭跟啃狗粮的pan并肩坐。中午再睡个午觉，起床之后神清气爽并且由衷觉得——身体能有什么毛病？这不是全好了？  
堂本光一接到活蹦乱跳的堂本刚时自己都有点怀疑这人是不是受刺激了，怎么坏一下好一下的没个规律？可更多地疑惑也没必要，总归人健健康康就好。堂本光一在帝剧排练间歇发邮件得到没事的回复时还觉得是他逞强，惴惴不安到下午见了气色红润的人才真放了心。  
哟你俩真是难得一块出个门。进包厢时太一热情洋气地招呼。今年年初他俩都是单独出去跨年的，事务所聚会直接缺席，这也算的上新年第一面了。桌边坐着的还有长濑，井之原和松冈。熟人见面用不着客套，堂本刚挨着松冈坐，堂本光一就坐他另一手边。松冈也不知道从哪儿听说的消息，直接就问哪里不舒服有没有看医生。堂本刚摆摆手说没事休息不足而已话说前辈压岁钱还没给呢不要因为我们人不在就缺了呀。  
前辈君刷地扭头装作不曾主动搭话。  
还转移注意力地训斥坐在对面的长濑不要再点了已经吃不完了。  
“不多啊……再加份刺身!”15份烤牛肉食量的拥有者完全不知道底线在哪里，反正他哥请客他哥出钱不吃白不吃。  
六个人六张嘴倒也热闹，随便交叉两个人都能聊到一块去刹不住。堂本光一开始还边跟太一说话边注意着刚有没有好好吃东西，见他还都正常也就不老盯着了。所以长濑点的刺身船端上桌时，他正好错过了身边人一瞬间的脸色苍白。  
“嚯这么鲜嫩的吗？！”长濑搓着手就上筷子，看堂本刚僵直着还热情地帮忙夹了一块送到碗里面。  
“你快尝尝真的超好吃哎！不行了我简直爱上这家店了下次一定要再来……你说什么？……洗手间？”  
一下午的平静可能当真是回光返照。  
说什么没病没痛都是骗人的。  
春日大社里面那个“大凶”八成也没说错。  
热火朝天的气氛里，桌子几乎掀动的动静惊扰了所有人注意力。长濑呆呆地举着筷子看着堂本刚脸色难看地单手捂着嘴从位上站起，直直地就往包厢的洗手间冲。  
“怎么了？!”太一吓了一跳，还没来得及起来光一已经反应迅速地追过去推开了门。他看见刚单手撑在漱口台半天，脸色是比平时难看一百倍的苍白，捂着胸口犯恶心干呕半天，也没有呕出清水以外的什么东西。堂本光一慌得接杯茶水递过去给他漱口，手抚着后背顺气，连声问哪里不舒服，是不是胃难受。

 

可但凡有一个人心细点就会发现  
这是症状开始的第四十天。


	4. Chapter 4

十三.距离感  
艺人挣钱养家当真不是平常人想像的那么容易的。前田爱子上岗助理的第十天蹲在角落呲牙捶腰时脑子里面久久回荡这样的念头。  
跑完外景跑宣番，跑完宣番跑广播，跑完广播还不算完，既然顺路那就把杂志封面一并拍了明天还有其他行程呢。  
这样的工作强度之下爱子在经纪人先生的指挥调度里早就分身乏术，更别说还能不能腾出只手去回复闺蜜好奇心趋势下的狂轰乱炸的邮件攻击了。  
【你们现在已经到摄影棚了？】  
【那刚桑不就和光一桑会合了？】  
【啊呀呀呀你不要不说话啊告诉我怎么样了呀！】  
不怎么样，我已经要累吐血了。瞄一眼记录损友从头到尾一点关心自己的意思都没，爱子面无表情设置了消息免提醒把手机丢一边，搂着盒饭接着争分夺秒地狼吞虎咽。  
闺蜜是fan她可不是，她不过辛辛苦苦跟着工作赚钱养活自己而已。经纪人先生正是看中这姑娘淡定自若不大惊小怪的心理素质和稳重的做事风格才把人调近些。薪水是高了，工作量却也只多不少，十天下来东奔西跑脸都小一圈，早就没什么形象地大喇喇和各位男同胞混一块并且毫无违和感了。  
几处地点的工作人员尚且忙断腿，转几次场只在车上小憩过的艺人有多累更别说了。爱子用很是钦佩的眼神望着那头正在和摄影师交流的堂本刚，这哪是体力的问题，这是精神力的问题啊！没点强大的心理素质过劳死那都是分分钟的事儿。  
【他们不会真的一点交流都没有吧……你快跟我透露一丢丢啦这几天网上离婚传言看的我心惊胆战的……】  
闺蜜势力无孔不入，被无视就骚操作地转换社交平台给她发来消息。屏幕亮起来一瞬间爱子慌张地把手机塞进口袋封存。拍摄现场人来人往的，被同事看见八卦影响多不好!  
问我我也不知道啊！爱子腹诽。跟着一对夫夫档艺人工作她而言还真是破天荒头一回。闺蜜整天操碎心，一有点风吹草动就精神衰弱。干这行的爱子无论说多少遍“小作文别信”都安慰不了那颗敏感的小心脏。她有时简直无法理解这群人的阅读理解能力——不过就是张堂本光一带着女儿和长濑先生聚餐的偷拍照而已，哪来的这许多堂本刚不负责任和离婚的臆测？而且其中混杂的一群抱怨狗仔没拍到孩子正脸的所谓光一饭又是打哪来的？？没看见你偶像都警惕地挡着脸护成这程度了？  
而且这几天她只是跟在刚先生后面乱窜罢了，连光一桑的面都没见上几次，能在文化放送局走廊擦肩而过就已经不得了了。思绪漫飞间对面监督先生吆喝着催促了一声，爱子光速扒完最后一颗小丸子一抹嘴把饭盒拜托给凑桌的男同事等会一起丢掉便急匆匆跟着服装师去运衣服。  
艺人累，太累了……她对着衣服架上眼花缭乱的搭配头都大，摊开小本子服装师姐姐说她记，还被表扬了手脚利索头脑伶俐。  
素日里难得见到面的堂本光一是过了二十多分钟才到现场的，被经纪人陪着，压着帽檐一如既往脚步匆匆且低气压弥漫。工作人员还在忙活布景因此他来的也不算迟。爱子蹲在距离大桌边五步的地方蹲着整理衣服标牌顺序方便一会儿拍摄换，抬眼就能看见那人低气压地和走来过往的staff们打了个招呼就在一边坐下，帽子摘下来搁桌上，很是疲惫地抹把脸。这段时间他忙着个人演唱会的排练基本上就没从练习室出来过，累字大喇喇写脸上地任凭别人收拾的模样，随后就有化妆师跟过来帮忙打理。  
脸模样底子好于是整理得也快，化妆师不过集中精力攻克了一下乱毛问题，安顿好发型再往脸上打点粉就基本完成工作，懂事地散开不过多打扰让他一个人安静呆着。堂本光一坐的离堂本刚并不近，隔了两三个位子的距离半昂头养神。堂本刚端着杯热水和工作人员围着平板电脑低声交谈着，除了进门时听见打招呼瞥了一眼过去就没再给予更多的关注。  
告诉闺蜜的话那家伙估计会玻璃心到睡不着吧？爱子蹲得腿有点发麻。他们俩的相处状态的确有些怪异，属于正常人没法理解的范畴。要不是当年新闻闹太大给人印象深刻到无法忽视，她打死也不相信堂本刚和堂本光一是领过证结过婚入过籍的一家人。  
在艺能圈做助理时她接触的明星情侣多了去了，哪个不是可劲儿腻歪生怕别人不知道一样？  
可这两口子真把对象当同事处……这算是什么情趣？  
“对啊就是这一把……现在什么都卖的好贵，可能以后一块蛋糕都能买出来十万块钱吧。”工作人员把矿泉水搬来时，爱子不用提醒就自动自发抱着给桌子那边送去，看见候场休息期间堂本刚摸出手机找出一张吉他的照片跟相熟的监督抱怨吐槽。  
后面的零数目乍一眼看过去吓死人，爱子老远瞄到下意识打了个机灵。  
“让光一桑送呗。”监督跟他关系近，也就顺嘴开玩笑。堂本刚听了却撇嘴摇头:“算了吧，他现在天天迷着买那什么根本开不了多久还死贵的跑车……我还是攒点钱养家糊口吧。”  
被点名批评到的人睁开眼睛，偏头往旁边不满嘟哝辩解:“我又没乱花钱，不是等你批吗？”  
“卡在你自己手上谁管着你账户了？”堂本刚被他逗得哭笑不得回嘴堵回去，堂本光一悻悻地闭嘴不再反驳，监督倒不给面子地拍腿笑出声。  
还是多多少少有点过日子的烟火气的啊……虽然柴米油盐酱醋茶在壕的语境中被替换成了天价吉他和跑车我等凡人只能仰望。  
非说有闹别扭的话还的确有点闹别扭。堂本刚前几天还因为杂志上刊登的偷拍照和光一小吵了一架，或者说他单方面生气。  
埋怨的内容无非还是光一把丫头带出去的时候太不注意安全。虽然当时光一的反应已经足够快，那张照片上两个人的正脸全都没有拍到，倒是长濑被捕捉了个完全。与其说生气不如说烦躁。堂本刚忍受不了任何自己女儿被曝光的报道，以及随之引发的舆论高潮。这方面的事情也一直成了让他神经敏感的刺碰都碰不得。  
堂本光一也一再道歉说下次不会有类似的事，虽然计较起来责任和他也的确没什么关系。  
这样的相处模式是常态，两个人闹点变扭互相不说话的距离感和素日里没什么差别，旁边的工作人员倒也看不出哪里不对劲。  
爱子把水杯递发过去时，余光看见堂本刚一只手还在轻轻习惯性摩挲着手机壳上边的一个小挂链。  
不是什么时尚款，与花里胡哨的手机壳一点也不相称，也不是时尚达人偏好的市面款式。仔细一看是个手工黏土制作的小太阳，画着人的表情，笔触幼稚，笑容也歪歪扭扭。爱子跟在团队的时间不到半个月，却也知道堂本刚很宝贝这个小挂链几乎是贴身随带的。之前在车上不小心绳子断裂掉在夹缝了他还埋头找了好半天。  
上边的铃铛还是他拆了自己的手链串上去的。说老实话，重新换上的挂链绳都要比黏土贵上十倍不止了。  
“闺女送的？”监督捕捉到他的小动作笑着调侃，堂本刚的手指顿了一下，恰巧那边摄影师呼唤说准备好了可以开工了，便嘻嘻笑着打哈哈把问题带过不答，手机连带着挂链一块被塞进包，拍了一下尚在边上发呆的光一一起去工作。  
“靠近一点……光一桑稍微笑一下……”  
到底是职业偶像，工作模式切换毫无违和感，只不过其中一位好半天姿势也不动一下，仗着颜值高不给好表情罢了。  
【而且有好多人说刚桑都不管孩子……只会忙自己的工作什么事都扔给光一桑……】  
爱子抱着衣服站在边上，没由得忽然想到闺蜜那些碎碎念里的这么句话。  
会吗？  
她抱着衣服远远望着聚光灯下面的两个人。他们其实比自己还要累上一百倍吧，可回归工作时又把镜头外的疲惫全忘了似的。摄影团队里都是合作多年的熟人，双方配合的节奏都卡在点上。爱子自学校毕业后从事幕后工作以来见过不少有情侣关系的艺人出现在同一工作场合，每逢这时现场总会弥漫着暧昧与八卦的气息，艺人们也不由自主地亲昵着表现出不一般的关系。自己的“新老板”们看上去的确有些异类。他们好像时刻能划清彼此的界限，自律严谨到旁人都注意不到其中特殊的关系，却又时刻能隐约察觉到有什么地方不对劲来。  
“还要怎么近啊？”堂本光一撒娇般跟摄影师抱怨的声音传来逗笑了一波工作人员，黏糊的尾音居然和另一位堂本有不可思议的相似。爱子的注意力被吸引过去，看见堂本光一别扭着脸在满脸笑容的摄影师指导下不自在地把一只胳膊搭上堂本刚的肩膀，还躲闪着和邻人的对视。嘴上说着讨厌，眼角眉梢却一反之前的死板变得灵动起来，漂亮的眼睛也亮晶晶，只是触碰身边人这件小事也能让他害羞。堂本刚偏头看着他侧脸，被他小学生一样的态度逗笑了，脑袋挨近了些许，公式笑容里自然舒展开某种很温馨的东西。  
虽然这样形容不大恰当……爱子远望着忽然有种看见自己那已经结婚三十年了的父母的感觉。她前段时间带爸妈去拍一张纪念日合照，老夫老妻也是正襟危坐在一张板凳的两头中间隔开五厘米的距离。摄影师笑着说叔叔可以抱一下阿姨啊，建议提出后父亲同样手脚僵硬到不知道怎么摆，轻轻抱住母亲的腰，耳根却红透犹如刚坠入爱河的少年。  
所谓昭和人的爱情模式？爱子被服装师姐姐催促，赶紧抱着衣服上去帮忙换。化妆师在给光一桑补妆，爱子刚把换下来的外套挂上，就看见刚桑指尖拈起一片当道具的柠檬片伸到相方嘴边。  
“张嘴。”堂本刚发出指令，脸尚被化妆师扳着的堂本光一大脑来不及思考，条件反射性张开，被丢了一块酸柠檬才后知后觉地五官都皱起呲牙控诉——“你这家伙搞什么啊!”   
“你不要乱动啊!！”化妆师姐姐也在同一时刻发出一点也不淑女的惊天怒吼，几乎要把粉底盘子整个儿糊他脸上。  
吃瘪了的人动也不是忍也不是，只能憋屈地皱着眉头顶着化妆师的唠叨把酸柠檬吞下肚子，还不敢让生理反应出来的眼泪掉下来把妆弄残再挨一顿数落，先前的困意也被驱赶了个彻底。全场唯一敢这么折腾他的小恶魔捂着肚子缩在对面沙发里笑得喘不过气，哪有半分已为人父的成熟稳重模样？他甚至还接过摄像师的机器，直接怼面前给大师拍照留念。节奏紧绷的现场气氛被这个插曲打破，劳累一天的人们也都绽开了笑颜轻松起来，纷纷安慰光一桑再忍一下等会就结束了。  
堂本家的工作现场是这样的模式？爱子跟着笑半天后才反应过来些许规律。他们时刻配合着周边人们的工作频率，不会让自己的任何问题打扰到团队进度。堂本刚也会恰如其分地捉弄一下相方，适时地调整工作现场的气氛。明面上没有交楼却时刻确认着对方的状态。这是长年累计下来的组合默契与团队默契，被排斥在这个现场之外的人自然无法切身体会其中蕴含的关怀。  
不足为外人道也。  
收工之后两个人还和大家道了再见。爱子收拾桌面时堂本刚居然还留意到了这个努力工作的女孩子，临走前特意过来笑着说声这几天辛苦了，回去路上请注意安全。骤然被搭话的爱子愣了好半天才反应过来，通红了一张脸对着注视自己的大眼睛胡乱点头说谢谢您也请注意安全。没有上来说话的堂本光一依旧扣着帽子，帽檐遮挡下来几乎看不见眼睛，但是爱子也能准确感知到他眼神注视的是自己面前这个人的背影。他单手拎着不属于自己的包站在边上，等人说完话了才默默跟在后面从通道一起离开。  
哇哦，我可是被你偶像问候了哦，近距离的呢，还被准确地叫出姓氏那种。  
放在以前，爱子怕不是早就去刺激闺蜜了。她的手机还在闪个不停，无非还是些小道八卦。可现在，她谁都不想搭理。  
如果只是这点程度的信任的话，那还是别继续喜欢了吧。她很想跟自己那个天天蹦跶的一天一个说法的闺蜜不客气地来上这么一句教训，但终究还是没说出口。  
罢了，大家都生活都挺无趣的，找个能操心能解闷的话头也不错。  
通道一前一后的影子交叠着，堂本刚边走边捯饬手机低声笑着和堂本光一说了什么，堂本光一回了一句引来了同事更为明媚的笑声。  
哦，不是同事，还是一家人。爱子视力不错，能看见那个小太阳的挂链在手机末端晃悠着，修好后拴上去的小铃铛也随着归家的脚步叮铃铃直响。

 

堂本刚不止一次地埋怨过堂本光一的房子买得太大了。  
虽然同居以及有了孩子之后各房屋面积被充分利用起来这点弊病才被稍许遮掩起来，但家里一旦少个人，房子还是不可避免地显出了空荡的毛病。  
他擦着头发从浴室出来，把掉在客厅的泰迪熊捡起来放回小卧室的床头，条件反射性想唠叨一句早点睡才意识到闺女不在家，除自己以外的唯一生物正在主卧躺尸。  
工作结束到家时已经晚上十点多。小茉参加幼儿园的合宿活动，pan也在小惠姑姑家，两个大人就很好打发地随便做两个菜当夜宵填肚子。  
这几天连轴转下来两人都很疲惫，连中年网瘾大叔也没了打游戏的兴致。堂本刚打着哈欠回主卧时，看见堂本光一用被子盖着一半身子，光着肌肉分明的上身拿着自己的手机傻笑，连带着小铃铛也跟着颤。  
“我拜托你穿条内裤行不行？”堂本刚手脚并用爬上床就要作势掀被子。都什么毛病？丫头一不在家就放飞自我继续贯彻全裸路线？？可堂本光一大喇喇没心没肺仁一点反抗的打算都没有的模样太过坦然，反而显得自己急不可耐要占他便宜似的，于是手胡乱把被子一塞，自己跟着钻进来。  
“又发了一条？……幼师还真是个伟大的职业。”堂本刚凑过去看，下巴搭在光一肩上。在摄影棚结束工作准备离开时他就看见园长和野田老师在家长群里发了录制的小视频。二十来个孩子闹起来可不是开玩笑的，这个不愿意和男生拉手，那个小辫子又被拽疼了，野田老师手忙脚乱组织大家安静睡觉又被熊孩子带头扑倒要一块睡。  
家长捕捉自己孩子的的速度总是最快的。不在家的闺女没有丝毫不适应，跟她的好朋友围在一块捏橡皮泥。  
特长之一，捏小太阳。  
就是脸画得一如既往的精简画风与……一言难尽。  
“这个就是桐原君？”视频录制得很短，堂本刚好奇地指着其中一个凑过去跟小茉一块玩却被小茉变扭脸对待的男孩子，不用等回答只看堂本光一那臭表情就立马对号入座了。  
“拜托你哦不要自恋行不行？搞得跟天下所有小男生都觊觎你闺女一样……闭嘴，你的受欢迎历史也就止步小学了有什么可炫耀的？”堂本刚食指戳他长出胡茬的下巴呲牙，只看光一嘴皮子一动就知道他要说什么“子承父业”的歪理。  
“是我吹吗？”堂本光一较真地扒拉一堆聊天记录给他看。这个群里堂本刚从来不说话，只在野田老师发通知时回复个简短的“收到”。他不说话不代表所有家长都闲的，他不吹不晒不代表全世界家长都不是晒娃狂魔的。互相吹一波孩子后便有家长主动注意到合照里面的一个女孩子。的确引人瞩目，水灵灵俏生生难掩一股子机灵劲儿，一副鬼马精灵的模样，哪怕穿着一样的衣服不好好照相还刻意做鬼脸，也不可避免地去吸引旁人的注意。  
男生家长的发言刷屏式蹦出来。  
【小姑娘是真的很可爱啊，我家小子以前不愿意上幼儿园，现在一提有小同学都早起要上学的】  
【可不是嘛，好几次接孩子的时候都遇见了，小姑娘还特别懂礼貌说阿姨好，我家小和还赖着要陪她等家长呢】  
【谁家有这么个宝贝哟……】  
七言八语夸过来，里面也少不了“桐原家长”的热情发言，几乎就要私聊佳茉同学家长深入交流一下的架势。好在野田老师及时打断对话，免得家长群画风沦为二十年后的相亲群。  
“行了行了小孩子知道什么啊，真要操心那等小茉长大了带男朋友回来了挑战大家长权威了再说吧。”堂本刚不由分说抢过手机去另一边床头柜摸充电器，“不过啊那个野田老师可是fan哦，估摸着还会去你演唱会呢，要不要给开个后门？”  
“自己买票哦。”王子殿下公私分明不为所动，靠在枕头上瞥了眼身边人的脊背曲线，下一秒脸不红心不跳地毁人设发出邀请说:“你要来吗？带小茉一块？”  
“不要。”把插头摁进插座后堂本刚全身钻进被窝，头在枕头上蹭了蹭懒懒地拒绝，还半睁个眼睛望过来——“大型少儿不宜现场，你也不怕毁了在她心中的形象？”  
他心满意足地看见光一被堵了个完全反驳无能。  
也是，谁不想在孩子心中当一个稳重的父亲呢？佳茉素日看见的光一和舞台上的光一完全不是一个人，骤然接触到另一个形象的爸爸……产生什么样的后果还真不好保证。  
可是堂本刚的嘴上便宜不过占了两三秒就歇菜。  
因为某个不穿衣服的欧吉桑直接翻身过来扣住自己腰身来身体力行现场证明什么是真少儿不宜了。  
“你……!你不是累吗？！”堂本刚拳打脚踢也没把这个粘人精从自己身上踹下来，唇舌被含吮，衣服也被扯开大半。被子底下闷，昏暗的床头灯光线几乎被屏蔽，目力所及范围内只有光一的下巴和肌肉纹理分明的胸膛。他一时间居然不知道是该先叫光一把被子拉开，还是让身上这个大热源先走。得亏回来路上他看这人疲惫过度的模样还主动提出开车，敢情您老人家在副驾座眯着眼养精蓄锐一路就为了在这等着我呢？  
挣扎不过半分钟，堂本光一就已经把人制得服服帖帖躺在身下了。剧烈起伏的胸膛到底是因为缺氧还是情欲已经无人追究，松垮的浴袍下面两条腿也被迫缠上劲瘦有力的腰身，并且微微摩擦过欲望中心的炽热。平时工作忙聚少离多，家里又有个孩子，解决生理欲望时总不够尽兴。难得的二人世界里，堂本刚也不忍心总憋着他，索性迎合上去安抚堂本光一明显躁动的情绪。  
“那个助理一直在盯着你……”作乱的手撩拨着全身，下体转来的愉悦感不断冲击着两个人的神经系统，迷幻又奢侈。堂本刚把欲望交付给对方，半阖目享受着挑逗，膝盖浅浅地在他腰窝处磨蹭。听了这句委屈的嘟哝忍不住笑了出来，半哑着嗓子说:“好奇我们离不离婚的人多着呢……嗯……还少这一个？”  
那个叫前田的助理的视线太过炽热，他想无视都无视不了。他不小心瞄到过助理小姐的消息界面，也就大概能猜出来这位新人在困惑些什么了。  
很难想象吧？这样看上去互不干扰的两个人，结了婚，有了孩子，还会一起做这样私密亲近的事情。  
自己的话成功让落在臀上的手劲大了不少，堂本光一明显被“离婚”这个字眼弄得心情不爽了，也不再安抚爱人的欲望把人空吊在哪儿，胡乱在床头柜摸半天也没找到东西。堂本刚看他闹脾气地的样儿没法子提醒:“里面盒子。”小茉没事喜欢乱扒抽屉玩，成人用品给小孩子看见了总归不太好。急躁的大叔还嫌他啰嗦回嘴不耐烦怼句我知道，又是一阵扒乱东西的声音后才找到安全套给自己戴上。  
奇了怪了，又不是我惹你的……被侵入后光一的火气就全往他身上撒了，力度和速度都没有减慢。堂本刚难耐地昂起脖子，搂着他的脖子才把自己固定住，即便如此光裸的后背磨蹭在床单面料上依旧发热发疼。更年轻的时候他们玩起来都不管不顾的，不带套内射都是常事，光一不喜欢乳胶感他也不强迫。直到后来不小心闹出人命，光一就说什么也不肯放松警惕了。  
他感觉到一只手在自己腹部轻轻摩挲。很痒。  
过电般的感觉从手指经历处蔓延开，堂本刚勉强抬头看了一眼，果然见到一只手在腰腹上一道浅淡的疤痕上抚摸。  
“别碰了……”他轻哼了一声，眼睛里面积蓄着湿润，染上了红晕。这么多年了，曾经狰狞到自己看都觉得可怕的刀疤都渐渐融消，光一却没改掉在这个部位抚摸的习惯。从安抚曾经住在这里的生命，到减缓刀痕愈合的瘙痒感，到用以承载这个男人对自己对孩子的珍惜，抚摸的动作仿佛刻在了光一的骨子里。  
他曾经一度羞于让别人看见这道疤痕，连女儿问起时都半天不知如何作答。  
医生在爹地身上划了一刀，才把你抱出来的，所以小茉要好好地爱爹地。而每逢这时，光一总会认真地承担起告诉女儿事实的责任，去肯定诞生生命是一件不用遮遮掩掩的，光荣的事情。  
光一的汗水滴在了自己的胸口，深沉的眸色几乎让人溺毙，挺腰动作不断把他送上高潮的巅峰。常年健身的人腰力惊人，给他一种几乎要被顶开某个隐蔽的腔口，再次制造一个生命出来的错觉。他甚至在迷乱间想要伸手去确认那层保护膜还是否安然地存在。  
细碎的呜咽让施加冲撞的人捕捉到其中的不安全感，光一紧紧搂着刚光裸的脊背啃咬着肩头与颈项，安抚幼兽般，用自己的气息将其浓浓包裹。  
所谓高潮，所谓融为一体。

 

最酣畅淋漓的巅峰后，耳边只闻得急促而剧烈的喘息。刚伸手陷入光一发间，没急着催人出来，任由他扒伏在自己身上平复体力。  
光一之前说什么来着？带小茉去他的演唱会？疲惫间思绪蔓生，看不见的角落里，小恶魔忽然勾起了嘴角。

 

 

十四.任性  
越温柔的人一根筋起来越要命，堂本刚固执起来，这世界上还真没几个人劝得动。  
连堂本光一也不行，只有站在边上干着急的份。  
“我帮你约一下医生，就以前经常见的那位三浦医生，都是熟人，你看……”堂本光一把人送到录音室准备离开前吞吞吐吐试探地提出建议，果然又不出意外地踩到他尾巴似的，眼睁睁看着刚三两下转移话题抓起包就下车走人。  
这可真是……堂本光一烦躁地用手指关节敲了敲方向盘，半晌没办法只能摸出手机传了条“生冷少吃，多喝热水”的提醒消息过去。  
有些人生病生多了见医生跟玩似的，而有些人却把医院当地狱避之不及。很遗憾，堂本刚就光荣地属于后者。  
前两日在聚餐时忽然呕吐起来的症状把在场的人全都吓得不轻。长濑那个大呼小叫神经过敏的要不是被太一摁住几乎就要立刻报急救电话了。堂本光一端着杯水守边上胆战心惊地看着他苍白的脸色，几个大男人更是堵在门口探着脑袋，乌压压一片看着还挺吓人。  
“这叫没事？不去医院瞧瞧？你以前不就是胃不好？”松冈找服务生要来胃药正准备递过去，中途休息却被堂本光一一脸阴沉地抢走。  
“你干嘛啊？”缓过点劲靠坐在沙发里的堂本刚讶异地问。  
“药能胡吃？不去检查一下怎么对症下药？你这胃都被药吃出多少毛病了自己不清楚？”堂本光一难得板着脸对他凶，捏着药片站边上表情难看得很，换个人站跟前怕早就不敢顶嘴了。堂本刚懒得跟他计较，反正从小到大自己一吃药这人就没好脸色，可跟他说了别闹把药给我，光一却愈发固执地当即就要拉自己去见医生。  
“你有完没完!”胡搅蛮缠之下堂本刚觉得脑袋更晕了，被他教训得胃直抽抽，继续多听一句都能扭头再去吐一波。  
“是你不能自作主张!”堂本光一也跟他犟着，丝毫不退步，“你自己数数都难受多久了？年前就说不去，拖到现在还不去？!”  
而且症状一天比一天严重。年前还只是食欲不振,现下已经过激到反胃呕吐的地步。  
堂本光一自己也根本算不上是个能乖乖遵医嘱的好孩子，以前跟腱受伤时把医生的话丢脑后不管不顾地拖着伤脚上舞台，偏在刚有一丝一毫不舒服时都不肯让他乱来。这两个人也是互相双标出一定境界了。堂本刚气头比他还大，情绪不受控制地拍着沙发扶手冲他:“我说了不去医院!你还要我重复几遍？!”  
他们俩吵架旁人插不进嘴，太一围观半天眼瞧着刚明显情绪上头了忙拉住还欲讲道理的光一:“他不愿意去今天不去了，你送他回去休息一晚，说不定明儿就好了？都这么紧张做什么，你别吓到人了。”  
搭在肩上的手用点力气刻意给予提醒，堂本光一看着瞪着自己的那双眼睛有明显泛红的趋势，方意识到把铁青的脸色缓和下来。他强逼自己咽下脾气，耐着性子放低了音量伸手把人拉起来，跟前辈们匆匆道歉失陪，带着犹在闹小脾气挣扎不休的刚离开。  
是他冲动了，没完全体谅刚对医院的天然恐惧感。刚从小到大一路多灾多难，这种畏惧差不多已经记忆到骨子里了。堂本光一听着经纪人和自己交代这些日子的录音录番组行程心里就莫名发慌。如此密集的工作安排下，刚这个身体状态能撑的住？而且好一阵歹一阵的，根本猜不出哪一秒犯病，非算起频率的话难受的比例几乎与日俱增。  
受凉？吃坏肚子？都不像啊……舞台监督来乐屋找座长说工作，堂本光一也只得暂时放下思绪。  
可堂本刚比他还要心慌意乱。  
跟光一吵架不过是自己在借以转移注意力逃避恐慌罢了。  
身体的异样带来更多的是心理上的畏惧。他不敢去看医生，生怕会查出来了不得的大病。以往不舒服靠自己用经验吃药基本上都不会出大错，现如今却好似哪里脱离了掌控，微妙地同身体所熟悉的病症不大相同。光一说的没错，他一昧逃避不过是自欺欺人罢了还容易把小事拖大。可说的轻巧，真要他去接收可能会超出想象的要命的事实真相.....他着实没有做好足够的心理准备。  
悲观还胡思乱想......他现在连自己的情绪都没法控制了。  
“要哪一杯？”有男人说话的声音出现在耳边，堂本刚方微微睁开眼，瞧见十川指着桌上助理买来的慰问饮品问自己，还在眼面前挥手，确认能不能被注意到一般。只不过是暂停休息一下，他居然也能抱着吉他缩在沙发上睡过去。堂本刚揉揉眼睛把膝上的吉他搁在一边，凑到茶几边扫一眼勉强挑了杯柠檬红茶。  
有点凉，没完全开春的季节里喝起来挺不合时宜的，他也就咬着吸管小口小口抿着。  
“是啊，他夫人昨天生的，所以今天不来了。高兴得不得了，还交代人给同事们送饮料。”音乐人也有八卦的时候，几位老师凑在小茶几边上七嘴八舌议论难得缺席工作的某位混音师。混音师平时是个吊儿郎当的潮人性格，昨儿顶着花里胡哨的鸡窝头跑去医院时还差点被保安当成诡异人士拦下来。群里面还有他分享的合影，光溜溜的大花臂不大合画风地小心翼翼抱着皱巴巴的小儿子，看上去既好笑又温馨。  
听了大家都话堂本刚方后知后觉地摸出手机看见了被自己错过的消息，抱怨句“你们也不早点提醒我哦”，手指灵巧地编辑祝贺邮件发送过去。  
好在该做的工作都完成了，大家也都不急着催新任奶爸回归，让他安心在家陪夫人孩子。堂本刚翻着茶几上面的文件夹，里面是几个月后的药师寺演唱会日程安排表。音乐人们聚在一起工作虽然省心省力但工作量依旧不曾减少分毫。再加上团单团番的收录宣传……他今年对于假期的奢望差不多又该泡汤了。  
“混世魔王也老老实实回家做老婆孩子奴了，说不定过几天他那头毛都得回去漂干净，不然以后上街都会被当成拐带儿童吧？”十川纯粹属于看热闹不损人嘴不痛快，仗着人不在场任性编排，黑框眼镜下面一双眼睛无比狡黠。屋敷也跟着一块乐，调侃说:“这也能理解，男人嘛，不到当爹的时候心理年龄永远没法长大……我赌五千元，他休假回来之后身上那堆叮铃哐啷的铆钉也都给摘干净了。”  
这倒也是。默默在边上听他们对话的堂本刚脑海里忽然出现了自己那个三十岁了还猫在家里顶着一脸胡茬打游戏的相方，跟屋敷口中的形象对上号后便被戳中了笑点，条件反射性想笑又赶紧咬着吸管强行压下了翘起的嘴角。按照这个趋势下去，光一就算到了四十岁，走出镜头外剥下威风凛凛的座长外衣，恐怕依旧是个心理年龄三岁的小学生。  
可惜，他这辈子怕都没机会见到那家伙为了一个孩子脱胎换骨一夜之间成熟稳重的机会了，虽然只要稍微脑补一下就会知道那画面一定滑稽有趣。堂本刚看着手机屏幕上的一串号码，方才给混音师发邮件时他便看见了那串号码发来的未读消息。没有表情符号，口气干脆利落交代自己要规律饮食，死板得就像老妈。  
“你才是别忘记吃午饭哦欧桑。（｀Δ´）ゞ”  
他单手把键盘摁得噼里啪啦，提醒某位工作狂别误了饭点，等看着邮件发出去之后才意识到自己不知不觉中咧着嘴笑起来了。  
十川先生正好奇打量他的表情，满脸写着八卦的字眼。堂本刚尴尬地紧急管理表情，收起手机塞进后腰口袋，打着哈哈拍拍手从沙发上一咕噜爬起来钻进录音室，抓起话筒示意休息时间结束可以开始工作了。  
嘛，前几天跟光一闹脾气也闹得有点过分了，明天早上录番组的时候能见面，就去和个好吧？  
而且，柠檬水果然还是偏甜了，粘嗓子。他翻着乐谱边固定耳机边思绪乱飞。

 

每逢堂本和堂本闹别扭，谁起的头说不准，但是什么时候结束一定是堂本刚拍板决策。  
堂本光一对此永远没有反驳和拒绝的权利，当然，亲朋好友也从来没见过他倔着脸说不行我还没消气的画面。那边一松口，这头黏上去的速度比法拉利提速还快，察言观色的能力超一流。  
但是事情总有例外。  
比如堂本刚带着顺手买回来的赛车杂志到乐屋时——根本没见到人影子在哪。  
“光一人呢？”距离收录还有段时间，他搁下东西后在走廊拉住一个staff就问。  
“啊……好像跟武田先生一起在排练室……”staff猝不及防被拽住，好半天才反应过来，结结巴巴回答，“深田小姐和筱原小姐也在。”  
什么嘛，都不等我的？堂本刚道了谢后默默抱怨，听见嘉宾友惠的名字条件反射性地脑袋嗡嗡响，寻着工作人员的指使熟门熟路摸去另一边的房间，莫名有些失落。他本来都打算跟光一示个好反省一下这几天都的无理取闹，甚至连去医院好好检查都能答应了……手刚摸到门把手，门里面便传来了张扬的笑声。  
有男声，有女声，其中混杂的一个熟悉的嗓音被敏锐地捕捉到。  
情绪那么高涨？堂本刚走进来还没说句话就看见四个人围着什么东西笑得东倒西歪，武田蹦起来地板都在晃。某个乐屋失踪人口正翻着一个书本模样的册子，深恭注意到什么指过去，失踪人口一个前绊险些和武田碰了个正着。  
“喂喂喂，你们看什么呢？”  
堂本刚屈指在门板上敲了敲，被吵得头晕。吉  
建桑不盯着这几个家伙就来躲懒？堂本光一本来还在笑，扭头看见人来了忽然就慌里慌张地把东西往身后藏。  
还退了一步。  
而这个动作让堂本刚微妙地不爽了。  
筱原友惠依旧大呼小叫扑过来打招呼还把人撞了个踉跄，堂本刚反应快才没被她扑到，可尽管如此后腰还是硌在了柜子上。他哭笑不得推着噪音制造源回去，单手揉着后腰埋怨别吵了电视台大楼楼顶都要被你给掀了。筱原友惠却凑近了观察脸，离题两万里地说:“你这是熬夜了？这黑眼圈重得化妆师要哭了吧！”  
“工作啦工作啦。”堂本刚不着痕迹剥开那只作势要摸上来的爪子。睡眠不足加上大清早找不到人……很值得心情不爽一下。“你们刚才干嘛呢？”他没有放弃追问，还直接盯上连招呼都没和自己打过的相方。堂本光一犹豫地避开眼神，手依旧被在身后，其他三个人全都一副不能说不能说的模样，仿佛自成统一战线，把自己隔出去般。  
“也……没什么啦，哦好像要彩排了我们要不……”堂本光一生硬地岔开话题还抬脚要走却被堂本刚挪步堵个正着。“有什么不能给我看的啊？”堂本刚已经有点毛了，额发下面的大眼睛瞪着人。真是有意思，光一为什么时刻都有本事把他弄生气？三分钟之前打算休战的自己简直像个傻子。小青梅帮着打哈哈说小秘密小秘密的样子也把他心里的小火苗越扇越旺盛。  
好样的，都学会跟着别人糊弄我了？  
长时间一起工作的深田恭子察觉到两个人气氛的不对头悄悄拦下尚在叽叽喳喳的好友，凑过来主动缓解气氛说:“也不是什么奇怪的东西啦，刚刚大家从柜子里面扒出来个电视台的相册，翻着好玩而已。”还努嘴跟堂本光一示意了一下。堂本刚生性敏感，小误会不及时解开反而麻烦。堂本光一本也没打算太瞒着人，只是筱原忽然蹦出来耍梗他也不好驳人面子，想递也递不出手了。  
“看了不许闹啊，而且拍照片的人早就不在电视台了。”他把旧相册交过去好心提醒。堂本刚狐疑地接过来打开，翻了两三页才明白让这群人笑半天的东西是什么。  
所谓顶级偶像初入艺能圈的奋斗史？  
也的确好笑，里面自己唇红齿白穿着小和服扮做的艺妓姑娘像模像样，除却这些还有许多堪称搞笑艺人工作内容的奇装异服。放在其他场合拿出来看堂本刚也就一笑置之还能自黑一把说笑话，可他一想到这几个人把自己排除在外的画面就心里不痛快。于是脸上也只给个公式笑，把相册丢回给光一:“你有什么资格笑我哦，搞得跟你比我好多少一样。”  
同是豆豆星人，何必自相残杀？  
“没有没有，我的意思是……很可爱啊！”外边staff已经在通知就位，堂本光一没顾上把东西放回原位草草往武田手里一塞就三两步追着堂本刚笨嘴拙舌解释。

 

但善于察言观色的堂本光一第一次猜错了人的心结在哪里。

 

好像很多年前还有过传闻，说传说中的那档音乐节目停播，是因为小王子暗恋上了小活宝。  
小王子指十八九岁的堂本光一，小活宝却不指堂本刚。  
他感受到了来自身体左侧的长时间注视。转头过去光一又把视线移开低着脑袋揪衣角玩，堂本刚方反应过来自己又不知不觉在番组录制中出神了，连天音的问题都没进脑子。  
“我当时就跟她说我和刚桑怎么可能啦那家伙就是个恶魔哦，而且非要说起来，嗯，我更喜欢光一桑那种类型啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈开玩笑开玩笑!”一次聚会，筱原友惠和自己提及一青窈的误会，还像模像样还原现场。  
当年的受气包现如今也亭亭玉立。  
他倒不至于去相信那些虚无缥缈的流言蜚语，但不可避免地对筱原友惠产生了嫉妒心理。她何以如此潇洒脱然活得坦荡自然呢？有人能把感情随意挂在嘴边，可真正陷入其中的人却没有讲出口的资格。  
“而且刚桑是个没有安全感的人。”那时筱原友惠还借着酒劲补充说明，“我啊，还是找一个关西壮汉吧！”  
别，搞得好像关西壮汉很容易就能看上你似的。被贴上没安全感标签的人及时怼嘴，把女孩子堵了个脸红脖子粗。  
小青梅看人看得准，堂本刚的确一颗心没着没落且反复性发作，最近身体不舒服这种感觉更甚。天生的悲观主义者哪怕现如今事业感情都稳定了也掩饰不了真正的对未来以及失去现拥有之物的畏惧。而这种性子发作起来时，俗称“作”。  
“你这还叫没闹别扭？你一闹别扭就会折腾光一桑好吧！”工作结束后筱原记挂着先前的胡闹不要让堂本刚跟堂本光一生气还跑来慰问，却见到他独自一个人懒懒地靠站在乐屋门边，再问之下得知另一位堂本被他指使着去买热咖啡了。  
热咖啡啊，那得往下跑个三层楼才能买到吧？堂本刚对所有人都很温柔，偏偏只在堂本光一面前暴露任性的一面。筱原记得很清楚，早年两个人闹别扭时堂本光一哄不来人能跑几条街开外买布丁蛋糕求和。自己看见了没来得及惊呼某位绅士小王子就警惕地半护着盒子说你别动，想吃也等刚回来了你问他同不同意分给你。  
所以那些流言蜚语都是打哪来的？绯闻主角怎样都不应该落到连蛋糕都吃不上嘴的自己身上吧。堂本刚小脸缩在围巾后，裹着大衣脸不红气不喘说:“大冬天的，不喝热的喝冷的？”  
“这是什么破重点？”筱原友惠被他气笑了，拽着人胳膊就带着他一块蹦跺脚。

“来来来真想取暖就运动，我真是——最讨厌你们偶像艺人这幅虚伪的嘴脸了!”

 

算休战了？  
可堂本光一此人最大的毛病就是顺杆溜，不像堂本刚一码归一码算得清清楚楚明明白白。  
你不是说不生气了？  
我说的不生气是指前天早上不该在去医院的问题上跟你吵，其他的又没有翻篇!  
没错啊！你自己说不该在医院问题上跟我……  
可我现在在生气你还跟我提越医生是要干嘛？  
我都跑去买咖啡了这没算翻篇？  
咖啡咖啡咖啡真是辛苦你了哦来接着自己喝去!  
两个人从停车场拌嘴到家，半凉的咖啡也没被堂本刚喝多少反手就塞给了堂本光一。堂本光一吵不过他却也来来了脾气，把咖啡纸杯随便放在玄关柜子上:“你脑子不冷静我不跟你算，医生我来约，你别跟我任性。”  
“我任性？”堂本刚的情绪本来自己都难控制，听了他的话炸得不是一点点，等发现自己对着那张冷静的脸当真找不出来什么为自己辩驳的理由，心里更怄气起来。他胸口剧烈起伏，张着嘴半晌气笑了，摆手说:“行，等检查出来什么大毛病，反正承受的是我又不是你，到时候……”  
“你胡说八道什么？!”堂本光一也终于被这句话激生气了，拉着他胳膊打断话头。“你每次都要说这种话戳我心窝，看见我难受你才能舒服？”  
话撂出来后房间突兀地陷入了沉寂，堂本刚瞪着眼睛，看着面前布满急切神色的脸，当真无话可说了。  
光一说的没错，自己不过就是在拿他撒气，他也不过是在一直默默帮忙消化自己的负面情绪而已。从小到大，他在掩饰不了内心的慌乱和痛苦时总控制不住把同等分量的压力施加给邻人，看见光一担心就有种类似于发泄般的快感。  
是他任性。  
堂本光一察觉到刚神色的变化，慌慌张张想要收回原话，而刚却咬了下唇没在继续无休止的争吵，脸色微微泛白挥开了自己的手，沉默地转身去卧室，把他独自留在原地。

 

这不是第一个盖着被子纯睡觉的夜晚。  
却是第一个背对着彼此无言交流各自沉默的夜晚。  
堂本光一洗漱完去卧室时，堂本刚已经闭着眼大概是睡着了。熟悉的温度离自己颇远，他盯着床头柜的手机，半晌还是焦躁地放弃给医生发条预约邮件，强逼自己闭眼入眠。  
可被子中间还有缝隙。  
尽管开着暖气，冷味依旧在往里面灌。  
堂本光一认输，不到五分钟就重新睁开眼把自己的枕头胡乱往中间塞，免得再把刚的胃冻着，自己空枕着胳膊居然也没觉得酸。  
那边的背脊线条动也没动一下，固执如本人。  
他对着天花板发呆。长濑不止一次悄悄跟自己问过，说刚天天磨着你不会觉得麻烦吗？  
那能叫麻烦？那不算情趣？他振振有词的回复只换来长濑一个“你没救了”的白眼。  
这是他喜欢的人，是他要用一辈子珍惜的人，说得变态一些，被刚指使着反而能让自己有被需要着的快感。两个人都是没什么安全感类型，有时唯有这些细碎的摩擦计较才能帮忙确认——你在我身边这一事实。  
所以啊，旁人懂什么呢？他端着热咖啡一头汗跑上来看见筱原投来的同情的甚至打算帮忙伸张正义的目光时心里不自觉吐槽。  
迷迷糊糊间神游着困意袭来，逻辑不大清晰的梦里他也没弄明白自己在干嘛。只是一簇光影在面前跳啊蹦，忽而出现又忽而消失。视野被剥夺，正心慌意乱间，他听见某个黑暗的角落传来些许呻吟。

有一只发抖的手在轻轻推晃自己。  
堂本光一猛然惊醒，下意识拧开床头灯看过去。格挡在中间的枕头早被丢开，刚不知何时半坐起身子，脸色惨白如纸，额角泌出豆大的冷汗，身上的睡衣几乎被浸透，单手死死地捂着小腹跟自己求救，语气里充斥着他人生迄今为止听到的最高程度的害怕和无助——

 

“光一，疼。”


	5. Chapter 5

十四 颠覆  
“还要往前？……这水管子找人修不就行了？”堂本希美自暴自弃丢开手里的橡胶水管，站起来边捶腰边和十米开外的爸爸闹罢工。  
院子里的气氛依旧很和谐，正午后的阳光暖洋洋撒下来，抽新芽的树梢也微微随风颤，充久先生的一家之主威严没有维持上十分钟就惨遭女儿抛弃。  
天晓得她老爸对这个假山池子有什么样的执念哦。前月小刚他俩回来的时候还崩了水管子泼了光一一身，爸爸被妈妈训斥了才消停一阵子，这会儿又故态复萌。这不，妈妈不过是跟好姐妹逛个街，爸爸就把自己拽出来使唤上了。她一有半分抱怨，爸爸居然理直气壮嫌弃上自己手脚没光一利落了。  
“怎么能是胡闹？以后你跟小刚的孩子来院子玩还有假山能爬呢多开心……哎呀不是那边歪了歪了!”大小姐脾气大，被催生催急了呲牙威胁要把水管子头对准爸爸喷，充久才摆手闭嘴。“请您务必坚持在岗位，不要老是惦记着退休生活!”希美揭穿爸爸那点小心思，拍拍手表示自己已经仁至义尽，留小健和泰山陪在户主先生身边打转，推门回屋了。  
“这孩子真是!”被抛弃的充久先生积极向上，捏起一根管子递给泰山，哄骗它咬着拉到另一头去。  
除了当真不想陪着父亲瞎闹之外，堂本希美还因为自己仿佛听到了连续的手机铃声才进来找的。母亲没有带手机出门的习惯，以前小刚打电话没人接还把他吓得不轻。果然是客厅座机铃声在闹，而且有好一会儿了。她正准备过去接却正好挂断，下一刻父母卧房又传来手机的铃声。  
来了来了……希美哼哧哼哧爬楼梯，心想估计也就是小刚来电了。爸妈的手机并排放在床头，响起来的是爸爸的那一个。没人等到人接又干脆利落挂掉，紧接着妈妈的手机也跟着疯狂震动。这孩子别是急疯了吧？希美把湿漉漉的手往围裙上蹭了蹭，抓起手机往屏幕上匆匆扫了一眼，却看见跳动显示的来电人是“光一”。  
怪了，光一也不是个喜欢经常和家里联系的性子啊……不知道是不是因为心理作用，希美莫名觉得这个名字闪烁得很焦急。小刚的手机没电了？光一有事？她有点犯懵，但为了防止对方等不到接通继续轰炸另外的两部机子赶紧摁了通话键，边说了句问候边急匆匆拐出门准备下楼梯看妈妈有没有回家。  
“光一？啊我是希美，妈不在家呢……你找他俩有事？……你没事吧声音怎么那么奇怪？……什么医院？……”  
世间有一条真理，就是切勿在走路的时候分心玩手机。  
因为你永远不知道下一刻会收到怎样让自己瞬间丢失所有冷静的消息。  
充久先生听见屋里传来好大的动静，像是重物摔下来的声音，于是也顾不上泰山快学会把管子叼到另一头了，三步做俩跑进来，看见女儿狼狈地捂着崴到的脚踝，一手拿着手机，脸上的神色全然仓皇。  
“出什么……？”充久先生过去扶人，希美却往电话那头冲了一句“现在过去”，顾不得脚痛单脚跳去玄关抖着手扒储物盒。  
“爸你赶紧穿件外套，妈估计在回来路上我们迎一下就接到了……在哪呢在哪呢……愣着干嘛啊快啊!”  
“不是，到底怎么了？”女儿疯癫一般埋头找东西的样子着实把充久唬住了，站在原地被命令一通也做不出来反应。

 

“去东京!现在!”希美抹了一把滑在面前的碎发，终于找到车钥匙，顾不得爸爸还在发呆便推开门直奔院子边上的停车场。

 

时间倒回十小时前的凌晨三点。  
偌大的公寓里手忙脚乱，慌张成一片。被惊醒的pan听见动静从窝里跑到主卧门口瞧，叫了几声也没人给予注意，倒是光一爸爸急匆匆出门倒热水时差点踩到尾巴。  
堂本光一当时就被吓清醒了，一咕噜翻起身开灯，看见堂本刚脸白如纸，靠着枕头只有呻吟的力气了。“哪里难受？”他慌张地去拽那只捂在小腹上的手却怎么也拉不开，刚的眼睛里也全是豆大的泪水，身体蜷缩起来痛苦至极。堂本光一见过他犯胃病的样子，可这一次仿佛来的尤其凶猛。他叠起两个枕头撑着人靠坐，发现刚已经几乎没处于失力的状态了。  
“这儿？”他凭借经验摸过去，刚却摇头，眉头深深地蹙起，额发被汗湿，手指绞着被面好半天也只能吐出个疼字。堂本光一随手抓起床头的备用细框眼镜戴上出去倒热水，在药箱里翻找半天抱了几盒止疼片和胃药回来。pan围在床沿蹦跶，焦急又担忧地往床上探脑袋，等光一爸爸回来时才自觉让路。他坐在床边扶着人喂热水，刚勉强张开唇舌却灌不进去多少，更别说手忙脚乱扒出来的功效不一的药片了。  
堂本刚也是半夜才察觉到不对劲的。起初仅是隐隐得感到肚子不大舒服，身上不停地出冷汗，可自己在跟光一怄气的档口他也没把症状太放心上。后来迷迷糊糊快睡着时就被小腹的坠痛感惊醒了，而且愈来愈强烈到无法忽视的地步，自己才忍不下去把光一推醒。  
而现在程度也在加深。  
不是胃痛的感觉。  
堂本光一见他缓解不下来的模样更着急了，手在杯子上捂热后帮忙暖小腹也没有效果。大半夜折腾这一出的确够呛。堂本刚身体实在捱不住，因此光一提出看急诊时一直闹着不去的人也屈服了。堂本光一匆匆给三浦医生打了电话。三浦医生从很早以前就负责过刚的身体检查，那个医院也常年与事务所联系沟通，艺人有突发状况去那里倒也不会被太打扰。  
“经纪人……”堂本刚都这关头还记着不能把事情闹大。堂本光一草草收拾好自己后帮他换了出门衣服还不忘给系条围巾，闷声说:“你别管这些，我等会去联系……还能走吗？”  
够呛，连站起来都困难。他微微弯下腰让刚把胳膊搭在自己肩上，另一只手把他的腰扣在怀里支撑。堂本刚除了抬个脚的动作外几乎是挂在他身上了，汗湿了的额蹭在光一颊边气息都变得微弱。堂本光一片刻不敢打耽误，抄起玄关的车钥匙和棒球帽架着病人出门。pan眼巴巴想要跟着，被爸爸匆匆丢下一句呆在家后便委屈地停下蹲在门口等家长们回来。  
凌晨的都市里车流量也减少许多，红色跑车被开得风驰电掣一副把马路当赛道飚的架势。堂本光一心焦地瞥一眼副驾座的人，方才出小区时自己只是帮忙把安全带系上都引发了刚腹部的极度不适，仿佛那里面有一个炸弹触碰不得。急性胃炎？阑尾炎？他脑子里乱糟糟蹦出很多念头，可此刻也只能踩着油门胡乱安抚着说就快到了。  
人吃五谷得百病，首都城市对于医院的需求即便在深夜也是很多的。保安才放行了一对带着高烧孩子挂急诊的夫妻，正要落栅栏就看见一道车灯照过来急刹在门口，轮胎和地面发出刺耳的摩擦声，把小孩子吓得直哭。保安刚要训斥，那头驾驶位降下车窗，一个戴着棒球帽的男人语速飞快地说要赶紧看医生。副驾座的人影保安看不大清楚，但就身形来看的确状况不妙，于是赶紧帮忙指了离医院大楼最近距离的停车位。堂本光一匆匆道谢，打着方向盘把车停下，自己先下车后拐到另一边开车门。  
“刚，到了。”他唤了一声，可堂本刚的意识已经不大清楚了，只是虚弱地缩在座椅里，听见声音后眼睛半天才聚焦在光一脸上。堂本光一半个身子探进车内，解掉安全带后抄起他腿弯和腋下把他抱出来。他很轻，裹着厚厚的大衣也能摸到瘦削的骨骼。可能是疼过了头，堂本刚连叫难受都力气都没了，蔫蔫地靠在光一胸口毫无生命力，连呼吸都是细微的。  
年轻的小夫妻也忍不住向抱着人大步流星赶去急诊内科的男人投去瞩目的视线。堂本光一已经顾不了这么多了，熟门熟路带着人直接坐电梯去三浦医生的诊室。  
今晚唯一的幸运之处大概就是正好赶上三浦医生的值班日了。三浦医生接到电话后就等在了科室，听见走廊急匆匆的脚步便带着助手迎过来。“三点钟急性发作的，前几天也有饮食不振和呕吐的症状。”堂本光一纵使慌乱，把刚轻轻放在床上后依旧有条不紊简洁明了地跟三浦医生交代病情，“年前开始不舒服的，快一个月了，暂时没服用任何药物。”  
三浦医生从刚二十出头时就接手了他每年的身体检查，双方交接起来也有效率。堂本光一退后一步让位给医生看病，三浦医生低声安抚着床上几乎虚脱的人的情绪，逐渐说服刚把摁在小腹上的手移开，自己伸手轻轻摸过去。  
浅浅的摁压好像触碰到了什么病灶，堂本刚反应极大地就要反抗，条件反射性躲避手的触碰。堂本光一被吓了一跳，几乎下意识要拦住医生，却发现三浦的表情忽然有些疑惑起来。  
“胃疼？”助理拧了毛巾帮忙擦汗，三浦医生抬起头来奇怪地询问堂本光一。  
“不是胃？”堂本光一也挺慌张，一只手被刚死死拽住自己却好像感觉不到疼似的，“他没说过是什么感觉……以为是老毛病。”  
三浦医生挂上听诊器，沉默地在胃部附近听了一会。堂本光一见他不说话大气也不敢出生怕打扰到诊断。长时间的安静里三浦放下听诊器，转身去办工桌把堂本刚到现在为止的所有病例和身体报告取出来翻看，皱着眉头在找什么资料。他翻一页旧档案堂本光一的心跳就跟着漏一拍。遗传病？潜伏病？他胡思乱想着各种可怕的念头，强迫回忆了过去十几年的人生，也没有关于刚身体检查有出现问题的印象。  
“刚桑是怎么个疼法？”三浦医生总算说了话，低头问堂本刚，“涨疼，钻疼，还是其他？”  
堂本光一凑过去跟着复述一遍，堂本刚才颤着发白的唇说:“……不是……坠疼……”  
是跟以往都不一样的坠疼，像是有什么东西要从自己的身体里生生剥离出去一般。  
三浦医生些微变了脸色，当即扭头跟助手说:“你再去叫个人来帮忙，顺便通知717的石原医生有个病人要转过去麻烦他接应一下。”  
“是。”助手是三浦医生带的研究生，专业速度极快地按照吩咐做事。不愧是跟事务所保持长期联系的医院，赶过来的其他护士与助理都没有表现出对艺人的好奇和探究，看见堂本光一站在屋子里也只是礼貌客气地请他让个路——当然也不排除他戴着眼镜不太容易被认出来的缘故。他看着医护人员训练有素地把推床往其它诊室转心里疑惑早就满天飞了，可三浦医生严肃的表情又让自己无法插花询问打扰诊治。  
“别担心，应该没什么大事，我也就是确认一下。石原医生是医院重金从国外挖来的，那边设备也比我这里精准。”三浦医生拍了拍光一肩膀示意他别发愣跟自己过去。  
堂本光一活了三十年，人生头一回感到了真正的迷茫，却也只能身体先行大脑判断地跟着推床转到隔壁楼层。石原医生的科室是独立出来的，病人少，连个挂牌也没有。他本人也就三十岁出头的样子，比起三浦医生年轻了二十多岁，常年生活在国外有着和本土日本人格格不入的气息。他挂着“石原翔一”的名片夹等在科室门口，指挥助手把人带到地方后便干脆利落关了门。堂本光一被挡在外边，也不知道这是医生的怪脾气使然还是这里有硬性规定。他焦躁地插着口袋在走廊打转，很想摸根烟出来平复一下心情。  
显而易见的，有什么东西在失控，而且一发不可收拾。  
他开始理解了刚讳疾忌医的心情。未知的不可承受的结果摆在面前，没人还能保持一等的冷静说自己做好了接受的准备。  
一道门很薄，外边是空荡的走廊里面是堆满的医学器械，走廊的玻璃反衬出自己疲惫的面庞。很狼狈，连胡茬都冒出来了。深夜的医院大楼弥漫着刺鼻的消毒水味，即便把暖气开得十足十也避免不了顺着大理石地板往上散发的冷意。人类当真弱小无力，不管你这辈子混没混出人样，摊上病症后都会同等的无所适从。  
就算有什么大病也不怕，他陪着刚一起治。堂本光一抹了一把脸让自己积极一点，反正这么些年积蓄也攒了不少，不愁没那个物质能力。就算当真到了那一步自己又不是不能赚钱养他……思绪越想越远，他已经不知道把走廊走了个多少来回，眼见着分针快走了一圈，腿脚都发麻了，那道薄门才被打开。  
石原医生走了出来。  
还在走廊上扫了一眼，定位到了等在外边的人。堂本光一急急几步走上去就要进去却被他拦下，出入的助手在整理器械，透过门缝可以看见刚安静地躺在床上没什么动作。  
“他……”  
“您是家属？”堂本光一的话头被打断。留洋归国医生做事风格和三浦那种温和的不一样，他翻开带出来的文件夹问得直接了当，只是简短地打量了一下面前的脸就没有多余反应。病人都是病人，在他这里没区别。他干这行多年见得奇事多了去了，早就医者仁心见怪不怪。  
堂本光一被梗了，喉结上下移动了下，抿抿唇说:“我是他男朋友。”  
但凡现场有多一个普通人，听到这话都该炸了。这个科室里的医护人员多是外籍，石原医生又是个水波不惊的，因此堂本光一说出这话也没有被报以大惊小怪的反应。  
石原翔一点点头，笔头在文件夹上行走飞快:“堂本先生是特殊体质人群，刚刚三浦先生给我的档案上却没有记录。我重新给他做了检查，这种体质后期觉醒的人也多，没人注意到也正常。现在已经没事了，不过……”  
“什么特殊人群体质？？”堂本光一没控制住情绪直接打断了他。石原医生语速惊人，每一个字都认识，可连在一块他却一点也听不懂了。他都做好了去听疑难病症的名字却没料想跑过来一连串奇怪的句子。堂本光一眉头越皱越紧，什么检查？什么以前？什么觉醒？这个连个挂牌都没有都科室到底在忙些什么？  
理智使他想转头就去找三浦医生换掉这个狂言诳语的疯子，可潜意识里出现的某个隐约的可能性让他垂在身侧的手不由自主发颤。  
“就是您现在想的那个特殊人群，国内这方面重视不够，院方才把我请回来的。”石原医生看着冷冰冰却出人意料耐心地跟面前有些失控男人的解释，“当年查血型有变化时就是个迹象，他自己也当成了误诊没多想……不是什么大问题，熬夜不注意休息，饮食混乱情绪波动大，刚才看见后腰被撞了块淤青才动了气了……”  
面前一张嘴巴开合，堂本光一的脑子里面却被这些诡异句子淹没得嗡嗡作响。  
石原医生才意识到了什么自己好像少了个什么步骤般，拍了下脑门抽出一张化验单递交给面前男人呆滞的手里。

 

“堂本先生已经怀孕一个半月多了，恭喜，您要做父亲了。”

 

一道惊雷强行劈开了原本平淡无波的生活，那一刻宛如时间都凝固住指针的移动。消毒水味，花香味，远方的汽笛，碰撞的吊水瓶声，其他楼层的急救声和婴孩啼哭声，混合着交织着，让他发现这栋医院大楼其实并没有自己想像的死寂沉沉。  
堂本光一浑身一震，不可置信地盯着含着笑意看着自己的医生，轻薄的化验单也险些就这么突兀地顺着指尖滑落了。

 

 

十五 抗拒  
刚怀孕了。  
孩子是自己的。  
一个半月，约共53天，这个突如其来的孩子已经不知不觉五十三天大了。  
石原医生已经走了，他见多了为这事一时半会回不过神的家长，因此主动腾出空间让这位名人消化吸收庞大的信息量。堂本光一在听见医生话后便几乎丧失了与外界对话交流的能力，说不出也听不进去。他跌坐在走廊外的椅子上，心情和五分钟前等待时相比简直是翻天覆地的变化。  
所以当年社长让自己好好保护刚的话语中包含的是这层意思……刚的体质没有完全确定，社长和他父母都不敢拿他轻易冒险。  
所以希美姐姐跟自己说的那些话……也就是避免出现今天这个结果。  
所以刚前段时间的不舒服全都是妊娠反应，可两个无知的爸爸都用一而再再而三地用胡闹和吵架无视了这个生命彰显的存在感。  
可是自己还是欺负了他了。堂本光一清楚地知道造成眼下局面的罪魁祸首是他自己。一个半月前……一个半月前要不是他胡闹，要不是他任性……  
极度的愧疚与极度慌张的喜悦混合成一种奇妙的武器攻击着心脏，活了三十年的人第一次手足无措到不知道该怎么办。堂本光一至今的人生都被人誉为登峰造极，可他经历过的所有荣光里得到的惊喜感都比不上听见医生嘴里“您要当爸爸了”的那一刻的万分之一。  
化验单上的字迹很小，用语也都是呆板的数据，可在父亲的眼里，这就是一个新生生命和自己的初次对话。  
他的手指深深陷入发丝，深呼吸也无法平静。他不由自主地发出了傻笑，想要现在就随便抓一个人倾诉他要当爸爸了的喜悦，可下一秒笑容又凝滞在嘴角。  
刚会怎么想？  
刚能接受得了一夕之间身体的改变和要负担起一个生命的事实吗？  
一道门，离自己只有不到五步的距离，堂本光一却在走廊枯坐了二十多分钟，迟迟不敢把它推开。  
怎么面对他？  
他会……不想要这个孩子吗？  
伴随着美梦到来的是无数现实的坎坷。他们是艺人，连和彼此在一起都不被公众允许更别说是个两个男人的孩子了。会引发的地震级别的轰动不用事务所耳提面命他也心知肚明。他们还有从年头安排到年末的工作日程，除非暂时退隐刚根本没法逃离镜头的追捕。而且刚不止一次说过有多憧憬期待这一次和音乐人的合作，而一个生命的不期而至打乱了所有的生活节奏。  
大麻烦。他不忍心给自己的孩子盖上这么一顶无端的帽子，可也不得不接受客观的现实。  
再拖下去只能无解，五点半了，距离新一天的开始更近了。堂本光一将那张化验单小心叠放进外套里侧的口袋，撑着酸麻的腿脚站起走到门前，犹豫了一下才轻轻握上门把手转开。  
堂本刚已经清醒了。  
房间里很安静。他靠坐在枕头上，洁白的被褥半盖到小腹，扭头对着窗外露出些许天光的黑暗发呆，听见门口传来动静才扭过头。  
本该有很对话要说，两个人对上眼神竟然都一时失言。  
石原医生的医术高超，原本无法忍受的疼痛也被缓解了。可堂本刚的神色没有比来时多任何一丝轻松，反而眼底布满血丝，疲惫和无措萦绕在眉宇间浓得散不开。  
和堂本光一料想的无差。  
他没有从刚的脸上看到欢欣。  
堂本光一的心口被不知名的情绪堵住，他反手关上了门，拖了把凳子在病床边上坐下。堂本刚的右手还挂着吊针，堂本光一不敢擅动，屁股挨着凳面也局促得坐立不安。他盯着刚的脸看半天才支支吾吾冒出来一句要不要喝水，正准备起身去倒又被刚的摇头压回原位。  
为什么会变得如此尴尬？  
既然有了一个生命的缔结，那他们明明应该更加亲近了不是吗？堂本光一不知道普通的家庭是怎样，可电视剧里的小夫妻们得到喜讯时都把笑容挂在脸上万不像自己和刚此刻的无言相对。  
人生里第一次遇到这样的情况的他尚反应不过来，就更别说承受的更多的刚了。  
“……你……知道了？”他艰难开口打破沉默，虽然自己也清楚是在明知故问。堂本刚挂着吊水的手指微微颤了一下，不自然地移开目光逃避和光一的对视，嘴唇颤了一下，喉间也微微吞咽，却只用无言给予答案。  
石原医生帮他做检查治疗缓解疼痛时他就被医生嘴里吐出的字眼吓懵了。那些他以为的一辈子都不会出现在自己人生的词语接二连三地被当做寻常物投掷过来。  
他怎么能接受？他活了29年了才发现自己对这具身体原来那么陌生，活了29年了才发现神灵把一个生命任性地丢在他人生里不给他任何做准备的机会。光一没进来之前自己就这么听着医疗器械的滴滴声，对着窗外无尽的夜色从黑暗看到露出光线，讽刺地发现就算他努力逆着所有坎坷迎难而上，老天爷还是不停下跟自己开的玩笑。  
他甚至拒绝用手去触摸自己腹部孕育了小生命的地方，虽然当冰冷的机器在这里挪动把那一小团阴影投射在黑白的显示屏上时他的确心里软了下来。  
算是惩罚吗？  
堂本光一没看错，刚的眼框里有亮晶晶的东西在打转，胸口起伏，呼吸也变得急促起来。  
“对不起，怪我，是我的错，对不起……”他看见刚这幅神色就慌，道歉仿佛成了身体本能，若是旁人路过怕不是以为这是个什么负心人。“你也一定没准备好……可这个孩子……”光一本就不是能说会道之人，此时此刻亦没有捡起组织语言的能力。他没忍住望了一眼距离自己不到半米距离的尚且平坦的小腹——很难以置信，但里面千真万确有一个生命在扎根成长了。有些字眼逼近了牙关，打了个转儿又被他吞回去。  
刚的情绪不对。  
“你有什么想法，跟我说好吗？”堂本光一轻轻搭上他冰凉的手腕，小心避开了扎针的地方，触碰的一刹那感受到刚的瑟缩。  
堂本刚的唇角依旧紧紧的抿着，手指也不自觉深深陷入身下带着药水味的床单面料。光一握在腕上的手很烫，可能是因为激动，可能是因为自己体温太低，侵入的温度顺着接触的一小块肌肤传达到身体某个隐蔽的角落，并血脉相连。  
他转过头，对上帽檐下面一双担忧的眼睛。  
一夕巨变，面前这个人是他的青梅竹马，是他事业的同行人，是他的爱人……  
是他腹中孩子的父亲。  
“我暂时不想说这件事……”在堂本光一的焦急注视下，堂本刚良久声音发抖颤着唇轻轻说，“我想回家。”  
握着手腕的温度也微微凝滞。  
他很乱，头脑快炸裂开来了，甚至很想时光倒流重来一遍，让老天爷归还给自己一个正常的身体。他也实在无法故作冷静假装出出欢欣鼓舞的表情去回应光一心里的那份期许。  
刚的话语背后的隐藏含义堂本光一心知肚明。从进来那一刻开始他便隐约猜到了现下的反应。  
“好，你先睡一会，等七点我叫你。”堂本光一没有多说一个字眼亦没有追问，扯起嘴角对他笑了一下，站起身放好枕头扶刚躺好，还把被子拉起来盖严实。  
一整晚了，两个人都没有合过眼。堂本刚疲惫地合上眼睛不再看他，也把头偏向对着窗户的另一边。堂本光一伸手轻轻摩挲了一下他的眉眼，站在床前沉思片刻，紧紧攥起垂在身侧的手，安静地低头离开病房。

 

pan独自在家里等了一整晚，天大亮后听见正门有动静，趴下去的小脑袋猛得抬起，直冲冲跳下沙发围在玄关蹦跶。  
“呜汪！”  
两个爸爸都回来了。凌晨时分的突发状况也把小家伙吓得不轻，门开了后它便急吼吼地围着刚爸爸乱转要确认状况，小爪子还直接往身上扑。  
能自己走了，没有肚子难受，就是脸色不大好，跟光一爸爸吵架了？  
“pan过去客厅玩不要碰到他了。”堂本光一弯腰一把捞过上蹿下跳的闺女往旁边送，看它还要往这边凑又用脚把它隔开，pan才明白些许意思，委屈跟在脚后跟呜咽几声，希望得到刚爸爸的注意。  
可是堂本刚难得一点陪小家伙玩的心思都没有，他甚至不打算像以前一样蹲下来挠挠脑门说没事啦不用担心哦。  
气氛不对。  
“歇一会？……我去做饭，好了叫你。”堂本光一试探地跟他说话，堂本刚低低应了个嗯，拖着不甚利落的步子回主卧。等他在大床边躺下养神，堂本光一才跟着关上主卧门，抹一把脸叹口气，去简单梳洗了一下邋遢的自己。  
今天自己没有工作，堂本光一犹豫了一下，拿出手机推了未来两天的日程，也跟刚的经纪人找了个身体不适的理由，让人能在家休息几天。回家前他从医院买了些早点送过去垫垫肚子，刚泛恶心泛得厉害只吃了一点便不肯入嘴了，他也只能拿出去丢掉。  
哦，出院时还又撞见了那对带着发烧孩子的年轻夫妇。小男孩已经退了烧，生龙活虎地牵着爸爸妈妈手说嚷嚷肚子饿要吃大餐。小夫妻陪了一夜没合眼，脸上疲惫不堪，看见孩子活蹦乱跳却也笑的开心，顶着黑眼圈说好好今天就带小园去。  
所谓父母对子女的爱吗？放在以往，堂本光一不过旁观而已，现如今却生出许多宛如自己有过切身体会般的共感。  
换位到自己，换位到那个小生命，他怕也会因孩子的喜怒哀乐而变得被左右被幸福地控制各种感官。  
pan还在客厅摇着尾巴等，见他出来就去咬裤脚。方才自己态度不好，堂本光一歉意地把小家伙抱起来放在腿上在沙发坐下，挠着她的肚皮和两只大黑眼睛对视。  
“给你留了狗粮的，别来跟我说饿啊。”他点着pan的脑门。pan伸舌舔了一下食指，翻爬起来冲着主卧方向的的门哼了几声，很在意刚到底怎么样现在有没有好一点，可又不敢太大声惊扰到刚休息。  
而且光一爸爸也很奇怪，浑身上下的气氛都跟之前判若两人，一副要笑不笑，心思重重的模样。  
可刚一不在，光一的神经也不那么紧绷了，他歪靠在沙发靠背上，缓解一整晚看守在走廊的疲惫，盯着pan撒娇的模样发呆时，嘴角有逐渐放大的趋势。  
“我要当爸爸了哦。”堂本光一忽然对着pan笑了起来，脸还埋进小家伙的毛发里，跟它分享自己在医院就想找个人说的开心事。他不能随便跟外人说，抱着只小吉娃娃当树洞效果也不错。“就在刚的肚子里哦，看不出来吧，以后在家里不能随便乱撞了哦。”  
小吉娃娃听不懂人话，懵懵地盯着没那么邋遢的俊脸，看着光一爸爸嘴角放大咧开的笑容。  
它很少见过堂本光一那么开心的样子，也鲜少感受到如此激烈跳动着的心脏。  
它的光一爸爸还从怀里掏出一张薄薄的纸张，小心翼翼展开给自己看。  
“它才这么点大，半个花生粒吧，比你还小。”好看的手指指着几个奇奇怪怪的符号，还比划了一下小半个指尖大小。“其实我也不知道多大啦……石原医生跟我说是这样的……以后会慢慢长大的……我也不想错过啊……”  
“等它出世了你就有一起玩的伙伴了哦……也不知道是个男孩还是女孩……到时候可别把屋子给拆了……刚会发火吧？……”  
堂本光一碎碎念着，说到后面忽然想到了什么般情绪又没着没落起来，声音渐低，捏着纸张的手也不自觉收紧。  
以后啊……  
真是个很久远很久远，久远到自己几乎没机会看到的词。  
“呜？”pan奇怪地咬了口光一爸爸的手腕，不满他的走神。  
“嗯？”些微的刺痛感传来，堂本光一低下头，两颗大眼珠子让自己恍惚有一种在和刚对视的错觉。只不过那家伙才没有这种懵懂的表情，他现在……怕不是掐死自己的想法都有了。  
堂本光一勉强笑了笑，把化验单小心放在茶几下面的抽屉里，示意pan自己玩会，起身去厨房转一圈，按照石原医生建议的食谱下厨。  
还在前段时间以为刚胃不好时自己去买了一堆食材储备着，他才不至于眼下手忙脚乱。  
要不还做番茄面吧，口味适合，刚之前也挺喜欢的。  
冬天的水龙头里出来的水还是刺骨的。他捋起袖子洗番茄，锅里再炖上只乌鸡，一个人的厨房倒也没那么寂寞。  
刚在病房休息时自己去找个石原医生详谈。  
不止是询问注意事项，更多的是刚的心理问题。  
石原医生好像早就料到堂本光一要问什么，把一些药和食谱整理好递过去后，扶了一下鼻梁上的眼镜说:“堂本先生的身体素质并不算好，特殊体质人群的生育率也不高，危险指数也不低，因此选择不要孩子的大有人在……我知道您二位工作特殊，话说起来可能有点残忍，但请您二位尽早打算，如果选择不要的话越早越好，我可以安排手术，如果决定要，那也得有充足的时间休息调整，过度的工作量之下人会受不住的。”  
石原医生的每一句话都扎在堂本光一的心口，也捅破了窗户纸，直击他最怕的那个结果。  
刚和孩子都会危险。  
他打心眼里希望两个人的孩子都平平安安，但眼下客观存在的风险问题不容小觑，未来的艰难险阻又绕不开，刚现在的心理状态也不一定会选择留下孩子。  
这个来之不易宛如神赐，却给刚带来了无尽折磨的孩子。  
“那假如要打胎……会怎么样？”他开口问出这句话时嗓子都是哑的，某个词语就像是卡在喉咙的鱼刺。“顶多身体亏空，休养便无大碍。其实特殊人群受孕几率不是想像中那么高的，他们会比女性更辛苦，打掉以后也基本上没有受孕机会了。”石原医生叹了口气，“说起来也是道德绑架，很多特殊家庭的孩子就是这么来的。难得命里有了子女姻缘，一般人哪里舍得放弃呢。”  
堂本光一不是圣人。他把刚当成命根子疼护，刚但凡有一分疼他便有千分痛。可那个孩子也是的啊……虽然现在只是一团血块，不会吵闹不会动，甚至不知道自己有两个为了它而纠结的父亲。如若最后刚做了舍弃选择他也会尊重，但他无论如何无法做到心里不难受。堂本光一没有对石原医生的话给予反应，石原医生也没有追着说其他话，点到而止。  
“预产期是九月，如果决定要留，我建议八月以前在国内修养，我来做他的主治医生，九月去美国剖腹产。 那里有我的实验室，设备比这边齐全，本来是要搬到国内的，但是暂时没法动，院方也是让我暂在那边做手术。”石原医生还有条不紊给予交代，“您二位可以好好想一下，但也别拖久了。堂本先生情绪不稳定的话您还是通知他家人来陪段时日吧，毕竟他父母最清楚孩子的身体状况。”  
冰冷的水沾在手上冻得关节有点疼。堂本光一在案板上熟练切着番茄不敢分心，思绪却控制不住乱飞。  
实在有太多问题摆在面前了。事务所那里自己顶多瞒上一个星期，舞台剧，番组，live，随便哪一个都能让人焦头烂额。还有父母那边该怎么交代？他要什么时候跟自己爸妈还有刚的爸妈说？他们会生气么？而且自己的妈妈想要一个孙子孙女的愿望还如此强烈，会不会给刚带来压力……刀口干脆切下去，他神经反射灵敏地躲开让刃口落在案板，避免剁到手的结局。已经出了这么大麻烦了，他还要做刚的支撑，自己这关卡可千千万万不能出什么篓子。  
堂本光一感觉好像被推到了一个关口，比二十岁出头顶着不信任目光接过座长的担子时的压力还要沉重。  
二十代的事业和三十代的全部人生，孰轻孰重堂本光一分辨不清，但他知道自己当年和现在除了站出来别无抉择。  
午饭快准备好时他还抽空下楼去了趟附近的生活超市，买了许多医生开列胆子上的奶粉和补养品，并且细致地多买了很多梅干零食，站在货架跟前比对很久配料表，挑了添加剂最少对人体最没危害的哪一种。  
堂本光一还瞥见婴幼儿专区的小衣服小鞋子，扶着推车的手指动了动，最终还是转了方向把口罩拉得更加严实直接去收银结账。

 

“味道还行吗？”  
补了眠的堂本刚脸色比一夜至今未睡过的堂本光一还要憔悴，没精神，且病恹恹。堂本光一回家后把买来的物品摆放在茶几，去厨房整理了一会把饭菜端上桌，敲门叫人出来吃饭。他不敢盛多了，只弄了小半碗放对面，忐忑不安地等反应。堂本刚没有排斥，但也称不上有胃口，用筷子一点一点挑着送进嘴里慢慢咀嚼，竟是比之前那次还差点。  
“嗯……”堂本刚胡乱给了个回答，根本拿不出做节目时夸美味的精神。堂本光一看他吃不下去东西心里着急也催促不得，端起自己的饭碗也食不知味地跟着扒几口。  
堂本家的饭桌什么时候这么安静过？  
对面人不想说话还是没劲说话其实都无所谓，两个人中间有个疙瘩解不开，这一事实彼此心知肚明。堂本光一开了盒从超市买的酸菜罐头往往他面前推了推，堂本刚也只尝了一口，没有起半分作用。  
这还只是个开端啊……沉闷的餐桌氛围是被一碗乌鸡汤打破的。堂本光一早早吃完午饭，就去厨房盛了汤给他补身子。他对自己的手艺还是很有自信的，为了去腥放了许多生姜，怕有怪味便丢弃了黑色的塑料碗找了个茶碗来盛。即便如此，他边说着温度刚好边递过去，堂本刚皱着眉望着汤面的油星有些抗拒，好半天接过来凑过去小小地抿了一口，没等滑入喉咙，就反应激烈地捂着嘴推开桌椅匆匆跑向卫生间。  
茶碗也直接整个儿翻砸在地板，汤水泼到了蹲着的pan头上。  
之前那点小动静算什么？  
这才叫噩梦的开头吧？  
堂本光一也顾不得收拾残局，追着赶去卫生间。堂本刚把才进肚的午饭一点不剩地还了出来，捂着胸口眼睛里面全是泪水，不知道是难受得还是委屈得。堂本光一跟着拍后背顺气，愧疚感蔓延上来简直想给自己两巴掌。  
他都干了什么混账事把刚害到这地步的？  
pan顶着脑门湿漉漉的毛在门口打转，相当担心刚爸爸的身体情况，好半天才见到光一爸爸扶着人慢慢走出来，在沙发上坐下。  
我这是怎么了？  
我为什么好端端地……变成了现在的样子？  
他想不明白，他心里有许多郁闷和不痛快，他不知道自己该怎么办了。  
堂本光一端着热水回来时看见刚呆愣地凝视着空气，怔神得模样看得心里狠狠一纠。他在身边坐下，拿了石原医生开的几粒药片递过去。堂本刚转过头看着他掌心，半晌接过来就这热水吞了。他没拒绝，可也真没拿自己当回事了。半杯热水下肚，眼圈也  
逐渐红了上来，缩在沙发上面的人不过小小的一团。积累到现在都情绪总算趋于崩溃，堂本光一放下水杯抽出纸巾擦拭滚落的泪水，手足无措地安慰，而堂本刚崩塌的压力无法堵塞，拒绝和光一交流的的第九个小时后他伸手抱住光一颈项，钻进怀里，头埋在胸口，小猫一样细细地抽噎起来。  
没有疾风暴雨，连哭声都是微弱的。  
堂本光一紧紧抱着他，嘴唇挨着他额角安抚，感觉到自己肩上已经逐渐晕染开湿意。  
“我跟妈妈说一下，让她来，好么？”他低低地跟刚耳边说。  
妈妈这个词果然引起了刚的情绪反应，光一感到怀里的人把他的脖子收拢得更紧，呼吸也愈发急促，半晌鼻音哭腔浓重地嗯了一声——  
好。

 

十七.迷茫  
堂本刚在脆弱无助的时候会很依赖母亲。  
以前合宿时，小光一就被大半夜推醒过，睁开眼就看见小刚不知何时哭花了张小脸，小声说他想妈妈。  
小光一就大方地让出半边被窝，两个孩子偎依在一处，没有安全感的孩子才渐渐情绪安稳进入睡眠。  
后来渐渐大了，成长了，异变了，堂本光一逐渐成为堂本刚下意识寻求帮忙的心理支撑。可即便如此，也有些角色是堂本光一无法替代的。  
希美开车毛躁起来跟光一一个风格。他们是晚上八九点才到达的，本来能更早点出发，结果没料想阳子妈妈知道儿子怀孕的事情时当场血压升高昏了过去。父女俩手忙脚乱送妈妈去医院，到四五点才恢复过来。阳子妈妈醒来后哭成了个泪人，导致充久爸爸生气也没地方发了，只能转而劝慰妻子。一家人晚饭也顾不上吃就往东京赶路。阳子妈妈一路哭肿了眼睛，责怪自己粗心大意没早点提醒孩子。希美从头到尾没说话，咬着牙瞪着前面车辆的尾灯宛如看见堂本光一那张讨厌的脸，很想一脚踩爆油门撞上去。  
论谁忽然受到这样的消息都受不了吧？  
很好，她就知道光一这小子早晚要欺负她弟弟，她就知道这臭小子早晚要把小刚……  
越过了长长的堵车，门铃响起时堂本光一正在收拾家务。他下午还抽空去了趟帝剧交接了几天的工作，刚一下午都把自己关在书房不出来，晚饭后就呆在主卧室出神。  
堂本光一不去打扰他，也不主动提起最为严重的话题。听见玄关动静去开门，没等招呼迎头就被一个手包照头砸了一通。  
很疼。  
手包的金属链子直接甩额角上，当即青了一片。  
“希美!你干嘛呢？！”跟在后面的阳子妈妈没来得及阻止，就看见一路沉默的女儿率先走进屋抡着手包就打人家孩子。  
pan躲在鞋柜后头都懵了。  
“我干嘛？您倒问问他干嘛了啊？!这关头您还跟他客气？!我没那素质!”妈妈的厉声呵斥没有拦住，希美阴着脸冷笑着指鼻子臭骂就来第二下。堂本光一居然一点没叫疼没叫躲，浅浅地抽一口气后站在那任由打骂似的。充久慌忙上去拽人，“有话好好说!动手做什么!”希美更疯，揪着人领子就不放，嘴里也一点不消停。她积累一路的怒气了，从楼梯上摔下来时就想冲出屏幕把人揍一通。  
她的宝贝弟弟都被这混小子折腾成什么样了!  
“姐!”堂本刚在卧室听见动静匆匆出来，看见希美发火教训光一的场面吓了一跳，赶紧跑来拉着光一胳膊拽出姐姐的攻击范围，半抱着护人，慌张地检查光一有没有哪里受伤。  
“姐你打他干嘛啊！他又不知道!”姐姐还在气头上，爸爸妈妈拦着也降不下火气，而且看见小刚护着光一脾气更大了，但是念着他现在身体状况强行压住怒火，甩开爸妈阻拦，冷笑着指着光一:“我跟你说过什么来着？!啊？！不是你欺负地他，我弟弟现在能成这样？!”  
她当年就是生怕小刚出现这个体质问题，才单独找光一聊了几句。她千叮咛万嘱咐注意安全，可光一仿佛理解到了其他层面去还对自己有敌意。那现在呢？知道的时候孩子都有了，这个家伙从头到尾就把自己的提醒当耳旁风图自己快活!  
“姐，这真……”堂本刚要帮光一辩解，而堂本光一主动接了话，还跟三个人低头道歉。  
“爸爸妈妈，姐姐，对不起，这件事是我乱来了，造成这么大的后果责任在我，请千万不要迁怒到刚身上。”  
堂本光一这辈子鲜少和人低头，连在自己父母面前都没有过几次。也是别人家爹生娘养的，十几年来跟自己孩子长大也早看成一家人了，阳子和充久心里再有许多埋怨此刻也只化作造化弄人的感叹。说到底这事大人们要担上不少责任，光一和刚都蒙在鼓里，闹出人命了他们想必也惊吓不小。希美被充久爸爸强行摁住，愤愤甩手一屁股坐在沙发上，pan都不敢亲近。阳子妈妈泪眼通红，哭一路过来嗓子都是哑的，走近了拍了拍光一的肩:“别自责了，没提早跟你们说这件事我也有罪过……孩子来了便来了，有问题就处理……”她愈说已经平复的哭意又翻涌上来了，堂本刚站在边上看见母亲这副模样嗓子也发堵。他不敢和父亲对视，也承受不了母亲的眼泪。自己的肚子在一天之内把家人折腾得人仰马翻，更别提光一家那边还一点没交代呢。  
“好了好了有什么事情都明天再定，今天就都好好休息，光一这黑眼圈都没法看了……”阳子妈妈怕刚刺激到身子赶紧收了泪。这俩孩子也给折腾的不成样了，光一看着冷静但脸色也就比刚看着强点。充久爸爸怕自己在这给儿子压力，只过来叮嘱几句注意身体，便说约了合作的朋友见面要出门。堂本刚急匆匆找出自己的家钥匙给爸爸让他晚上去他那住，充久没拒绝，叫他早睡休息，还拒绝了光一送他去的提议把妻女留在这里。  
他也需要找个地方缓一缓啊。  
堂本充久离开，家里的重压少了一大半。希美依旧没有给光一好脸色看，只让弟弟不要忙活了她来下厨随便做点夜宵就好。堂本光一准备去收拾客房给妈妈姐姐住下，发现刚也在主卧隔壁的小房间抱被子，便急忙过去接过来说我来弄你放着。堂本刚皱了眉头，对于他把自己当成易碎品的态度有些不满，却也没有多说什么弯腰帮着铺床。  
他们依旧没有谈及该拿这个孩子怎么办的问题。  
可妈妈与姐姐的到来明显让刚的情绪安稳了很多。  
话说回来，自己准备买下这间公寓时，导购还介绍这间小卧室以后可以当做儿童房，距离主卧近又隔开隐私。当时刚就嘲笑说这辈子是不能用作儿童房了，当游戏室还差不多。  
事实证明他没把这件小卧室祸害成游戏室。  
可未来也不一定就有成为儿童房的可能。  
即便一个生命已经存在了。  
堂本光一不知道堂本刚还有没有关于这件事情的印象，但他此刻还是选择默默咽下往事，跟刚面对面手各执一端抖开干净的床单铺好。  
阳子妈妈走进来了。  
她有话跟刚说，堂本光一便及时找了个借口抽身离开，把空间让给母子二人。偌大的公寓多了两个人也不大显得空荡了，堂本光一走到客厅看见堂本希美抱胸坐在沙发上挑眉等着自己时还一瞬间没反应过来，pan对自己叫了一声才走过去。  
“我还以为你要躲着我呢。”希美嘴里面的句子依旧凶巴巴，只是语气柔和下来很多。气头过后她也能冷静地跟光一对话了。  
“为什么要躲？我又没有做见不得人的事。”堂本光一直视她的眼睛，不卑不亢。  
“嗤，你心态倒好。”希美胡乱摁着遥控器，心思却全然不在节目上，跳跃的光线投射在脸上留下半边阴影。“为什么不跟你父母说？”  
“什么？“  
“还装？你不是还没有跟你爸妈交代？”希美看的门儿清楚，“怕挨骂？”  
堂本光一没说话，手插在裤子口袋里逆着电视机的光站那儿，细碎的留海微微遮住眼睛，过了好久才慢慢说:“刚可能不想要……我不想让我父母左右他的意见。”  
希美胡乱摁着遥控器跳台的手忽然顿住，电视在一档搞笑节目停下，里面的艺人先生发出夸张的大笑，在此时此景显得有些刺耳与不合时宜。  
她有些意外于这个答案。  
原来光一很清楚小刚在想些什么。  
这个男人从来不会说漂亮话，有时候揭起伤疤来还挺刺耳。希美看着站在茶几那头的瘦挑的身形，忽然有些明白了弟弟嘴中所谓“光一是个很值得依靠的人”是什么意思了。  
是她想当然了，那毕竟也是光一的骨血。立场不同，他万做不到跟自己一样旁观冷静，可即便如此，光一也尽力克制了自己的自私，把刚摆在了优先第一的位置上。  
“你既然知道那你……”希美忽然有些焦躁，唇齿间也有些发干，纠结了一会儿也得不出答案，叹了口气，把遥控器丢在一边。  
“不管怎样，这也是你爸妈的孙儿，还是有必要说一下的……你能处理好。”  
年前她从弟弟口中知道了光一是如何对爸妈催生领养的问题的。这个方面她对光一爸妈有种天生的防备心理，毕竟他们是“坐享其成”的一方，受苦受难的是自己弟弟他们不过站着说话不腰疼。这跟小不小心眼没关系，无论如何刚是她亲弟弟，人是没办法做到绝对公允的。她可以在其他任何方面对两个人一视同仁，唯独涉及到这里时，她不能允许刚因为对方家庭的压迫而做出伤害自己成全别人的选择。  
同样姓堂本，可别人依旧是别人，虽然现在已经有一个孩子在把两个家庭的血缘关系真正缔结起来了。  
堂本光一没有给予正面回复，只是点头说:“我会考虑。”他明白希美的在意的是什么，也没有因为希美的防备而恼火。堂本光一理解一个姐姐对亲弟弟的疼惜。希美长长地舒一口气，站起身说:“额头都青了赶快起擦点药油……傻小子还真一点不躲的啊，要上镜工作的人还不知道护着自己那张脸，真是……说你什么好哦……”  
希美姐姐别扭地碎碎念摆手表示对他很失望，傲娇地传递完关心就走开了。堂本光一有些无奈，这姐弟俩还真是一个脾气风是风雨是雨的。他抬手摁了一下淤青的地方。有点疼，但能让希美消了火也值了，挨在自己身上总比挨在刚身上好。  
他拿着从阳台收好的衣服去卧室，路过走廊时看见小卧室里刚和母亲坐在床边低声说着话。刚低着头听母亲跟自己交代什么，阳子妈妈挨着他，探手轻轻覆上小腹的位置，让刚下意识闪躲开。  
堂本光一看见阳子妈妈跟他说了一句话，像是在询问意见。而刚抬手抹了眼角，半晌摇了摇头。  
千斤坠在心口。

 

当晚，他们还是继续了一个背对着彼此无言交流的夜晚，尽管现实给他们增添了许多需要交流沟通的话题。  
但堂本光一没有离得很远。他靠近了很多，压下被窝之间的缝隙，没让冷风再灌进来。刚的呼吸声很沉，仿佛是已经酣眠。  
他翻过身来，凝视着黑暗里面那道起伏的后颈和背脊线条。  
话说回来，他还没有摸过刚的腹部，没和那个孩子打过招呼。  
他想要悄悄伸出手，想到了些事情而又被迫收回，咬咬牙合目躺好。  
明明是快一整天没睡了，自己却奇异得没有任何困意。情醒的意识交织着蔓生着，提醒他明早起来将面对的是一个让自己更加措手不及世界。

 

孩子存在的第五十四天，和知道自己当父亲的第一天夜晚，堂本光一失眠了。


	6. Chapter 6

十六.骄傲  
出发去横滨的前一天晚上堂本光一独自整理行李箱时，堂本刚正和小团子趴在客厅地毯上对着摊开的白色T恤衫激情发挥创作天分。  
水彩笔，记号笔，铅笔，漫画散一地，中间还夹杂着一只被书页弄到鼻子痒痒打喷嚏的吉娃娃。  
就是白色布料有点眼熟……堂本光一有些艰难地抬起腿不睬到挡路的闺女，穿过茶几面前准备去阳台拿衣服路过时又总觉得有点哪里不大对劲，回头定睛看了一眼才发觉，那不是自己的衣服又是什么？  
“横竖你又不穿，而且这是衣柜里面最便宜的了难不成拿我的?”堂本刚听见质疑声抬头翻了个白眼，单方面否决抗议，捏着马克笔又不客气地增添了一笔，十分地勤俭持家。小丫头完全跟她爹沦为共党，兴致勃勃趴边上看堂本刚对着北斗神拳漫画书画健四郎，唯一的贡献大概也就是涂涂颜色了。  
现在的幼儿园事儿多，说什么身心健康发展实际上就是天天变着法儿给家长找活做。小丫头带着园里发的白色短袖回来就嚷嚷说这是家庭作业，把刚拉拽出厨房就要一块做。画技堪忧的人不一定鉴赏力差。佳茉同学机智地避开了某位绘画力重灾区，目标稳准狠地瞄上另一个大触。  
当然，没察觉出健四郎混在其他小姑娘的花仙子当中画风有多别具一格……那另当别论。  
只可惜第一件衣服不小心被pan踩着油彩跺了一脚。一大一小面面相觑，良心只短暂维持不到三秒就果断把毒手伸向了堂本光一那堆三百元论打卖的T恤衫。  
两对一大一小的白嫩的脚丫子还以相同的频率幅度晃着。  
少数服从多数，单票没人权。小白以肉眼可见的速度被健四郎凌虐，堂本光一挠了一把头发把抱怨憋回去，收罗几件换洗衣服塞箱子里。  
“上次让你拿去帝剧的喷雾家里还有，你别忘了带了。”  
在客厅卧室之间来回走晃了不止一次后，堂本刚总算没有彻底把他无视干净。眼睛虽然依旧盯着小茉涂颜色，嘴上却分出心思来提醒把外用药带着。高强度的演出对身体的副作用大，哪里不着意伤着扭着了都是常态。偏这家伙一个人出门带行李时几乎没有准备齐全的概念，堂本刚着实没大放心。  
果然，在堂本光一蹲在箱子面前半天嘟哝出来“在哪儿啊”的句子时，有节奏晃悠的一双脚丫子也停下来。堂本刚叹了口气，终究还是没法做到袖手旁观，把笔递给女儿让她自己接着画，从地毯上爬起来揉揉酸痛的腿和胳膊，走过去拽过行李箱子重新打开来。  
得，又是除了几件衣服什么都没有。  
不就住一晚上吗，缺什么现场买就是了?  
浪不浪费?买了你还能接着用?  
堂本光一抄手插着裤口袋站边上被碎碎念一通絮叨，老老实实不插话。里面的衣服被刚重新归整分类，腾出来好大一片空间后，才往里面加了各式备用药，水杯，钱包。  
人就是被依赖症惯坏的生物。堂本光一做什么都是一把好手，偏在收拾东西这方面总让刚帮着操心。他好像存了心不讲条理要添点麻烦需要人盯着似的，可一跟他唠叨这人眼神又无辜地投来，堂本刚也没法跟他计较了。  
“反正你那天也没事干……”身边跟着蹲下来一个人影，还刻意用肩膀撞了一下自己，中学生讲小话似的。脑袋挨得近，语气里面全是暗示，碎头发蹭在自己额角痒痒的。佳茉还背对着俩大人跟pan凑一块专注在画画上，堂本刚斜眼看着面前的狐狸脸，才明白光一在闹什么别扭似的挑挑眉毛:“所以呢？”  
所谓软硬不吃油盐不进。堂本光一看着他那明知故问的样子，即便一肚子心愿也说不出口了。于是支吾半天嘴硬地来了句没事，死要面子活受罪地继续憋着，找了个拿手机充电器的借口别扭地回卧室了。  
堂本刚没什么表情的脸绷了不过三秒，看着光一拐进屋后自己把箱子重新扣上喷笑出来。不是一般好懂，光一就差把几个字写脸上了。之前他去北海道大阪开演唱会时就逮着空打电话抱怨一个人太无聊，堂本刚不动声色回答说难得去外地跟后辈一起找地方逛逛不就得了。  
哦，你说小茉啊？她玩着呢....宝宝，宝宝，是爸爸电话，不接？来说句晚安呗.......她看动画片呢让你别烦人。  
那头传来刚干脆利落的回答，和小包子跟着动画片咿呀叫也不肯给予搭理的背景音。  
想当年自己受伤时刚不放心可是天天陪在帝剧盯着生怕有事的......孤零零宅在酒店床上的堂本光一无比郁结，深感家庭地位之下降，甚至由衷怀疑是不是婚姻到最后都会走向腻味的结局了。  
都公开结婚这么多年了这会子还热衷避嫌您老人家是不是捡人设捡得有点晚？他默默腹诽着蹲在床头柜翻找充电器。是，之前不小心被媒体逮到是我的错，但不至于还闹气吧？刚以前还会低调地关心自己的工作，虽然是solo领域不好踏足，他也会在一定时候亲自到场拜托照顾。可这些年刚却愈发小心翼翼，简直恨不得两个人之间拉一道警戒线。  
爱情到最后都变成亲情，所谓长久不过是靠耐性耗着。某天早餐时坐在对面的堂本刚还煞有介事举着报纸在情感专刊声情并茂朗读，做作的语气腔调听得堂本光一后背发毛一口燕麦牛奶差点喷对面没睡醒耷拉着乱毛脑袋啃面包的闺女脸上。  
可去他见鬼的亲情吧，熟年夫夫没热情就没热情了呗！生活不公，耳机线和充电线也戏剧性缠在一块作弄自己，座长先生埋头解乱结，心里充满着中年男人的悲怆和心酸。  
而佳茉同学涂完颜色的功夫就扭头看见家长不在旁边了。她麻溜地爬起来，举着被鲜艳粉红色毁坏主题的健四郎跑到堂本刚面前，扬起求夸奖的小脸，期待的眼睛亮晶晶——“好不好看！”  
堂本刚尚在想着什么事，猛不丁眼前出现一大坨亮眼色彩差点吓一跳。他盯了半天，勉强伸出手，把加工再造的白T恤用手指尖略带嫌弃地捏着角举面前，上下审视了一遍很不想承认是自己帮忙打的底子。  
“嗯.....很不错，很.....显眼.....”堂本刚强绷嘴角让自己的笑显得不那么过分。  
得到肯定的小同学瞬间开心，听见爹地让把笔拿过来的吩咐乐颠颠就去找来，还挨过去看刚爹地找了个斜空角签了个精致漂亮艺术体的“Yoshimi.D”的名字，表示作品完成。小丫头轻轻摸着属于自己的标记爱不释手，傻笑的弧度几乎刻在脸上了。堂本刚盖上笔盖后说墨水没干透暂时别碰，抖开衣服叫她伸头。  
“去给爸爸看看。”健四郎凶神恶煞，头上嘴里都喷着粉红色火焰。堂本刚憋着笑打扮人偶玩具一样把衣角捋平整。光一的衣服套在她身上太大，就跟穿了裙子一样，领口还坠歪歪，活像万圣节跑出来的小鬼头。小孩子的激动阈值太低，当即就开心的不得了，等不及刚爹地要把弄乱的头发整理一下就甩着松开的辫子大呼小叫从走廊往大卧室跑。  
三，  
二，  
一  
堂本刚起身收拾地上的乱摊子，果然听见主卧室传来了丧心病狂的爆笑声，还伴随着东西掉地上的动静。跟在自己脚边东瞧西看的pan给吓一跳，直接蹦沙发上脑袋缩在了靠枕后边。  
谁给你弄的啊？  
爹地画的，颜色我涂的!  
哈哈哈哈来来站这边，给你拍一张!  
……不好看吗？  
好看啊，谁说不好看了？  
那你为什么笑?  
……笑了吗？我没在笑啊来看镜头。  
漫画书和彩笔叠放在茶几下面，主卧里面父女俩的动静闹得欢腾。小团子咬定自己被嘲了，忍辱负重嘟着小圆脸站在墙根给拍照留黑历史，墙上还映衬着光一爸爸蹲着举手机的影子。照片传到手机上时，堂本刚在外头瞥了一眼屏幕终于忍不住笑出声来。  
这爷俩到底怎么回事啊？  
家有一小如有一宝，原本安静的两个人的家居然也能发出这么大的欢乐动静。小茉怕是恼羞成怒跟光一爸爸杠起来了，枕头对打声相当明显。衣服下摆踩脚底下差点划一跤，光一还惊呼一声小心把小鬼头从床边缘捞护起来。  
堂本刚单手翻看了一下自己的行程日历，手指摸上空出来的那一天的格子，瞥了一眼立在角落的行李箱，眼底忽然划过了恶作剧一般的笑意。

 

从半死不活到满血战斗值只需要薄薄一张门票的厚度。  
长年缺席碰头会的人民教师见到一年不见的小姐妹们时几乎两眼泪汪汪，行李箱都顾不上管就先扑上来给一个热情似火的拥抱。  
短发的是南瓜酱，穿着长裙留长发的是茄子君，对着迟来汇合的小野直招手，温文尔雅淑女文秀半点看不出来顶着ID撕遍全网的凶残架势。  
如果有家长仔细留心看一眼，会发现前两天站在门口送学生出门的野田老师正处于持续性傻笑状态。桐原妈妈倒是开玩笑顺嘴说了句野田老师是不是下班了有跟男朋友约会啊。野田老师尚要矜持一下形象，而熟知脾性的同事直接不给面子地戳穿小老师的粉红少女心。  
她要是对自己男朋友有这个激情早就已经结婚了还用得着等到现在?  
南瓜酱和茄子君是野田老师五六年前上大学时就认识了的朋友，还是在最特殊的一场堂本刚的live遇见的。那时野田老师才刚刚掉进坑就撞上连续发生的几场大事件，还被小伙伴咋舌说自带追星buff。可她要是真有什么欧皇体质哪至于沦到场场都落的地步?最特殊的一场live结束时一群人忽然在药师寺门口吵开了闹，野田老师听着太过难听的言辞没忍住就上去劝阻，却反而被卷进去成为被攻击的对象。南瓜酱和茄子君就是这时从旁观人群里站出来帮忙声援的。她眼睁睁看着俩穿着传统和服的女孩子嘴皮子上下翻飞口灿舌莲把一伙人活生生逼到闭嘴走人，甚至产生了为这个口才鼓鼓掌的冲动。一架吵完，革命友谊也就此结下了。  
是这样，如果只指望年末续命，我根本活不下去。人民教师和小伙伴瘫在酒店床上，只数着一天采买下来的东西就心满意足地无视掉身体所有的疲惫。野田老师难得在群里面扬眉吐气一把，成为被艳羡而非被炫耀的对象。  
同好女孩聚一起能嘚啵到口舌干燥还停不下来，仿佛话说不完似的。养精蓄锐休息一晚后三个女孩随便逛了逛就早早来到场馆外边排队，野田老师正打算买瓶矿泉水，忽然听见本在举手机拍照片的茄子君蹦出一个脏字，被辣眼睛一样狂删图。  
怎么了啊？野田老师莫名其妙，南瓜酱倒是反应快，垫着脚往那边看过去后翻了个同款白眼，拍拍小野的肩膀努嘴。  
幼师大概有安慰人的职业病。野田老师认出来五米开外浓妆艳抹的人后便了然，习惯性要安抚茄子君宽心别跟她浪费心情，可来不及开口对方就高贵冷艳比中指说:“她今天敢再逼逼我就在门口堵着她骂!”  
人不可貌相人不可貌相……顶着这么清纯的脸究竟是怎么说出攻击力十足的话的?茄子君跟那位人士的恩怨能追到好些年前，就是最近都还在网上对骂一场。女士是饭圈属性归类为毒的那种，哪怕堂本光一早就结婚生子了也不停止对另一位的恶意攻击，整天做着正房太太的千秋大梦，往小堂本身上泼的脏水更是一点不少。茄子君眼里揉不得半点沙子，传说中的小公主更是她心头宝。演唱会现场既然能遇到小野这样可爱的姑娘就也能遇到女士这样令人作呕的生物。她至多能做到照顾秩序去忍受几小时共同呼吸同一种空气，再多那是不可能的。  
野田老师幼教的职业素质还是有用的。她毕竟是一天能拉上十几架的经验人士，气头上的成人跟小孩子一样好哄。她赶紧转移了茄子君的注意力指着贴出来的海报说好帅，抢过手机帮拍照招呼来洗洗眼睛。  
人间不值得，堂本光一的脸值得。  
好有道理。  
茄子君被精准摁住脾气，对女士不屑地撇撇嘴角，暂时是不会冲过去揪领子当街开骂了。野田老师松了口气抹把汗，心说我不是请了假吗怎么出来放松还有种在上班的既视感。她往旁边随意瞄一眼，正要把注意力转回来却又往一个方向定住，忽然有些怔愣。  
她刚刚好像……  
“怎么了你看什么呢？”南瓜酱见她发呆挥手在面前晃了晃，“别吧，你也看见什么讨厌的人了？！”她语带惊恐。  
听见“讨厌的人”几个字茄子君又雷达探测般扭过头，眼睛都宛如在冒绿光就差露出一嘴獠牙。野田老师回过神，赶紧摆手说不是不是，我就……好像看到我学生了。  
学生?跟家长一块来的?南瓜酱看她狐疑的样子忽然笑喷了，说被学生看见追星现场也太羞耻了吧！  
野田老师直接上手捶叫她闭上乌鸦嘴。当着家长面掉皮什么的也太恐怖了吧？简直就是噩梦!  
其实她也就看了个大概，听见一个声音才望过去，乍一看觉得一个小身影特别熟悉，只是一蹦哒就不见了。小孩子身后好像还跟了什么人，距离太远看不大清楚。  
好像是……佳茉同学?  
可能跟妈妈一起来的?南瓜酱猜测，现场带孩子来的人也不少。可野田老师脑补了一下画面当即就打了个机灵给予否决。佳茉妈妈毕竟是传说中的贵妇女神，下凡品尝人间烟火的画面野田老师一万个不想看见啊！  
而且佳茉爸爸都那么优秀了，佳茉妈妈还会去喜欢堂本光一吗？她想起唯一一次远远见过的佳茉爸爸。说出来可能会被小伙伴群殴，她当真觉得佳茉爸爸的模样可能不比堂本光一差——毕竟能把一身黑传得那么帅的人真没几个。  
所以……大概就是错觉。野田老师顺理成章给自己找了答案。

 

不许乱跑!  
堂本刚戴上口罩从驾驶座出来后一声呵斥，一股脑往前窜的小肉球被迫急刹车，可怜巴巴扭头对上家长严肃的表情发现没有转圜余地，才慢吞吞回来上交一只小肉爪子让他拉着手。  
因为说要给光一爸爸惊喜，佳茉同学持续性处于精神亢奋状态。比起说因为给惊喜而兴致勃勃，不如说她是沉迷进特工游戏里面了。独生子女就是痛苦啊在家连个能一起玩的伴都没……但好在她刚爹地是个能折腾的。堂本刚神神秘秘说过几天要瞒着光一爸爸过来时，五岁儿童心中燃起熊熊中二魂，拿出一百分精力演技沉迷角色扮演。  
至今未能出戏。  
会场外已经开始安排进场，堂本刚避开浩浩荡荡人群牵着差点指着海报叫爸爸的女儿从停车场走内部通道。他们是晚一天来的。光一临出门时还各种欲言又止，纠结到最后也没说出话就走了。有些人吧都三十好几了还改不掉小恶魔脾气，为了一个恶作剧能绷上好几天脸营造气氛，比幼儿园小朋友还幼稚。  
不止一次把堂本光一拦下来的安保却没有为难堂本刚，对方微摘下口罩示意了一下就果断放行，只是目光略有点奇怪地打量了一下他带着的小孩子。堂本刚路熟，倒也不需要人领着，只是小茉看什么都新奇，脑袋瓜就差三百六十度拧转个圈，自己一大半注意力全用来看着她了。临近开场，后台都是来往匆匆忙碌的人们，有认识的工作人员就短暂打个招呼。幕后人员见到堂本刚出现在这里并没有表现得奇怪，反而有一种巡回走了那么多地方后本人终于来了一次现场坐镇的踏实感。倒不是堂本刚有参与工作，只是他在这儿时能给人一种奇特的安心感，浮躁紧张的气氛也能缓解不少似的。  
堂本刚的确不是稀客，但他带着的那个小家伙却实打实是的。第一个注意到多出来的小朋友的是晃悠出来的松崎。旁人倒不是看不见，这么个场合骤然多了个小不点相当显眼——尽管肉团子见到一堆人后秒怂，一点没了在停车场时的调皮劲，紧紧黏在刚腿边大眼睛警惕地打量周围。不熟悉加上有自己的工作要忙，来往的人纵然好奇也都强行抑制住八卦心态装出一副没看见的模样。  
-光一桑家闺女?  
-不然呢？长得那么像……  
-居然都这么大了啊我的脑子有点转不过来  
-这都是种什么彪悍的基因合成?长大了那得祸国殃民吧？  
千奇百怪的念头都在各个脑袋瓜转悠，堂本刚低头看手机正打算找光一经纪人问乐屋在哪，对面一个大男生就爽朗又激动地凑过来跟自己打招呼。  
“刚君……哇你来啦!”堂本刚眼睁睁看着松崎话吐一半就精准无视了自己蹲下来找小茉玩，目标转移速度比赛车还快。“不记得我啦？叫叔叔叫叔叔!我带你吃过冰淇淋的哦！”自来熟怪叔叔热情地自我推销，试图唤醒曾经一起去帝剧边上逛吃的美好回忆。可当时才两岁的小娃娃能有什么记忆?不仅记不得人，现下还只越发觉得面前的面孔可怕，扭头抱着刚的腿声音都带上哭腔地叫爸爸。堂本刚弯腰把她抱起来制止了这场胡闹，开口问他:“光一人呢？”  
松崎犹在试图跟小丫头勾手指拉进感情，却被不客气的呼了一爪子，对方扭头趴在刚肩头就不搭理了。“直走右转弯最里边那间乐屋里呢半小时以后开场吧……咦您来的事没跟光一君说?”松崎这才发现哪里不大对劲。堂本光一从昨天到现在根本没提起家人要来，他自己八成也是被蒙在鼓里了。松崎晃悠出来时乍一眼看见两人时还以为是自己眼花了。堂本刚拨开丫头在自己口罩上胡乱扒的爪子，闷笑了一声拍拍他肩膀说你忙吧别跟他说我自己过去，便抱着沉甸甸的小肉团顺着过道拐弯。  
既然是恶作剧那就要玩到成功才有意思，通风报信最无趣了。  
所以说你们两口子这辈子就傲娇到死吧，不找理由承认一下关心就这么难?松崎可怜巴巴蹲在墙边，抱着手机一一通知他的小伙伴们暂时别去找光一君，免得打扰人家小团圆。  
事实证明整蛊效果还是不错的，堂本光一从镜子里面看见人时傻了好半天，直接扭头过来差点又引起化妆师的大呼小叫。堂本刚进门时看见堂本光一已经收拾齐全，由着化妆师做细部调整，下意识动着手腕回忆复习复杂的舞蹈动作。服装师匆匆往外走，撞见堂本刚讶异地叫出声。堂本光一的思路被惊动，下意识瞄眼面前的镜子看身后，见到一双笑意盈盈的眼睛时手上的小动作也僵住，不敢置信地眨眨眼。  
“哄我这么多天好玩?”  
“不啊，楼下逛个街的功夫顺便就来了。”瞧，新干线在天上飞。  
相处了二十多年的人一瞬间就明白了对方在打什么算盘。堂本光一哭笑不得地抱怨，暖暖的温泉水般的感觉却涌遍全身，原本紧张绷着的心也落地了。屋里的工作人员见堂本刚来了都识相的不做多留，简单提醒了一下堂本光一还有十分钟就要出去了便腾出了空间，临走前还没忍住在多出来的小朋友脸上打量一下。佳茉鲜少见到工作状态下的光一爸爸，睁着大眼睛好奇地上下瞄，一副看陌生人的表情。  
这还是她爹吗？  
这还是那个在家里面顶着乱毛和胡茬运动服从头穿到脚的爹吗？  
堂本光一伸手准备接过来抱，亲闺女却又怕他这幅打扮似的往刚怀里缩。“表情太凶啦！”堂本刚无视了光一的怨念求助眼神一语道破真相，把人放下来让她自己玩，揉了揉有些酸痛的胳膊，去沙发找个地方歇会。丫头对什么都好奇，这翻翻那瞅瞅，连光一爸爸的随身包也没放过，只可惜没找到糖吃。绕了一圈后注意力又悄咪咪移到光一身上，一大一小对视着，小爪子半晌好奇又犹豫地摸了过去。  
拽上腰带上的铆钉扣。  
其实画面有点玄幻，穿着兜帽皮衣的朋克蒸汽人类蹲下来哄孩子什么的……对于爱好漫画并且依旧沉迷于卧底特工游戏没出来的小孩子而言此时此刻的堂本光一简直有无穷无尽的吸引力，二次元脸加持作用下比电视里的骑士还好看。堂本刚见光一当真打算解皮靴上的挂饰链子给她玩赶紧出声制止了，说胡闹什么呢你赶紧准备去吧，结束了在这等你。  
你们不去看?  
不去啊。  
……  
好好好去哦去哦你别这么看着我……你别管我坐哪，反正我有办法。  
拌嘴这方面堂本光一就没占过上风。拒绝了关系席的堂本刚挥手催他快出去别误了工作，一副我干嘛由不得你管的样子。总归人在这儿跑不掉……盯在小富士山上的暗示性眼神被对方大咧咧视而不见，堂本光一揉了把闺女锃亮的大脑门发泄郁闷，却脚步轻快地走出乐屋跟团队汇合。  
哇哦，家属来了状态不一样哦！门外边辰巳吹口哨调侃，紧接着就是呼痛和人群的哄笑声。  
而屋内堂本刚看着独自玩耍的小茉，唇角的笑意忽的有些黯淡下来。

 

他鲜少带孩子涉足光一的工作场合。最起初的时候自己没有想那么多，只是单纯地不想让孩子有被捕风捉影的媒体曝光任何私人信息的可能，和不愿打扰光一团队工作。可是后来发生的一件事情改变了自己的一些想法。  
距离开场还有一分多钟灯光全灭时堂本刚走特殊通道去了会场最高处看台，也是离出口最近的一个。佳茉第一次来到这样的场合，新奇又有点害怕，搂着刚的脖子的胳膊缠得相当紧。他找了个隔开旁人三四个座位的偏僻黑暗处，让女儿坐里侧自己挡外边。为了安抚她情绪堂本刚还找光一经纪人弄来了一个手灯给她玩。小孩子喜欢发光的东西，跟别人抱着一样的灯就开心坐得住了。即便是在黑暗里他也没有把口罩摘下，三四个位子开外的fan有些疑惑地投来目光，又被其他东西吸引注意力没再细看，只当是什么工作人员。  
所以啊，这孩子到底知不知道是来自己看什么的?堂本刚偏头看她一个劲儿折腾灯的样子忍不住吐槽这一重点没把握对的行为。  
佳茉一岁多时自己带着她去帝剧探过班。那时光一胃不舒服，又好几天不回家休息。他放心不下，孩子又在家哭闹要爸爸，于是便挑了个错过工作时间的点收拾了些换洗衣物和药品过去。可万般小心也耐不住镜头的无孔不入。只那一次出入就引起了媒体的集体性高潮。乱七八糟还极其富有人身攻击意味的文章写一堆就算了，无辜的孩子也莫名受到一堆指责。支持光一的fan们更是发表了极端言论，看到最后堂本刚自己都产生怀疑——孩子对光一而言是不是真的是个障碍了。  
这有什么不好懂的?小茉的存在就是破灭她们的幻想啊，看不见这种消息姑且还能做做梦，看见了能受得了？自己的经纪人毫不遮掩地说出事实，堂本刚自那以后再也不肯带宝宝出现了。  
总之……就不想再伤害更多的人了吧？他也不想有一丝一毫拖累到光一的可能。  
绚丽的舞台灯光，强节奏配乐和霸道的气场毫无疑问吸引了小朋友的注意力，嘴巴张的老大连抱着的灯也忘记玩了。要不是刚出手摁住，这孩子能窜抱上前排座椅。堂本光一很厉害，这件事情全国人民都知道可就他闺女不知道，或者换句话说佳茉到直现在都没有完全认识到家长从事的是一份什么工作取得过什么成就。堂本刚跟堂本光一都没有刻意去培养孩子的区别意识，在她眼里，爸爸和爹地也就是比普通人多了点大家都关注而已。可是一次电视播新闻，他看见小茉蹲在茶几边上呆愣愣看着扯着红绸飞上天的人，一脸不敢相信这是谁的表情时，堂本刚突然又产生了让女儿去了解的想法。  
也是啊，总不能孩子比外人还不清楚自己是什么样的人吧，虽然被亲爹帅到了这句话说出口的确蛮羞耻。  
堂本刚也打算带她去看一次光一的舞台剧，只是没料想蹲在电视边上的小团子下一秒看见人从楼梯上滚下来一脸血的场景就吓懵了。自己扭个头的功夫就看见她哭的天崩地裂，怎么安慰没事都歇不住泪珠子。当晚光一回家刚进门就莫名被等在玄关的闺女缠了个结实死活不撒手。小丫头泪眼汪汪左看右看愣是不敢相信没出事，晚上睡前非得光一坐床头哄着才肯闭眼，光一被抓住手指费了半天劲才挣脱开。小孩子也是知道心疼的呀。那毕竟是她亲人，哪能和一般观众般去接受……心理刺激太大，堂本刚也就此打消了这个念头，想着等她大一些能分清楚了再去罢。  
可眼下效果好像也不错。山呼海啸般的尖叫刺痛耳膜，堂本刚还担心她不适应环境，扭头问有没有难受。而某位同学已经不要脸地叛变为迷妹，并且把墙头小哥哥抛掷脑后，一脸被酷炫到的表情激动跟刚蹦出来一个字——“帅!”  
光线缭乱下巴掌小脸的模样跟台上那位几乎是高仿的相似度。堂本刚没忍住笑了起来，把小迷妹捞自己膝上抱着，跟得了一个小光一的迷你款顶级限量周边似的。怀里的触觉又软又暖，隔着老远的距离看台上台下忽然生出不真实的真实感。他不是第一次看光一的演出，也每次都为这个男人身上所具有的强迸发力量感到震撼。即便和对方再如何亲密，他们也是两个界限分明的个体人。而臂弯间这个宝贝却是个实打实的融合体，自己与光一的联系也是通过她如此鲜明地被证明存在着。  
“我以后也想跟爸爸一样。”耳边传来软糯的童声，还带着刚喝完的草莓牛奶的甜味道。晶亮的大眼睛里全是平时看不见的对光一的崇拜，哪有半分嫌弃。小家伙世界观着实受冲击不小，可自己的孩子能有这么一个优秀的父亲作为人生领路人倒当真算不错的开头。堂本刚捏了把她的脸:“爸爸工作可辛苦了，不是看上去那么简单哦。”光一从来都看的比自己长远，他说的很对，一直藏着掖着不让小茉接触外界根本不是长久之策。她需要去见识广阔的世界，接触形形色色的人，找寻到愿意为之奋斗的人生目标。生命既已来到世上，他们就有责任引领这株小幼苗成长。  
座长的引领力不仅感染到团队也感染到了自己女儿的小心灵。干脆利落的身影在秘密处悄悄播下一颗种子，并且在漫长的成长岁月里生根发芽。  
堂本刚清楚光一在不经意地找自己，虽然他还插着腰抹汗不紧不慢主持说废话看着一副云淡风轻的样子，眼神却在关系席区位打了好几个转了。  
这点视力您还是留着看提词器吧。  
堂本光一的气场明显比之前几场柔和下来许多，好像因为在意谁而收敛了点肆无忌惮的作风。额发上和面颊滴淌的汗珠晕染了眼妆，却也愈发显得眉清目秀精致如人偶。扫一圈没见到人他也就放弃目标了，毕竟还带着个孩子，刚不可能待在轻易就被发现的地方。  
偏在他慢悠悠边恢复体力边说话时，前排一个被抱着的小男孩却打断了话头，脆生生喊了声:“爸爸!”  
相当清亮，相当有穿彻力。  
“不是爸爸哦！”堂本光一脑子都来不及思考，条件反射性地举着话筒扭头盯上那个方向。发尾都肉眼可见甩下来汗水，他还配上一个很凶的表情。  
小男孩是被妈妈带来的，怕也是被逗着学话的结果。离得近的观众看得清楚哄笑起来，离得远的却误会地交头接耳躁动。堂本光一重新捡起话后察觉到了气氛不大对，摘了半边耳返才反应过来重新意识到大家愈来愈大的声音是在吵嚷什么，忍不住笑出来转头对源头说:“喂喂等一下，这样会引起的误会的吧!千万别这样！最近奇怪的报道真的已经够了哦！”  
他指的那些传得正盛的小道新闻没有人不知道，什么婚变啊外遇啊私生子啊的怎么夸张怎么编，边说边摆手，成功引起观众更大声的拍手哄笑缓解了气氛。偏摄像师还存心凑热闹，把镜头推过去显示出来小男孩的脸，较真儿看时仿佛还真有几分相似。话题被逼到这份上，堂本光一索性就破罐子破摔走到面前，站在舞台边缘问你多大了。  
六岁？快上学了？  
跟妈妈一起来啊……  
有喜欢的小姑娘没?  
绝对骗人!  
儿童比成人有更大的得到饭撒的概率，方才还咋呼呼不在乎的小男孩这会儿知道害羞了，对着漂亮叔叔音量都小八度。妈妈的脸全通红，只能躲在儿子背后偷笑的份。提到六岁时观众们也跟着起了哄，暗示意味十足。甚至有胆大的晃起了小公主的应援扇子。堂本光一哪里不知道这帮人想听什么话题，可偏偏装作听不见看不着脚下换了个方向，生硬转换了话头，引到新出的专辑上来。  
堂本刚长舒一口气，悬着的心稍稍放下，想着等会就走吧多留一秒多一分麻烦。坐在腿上的小茉倒是从那男孩搅乱场子的一刻起就张望着，皱着小眉头颇有点婴儿护怀的味道。“小哥哥开玩笑呢。”他低声顺毛安抚，免得她跟小时候一样因为爸爸抱了别的小朋友就闹脾气。  
可在他以为这件事情已经翻篇时，远处的堂本光一说着说着却又想起来什么，再次踱回去原位跟小男孩提醒一般说:“妈妈很辛苦，要听话不惹她生气哦。”  
他语气里有过分的认真和温柔。堂本光一半插着皮裤口袋，站姿随意，斜斜的一束灯光打在身后拉下一道影子，却有着让人去坚定相信的态度。没人知道他怎么忽然冒出来这个念头的。话题转换太突兀，连场馆内都有短暂几秒的沉默，但这份沉默不是因为觉得思路调转太快，而是脑子里冒出了其他更多的事情。小男孩犹带着小奶音在这场大小男人间的对话里用力点头说好，抱着他的年轻母亲忽然红了眼眶，又揉了揉儿子脑门笑起来。

场馆角落某处的人却怔愣。好半天怀里的小姑娘仰头凑耳边悄声求证“我有很乖对不对”，那人才回过神低头看着一双湿漉漉的眼睛，弯起唇角说——是，如果少吃点糖就更乖了。

 

茄子君终究还是没有克制住骂人。  
只是这次骂人伴随着尖叫宛如精分。  
骂人是因为这场结束果然有人脑子闲不住借题发挥造谣生事。散场后一打开手机连上网就看见一大波带节奏的。所谓祸从口出，小男孩的插曲引出诸多版本。什么私生子，什么婚外恋，甚至出现了对那个孩子的性别质疑。茄子君交过手的那位女士更是语出惊人死不休，一口咬死当年那个孩子怎么可能是堂本刚生的?巧合也有个限度吧？说不定就是别的女人留下来的孩子强说成自己的。  
是不是脑残?是不是智障?!茄子君在酒店房间发出滔天怒吼，把手机键盘戳烂了也拦不住一盆接一盆的脏水。  
那位年轻妈妈也是个中奇葩，挑起了事端不说，明明出来一个解释就能解决的事情却偏偏当了缩头乌龟。不知道是怕被别人埋怨多事，还是在享受当一回造谣女主的舒爽。浑水越搅越洗不清，好好的一次个唱被弄得乌烟瘴气。自己家内讧的，别人家凑热闹的，眼瞧着战火愈燃愈烈又爆炸的危险，一条蹦出来的消息当场打脸不说还引起了集体性震动。  
【搅混水的可有点良心吧！都什么乱七八糟的我在便利店遇到堂本刚跟他闺女了!!人家都来探班了小傻子们懂不懂?!】  
真假？！  
【没照片，别指望】  
【哄儿子乱叫的那位最好出来澄清，光一君亲闺女活蹦乱跳着呢您家是算哪门子亲戚?】  
【统一最后回复，网上消息莫传谣，亲眼见证的我给你发誓人家家幸福又美满】  
这位ID的主页瞬间成为狂红乱炸的焦点，她自己留下几句干脆利落的话就拍屁股走人，全然不管扔下了什么样子的炸弹。  
时间倒回一小时前。  
堂本刚没有继续待多久就带着小茉离席了。  
少儿不宜的内容还是少看为好。他赶在女儿新奇地问自己某些歌词是什么意思之前敏锐地用冰淇淋加以诱惑，扛着人提前跑路。  
冰淇淋?什么冰淇淋?堂本光一工作结束在乐屋休息了会，冲了个澡换身衣服出来就看见闺女在那嘟着嘴闹别扭，还没问怎么了，小团子就跑过来嚷嚷刚爹地哄她。  
自己经不住美食诱惑果断抛弃光一爸爸这一茬倒是聪明自觉地没有提。  
谁哄你了急什么，不就等一会吗？堂本刚环着胸站一边，慢条斯理把一个小时和五分钟化为等号。  
一小时是六十分钟吧？五分钟那可是三百秒哦！知识就是力量，堂本光一没回来之前，堂本刚就是这么理直气壮忽悠没有计量单位概念死缠烂打的闺女的。  
好在光一爸爸靠谱，制止了他俩继续闹下去，说等会出去就给你找。小佳茉被安抚住，可精力也被磨干净了。小孩子本来就能量有限，这个时间点又快到平时睡觉的时候，激动一天到现在全靠冰淇淋吊着气，连走路的劲儿都没。堂本刚眼瞧着她磨磨唧唧蹭着蹭着就要去磨光一，一把将她拉拽过来打算自己抱着。毕竟才结束那么激烈的唱跳，他委实心疼光一体力。堂本光一却没嫌累，说句没事就把包递给了刚拿着，自己弯腰把困了的闺女稳稳当当托在臂弯。  
唔，又重了点，还真是要控制她饮食了。  
酒店就在会场不远处，拐几条路的功夫。工作人员和后辈见堂本刚来了也都知趣地没提出同行。幸而准备的是件大床房，一家三口倒也能睡得下。小茉只剩下睁着眼睛等冰淇淋的力气，脑袋挨在光一肩头，一晃一晃地和睡意做斗争。  
大晚上出来找冰淇淋的事他们二十代干过不止一次。热恋期两个人甜得发腻，坐在车上凑一个甜筒用一个勺，并且到最后发现吻比奶油味更甜。现下为了个小吃货的胃，两个长久不一起出门的大人硬着头皮满街转悠。画面乍看过去居然有种啼笑皆非般的有趣。  
子孙就是上辈子来讨债的，堂本光一蹲在店门口举着冰淇淋盒子边这么想。小家伙已经意识朦胧，站面前腿脚发软东倒西歪全靠光一爸爸一只胳膊撑着。她视力所及范围内也只能认得个冰淇淋了，拿着个小勺凑面前乱扒。“慢点慢点，又没人跟你抢。”堂本光一从口袋摸出纸巾给她擦嘴上糊得乱七八糟的奶渍，扭头打量店里面还在收银台等找零的刚。这家店也是当真难找，得亏刚鼻子机灵闻得到味道，要是只有自己一个人的话他怕不是要在街上转悠一个晚上。  
“不要吃急了，吃多了肚子疼。”堂本光一制止她狼吞虎咽般的进食速度。他正要把端着盒子的手撤回，面前小茉嘴角一撇委屈地就要哭，跟她爹闹气的表情一个模子刻出来似的。这方面堂本光一一向来不得堂本刚的心狠，还最拿两个人这幅样子没辙，于是只能又递过去，在边上唠叨慢一点。  
“光一君……?!”  
身边传来不可置信的惊呼，还有人压抑着尖叫。堂本光一听见声音扭头，发现几个大学生年纪的姑娘停下来捂着嘴瞪着溜圆的眼睛看着自己，自制力再差点估摸着连美瞳都能被瞪出眼眶。  
而且手被互相掐得通红，要不然都能直接蹦起来。  
这就比较尴尬。  
一小时前威风凛凛的王子现在一身黑运动服蹲在便利店门口举着个冰淇淋盒子如同居家老妈子。  
而且对面一个迷迷糊糊没睡醒模样的小女孩以同样角度转过头，瞥了一眼几个人的面孔，觉得没什么值得自己好奇关注的，就又集中注意力在面前的冰淇淋盒子里了。  
几个女大学生已经几乎失去言语能力了。她们刚刚走在路上还在激动地议论网上的争战，说到口渴打算买瓶水，哪想到就看见门口蹲着个穿运动服的男人，而且身形相貌无一不像堂本光一本尊。  
何止是堂本光一了，面前扭过脸的小姑娘更加吸引了这群人的注意力。像，不是一般的像，那个侧脸弧度和表情……哪个神经病再造谣生事就是她眼瞎。  
为首的女孩子察觉到了什么第一个反应过来，转身迅速摁下同伴颤巍巍想要举起来的手机。  
醒醒!女孩子低声训喝一声，同伴方回过神赶紧把手机手回包空手以证清白。偶遇上本人和传说中的小堂本已经是天大的福气，她们自己可不能胡乱添了麻烦。于是纵万般激动填在心里，学生们倒当真能摁纳住心情不打呼小叫，反而警惕地打量周围会不会吸引到别人的注意。  
总归躲不过，堂本光一不着声色把女儿抱起来脸朝向里侧背对人群，微微抬一下帽檐打了个招呼。  
“这么晚了还在街上逛啊，没找到回去的车么？”他看这帮fan普遍年纪也才二十出头，便主动问。能被偶像搭话几个人已经丧失了思考能力，还是为首的女生勉强勉强把话说利索，忙不迭表示定的酒店在附近马上就会回去。她大着胆子用开玩笑的语气问:“光一桑还在这里不急着回去吗？”  
堂本光一愣了一下，笑起来说:“她嘴馋想吃冰淇淋，就绕到这边来了。”  
是我嘴馋吗？明明是刚爹地他乱许诺还试图耍赖好不好？小堂本背着脸不高兴地扭了下身子，也不给那些好奇的眼光以搭理。她不习惯身边忽然出现这么多叽叽喳喳的人，也不喜欢那些灼热到烫人的目光，难受地扯着哭腔说要刚爹地。几个姑娘怕自己吓到孩子了都后退一步不逼得太紧，堂本光一拍着她后背，扭头看见堂本刚出来了才稍松口气。  
堂本刚才出门就见到这么些人。他下意识警惕起来，一时间站在台阶上不知道该不该过去。可是躲也来不及了，那些姑娘已经注意到自己在这。而且自家那小崽子出卖起人来比谁都快，趴在光一怀里直接冲他挥爪。堂本刚只能走过去站在光一身边对她们轻轻点了个头打招呼说谢谢你们大老远来看演出，还叮嘱天太晚一群女孩子在外边要注意安全啊。  
他被光一的一些fan弄怕了。可这群姑娘倒不是凶神恶煞的类型，她们甚至有礼貌地跟着打招呼，还提醒说这边晚上喝酒的人多，过一会儿估计会有不少人经过的。小茉仿佛看出了他的不安，用小勺子挖了一大口伸过去。堂本刚愣了一下就偏头躲，丫头却执着地要让他尝。他没办法拉下口罩，张嘴让小茉喂了一口，艰难吞下肚后还有点呛着了，微微咳嗽着对期待的小眼神笑着说:“这也太甜了吧你少吃点当心牙疼。”小朋友哼了哼不听劝，接着低头扒食。倒是女孩子们询问到这是那种口味后便一窝蜂挤进店家要买同款，居然愣是把吸引自己全部注意力的一家三口留在外面了。  
堂本刚颇有些哭笑不得，却也心头暖暖的。他知道这帮女孩可能也不是完全就想吃同款，更多的是在用另一种方式避免自己尴尬。来自陌生人的细心体贴让他难得卸下防备的心墙。  
这个世界也不是全部充满恶意的，也有那些善良的，可爱的人。他看了眼女孩子们排出的长队，弯了弯唇角牵着光一的手，赶在醉酒大叔攻占街区前趁夜色离开。

 

她说你是她的小骄傲。  
什么？  
一家人的大床上，家长在两边，宝宝躺中间。静谧的夜里只能听见浅浅的呼吸声。小茉睡的熟，两只小手攥成拳头摆两边，吐气带着奶香味。堂本刚隔着女儿的发顶，对那边的光一轻轻说。  
演出评价啊，赶快接受了吧，最好记下来装裱在乐屋墙上。堂本刚努力忍住不让自己都笑意表现得太过明显。只可惜这画面没让光一看见。他带着丫头回乐屋路上时，小家伙认真地跟自己说，还学着电视节目像模像样比了个心。  
黑夜里他无法察觉对方的沉默到底是不是睡着了，但堂本刚打赌，光一的嘴角一定是咧开到耳根的地步。  
是，当了十几年座长的堂本光一没骨气地承认，菊田一夫赏可能都要让位于这句来自女儿的评价了。  
他没有说话，身体过于劳累大脑却异常清醒。身边一大一小已经陷入了睡眠，小茉还往刚的怀里偎依些许，脑袋靠在胸口打小呼噜。堂本光一翻了个身，手臂轻轻搭过去，正好把父女俩抱了个完全。  
被窝很暖，呼吸很沉。  
很久以前的一个几乎颠覆了自己生命的夜晚，他心里空落落陷入失眠，无限畏惧着失去和天亮。而此刻，他的所有幸福稳稳地就在身边，抢不走也跑不掉。没着没落的心就此安家落户，失眠这个词语也再不会出现在人生里。

 

你们是我的骄傲。


	7. Chapter 7

十七 极端  
如果通讯公司可以推出一项逼对方接通电话的服务，堂本惠愿意掏钱连包上十年套餐，如果再增添一项扭送人到面前业务，她愿意续租到一辈子。  
要不然她此刻也不会站在路边对着后备箱的东西犯愁，还要接受路人对自己硕大醒目黑眼圈的注目洗礼了。  
看什么看啊不就是走的急了点出门没时间化妆吗？漂亮的人脸底子好就是好无所畏惧!她跺跺脚自我安慰移开脸，凶残地把情绪发泄在摁手机上，第七次拨打没被接的电话，并且发誓要是再打不通她就要报警了。  
不，不是报警找人，是报警撬门。  
“喂你干嘛去了我到楼下了……什么？去那干嘛？”  
这次倒真的接通了，也免去了自己找公职人员的麻烦。光一总算给了回应，可那头的声音低沉得不得了，活像是从洞穴里面发出来的动静。  
“不是，你这孩子怎么随他胡闹啊？他现在什么状况你不清楚？”堂本惠简直要被弟弟气晕了头，努力控制音量才不至于当街发出叫声。  
“我这不是拦不住么……没事我送他呢，姐你先回去吧我有空联系你。”  
“哎你我这还一堆——!”小光干脆利落切了通话，堂本惠瞪着结束通讯的显示屏幕和不到半分钟的通话时间，很想把这个臭小子揪出来揍上一万遍。  
她可是带着妈妈的千叮咛万嘱咐大老远跑来的啊……  
家里着实被惊到震动，比当年他俩一块出柜时的反应还过分。出柜前他们好歹还有个心理预期，结果拿到手不过是时间问题罢了。可这件事情家人就是想破头皮也料不着啊。小光把打电话告知时全家都以为他在开玩笑，还奇怪一直没什么幽默细胞的小光怎么也喜欢恶作剧了。可对方认真地重复了两三遍确认是事实后，三个人全都说不出话来。  
小刚的身体和小刚肚子里忽然多出来的孩子彻底扰乱了这边堂本家的生活节奏，大晚上的灯火通明没人去睡。光生责备儿子捅出了篓子，可脸上终究还是高兴的。喜代子反应过来后哆哆嗦嗦当下就要去小光家里。  
不可谓不是天降之喜。父母接受了儿子跟小刚在一起后就不曾奢望还有见到孙子的机会了。光一能跟爱的人幸幸福福安安稳稳过一辈子他们虽然能放心，可心里终究是遗憾。爸妈操心的比孩子更多，哪怕在儿女看起来这些担心有些不需要且落伍。家里只有两个大人到底显得冷清了些，喜代子怕小光他们老了以后膝下没个人照应，还存过让两个人去领养一个孩子的心思。但光一跟家人认真谈过不要再在刚面前提及后，喜代子也就打消了念头闭口不提。  
可现在一个鲜活的生命真实地存在着了，而且是流淌着光一血脉的亲生子。  
甚至真到让人有种梦般的虚幻感。  
但堂本惠却在混乱中意识到什么般直接阻止了母亲出门。  
毕竟是一母同胞的姐弟，想法上沟通起来没什么障碍。小光电话里面的语气分明就不大对劲，或者说冷静到反常的地步。她好像能猜到些许客观现状，拦住妈妈让她不要急着去，明天自己一个人去看一下就好。  
什么不要？怎么能不要呢？！  
果然，喜代子妈妈当下根本无法接受舍弃这个孩子的可能性，听见小惠说出这话时就情绪激动起来。 母亲毕竟有些保守，当下考虑不到更多方面。堂本惠有些头疼，也确定了小光的担心源头就在他们身上了。她扶了母亲去坐，耐心说他们俩职业特殊摊上这种事自己都整理不好了，我们就不要去添麻烦了，小光他们能自己协调的。  
母亲这样的反应怕也在光一的意料之中，所以他把这件事情告知时的语气都有些勉强。堂本光生倒是调整得快，安慰妻子给孩子们腾出空间。喜代子暂冷静下头脑，虽然一时做不到接受不要孩子，可也勉强答应只让小惠去探望自己不插手。她一大早就出门买了一堆补品和药膳食材，分门别类整理好叫女儿带过去，千叮咛万嘱咐要交到人手上才放心。  
“你可好好劝劝，他要是……”喜代子下意识就说出这句话，到一半察觉到自己还在在意时，又叹了口气把话咽回去。“总归是我们家先欠上的……”母亲的脸上忽然苍老了许多岁。  
事实证明小惠猜想得没有错，或者说现实比自己料想的还要糟糕一些。  
堂本光一琢磨了一晚上心思临近清晨才昏昏沉沉睡了一会，睁眼起床时确认了好一会昨天的事情真不是自己在做梦。刚依旧是背对着自己，他稍稍探身过去，也只能看见刚安静垂下的眼睫，仿佛还在睡梦里。堂本光一轻手轻脚下床走出卧室，简单梳洗了一下就去厨房做早饭。妈妈跟姐姐的房门都还紧闭着，只有pan跟他打了个招呼左右转一圈又待在客厅地毯玩去了。  
明明家里人难得多起来，此刻却安静到诡异。他推开厨房的窗户听见外边路上逐渐吵嚷起来的车辆声才感到稍稍透了一口气。  
头疼，却不是因为缺乏睡眠。锅里的煎蛋发出噼啪的炸油声，手边的热面包机也嗡嗡运转散发出麦香。锅铲摆弄得倒是熟练，可是人已经全凭习惯本能在操作肢体。  
他心烦意乱工作遇见麻烦时喜欢站在这个角度往外边发呆，看着流动的车辆和逐渐多起来的行人思绪乱飞着就能找到解决方法。可是这一回却不奏效了，不是什么工作问题，也没有什么标准答案在等自己。他仿佛完全失去了对于事物的控制能力，只能被动等待接受结果。  
手下一个不稳，煎蛋差点破成两半。堂本光一慌里慌张回过神来把火调小还险些烫到自己的手。燕麦牛奶，吐司面包，煎蛋，一套早餐也算齐全。他正琢磨着要不要再熬一锅粥时，屋外忽然传来希美姐姐的惊呼声:“你这是要去哪？”  
希美姐姐一副急匆匆起床的模样，头发都乱糟糟没有打理，随便塔拉着拖鞋追出来的。堂本光一听见声音推开门走出来，就看见刚收拾整齐要出门却被姐姐拦着的场景。  
希美当然紧张，这个关头她生怕弟弟哪根筋搭错了就做了傻事。“我约了人的这都要迟到了。”堂本刚指了玄关上的钟表跟姐姐说，“十川桑还在等我呢。”他条理清晰，甚至有些耐心地停下来跟姐姐解释。  
希美姐姐几乎要被他吓哭了。她用力抓住刚的手腕声音发颤:“什么工作啊！都这时候了你在想什么？!”  
她幻想了一万种刚的反应，也知道这孩子一时半会可能都转不过来弯，可是自己当真没料到刚是现在这样无所谓一样的情状。堂本光一摘了围裙搭在餐桌椅背，几步走过去皱了眉头:“现在去？”  
堂本刚抬眼瞧了他一下，态度万没有对着姐姐时温柔。他随便应了声是，就面色平淡地扭过头，堂本光一又要多问时他烦躁地回道:“还让不让我出门？我本来就约好的今天录音!”  
堂本刚的语气很冲，却藏着不易察觉的慌乱，投来的眼神也是警惕的。堂本光一心里咯噔一下，这种防备的状态他已经很多年没在刚身上见过了。一夜之间自己没找到什么解决方法，却让刚发生了变化。他斟酌了用语怕刺激到刚的神经慢慢开口:“很急么？一定要现在……”  
“现在怎么了？你还要关着我？”反问声逼得光一说不下去。两步距离之隔，堂本刚却仿佛在之间画下道天堑不让自己挨近，稍微触碰到防线就炸。希美见弟弟这个态度也打圆场:“没人要关着你啊！光一他就是担心……”  
三个人僵持的动静惊动了阳子妈妈。阳子惊讶地问你们围在这里做什么，三个人才勉强放松下针锋相对的气氛，不让长辈太过操心。堂本刚抿着嘴不说话，希美尚要再劝，堂本光一却好像明白了些许刚的心理似的，不着声色摁住姐姐，缓和下语气低声说:“那我送你，可以吗？”  
“光一!”希美见他倒戈过去便急了。这两个人怎么都胡闹起来了？好了伤疤忘了疼还是胆子大？昨天才闹到医院还差点出了事，人不在家休息就算了还能出去乱晃？  
堂本光一却很坚持地看着刚，语带商量又不容拒绝。妈妈还在边上担心地询问女儿出什么事了，堂本刚抬头对上那双不容置否的眼睛，张嘴想要辩驳。可光一站在身边的逼迫感太强，他终究还是妥协，不大情愿地嗯了一声。希美姐姐还欲阻拦，堂本光一听到回复后却直接抓起挂着的外套穿上，匆匆去厨房收拾了几片热吐司放在保温盒里带着。  
“你怎么随他乱来啊？”希美犹跟在光一边上小声埋怨，可他边收拾手里的东西边说一句“没事我跟着在”，就抓起玄关的车钥匙带刚出门。  
行，这一个两个都全都在瞎闹!  
早高峰的路上有些拥堵。堂本光一瞥了一眼绑在刚腰间的安全带欲言又止，把车子速度又放慢了开，起步刹车都缓了不少。副驾座的人一直望着窗外不说话，只吃了一半的吐司面包重新放在便当盒子里。也算有点进步，总比昨天什么东西都吃不进去强，堂本光一自我安慰。储物箱里的手机在不断震动，他拿起来看一眼是姐姐打来的，犹豫片刻没有接起来，调了静音重新放回原位。  
已经很乱了，他真的没有多余的脑空间去思考别的东西。刚不愿意跟自己说话，别说商量该怎么办了，现在连沟通都有问题。堂本光一试探地问了录音工作，对方挑了眉毛盯着他看，好半天缓缓从嘴里吐出来句“我有演出的安排你不知道吗”，堵得他心头直发梗。  
哪是想象中那么简单的事情？他们的工作表早就从年头排到年尾，牵涉到的各方利益更是不计其数。且不谈刚有没有做好充分接受的心理准备，就是真的决定留下孩子，以后的路也是难之又难，险之又险。  
或者石原医生说的对，早做打算，舍弃这个生命才是最方便快捷的解决方法——逃避总是世界第一简单的事。  
直到把人送到录音室楼下，堂本刚都没有再跟他说一句话。堂本光一跟他说回来接，他也淡淡点了个头关上车门直接走人。  
“吵架了？”推开门，十川正趴在窗台对着外面看。他大概是将楼下的画面尽收眼底了，才语带调侃地直接用这般和堂本刚打招呼。堂本光一会亲自接送的事在这些人中间早不是值得大惊小怪的秘密，可两个人如此古怪的气氛却难得见。堂本刚把肩上的包随意扔在沙发上面，难得没什么心思去敷衍他的玩笑话，只耸耸肩说句没有就到自己平时坐的椅子上靠着翻谱子。他来得不算晚也不算早，还有零星的几位和声跟鼓手没到。录音室的人三三两两聚在一块聊天，十川眼瞧着堂本刚不大对劲，话少就算了整个人也没精神，便从窗台边过去轻轻拍了下他的肩头:“怎么了？不舒服？”  
黑色镜片后面的眼睛仿佛能看到人心里似的。要在以往，堂本刚估计早就混在人堆里瞎胡闹了，可现在只是一个人沉默着。他目光从乐谱移到十川脸上笑道:“没有啊，我在想演唱会的事……”他刚进门时就被工作人员递了一份确定版本的日程表，几个月后的代表日期的数字明晃晃地刺得眼睛疼。十川不知内情，听到这话便当他难得有把音乐人聚起来的机会紧张，于是开玩笑安慰:“都混这么多年了还怯这个场子不成？放心好了我不会乱碰键盘出错的。”前辈一直都体贴，这份温柔触到心坎上暖暖的。堂本刚对着十川桑的脸没由得生出几分愧疚的心情，好半天浅浅笑着点头说好。  
从当初的寸步难行走到今天自己用了多少年？  
这件屋子里的每一个谈笑风生并时不时配合着乐器发出歌唱调子的人都不是凭空忽然就出现的，包括他自己。堂本刚不是一个总喜欢回头看的人，但现在望着那边传来大笑的人群他却止不住冒出酸涩的情感。他喜欢这里，喜欢和这群人肆无忌惮打闹，做无所顾忌的音乐。小小的录音室也是唯一除光一以外能给自己带来安全感的地方。吉他抱在怀里轻轻拨弄，弹着有节奏又没节奏的乱调子，旁人见他在对着乐谱架思考都没来打扰，助理也是轻轻放下杯水就离开。  
可是现在好像连拨弦的方式也一夜之间变得生疏依赖。拨片咬在嘴里，堂本刚努力用手指皮肤和琴弦变得熟练，可不知道是因为心理作用的缘故还是生理条件使然，他总感觉听到耳朵里的声音不那么和谐起来。  
力气过大，指尖还被划出来不浅的印记。  
不远处的哄闹动静更大了。门又一次被推开时，屋里人骤然爆发出来拍掌大笑声。堂本刚逼仄的思绪被打断，被迫抬头看过去，差点儿没认出进来的人是谁。第一个发出爆笑声的是屋敷豪太，他几乎被喝下去的水呛住了边咳嗽边拍腿浑身发抖，指着来人快喘不来气了:“我说什么来着!行行行，没染是没染，比我想像的还厉害!”  
不怪屋敷反应太激烈，连心情不大好的堂本刚也暂时把心思抛到脑后止不住笑了起来。请假好些天终于回归的混音师先生被起哄到脸发红，扭头对着门口玻璃照还半天强梗着脖子在众人的大笑中辩解:“没那么糟糕吧？我老婆说染发剂有毒，我就给剃了……喂!”作为遮羞布的棒球帽也被一把拽掉，露出一颗锃亮的光头。前段日子大伙儿聚在一块还开玩笑说混音师先生当了父亲之后头发铁定要染回去，可奈何夫人和新生儿子势力太强大，社会人也老老实实去剃掉了乱毛。  
还乐颠颠地。  
笑归笑，一个男人换种身份后的温馨转变着实挺让人感慨。同事们重新认真当面说了恭喜，还嚷嚷着要新生儿的照片看。混音师傻乐地被围中间，对着手机屏幕碎碎念这是刚出生的，这是刚到家的，这是一家三口合照的……远远坐着的堂本刚也被十川招手拉来一块瞧。音乐人圈子里单身的本来已经一抓一大把，就更别说组成家庭还生了孩子的。一个小家伙瞬间成了瞩目的焦点。  
“对啊前几天根本睁不开眼睛，不过一天到晚就是睡呗。”小男孩生得像爸爸，一头胎毛直往上冲着长，想必长大了也是个叛逆小子。偏同事们逗他，非说小宝宝长得更像夫人点。而混音师先生却出奇地没在这一点上生气，反而憨憨地挠了挠耳根说，应该的应该的，老婆那么辛苦，自然是要像她些。  
这是个温柔的丈夫，这也是一个幸福的家。堂本刚自始至终没有说话，只站在和声的一个姑娘身边对着那一家三口的照片有些出神。  
那光一呢？要是光一当了爸爸，是不是要比这个男人还要犯傻?那个小孩子，是不是也长得很像他?  
堂本刚还记得，多年前跟光一去前辈家探望刚出生的小宝宝时，光一也逗着那个小姑娘，说如果可以，他也希望能有一个女儿。前辈哥哥就调侃，断言还是男孩好，要是给个闺女估计就要被光一惯坏了。  
如若是换做一周前丝毫不知情的自己他还可以当做一个幻想一笑置之。赤裸的现实摆在面前，堂本刚却没有任何回避的余地。  
又走神?您是提前饿了？  
耳边响起催促声，堂本刚转头，才发现自己占着鼓手的位置坐在架子鼓面前，手里抓着鼓棒也不动弹。鼓手先生正开玩笑在他面前提醒。他掩饰地摆摆手示意自己没事，脑子里找回节拍敲下去。可是没有轮上几拍，重鼓点和镲的声音回馈到耳朵里晕染开脑袋直发晕。  
于是只能草率停下稳了稳心神，把位置还给鼓手，扯了张纸巾擦拭额角的冷汗，躲在不易被发觉的拐角抑制从鼻腔往眼睛里冲的那股酸意。  
弹吉他找不到感觉，打鼓的节奏受不了，戴上耳机唱歌颅内共鸣也会犯恶心……他晚上并没有睡得踏实，意识总在奇怪的梦境中漂浮游离。他睁眼醒来就急躁地想来这边工作室确认一些东西，可是不好的预感还是成了真。曾经自己最熟悉的东西此刻全都变得很陌生。这种陌生感逼迫着神经，带来强烈的不安全感，就宛如最初站在舞台上时对着黑压压的观众席时嗓子发不出声，眼睁睁看见自己世界的边境线被军队压没，回头想要找光一却发现他也站在那群人中间，脸上没有表情。  
是在逞强。前一天诊断出怀孕后一天紧接着装成没事人出来工作的估计往前数个十年都找不到一样的。可即便如此，他也不想呆在家里，对着姐姐妈妈过于关心的眼神，和光一无时不在的小心翼翼的试探。  
不过就是为了这个孩子么？那我呢？我算什么？  
堂本刚的思维方式一向比寻常人悲观许多，并且对周边的人和物都产生了强烈的不信任感。他没法跟身边的伙伴诉说感受，只能硬着头皮站在隔间把歌唱完，然后撑着玻璃墙缓上半天才能从低血糖般的晕眩感中恢复，收音师跟自己说了什么自己也胡乱应答没法从耳鸣当中吸收完全信息。  
还只是在最安全的录音室呢，还只是录了几首歌呢。往后呢？他怎么站在台前，怎么拿起话筒，怎么去抓住自己好不容易争取到的机会?  
窗台能够透气。不知道谁买了过甜的奶茶当饮料，空气里都散发着股甜腻味道。外边的风顺着缝隙钻入，才些许冲淡了萦绕在面前呼吸的反胃感。 堂本刚手有点发抖，悄悄地，不着痕迹地覆上自己小腹的位置。  
很平坦。  
如果没有那些反常的症状和写满科学诊断文字的化验单，他根本不会相信这里有一块血肉在扎根生长。也就是这个小小连思维都没有的东西——他姑且只能如此叫“它”——把自己安稳的生活与工作颠覆了个完全。  
可“它”会长大，会有四肢有情感，会软软糯糯学着叫爸爸，像那个小男孩一样自第一眼就把你当成全部世界。  
一个声音也在隐隐地和自己对话。  
指尖掌心不过轻轻隔着毛衣碰一下，连体温都没有感受到就飞快地移开。堂本刚咬了咬牙，最终只是把手落在衣角捋平，扯开脑子里若隐若现的念头回到位子，换了把电吉他，示意进行下一首歌的彩排。

 

堂本光一请的假没派上用场。倒不是帝剧那边催促，而是他不得不跟着刚一块按照原本的日程表早出晚归，仿佛生活还是一如既往的平静，根本没有被打断过。  
我哪敢催?跟他提一下人就激动……只能先等他想明白。  
堂本惠是两天后才堵住光一的，追问之下弟弟方烦躁地和自己如此解释。当时已经将近夜里十点，她才看见一辆眼熟的保姆车停在小区楼下，两个戴着帽子口罩包裹的严严实实的人从车上走过来。光一大概没料到自己发过去的邮件上写的晚上过来是真的，脸上表情着实被吓了一跳。刚一直微微低着头沉默地跟在他身后，厚厚的围巾遮住大半张脸，听见有人和他打招呼才抬起眼睛，错愕了一两秒抬手拉下口罩，不大自然地跟姐姐问好。  
作为光一家这边的人，出了这种事他们本该第一时间就出来沟通的。可一方面是刚心里还打着结在，一方面光一又不肯让家人过多掺和，堂本惠只能一点点等。她和希美姐姐电话联络过，但也交流不了多少。第一次联系上希美时，那边人的火气一点没小。认识这位脾性温柔的大小姐那么多年自己还是第一次见到她生气。可到底都是那个孩子的姑姑，两个姐姐的关系被一份血缘拉近不少。希美不过语气生硬了一会儿，没闹多长时间情绪就叹口气跟小惠说现在谁也强迫不得他，就是自己跟妈妈也没法劝。  
刚的精神不好，堂本惠纵然有千言万语想交代也只能寒暄几句后叮嘱声注意休息。光一看见姐姐来了就让刚先回家。堂本刚知道姐弟俩有话说，于是没打扰或者提出让小惠姐上楼，点点头重新戴上口罩一个人进了单元门。小惠目送人影消失在视线，才硬把光一拉进自己停在路边的车里。  
人瘦了，眼睛下面的黑眼圈藏也藏不住，看样子得好些天吃不好睡不好。姐弟俩长得相像，她只瞧着面前熟悉的面庞上疲惫的神色就忍不住觉得难受。这才开个头，光一就给折腾得面色憔悴。小惠看着心疼，却只能恨铁不成钢地伸手戳了一下他脑门:“怨得了谁?可不是你自己种的因果?该!”  
不但自作自受还拖累了小刚一道下水。手心手背都是肉，他们哪一个不舒服了家人都放不下心。堂本光一手肘搭在车窗边缘，良久问爸妈那儿什么情况。堂本惠闷闷说爸爸还算冷静，就是妈妈已经担心了好些天。  
“时间不等人，你心里得有个数。想想看，幸亏这孩子命大年初开演唱会的时候没出事，要是……”堂本惠只是稍微算了一下时日就被这个念头后怕出一生冷汗。亏得光一和小刚能迟钝到这地步，期间但凡哪里出了差错那都得是后悔一辈子的事情。她看光一沉着脸不说话自己也心烦意乱起来:“我提醒也多余，再拖着总不是事，就算你们决定不要了……”  
堂本光一的身体紧绷住，薄薄的唇角也抿起，对姐姐说的某句话产生反应。堂本惠自知脱口而出了敏感的字眼，喉间吞咽了一下小心试探:“所以现在什么情况？你们沟通过了没？”  
对面有车辆迎面驶过，刺眼的车钱灯光划过光滑的挡风玻璃，照得副驾座男人帽檐下的面庞轮廓骤然清晰又随之陷入晦暗。他摇了摇头:“刚不愿意跟我说话，昨天才试着提结果就吵起来了……他又不愿意在家休息，不出来工作心里就不踏实。”  
堂本刚几乎把家当牢笼，他要出去堂本希美和阳子妈妈拦也拦不住。经纪人和公司都不知情，这件事一旦往上报会引起什么样的后果他根本不敢想。堂本光一除了在边上跟着也没有更多的解决办法，经纪人在边上念叨行程时他眉头越锁越紧，深知多拖一天便多一分危险。  
“那你怎么想的？刚要是说不要，你……”小惠侧头，皱了眉心伸手抢了他手里点起火的第二根烟，往废物盒里边不客气的摁灭，连并着打火机一块没收。车里狭小的空间内已经弥漫了烟草味，苍白的雾也弥散开，稍微呼吸一下都觉得呛人。“少抽点，家里还有个人呢!”她一点没客气，直接对着人摊开手心。堂本光一不满，但没拗过姐姐坚持的眼神，轻轻啧了一声不情不愿把烟盒从口袋摸出来上交。是才拆封的很新的一包，打开看时里边却少了一大半只剩下零星的几根歪歪倒倒。  
看来是这两天抽完的数量。  
堂本惠又气又不忍心加以责怪。小光向来能忍，在刚面前一点软弱都不肯表现出来，希美和阳子妈妈在身边他更是满心压力无处释放。他也只能在姐姐面前些许露出疲惫的心情了。没了烟草，心里的烦躁没法疏解，堂本光一盯着摩挲的指尖，半天哑着嗓子说:“我只能听刚的，决定也只能他选……刚有很多事情要做，这个麻烦也是我带来的……我没资格用自私去束缚他。  
“可是姐……”他向后把身子靠进座椅，头昂着看着车顶灯，帽檐下面一双眼睛泛着些许湿意，喉结上下移动微微发哽，“那毕竟是我的孩子啊……但我可能，这辈子都没机会见它一眼了。”  
侧脸的下颌线绷出锋利的弧度，天不怕地不怕的人难得将软肋暴露得如此彻底。  
刚一时半会接受不了自己忽然异变的体质，他甚至开始觉得自己不正常，连工作场合别人正常的触碰都会引起他下意识地敏感躲闪。他就差建立起一个蜗牛外壳把自己缩在狭小空间内拒绝一切外人的靠近了。可是光一很想告诉他，自己没觉得这样的他奇怪，也不认为这个孩子会是怪物。  
你是爱人，它是亲人，仅此而已，且永远不变。  
所有指责的，催促的，埋怨的话语都堵在嗓子眼。全家人都打算到未来的生活细节时，堂本光一却比任何人都清楚地认知到自己不该抱有太多幻想。他对自己冷酷起来时丝毫不留余地。  
这都遭的什么罪啊？为什么他们这辈子就不能顺遂一次?小惠唇齿微启想要加以宽慰，却也只是轻轻叹一口气，自己的眼眶亦被未散尽的烟味熏得酸胀。知弟莫若姐，堂本家的男人责任感都大过天去。他们从小生活在幸福的家庭里，小光跟着父亲身后把如何疼爱人那一套学了个彻底。喜代子妈妈在家时不断质疑儿子到底在磨蹭什么，明明可以干脆利落问个答案的事情为何一拖再拖弄得全家上下人心惶惶。但是他们所有人都不过是外人。光一不说把心思出口不代表他不心疼。毕竟是自己的血脉骨肉和最爱的爱人，他并不是像喜代子妈妈想像中那样当真能保持冷静自持的态度。  
堂本光一察觉到姐姐情绪的低沉，便缓了缓精神轻咳了几声，浅淡地勾起抹笑打破气氛让她不要太担心，自己总会找到处理办法的。  
要是真有什么办法，你还能愁到觉都睡不着?光一老是一副闲定自若的模样，哪怕心里没谱都表现得好像什么都掌握在手心，问他时他还说是因为要是自己慌了阵脚刚和其他人就更没了可以依靠的心理支柱了。以前是如此现在也是如此，这个孩子甚至还能凑过去扒储物箱，问有没有能清味的东西免得自己身上的烟味太重回去后真熏到了刚。小惠吸了吸鼻子从包里摸出包口香糖丢过去，带着浓重鼻音说离我远点，臭死人。  
真是，明明都是当爹的人了还跟个小孩……吐槽说到一半又生硬咽回去，堂本惠转了话头，说后备箱有妈妈让带的东西，你给拎回家吧。  
会用得着吗？光一有些自嘲地推门，一只脚也踏到外边的地面上。  
用不上就当饭吃，多大事呢？堂本惠摁下后备箱的操作摁钮，跟弟弟酷似的脸上也摆出了相同的镇定表情。

 

不怕病人不吃药，怕的是病人觉得自己没病。  
这种类比可能不大合适，但是情境大体上没什么差别。堂本刚摆出工作狂搬的生活节奏，好像自己并没有遇上足以改变人生的大事件。  
经纪人倒是察觉到了堂本光一愈来愈频繁的集中在堂本刚身上的视线，对比之下反而这边的人显得不大对劲了。  
“这么多?”堂本光一接过一张今年暂定的要参加的音乐番组记录表，直接脱口而出了一句质问，凌厉的眼神扫过去，差点把经纪人吓到腿肚子一哆嗦。  
都是每年的常规活动怎么就多了？而且哪有艺人嫌通告烦的？跟了许多年的经纪人必须承认自己头一回不大摸得清楚堂本光一的脾气了。以前抱怨团活少的是他，现在一副嫌工作多模样的也是他。经纪人支支吾吾一时间都不知道该怎么回答了，堂本光一方反应过来自己吓到人了似的，缓和了神色说句没事，但气场一点不像没事地接过旁边staff递过来的番组的台本往乐屋去了。  
打通的房间，中间隐约划着拆掉的那堵墙的印记线，服装师出入间嗅出一种非比寻常的气息。以往两个堂本也不是总在一处说话，更多的时间里是各自忙各自的事情。可是现在房间的空气里弥漫着一丝微妙的冷战和关心并存的味道。堂本光一在一边拿着台本翻来看去好几遍，眼睛不时抬起瞥向对面。堂本刚侧着身子靠在化妆台边缘，抱枕搁在盘起的腿上，手里捧杯热水对着电视机上搞笑艺人的小品。屏幕播放到笑点处时他却依旧眼神发怔脸上一点表情反应也没有，任由观众的鼓掌大小声充斥在相通的房间里。  
化妆台上倒是无规则散落不少梅干的包装纸了。  
堂本光一轻轻把台本翻过底面，看了一眼压在下边的自己让经纪人找来的工作表，上面列出的是刚从年初排到年末的工作行程。  
每多看一格心里的石头就沉重一分。  
前天自己还接到了Johnny桑的电话，那边人开口便问他跟刚大晚上地跑去医院做什么，想必是有人通风报信。堂本光一惊出一头汗，强作镇定说是急性胃炎，社长才半信半疑没有接着追问下去。  
他带伤登过舞台，因此最清楚一个人逞强时要付出多少难以忍受的代价。云淡风轻装给别人看，内里的伤痛只有自己默默消化。棚内密闭的空间里缭乱的灯光，重鼓点，各式乐器音色交织，身边人抿着唇低头看怀里的吉他弦，脸色苍白得几乎不能看。可即便如此建桑说有细节要纠正重新来一次时，堂本刚一句抱怨也没说出口，安安静静听着交代拿着笔在谱子上做标记符号。  
连站在他身后的高见泽都没忍住出声提醒，在本番录制前拍了拍堂本刚的肩膀，问他有没有不舒服。都是合作过很多年的忘年交了，这个孩子明显站立都有点勉强的状态高见泽一眼就能看出来。  
“你也是的，他不听话你不劝劝？”高见泽只当他讳疾忌医，听完刚的糊弄回答后扭头责怪光一不关心同事。堂本光一不着意隔着五步距离左右看了眼坐在右手边低头摆弄衣角的人，含糊地跟高见泽嗯了一声就接着低头看手里的台本。  
就是指甲不小心在上边掐出来印子。  
阿嚏。  
嘉宾才落座，左手边的人就没忍住打了个喷嚏。好在还没开始正式录制，大家跟着哄笑一番也就罢了，可万没想到紧接着就跟了第二个。助理赶紧递上纸巾，嘉宾边笑边赶紧跟着道歉说不好意思我忘记了光一桑猫过敏的。  
没事没事。主持人先生有点狼狈地揉了揉红掉的鼻头，努力克制即将到来的第三个喷嚏。  
半小时前嘉宾来乐屋打招呼，还带着一只体型颇大的宠物猫，乍一看跟只小型犬类差不多大。猫到底不是狗，比不得家里的pan和健次郎乖巧懂事。堂本刚把小家伙抱去怀里逗玩，这只却是个脾气躁动的，在非主人腿上呆不上半分钟就张牙舞爪横冲直撞。堂本光一边跟来人寒暄边余光注意着逗猫的刚，看见宠物急躁起来了下意识就过去把大猫逮出来，连自己猫类过敏的事也抛到脑后。  
第四个喷嚏打出来总算好点，后排深田恭子都对他投来了一言难尽的眼神。堂本刚懒散地缩在沙发座椅里，从自己面前的显示屏上看见那边光一的状况，没什么感情地丢过去一句过敏还碰猫这不是活该么。他态度颇为冷淡，嘉宾还稍有点讶异地微微看过去一眼。可堂本光一没作声，对这话也没有一点反驳的意思，清了清嗓子重新翻开台本，捡起工作流程继续下去。  
过敏的范围可能跟猫的大小有关？等收录都结束自己在乐屋换衣服时来招呼聚餐的Tom桑没忍住惊呼一声，堂本光一转头看一眼镜子，方发现自己上身胳膊后背和胸口红了一大片，乍一眼望过去还挺吓人。对面低头整理包的人抬头瞥了眼过来，嘴唇轻轻动了一下却又连句关心的话也没有。倒也不是很痒……可是他听见堂本刚想也没想就答应了聚餐时，这股不适仿佛忽然间加重许多。  
这是要干嘛？出来按照相同效率工作也就算了，怎么还跟着大家伙耗在外边了？希美姐姐收到晚上在外吃的邮件时就发火了，刚的手机打不通光一人也联系不上，自打出事以来两个人反而越过越任性了。聚餐的地方不远，是一处僻静的店家，但大伙儿玩起来之后一点安静不下来。堂本光一被迫跟着一块来，坐在高见泽旁边不说话呆着。刚就在他对面，却全程无交流。高见泽悄悄推了一下光一小声问是不是又吵架了，堂本光一摇摇头，想回一句没有却发现就现状而言自己的确否决不了什么。  
人声嘈杂，火锅的雾气也袅袅上浮盘旋，这里却有一个只有两个人知道的秘密。  
堂本刚说要过来可也没有吃下去多少东西，上桌的海鲜一筷子也没碰，只吃了点荞麦面便不动了。Yocali侧头看见他干干净净的碗筷惊呼不是吧刚桑已经这么瘦了胃口比我还小，这叫广大女性情何以堪。  
我倒是想要胃口好。  
你能帮我？  
对面人的眉眼里有些疲惫，单手托着脑袋听他们谈着天南海北的话题。他原本是最能融入进去胡侃的人，此刻体力不充足只有在边上躲懒的份。堂本光一看着他自己也食不知味起来。刚的确瘦了很多，精神不振又没有胃口，吃不下东西又维持高强度工作，人能往哪长肉？连先前的那点婴儿肥都不见了，脸小到没法看，一双眼睛显得愈发大。  
这样下去，别说其他，人先垮了。  
堂本光一不着声音悄悄盛一碗汤推到对面，借着锅碗的遮挡倒也无人看得见。堂本刚看见出现在视线内的碗，抬眼瞧了下光一，直接搁下筷子往后靠坐在墙边，活生生无视掉。  
再脾气好的，容忍度高的人也该发火了吧？堂本刚就像一直在刻意挑战相方的底线一样，一次次把这份关心丢开。就像很多年前他心理生了病一样，不信任世界也不信任光一，用一次次控制不住的言语攻击去试探这个人到底要到什么地步才会忍受不了这般对待离开自己。  
可当年的光一没有走，那现在的光一也不会走。  
一碗汤水被突兀地放在那儿等凉，堂本光一咬了后牙依旧没任何反驳。这些日子刚的无理取闹上演了多少次他没算过，反正已经到了希美姐姐都看不下去让他别拿光一撒脾气的地步。可刚要是能拿自己撒脾气倒好了，或者揍一顿骂一顿都行，别只憋着自己，除了冷战耗心神什么都发泄不了。  
无期限的等待宣判比一道死刑令直接到来还折磨人。  
可堂本光一终究还是忍不住了。深田恭子跟建桑喝欢了，晃着个酒杯过来就要跟堂本刚碰杯，舌头都大了还要帮人倒酒。高见泽余光看见旁边的人忽然紧绷起来，紧接着一只手臂挡过去，有点着急地说他不能喝酒。  
就一点点啦没倒多!恭子笑嘻嘻晃着小半杯啤酒要递给刚，而那金黄带气泡的液体第一次在光一眼里变得如此刺眼。堂本刚的酒量不好是众所周知的事实，平时聚餐也没人强迫，可万没到一点酒不能沾的地步，恭子的邀请也算在适当范围之内，倒是堂本光一的反应显得过激了。  
不行，要不我帮他喝。堂本光一的语气忽然凶了起来，对着女孩子连客气都顾不上了。深恭素日里本就有些畏他，被这么一冲都有点头脑拐不过弯的呆愣。角落里的争执引起了众人注意，扭头就看见堂本光一和深田恭子对峙的画面。建桑隔老远开玩笑说光一啊不要欺负女孩子嘛，怎么三十岁了还没个长进。这份圆场却没打成功，哪怕高见泽在边上拉场子，堂本光一都坚持不能给刚喝酒。  
怎么跟家长看着未成年儿子似的？Yocali没忍住小小地吐槽。  
“没事，给我吧。”闹剧中间的人却开口打破僵持，一只手还直接接过了酒杯。  
他是在活刺激人。  
他明明就知道自己软肋在哪还刻意往上面扎针。  
外人眼里的妥协动作在堂本光一这儿却解读出来不一样的含义。堂本刚不甚在意地要跟恭子碰杯，仿佛丝毫不曾看见光一骤缩的瞳孔与危险的眼神。  
杯子给我!  
我自己的事你管这么多干嘛？  
你明明知道你自己的身体……!  
我身体怎么了？我哪不对了？  
两个人短暂汇聚的目光里交流了什么信息恭子读不懂，她只感觉自己半边身子被对面的人盯到发麻，开始不由得反思自己是不是真的做了很不礼貌的事情。玻璃杯沿挨上唇瓣，带着白沫的液体将沾上，这一点动作仿佛被时间刻意放慢。她下意识跟着做出吞咽的动作，可忽然察觉到自己胳膊倚靠着的低矮桌子被差点掀翻，桌面的碗筷都跟着震颤，下一秒酒杯被狠狠放在桌面，面前的堂本刚也被对面忽然站起来的人抓住手腕捞起。  
堂本光一不顾屋里其他的惊呼和牵着的人的反抗把刚拽出居酒屋，而走之前脸上的怒火是什么样只有恭子一个人看清。

 

将入二月，肃冬未褪尽的寒意依旧彻骨，夜风顺着衣领肆意凌虐裸露出来的那一寸皮肤，像是有一口獠牙在哪儿反复噬咬。而攥着手腕的那只手火热滚烫，仿佛有能顺着神经肌肤灼烧到心底的温度。  
他鼻尖好像还残留有啤酒的麦芽香味，脚下跟着踉跄拐过店家过道和马路小巷，眼前景物变化过快，自己一时分不清到底是不是被那一点点酒精的味道弄醉了。  
有反抗，但是没成功，挣扎的力气死活拧不开这个怪力人的束缚。委屈的酸感冲得眼睛发胀，堂本刚不敢嚷得大声招来路人的注意，下一秒自己却被扯进小巷角，后背挨上墙壁，身体被锁在光一的臂弯和凹凸不平的砖墙间。  
隔壁的马路还有车灯划过。  
总算是坚持不住了啊，总算是忍到没法忍了啊。他不记得自己和光一争吵了什么，因为自己不管说什么光一只是安静地看着一点反驳也没有。他只感到光一拉住自己的手，动作轻柔力度却不容推拒地，覆在小腹的位置，打断了嘴边所有的痛骂。  
用力挣扎。  
掌心却从那个位置拿不开。  
烫的是自己的手还是光一的他分不清楚，有限的光线里反而是这人下巴上冒出来的胡茬清晰可见。

 

当不存在是解决不了问题的，你还要往哪躲？低哑的声音轻轻响起，一双直视自己的漂亮的眼睛盛着太多不曾见过的复杂情绪，仿佛能将人溺毙其中，喘不过气，无处可逃。  
刚，它在这里的。

 

十八.答案  
希美姐姐在客厅等到深夜时分才等到两人回家。她早早劝妈妈去睡了，自己一个人守着，把电视节目换了一个又一个，后来在一档番组停下。  
还是她最熟悉的两个主持人。  
放送内容还是之前录制的。小刚闹了点脾气不理人，那头的光一手上愣了几秒，还是暂且放下嘉宾往那边探头，无奈又宠溺地问句怎么了啊。  
所以家人天天在家看着两个孩子这样的状态，早就有预感他们会走到今天这个地步，对于出柜这件事的接受度比自己想象中还高。连妈妈都感叹，光一疼弟弟的程度自己都快追赶不上了。  
番组里热闹，现实里却怼上了大问题。就在希美都犯困的时候玄关传来开门的声音，她醒过来赶紧去迎，就看见小刚顶着憔悴一百倍的脸色进了屋，简单跟自己打了招呼就匆匆回卧室去。  
怎么回事？她当下就猜是不是跟光一吵架了，而光一把车钥匙放在门口跟自己说没事的，对了姐，明天我打算送他回奈良过几天。  
回老家？纵然有些诧异为什么忽然做出这个决定，希美却没有阻拦或多问，点点头说行，我来收拾东西。东京太忙碌太焦躁，高楼林立车水马龙，小刚回家休养也算个不错的选择。堂本光一请的假这一回算真的用上了，而且堂本刚也没有拒绝和逞强，第二天清早就听光一的话跟着他回家。  
大家都太紧张，老的小的都需要喘口气。  
堂本充久心心念念的瀑布到底还是没有修好，空落落做一半丢在那儿看上去怪可怜的。pan也被一并带上。它难得在户外庭院生活，跟在健次郎后边对什么都好奇，出来进去一头灰。没有工作没有紧促的生活节奏，也不用去时刻面对摄像头和别人审视的眼神，他们仿佛躲进世外桃源，能暂时把一身的负担卸下。  
只是堂本刚还待在自己原来的卧室里不出来。  
“行了行了别折腾了，我出钱找施工队成不？”堂本希美提着菜篮子回来看见爸爸故态复萌压着光一修水管，脾气直往脑门冲，提着人衣领子起来叫他别陪着瞎胡闹。堂本光一尴尬地擦了擦脏兮兮的手，没好意思帮忙辩解这一回充久先生真不是纯为自己找趣的。  
说来这相处模式的确有变化。人家儿子肚子里有了自己的孩子，他面对充久先生时忽然就没了底气。说实在的，充久先生要是把自己揪着揍一顿他反而觉得正常并且更心安点。可充久先生不仅一点责怪的话语都没说，还安慰自己不要着急，给小刚点时间。  
头回当父亲，我知道是什么感觉——堂本充久笑着拍了拍光一的后背——他姐姐刚出生那会我过了一年多才回过神的。  
那是您老人家反射弧太长。旁听到的希美不客气地拆穿真相。  
这是个温柔的家庭，因而也培养出刚这样温柔的人。如若老天垂怜施舍，他也本可以拥有一个这样幸福的家庭。pan凑在脚边打转，堂本光一蹲下来摘掉它脑门上沾的一堆草屑。健次郎玩累了趴在旁边休息，眼睛还巴巴儿盯着楼梯口，期待小主人走下来陪自己似的。  
刚还是有心结。那天晚上堂本光一晃着人让他清醒，这个问题不是他装作不存在就可以遮掩过去的。刚在强行把自己当成一个正常人消耗能量，他拼命洗脑自己生活没有发生变化，老天也没有跟自己开玩笑。一天可以两天可以，长此以往的逃避只能把问题越积累越严重。堂本光一一直担任着坏人的角色，他逼着刚醒过来认识到自己站在了怎样危险的悬崖边上，往前一步就是万丈深渊。  
可是这不是你带给我的磨难吗？你装的什么好人说的什么风凉话？它会让你丢弃努力的工作吗？会让你承担这些身体和心理的折磨吗？!  
你不过就是坐享其成，你当然无所谓。  
多日压抑的情感绝了堤岸崩了口，堂本光一无可反驳，任由自己的衣领被攥住，承受这份歇斯底里的发泄和踢打。艺能圈也是职场，而且竞争激烈规则严苛，只稍微一点点差错他们都会付出比旁人更惨烈的代价。而这个因为鲁莽而误打误撞产生的生命给刚带来的几乎是毁灭性的打击。  
可为什么我们的孩子就一定要被冠上麻烦的名字？为什么不能被爱着？他于心不忍，可也万说不出一句道德绑架的话语。刚比自己承担一百倍的压力与一百倍的苦难，骂他一句始作俑者都算客气。堂本光一不知道带刚回老家之后会得到一个什么结果，但只要他心情稍微放松点，也算值了。  
电视里面播放的都是熟人面孔，要么是前后辈，要么是亲友，要么是在各种工作场合遇到的熟人。只不过离开一两天，忙碌的艺能圈却好像离自己很远了似的。这个时代新人辈出，多自己一个不多，少自己一个不少，躲在这个地方偷懒，也不会有多少人真正在意自己的失踪。一家人的晚餐并不奢华，简朴又温馨。为了照顾一个有身子的人，全家盘腿围坐在桌边跟着吃清淡，连味增汤做的都是偏酸口味的。pan和小健蹲电视机跟前玩，不时发出翻滚的动静。  
或许是回到家安心了许多，堂本刚难得完整吃下一小碗饭了，桌边的家人提心吊胆看着暗暗舒一口气。他在家呆了两天不曾出门，眼见着天黑了外边人也少起来了才默默走到门口换鞋。堂本光一注意到了三两下扒完碗里的剩饭，没等妈妈嘱咐就跟着披件外套戴个帽子走到他身边。  
我陪你？  
堂本刚本打算自己一个人出去散心，可堂本光一跟得紧，爸妈又不能放心自己独自在外面，于是略带迟疑地点点头，让他陪着了。  
回到家乡走上熟悉的道路，堂本刚轻松自然了许多。来往行人稀少，还有妈妈招呼孩子回家吃饭的声音。他不是第一次跟光一走这条小路，十几岁两个的少年就是经过这里去看过烟花祭的。那时的光一在自己爸妈姐姐面前还很拘谨，两个人跑出来玩时他一直黏在自己身边，也不知道是怕把人搞丢了还是他自己找不到路了。  
十几年了啊。  
骑自行车的青年人打着铃从旁边掠过，堂本光一走快几步挡在靠近车道的那边把他护里边，一只温热的手伸过来把他的抓住，紧紧握着。  
堂本刚轻轻挣扎了一下，那只手却愈发收紧不容拒绝，手的主人也颇倔强地盯着自己。他没法，胳膊放松任由光一拉着，反正自和这个人交往以来，他们还当真没有牵手压马路的经历过。  
更别提一起逛商场，一起看电影，一起给家里添置家具……脚下还能踩着些许枯叶，发出沙沙的声音。他本来应当着意考虑肚子里这个炸弹该怎么办，可是回来之后却不由自主地想到很多跟光一之间的事情。在发现有孩子之前他就跟光一闹了几次变扭，堂本刚也不止一次思考过潜伏在两个人感情之间这种隐约的不安全感不信任感到底是怎么回事。  
而他真的能在这样的心理状态下让这个孩子来到人世？  
堂本光一至始至终没有开口挑起话头。他走的很慢，也稍微控制住刚的步速，免得天色昏暗不小心绊了脚。等拐过好几条街道走到一个公园空地游乐器械处，他才低声询问要不要歇一下。  
柠檬味的？  
行。  
放学的儿童已经玩够了回家，堂本刚坐在一个空秋千上轻轻晃着。堂本光一拉高了毛衣衣领遮住下半张脸到路对面的便利店买热饮，七八分钟后提着杯子急匆匆穿马路回来。  
你不要？  
唔，不渴。  
杯子捧在手心很暖，果茶滑到胃里也挺舒服。堂本光一跟着插着口袋坐在旁边，堂本刚小小地抿进几口侧头才发现这家伙只买了一份就回来了。有这么急吗等第二杯能要多长时间？他又不会一眨眼跑了。  
喏。堂本刚把杯子递过去，吸管往人唇边送。这家伙走得急随便披了件薄外套就出门，里面那件黑毛衣也不见得有多挡风，还不知道到底谁更冷呢。堂本光一偏头躲说不要，奈何对方太坚持，才凑过去含住吸管喝了一口，又推回去让他拿着捂手。  
堂本光一的温柔全世界没人抵挡得了，可全世界摆在面前，他也只把这份温柔给自己了。身边的人用腿轻轻前后晃着秋千，有点锈住的器材发出吱呀声。堂本刚在不明晰光线下看着他的侧脸，发现自己这几天竟然有些忘记了，他很爱很爱光一这件事情。  
为什么要争吵呢？为什么要因为自己的难受就毫不顾忌地去伤害他呢？光一不过是什么都咬牙忍着，他凭什么认为那些肆无忌惮的句子砸过去光一不会伤心。  
怎么办？干涩的声音从嗓子里发出，语调也有些奇怪。身边秋千的吱呀声兀然停滞，一条笔直修长的腿撑着，不上不下地卡在那里。  
而后又慢慢放下，跟自己坐在同一水平线肩膀挨肩膀。  
这是他们第一次提到这个问题，而且是刚主动面对的。刚的声音里带着害怕，他抱着果茶杯子缩成了一团。堂本光一放在外套口袋里的手攥紧，望着身边人的眼睛。父母不在身边，这里也没有更多的眼睛暗中窥探，他们是世界上唯二有权利参与讨论的人。他当了十年座长，做出过无数大小决定。唯独这道题摆在面前时，堂本光一至今都无从下手。  
“我听你的。”他良久道，语速也慢，直视刚的眼睛不曾躲闪，“你决定要那就要，以后不管出什么事情我都会好好保护你们，你不想留那就不留……石原医生那边我去打理。”  
这话说出来其实一点内容都没，虽然堂本光一已经竭尽全力在表达了。堂本刚听完苦涩地笑了一下:“你想要的，对不对？”  
那张努力戴上冷静面具的脸上出现一丝裂痕。堂本光一下意识想要否认，但自己没法在刚面前说谎。公园的路灯渐亮起，光一的沉默无言相对让堂本刚了然地点点头。他轻叹口气:“你也别担心会不会给我压力……你是它的爸爸，你舍不得是正常的。”  
“那你呢？”堂本光一这一次没有犹豫，而是追着问，“你就没有一点点，哪怕一点点对它的感情吗……？”  
小生命自扎根以来就一直折磨着刚的身体，带给他不计其数的担忧和恐惧。堂本光一知道刚根本睡不安稳，有时夜里还会起来去客厅坐着发呆，好好的人给弄得如同惊弓之鸟，不知道的人还以为生了什么大病。  
堂本刚低头，看了眼自己小腹的位置，握着果茶杯子的手微微缩紧。  
人可能真的是个双标的生物。小东西融合着自己的血脉，就算带来了许多折磨他却怨恨不起来，所感到的挣扎和无助还是源于自己没法保护它的无力感。如果他没有从事如此特殊的职业，又或者他是个普通的女性，堂本刚甚至会很高兴能够把光一的基因传承下去。  
然而没那么多如果，障碍如山，他由衷感受到自己的弱小与力量有限。  
“我不讨厌它，”夜风有点大，鼻音也跟着重了起来，“我讨厌我自己。”  
枯叶被簌簌卷袭到脚边，随着道优雅的弧线转个圈又刮着路面的砖块划走。白色的灯光倒影在一双漆黑的瞳孔里，而堂本光一知道，尾声的倒计时开始了。

 

在家的日子很安逸，好像是回到了去东京工作前的童年，没那么多烦心事，也没有人掐着分秒催促往前跑。pan也适应了奈良的生活环境，开朗活泼不少，就是跟着小健时间长了行动也开始慢吞吞。  
堂本光一中间独自回了趟东京，处理了些工作又深夜返回。假期多奢侈，他们没有那么多闲工夫去无所事事。妈妈和姐姐在客厅小声争论着以后孩子长大是留在奈良上幼儿园还是在东京让爸爸自己带着，堂本刚在走廊听见了交谈声，没有过去参与话题，而是问挂掉电话的光一，是不是经纪人打电话来了。  
嗯，说是要我们赶快回去。堂本光一心里焦躁没个着落。那边的人们已经催促很久，之前几次都是自己单方面压下来。可现在看见刚来问了自己着实瞒不住，只能老实交代。他打量着刚的神色，而刚只是面色平静点了点头说知道了，就转身离开去庭院。  
刚昨晚给石原医生打了电话，背着所有人，包括堂本光一自己。他一个人站在那个小瀑布旁边，说话的声音很低，堂本光一远远看见，强迫自己没去追问。  
虽然对话内容是什么自己已经猜到了一大半。  
堂本刚没有表现出任何异样。他带着小健跟pan出门散步，回来时还带了几根梅花枝节斜斜插在玄关的空花瓶；他陪爸爸下了盘棋，谁输了谁掏钱请人来安院子的水管；他晚上的胃口不错，吃完了一碗饭还多喝了碗汤。  
你跟经纪人说，我们会准时回去的。堂本刚睡前跟光一道，还翻了个身背对过去，闭上眼休息得很快。  
回家的时间里他很安宁，有家人，有爱人，所有令他心安的人和物都在身边，他没什么好怕的。这个梦很长，一般人怕还无法拥有跟他一样丰富的人生经历。而凌晨四点，堂本刚悄然睁开了眼睛。  
光一？他轻轻转身，看见光一正朝着自己的方向睡得沉。光一眼底的青黑一直以来就没消退，堂本刚小声地唤一声，而他已经睡熟没有反应，于是便轻手轻脚下床，穿了衣服出了卧室。  
偌大的家都还在睡梦中，他动作轻缓，没有惊扰到人。小健跟她的小伙伴在楼下看见有人下来就摇尾巴叫，堂本刚食指竖在唇边，训练有素的小家伙就老老实实闭嘴。  
姐姐的车钥匙一直放在玄关。  
四点的奈良很安静，这片土地还笼罩在未亮的夜色里，早起进货的货车是路上唯一的行人。姐姐的车子堂本刚开的不是很熟练，但也勉强上了路按照自己记忆的路线往一个方向驶去。  
是他从小长大的地方。光一满三十岁时，自己还特意带他来参拜。  
林间的鹿暂时看不见影子，参天树木间的凉气有如冰。他紧了紧身上的大衣外套，踩着石子路往里走。如果这是童话里传说中的魔法森林，他大概就是这个地方唯一的活物了。  
草叶上逐渐生长起白霜。  
信仰神灵是妈妈教予的。那时候他还小，被姐姐牵着来玩，遇见小鹿还会害怕，哭肿一双眼睛要妈妈。渐渐长大了，母亲会跟自己说许多神灵的传说。年幼的孩子已经可以和鹿群亲密玩耍，把神社里外摸得比家还熟。常怀感恩，常怀敬畏之心，这是一位母亲教导给她的子女的。  
好久不见。堂本刚坐在回廊下出神时，那位看着自己长大的住持认出了人，悄然踏上台阶走上来，对他微微笑。  
光一总说自己有时候老气横秋，表现得完全不像个正常的二十九岁的青年。话也没错，毕竟现在什么娱乐活动都有，要解烦忧方法多的是，没那么多人喜欢没事就跑到神社里坐上一整天。住持见过堂本刚很多样子——牙牙学语的孩子模样，鲜衣怒马的少年模样，艳丽招摇的魔物模样，和现如今简单纯粹的朴素模样。  
忘年之交廊下并坐，堂本刚并没有跟他说遇到了什么烦心事，住持也没有多问上一句。他们不过是互相找了个搭话的伙伴，聊着些天气和阶沿生长出来的青苔。发呆时也不会尴尬地刻意寻找话题，两双眼睛注意着各自在意的东西，互相讨个心安。  
堂本刚不是在一昧逃避，相反，这段时日里他重新反复思考了自己的人生。他见证过大风大雨，也曾在万人攻击的低谷里重新爬起。堂本刚做出过很多舍弃保留下自己最想要的东西，那么现在，他还贪恋什么？  
老天对我一向不怎么公平。他含着笑意跟住持说，感慨却不含恨意。自己早过了怨天尤人的愤青年纪，坦然接受些现实远比跟别人对比计较有用。  
堕落者当陷阱，奋战者当机遇，差别也不过就在一念而已。住持不知堂本刚经历何事，但好在世事总有相通处。那边有人唤，他在赶去之前思考片刻如此给予回答。

【我不讨厌它，我讨厌我自己】  
【我讨厌此时此刻一点也勇敢不起来的自己】

 

神社空荡，天际微亮。父亲大概是当年预感到自己儿子此生多磨难才给起了这么个名字吧？堂本刚手指描摹过漆红的柱子，隔院有洒扫声入耳。他踱过一块块砖石，回到神社入口，摸出钱包，沉吟片刻抽出了一支签。  
大凶。  
他没死心，把签筒晃了晃又取了一根，负责取签的人又重新对号找到递过去。  
依旧大凶。  
加上年初一共三张大凶，钱包里光一给自己的那支吉签对比之下显得无比滑稽。他叹了口气，把纸签慢慢系在绳上，心想着说不定之前自己系的那一张也还在上边。  
可也无所谓了。其实所谓的决定自己已经做好，来这里不过是想最后一次听一听心里的声音。堂本刚重新看了眼神社四周，紧了紧大衣往外走，和忙完事情回来的住持又撞见。住持看见他的签都没在手上，堂本刚开玩笑说反正神灵不保佑也不是第一回了。住持笑了笑，慢慢说，神灵亦有达不到人力之处，坚持到了，缘也就到了。  
他仿佛话中有话，还微妙地往外边看了一眼，就不再多言，微微行了个礼便离去。堂本刚有些疑惑，心下忽然想到了什么，踏出神社大门后果然看见了答案。  
台阶之下，有个隐约又熟悉的身影。那人穿的单薄，却在料峭寒风里站的笔直。他不知道已经在原地等了多久，一直没有进来打扰，脚尖略有些焦躁地踢着砖石，几次摸出了烟又给塞了回去。  
光一。  
一种比果茶还要温暖的温度浸泡着心脏，发烫。堂本刚嗓子发堵，眼睛在捕捉到人的一刹那就朦胧模糊起来。林间有鸟鸣，这片地方也不是只有自己一个活物，有些责任也不是自己一个人在扛。以前他痛苦时光一就会陪在身边，哪怕只有一根吉签他也毫不犹豫让给自己。  
我原本也没有这么多勇气。  
堂本光一没料到他出来得如此之快自己躲藏都来不及。他一整晚都不敢睡，生怕刚想不开做了什么傻事。凌晨时分枕边人悄悄出门后他后脚就急匆匆跟上了。刚开车速度不快，夜色又看不大清后车车型，自己跟起来也不大费力。他不得不说自己输得彻彻底底，在看见刚吃力地把两根大凶签绑在绳上那一刻时，他的心理防线就全部崩塌了。  
不坚持了，没有什么比刚更重要。堂本光一看不得这个人犯愁走不出来的样子，一声叹息就将他的私心尽数摧毁。他看着刚红着眼睛一步步向自己走下来，嗓子眼跟着一块发紧。  
六十天，跟那个不期而至的孩子的父子缘分拖到第六十天就已经足够奢侈了，他万做不到拿刚去冒险。堂本光一摘下自己的围巾，手指发抖地围到刚的颈项，上面还残余有自己的体温，很是防寒保暖。  
天快亮了。  
你跟来做什么呢？圆圆的小脸往下掉泪水，哽咽埋怨。面前的男人手忙脚乱用冰凉的指腹擦眼泪，半天只小声说句对不起。  
倒计时的钟声将要敲最后一下了。堂本刚望着光一的面容，嘴唇轻颤。堂本光一认了，只要是刚做出的选择他就依，一张死刑判决书拖延得太久，交到手里反而是解脱。因而临到关头他甚至有些期盼这一刀快点来。

 

光一，  
他听见刚轻轻开口，  
我们结婚吧。

 

瞳孔骤缩，呼吸凝滞。  
那一刻天光从夜色浓雾里挣扎开探头，穿过林间，穿过细流，穿过那一对依偎着的母子鹿。  
开阖的唇齿间吐出的字眼让堂本光一有一种从地狱边缘爬回来的神经战栗感。他呆呆地看着刚的泪眼，和含笑的嘴角，半天才反应过来似的抖着手，用力又不敢用力地把人死死抱进怀里。  
有液体失控划过脸颊流到唇边，咸的。

 

好，我们结婚。


	8. Chapter 8

十九.婚礼  
家家酒，这一祖祖辈辈传下来的经典款游戏永远不会随着时代的前行而褪色落伍，反而历久弥新一代有一代之玩法。从以前规规矩矩竖两块黄板当金屏风还原小婚礼，到现在受各式电视剧影响衍生出来小三角色看呆围观的成年人，过家家的流程愈发丰富并且不断更新升级。但不管怎么变，这个幼儿模仿成人的拟社会活动从爷爷奶奶传到孙子孙女手中时都逃不过一个永恒的争执点——就是谁当妈妈谁当女儿。  
我要当妈妈!我要穿漂亮的裙子!真麻叉腰站在小卧室房间的地板上跺脚，对在场除自己以外唯一的女孩子佳茉说。  
只可惜另一位女孩子并没有和她在同一个对话层面交流脑电波，而是颇有点懵地盘腿坐在地上，手里摆弄个红色赛车模型，听见声音叫自己才抬头看，不大懂小伙伴在跟自己争什么。  
扮妈妈和扮女儿的区别大概类似于一个小话剧里演公主和演侍女的不一样。四五岁的小朋友已经学会知道臭美了，而妈妈涂口红踩高跟鞋穿漂亮裙子的样子引领着孩子对不属于自己年龄的领域产生好奇和艳羡心理。小堂本倒是没有这么强烈的共同感受，毕竟她家里也没有涂口红穿高跟鞋的女人，当然，其中一个审美花哨时刻走在潮流前端的爸爸另算。  
在幼儿园玩游戏时，小茉当妈妈的呼声在男孩子中最高，原因简单，因为长得漂亮。  
也是，佳茉同学素日里总一副酷酷的作风，有兴趣闹腾时能冲在最前头，没兴趣时就躲队伍尾巴省电。要不是一起玩游戏旁的小朋友很难有机会跟她亲近。如果谁能牵着她的手当自己五分钟新娘子，那脸上就再有光不过了，放学回家路上都能跟爸爸妈妈炫耀好久，弄得全班家长都或多或少知道班上有一位奇特的小朋友了。可惜小姑娘向来没什么虚荣心和积极性，从来都是蹲角落等别人分配任务过来，或者捡大家不要的没什么戏份的路人甲角色。即便是回应群众呼声带着小围裙扮上主妇了，她也着实还原不出来那套平常孩子眼中唠叨细节控的妈妈形象。  
“怎么回来这么晚？又跟同事喝了这么多酒？别再看电视了陪儿子玩会去!一天天的就我一个人操心这个操心那个!”饰演宠物小狗角色的亚美看不过去同学僵硬而无所适从的样子，绘声绘色皱巴起五官叉腰训斥，给佳茉做完示范又一秒变脸尽职尽责趴地上吐舌头接着走自己戏份。“呐，就是这样，很简单哦。”  
可能全世界都欠亚美同学一个舞台。  
小堂本就有点糊涂:别人家都是这样的吗？可是自己从来没见过这种画面啊……爸爸很少在外边呆，即便是深夜回来也都是因为工作忙碌，而且他收拾家务起来贼勤快。爹地从来不唠叨，也不会动不动就发脾气，但如果自己因为调皮磕碰受伤或者爸爸没注意生活作息身体不舒服时，他就会难得板起素日里总是温柔表情的脸。  
所以真麻愿意接过妈妈这一角色的重担时她求之不得，也一点没觉得有委屈，拍拍背带牛仔裤上面的没有沾上很多的灰尘，麻溜爬起来垫脚帮忙拎裙子脚。  
直接抡头套。  
也不知道是跟哪位家长学会的简单粗暴的穿衣方法。  
你妈妈真的不会生气吗？  
不会不会!她在厨房呐!……滨田君你俩不要闹了啦就只有茉酱在理我!  
当两个男孩两个女孩凑一屋玩时，他们在玩些什么？今天幼儿园放学早，真麻便诚挚邀请三个好朋友来家里玩。铃木家离学校近，绕个马路的功夫就到小区。小闺蜜一开始还有点犹豫，但是真麻晃着她胳膊说反正你在这里还不知道要等到什么时候才有人来接你，我让妈妈在群里跟你爸爸说一声不就行了，于是也就妥协。几个孩子都是独生子女，平时家里没有兄弟姐妹作玩伴，幼儿园里碰了头后就玩不够。铃木夫人跟佳茉爸爸发了消息，那头从来不在家长群中说话的人居然不像铃木夫人想象中那么高冷，而是很能给予理解，没怎么犹豫就礼貌地表示麻烦您暂时照顾一下了，我晚些时候来接她回家。  
铃木夫人对佳茉的印象倒是很不错，也没有觉得照顾她有费事麻烦。小姑娘水灵聪明还懂事。尽管从吃穿用度上能看得出来生活条件优渥，可却也家教严格，万不是被娇纵长大的孩子。她与佳茉爸爸在孩子刚入学时远远见过一面，那时所有孩子都到齐，佳茉是最后一个被家长陪着去园长办公室报道的。铃木夫人路过走廊瞧见三岁的小朋友靠着一个带着贝雷帽黑口罩男人胸口哭得跟只小猫似的。孩子妈妈大概是在里边跟园长说话一直没出来，先生才独自一个人抱着女儿在窗边耐心哄，还带着她去隔壁音乐教室单手敲钢琴键盘弹儿歌逗孩子开心。这年头主妇圈内鲜少见到这么仔细带宝宝的男人了，她们的丈夫们多忙碌于工作早九晚五，那次幼儿入校时铃木夫人都是自己一个人陪同。所以非得说起来的话，佳茉父母也不像大家口中传的那样对孩子不闻不问。  
来玩累了就吃点点心休息一下……真麻把裙子收好一会当心摔着了!  
铃木夫人准备了儿童喜欢的奶油饼干和橘子汁，敲了敲女儿房门，端着托盘走进来，就看见自己亲闺女被头纱卷住并且连累佳茉一块揪扯不清滚作一团的画面。两个小男孩正在边上没心没肺看热闹，阿姨进来了方有眼力见儿地一秒收笑良心发现爬过去帮忙。家家酒还没过起来，大白裙子却快要给扯坏了，裙角坠在地上乱蹭。铃木夫人看着颇为心疼，毕竟是自己结婚时用的东西，即使是亲女儿拿来玩也没法大方到心里没半点感觉。  
漂亮的婚纱裙子被妈妈念叨着收拾好，小朋友们的游戏也被迫宣布告终。卧室门重新被关上，真麻嘟着嘴不满地重新坐下来，还一屁股坐扁了绫濑正在看的漫画书。奶油饼干糖放得有点多，佳茉抱着杯子猛灌橘子汁冲味，有点怀念家里面口味正正好的甜点。她嘴里还有没完全咽下去的饼干，下唇也沾上不少渣子，吐字含混不清地安慰怏怏不乐的真麻:“没关系啦我们这样也能玩啊，床单当头纱呗！”  
“你可真糙!”真麻翻了个大白眼，嫌弃地用手指尖捏小闺蜜的衣角，“我猜你长大结婚了穿成这样也能接受吧？”  
“那怎么不能接受了？挺好看啊！”小闺蜜还没开口说话，绫濑先帮忙正声了，还边手脚并用吃力把漫画书从真麻小屁股下面拔出来，却又差点自己摔了个后翻跟头。身为一个从小就具备漫画宅潜质的小男生，他觊觎佳茉身上这件健四郎涂鸦很久了。虽然颜色涂得略有些猎奇，但是耐不住画工彪悍啊。佳茉今天一走进教室就心满意足得到全班男生艳羡的目光，被围着问时仰着下巴骄傲地说这是我爸爸重新拆缝改小了给我做的。  
这手工水准跟先前野田老师夸过的真麻同学的手工贺卡可不是一个重量级的，不仅看不出来修改印记，还剪出来好看的花边，英文签名也细致地保留下来，专业漫展都找不到这么精致的。  
会画画会缝纫，别人家的爸爸都这么多功能的？  
真麻简直没法和这两个脑回路清奇的人交流沟通，伸手用力拍着地毯示意三人注意自己说话，把托盘里的饼干都震得一颠，义正辞严说:“听好，婚礼可是人生第一重要事哪容得马虎？这种态度可最要不得了!你们家里都是放着爸爸妈妈结婚照，而且都是显眼位对不对？”  
食指尖扫过三张脸，两张下意识点头，一张颇懵懂地左看看右看看。  
“哎呀怎么听不懂呢？”真麻一副怕佳茉没有培养正确意识将来吃亏的操心模样，恨铁不成钢地摁住她肩膀说等我一下，就蹭蹭爬起来跑出门，三分钟后艰难地抱着一本大相册上面摞着几个相框挤着门进来。“呐，好不好看!”  
四个脑袋瓜头一次找到了共同关注点凑在一处。点心托盘，漫画书和赛车模型都通通推开让路。铃木家被小主人扒了底，大相册摊开里面的精修照片让三个孩子长大了嘴巴。  
很有气势，很庄严神圣，里面甚至有童话书配图才会出现的神父，还有绿茵喷泉，白鸽群飞。新娘子抱着捧花挽着新郎的手臂，笑容甜美又幸福。  
虽然堂本佳茉条件反射性想蹦出来一句吐槽——这跟真人一点都不像嘛。  
她见过铃木先生来接真麻回家。铃木先生是一位建筑设计师，属于勤恳话少的理工男类型。夫人为了照顾家辞了银行会计的工作回来做主妇，家庭经济来源靠丈夫支撑。或许是长年用脑画图纸的缘故，真麻爸爸的发际线早已经堪忧，皮肤状况也不大好，乍一看都四十多了。所以佳茉知道真麻爸爸比自己爸爸还要小上三四岁时着实受惊吓不少。  
也是，她爸爸们那种非人类的逆生长方式一般人也学不来。  
“其实这上面是有我的哦！”真麻神秘地压低音量招手让伙伴挨近，小指头暗戳戳点在妈妈腹部的位置。“妈妈说这个时候已经有我了，当时她慌得不行，辞了工作跟我爸爸匆忙结的婚。爸爸说不能再少妈妈婚礼了，就拍了这一套哦！”  
照片上面的铃木妈妈还很年轻，留着长发，捧花放在胸口，怀着生命的地方也不明显。滨田由衷地赞美阿姨漂亮，可佳茉蹲在边上看着心里不知为何有点难过。  
真麻悄悄和自己说过，她妈妈生了孩子之后还想出去工作，跟爸爸商量时却得不到丈夫和夫家人的支持。爸爸认为家里他来赚钱就足够了，妈妈应当分担起家里的工作才能实现平衡，为此家里还大吵一架。铃木夫人不顾阻拦独自回银行应聘，却发现离开的短暂时间里自己已经跟不上快节奏的工作生活。失望而归后她接着边照顾女儿边学习知识寻求更多就业机会，而夫家又提及想让儿子儿媳多生养一个儿子。  
你爸爸妈妈还会给你生弟弟吗？那次真麻还偏头问自己。  
……我不知道，应该不会吧？佳茉下意识否认。毕竟爹地生自己的时候据说命都快折腾没了，直到现在都没有彻底复原还留下了后遗症，每逢冬天都还会身体发虚全家都跟着提心吊胆，爸爸怎么可能再同意呢？  
对话内容在幼小的孩子的心灵里留下了不可磨灭的记忆。倒不是因为真麻一直担心有了小弟弟之后自己会不会少了父母的宠爱，而是因为真麻自己都自始至终没有担心过她的妈妈会不会因此更加实现不了出去工作的心愿。她为了孩子付出了伟大的代价，而如今这份代价却被人视而不见，并且甚至被认为理所应当。  
一场婚礼就可以为今后几十年的生活盖上确保幸福快乐的章吗？头纱再漂亮……不还是要被捡起的围裙替代掉。  
喷泉边上的彩虹弧线也被摄像机灵敏地捕捉到，小鸽子还停在大理石水坛边缘好像下一秒就要抓走新娘子的捧花似的。滨田君已经跟真麻争执攀比起谁家的结婚照更好看了。佳茉趴在地毯托着肉乎的脸蛋翻相册，深切缅怀铃木先生当年还没有完全后移干净也没露出光亮大脑门的发际线。

 

她当然没法参与话题，因为别说婚礼了，她连张爸爸们的结婚照都没瞧见过。

 

真麻想留她的小朋友在家里过夜，这样姐妹淘晚上还能钻一个被窝说悄悄话。可是妈妈过来敲门打断了闹得正欢的孩子们，说佳茉爸爸打了电话，已经在小区门口等着了。  
外边还下起了小雨，天愈发显得阴沉。  
铃木爸爸还是没有回家，估摸着是跟同事在外聚餐。两个男孩子还能留下来多玩一会，真麻送佳茉下楼，铃木夫人不放心，便跟在后面陪。  
“有空就多来玩嘛不要客气，我们真麻也没有兄弟姐妹，你俩彼此做个伴儿也挺好。”电梯里面真麻妈妈还蹲下身子往佳茉衣兜里塞了几块巧克力，温柔地捏了下婴儿肥的小脸，邀请女儿的朋友下次再来做客。谁都喜欢乖巧的孩子，也喜欢自己的孩子跟跟优秀的人在一起。从小能看大，佳茉是个出类拔萃的，用成人功利点的眼光来说就是让真麻也跟着提升素质。到底还是老了，眼角的皱纹挨近看愈发明晰，跟婚纱照上面的年轻人的气质判若两人。佳茉瞟见真麻躲在后面的鬼脸，笑眯眯点头跟阿姨说好。  
雨很小，但是挺密集。走到楼下了铃木夫人方懊悔起没有带把伞下来。她正准备叮嘱两个小家伙在这稍等自己去取伞，右手牵着的佳茉却挥起手跟路对面一个隐约的人影打招呼了。  
“茉酱，你爸爸吗？”真麻好奇地垫着脚张望，还探脑袋从妈妈这边往旁边看。她只见过佳茉的姑姑，从没见过叔叔阿姨。那边的人站在一辆看不清楚牌子的SUV边上，撑着一把黑色的雨伞，依旧戴着口罩却穿着时尚。倒不是花里胡哨那种，甚至有点复古意味。马裤松垮，上衣也是长短叠加。那人抬起伞檐，似乎是弯了双眉眼跟这边打招呼。  
铃木夫人在第一次见面时就猜测过，佳茉爸爸恐怕是和从事艺术的人士，比如画画那种。他跟自己丈夫这样的理工男有着很大区别，好像不是一个世界的，甚至没什么寻常人的烟火气。只是远远站在那就有仙人般的气质。因此见到一个男人打扮成这样也没有觉得有什么违和感。丈夫一周七天能穿同一款衬衫，叫他打扮一下就各种别扭，还嘟哝着又不是女人弄这么讲究做什么。果然孩子都随家长，光是看佳茉平时穿着都能感觉到家长的高级审美。她不大能确认那位是不是孩子爸爸，电话打来时对面只是一个有点黏糊又清润的嗓音。可是佳茉已经欢快地挣开自己的手就要过去。铃木夫人要阻拦，佳茉却在几级台阶下转头感谢招待，还说下雨了请留步自己过去就好。  
真的好么？  
铃木夫人很是忐忑不安地看着那只小蝴蝶欢快地踩着积水跑过去。那位家长往前迎了几步把伞罩在小姑娘头顶，另一只手接过小书包提着。佳茉跟他亲，那也应当是家长无误了。雨下得愈来愈密，人影也显得模糊。佳茉爸爸跟女儿说了什么，小姑娘又转过头来用力挥手说遍再见。她爸爸也跟着微微欠身告别，铃木夫人手机微微一震动，自己赶紧低头看了眼，发现佳茉爸爸传了一条“多谢您帮忙照顾，有空请务必让真麻也来做客”的消息来。  
安心了，总算没送错人。  
铃木夫人领着女儿回家前，看见小佳茉叽叽喳喳说着什么，男人打开后座车门撑着她胳膊把人扶上车，好像是低低笑了一下，随后关上车门，自己钻进了驾驶座。车钱灯亮起时，细针一样的雨幕被照得更加明显了。  
她的妈妈大概还在家里等着丈夫和女儿回家吧，就坐在餐桌边，准备好暖暖的味增汤和各式菜肴，三个人热热闹闹聚在一处。铃木夫人笑了笑，牵起女儿软软的小手，心想着多了两个男孩在家，这锅里的饭菜总算能多做点了。

 

伸脸。  
堂本刚发出指令，三秒后瘫在后座休息的小团子乖乖从前面座椅的空隙间伸出小脸。  
还是不能小瞧雨，就这点量也能让人一头水。堂本刚扯了几张纸巾，一手固定住肉乎乎的下巴，另一只手把她脸上和头发的水给擦干净了才松，等她坐好自己方发动引擎开车离开。  
张嘴啦！一个拐弯红绿灯间隙，温软的爪子塞了什么东西过来。司机下意识张开唇舌，紧接着就被丢进来一块巧克力。后视镜里得逞的小团子乐得直笑，眼睛亮晶晶期待刚爹地有没有觉得好吃。巧克力在齿间咬碎缓解了饥饿感，甜味压过苦味在舌面漾开。堂本刚把车窗升起来微微侧头，问她和朋友玩得怎么样。包子脸皱着脸思考一会说也没有玩什么，老是被打断，而且绫濑君老是看漫画真麻还生气了呢。  
说实话，真麻过来跟自己说爸爸同意她去同学家玩时她还是很惊讶的。因为从上学到现在爹地跟爸爸都把她看得太过严实，生怕被谁看出了门道招惹来麻烦。现在渐渐大了家长忽然却走起开明路线来，甚至鼓励孩子出去交朋友。  
就比如现在，她几乎以为自己耳朵出现了幻觉。  
"下次可以邀请真麻来家里玩啊，"堂本刚手里方向盘打了个转边和后排说，“人家对你好你也要知道回报，以心换心。”  
小佳茉脑袋瓜彻底打结，她狐疑地重新扒到储物箱上面往前面探出头，晶亮的大眼睛盯过来:“真的可以来家里吗？”  
一朝解禁还能改朝换代了？由于家庭条件特殊，小佳茉从来不敢奢望能和同学们一样彼此任性串门留宿，也不愿意给家长添麻烦。久而久之连邀请她的人都没有了，并且留有传言佳茉同学家里可恐怖了，叔叔阿姨都超凶超苛刻。小姑娘委屈又羡慕，却一直死犟着不跟爸爸们撒娇倾诉提要求。  
“额……你提前说一声，我收拾一下你再带同学来。”亲闺女的质疑眼神太过炽热，堂本刚犹豫了一下把话吞回去重新整理，佳茉才松了口气判定这人没被外星人换掉还是原来那个配方。  
但能说出这句话，就已经能让小家伙很高兴了。背带裤同学在宽敞的后座位兴奋地打了个滚，激动计划起要和真麻一起看动漫打游戏吃爹地做的世界第一好吃的蛋糕。  
游戏设备当然好咯!光一爸爸小气鬼平时都不让碰这次总有理由了吧？  
对了对了爹地我能让真麻看pan酱吗？我早就跟真麻说我家的吉娃娃超可爱超听话了可她就是不信嘛!堂本光一抱着从阳台收回来的衣服正准备放衣柜里，路过玄关听见敲门声过来开门，只推了条缝隙就听见外边叽叽喳喳的童声缠着刚东问西问。堂本刚被她弄得脑袋都大了，胡乱应着好好好行行行就把孩子往光一腿边一塞自己换了鞋放了包钻进厨房躲噪音去。  
你说呢？吵了一路了都。  
闺女没叫堂本光一陪，自个儿钻里屋去玩了。堂本光一奇怪地去厨房打下手，接过西红柿放在水龙头下边冲洗，听见刚叹了口气回答道。  
被刚爹地嫌弃话痨的小堂本此刻却随着欢喜蹦出来一个烦恼来——她想起真麻和绫濑君他们家里面会摆的婚纱照。真麻说家里都会把照片摆在显眼位置，可是自己家除了餐桌上那个全家合照就什么都没了。哦，爸爸卧室倒是还有自己的周岁照。  
趁家长都在厨房的功夫，她不太死心地在各个房间翻找。光一爸爸他们因为工作所以从来不缺合照，随便捡起本杂志里面全都有。可是结婚照这种东西……佳茉还把自己周岁照的相框拆了看里面有没有藏别的东西，只可惜依旧什么也没有。  
不应该呀，该不会爸爸们连个婚礼都没有吧？……小丫头有点难受，因为周围的同学全在说这个婚礼在人生一辈子有多重要，看的电视剧里也总以婚礼华丽唯美的画面做最盛大的结局。她丝毫不觉得家长的恩爱会比别的小朋友家少半分，可是真麻爸爸都会给真麻妈妈满足愿望，为什么自己的爸爸们好像丝毫就没有办过？  
唔，结婚证是真的在，那的确是合法婚姻啊……佳茉盘腿坐在主卧室地板上碎碎念，照片上面的两个人看上去要青涩很多，甚至有种挡不住的少年感，万不像现在完完全全的大叔模样。他们保持着疏离又亲近的距离，眼神里还含着一丝羞赧。堂本光一出来找人寻到卧室就看见小包子拽着结婚证本子瞧，还一副研究广辞苑般的严肃神情。他一把将证件抽出来放抽屉里收好，皱眉问怎么又乱翻东西。堂本光一不知道自己哪里招惹了闺女，小包子回头看见自己就皱起五官，给了一个我讨厌你的眼神，手脚并用爬起来绕过他腿边就跑开了。  
臭爸爸，说不定就是他在欺负刚爹地。餐桌上父女俩气氛太过微妙，佳茉还直接上手抢了光一爸爸面前的一块牛肉极其小心眼。堂本刚全然不知道闺女在为自己抱不平，颇为狐疑地扭头盯着光一，可对方也一脸懵表示自己不知道发生了什么。这种微妙的尴尬气息一直到晚餐结束了都还没有散掉，小佳茉抱着漫画书坐在茶几边上看，堂本光一试图用游戏手柄邀请她一块玩沟通感情也被拒绝，于是一大一小分别对着漫画书和游戏机僵持，pan蹲在两人中间左看右看。  
还是不理我。  
……那你找我也没有用。路过的堂本刚忽视了那股强烈的求救眼神，丢了句你半小时后带她去洗澡就拿着平板电脑和耳机离开了客厅。  
漫画书里会魔法的少女被魔王囚禁，焦急地等待援救，而绮丽的画面却没法通过眼镜进入脑子里。小孩子的思维通常一根筋走到底，还最接受不了跟别人不一样。婚礼即承诺与幸福的观念已经通过游戏电视剧商家营销等多种手段方式扎根为脑子里面的铁板定律。堂本家也是有各种纪念日的，而且结婚纪念日那天还有草莓蛋糕吃。可是既然是恩爱的，一个小婚礼都没有是不是太说不过去？  
佳茉不太明白自己出生那年到底发生过什么，爸爸们也从来不跟她说。她从奶奶姑姑的一些对话里隐约察觉到那是段极其艰难的日子。他们牺牲了很多东西才换来了自己的到来。  
那这些纠结算无理取闹吗？  
五岁儿童的大脑经受不了太过复杂的思考计算，一本漫画书从头翻到尾又从尾翻到头，不出意外地看见结局里闪闪发光的骑士把少女抱在白马上要举行盛大的婚礼。而堂本刚过了一个多小时了从书房出来找水喝看见这爷俩还坐在原地不动弹立即就毛了，沉着脸盯着打游戏的某人不说话。堂本光一察觉到了一道视线，抬起头来对上刚生气的脸，才意识过来自己被分配了任务，而这个任务早就被他抛到九霄云外去了。于是求生欲强烈地匆忙摘下耳机，不顾小包子挣扎反抗，直接把身边的小朋友扛肩上奔向浴室。  
衣服哦！堂本刚在后边咬牙跺脚喊。

 

堂本光一自诩是一个比刚会照顾孩子的人，理由是他以前可是考过婴幼儿护理的人。  
虽然没考通过就是了。  
而堂本佳茉女士实名制检举她爸爸就是在用给pan洗澡的同款手法搓自己，唯一的差别就是她用香皂沐浴露，pan用宠物入浴剂罢了。  
看吧，脑门又被蹭了一把。  
浴缸里堆了一堆泡泡，小茉鼻尖上也沾了不少，头发也被搓成一团白色，远远看一眼跟小雪人似的。她也不是没反抗过要自己洗，可那唯一一次以自己摔了一跤磕到后脑勺的失败宣告告终，她还是要继续回到光一爸爸魔爪通知之下。那次磕脑袋还摔出来包，把刚爹地吓得不行，大晚上的还兴师动众跑去医院拍了人生第一张CT。  
“眼睛疼!”洗发水沾到眼睛，小雪人手蹭一下更严重了，难受得直跺脚，浴缸的水波也被晃开。堂本光一赶紧清了清自己的手，对着莲蓬头接了一小捧清水轻轻洗开泡沫。  
浴室里雾气浓重，还很闷热，明明是给闺女洗澡，堂本光一自己却搞了一身水。被溅到是一方面，出汗也是一方面。他上身只穿了件白色的背心，裸露的肌肉表面已经聚集不少水珠，自己脸上也顺着颊边往下淌汗。小茉眼睛能睁开后就老实不动没再给光一爸爸添劳动量，可自己的视线却被光一爸爸挂在脖子上面的一串银质细链吸引。  
链子下段还坠着一只银戒，随着动作微微晃。  
如果是平时藏在衣服下边也没多少人能眼尖注意到，但是单穿背心时就完全露出来了。银链子滑过锁骨，常年戴着还在皮肤上留下浅淡的痕迹。那枚戒指跟刚爹地戴在无名指上面的一个样，只是细看之下面前这枚内侧刻的是个“T”字。  
堂本光一正要把她头发上面的泡沫冲干净，却感觉自己脖子被拉了一下，抹了把汗低头看，一只藕节一样白嫩的小胳膊伸过来，末端的爪子正揪着戒指好奇地瞧。  
堂本刚平日戴首饰戴多了，也就没什么人刻意注意这是不是婚戒，再加上另一枚一直被当项链戴着不外露，更不会被联想到这方面了。堂本光一敲了敲佳茉额头示意她松手闭眼要冲水了，佳茉乖乖松手闭上眼睛，莲蓬头顺着脑袋浇水时含混不清冒出来句:  
“爸爸，你们为什么没有办婚礼啊。”  
头上淋水的手微微一滞。  
堂本光一有些讶异为何闺女会忽然冒出了这个问题。他仔细地拨开散下来的头发丝聚在脑后一块冲:“怎么突然这么问？”  
“因为都没有婚纱照嘛……”有水流到嘴里，佳茉还呛了一下呸呸舌头。堂本光一才回过神意识到先前小东西到底在撅着屁股找什么了。他失笑，上下把泡沫冲干净后关掉水龙头，手架着腋下把水润滑嫩的团子抱出浴缸放在面前的防滑垫站好，抽出干净的毛巾裹着脑袋擦头发。  
“很重要吗？”  
“真麻他们家都有啊。”毛巾下传来闷闷的声音，有点受凉还打了个喷嚏。堂本光一才发现自己忘记把她衣服拿进来了，挠了挠头索性拿了自己浴袍把光溜溜的小茉包了个粽子般的严实扛出去，湿漉漉的脑袋就搭在肩膀处滴水——反正自己身上已经潮了，这点水也就无所谓了。  
堂本刚还在卧室对着平板电脑忙碌，堂本光一把人扛到小卧室，找出睡裙兜头套上，然后拿起电吹风调到小功率坐小床边给吹头发。  
“那时候不方便，就一切从简了。”他没有把女儿的疑惑忽视掉，“而且这也是你爹地说的。”  
“为什么？”水汪汪的大眼睛里全然是不理解，刚爹地一向是浪漫主义的人，而且从来不会觉得走形式的东西麻烦。他过得讲究，却能在自己最重要的事情上这么马虎了事？  
堂本光一读出了女儿的心思，这孩子怕是以为自己苛待了刚，于是一手拢了拢有点微干了的柔软发尾，笑着反问:“那你觉得应该怎么样呢？”  
佳茉接到问题条件反射性想要说出真麻平时念叨的一套理论，到嘴边了却又说不出来。毕竟铃木妈妈有了婚礼现在却依旧没能过得完全舒心，可要是没有婚礼，又好像有什么地方不大能说的过去。  
“那我会觉得你不爱爹地。”小包子嘟起小三角嘴闹别扭。别的乱七八糟的她不懂，她也不明白到底是什么样的情形能让爸爸们做到这地步。五岁儿童只知道别人有的她爹地没有，那这就不可以。  
堂本光一关掉吹风机，手指顺了顺头发丝，凑过去认真问:“你真的会这么觉得吗？”  
很多人说，自己有一双酷似光一爸爸的眼睛。而这双相似的眼睛此刻正安静地注视自己，没有居高临下，而是很坦荡很真实地寻求答案。佳茉心里的那点不舒服忽然就没有了，她呆呆地看着光一爸爸的面容，问题在脑子里转上好几圈，发现自己当真还是不觉得的。  
她不知道缘由在哪里，却隐约觉得，婚礼好像也不像真麻说的那样是件多么重要的事情。旁人擅自说过些的评价不作数，她生活在这个家，她最有资格判断堂本家有没有爱存在着。最起码光一爸爸很爱刚爹地，最起码刚爹地生活得很幸福，最起码他们一家三口在尽最大努力团聚在一处，不缺席晚餐。  
你怎么知道我不觉得的？  
你是我生的我当然知道。堂本光一理所应当。  
嘁，才不是你生的。  
败在反问之下的堂本同学哼唧一声裹着趴到枕头上不理人，但这个坎也算是迈过去了。堂本光一弯起唇角把她裙子拉好盖上露出的小肚皮，被子也盖上避免着凉。他关掉床头小灯，欠身亲了亲女儿的额角说句晚安，才安静地关上门离开。  
隔壁还有灯光在等自己。

 

她问我为什么不办婚礼，觉得我欠你了吧。堂本光一回到卧室时，对询问的人回答。  
哈？这都多少年了？  
所以呢，要还一个吗？  
……  
你干嘛啊？  
看你有没有烧糊涂了啊！这个时候补婚礼是不是挺闲的没事干？  
我倒觉得可行啊……你闺女都说了不能让你没有别人有的。堂本光一义正辞严，很是打着女儿的名号讨福利。  
……那我还有别人没有的呢。堂本刚放下平板嘟哝了一句。  
啊？  
堂本光一疑惑的下一秒，身边人伸出的胳膊把自己拉下来，结结实实吻上唇瓣。

 

你跟小茉啊——小恶魔笑意盈盈——全世界限量版，除我以外，绝无仅有。

 

 

二十.面对  
有时候一个目标的转变会给一个人带来前所未见的变化。  
是，道理我都懂，我也明白座长是个工作狂，可他现在这个状态真的没问题？后辈战战兢兢蹲在舞台角落小声议论堂本光一勃发的精神状态。倒不是他平时不认真，相反，过度的严谨和对工作的热爱还使他皱着眉头，不知道的人还以为他不喜欢这份工作。  
但最近这笑着的频率是不是略高？  
光一这哪是滚楼梯，这滚的都是奶粉钱和尿布钱啊。很长时间之后某位姓长濑的亲友没太给面子地吐槽道。家庭作用加持下，工作狂的劳动精神与日俱增，连带着一帮staff都叫苦不迭。  
那日堂本希美一起床发现光一和刚都不在家时吓了一跳，手机也打不通，正要和爸妈出门去找，迎面就撞上了回来的二人。  
小瀑布周围的水管还结上了冰。也就是在门廊里外这个尴尬的位置，三个人被告知了他们结婚的打算。  
真的可以吗？希美松了一口气却又担心。松口气是因为看样子刚已经决定要把孩子留下来，担心的是结婚不是小事，他们俩又是这样的职业，一荣俱荣一损俱损，去结婚等于把自己扔进了鳄鱼区，是踩着石头走回来还是被撕咬到体无完肤根本不可预测。要不是有了个孩子，他们可能这辈子都过着地下交往的生活，现在一朝出事，所有的人生计划都跟随被打乱。  
她也建议过两人悄悄把孩子留下来，明面上还维持个稳定。光一和刚都是顶着风口浪尖的压力走过来的，攻击诋毁全当家常便饭咽下肚。可这种事一旦公开，将承受的是比以前大几百倍的压力。然而光一拒绝了，说一时逃避没有用，要负责就负责到底，他不可能让刚没名没分跟着自己，也不可能让孩子生长在名不正言不顺的家庭。他们的确是不在乎那一纸证书，也自信不需要给对方捆绑的枷锁。但在这世道，一张结婚证是他们唯一可以给彼此的承诺，因而也都心甘情愿为了孩子把自己送进曾经最觉得无所谓的婚姻里。  
决定太过仓促，爸妈也全都手忙脚乱。男朋友跟真正成为一家人还是有很大不同之处的，光生爸爸打来电话提出好歹要办一场，却被堂本刚摆手拒绝。他说时间来不及，也没什么好操办的，况且他跟光一下午就回东京了，还有很多事要急着处理，不是想这些场面事的时候。  
可是只一扭头的功夫，方才还在旁边的光一却不见了。  
不知道啊，方才还在这呢？阳子妈妈左右找了一圈都没见到人，院子里的充久爸爸见小刚出来了急急忙忙掐灭烟头往身后藏，边顶着妻子的教训边说找小光啊，他刚刚出去了，也不知道要干嘛。  
他对奈良很熟？  
一个路痴属性的兵库人居然也有把奈良街道转得风生水起的一天。得知他们下午就要启程回去，阳子妈妈收拾了一堆药膳食材补品往光一的后备箱塞，堆不下了就又把后座占全。堂本刚看不下去上手拦，阳子妈妈说不要不听话，这可不是开玩笑的事情，稍微有个三长两短那可是……她说着说着忽然哽咽起来，眼圈一红，眼泪珠子就往下掉。堂本刚当即就慌了，把手里的袋子放在地上，摸半天口袋掏出纸巾手忙脚乱安慰，自己却也不知为何跟着嗓子眼泛痒，好像什么东西堵住了呼吸道般。阳子妈妈摇着头，擦拭着眼泪水，伸手摸着小儿子的面庞，隔着泪眼一遍遍看着他的眉眼，心疼止不住。小刚是充久夫妇老来得子，从小身体就弱，心灵又极其容易受伤一路跌跌撞撞走过来，现如今居然也被生活强迫锻炼出来坚强的精神。  
不坚强怎么办呢？不坚强的话他早就沦陷在沼泽地里爬不出来了。  
不哭不哭，都是要当爸爸的人了。阳子妈妈没什么劝解资格地安慰小儿子，哽咽着叮嘱他注意身体凡事都跟光一商量着来不要自己硬撑着。她对光一没什么好挑剔的，这孩子能成为小刚生命里的重要支撑，陪他走过风风雨雨。只是一想着前路漫漫还不知道有多少折磨，怀着孩子又辛苦，到生产那天更是鬼门关前打个转，当妈妈的心就紧揪着疼。堂本刚强笑着安抚母亲，说我这不是好好的吗能有什么事啊，就这一年的时间，过去很快的。到时候您还能带着它玩啊。  
你说的轻巧。阳子妈妈轻轻拍了一下小儿子的胳膊，抽了抽鼻子，再次逼退回一波眼眶里汹涌的酸意，所有的担心都化作一句长长的叹息。  
堂本光一赶在午饭前回来的，爸爸仔细问他今后的计划和打算，堂本刚才没好插话问他去了哪儿。等跟父母姐姐依依不舍告别上路时自己对着窗外茫然发呆，又将这件事抛在脑后。直到在一个服务区边上停下后，他才看见驾驶座的人有些紧张地在裤子口袋里摸索，手抖了好久才抓出一个小盒子出来。  
木质的，一点花纹也没有。  
前边就要到东京市内了。  
此刻他们还停在外边。  
堂本光一眼神闪烁，结结巴巴说话，另一只手还在搓半边脸。堂本刚拧着眉头凭借认识这个人的多年经验整理思路，方搞明白里面装的是他早上跑出去买的戒指。  
他是不是该嘲笑光一这么重要的东西也买不好名贵的？别人家可都是好几克拉的钻石啊，你不是传说中钱多的都快烂掉了？  
可是自己伸出去的手分明也在不由自主发颤，光一盯着他脸上神情的反应紧张到咽唾沫。小小的盒子有种古木香味，里面黑色绒布上安静地躺着两枚银戒。样式很朴素，说是单纯的指环都不为过，顶针都比它花哨，摸上去很光滑，有着微微的凉意。  
内侧分别刻着“K”和“T”的字母。  
结婚的决定做得太突然，堂本光一什么准备都没有，他这辈子也从来没有想过还能跟刚走进婚姻。刚是个不爱被拘束的人，现在却做出了组成家庭的决定。孩子留下来了，一个真正属于自己的小家正在建立。他不知道自己能做什么，就直接跑去了刚以前喜欢的一家做银饰的老店家。戒指是一位老人家做的，刚好一对。堂本光一没想太多，就挑了这两只包好，怀揣在口袋捂到温热才送出手。  
确实是冲动了，哪有结婚戒指送的这么草率的？堂本光一看刚复杂的表情当即就后悔了，心下责备自己冲昏了头脑做了这么不着调的事情。  
我这不是人生头一回没经验嘛……他还小小腹诽试图给自己找理由开脱。  
笨。  
啊？  
他良久听见副驾座的人吐出一个字，有些迟疑地看过去。刚对着小盒子看了很久，却给了这么个奇怪的评价。  
我说你笨，送戒指都是要帮忙戴的。  
堂本刚的侧脸有些泛红，眉眼强装着镇定，挑着眉毛看过来。他的眼睛生得漂亮，明亮且流光。堂本光一呆愣住，过了好几秒才反应过来这话是什么意思，赶紧从善如流地捡起一枚，郑重其事穿戴在刚的无名指上。  
他此刻才明白送戒指有着怎样的意义。因为指环穿上去时，他仿佛真的握到这个人原本对自己而言缥缈不落地的余生。  
地点不对，时间不对，送的东西也有点儿不对。来往有游客，还有打闹嬉戏的孩子，稍不着意恐怕就要蹭到宝贝爱车上。而堂本光一眼里只有身边这个人，和他帮自己戴上戒指的动作与触感——他当真心甘情愿被刚栓住一辈子，也愿意用这一辈子换自己欠下的东西。  
无法不感恩，无法不珍惜。自己的幸福全是这个人给的。戴着戒指的两只手十指相握，探身越过中间的距离。唇舌相接，气息交织，前半生与后半生在缠吻中均捆绑在一处，同根共生。  
我们回家吧。漂亮的眼睛弯起来，倒映有夕阳般瑰丽的颜色。  
嗯，回家。

 

长濑智也十天内两次遇见堂本双人组，第一次他大大咧咧拍着哥俩称兄道弟，第二次他指着光一鼻子臭骂禽兽不如。  
看不惯自己找去啊又没人拦着你。堂本光一推开栽在自己身上醉醺醺的酒鬼满脸嫌恶。  
回东京第二天他就陪着刚重新去石原医生那里做了彻底的全身检查。石原医生颇为讶异两个人居然选择顶着重压把孩子留下来。说实话他进入这一行后见多了承受不住压力把孩子弄掉的例子。倒也不是说那些人的伴侣不负责或者感情不和谐，而是现实永远比想象残忍冷酷。光是坦然接受自己的身体就很难了，更别提今后如何面对社会面对家庭面对工作面对孩子等一系列问题。堂本刚看着娇小柔弱却居然有着与外表不符合的超出人想象的坚韧力，就连石原医生这种心高气傲的人才都难得对他高看一眼。  
“刚先生气血有些亏空，除了食补以外还要注意休息，但是适量运动也不可少。这时期不要经常碰肚子避免产生流产症状。虽然这话说出来可能也没有用……但是工作还是能少则少了。”石原医生在病例本上依旧以高速度移动笔尖，“哦，还有性生活暂时是不能进行了，二位还是忍一段时间吧。”  
石原医生一张嘴毫不避讳，说这话时还直接抬头对站在边上看药单的堂本光一交代，两个大人瞬间脸皮薄。我哪敢碰他？我晚上睡觉怕翻身踢到人就差躲隔壁了。堂本刚翻了个老大的白眼，堂本光一支支吾吾点头说好我知道了，石原医生才放心模样接着念叨下去。  
恭喜。石原医生送二位离开时还补充来了一句。堂本刚才带上口罩就愣了一下，反应过来是对方注意到自己的戒指便笑起来，说了句谢谢。  
不打算办婚宴吗？  
不办了，不方便的……而且，无所谓吧。  
我得承认，你很让我敬佩。石原医生耸耸肩，没有隐瞒心声。  
是吗？也没有吧。  
见得多了刚桑也就知道了。石原医生笑起来，还主动伸出洁癖的手跟他交握了一下。前路不容易，请加油。  
石原医生是第一个给予了他来自陌生人的温暖的人，他也一瞬间觉得和这个冷冰冰怪医生拉近了距离。石原医生可能是医者仁心，也可能着实钦佩自己什么地方。不过这份关心倒是让堂本刚觉得，前面的路也没有太过难走。  
他们俩胆子太大，完完全全先斩后奏，直接去了民政局特设的电子登记处。领证不过小半天的事，两个人倒是对着摄像机折腾了好一会。堂本刚还埋怨笨手笨脚的堂本光一说自己早说了提前把照片准备好你偏不听。堂本光一笑着揽住他肩头说也算是独特的记忆嘛，别气了笑一笑。  
笑一笑。  
跟专业摄影师拍过的每一张合照都不同，两个职业艺人对着这个精度一般的镜头含着青涩的笑意，微微偏向对方的那个方向，眼睛里盛着对将来的期待。  
这真是……我生命里做过的最疯狂的事情了。堂本刚坐在车里对着手里的小本子感叹，至今依旧没有与相方成为一家人的真实感。从今往后他们会有共同财产，会能在对方的手术书上签字，会共同抚养一个新生命，教会它去亲近去爱这个世界。  
堂本跟堂本入籍后还是堂本，某种意义上来说这婚结得还真是没区别。没有婚礼没有结婚照，两个本子，两枚戒指加上一份体检病例本就拴住他们全部的幸福。随后就是正式的搬家同居，以往困扰着两个人的关系问题仿佛瞬间消失，都结婚了，还能分居不成？堂本刚带来的东西也不多，因为光一家里自己的物品已经很齐全了。他搬来了鱼缸，吉他，常用的炊具，其他的都还留在原位。pan看见这副正式入住的架势兴奋地满屋乱窜，很高兴以后终于不用跟光一爸爸相依为命了。  
这屋以后改了吧。堂本刚把吉他放在书房后站在主卧旁边的小卧室边跟光一说。当年售楼员说的儿童房还真有派上用场的一天。他走进去比划了一下，说这边可以放床，那边头可以放书柜，地上还是铺层毯子比较好……  
喂，我跟你说话呢!  
唔……听着的啊。  
堂本刚自言自语半天沉浸在思考中，旁边跟着的人却半点动静都没有。他有些恼了，回头凶人，一直沉默着的堂本光一却从后面轻轻揽住他的腰身，温暖掌心轻轻盖在平坦的小腹处不敢用力，头搭在刚的肩窝低声说——  
我只是很高兴你没有讨厌宝宝。  
他喜欢看刚为两个人未来生活勾画轮廓的模样，看着那种悬浮在空中的幸福正在一点点成真。堂本刚微微怔愣，才恍然回过神意识到自己已经有了转变。决定留下孩子时他还完全出于对生命的敬重和对光一的深爱，自己和它有什么样的亲近关系却没有深切的体会，因而也总觉得自己是无所谓的。可是前几天他去录音室时突发地震，大家伙儿躲得匆忙，他却下意识先弯腰手护住小腹位置，还是十川拉住开自己才避免头部被掉落的灯击中。  
确认安全后十川难得拿出前辈的姿态，劈头盖脸给他一顿数落，说这么多年的安全教育都忘哪去了？  
那一瞬间他在想什么呢？总之不会是先保自己的命。  
他已经不知不觉把孩子放在了自己前面，并且身体先行意识察觉。  
光一还担心着他心里没法彻底接受，堂本刚侧眸看着他的侧脸，把手轻轻放在环在腰上那双温度的手背上。  
把无处安顿的东西安顿了，怀着希望也就能把目标坚定下去。所以即便是站在Johnny桑面前承受着滔天怒火，他们俩也没有一点点退让。  
哟，难得见你俩回来啊。事务所走廊遇到迎面走来的松冈和长濑，四个人在路口聚集停下打招呼。  
“还能怎么样，写检讨呗。”长濑苦着脸挥了挥手里的纸张，“明明就是leader带头裸的为啥我们全跟着挨罚？”  
“因为黄段子是大家一起说的谁都别想逃。”松冈公平公正摁住抱怨的弟弟，转头问跟在光一后面的刚身体有没有好转。  
“唔，小毛病。”堂本刚一语带过，肩膀却被一股力量勾住还差点拽了个踉跄。“上次聚餐没吃好，这回你胃口好了可千万别错过，我可跟你说——!”  
长濑勾着人还没走两步一只手的怪力就硬生生把自己拽下来，手腕都被攥红了。他倒吸口冷气扭头对罪魁祸首控诉:“你干嘛啊我还碰不得他咯？!”  
你俩有啥事我又不是不清楚，你至于这么不给碰吗？堂本光一帽檐下面的眼神却冷得要命，挡在中间把刚护在里面昂起下巴一脸你再碰一下试试。眼刀太过凶狠，长濑只能挥着纸泄脾气。堂本刚拉了光一胳膊一下打圆场:“行了你们忙去吧，我们还找社长有点事先走了。”  
发小听刚的话也不是一天两天了，长濑悲哀地发现看着光一丝毫没反驳地跟在刚身后走开之后自己的窝心程度不减反增。  
而十天后他收到这位发小传来的结婚消息后，这一股没灭干净的邪火更加旺盛了。

 

你们真的假的？快你掐我一把告诉我没在梦里啊！  
欢腾的聚餐上，森山拍着桌子对对面声嘶力竭嘶吼，西川受不了他一口唾沫星子抓起颗寿司堵他的嘴尖叫你认错人了那对狗男男在那边待着呢！  
谁不震惊？!就你一个人能嗨哦！西川咬牙切齿推开旁边一脑袋跟着砸过来的长濑，心说我也需要一个空间放肆嚎叫一番而不是在这里照顾醉鬼啊！  
如果要写一本标题为《论折腾舆论的100种方法》的书，不把堂本家放在里面单独开章都对不起为艺能圈辛辛苦苦工作的人们。  
说公开就公开了。  
说结婚就结婚了。  
一则通告短得不能再简短，“KinKi”“堂本”“入籍”“年内”几个字眼仿佛有无数种组合排列的方法，硬生生编造出万字长文。这个消息蹦出来得突如其然，小道新闻看多了人们都还不以为然，等确认是事务所官方通知时所有人都傻眼了。  
连圈内艺人都跟着懵。  
这是要做什么？虽然已经透明关系了，可是有什么公开的必要？身处29岁和30岁的黄金年龄他们却近乎莽撞糊涂地冒着毁掉事业的风险选择公开，简直是十七八岁为爱不顾一切的幼稚小女孩冲昏头脑干出来的事。毕竟是偶像，实力再彪悍这也算的上自断活路的事。他们会在两天后召开记者发布会，可预告放出来足够将全国炸了个人仰马翻。  
这就结局了？国民有点懵，虽然觉得这个结果拿到手不算讶异可是不是有点太早了？饭圈的人们前段时间还在争执吵架不休，为了些节目里面的互不搭理上纲上线，新闻投下来时全员死寂。就仿佛是在求证自己的信仰时忽然投下来标准答案，告诉你所有的挣扎和反抗全都毫无意义。  
堂本光一跟堂本刚结婚了。  
堂本刚跟堂本光一结婚了。  
翻过来倒过去，如果做个梦睁眼醒来发现时间依旧正常运转该多好。那些支持在一起的人们虽然一夜之间陷入狂欢，却也与此同时闻出来不大正常的诡异味道。  
“你们到底怎么跟社长说的？真的不会有事吗？”太一担心地开口询问。消息放出来时一大波人轰炸了两个人的手机，堂本光一索性就提议把亲朋好友们约出来聚一聚。他跟刚结个婚什么表示都没有也着实不大像话，跟大家聚个餐权当庆祝一下了。说是庆祝聚会，主角却一直在角落躲懒，要不是新闻太震惊，与会人估计三四杯黄汤下肚就把主题忘干净了。  
“会有事啊，可能会饿肚子。”堂本刚眨眨眼睛顺嘴跑火车，灵巧一歪闪躲开前辈的拳头攻击。说没事那是骗人的，Johnny桑发了大火，说他们不该私自隐瞒到现在，而且光一居然还学会撒谎骗人了。后果当然严重，即将到来的是肉眼可见的饭流失，骤然公开不顾支持者心情还会收到诋毁，国民声誉下降，销量大跌，广告合作商的撤资——这还是乐观估计，更惨点的是根本没法在圈子里面混下去。  
没的选择，代价总是要付的——堂本光一没有丝毫退让，也拒绝了社长不公开的要求——当年分开过，可这次我不可能让他一个人。  
Johnny桑哑然，发现自己第一次被这小子说到无法反驳。毕竟是自己看着长大的孩子，他不忍心给本就艰难的两个人再加上阻碍。他长叹一声，哑着嗓子对刚说:“那你呢？你好不容易走到今天，就这么算了？”  
离开圈子容易回来就难了。职场况且都有适应期，更别说艺能圈这种光速更新换代的地方。  
抱着茶杯缩在沙发里面的人良久地沉默着，就在Johnny桑以为有转机时，他轻轻开口:“没关系，我总会回来的。”  
也不是第一次从悬崖爬回来了。这一次他有光一跟孩子陪在身边，未来的荆棘路比曾经好走得多。  
父母的伟大一言难以传达。堂本刚提出把未来五个月的工作都压缩在两个月内完成，累一点不要紧，能挽回公司损失就挽回一点。两个月之后所有工作就都靠光一一个人撑着。  
至于我的那场live……他嗓子有点堵，如果还可以的话，就只开一场吧。  
尽人事，听天命。这么多年他们没做过出格的和让大众不满的事情，如果能为孩子积点福德就好了。怀孕的内情暂且隐瞒，毕竟身体和孩子都在不稳定的时期，万一出了什么岔子反而更麻烦。  
太一没有追问，因为想想就知道麻烦不小。作为好事的主角堂本光一一个人挡了所有人灌的酒，待在刚身边已经有些醉醺醺，头疼得难受了就稍微歪在他身上歇一下。不到半分钟又想起什么挣扎着要坐起来不给刚多余的负担，刚安抚性地拍了拍他的颊边挪了个位子让光一靠，还捡起大衣稍微披在他身上。  
光一手脚缩起来躲在衣服下面时也不过一小团。挨在自己肩窝处的脸很烫，气息也带着酒香。柔软的发丝随着呼吸蹭在脸上有点痒，长长的睫毛也撑不住困意垂下，乖的如同一只猫，就是这猫胡子也冒出来些许，怪扎人的。  
西川说今晚堂本光一喝酒喝的爽快，一点推辞都没，来者不拒，灌醉了也算意料之中。  
可他就是如此把全部的信任和安心交付在身边这个人身上。  
小两口躲在角落里面的画面很温馨，谁也融不进当中，谁也拆散不得。好像这就是一对路边寻常可见的小夫妻，没什么特别的，也丝毫不值得大惊小怪。只是放在这个位子上时，一点点厮守的愿望也能成为近乎奢侈品的存在。

 

红白黄掺着喝，任是酒神也要倒了。  
散场后堂本刚撑着人在灌木丛里吐，拍着光一后背想要送杯水到唇边结果又来了第二波。  
得，我也有点跟着想吐了。味道太过刺鼻，闪闪发光的王子殿下此刻狼狈不堪，随便往马路牙子一丢就是个没人认识的醉鬼大叔。堂本刚强忍着翻腾的胃酸感摸出纸巾沾上水给他擦嘴，听见了什么动静后扭头看见长濑也在边上扶着树呕得声嘶力竭。  
这哥俩到底什么情况？  
堂本刚稍微有点体会到光一平时伺候着犯恶心的自己时的心情了。他费了老大劲让光一跟长濑挪到干净地方靠着站好，自己重新返回店家要了两块小毛巾，沾湿后挨个擦把脸才精神了点。  
或者说是自己把自己吐清醒了。  
灌木丛在小公园角落，这个时间也没什么人来往，幽静得很，风从林间穿过，极其适合醒酒。长濑仰着头盯着夜空发呆，好半天偏头，吐着酒气跟光一说:“给句实话吧，到底出什么事了要忽然结婚？”  
堂本刚还撑着光一慢慢站起，听见那边传来的声音自己愣了一下，手里的力气也有点松懈。而堂本光一自己撑着树干站稳当，单手揉着额角皱眉，含混地说:“能有什么事？”  
亲友毕竟是亲友，从小一处长大有问题看的最清楚。“别逗了，要没出什么事你俩至于做到这地步？”明明是醉鬼，此刻却意外地条理清晰起来，长濑眯着眼睛打量对面两个人。他们三个一处长大，光一和刚的关系却一直与众不同。他们俩从来都有一个别人进不去的世界，幼稚点说，光一跟刚一看就是一国的。所以后来他们成组合，在一起，到结婚，自己都是眼睁睁看着两个人互相撑着走过来的。光一和刚都是极其低调的人，在一起的事情也只是告诉了自己和其他几个为数不多的亲友。骤然间要大张旗鼓地结婚，长濑打死都不相信这是他们个性能做出来的事情。  
除非遇到了逼不得已的状况。  
堂本光一歪歪道靠着树干，喘着酒气，黑曜石一样的眼睛盯着刚的脸看了半晌，两个人眼神交流了一下后忽然释然般笑了笑，转头低声跟长濑说:“没办法，刚怀孕了。”  
把事情分享出去真的能减少一部分心里的压力，因为那部分压力会被听的人分担出去。长濑怔了好久，摇了摇脑袋，几个字在脑袋里打转却没办法组合出来其他意思的句子了。  
没喝醉？  
我现在还醒着么？  
千回百转的念头绕了一圈。堂本光一幻想了无数种亲友的反应，却没料到长濑一没惊悚而没尖叫三没休克，脱口而出就来一句——  
哥们你还有这功能的？  
不是他有这功能，是我有这功能。实在听不下去这没营养对话的堂本刚忍不住插嘴，并且附赠了一个大白眼。  
这回真轮到长濑惊悚了。混着一块长大他做梦也不会想到稀少人群体质会落到刚身上啊。还好Johnny桑有眼光把他分给光一而不是跟他们这帮糙汉子在一块……哎不对，跟了光一不是更危险了？！  
长濑的脸色一会红一会白，时而还流露出鄙夷的神色，天知道短短几秒内他脑补出来什么惊天动地的剧情出来。可玩笑归玩笑，他下意识扫了一眼刚大衣包裹下面的腹部，相当不敢相信里面有一个小东西在生长了，说不定还是迷你光一那种类型。  
他忽然就明白了刚跟光一正处于什么样的境地。如果之前还是麻烦，那现在简直是危险。亏得两个人心态好，后天就要开记者会面对长枪短炮了居然还能笑的出来。长濑喉头微动，涩哑地开口:“那为什么又要告诉我呢……不是瞒着更好？”  
越少人知道越安全，而他们俩却选择对自己托付信任，告知了天大的秘密。堂本光一碎发下面的眼睛还迷蒙着酒气，他扯了嘴角:“所以啊，你可别大嘴巴说出去了。”  
“喂!”长濑不满光一的吐槽，正要抱怨，下一秒自己的肩膀被搭住，光一抬眼看着他，眸子里面全是认真。  
“帮忙照应一下他，可以吗？”  
堂本光一鲜少求过人，也鲜少拜托过自己什么事，现在却无比郑重地希望自己能再工作场合搭把手。数来数去，堂本光一在圈子里也只有一个长濑可以信任亲近了。刚就站在他身边，眼睛也紧紧落在光一身上。长濑忽然想起很多年前光一舞台剧受伤还坚持上台演出时，刚也是这么拜托自己照顾对方的。  
所以啊你们什么时候能为自己活点呢？  
“好说，以后孩子出生了让我当大伯就行。”长濑眨眨酸涩的眼睛，满不在乎地答应下来。堂本光一方卸了力气，身体重量依靠在刚身上才能站住脚跟。  
“晚了，森山他们已经预定了，你可以考虑当下大舅什么的。”堂本刚嘴上不肯输，吸了吸鼻子丢下句话，搀着光一的胳膊两个人歪歪倒倒去马路边打车。  
就剩我孤家寡人了？长濑望着那两个依偎的背影，恍然间仿佛看见小时候合宿时大家伙晚上去便利店买零食的场景，小刚也是这样拽着小光一的胳膊落在人群的外边咬耳朵说着亲密的话，自己嚷嚷要听还被leader拽了回来。  
十多年，身边人往来离去，当年的不知离别苦的少年人才会明白陪伴是多么郑重的承诺。  
长濑失笑，转身朝另一个方向走去。那里通往夜市的酒吧小街，运气好点的话兴许还能碰见一个同样找不到伴的熟人。

 

梅花败，草木生，春风起。


	9. Chapter 9

二十一.二零零九  
很多年以后歌手界空降了一位叫Yoshimi的小主唱。她在报刊记者采访第一次登台表演记忆时抿着嘴唇偏头想了好久，拧着小眉头煞有介事地说唔那是2009年的一个……  
然后她就被坐在身边的乐队小伙伴横着手肘捅了下腰窝还竖眉毛瞪眼——“能不能别跑火车了那时候你还没出生呢!”  
小主唱什么都好，就是一张嘴没个边际，稍微发呆一个不注意就能给遛到十环外拽都拽不回来。桌子对面的记者尴尬地拿着笔笑，面前摊着的笔记本啥信息都记不下。小主唱方找回正经模样一般正襟危坐改口说是在一年前。  
还09年呢，09年你就是个胚胎!等采访结束收工那位女孩子还犹有不满地抱怨Yoshimi吊儿郎当的态度。小主唱背着双肩包走路一颠一颠抬起胳膊搭着同伴肩膀，呲着小虎牙说好啦好啦下次不闹了。记者先生迟走一步整理材料挠着脑袋，总觉得哪里不对劲好像遗漏了什么重要的东西。  
某种意义上来说她也没有说错什么。  
而且还是跟爹地一起站在舞台上的。

 

野田奈绪子自打饭上某个双人组合团后就一直被誉为圈内欧皇体质大神。  
请问刚踏入圈子一步还没来得及做女友粉就赶上正主又公布关系又宣布结婚八个月后还抱了个粉雕玉琢的小宝宝回国是个怎样的体验?  
唔……当时真没觉得有多大事特淡定……就是都过了三四年了一天晚上睡觉时才忽然缓过神来，神经病一样坐起来捶枕头尖叫当年自己真是傻到一定境界了。群里人起哄，跟新加入的朋友说有什么问题快咨询小野，她才是正赶上大好时候进圈子的。而早已毕业多年踏入工作岗位的野田老师就是在群里如此回答好奇询问的新饭朋友的。  
……您还真是精神力彪悍这都没脱饭走人。新饭朋友崇敬膜拜。  
啊？为什么要走人呢？他们不是很好?小野有些疑惑于这句感叹，可是消息楼刷得太快追不上，自己也就把碎碎念吞进肚子里，搁下手机去隔壁声音越来越大的教室拍拍手说别闹了桐原君你快从凳子上面下来!  
园长奶奶好说话，野田老师可不。桐原君老老实实从椅子上蹦下来，不情不愿把发卡还站在面前插着腰瞪着眼还乱了一边头发的漂亮小姑娘。  
所以我是什么时候开始变得这么有气场了？野田老师看着小朋友们瞬间乖巧的模样颇为无可奈何。  
奈绪子从小到大都是个中规中矩的姑娘，听爸妈老师教导长大，小时候被夸懂事长大却被说没个性软包子。没逃过课可也没拔过尖，长相一般，不漂亮也不难看。戴着圆框眼镜留长直发，属于掉人堆里最普普通通那一类，高中毕业后就进入了一所不出名却也绝对不算差的大学。她没有特别的爱好也没有跟着身边人胡乱追星。有喜欢的歌曲与书籍却也只停留在喜欢表面，图个路人眼熟罢了。有零星几个男生来追求，可恋情也因为没自信或者没感觉等细碎缘由无疾告终。  
有人青春期叛逆，就有人青春期延迟，可那些乖巧和听话的表象并没有真正解决掉成长过程中的一些问题。一个磅礴的大雨天，奈绪子在图书馆抄笔记时看着面前本子上的字迹和符号忽然失去了全部兴趣，脑海里不知为何闪现出我到底在做什么的念头来。  
我喜欢什么？  
我看书以外能做什么?  
我读书读出来什么了不起的成就了吗？  
我到底能在哪找到舒心呢？  
奈绪子的疑惑与日俱增。她没有和其他同学一样表现出悲观激奋的情绪吸引到别人的注意与安慰，甚至能够条理清晰地给予他人抚慰。可是自己心里的空荡尽管没人察觉却依旧客观存在。多年以来循规蹈矩遵循别人的意志主张来走人生，到了二十代的结口自己却迷茫起来。平平淡淡的日子可能永远就平平淡淡下去，冒险与激进这两个词语大概永远不会跟奈绪子这个名字沾上边。  
是啊，家人希望自己毕业就嫁人生子，假期安排的相亲对象说就喜欢文文静静温柔体贴的你，老师同学给的评价亦是千百年不变一句话——会体谅他人，相处起来很舒适。  
不舒适就怪了，谁还不希望能有一个听话的随从和没自我意志的人偶呢？  
所以奈绪子自作主张推掉亲事离开了小城只身来到东京闯荡，没有拿着学历寻求高职位而是在一家幼儿园当起老师时，认识的熟人都惊诧，说都这么大了还叛逆期不成?  
都是谁教你这些乱七八糟的道理的?!追到东京的父亲气氛地拍桌子，深感一向省心如意的女儿让自己在邻里间丢了面子。你弟弟马上就要上高中，本来还指望你嫁人之后能再去照顾他一下……什么独立?你有婆家养着要什么独立?  
出租屋很小，位于东京的偏远地段，上下班为了坐电车还要起大早。但是温馨且真正属于自己。奈绪子没有告诉父亲她交了新的男友，而且还是远超相亲对象的IT行业的高素质精英；奈绪子没有告诉父亲这一年她很开心，有许多小朋友亲近她说最喜欢野田老师；奈绪子也难得不愿意为自己表达观点争辩，因为她发现跟有些说不透道理装聋做瞎的人永远讲不明白。与其等待他们的醒悟，还不如率先走踏出自己的人生。  
没有谁教我。她看着面前破掉的咖啡碟子心想。我只是看着那个人的身影时，想明白了自己而已。

那个姓堂本的人走进自己生命晚了将近十年，可是让奈绪子爱上只用了短短不到十天。  
无聊?无聊就去追个星呗?室友看不下去奈绪子每天情绪低沉的模样一个翻身从宿舍床上坐起，抽过她手里的书甩一边，把人强行拉入自己阵营。  
哎?  
奈绪子完全进入了另一个世界，耳朵边接受的全都是自己没听过的名词。室友是那位国民王子堂本光一的饭，奈绪子对这个人的印象也就停留在菊田一夫受赏和长得漂亮的层面上。她中学时为那张脸心动过，可是由于家长看管严格不允许折腾这些，因而少女心动没有持续多久。拜室友每天念叨所赐，奈绪子对于堂本光一还不至于太过陌生。年前室友去听了跨年演唱会，回来时把床蹦得咚咚响，义愤填膺骂着一个叫“刚”的名字，把闷头复习的自己吓了一大跳，差点打翻了水杯。  
鬼知道他在拿什么乔?全世界都惯着他的?身体不舒服就别来啊拖什么后腿呢？？  
室友的话逻辑混乱，奈绪子听了好半天又看了些网络信息才稍微捋清楚缘由。大概就是堂本刚身体不适，脸色不好看，live当中甚至不大站得稳当，话也很少接，便引起了一大群人的不满和围攻。  
这算什么？谁还没个伤寒病痛了？奈绪子啼笑皆非地看着抱着键盘一通敲的室友，心说你可还是躲懒不想上体育课一个月都能编出来五种毛病的人呢能不能不要这么双标。  
而且都是一个组合的两个人，用得着分的界限如此清晰明了?奈绪子在家时看过他们的节目，只感觉两个人的空气氛围并不像室友说的那样针锋相对卖假脸营业。见惯了堂本光一对着堂本刚雪融的笑颜，室友领回来的海报上边的冰块脸几乎让自己认不出是同一个人。而且奈绪子向来记忆力超人，总感觉这个堂本组合前言不搭后语，明明说了不熟转头却无意爆出来极其私密的信息出来。  
就像……一对儿？  
世界上最尴尬的事情莫过于把安利对象拉进坑结果对方却喜欢上自己最讨厌的另一位，而对方又是朝夕相对抬头不见低头见的室友。  
奈绪子喜欢上堂本刚的事情没有告诉室友，自己也清楚说出来怕不是寝室房顶都要拆掉了。她被罂粟般的歌声吸引，那些旋律歌词让自己脊椎发麻，也逐渐唤醒了体内不安于现实的躁动。仿佛被给予了重新振作的力量，又被安抚了受过伤的心。她一个晚上躲在被窝里戴着耳机听了一遍又一遍，浅酣的梦里似乎看见那个人影站在空荡的高台抱着把吉他对自己温柔地笑。奈绪子第二天跑去店里买碟，却又不敢拿回寝室，只能邮寄到家。爸妈看见这对堆东西又是好一通大火。奈绪子人生第一次在电话里顶撞了父母，说我用自己打工的钱买的为什么不能自由支配？  
很痛快。  
而且产生了极其强烈的去见他的渴望。  
喜欢也是一种缘分。没缘的这辈子都会擦肩而过甚至相看两厌，有缘的爱起来根本不需要时间作为过渡。奈绪子背着室友买了堂本刚live的门票，期待着数日子时，一颗鱼雷投下来把寝室楼里不是饭的同学都炸到歇斯底里尖叫。  
还跺脚乱蹦，整栋楼都在晃，还以为是地震。  
更别说室友了。  
……你别太紧张啊……这也有可能不是真……奈绪子半夜两点看见室友青白着脸蹲在电脑前刷新闻，小心翼翼给予安慰。她向来体贴人理解人的习惯在这时很好地保护了一颗心脏不受太大刺激。堂本刚跟堂本光一宣布结已经入籍结婚的消息把室友直接弄晕过去，奈绪子吓了一跳跟隔壁敲门把人送到医务室才转醒。室友睁眼之后什么话都听不进去，只能哆嗦着脑袋念叨不可能不可能。  
而且连续三天守在电脑跟前寸步不离，头发乱糟糟如同鬼魅。要不就是对着网页发呆，要么就是十指翻飞在论坛跺键盘。奈绪子没法，只能帮忙打饭带回来给她吃便当。  
我没什么事啊……网上新认识的车轮君来找自己时，奈绪子悄悄看了眼隔壁桌，努力不出大动静地在手机上打字:他不还是他么？  
她从堂本刚的作品中获得了解脱的力量，一个同性婚姻能改变什么？她没有像室友那样哭嚎无法接受，也不大能太理解车轮君过于高兴激动的心情，只单纯觉得，能让刚先生愿意托付幸福的人大概真的很优秀。  
室友最后一丝的幻想还是破灭了。那天食堂聚集了一大波人蹲在公用电视显示屏前，男生女生各占一半数量。一个记者会吸引着这帮大学生和全国人民的目光。长枪短炮密密麻麻，闪光灯噼里啪啦把面前照得亮如白昼。堂本刚跟在堂本光一身后低头进来，脸色一如既往地有不健康的苍白。  
可能是因为紧张。  
记者发布会究竟仔细说了什么奈绪子不清楚，因为室友看到一半，在堂本光一单手扶着面前麦克风，郑重说出“我爱他，不后悔，今后也会承担所有压力”等词句时就崩溃地摔了椅子撒泼，奈绪子只能跟几个身高马大的男生把失控的人拉走。  
不是吧你也哭？  
……怎么了不行啊？!  
眼眶通红的大男生吸着鼻子冲了奈绪子一句，水珠子跟鼻涕混一块掉下来一点都不弱柳扶风。于是奈绪子在看见对方下身那条花里胡哨的裤子后就努力把“你是喜欢哪一个”这个问题默默咽了回去，没再在“失恋"的人心口扎刀子。  
堂本跟堂本当真入籍了，也就是前些天的事儿。要不是出个新闻，奈绪子还真没发现自己身边的同学里潜藏了如此之多的饭。她听见的声音也大不相同，有互喷互骂的，有夸赞有担当的浪漫的，有担忧两个人胡来把事业也赔进去的……闹哄哄得头脑发胀。奈绪子后来又一个人去了空荡的食堂重新看了遍别台报道。不得不说媒记的言辞之犀利让人难以招架，若非在圈子里浸淫多年三言两语就会被驳到话无可说。同性，偶像，结婚，三个词语随便沾上哪一个都是大麻烦。堂本光一正式起来凛然的气场十分逼人，言语上没让媒体讨一点便宜，亦委婉而有力地反驳了恶意攻击。刚先生的身体状况当真不大好，自始至终都没怎么开口说话，问题也全部交给身边人回答。媒记点名提问时他也只是简短地看向声音的方向，垂眸思考了一阵子，慢慢移过去，对着面前的麦克风轻声说:  
"我信他。"  
刚先生的嗓音一如他唱歌时的清冽润泽，在冬日的末尾如同旭旭暖风。  
十七八岁的少年出道时在金屏风前转过头对大家羞赧青涩地含笑招手。十多年以后布设未变，邻人却已经成长为担当的大人，为彼此的未来负起责任。世界上并非所有人都怀揣善意，每个人也都有每个人的故事，所做出来的情绪表达也都不一。奈绪子这般平静的毕竟是极少数，要不然她这副心态也不会很多年后还被人拿出来惊叹。她一个人走回寝室，还没来得及上楼，就看见室友蹲在宿舍垃圾桶边上抱着膝盖缩着一团，肩膀还在间隙抖动。  
满地的碎纸片，和摔烂的光碟。  
那张漂亮的脸也因为撕扯变得扭曲，冷漠的眼睛透过残片注视过来。室友心里承受不住打击，以往爱多深此刻便恨多深，被当做宝贝的周边全部被用来发泄怒火，掰断光盘的声音仿佛能安抚心里奔腾狂躁难以驯服的野兽。  
可是这就可以了吗？奈绪子心惊胆战蹲在身边小声唤，看见室友捡起破碎光盘的手指被七零八落刻出许多伤口。毕竟是喜欢了那么多年的人，哪能说不要就不要了？小女孩一厢情愿把脾气发完，稍冷静下来又着实舍不得，蹬着室内鞋跑下楼，一片一片地捡。  
"他是我的青春呀，谁还我的青春呢？"梦境破灭，室友嘟囔着鼻音，哭腔甚重。奈绪子忽然也说不出责怪她鲁莽的话来。她叹了口气，帮忙捡了几张尚完整只是皱巴起来的纸片，说其他的也收不回来了，算了吧。  
何必呢？明明还是喜欢光一桑的不是么？奈绪子抬手拨开室友的散发说。室友大小姐脾气重，待自己却是交心交肺。她从很早以前就喜欢着堂本光一，省吃俭用多打两份零工也要去追舞台剧和演唱会，远远看上一眼都能激动到一晚上不睡觉，疯魔到为了这个云上之人拒绝许多追求的男生的地步。而堂本光一忽然就闪婚，对象还是一个男人。讨厌堂本刚的心情也不是因为这个人有什么缺点——相反他各方面都堪称无可挑剔的完美爱人——而是堂本光一的眼神举止太过赤裸，让她潜意识里知晓，堂本刚不同于任何绯闻事件主角，的的确确就是光一认真喜欢着的人。  
因而无法接受他对另一个人好，无法接受他给另一个人这辈子都自己奢求不来的承诺，亦无法接受他把自己有的最好的东西都满心欢喜捧给另一个人的模样。  
可是刚先生也从来没少过为他的付出啊。比起这些碟片和门票，刚先生才是真正的支撑了他整个人生的人不是么？当然，这些话奈绪子也没有说出口。  
一朝刺激，情绪失控，冷静下来后发现心底那份喜欢还在——这才是最让人难受的事情。  
室友接过递来的纸片，怔忡许久。好半天宿管阿姨过来清理垃圾，埋怨学生乱丢东西，一个大扫帚过来扫干净地上反光的碟片。她慢慢地撑着酸麻的膝盖站起身，捏着三张勉强在怒火下幸存下来的纸片，涩哑嗓子勉强笑道:"别多想，我心疼钱而已。"  
仿佛是为了证明这句话一般，室友那三张纸隔天就挂在网上出售了。虽是古早但价格定得相当低，理由大概是因为揉皱痕迹太明显。出售信息还在论坛里出现过，只是奈绪子瞥一眼时发现摆上商品架的只有两张。  
剩下的那张被藏在哪里，奈绪子也不想追究了。室友已经把这段事情抛掷脑后般走进新的生活，辞了两份零工，给自己买了漂亮的新裙子，却还是没有交男朋友。她看见自己在楼下大门口收取票信封时甚至还关心地来一句——哦，刚桑的live啊。  
人来人往，各有各的过法。虽然会有眷恋不舍与无法原谅，但谁也不可能真的一辈子留在憧憬之人的身边。奈绪子条件反射性往背后藏的手一滞，随后也笑起来大大方方说是的。  
真正的攻击者是室友却又不是室友。奈绪子身边的人况且如此，更别说全国的舆情了。她干脆关掉了网络也不上论坛，爸妈打电话念叨说看到你之前还买那个人的碟了，可千千万万别学那一套作风。奈绪子简直惊奇，爸妈平时为了点鸡毛蒜皮架都不够吵了，前几年自己上高中时父亲出轨母亲还为了自己和弟弟没有离婚，哪来的闲情雅致去指责他们的生活"不正常"？什么叫那套作风？他们简简单单相爱，也没有隐瞒公众坦荡出来承担，资源减少舆论压力这些代价他们也在正面应对。比起这些，难道忽略真相逃避现实活在自己伪造的虚假和平里就是幸福？循规蹈矩人云亦云就是正确？  
他们仿佛跟着别人说一嘴闲话就赶上了了不得的时髦一般，无法交流，也无法沟通。奈绪子为父亲悲哀，也为母亲悲哀。  
所以我不可能走这样的老路。奈绪子在台下听那人低吟浅唱着生命与爱，小小的身影在夕阳下如仙如画。她怀疑这个人是不是下凡普世的仙人，可他又无比真实坦诚地用交流告诉自己他是普普通通活生生的人。  
一个和大家一样会受伤会受磨难，但也咬着牙爬起来的人。他从来不是叛逆，他只是在旁人都以利刃彼此相对时依旧选择去爱着而已。  
那是奈绪子第一次参加的演唱会，也是第一次看清楚堂本刚的模样。他可能身体有恙，因而把行程都缩减为了唯一的一场。  
唱歌的人无比珍惜，闭眼倾诉时恰逢归鸟飞过寺庙飞檐，古埙袅然，夕光泣血，她忽然一瞬间明白了那日磅礴大雨击打窗棱，图书馆书本上"一期一会"是一种怎么样的意境。

 

而她不会告诉那日散场在门口争吵起来的人们，自己在侧门避光处见到了一道瘦挑的影子。

 

二十二.维艰  
堂本刚做了一个不大好的梦。  
天降大雨洪水淹没着城市，打开家门走出去发现地上都是漫上脚踝的水。他着急地抱着不满周岁的女儿从楼梯往下逃生，走上大街却发现空无一人。这时怀里面的重量也忽然一空，低头一看自己并没有抱着什么。街对面传来三岁孩子的叫爸爸的哭声，他慌忙跑过去转过拐角却又走进了一个客厅里。爸爸妈妈们在欢笑着穿梭忙碌，他拉过姐姐问有没有见到宝宝。姐姐皱眉责怪你在说什么啊别添乱光一跟他夫人马上就来家里了。他心下发懵，姐姐把自己又丢下不理。宝宝难受的哭声闹得心发慌，他找遍家里每一个角落都没寻见，迎面撞见了光一就急切地拉着他手问宝宝不见了你看到了吗她还在哭!  
刚，你在说什么呀？那个光一一如既往温柔地笑着看自己，拉着的臂弯上早就被另一个看不见脸的女人挽住，鲜红的指甲油触目惊心。

你在说什么呀？  
你在说什么呀？  
你在说什么呀……

每一个人都开阖着唇舌，带着笑嘻嘻的表情发出同一种声音，伴随其中的是女孩子的哭闹，叫着爸爸爸爸我在这呢你为什么不来找我呢？  
如同鬼蜮，躲不开，跑不掉，抽不出。  
"……刚桑？刚桑？您醒一醒!……"  
一阵颇为强烈的摇晃袭来，堂本刚才猛然睁开了眼睛喘着气微微探坐起，氧气突破水面灌进鼻息。他眼睛失神了好久，半天才能聚焦到助理担忧催促脸上，声音也荡悠悠逐渐透过水膜般的阻碍传到耳朵里。白炽灯光映入眼睑，他反应过来自己在做梦时身体才从紧绷状态下失力，掐着薄毯的手指也渐渐松开，吐出一口气靠在抱枕上。  
上衣被浸透了冷汗。  
"您没事吧？"小助理不过是被监督指使来通知刚桑已经可以过去了，就看见刚桑皱着眉头侧躺在沙发上，虽在睡梦中却神色不安，额角也分泌出明显的汗水，一副梦魇住了的模样。堂本刚缓了缓力气，抬手擦了一下额上的汗水，半晌摇了摇头，说麻烦你帮我把包拿来一下可以吗？  
啊……好的您稍等。小助理转头看见那边的黑色皮质挎包，手脚麻利地跑了过去。心跳依旧不大受控制，堂本刚定了会神，闭了下眼睛把思绪从那些可怕的画面移开。他慢慢把腿挪下沙发，将搭在腰间的薄毯也叠好放在一边。  
有点疼。  
小助理把包拿来，堂本刚微微松开揉着腰腹的手，道了谢，接过后从里面翻找出一个摘掉标签的药瓶来。  
"那个，监督桑说您可以过去了。"小助理记起职责传达消息，可看见堂本刚倒出个药片就着温水服下的模样很是担心，又补一句说:"您还能坚持吗？"  
五个月的工作量强行缩短到两个月完成还是太勉强了，掰着手指数一数当真没什么睡眠时间。光一见他脸色一天比一天差提出要不别撑着了，可是堂本刚没有同意，依旧让经纪人按照安排来。  
负面效应还是有的。广告商撤资不少，今年的资源也大幅削减。但是出乎两人意料的是老合作方没有半点动摇的意思，说不能做落井下石的事情。压缩工作需要的是各方配合，或许是他们长年兢兢业业留下好人缘的缘故，业内还是有很多人士愿意给予配合的。冠名番被保留，有时一天能收录上五场。堂本光一倒是无所谓一些多余资源的撤离，反正那些不稳定的东西也跟自己没什么感情，而且正好能减少堂本刚的工作量。可尽管如此副作用还是显而易见的。pv拍摄间隙工作人员重新布置布景的功夫堂本刚都能在休息室睡过去。石原医生叮嘱过妊娠初期会极度嗜睡，高强度工作下堂本刚几乎难以不在不集中注意力的状况下睡着。  
而且睡眠质量也好不到哪里去。  
"没事，我换件衣服就去。"他对小助理笑了笑，还拉了一下上衣领子示意上边汗水太多。小助理赶紧点头说好，走出休息室还细心带上房门。  
已经不是第一次做这种可怕的梦了，要么是孩子的哭声，要么是周边人冷漠的眼神。堂本刚自嘲，扒出纸巾擦干净额发下面的水渍，这段时间的忙碌程度直追出道以前。早六点起床去录音，十点拍摄封面，中午收番组，将近十一点才结束回家。光一比自己更惨点，帝国剧院那边的工作还全压在肩膀上，一分钟掰成四半用。  
果然，他换了衣服走出来时就看见那边化妆师边念叨着黑眼圈都快遮不了了能不能少熬夜打游戏边举着粉底捯饬堂本光一的下眼圈。  
pv录制的工作也不算累，只是坐在那儿对口型的事。来往的工作人员有很多合作多年的熟人，监督更是把他俩从小看大的，此刻却全都没有两个人已经结婚的真实感。他们表现得一如既往的距离分明，戴着口罩来现场时也是一前一后隔着精准又微妙的三步，仿佛前段时间遛媒体的人不是自己。好奇打探的目光一点也不少，毕竟现在网络舆论都传疯了，猜测真相的报刊杂志也是一抓一大把。想来也有意思，没公开时所有人都在臆测存在地下恋情，等干干脆脆大大方方公开了反而又被阴谋论着觉得背后有鬼了。  
这年头说句是因为真爱都没人信，算不算一种新时代的可悲？  
往这边看一点点，对，斜前面。监督一手拿着卷筒，一手微微抬起刚的下巴示意偏转角度，探身对镜头确认了一下就说好。布景是间教堂，暗暗地点着些蜡烛灯盏，颇有些哥特的氛围。堂本光一走进片场第一眼看见这地方时还开玩笑，跟他吐槽要是灯打亮点都能直接凑合办个婚礼了。  
你也不怕有鬼突然蹦出来。堂本刚觉得他念头无聊，不以为然地撇了嘴角。这家伙还有心思惦记婚礼啊？有那个闲工夫真不如腾出来让我补补睡眠。他们的对话也就这一两句，除此之外别无交流。摄影师让助理拿着标尺把距离量了又量，堂本刚坐在那儿纯粹当个木偶人，正发呆时忽然感觉脖子后边一痒，一个熟悉的嗓音低声说:"不舒服吗？"  
他侧头，看见堂本光一正盯着自己有点疲累的侧脸，打理整齐的流海下一双眼睛在不甚明亮的光线里有种深黑。方才小助理急匆匆出来找包的动作就已经被堂本光一注意到，碍于工作场合他不方便去看，可等人出来了也依旧没什么精神。  
"还好。"那个软软的发尾后脑又转向了自己，正脸被化妆师扳住补妆，堂本光一没再吭气。化妆品的味道有些刺鼻，化妆师扑了几下粉就被堂本刚制止了，皱皱鼻子就要打喷嚏的样子。化妆师瞧着光线暗也没大碍，于是也没画蛇添足，用指腹代替粉扑轻轻把一些瑕疵部位抹匀就离开。堂本刚以为身边人没有再注意这事了往边上瞥一眼，却发现光一还是挺固执地盯着自己瞧。  
连脖子上面的白围巾都滑下来了。  
不得不说服装师可能有什么恶趣味，一个天下无敌的王被活打扮成了精致的洋娃娃，不说话起来就跟漂亮的等身人偶一样。而堂本刚忽然就想起来那个梦了。  
他已经很久没有涂指甲油了，现在的指甲上干干净净，没有一丝一毫的异味。这个念头莫名进入了脑海里。  
所以那个人才不是光一。光一不会对我笑的那么疏离礼貌，他只会小孩子脾气犟着跟我刨根问底。  
"真没事啦。"他伸手，把滑下来的围巾边重新勾到光一肩上固定好，又将一小缕夹进缝隙的碎发撩出来。还真是个等身人偶洋娃娃，堂本刚自己都忽然生出来打扮他的欲望了。"就是没睡好。"  
漆黑的眼珠里有自己的倒影，光一仿佛要将那一份不安也看透。可他没有再多问，那边把音乐放出来就扭过头背对着投入工作，好像对问题结果又忽然不上心了。

\--“是啊，我就在边上看着呢，说话统共不过五句，谁能看出来是两口子？”一位自称是staff的人士在论坛回复发帖，“所以，八成有鬼。”

 

pv录制时间长却没有费太大功夫，几个镜头拼接下来，两个人也不过就是站在那儿而已。check完影像，导演就说了完成收工。staff们围成圈鼓掌，堂本刚和堂本光一鞠躬道别后就带着各自经纪人先行离开。  
已经晚上八点，可堂本光一还要赶去帝国剧院参加稽古。停车场分开两辆车，经纪人们各自去了一边，听到身后的低语对话又彼此微妙的交换了一个眼神。  
两位经纪人平时联系也算颇多的，毕竟艺人关系亲密，又是一个组合。堂本刚跟堂本光一隐蔽的情感连接他们心中有数，平日里也都睁一只眼闭一只眼不过多干涉，只在适当时候提醒低调。可即便如此突然接到事务所安排给艺人公开的通知时他们还是懵了很久。这件事情来的古怪，首先Johnny桑亲自顶着高层抗议拍板让两人开记者会的举动就不正常。毕竟是偶像艺人出身，他们的事业再发展也不能背离业界规则，杰尼斯事务所对手下艺人什么时候这么宽松放任了？两人也一起向上级表示反对，可是统筹经纪人居然也说不要插手管，配合后边的工作就好。  
就是工作一点没像他们想象那样大幅减少，日子反而忙得更加焦头烂额。  
“你别操心了我自己弄……忙不过来就别赶回来了挺折腾……”  
“也不是很赶……别吃凉的……没事我叫个外卖就成……。”  
走在后面说的小话断断续续传来听的也不是很清晰。堂本光一难得婆妈，叮嘱孩子似的唠叨，临到了车跟前还停不住。经纪人先生催促一声，堂本光一才收住话头拉下帽檐钻进后座。  
两辆车一前一后走同一个出口，却又一左一右分开方向。堂本刚坐上车后便靠着后座闭上眼睛养神，任由司机把车往光一住处方向开去，也没有跟经纪人过多解释。他着实没有多余力气开口说话了，大脑昏沉，划过的霓虹灯光也催眠。经纪人不好打扰他，只说了句把日程安排发到了他手机上明早七点来接就安静地坐在另一边。  
公开就公开了，可把五个月工作缩到两个月内是要做什么？他身边的人把脸缩在围巾后，长长的睫毛安静地垂下，本就有些娃娃脸，现在看起来更像个襁褓里的婴孩。堂本刚提出两月后暂时隐退的安排计划时他几乎就要拍桌子摔门发火了——这是要把事业毁到什么地步？不想混了？他作为经纪人，第一考虑的就是效益，堂本刚早不是新人，此时此刻任性使气大不像他以往稳重的作风。他忍着怒气问堂本刚是要干嘛，充电学习还是等糊。堂本刚坐在对面环着手臂等自己情绪平复些许才慢慢说，我有些事要处理，处理好了自然会回来的。  
就不能等一下？非得要今年？  
是，等不了。  
一个急刹车让身边养神的人睁开眼惊醒，经纪人也被打断思绪，差点一个脑门撞上副驾座后背。堂本刚却反应有些大地捂住嘴泛起了恶心，手慌乱地在门把手摸半天才摁下车窗自动升降键放些冷空气进来。  
平日坐光一的车习惯了，睡觉也能安心不会被吵醒。可这一停一刹的节奏他当真适应不来。  
没事吧没事吧？!经纪人被他吓到，慌乱地拧开他包里的保温杯盖子递过去压压胃。堂本刚皱着眉头灌了口温水下去，低头缓了回神才稍好点。经纪人叮嘱司机把车开稳点，继而犹豫又怀疑地问:“刚桑……不是生病了吧？”  
一切仿佛有点理由了，会不会是因为生病需要治疗，所以才那么急迫地腾出时间？经纪人脸上联想出一串不大好的东西，堂本刚从他变来变去的脸色上看懂了他在自作主张地琢磨什么，摆手笑了笑，说没生病，放心吧。  
要是生病了一定要说啊千万不要撑!经纪人急坏了，前几天的责怪面目给丢到九霄云外去。管他什么赚钱管他什么资源人一定不可以出事呀！堂本刚给他再三承诺不会瞒着，经纪人先生才勉勉强强放他下车进小区。  
真是……一个比一个地不省心。经纪人先生望着那个渐远的背影叹气，看了眼亮起的手机屏幕，给传来的“到了没”回了一句“刚桑已经上楼了”。

 

 

所谓组建家，可能就是眼睁睁一个空荡的房间不断被乱七八糟东西填满却又没得可以立即丢掉腾位子的过程。  
堂本刚关上玄关大门，就看见独自待在家的pan雀跃真从阳台跑来围脚边蹦跶。一整天没见到主人，它着实有些寂寞，章鱼橡胶玩具丢得到处都是。鱼缸里面的新玩伴只吸引了它半天注意力，等发现那些家伙只能隔着玻璃游来游去后，立马就腻味了。堂本刚搁下挎包，弯腰把章鱼玩具收回它窝里，挠了挠它脑门说抱歉啊都没时间陪你出去转一转。  
小动物说来也着实灵性，自打那天被光一说了一次后pan就再也不乱往他身上乱撞了，哪怕他主动要抱小家伙都挣扎开躲一边，乖巧挨在腿旁盘着，脑袋搭在膝盖边就不闹了。堂本刚前天实在心疼，打算十点钟带它下楼走一圈透透气顺带去趟便利店，可链子栓上脖子后pan待在玄关口死都不出门，嘴巴还反咬着链子往里面挣。堂本光一被惊动走出浴室看见这画面便上手拦，说我明早起来带它出去，天太晚了别忙了。  
指望你？你早上六点才睡吧？  
晚饭是在片场跟着外卖便当一块将就解决的。工作量太大吃不下去也得吃，而且还是捏着鼻子硬往嗓子下面咽。停车场的时候堂本光一跟自己交代了有做好的饭菜放在冰箱里了，上次小惠姐送的也都在，回去热一热就能吃。  
如果让堂本刚现在给最难做的事情排个顺序，那工作排第二，吃饭排第一。  
石原医生的警告映现了个彻底，自己逞强消耗透支体能去补工作，身体得不到休息反应就一天比一天大消停不得，渐渐得早上醒来也开始反胃干呕。本来就是容易晕车晕船体质，现下更是受折磨不少。荤腥碰不得，油烟更是不能闻，堂本光一钻进厨房忙活半天做出来的饭菜一盘接着一盘倒，自己搜的食谱和石原医生给的也换了一张又一张，实在没办法才求助姐姐。堂本惠风风火火赶过来边掌勺教光一边啐一句早说让我来了非得拖到现在。  
堂本刚也早跟光一说了别跟自己一块吃饭，舞台剧期间消耗量大难道能跟着自己天天吃素?家里面的茶几上还摆了一溜梅干苹果醋柠檬片，光是闻一下就牙酸。他只是照顾了一次醉酒的光一就觉得难了，更别提光一每天对上自己十几次症状会有多辛苦。但是光一总说没事我多吃碗饭就够了，扒着餐桌对面位置不给自己另开灶。  
可是好像……还没有效果啊。胃空了一天，再不吃点东西很容易犯低血糖。堂本刚对着锅里的生姜烧直叹气。他不过是偶尔一次馋上了光一做的生姜烧，也没有表现出排斥症状，结果这家伙就停不下来般每天都来一顿嘴上还说这反正我放这放着又不费什么事。  
好吃是挺好吃的……堂本刚不得不承认生姜烧是目前比较能下咽的食物了，于是把东西盛出来，还在白饭里配上梅干，一个人在饭桌边上坐下。哦，旁边椅子上还蹲着一只吉娃娃。光一不在家，自己跟它做个伴倒也不孤单。小健只能被留在老家，妈妈无论如何不同意家里还养着第二条狗。自己帮着说情，希美姐姐就插话说你先管好你自己成不成？  
pan还不到一岁，想来孩子出生之后两个小家伙也能一块长大。回东京那晚自己看见光一的小侄子跟pan在客厅玩的画面时就冒出来这个念头。反正也没人催促收碗，他思绪满飞，用筷子尖几粒米几粒米地挑着吃。光一爸妈跟姐姐知道他们准备结婚后就马不停蹄赶了过来。的确没婚礼也没有宴席，可态度该表示的还是不能少。光生爸爸跟自己不熟，因而只是客套了几句。喜代子妈妈却情绪颇为激动，见了面就拉过刚问东问西。光一一脸欲言又止守在她身边好几次想要插话，最后还是只说妈你喝口水歇一会吧。  
那个小侄子倒是个活泼的，进门就缠着光一舅舅问小妹妹在哪呢，没有妹妹的话弟弟也成。堂本光一还没有找到话头应付正直古灵精怪年纪的孩子，旁边站着的堂本刚却被弄了个耳根通红。小惠打着圆场说童言无忌，把儿子支使到边上去跟pan玩了。  
血缘的确是一种很奇妙的东西，它把两个家庭都紧密联系起来不再松散。这些人不再只是光一的家人，而也同时是自己孩子的爷爷奶奶姑姑小哥哥。他望着小侄子和pan滚在地毯嬉闹的画面，心里生出来不真实感。  
我到底在不在梦里。  
身体状况让他没法坐陪太久，说了几句话就犯困，喜代子就叫他去睡了。后来光一跟他们说了什么自己不知道，第二天起床才发现人已经离开。  
堂本刚一向不敢让自己太幸福，生怕走到顶点处就发现除了向下无路可走，也总觉得会有神秘力量在死角觊觎，时刻就要把所拥有珍视之物从身边夺离。  
所以我才会连日做这些无边际的梦吗？爱着的家人，孩子，光一……压迫得让人喘不过来气的工作安排让自己无暇去想这些事，可是一旦放松下来，不安的念头就像浪潮般铺天盖地躲闪不及。  
生姜烧送下去小半碗米饭就到了极致，堂本刚收拾了一下碗筷就去浴室洗澡。已经将近十一点，光一大概是要住在帝剧乐屋了。也好，连日的两地奔波他太辛苦，索性就留在那儿还能多几个小时的睡眠。花洒的水从头顶温暖流过，从发丝到颈项到胸口到腰腹。光一说过不止一次自己太容易悲观，这样一点也不好。说来自己跟这个从小一起长大的竹马思维相差还真是相当大，那个人从来都关注眼下，坚信把能把握地做好未来就能自然地拓展开来。可堂本刚天生好观远，敏感细腻的心思总让他琢磨些光一眼里不是问题的问题。  
现下的情境里，他更是觉得有一种力量在不断试探着，拉扯着，企图将自己拽入泥沼。有时能反抗成功，却也要付出惨烈的精神力代价。有时挣扎解脱失败了，就只能接连陷入残酷的梦魇。  
你还在这儿吗？  
花洒关掉，擦干水珠换上睡衣，他正要出浴室，脚步却又忽然凝滞，转头看向了蒙上水雾的镜子。  
门口还能听见pan跑来跑去抓挠门的声音。  
心理的幻听让堂本刚在原地怔愣，半晌迟疑地伸出手指，用指尖轻轻在镜子上滑开几道口子。

 

门口玄关传来轻微的开门声时，堂本刚已经昏昏沉沉在主卧大床上陷入睡眠。  
他睡前还给自己倒了杯牛奶，虽然这种东西对自己而言几乎是死敌。刚入喉的第一口堂本刚就想吐出来了。他缓了半天劲抑制住反胃感，喝完就塞了颗梅干进嘴里。学生时代起他就是牛乳苦手，大了之后乳制品直接从饭桌消失。为了一个小胚芽的生长需求能对二十九年来的胃口下狠药，堂本刚某种程度上当真佩服自己的承受力。  
就是以后过感谢父母节日谆谆教导孩子你爹可是当年为了你连牛奶都能喝下去的需要大写加粗描红的类型。  
他在镜子里面只看见了自己，额发湿漉，颊泛熏红。迟疑地把浴巾敞开些许，那个地方很平坦，没看出来有什么不一样。  
松冈说过，交女友不能交刚这种类型，太没安全感，总需要哄。只放在那一时半会不理就不知道她又会冒出来什么稀奇古怪的想法了。  
也是，堂本刚自己也不想跟自己这种类型的女人交往，稍微想一下就麻烦得要死。  
被窝里面很温暖，脑袋缩进去只露出鼻子以上部位，极度缺乏睡眠的人却没法立即沾床就着。羽绒被下面，掌心轻轻覆盖在肚脐上，没有用力。  
他控制不住去想孩子还在不在，自己跟光一为了孩子才果断走到这一步，要是没了孩子两个人这辈子该前往什么方向。  
是怀孕的人容易有稀奇古怪的念头，还是说这份疑问原本就真实存在？如果不是忽然有了孩子，他跟光一或许还会游离几年，无根几年，甚至往后十年都维持着交往不同居的微妙状况。堂本刚知道自己不该做这许多只会平添烦恼的臆测，但是这份身体给了自己，这个生命也交到他手上独自负责无人可分担，压力，不安，畏惧，幻想……  
收录番组时他也经历了不同嘉宾的不同对待。有主动过来道贺祝福甚至体贴地传达了理解与应援的；有尴尬局促夹在其中不知该表达什么样的言语最终只能握手以尽心意的；有工作结束镜头关闭就态度骤变冷硬，生怕被扯到什么关系一样走得无比迅速，比来工作积极一百倍的。  
两个男人结婚？疯了？这是能生孩子还是玩起来更爽？乐屋里面甚至传来张狂的取笑声，带着的助理迎合话头跟着说是。  
都什么恶心的人啊！高见泽桑是个心直口快的，见不得那位所谓圈中大物趾高气昂的俯视态度把话冲着背影脱口而出，还是建桑一手拉住人叫他不要冲动。  
艺能圈就是有莫名其妙的食物链条。出轨男艺人还可以游刃有余出来赚钱，再婚的女艺人就要往下降两级收入待遇，游戏花丛私生活混乱把话题炒的风生水起的人蹭到一手资源，认认真真交往并且主动公开不隐瞒的却活该受到打压与歧视——无所谓了，这些不是自己早在二十代就看清了的成人规则吗？  
好在真正陪伴在身边的人们丝毫未曾远离。堂本刚跟堂本光一公开后的第一次收录都是强装冷静怀揣不安进入摄影棚的。虽然他们的确没有做什么坏事，一个结婚也没必要摆出丑闻般的心态，但现如今社会舆论重压下不是坏事也要变成坏事了。等通知彩排时两人一前一后进来，还没酝酿好该如何跟最熟的一群伙伴们打招呼，就看见昏暗的棚内亮起比平时更加璀璨的灯光。  
消失在乐屋与走廊的人们齐刷刷站在台上，下边没有观众，标了近十年堂本家名字的乐队欢乐热情地用萨克斯提琴贝斯吉他钢琴奏了一首婚礼进行曲。  
建桑笑着指挥，和声也跟着伴奏，摄影等staff不会唱歌就跟着乐呵呵拍手。三浦也抄着手站在高见泽边上，西装革履跟着节奏一起晃身子看上去无比滑稽。  
音乐轻快，迎来的笑脸也温暖。堂本刚脚步凝滞在入口处眼睛被模糊，视线有限，可也隔着水雾瞥见身边不见喜怒的光一喉结上下移动了好几次。  
他们没有婚礼仪式，可眼前这场景比婚礼和教堂神圣一百倍。  
哪用这么麻烦？接过花的堂本光一还在嘴犟。建桑直接拿着乐谱照他头拍了一把，说想得美哦等会把超出预算的演出钱结一下。呆了近十年的家向他们敞开了温暖的避风港，深恭也微微湿了眼眶，送上祝福后带着鼻音小声埋怨，说幸好我早就看透光一桑了。  
而堂本光一笑了起来，主动伸手和好。番组里最对头的两个人难得表现出没有互怼的气氛，也不枉一路青春同行。  
都长大了，都有各自的人生路了。那些笑过的，哭过的，争吵过的，怀着委屈认过错的，都化作一路前行的脚印，留在背影的身后。十八岁到三十岁，没有哪一步是轻而易举迈出去，可谁也不是在孤军作战。

 

浮沉的梦里有滚烫的体温靠近身后，堂本刚些微睁开眼，而夜归人过于疲惫颈后的气息已经深沉。他没有多言，也没埋怨不听自己的话还要赶回家，伸手轻轻拉了一下被子边缘给光一的身体盖严实，就跟着合眸，把自己沉入有两个人的梦里。

 

二十三.逐光  
堂本光一本不需要凌晨时分还自己开车回家的。  
屋良也是这么想。  
他是这么恋家的人么？导演也跟屋良交换了一个疑惑的眼神。座长二十代在帝剧吃住当家习惯了，有时候公演期间家反而成了旅馆一样的地方。效率主义者不浪费时间的习惯刻在骨子里，可他现在却一点儿不嫌折腾抓着车钥匙就要回去。  
堂本光一的体能也不是没极限，超强工作量下来任铁人也受不了。屋良看不下去就追上脚步，说太晚了回去不安全吧。  
而且路上转弯处还正巧遇着了顶着乱毛胡茬从乐屋出来的泷泽秀明。  
“哎？这么晚还要回吗？”同样入住乐屋的泷泽本还打算邀请前辈来一起喝酒，瞧见堂本光一戴着棒球帽往外边走惊讶地问。  
所以堂本光一留下的工作狂的印象到底有多根深蒂固？人家不就是回趟家吗一个个反应这么大？  
不怪别人奇怪，堂本光一的转变也太大了。倒不是说平时多冷冰冰，而是好像多了很多去认真生活的动力了。以前的堂本光一除了工作就是游戏，现在忽然添了人味儿，居然还会探身问一些staff带的便当里烧的什么菜式。  
哦还有，能想象吗？堂本光一，业内著名法拉利跑车爱好者，在乐屋拿着本杂志认真问自己的经纪人哪一辆SUV适合家用，让小孩子在上边也能舒服的。  
而且不提引擎不提加速不提轮胎，空间大通气隔音平稳安全系数高就好，甚至抛弃硬汉审美，点名要最软的坐垫靠椅。  
屋良至今都记得那天走廊上回荡着的经纪人先生凄厉的尖叫。他探头看一眼，经纪人先生就差抓着堂本光一领子摇晃问你是谁了。  
可阻拦也无效，因为那辆SUV已经代替红色法拉利霸占了车位，印着奔驰标志的车钥匙还在他手上转来转去。  
毕竟是成了家的人，能是两个单身汉理解得了的？堂本光一从裤子口袋摸出黑色皮质钱夹，抽了几张万元钞塞屋良手里让他代自己请留下来的人吃个夜宵之类的。哦，你也跟他们一起吧。堂本光一还直接把泷泽丢了过去，自己拍拍屁股撇得干干净净挥挥手走开，留下两个后辈面面相觑。  
SUV怎么了？开起来不也挺顺手？A级驾驶证拥有者一点没觉得不酷炫有什么不好。他至今为止还没有哪一天让刚一个人呆在家里睡过。帝剧有人小声议论过堂本光一家里那位也管得太严了，一点自由也没有。看不见的人有看不见的人的胡乱臆测，可堂本刚其实说了很多次叫人不要来回折腾他自己在家又不会有事。  
工作结束忙碌社交然后晚归才是普遍的常态。堂本光一那位爱人不是一般女性，堂本光一本人却更情愿守着自己这个小家。泷泽被屋良勾肩搭背拖走时回头望了一眼消失在走廊拐弯处的背影，忽然想起前些日子森光子来探班时说的一句话。

【现在看你工作结束都急着回去，是不是心里有了为止奋斗的新的动力了？】夫人笑意盈盈，【家里有个可爱的孩子在等你回去吗？】

因为被森光子看着长大，两个人鲜少在他面前说谎。那时也是泷泽第一次看见前辈脸上流露出了一种叫做安心的幸福的表情。光一君低头笑得有些腼腆，而后抬眼说是，眸子里面盛着细碎的星芒般光亮。  
小王子有了烟火味，他未来有了需要守护的东西，单纯的工作与事业也有了另外一层需要自己拼尽全力奋斗不止步于成就的意义。爱人，孩子，家，堂本光一愿意为之走下神坛，做一个简简单单甚至有些俗气的养家糊口的丈夫与父亲。  
我就是在赚钱啊，谁不需要钱呢？他坦白而现实地没有反驳长濑那句“滚楼梯就是在滚奶粉钱”的吐槽。那日父亲来家中时难得跟自己谈了很久，反复说了好几遍刚牺牲了太多不容易，你千千万万莫辜负他。  
堂本家男人的责任感刻在了骨子里。光一从小看着爸爸的言行长大，有些东西不用言语传达孩子也能自然学会——他唯有感恩爱人与感恩生命。  
堂本刚六点钟被闹钟叫起时，发觉旁边枕头已经没有人，但是熟悉的洗发水味道还很近。记忆仿佛有点错位，等厨房传来烤面包的麦芽香味，他坐在床上发呆时又安下心。  
光一非要回来陪，无非也就是给两个人一份踏实。劝不劝其实也没什么意义，身边多个人睡眠的确踏实许多。堂本刚草草收拾一下自己出卧室，就看见朝气蓬勃的pan昂着头叫唤，大概是被它那不知何时改了作息时间良心发现的爸爸带着带着下去转悠一圈，毛发上还占着露水。  
他慢慢蹲下身子，挠着凑来撒娇的脑袋，听见边上的动静便转头，笑着对端着早饭笨手笨脚挤出厨房玻璃门的胡子拉碴的爱人说:

“早安。”

 

事务所原本是没有料到出了大新闻之后还有那么多人愿意照常参与live安排的。  
“刚桑……真的要减成一场吗？”经纪人拿着数据表为难地追着堂本刚的步子，纠结地询问意见。饭流失很正常，毕竟是偶像艺人，他们没抱有闹出那么大动静还毫无损失的奢望幻想，可是数据又明明白白显得有些古怪。前几日退票的脱会的图表难看到心慌，可后来又以前所未见的速度逐渐回暖，居然吸引来了不少支持群体。负责统计的人还半开玩笑跟经纪人说是不是因为刚桑的男饭太多了无所谓啊，结果坐在对面的同事边啃饭团边怼说怎么着歧视男饭啊？我亲戚家的一个刚上大学的男生都哭到晕了。  
玄幻到说出来都以为在做梦。  
堂本刚微微停下步子，接过经纪人递来的那张纸，顶着那道期待的灼热目线看了很久。经纪人自然是希望行程不改的，他清楚刚桑为了今年演出付出了太多努力，眼睁睁看着计划泡汤参与者心里全都在扼腕叹息。刚桑还亲自去录音室跟每个人道歉，没有解释缘由，却也没给自己找借口开脱。音乐人里除了几位吹奏因为工作就提前离开，十川和屋敷等人却选择留下，还大大咧咧说这算什么，那就把这一场办成最出绝最完美的演出。  
是啊是啊，一期一会嘛，多难得!  
可能是音乐人天性洒脱不受拘束，也可能是他们都有一颗最温柔的心脏。没有人抱怨，也没有人表现出负面情绪，即使临时更改计划给各方都带来了巨大麻烦。  
经纪人忐忑不安地观察堂本刚的反应，连那眼睫毛颤了一下自己都跟着受惊。他想了无数种堂本刚推掉演出的原因，思来念去琢磨着是不是因为怕事情闹太大观众不来演出开不下去，因此自己拿到数据时就一点没打耽搁跑来给他看。现在挽回当然来得及，就是堂本刚点个头的事儿。  
天不遂人愿。堂本刚沉默了好久，纸张一角也被捏的发皱，垂下的眸子里也闪过很复杂的东西。他半晌笑了笑，递交回去，说就这样吧，一场就够了。  
可是也不是加很多场啊，你要是累的话我们可以往后延几个月跨度间隔拉长……经纪人犹不死心追在后面，而堂本刚缩缩脑袋眯起眼睛露出了小虎牙笑道:“不是加场的问题……就这么说吧，我今年顶多工作到三月末，再多不可能了。”  
三月？  
经纪人先生有点卡壳，这句话每个字都认识怎么连起来就读不懂了？堂本刚跟堂本光一的战线拉得很长，连十月份要发售的新单都提前准备好了，搞得别的艺人的经纪人都奇怪地来询问你们家是要干嘛啊怎么看不懂呢？他留在原地对着表格犯傻，堂本刚没等他，扭头瞥了人一眼，就自己先去了移动车上。  
最多三月末，再多一天的风险他都不敢冒。身体负担受不了是一方面，肚腹痕迹也是一方面。现在还不明显，往后拖下去根本没办法躲过镜头的探究。堂本刚至今还没法想象自己怀孕的事情会引起什么样的舆论轰炸，这跟结婚完完全全就是不同概念的事。他不敢拿社会的容忍度试探，也不清楚公众的宽容度有多高。想来也无奈，自己活到现在为何总为这些分明没有做错的事情承担指责与压力呢？  
而且堂本刚闭着眼睛就能想得到，等这件事情瞒不住了，会有多少铺天盖地的舆论声称他在用孩子捆绑光一逼婚。身处恶意久了，恶意的运转逻辑他也能贯通一二。堂本刚在低估自己对于这件事情的敏感度，昨晚睡前他只是在网上论坛浏览到一个帖子，就差点让自己彻夜失眠。

【说实话，要不是kinki桑都是男人，我都要怀疑他俩的急速度是不是奉子成婚了】

那是一种咽喉被遏制住一般的窒息感，也让他生理性对这些可能威胁到自己孩子的东西过分敏锐。好在那个论坛里面没有出现攻击的言语，看起来只是几个善意的人在随意聊天。

【也不是不可能啊，要是有一个是特殊体质人群，那还真的像了。】  
【呜哇，虽然只是想一想，但是刚桑跟光一桑的孩子……基因是不是太彪悍了？】  
……  
孩子是软肋。他自己被千夫指都无所谓，可是涉及到这块血肉堂本刚无论如何做不到清醒冷静。光一见到自己对着屏幕发呆，凑过来看见内容后就干脆利落合上笔电，说别想那么多，不会有事的。  
虽然光一自己明明也就在担心，还强撑着装作不甚在意的样子。他们已经尽可能做到计划完整，自己产后也要在一个月之内回到工作。毕竟年末的演唱会无论场馆预定还是记录保持是大事。光一那边还出了solo单和演唱会的安排，自己消失在公众视野的这段时间他却还要连带着两个人的份站在台前一点无法清闲。

宝宝，爸爸为了你，在很努力很努力。每次堂本刚看着光一因为过于疲乏挨上枕头就睡着的侧脸，心里都会默默地跟身体里的小东西对话。

 

堂本光一在不知不觉中就和刚的乐队朋友们混熟了。他以前不过多是短暂在楼下停留，送了人就走，要接人就来。刚在准备live彩排时没注意到时间拖延他就安静地在下面等。还是十川站窗边喝水休息往下看见站在车门边上抽烟的男人，才转头跟刚说你叫他上来吧外头还怪冷的。  
你又抽烟了？  
……一点点。  
吃过饭没？  
唔吃过了，你别管我了忙去吧。  
我杯子在茶几那边放着呢，水房出门就有……我等会就好。  
关系的确微妙，小伙伴们也都投过来八卦的目光，感叹果然刚桑跟光一桑在一起的时候就变得很不一样了啊。小两口说完话就各自分开，堂本光一独自坐在沙发上等不打扰，时间太长的话就摸出舞台剧的剧本背。偶尔也有人会你推我我推你谁猜拳输了谁试探着来搭话聊天。毕竟不相熟，堂本光一又是传说中出了名的低气压，上前搭话打招呼的人都抱着几分小心。可是很快就发现堂本光一出人意料是个好说话的，性格也温柔，听别人说话时很认真，也能开的起玩笑，瞬间拉拢了一大票人心。跟堂本刚玩得熟的甚至产生种给女婿放行过审核的错觉，由衷叹刚君找到了好人。  
你们不是吧？搞搞清楚谁是无关人员可以吗？堂本刚在听见伙伴们无比亲切地叫起kochan时，挥着鼓锤敲了几下架子鼓面以示不满——可就连小孩子也跟堂本光一亲近起来。  
最后一次彩排时混音师先生的妻子带着快两个月的儿子来探班。刚出生的孩子见风长，一天一个样儿，比手机照片里面漂亮多了。五大三粗大老爷们聚集过来围观，混音师先生骄傲地扛着他儿子炫耀，就是自己光裸的头皮上露青茬的模样有点丑。屋敷上一秒还帮着说一句你们别把人家吓哭了，下一秒自己到面前了就举着小家伙儿呦呦打马肩哦!  
行了你别吓他了。  
那你抱一下呗！  
屋敷在站在外围的自己面前举着宝宝晃，堂本刚看那小朋友嘴角越撇越大的趋势忍不住出声制止。屋敷却及时甩锅，把肉团子送过去就要交到他怀里。  
堂本刚却对着这小家伙懵神了。  
小手脚不安分地蹬着，别说没个下手处自己没有经验怕摔倒他，就是小孩子哪儿乱动一下……正在自己犹豫时，站在身边的人却伸出来手。  
“给我吧。”  
小家伙的情绪眼见着就要爆发，这会儿屋敷捧着个炸弹只急着出手，于是也没再计较赶紧把小包子送到堂本光一的手上。堂本光一本来并没有生出特别的亲近之意，怕小孩子乱动踢到人才把麻烦接过来。可是温软的手感一入怀，人的基因里携带的对幼兽的怜爱感就没法遏制地流泻出来。  
“哇……他是不是喜欢你啊？”屋敷有些艳羡地看着堂本光一。小男生撇开的嘴角渐渐恢复，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着抱着自己的人的脸，哼唧了几声被拍了几下后背就安静了。堂本光一解释可能是因为自己以前考过育儿证的缘故，可是他那手法也就比屋敷强点，细看之下依旧显得僵硬，根本不算什么理由。  
“或许，他颜控吧。”站在旁边一直没说话的堂本刚忽然冷不丁冒出一句，人群瞬间冷寂，屋敷瞪着眼睛，活被噎着了似的。  
可是这画面真的很美好，堂本刚安静地看着光一笑起来的侧脸。他对着孩子时很细致，说话声音也轻缓。堂本刚能想象得到光一以后会是个很好的爸爸，也甚至能够看见光一用这样的语气嗓音给孩子讲故事的场景。  
有人起哄说光一桑就这么抱出去估计分分钟上新闻，然后就有人反驳说没人信的啦这长得一点都不像!而那些热闹的，欢快的斗嘴中，堂本光一转过头隔着人找寻，对视上了自己的眼睛。  
眉眼弯弯，温柔缱绻。  
不用交流和对话，他也明白光一想跟自己说什么。

——多幸福，我们的以后。

 

堂本刚之于自己而言是道光。  
虽然外界的评价里总是有颠倒过来的观点。  
这个人有着超乎寻常人能想象得到的坚韧精神和忍耐力，可置之死地而后生。即便是堂本光一也要承认自己做不到许多他那样的决然果断——是，虽然他看上去很脆弱，很不堪一击。  
松冈的观点没有什么问题，堂本刚是个敏感细腻需要哄的人。可是他也的确具有着连带能支撑起同伴与周边人的强大力量。  
不自怨自艾，亦不沉溺哀伤。与其坐以待毙，不如捡起还拥有的东西做一个抗争的勇者——有这么一个人和自己比肩而立，何其荣幸。  
堂本光一站在很角落的位置，注视着台上唱歌的人。他已经很久没有时间的概念了，记忆里最为深刻的青葱少年细算起来居然距离自己十多年的事实让他受冲击不小。  
曾经脆弱到抱着自己哭的男孩子，曾经跌倒谷底寸步难行的男孩子，曾经忍受不了污浊想要拼命逃离的男孩子……  
堂本刚没有躲，他主动去爱着这个肮脏丑陋的世界。  
不知不觉，两个人已经经历了这么多，走过的路这么长。  
堂本刚在用自己的所有精力去完成这一次演出，尽管很多观众都不明白这意味着什么。可是音乐总有共感的独特力量，将那一份反抗，不屈挠，对生命的致敬，送达到不同人不同的人生里。  
他甚至没有坐下来休息。  
十川不知道内情，但也隐约察觉到刚有难言之隐，主动在开始前还不放弃说中间还是歇一下吧，当心身体撑不住。堂本刚就笑着说没关系，站着可是为了监督您别乱敲键盘。  
堂本刚曾以为自己在这一场结束后会忍不住流泪，可是事实上自己却很平静，心里也没什么想象中的沉重包袱，能边喝水边有说有笑跟乐队小伙伴说这话回后台。所以说人的承受能力深不可测，今天以为的大事到明天就是个故事，没什么过不去的坎。  
堂本刚看见迎面走来的staff和乐队朋友手里都拎这一个鼓鼓囊囊却又精巧的袋子，心生好奇，看见屋敷也过来了就把他拦下。  
这是什么？我为什么没有？堂本刚做出一副小心眼的样子，责怪团队既然要准备慰问品伴手礼为什么自己却被忽视了。  
我哪知道，屋敷对自己呲了呲牙，你啊问光一桑去吧。  
对话中忽然蹦出另一个人的名字，堂本刚没反应过来。屋敷摆摆手自己先走，堂本刚匆匆回到休息室去问自己经纪人，才知道光一背着自己自掏了腰包准备了礼物，还挨个亲自送过去，对每一个工作人员和乐队成员说，刚麻烦您照顾了。  
这家伙……多管闲事。堂本刚咬了咬牙后根，才制止住冲上鼻腔的酸意。  
人潮散去寺内空荡。夜色降临独属于药师寺的那股清冷又卷席回来。座椅和设备已经撤走，堂本刚没跟大家同行回去，而是一个人又顺着通道回到了台上。  
他看见光一插着口袋站在自己站过的地方。  
堂本刚拐过侧门时听见有人争吵，顺耳听了几句居然有点哭笑不得。原来光一的饭不知道哪里想不通了跑来自己的会场，看完之后心里委屈不痛快，结果和其他人争执起来。

【光一桑要不是被他逼着怎么可能同意跟他结婚啊？……你又不是光一桑的饭你知道什么？……我当然懂他啊！】

懂什么？  
你懂他喜欢法拉利却也能开家庭运动系车么？  
你懂他天下无敌无所畏惧可身心俱疲时需要搂着人才能安稳入睡么？  
你懂他嘴上说着不亲近不认识不熟悉，却最最喜欢你讨厌的那个人么？  
所以都不懂，那哪来的指手画脚与自以为是？  
堂本刚无所谓和这些言语缠斗，他轻手轻脚走到那人身后，冷不丁来了一句  
——“我的礼物呢？”  
若是一般人或许早就被吓到尖叫，以为是什么寺庙幽灵溜出来了。可堂本光一早听见他动静，被恐吓之后安静了一两秒，转过头，看着刚的脸，说:“啊。好可怕。”  
一点不走心，活该被观众说舞台腔重荧幕演技差。堂本刚瞪着眼睛，对方跟自己伸出手，他也没好气地一巴掌在他掌心拍了一把。  
“不管，礼物呢？”都什么年代了还玩把自己当礼物送给你的烂俗梗？当然，对一个隔了五年才跟上潮流看泰坦尼克号的人也的确不能抱太大期待。  
面前的小圆脸写满执着，和“你怎么能区别对待我"的控诉。堂本光一没忍住笑，挨近一步，轻轻伸手把刚抱进怀中。  
闹别扭的人没有躲。  
"早送了，在你肚子里呢。"  
有那么些人，赖礼物都能赖出黄腔。光一的怀抱很温暖，让人想一辈子都待在其中。堂本刚微微侧脸，唇和鼻尖都磨蹭过光一的颈项。他抬手环抱住光一的腰，让两个人的距离更近。  
光一的手还捧着自己的后脑。  
"有本事你以后也这么跟它说去。"耳边的嗓音很黏糯，带着些许埋怨的笑音。

 

是礼物，是他这辈子收到过的最好的礼物。  
等它以后长大了，自己还可以带它回到这个地方，告诉它，这可是你跟爸爸一起站过的舞台。

 

以后一起写首歌吧，就叫家好了。  
这么土？  
写还是不写？  
……我想想……写写写别踩了!  
夜风拂乱，参天树木的月影也影影绰绰。说着悄悄话的人偎在一处笑着，额头相抵，十指相扣。  
恍然间就回到初吻的那天般，空气里都是棉花糖般的甜腻。后脑被温热的手掌捧起，光一的唇挨过来，没受到任何阻碍就攻侵而入。刚也收紧了环住他脖子的手臂，错乱了鼻息，只能听见彼此黏腻的吮吻声。  
为什么会这么爱你？汹涌的情感失控起来自己都会茫然无措。  
"我会回到这里的。"细语间有轻声承诺，"带着我所有失去的东西。"  
可是他们不需要抵抗。世道本已艰难，此时此刻既在身边，相守便好。

 

"好，我们等着。"他的爱人坚实的手臂环在腰侧，认真地回答。


	10. Chapter 10

二十四.特殊  
世间凡无功利性竞赛通常都设三级奖项。  
一等奖是给实力超强没得反驳的超优者。  
二等奖是给尚需鼓励的突出者。  
三等奖是给其实没有显眼优点可也挑不出来大毛病但为了不打击积极性礼貌性照顾下面子反正陪前头两位走个过场也当冲冲人气的……一般路人。  
奖项设置数量也基本呈现一比五比二十的比例。而且这一点在社区性比赛里的常见程度仅次于主妇身边出没的厨房清洁用具推销员。  
“哟，这孩子得了多大奖啊跑那么快!”铃木夫人正拿着真麻得二等奖的优胜作品瞧呢，女儿对这个成绩不满意，嘟着小嘴，自己还没想好怎么帮忙转变心情，就看见冷不丁旁边冲过去一个小萝卜头。迎面冲出来的小脸蛋都笑开了，右手还举着朵大红花。小朋友难得没跟阿姨打招呼就急吼吼往园外头挤，野田老师追着喊你慢点也没跟上。好半天喘着气追到门口，却只能眼睁睁瞧着活蹦乱跳的小人儿熟门熟路打开一辆停在路边的黑色汽车的后门手脚并用钻了进去。  
“额……还不错啦，有进步的。”面对铃木太太的好奇，野田老师抽搐着嘴角不知道该怎么回答。  
因为能把得一个三等奖弄到这么开心的全班也就佳茉一个了。  
“嚯!”等孩子放学的堂本刚本还在低头发邮件，冷不丁后车门传来动静，没来得及回头看，一只白嫩肉乎的小爪子就举着朵大红花塞到眼跟前。“爹地你看你看!”闺女脸上的高兴根本藏不住，举着小奖状跟作品求表扬。  
热爱程度和擅长程度成反比是件提出来就闻者伤悲见者泪的事情。堂本同学内心活跃着一颗熊熊燃烧的美术魂，但奈何天赋不及，水平差到自己家长都没法违心夸的地步。也是，谁还没个缺点了？这次的绘画比赛小茉打起了十二分精神对待，一向游离于集体的边缘选手终于得了个三等奖，把孩子激动得一整天都只顾着傻乐了。  
堂本刚放下手机哭笑不得捏着那朵出自野田老师手工制作的大红花，接过奖状扫一眼夸她说不错不错下次接着努力。光一每天在家都刺激她，非要跟小孩子强调他当年可是被银行挂过画的。五岁儿童本来就瞧不上她家长那水平，如此却被压了一头自然不服气，时刻记挂着要比过光一爸爸。闺女对待这次比赛态度相当认真，他前几天就看见小家伙扒在客厅茶几仔仔细细描边，还不耐烦地让边上指手画脚的光一不要说话。努力加认真加屏蔽掉画伯的珍贵指导意见换得的一个奖倒也货真价实，不算评委老师给安慰。  
大红花端端正正摆在车前头，乍一看跟婚车似的。  
“走去庆祝一下，想要什么？”  
鼓励机制必不可少，成绩如何可以不管，但孩子一定要向上有进步的动力。负责的家长当然喜欢看见孩子上进的样子，因而从来不介意多提供教育资金，不管是被提出买全套油彩，要最新的儿童读本，还是再接再厉多报一个兴趣班……  
可那毕竟都是别人家的孩子。  
堂本刚面部肌肉颇为僵硬地坐在小桌子对面，挪挪腿给非要从边上挤过去的小朋友们让路。抬抬脚底还有点黏腻，因为这边刚刚才泼洒了一杯可乐。不时还有彩球从小游乐滑梯丢过来，伴随着年轻父母的不要乱扔的呵斥。  
服务生连声抱歉赶来拖地，于是只能把口罩往上再拉一下。  
幸亏今天不是光一来接，不然他怕不是得难为死在肯德基汹涌的人潮里，宁可在外边站着吹冷风也不要挤来挤去。  
“爹地你也吃啦！”油乎乎的小手捏着根薯条递过来，不满堂本刚来快餐店还包裹严实心神不定一点融入不到氛围中来的样子。得，务实精神一如既往地传承了下去。小同学没那么装模作样，直接张口要吃炸鸡。鉴于她越来越圆起来的身材，就连滤镜厚度一万米的堂本光一都不能不承认必须控制她饮食不然真的要成个团子了，于是家长们禁了她好几天零食。所以当堂本刚听见这个要求时还欲找身上没零钱的借口拒绝掉说换个别的，可是女儿一脸揭穿真相的正义斗士表情对他说——我看见爸爸以前送你一堆炸鸡券了。  
数额还特别大。  
就很气人。  
嫌弃自己圆了，那你怎么不去说刚爹地呢？  
光一爸爸不仅玩双标，还试图搞家庭内部分裂，特别特别可耻。  
闺女戏足，撇着嘴就委屈上了，大眼睛眨巴眨巴眼泪说蓄就蓄，并且要碎碎念出自己没地位没存在感之类的句子。堂本刚被弄得头皮发麻，瞬间背叛了她拿炸鸡券上供讨好的光一爸爸，一踩油门方向盘打了个转说行行行我带你去带你去!  
因为一顿炸鸡而闹家庭危机什么的听上去也太窘。  
生日礼物就这么送到了丫头嘴里。  
店也就在家旁边，他把车停回车场再带着女儿跑来快餐店。堂本刚没办法，稍稍捏着口罩边缘拽下来露出嘴，把那根薯条叼过来吃了。  
"别吃多了，等会爸爸忙完了回来要带你去吃烤肉。"他拿纸巾把都糊到耳根边的油渍擦了一把。该帮人正声的时候还是要帮人正声，光一没那么法西斯不人道非要迫害自己闺女的胃——而且硬要算起来小茉这圆起来的脂肪跟光一的娇纵脱不掉关系——知道小茉画画拿奖了高兴就发邮件过来说晚上带她去解解馋。果然对面小包子挪了挪屁股，气鼓鼓的脸色稍夷，拒绝承认自己没那么计较了。  
身边的孩子太过吵闹，堂本刚忽然想到了什么提高了些许声量问她:“今天野田老师是不是把体检单子发下来了？”他也是刚刚看光一的消息时瞥见家长群里的通知的，说半个月前幼儿体检报告已经让孩子们带回去。爹地不提醒，吃货根本就把这事抛脑后忘干净了，这会儿才想了起来，又顾着自己黏糊糊的爪子，只能回答在包里。堂本刚探身把她的小书包拿过来，在里头一通好找才寻到压在顶里头的纸页一角。  
他其实也不是太在意幼儿园组织的体检结果，小茉每年都要去医院专门做检查，更小的时候一年甚至做上四次，细致程度自然不是这张纸上常规内容可以比的，因此小报告单也就当做附加辅助数据随意看一眼。一年前还闹过笑话，小茉的血样本跟一个同学搞混了，报告单上给惊世骇俗地写了个o型。拿回家后把堂本光一和堂本刚看了个目瞪口呆，当即就带着孩子去医院复查——倒不是会怀疑亲缘关系有误，只是生怕出现堂本刚当年异变体质的状况。堂本家是风波平定得快，弄混了的拿着ab型报告单回去的那个同学家却是大闹了一通，连带着幼儿园和医院都被投诉。  
“我今天在园长奶奶的办公室门口看见小岛同学的妈妈哭了，”对面抱着可乐杯子的包子凑近，“好像是小岛同学的体检结果有问题，又筛查一遍被鉴定是什么人群，他爸爸好生气的。”尚沾着渣子的小脸很困惑，小声问家长:“爹地这是什么很严重的事么？”  
有了之前事情作为前车之鉴，园方组织的体检实在没了太多可信度。因此某些标准出现异样时，几乎所有人都以为是又出了问题。可是冷静自持的家长带着孩子去医院复查拿到更为详细的数据并且被带到传说中的科室后，天塌般的打击就实打实降临在这个家庭。  
店门再次被推开，进来一大波放学的高中生，本就有限的空间更加显得拥挤起来。关于要可乐还是要橙汁，要单点还是要套餐，外带还是等座位的争论不绝于耳。堂本刚捏着体检单的手有些凝滞，他把视线从数字上移开，落在求知欲旺盛的眼睛上。  
“……也不能算严重吧，”他开口得很迟疑，“取决于怎么看了。”  
可是小茉明显就是不懂这句话云里雾里什么意思。小岛同学的事情在孩子们中间引起了纷纷议论，似懂非懂的幼儿们其实对这个世界一知半解，他们的信息来源不过是观察成人的反应。一众孩子接受到小岛妈妈濒临崩溃和小岛爸爸怒不可遏的情绪，下意识就觉得这是一件不好的事情，甚至产生了一部分敌对孤立小岛同学的团体，并且快速进阶为你跟他玩你也就是有毛病的人的游戏规则。  
孩子世界的逻辑简单又残忍，  
佳茉根本没搞清楚怎么回事，可她知道自己爹地也是这种基因体质，单就这个层面而言自己就不会丢下小岛同学不管。而且刚爹地向来就教她不要人云亦云贸然给别人施与伤害。小男生平日里是个温柔又内敛的性格，骤然被家长失望被同学排挤还要去听医生那一连串审判命运般的句子，整个儿都呆愣着慌乱无措起来。于是在做游戏环节连野田老师都很尴尬地让大家不要不搭理小岛同学时，佳茉却大大咧咧一点不在意地从角落挤过去握住他的手。  
所有同学都怕被孤立，哪怕内心真的抱有对小岛同学的同情都不敢违背大流而选择了沉默。一句简简单单的“我不跟你玩了"在幼儿园里是排名第一可怕的东西，融入不进去的空气比鬼怪还令人畏惧。  
可就佳茉一个不怕，因为错的就是错的啊，哪里需要这么多借口？而且她也无所谓胆小鬼不跟自己做朋友。当时小岛同学看着全班最时髦的女孩子主动来靠近几乎都傻了，差点以为这人是来挑衅的，但是握住的手又软又暖，真实到不可信。佳茉几乎是公开跟那帮小团体宣了战，并且对胡乱给予冷漠的行为表示鄙夷。而这个牵手毋庸置疑打破了长久萦绕的敌对气氛。  
佳茉同学那可是铁打实般的公平公正风向标啊，虽然平时不招摇，但是关键时刻孩子王般的统率力比班长真麻还大。犹豫不绝的同学们看见有人当领头都跟着围过来，重新把朋友接纳到身边。原先小团体还想着要给佳茉好看，幼稚地捉了小毛虫要吓唬她。奈何小姑娘身上的酷劲儿太足，盘腿坐在小岛身边堆积木，一眼横过来时的冷意几乎没人敢上前，小毛毛虫只能又重新丢到树根边上。  
也不知道打哪学的。  
“可是好像真的很难解决啊，小岛爸爸妈妈还提到离婚了，园长奶奶在边上劝了好久的。”小茉咬着吸管跟刚爹地讲悄悄话，“换了个体质就不是爸爸妈妈的孩子了吗？”  
五岁儿童对这个世界了解甚浅。他们不知道地球与四季的交替规律，不知道战争背后的经济操控，不知道社会法律规则的运转漏洞，可是他们却能懂有些大人四五十年都参悟不透的道理。堂本刚对女儿的疑问长久没说话，亦没有立即顺着她情绪的话头给予父母过分的评判。若是很多年前自己独自一个人时他定会毫不犹豫指责，而如今为人父母他却有了许多顾虑，看到以前自己关心不到的角落问题，并且会变得中庸含蓄。  
他能理解小岛夫妇的心理。社会规则的约束力有时并不是个好东西，人们为了最高速发展而选择着最为捷径的发展路线，因此他们节省下兴趣爱好节省下感情人际，去追求最为高效的求学工作与基因繁殖。  
一个特殊体质，注定给这个家庭带来无休无止的弯路——无论心理的，健康的，社交的，工作的。  
肯德基当然不是个说话的场合，手边的手机屏幕也亮起。堂本刚浅浅笑着，轻轻用指腹抹掉女儿脸边上的碎渣。

 

“他没有跟谁不一样，不一样的是看这件事的人们才对。”

 

堂本佳茉才因为几天禁零食瘦下来的重量估计一晚上就能被炸鸡和烤肉给填回来。  
不给点了!你自个看看都吃多少了？堂本刚制止了还要补冰淇淋的要求，用眼神威逼让小茉放弃执着。什么叫好了伤疤忘了疼？之前带她去看光一的演唱会，晚上非闹着要吃冰淇淋，一大碗猴急猴急地下肚，结果睡到半夜就开始闹肚子了，搞得自己跟光一折腾得一点觉也没睡到。当时疼得眼泪汪汪说再也不要吃了，这会儿又故态复萌。还当模特呢，这么吃下去梦想都要变成吹牛皮了。  
一家三口今晚上就没在家开火，堂本光一结束工作就开车过来把父女俩接去店。所谓熊孩子背后都有一个撑腰的熊家长。佳茉不算熊孩子，但是她那为所欲为的胃实打实是堂本光一给惯出来的结果。  
行了啊，又不是没给她饭吃!他扭个头换餐具的功夫就看见佳茉挪着屁股挨过去跟光一咬起了小耳朵，八成又是偷偷预定被推迟了的甜点蛋糕。  
一个是因为开车没啤酒喝，一个是吃太多了没蛋糕蹭，你俩倒是凑一伙同病相怜去了。  
小茉很识相地一秒乖巧，就差把脸埋碗里。堂本光一尴尬地换上笑脸，主动拿起夹子捡了一块烤得最嫩的放在堂本刚的盘子里，还帮着洒了孜然。  
自己倒是不好计较了。  
堂本刚自认不是个会溺爱孩子的人，但他不敢保证堂本光一不是。对面两个极为相似的面孔凑一块说话的画面又滑稽又温馨。父女俩吃相都秀气，他有时候坐在餐桌对面看着都会有在投喂两只猫的错觉，而这也总是能戳中自己心里面最软的那一块地方。父母跟姐姐常埋怨光一有时候宠孩子过了头，要是刚没在边上唱个黑脸那铁定成灾难。可是堂本刚虽然拦着，心里却清楚光一这份捧在手心上的呵护源头在哪。  
小茉身体素质并不好，或者换句话说一度可以用糟糕来形容。特殊体质不是说着玩的，小岛同学父母的担心也不是矫情。它带来的不仅仅是特殊的生育能力，也有许多身体病症。有些病症根本找寻不来原因，突然发生又突然地离开，离开不了的可能还会折磨一辈子。堂本刚自己身体就常出毛病，抵抗力还差，石原医生让他做心理准备，因为孩子也不一定完全健康。这份担心也成真，小茉出生之后更是三天两头生病，比及同龄孩子显得又小又瘦。半夜发烧呕吐都是常事，两个大人睁着眼睛守一晚上心焦如焚。两岁以后长牙了却又食欲不振，硬塞也塞不进去，还会被有气无力地反抗，靠在大人怀里面躲时哭音都不大响亮，两个人着实被折腾怕了。有一回带打完点滴的小茉回家，饭好前给剥颗糖果补充血糖，可小家伙舔了一口就吐出来不要了，问原因后就犯着困细声细气嘟囔没有护士姐姐给的糖丸甜。  
那时堂本刚亲眼看见蹲在床边上耐心哄着的光一眼睛红了大半。  
生儿育儿皆不易，孩子的难受能在父母身上放大成千万倍不止的心疼。那段时间太难熬，最开始时堂本刚自己也陷入轻微产后抑郁，被女儿是因为自己才遭罪的自责情绪笼罩着，神经衰弱易怒易激动。光一一大一小两边照顾着怕不是都留下心理阴影了，所以他把体弱多病的女儿捧着当玉养也是能理解。好在现如今不容易都走过来，石原医生也说家长看护到位，就这样保持以后也会健健康康的。没什么能比孩子平安无事更为重要的了，所以小岛夫妇当真不必如此反应过度，只惦记着以后的工作家庭和生育，孩子能安稳长大就已经是求来的福气。可是不同家庭有不同家庭的难处，他自己没有经济后顾之忧，也就无法要求别人无所顾忌。  
各家有各家的过法吧，谁也不是圣人，同样也没谁的安稳日子是平白得来的。所以一月余后小茉回家跟自己说小岛同学已经办了转园，他爸爸还找了什么医生给他做手术时，堂本刚万般情绪也只化为一句，那他走之前你要跟人家好好说再见哦。  
小孩子再能吃胃口也有限，之前已经塞了一堆油炸食品，对着大餐塞了几块就饱，摸着鼓胀的肚子哼唧着吃撑了。堂本刚捡了几块烤肉递过去，那嘴巴撅得老高表示拒绝，于是只能拾掇拾掇跟光一各分了一半的量。“真是……要是像以前一样家里养上七八张嘴，抢都抢不着。”他看着一桌子剩菜心累，两个大人加一个小孩没一个战斗力强的。家庭教育势力时刻渗透着每一个细节，佳茉在自己推掉盘子的那一刻起就知道大悲咒一般的念叨就要开始了。  
可是这又不能怪我，点菜的是爸爸啊。每次都嫌人少胃小那您倒是生个二胎扩张人口数量呗我又没意见。  
可这话肯定不能说出口，因为爹地一定会咬牙切齿捏着自己鼻子教训小白眼狼说得倒轻巧一点不知道体恤我辛苦。  
面对家教小同学从来都是选择乖巧闭嘴的，更何况她现在肚子胀难受再多蹦一个字眼儿估计都能立马吐出来。好在爹地的注意力没有放在自己身上太久，转而跟光一爸爸说起自己听不懂的工作来。其实无非也就是年末音番工作跟演唱会安排之类，中间时不时又话题跑偏夹杂着些"堂岛君说的啊不信你自己打电话问”的笑话。坐对面的两个人聊着听上去贼无聊的段子乐得直抖，把刚爹地逗笑了光一爸爸就跟着眯眼开心——得，你俩聊起来谁都插不进去嘴，现在基本上也没人注意到这是自己得奖的庆功宴了。被无视干净的小同学蹭了蹭身边光一爸爸的裤腿试图吸引关注，可惜这位盯着对面吃东西的嘴灵魂出了壳似的一点反应都没有，家庭第三者只能委委屈屈缩在靠墙的角落掰着西兰花玩。  
这还不如就给我生个弟弟妹妹陪着我玩呢——她深切地想跟担心爸妈要二胎而丧失家庭地位的真麻如此表示——反正家庭地位跟关注这种东西我从来没得到过。  
一年将到头，家长各自分开的工作都基本结束，三个人一起待在家里的时间增多，小茉被两个人轮流接手带的小单亲式艰难生活也暂时叫了停。非要说起来她对年末没什么和同学一样激动的心情，更小一点的时候甚至会讨厌，因为这几天爸爸们全都不会陪着自己，她只能被姑姑带走跟调皮的小表哥呆在一块。别人家的团圆大概就是轮不到自己头上吧？毕竟跟他们相比自己家各方面都特殊，爸爸们的时间也要属于更多的陌生人。  
小家伙把西兰花扯得稀巴烂，嘟着脸蛋兀自发牢骚。堂本光一注意到闺女难得保持住的长时间安静，总算扭头问一句怎么了，还伸手把那朵看不出原型的西兰花拿开放盘子里不让她乱折腾，并且逮住沾满蔬菜汁水的小爪子用餐巾擦干净。被送关怀的小堂本呆愣愣扬起小脸，问题好像在脑子里面转了一圈，好半天对着刚爹地也投来的视线——

 

打了个嗝。

 

特别清脆，特别嘹亮。  
烤肉铁丝网上还在发出刺啦的滋油声，对面某个筷尖也在空气中凝滞。  
三秒钟尴尬的安静后，小姑娘看见面前抽搐的嘴角唰得通红脸，把离得最近的光一爸爸作为攻击对象羞臊地推搡。可惜动作太大一口气没上来，奶嗝反而一个接着一个，五官纠结却一点凶残的气势也没有。堂本光一一点没给丫头面子，单手手挡着袭击边笑到肚子疼，包厢里面都有回音，好在良心未泯还记得把自己面前装温水的杯子送过去让她张嘴。面子没了可是世界第一等大事，思想包袱沉重的佳茉被爸爸嘲笑后气得快哭了，把端着杯子的手腕往外推也不要被拍背顺气。最后的倔强并没有什么实际用处，眼眶里泪珠子汪汪的，可是奶嗝还是没停歇地往外蹦，节奏紧凑到自己都傻了。挠着光一胳膊的爪子也收起来，揪着他袖口坐在那儿跟着打嗝一耸一耸得要多可怜有多可怜。  
而且撇着嘴就要哭。  
堂本光一笑够了拼命抑制住情绪不要让嘲笑表现得太明显，把死要面子的小团子拽过来拍背顺气。小孩子最是会顺杆溜的，当即就要变本加厉夸张表演情绪，然而下一秒还没来得及开嚎，一个老大的鼻涕泡比眼泪水更先冒了出来。  
好了好了好了不笑不笑纸巾呢？！  
五岁儿童的尊严此刻正在经历最为严峻的考验。  
委屈?丢人?羞羞脸?不，这都不算什么，因为小家伙被面前的鼻涕泡弄傻了，光一爸爸找刚爹地要纸巾却半天没动静，自己觉得不对劲了抬起头，就看见本应该帮忙收拾残局的人正扯着极为怪异的憋笑脸举着手机对着自己。

 

【哇哦，你觉得他温柔体贴好相处是吧？我告诉你哟，在我人生经历最残酷考验时，这人不仅没帮忙，还只顾着拿手机拍我丑照。】  
多年以后的Yoshimi 带小伙伴见家长时，如此坚决的踏灭明美对刚爹地的花痴少女梦，并且斩钉截铁下结论盖章堂本刚先生本人就是个裹天使外衣的恶魔。

 

大鼻涕泡被毫无同情心地咔嚓入镜，小主角终于嗷得一声哭了起来。  
伤自尊了。

 

逗娃一时爽，哄娃火葬场。  
堂本刚站在唱着滴滴答答循环小调子还亮着彩灯的机器面前满脑子吐槽我这到底是在干什么，想转头跟光一求救，光一却被丫头强行统一战线手脚并用缠了个结实，只能投来你自己招惹的自己收场的爱莫能助的眼神。  
能不能有点良心帮帮忙?  
……你自己非要逗她的关我什么事?  
上一次这丫头跟自己闹脾气是因为什么来着？家庭地位格局难得展现出现在这副样子，佳茉满脸写着“再也不要相信刚爹地”。她从烤肉店出来到现在一直黏在光一身上用扭脸背对等肢体动作传达“你在透支我的信用”“伤害我弱小心灵”等信息，不给碰不听哄也不跟他说话，十秒钟之内就转变立场跟下午还在因为炸鸡券耿耿于怀的光一爸爸亲密到不行。堂本刚翻了个老大的白眼忍住没跟她揭穿你现在拉进统一战线的人上一秒结账的时候还在问我要照片的事实。  
真是丢脸丢大发了，他人生中居然也能有为了哄人去捯饬娃娃机的时刻。烤肉店在一家商厦里，店边上就是小电玩街。不大成规模，但也有不少扎堆的小情侣。两个大男人带着个孩子混在中间的确有点扎眼，可是闹别扭的宝宝点名要抓娃娃才能弥补心灵创口，那就算硬着头皮也得上了。堂本刚从光一手里接过游戏币袋子还愤愤地瞪了他一眼，用眼神传递对装好人把自己一个丢到坑里行为的鄙夷。堂本光一把自己摘得干干净净，单手托着闺女屁股一脸没看懂爱人什么意思的表情，另一只手还插在裤兜里一副余裕的样子。  
出来混总是要还的，当年坐着收礼物的人现在沦落到亲自捋袖子动手伺候小祖宗的地步，一物降一物大抵如此。  
可这真不是我擅长的点啊!口罩外边露出的大眼睛左看右看，丢进去好几个游戏币了也没捞上来，多余的机械音还老是发出遗憾的讽刺调气的人想砸玻璃。要不是小茉太执着地想要那只猪崽子还欠身趴在上边看得一脸渴望，堂本刚早就拍拍手丢开了。右手边经过的小情侣架着好几个老大的娃娃往这边怪异地瞅几眼，堂本刚干咳了几声重新丢了游戏币进去，怎么着也不能在孩子面前丢了面子，集中精力对付不甚灵活的机械把手。堂本光一微微转了个身子，换了只手抱人，让小家伙脸朝着里边。他偏头瞄一眼距离，跟与仰躺着要死不活模样的猪崽子缠斗着的刚说:“再往右一点点。”  
还要往右?  
对啊，然后再往前。  
……真的假的？  
你试试。  
战略指导还是很有成效的，堂本刚半信半疑接受来自视力几乎等于伤残程度人士的经验建议，提心吊胆地盯着机械爪下去，一家三口的呼吸都在那一刻屏住。技术人士到底还是技术人士，角度视野那不是盖的……道理我都懂……可这速度是不是太快了？那我之前的努力都算什么啊？耍猴吗？……猪崽子被颤巍巍扔进掉物口时女儿黏糊糊的奶音开心地欢呼，瞬间把跟刚爹地的恩怨一笔勾销，小身子还不停地扭，光一差点儿没抱住。堂本刚哭笑不得地蹲下去把猪崽子拿出来拍了拍灰递给宝宝，上下槽点太多一时间都不知道该从哪说起，手里剩下的一堆游戏币退不了只能等下回有空的时候来用了。  
多年前的光一抱着一堆抓来的娃娃，不管他喜不喜欢一股脑儿就往自己怀里塞；而多年后的自己又捡着一只傻乎乎的小猪，回头哄坐在光一臂弯里的闺女。一个娃娃机面前闪烁交错的彩灯光亮当真给了堂本刚些许时光错乱感。  
啧啧，就这点出息?堂本刚没忍住手捏了一把小团子肉乎的脸颊。方才还闹别扭呢，这会抱到玩具就好了，小肉包子还大方地凑过去给了一个亲亲堪称没标准没立场。孩子敢生气无非也就是仗着父母疼爱，因为知道自己一定会被宠着护着所以任性，要真在别的大人跟前了指不定怎么老实呢。堂本光一又陪着小茉玩了几个项目，后来人渐渐多起来就没在这里逗留多久，两人带着孩子从地下车库离开。说是没用多久，可也将近八九点，到了幼儿睡觉的时间。皮出一头汗的小丫头早就玩累了，在被扛着去车库路上就勾着刚爹地的脖子睡了过去。堂本刚轻轻把佳茉放在后座，从椅子下面的袋子里翻找到她平时车上睡觉盖着的史努比毯子铺身上，抓来的猪崽儿正好当了枕头。  
吃饱了就睡，还真不晓得哪一个才是真小猪。堂本光一等堂本刚上了副驾座关上车门系上安全带才踩了油门开车驶出地下停车场。他从后视镜看了眼睡在后边的一小团，小茉缩在毯子下边相当安静，于是自己微微压低了声音问：“你下午去看学校了？”  
堂本刚正在调高后边空调温度，现在天气渐冷，儿童稍不注意就容易生病感冒，所以冷不丁听见光一的问题自己还愣了一下。他伸手确认了后座温度后才道：“反正总是要去看看的，电话里面又说不清楚……她明年就上学了，总要准备着。”  
堂本光一习惯了车上有人睡觉，因此打着方向盘把车速开得平稳，他微微皱了眉头：“去的是之前说的那个国际学校?”艺人的孩子总有许多的不方便，木村前辈跟他们推荐了自己女儿上过的小学，说那里隐私保密工作都齐全，教学条件也优秀。几年幼儿园随便糊弄糊弄也就算了，一旦涉及正式上学可不是开玩笑的事情，之前他们把小茉送去这所中阶幼儿园时家里人就反对了好久。堂本刚有点头疼地叹了口气，从有了女儿的那一刻起自己好像就没有停止过操心。他手指摁着太阳穴：“嗯去了，环境是挺不错的……可是……”堂本刚犹豫了会，转头看着光一侧脸，“我还是想把她送去普通学校。”  
这要是跟父母姐姐们说起，恐怕又得是一场家庭争执。倒不是存在物质问题，他跟光一从来不缺把孩子送去所谓贵族名门学校的钱，也不会在小茉的事情上小气抠门。话说起来可能有点幼稚，但堂本刚着实在希望女儿能够有一个普通寻常的成长环境，拥有一个跟别人一样的平常人生，去接触各种各样的人们，而不是被所谓的阶层和固化的交际环境刻板影响。他跟光一从青春少年时期起就偏离了一般人的生命轨迹，虽然有所得，但是也有所失，并且越长大越发现能有一段安宁的学习交友生涯是多么幸福的事情。而佳茉比之自己跟光一还要早地偏离同龄人的轨道。一点也不夸张地说，她从出生的那一刻起就已经不寻常，并且注定要有特殊的人生了。  
那在此之前，为父母者不过想让孩子尽可能轻松自在地生活。  
能拍板做决定的只有他跟光一两个监护人，而他们的每一个决定都会影响到孩子今后的人生。堂本光一指尖在方向盘上敲了敲，抿着唇很久没说话。帮女儿做选择这件事情比为自己做选择难太6，两个被别人称作胆大的家长却一点不敢拿孩子的未来冒险。自己吃点苦头忍一忍也就能过去了，可闺女但凡只是摔了一跤都能让他跟刚提心吊胆担惊受怕。  
都是第一次当父亲，都是第一次陪一个小生命长大，这条路上没什么能够当做金科玉律奉行的标准答案，他们也在摸索着学习去成为称职合格的家长。  
“她自己没什么意见吗？”  
“她那意见能算数？就她那听哪家学校午餐面包加奶油就去哪家的标准，我是不是还得给找家甜点店?”堂本刚直截了当揭露了亲闺女的粗暴发言，丝毫不留情面。堂本光一被堵到没脾气，开始怀疑起是不是只有自己家为个上学那么纠结的。他也从刚的手机上翻过家长群的聊天记录，里面都说把升学的事情安排好了。有两三个家庭条件好的也还把孩子送到了那个贵族学校，大有精英教育从娃娃抓起的架势。相比较而言，他跟刚的选择方向显得无比……丧?  
“普通学校也可以啊，这边上幼儿园都没出过岔子……你定吧，我听你的。”堂本光一想了一会儿有些纠结地慢慢开口，“……当然，就是家长会之类的，可能会有点麻烦。”  
果然，自己话一落，刚就长长地叹口气倒在座椅里，还小孩子气地蹬了一下腿，愁得能去酒吧灌酒买醉融入丰富多彩夜生活坐在大叔中间思考人生了。这样的事情简直不能在两个人的对话中出现，因为家长会运动会过节日之类的问题都快成他们的心病了。小茉还在刚的肚子里时他们就考虑到未来成长路上会遇到陪伴缺席的事情，但是那点心理准备显然是不足以面对真正的现实的。小茉一两岁时还好带点，越长大越知事越困难。他们没办法陪孩子跨年过节，也没办法总聚在一处让家里一个人也不少，往后出于对小茉的保护他们也做不到出席家长会或者其他场合，说是家长失格也不为过。  
“要是她能不长大该多好啊。”一个红绿灯间隔，堂本刚偏头看了一眼后座的小鼓包苦笑，“越大越发现自己不一样，再加上青春期叛逆期，欧吉桑是真的经不起折腾的。”  
他清晰地记得上一次小茉跟自己闹别扭是三岁的时候。那次她从幼儿园回家时就不高兴的样子，自己跟她搭话也不被理睬。堂本刚只当小家伙玩累了没精神就放她独自看动画片，可是过了半个小时小茉还是那副样子，跟自己说话还带着隐约的警惕和防备。沟通无法，堂本刚就找来光一去问出了什么事，结果小家伙积淀了一整天的情绪忽然崩溃，直接哭闹着问光一她妈妈在哪儿。

 

别人都有妈妈的，我为什么没有呢？  
你把我妈妈藏在哪里了呀？  
是他把我妈妈赶走了吗？

 

稚童无心，她不过是对于世界认知尚浅，看见别的小朋友跟着老师学认字就懵了，独自思来想去就以为是妈妈被气走，光一爸爸找了其他人占领了位置。于是也不肯跟堂本刚亲近，还问堂本光一要妈妈。  
说不难受那是假的，那些稚气的话语就像刀子一样割在心上。自己辛辛苦苦给予生命的孩子在被灌输外界知识后反而投来了敌视的目光，他站在那儿双手冰凉一时失语。而向来宠溺孩子的光一却难得对女儿生气，严肃地板着脸让她站好，蹲下来平视目光一字一句告诉她说你不应该这么说话，爹地很疼你，他也为了你牺牲了很多，现在立刻去跟爹地道歉。  
小茉从来都是被光一捧在手心里宠着惯着长大的，本来就没大搞清楚状况，又哪里经得起这么严肃的态度吓，于是当即就哭得更厉害了。堂本刚看着心疼，过去拉光一说算了不碍事的她又不知道。光一却较了真，让他别管，自己抽了纸巾等着小家伙闹脾气闹到没力气，一遍遍讲道理讲到听懂并且去认错为止。

不管别的，他很爱你，对你好，你就不能随便说出伤害人的话。

哭什么呢？不还是在仗着他疼你吗？

“妈妈”就是爹地。对于三岁幼儿而言要即刻理解这一点太难。小茉后来软软地吸着鼻子委屈地顶着惨兮兮的花猫脸过来说对不起，堂本刚根本没法跟自己的孩子生气，伸手把她抱怀里安哄。其实怪不得她呀，出生在这么复杂的家庭里，换到自己身上他也未必能比女儿更平和地接受。  
越长大越操心，以前只想着孩子平安出世这关就算过去他跟光一都能松一口气，可万没料到这仅仅是把自己折腾得晕头转向的开始。为父母者一旦考虑起儿女的一辈子就没完没了起来，他也逐渐能理解当年光一因为担心女儿长大被臭小子骗而整夜失眠睡不着觉是种怎样的心理体验。  
堂本光一瞥了眼他犯愁的样子，一时半会也给不出安慰的话来。刚总是会安静地考虑与承担很多事情，有时候看着好像云淡风轻，私底下却把什么都提前准备好，要不然五年前他也不会背着自己做出那样一份法律文件出来.....而小佳茉可能这辈子都不会太明白刚究竟为了她做出过怎样的觉悟。  
“走一步算一步吧，宝宝也很懂事的。”堂本光一没有顺嘴胡说，闺女比之同龄人已经乖巧得叫人心疼了。除却依赖大人自己，他们可能也需要大胆地对孩子托付一些信任吧？每个人都是三口之家的一份子，每个人也都在尽自己努力为这个家庭做出些许贡献。头一次组成家庭没有经验不算大事，互相摸索着前进也不失为一桩幸福的事。车辆划过夜色驶入小区，后座的小丫头也在家长们细细低语中眨眨眼睛醒过来，嘟囔着问有没有到家。  
嗯到了，把鞋穿好。堂本刚适时停下了话头，扭头叮嘱。补了觉的佳茉精神劲儿也回来了，三两下蹦下车站在刚爹地身边一块等光一爸爸停车，就是小脸上还印着痕迹，辫子一边歪看上去有些滑稽。家里的停车位是挨着的，光一爸爸的车和刚爹地开回来的并排摆放。车前灯闪烁了几下，堂本光一揣着车钥匙一边胳膊夹着后座位上遗漏的猪崽子走过来，正要把玩偶递给小主人，宝宝却惊奇地注意到了什么似的，拽住了他空着的那只手。  
世界上总有些无聊的游戏被无意义进行着。小堂本瞄上了小区地上铺的红绿色砖，坚持要玩只能踩着红色回家的游戏，左手拉着光一，右手拽住刚，单脚交换跳着摇摇欲坠，若非家长撑着分分钟就得左摇右晃一屁股蹲儿坐地上去。堂本刚挺无奈地跟光一对视了一眼，却也只能跟着女儿的龟速往家挪，后来甚至演变成了帮忙找红砖块在哪里。  
毕竟人家玩游戏时相当严格，找不到安全红色区那是坚决不肯多迈一步的。  
要荡起来！  
幼儿的欢闹声给黑夜带来了活泼的生命力，两个人左右小心提溜着爪子，让肉团子心满意足做了一次人工秋千。三个人在小径慢慢走，偶有发出“真是重了”的埋怨和嬉闹的小声。不远处单元门口亮着灯光，入冬的季节里，参差的背影也透着暖意。  
其实也无所谓特殊不特殊了，被标榜的正常家庭也不是能保证永远没有矛盾和争吵，被看作异类的家庭也不是从一开始就丧失了追求幸福的资格。再怎么跟别人有区别都无法更改这是一个温暖小窝的事实。  
后来还是光一最先受不了磨蹭，在距离单元门十米处突然把小祖宗扛起来坐肩膀上，不待闺女反抗拔腿风风火火打着马肩心急火燎地去摁电梯。小茉被吓了一跳，小手搂着光一下颈固定自己，扯着嗓子就嚎。而堂本刚抱着光一丢来的猪崽子微微楞了一下，回过神后才跟在后面，看着一大一小抓头发闹起来的样子没忍住笑出了声。

 

——等等我呀。

 

二十五、隐退

艺能圈更新速度向来飞快，旧人再攀高峰，新人蓬勃生长，新鲜的漂亮的吸引眼球的事物永远在无止尽地冒出。事实证明，忽然少了一个人其实也不会引起太大公众能够感知看到的风浪。  
当然，这得建立在往后小半年的工作都被以极强的精神力意志支撑完成保证了离开期间的曝光率的前提下。要不然随随便便离开后想回来可不是那么简单的事。  
堂本刚在演唱会工作结束后就基本上正式暂时隐退了，除了一个音番还要参加一下其他工作都全部交还给经纪人处理。他出道至今基本上都是场赶场忙过来的，没缓过神一年就到了头儿，所以猛地清闲下来人还一时半会地不大适应，好像被莫名其妙放了寒暑假一般。  
对于已经把工作镌刻为身体记忆本能和习惯的人而言，闲暇也是一件难以忍受的事情，这好像就是把自己生活中的一部分生生剥离出去。嘴上天天说着想要假期，真给了闲空反而徒生出焦躁。可是没法忍也得忍，因为孩子的成长速度根本不是他自己可以控制得住的。  
毕竟是一个鲜活的生命，它也在逐渐彰显着自己的存在感。向来宽松的衣裤也变得有些发紧，不知不觉间三四个月大的肚腹也微微隆起，里面的重量感已经无法忽视。而堂本刚反而松了一口气，不像之前总是心惊胆战地冒出它到底还在不在的念头。  
会没事么？每逢清晨睁开眼，他总会见到光一站在衣柜前匆匆穿上衣服准备离开的背影，可更多的时候他甚至来不及跟光一说句早安家里就已经没了人，只有厨房留下的准备好的早餐。组合忽然少了一个人，光一就得扛着双份的压力。也亏得他在神经紧绷的每一天还有精力分出时间回来陪自己，甚至料理家务。那些介绍节省时间的主妇技能的综艺节目不邀请堂本光一先生去做个嘉宾简直没眼光。人本来就瘦，连轴转下来巴掌大的脸颊都快没肉了。堂本刚心疼他，可跟他说自己在家没事的也拦不住光一操心。  
“大叔，我都快三十了你能不能别把我当小孩？”某天晚上堂本刚不过是把洗衣机里的衣服拿出去晒就被光一抢了过去还落得劈头盖脸不客气的一通训，说浴室地上全是水也不怕摔了。  
我站在防滑垫上呢！叉腰站在原地的人咬牙切齿冲着背影喊，表明自己还没瞎到连覆盖到一平方厘米瓷砖都没有的露出的防滑毯都看不见。  
可是反驳自然也无效，因为有一种摔叫你老公觉得你会摔。  
所谓关心则乱。  
婚姻生活比自己想象中平淡无奇得多，自己前几年还在畏惧跟光一发展到更为亲密的关系，现如今回想起来发现不过是杞人忧天，或者说他们也早已经适应了熟年夫妻的相处模式了。姐姐不止一次悄悄在闲聊中跟刚说光一是个好男人，找他托付一辈子当真没有挑错人。希美跟光一明面上一向不大对盘，素日见了面也常操着毒舌把这位弟弟的爱人怼到一句话说不出口，乐得看他一副吃瘪又不敢反驳只能跟刚眼神求助外援的样子。但是她私底下却能认真地给予光一高评价，并且真心实意以能多一个这样的弟弟为骄傲。  
说来也是，如果不是光一，堂本刚自己恐怕也没有做到这种地步的勇气。渐入深春的晚风已经温和了下来，僻静的小公园里偶尔能遇到同散步的人们。他偏头看着身边微微伸手小心翼翼护着自己的光一，忽然发现只要是为了这个人，就算让自己做再大的让步和牺牲他都会生出心甘情愿来。  
不舒服？刚情绪的一时沉默被堂本光一敏锐地捕捉到，另一边拉着狗绳的手不自觉收紧些许。饭后出来散步已经成为了这个组建不到两个月家庭的习惯，石原医生说要多运动，于是即便是宅男也老老实实出门了，还把医生的交代遵守得无比机械又死板。他工作忙，舞台结束后就要马不停蹄地准备个人新专和演唱会，但是陪家人的时间却一点没有减少。托了医嘱的的福，pan也总算不需要成天待在家里，能出门换个气了。  
堂本刚转头，对上光一有些担忧的眼睛。这段时间光一都快神经过敏了，一点点风吹草动都能叫他警醒如猫。他垂眼，瞥见光一不着声护在自己身后的胳膊，于是笑了笑说没事，而后轻轻拉过他的手，慢慢与之交握。  
光一不敢在外面与自己表现得亲密，生怕给他带来了麻烦，从来都只是在适当的距离保护着。因此指节被温软相扣住时，三十岁的男人怔愣，继而不做声地在暗沉的夜色里微微红了脸，跟上几步，原本保持着一定距离的肩膀也挨近。  
说是熟年，说是都快做爸爸的人了，可心理上其实也不过是个依旧青涩稚气，会因为恋人的亲近而怦然心跳的普通大男孩。堂本刚独自在家时瞥见电视机上成熟稳重接受采访的座长，眼前的影像跟自己脑海中会害羞的面庞重叠起来，没忍住弯起嘴角。  
他的离开的确卷不起大风浪，但一个人骤然没了消息也不可能没有一点儿反应，网络论坛上早就传得一阵风一阵雨。有说堂本光一害惨了同事，弄得堂本刚事业被毁的；有说堂本刚不务正业现在就是不想工作靠男人养的；有说结婚本来就是胡闹，照这个趋势下去什么解散离婚也都是时间问题的.....堂本刚早就不去在意这些风言风语，而且光一也不许自己去瞧那些莫须有的东西，平白气坏了身子就得不偿失了。  
越是一无所知的人反而越敢胡乱加以臆测。木村哥哥在业界听到些许风声，又的确见人不大出现在公众视野了还特意打来电话问是不是遇到什么麻烦。后辈是他们看着长大的，骤然得知结了婚几个人都震惊不小可也都尊重他们的选择，还叮嘱如果遇到麻烦要帮忙解决的一定不要憋着。堂本刚认真地回复确实没有大碍，只是暂时处理一些事情，忙完就会回来。木村哥哥将信将疑，但也没有太追问，让他好好休息不要把自己逼得太紧。  
我前段时间还在电视台见到光一了，他也是瘦了一圈，你们俩呀.....前辈叹了一口气，感慨良多。他也承受过当年被万众言语攻击的压力，因此知道处在风口浪尖的档口是什么样的感受。而光一跟刚这件事情比自己当年只有过之而无不及。这两个孩子一直以来都太克己太懂事，连叛逆都叛逆得如此叫人心疼。  
可那些人有句话并没有说错，堂本刚呆在家里时的确什么事都帮不上忙，不过是跟pan做个伴，平时写写歌看看书打发时间罢了，即便是亲友邀约也不再出门。希美姐姐跟小惠姐姐三天两头就拎着大包小包过来探望，但是也着实没法一直陪着。妈妈叫自己回老家静养，但是他又放心不下光一，而且自己也需要定期去医院产检，万一中间有意外还不能离得远，于是总说等过几个月再回去。堂本刚嘴上吐槽说算是小小的体验了一把主妇生活，可是非得算起来自己就没贡献过什么劳动量，顶多整理下衣柜铺个床扫个地了事，其他的全被光一包了个干净。  
【那可不，他自己制造的麻烦，他不养着谁养？】堂本刚带pan去出门买点蔬菜食材前噼里啪啦在电脑上敲一行字气哼哼匿名发送在论坛上。有本事你们倒是到光一面前说去啊，就跟他提一嘴“夫人跟孩子都不需要你管”，看看你们小学生脾气又大男人作风的王子会不会当场翻脸——瞧，无聊的时间就是这么打发掉的。  
所以说人是真的不能总在家待着只听楼下主妇们的八卦聊天。堂本刚第三次聊起松村家大儿子年末打算结婚但是跟爸妈借钱买车遭到拒绝女朋友很生气时，喜多川社长先生总算忍无可忍说你忙完就回去明天不还要上番组么少来烦我。  
连续听上一小时邻里八卦人真的会受不了的，又不是什么重磅娱乐新闻，几个姓氏相互交错人脑子里面只有几张空白面孔来回转。偏小恶魔仗着被社长疼爱敢在办公室碎碎念，被训斥闭嘴了就抱着杯子栽在皮质沙发里面笑，说那您先忙，我这还有十几集剧情呢不急不急。  
毕竟是他每天带着小家伙出门在菜市场听见的主妇妈妈之间的八卦，舍不得骚扰光一就来烦老人。Johnny桑等秘书拿着文件走出去后才严肃敲敲桌子; “照片公关部已经压下来了，但是网络舆论估计还要闹一阵子，你们得有个心理准备。”  
堂本刚当然不是闲的没事干专门来聊八卦的。他抱着杯子小小地抿了一口温水，叹了一口气： “我也没妄想能瞒到什么时候.....这个时候才被曝出来，我都已经很感谢他们的良心了。”  
事情来得突然，虽然措手不及但也在意料之中。堂本刚和堂本光一闪婚的原因依旧是公众的好奇点，就算堂本刚消失在公众视野也拦不住那么多双眼睛盯着。原本就已经有人渐渐猜测起是不是奉子成婚才搞得这么仓促。虽然一开始被责备脑洞太大，但一个人猜两个人猜越说越邪门，居然真有些探知到真相的架势。专门开技术贴分析的一个接着一个冒，有了解的人把当年堂本刚血型的事情扒出来就更有了理由似的。谣言到底是谣言，说得再真切也不足以叫人完全相信。有那么一部分发言群体更是一点儿也不肯接受这样的事实。只可惜网上忽然流传开的在医院偶遇两人的照片发出来时，再不可能的事情也成了可能了。  
堂本刚看着茶几上面从文件袋里掉落的底片和照片。不是什么所谓偶遇，是跟踪了好些天的狗仔拍了之后放消息出来要钱罢了。事务所压消息也来不及了，模糊处理过的图像撤掉也挡不住国民猜测。面前照片上是自己跟光一从石原医生办公室走廊走出来的身影，带着口罩和帽子一前一后，却足够分辨出来是谁。光一还拎着装药的袋子扭头跟自己说着什么，侧脸线条暴露无遗。  
那条走廊通往的地方全国只有不到百分之一的人去过，可是那个地方到底是什么，没有人不清楚。  
Johnny桑微叹，从办公桌后边绕过来靠坐在沙发扶手，伸手轻轻揉了一把刚柔软的发顶。这是个容忍度与理解度并不高的世界，人们所排斥的可不只是犯罪与低劣人品这些东西。凡是异己的东西都会成为人抱团占据道德制高点并施与攻击的目标，虽然这样的行为十分地没逻辑也没意义。刚的家人因为体质的问题一直犹豫着不让他在艺能圈走太远，但是自己坚持认为刚的才华和能力值得闯下去。十几年来有得到也有失去，他也不知道自己究竟算不算得上好好保护了这个孩子，当年做主把光一放在他身边又到底算福还是祸。  
纠结也没有意义，他们已经走在了一起，并且将一辈子的人生紧紧绑住，此后的风雨跟坎坷除了彼此也没有别人能帮忙分担。  
“别那么看着我啦，没事的。”圆圆的小脸扬起，笑嘻嘻跟老人说，“您要担心也担心一下以后要给的红包钱吧。”或许有了孩子的人都会变得坚强些。堂本刚没发愁，很坦然地面对现实，意料之外地能想得开。其实只要他的精神状态好，光一也就能少一大半的担心。Johnny桑听见门外秘书的敲门和通报，瞥了一眼他手里的杯子，良久说了句快凉了就别喝了重新倒一杯去，看见对方乖巧点头说好才放些心转身去忙。

 

可是杯里的水最终还是直接放在了小茶几上任凉了。背后的红漆门合上时，堂本刚原本含着笑意的眼睛里便闪过了一丝黯然，摩挲在杯沿的手指也慢慢凝滞。等听见外边走廊声音渐远，他才缓缓撑着沙发扶手起身，踱步走到办公桌前，在整洁的桌面上匆匆扫了一眼，视线固定在角落的一个盒子里。  
并轻轻抽走了一张名片。

 

如何为人父母是一门没有老师教导却需要自己摸索着学习的学问。  
为什么社会上会有很多青少年犯罪?有些人以为把孩子生下来就了事，就能自动晋升为家长，其实自己都没有准备好，差得十万八千里哦。堂本惠自打刚愿意把孩子留下来之后就孜孜不倦给光一灌输育儿理论，坚持每天一链接——而且人就是要在一步步实践中摸索出怎么扮演好角色的——她还补充。  
密密麻麻的字把堂本光一看得头疼，直接发邮件过去说行行行我们自己去布置就是了哪来这么多废话。  
而且刚本来也就打算他们自己来收拾孩子房间的。  
上完最后一个音番节目堂本刚就彻底休了假期。那次后台时打量的目光只多不少，即便都是艺人也藏不住好奇心。光是一个婚后首共眼就足够吸引眼球了，奉子成婚的传言更是吊着所有人的探究欲。堂本光一冷峻着脸站在边上挡着倒没人敢太失礼真的上前询问，堂本刚衣服穿得宽松靠站在墙边也根本看不出异样，有人过来打招呼也温文尔雅地给予礼貌回应。慈眉善目的主持人先生是老熟人了，还特意来乐屋祝贺新婚。事务所早就提前打过招呼，因此不浅不淡调侃几句便算翻篇揭过。  
可也当然少不了个别把传言中的特殊体质当做洪水猛兽避之不及的同行艺人。  
要是一个个的都计较过去，这日子还过不过了？堂本刚眼见着那人别扭着连招呼也不打装作看不见的样子从过道那边用极其扭曲的姿势挤过，伸手拉住了把生气写在眉目间的光一，跟他浅浅地笑了一下表示自己并没放在心上。  
一个突如其来的生命反而叫堂本刚把节奏调慢重新有机会仔细想清楚对自己生命而言真正值得在意珍惜的东西是什么。他三十岁生日那天只跟光一两个人在家里对着个小巧精致的蛋糕过的。没有一月一日那天的万众瞩目，也没有巨大舞台的排场。屋里关着灯安安静静，蛋糕上面插着三根蜡烛，pan坐在光一的膝上吐舌头，只有两对眼睛透过烛光盯着闭眼许愿的自己。  
一个愿望希望孩子能平平安安健健康康降生，一个愿望希望父母姐姐无忧无灾，一个愿望希望光一工作顺遂此生无虞。  
他无所谓没有为自己考虑，因为光一的生日愿望里面一定有一个自己。  
每一个心愿都太奢侈，而却都是堂本刚现在最为渴望实现的。生日当晚他还特意给母亲打了电话报告平安，认真感谢她给予生命并为此付出过的艰辛——人当真是只有养儿之后方能更加体会到父母的不容易。在家的时间里他还抱着吉他给自己的孩子写了好几首歌，甚至在录音室里做出了成品保存着。堂本光一跟他吐槽，说要是以后小家伙要当歌手这都能直接拿出来了，就是版权费不大好算。  
堂本光一的赛车杂志里面开始夹杂不少育儿书籍，电视机里的婴儿节目也被堂本家贡献了一部分收视率，长濑过来串门自顾自打开橱柜找咖啡时还被满眼的奶粉吓了一大跳。虽说孩子来得意外还给两个人带来了巨大麻烦，这个家却是在努力跟上节奏，欢迎新成员的加入的。就连pan好像也闻到了些许气息似的，跟在大人脚后在腾出空间的小卧室门口来回蹦跶。  
小房间的布置格局基本上都依了堂本刚。他本来打算自己一个人去买家具的，光一实在太忙，他想尽可能地让人能休息一会儿。可连轴转的顶梁柱先生却一点没领情，电话里简单说一句等我回来，就提前结束了工作开车一路把人拉到商场。错开了人潮高峰期，商场里的人并不多，堂本刚也才稍稍安了心，把帽檐更拉低了些许跟在光一的身边。小孩子的房间其实也不需要太多东西，不过一张小摇床，放个书架，地上铺个毯子，等稍微大了再更换也不迟。新手爸爸初上路很是局促，可是那些制作精致温馨可爱的小床小家具出现在眼前时，心里也忍不住柔软化成一片了。  
真敢要价，我一条腿都放不进去。素不爱逛街的堂本光一对着刚挑的一个小木床习惯性爆言，自己的手却好奇控制不住地抓着顶上自带的小海豚风铃串玩了半天。他对于宝宝的存在一直没什么真实感，走进了婴儿用品区才恍然反应过来这个小家伙会闹会睡，会动会想要玩具，而不只是石原医生每次给的数据那样简单。一张小床摆面前时，他仿佛就已经能看见一个粉雕玉琢的小娃娃冲自己嘻嘻地笑。堂本刚横了他一眼说又不是给你睡的，摸出钱包抽出张卡递交给销售员小姐。家里的帐一向混着用，其实他自己都不太搞得清楚拿出来的银行卡到底是谁的，过了五分钟有人拿着POS机说请光一先生输密码，他瞧着光一研究小灯入了神就叹了口气接过来自己输入。  
而跟着的销售员至始至终都处于一种震惊当中又不能在顾客面前表现出来。眼前两个人真真假假的新闻都快传疯了，本尊却当真一起出门来买婴儿用品——难不成当真是有宝宝了？她迟疑地扫过刚先生的腹部，可他衣服穿得宽松又看不出来什么。正胡思乱想之际一个清冽的嗓音说着“那个台灯麻烦也一块包起来”打破了思绪，小姑娘才忙不迭回过神点头说好，又犹豫片刻说我们家里面还有一些婴儿衣物之类的可以看一下，才羞红了脸略有点蹦跶地抱着POS机小跑开。  
刚先生……是真的好帅啊……且不管那些乱七八糟的东西，被那双眼睛对视上后，小姑娘满脑子只有这几个字来回打转了。堂本刚被她的反应逗乐，正要扭头叫光一，却看见那人已经不知不觉绕到里面转悠了，手里还从哪儿扒拉了一个推车东瞧西看。把一个没有买东西经验的人放出来购物是件危险的事情，堂本刚凑过去正要问你在看什么，下一秒看见他手里拿着的一条花里胡哨的毯子就嫌恶地脱口而出你这是什么审美?  
不眼熟吗？你以前还跟我抢过啊。孩他爸的恶趣味大概是没有底线的，一脸我觉得就很好看很值得买回家传给下一代。老大的史努比横亘开来笑得特别傻，堂本刚一点儿没觉得跟十几岁在乐屋睡觉时挤着一起盖的那一条有什么相同之处，正想说你赶紧换一个时忽然又联想到了什么有了不大好的预感，把推车拽过面前探头一瞧——随即两眼一码黑。  
不，一码粉。  
堂本光一此人大概是对米妮有什么难解开的执念情结。米妮的围嘴米妮的奶瓶米妮的小裙子……堂本刚气不打一处来手指发抖地捏起那一堆小衣服小鞋子深刻怀疑这家伙就是在借机满足自己的某种私欲——这么喜欢的话下次杂志采访问你最喜欢的女艺人是谁你倒是给我把名字报出来啊！  
一时半会想把从童年就积累出习惯的人纠正过来是不大可能的，讲了半天堂本光一还是觉得自己挑的很好看。堂本刚没法子，抓一起一件小衣服在人眼前挥了挥问：“你怎么就知道是个女孩子呢？醒一醒哦！”  
“为什么不是呢？”堂本光一反倒脑子都没过一下就回了嘴，而这一怼却让堂本刚愣住了。  
孩子性别的问题他从来没有考虑过，潜意识地认为两个男人怎么也不可能生个女儿来，于是自己自始至终都把肚子里的小家伙当成了男孩子。光一要是不说，他估计压根想不起来这一茬变数。  
女孩子?会是女孩子么？  
堂本刚脑子有点卡壳，时至今日才发现自己好像一直以来都走进了一个很大的思维误区，乍一瞬间也无法想像自己跟光一带着一个小姑娘会是怎样的画面。他费了老大劲调整好思维，捏着衣服的手指也没那么理直气壮了。  
“……你想要个女儿?”迟疑问出的问题其实一点意义也没有，光一就差把答案写脑门了。以前做节目时这家伙就能针对先要女儿还是儿子的问题跟他纠缠半天。养儿子跟养女儿的生活那可是天差地别的不一样，堂本刚着实难以消化被自己忽略掉的另一种可能情境。堂本光一瞧见他脸上纠结的神色，好半天自己也慢慢意识到了什么，犹豫半晌才小心翼翼开口：“你觉得是个儿子?”

 

所以说你老爸他们牛啊，一个以为是男孩一个坚信是女孩，就这样还能共处一室脑电波不打架和平相处到四个多月都没发现哪不对劲——多年以后小惠姑姑心疼地抱着小侄女帮忙痛斥俩不靠谱的爹。

 

尴尬的气氛逐渐弥散。两个人站在货架前对视觉得浑身上下都不对劲了，很由衷地反思这么长时间以来他们到底都沟通了些什么。堂本光一干咳了一声，不大好意思地挠了挠头，把推车里的东西放回去嘟囔着：“无所谓啦……到时候再说呗，我也就瞎猜的……男孩女孩都很好啊……”这话倒一点儿也不违心。堂本光一不是对性别有偏见，而是一直以来想要个小女儿习惯了才下意识默认了这一结果。只要是跟刚的结晶，他都会用心去疼爱去保护。男孩子也不错呀，就像少年时期的刚一样，长大了也一定是英气勃发的……  
他有些懊恼于自己说错了话引起了刚的误解，可是身边人伸出手，把他放回货架上的东西又重新拿了下来。  
堂本光一转头，看见刚正抿着唇笑着看自己，接过了手里的物品，还低头把推车里的东西摆放整齐。

“反正小孩子有什么都不知道，穿什么不是穿呢？”堂本刚没驳了光一兴致，还索性顺了他的审美，“就赌一把呗，女孩子就正好用，男孩子就穿了拍照留念，不到那天谁都不知道会赢，是不是挺有意思的?”

他眉眼弯弯，额发下面含着湿漉漉水意的大眼睛笑的很温柔，几乎把堂本光一看得怔了神。微微弯下的脊背线条很温顺，让人能联想到林间的小鹿。  
这个人总有办法细腻地解开自己心头每一个小结，爽朗又明媚。堂本光一没由得想起以前长濑喝多了逼问自己为什么会喜欢上刚，当时的他也微醺，什么原因都没有给，理直气壮地反问——我怎么能做到不喜欢刚呢？

他之于自己就是关于美好的全部定义。

堂本刚是堂本光一见过的全世界最温柔的人。

“如果是女儿，一定得像我。”堂本光一忽然冒出来这句话来，没头没脑的。  
“为什么?”  
一只手轻轻捏了一把自己脸颊，堂本刚抬眸，瞧见对面帽檐下面的眼睛正盯着他瞧。  
“不能太好骗啊。”那人振振有词。  
孩他爹被自己叼回窝就够了，小崽子可得警醒点。  
大狐狸的尾巴摇得太过明显得意，因此脚面被狠狠跺了一下后也只能呲牙咧嘴忍疼，小小地喊了一声刚你等我一下，就推着手扶车笑嘻嘻追上炸了毛的爱人黏在身边死皮赖脸哄。

 

其实他很想告诉刚，这段时间自己真的很幸福，哪怕工作压力如山他也有着为家庭而前行奋斗的力量；

其实他也很想让刚知道，每天忙碌到深夜时分一想起家里有人在等待，所有的疲惫都会一扫而空；

其实他还想跟刚认认真真地说一句告白，不需分时刻场地只对着他的眼睛承诺的那一种。

 

可嘴笨和浪漫是两个并不矛盾的东西。堂本刚抱着一摞从阳台收起来的衣服回卧室时，看见非得自己对着图纸组装过了两三天才送货上门的小木床结果弄得满头是汗的光一无奈又好笑。  
书房还有个工具箱呢，你拿那个吧。堂本刚走进门看着一通乱捯饬之下居然初具雏形的小床跟光一建议。腿都蹲麻了的堂本光一愣了一下，丢下一句你不早说就撑着膝盖站起来转身风风火火去书房。pan绕在脚边围着多出来的小床打转很是兴奋，在床腿边上一通乱挠。堂本刚轻轻摸了一下小床的边缘，然后拿起了小海豚风铃挂在了支架上。  
当啷。塑料的小玩偶被拨弄一下发出好听的碰撞声音，蓝色的鱼互相追着尾巴旋转着跟在大海里面遨游似的。  
宝宝，爸爸给你装的小床哦，喜欢吗？  
他扶着床栏轻轻地跟小家伙说话。独自在家时堂本刚也就是这样把孩子当成倾诉对象的，时间一长居然也成了习惯。毕竟父子血脉，虽然说起来有些玄乎，他却好像真的能感知到小生命的情绪一样。小家伙自然不会回答，但共用一体胎心相连，堂本刚冥冥之中就是能够体会到些信息。这一度还使光一犯了嫉妒，睡前总对着自己的肚子嘀咕不公平。  
消停点吧，再啰嗦我就跟它说你有一个特别特别傻的老爸，出来了之后可别嫌弃。每次光一搂着自己的腰碎碎念到耳朵起茧子时，他就是这么扭头怼回去的，而且一管一个准。  
可这一次的回馈并不玄乎，而是真切而客观地存在了。堂本刚还在换角度固定风铃，忽然察觉到肚腹上有滚珠一样的触感划过。很轻，拂尘一般。  
他有些错愕，调整风铃的手也停滞，大脑有些跟不大上节奏。  
是错觉吗？  
堂本刚有些疑惑，手心发抖地轻轻摸在自己的腹部。他不敢用力，也不知道从何确认，只能干站在那儿一动不动，脚边的pan也奇怪地仰头看。  
算算时间也差不多该是了……可是堂本刚依旧很固执地在等第二次，生怕是自己出现了幻觉，或者刚刚不过是被床栏杆碰一下而已免得空生欢喜。可就在他也快放弃了的时候，小家伙当真有了挪动，在他掌心覆盖的皮肤下，轻轻地，轻轻地，碰上一点点。  
在这里哦。  
兴奋还是激动?一直以来安安静静生长着的小家伙总算彰显了存在感，有生机且有活力。堂本刚骤然湿润了眼眶，鼻音也变得浓重。  
这是一种奇妙的说不出的感觉，非要形容起来就如同凿开岩石流泻出一捧温泉时的暖意。  
他原地呆了好久才想起来要跟光一分享这个好消息，抹了把眼角走出小卧室门喊了一声：“光一，你过来一下!”

小卧室和书房各自在走廊的这头和那头。堂本刚在门边没听见动静又唤了一声，那边还是一点反应都没有。他有些奇怪，心想怎么拿个工具箱也要这么久?可孩子会动了的喜悦让堂本刚没有在意太多，没见到人出来就索性自己过去推门。

“光一你知道吗，宝宝它——”

书房门未锁，一推即开，堂本刚嘴里的话才说一半，就看见光一背对着门口站在书架前低头看着什么。

“光一?”

“光一我跟你说话——”

那人没有一点反应，仍旧是盯着手里文件一样的东西，好像根本没有听到自己在叫他。  
他很安静，好像连呼吸也消失。如果抓拍下来估计就是一副唯美的在图书馆看书的学长照。

可是他的后背线条是紧绷着的，握着文件边缘的手指也用力到泛白。虽然没有说话，也没有一丝情绪流泻，但整个人如同处在猎场的野兽，仿佛只需一声哨响就能冲出去撕咬猎物。

 

工具箱根本没有动，而书架上的小抽屉是开着的。

 

脑海中闪过破碎的画面。  
堂本刚忽然意识到了什么，头脑嗡鸣，脸色瞬间煞白，全身的血液都倒流了一般，嗓子也几乎失语。他脚步发软急匆匆走过去伸手就要抢光一手里面的东西：

“光一你听我说……”

嘴唇在发抖，手指也根本使不上力气，先前因为什么来找他堂本刚已经顾不上了。自己不过一时疏忽没有锁抽屉，万没有想到这份文件会被光一翻找到。  
时间不对场合不对，他料想过光一会发火会无法接受，但是万万猜想到会这么早地落到光一手上。  
手腕翻转，边缘被捏到几近破碎的文件夹从堂本刚的指尖挣开擦过，用力拍在了书桌上。

啪!

来不及了。  
桌上的花枝颤了又颤，一颗半开的花骨朵就这么被摔桌子的力度震得掉落在地板上。跟进门的小家伙被这份怒火吓到，在门口一通吠叫把场面搅和得愈加凌乱。

堂本刚闭了闭眼，不敢抬头看光一的脸，因为近在咫尺的距离上他知道光一已经暴怒了。面前的人呼吸急促，情绪已经处在了几乎崩溃的边缘，就算有再强的自制力可能都拦不住怒火，而自己此刻的一举一动怕都会成为这场爆炸的点火器。

这是什么。

解释!!

 

暴戾的怒吼响在耳边，光一的手拍在背脊装订已经扯散开的文件上。

他的声音在发抖，抖到自己都控制不住，透着一万分的愤怒和……恐惧。

光一在希望自己否认，说这是一个恶作剧，或者撒一个彼此都心知肚明的小谎。

长长的睫毛轻颤，堂本刚嗓子眼发堵，眼睛抬起时，积蓄了盛不住的泪光。

他们终究还是到了这一步了，虽然明明自己还总想着，可以再慢一点，再缓一点，无忧的日子再长一点。

就是……你看到的这样。他瞥了一眼光一压在手下的纸页，哽咽开口，扭过头去，垂在身侧的手紧紧握攥起，终究没有选择将这件事情一揭而过。

对不起。

堂本刚能感受到面前的人在自己说出这句话时骤然泄了力。

卧室小床还没有完全拼架好，还等着家长去固定去铺设，结果他们就落得在书房里两相对峙的局面。气血翻涌，堂本光一几乎站立不稳，手用力撑在桌沿才不至于眼前发黑到连纸页上都字迹也认不清。

发火?伤心?惊怒交加?

他无法思考，紧攥的手指指甲深深嵌入皮肤，可这点疼痛也不足以让自己维持冷静。一纸文件仿佛在用嘲弄地态度告诉自己面对现实时有多幼稚有多逃避，而他的爱人心里又从头到尾都怀揣着怎样若无其事的伪装。

书房陷入了死寂，只能听见彼此急促剧烈的呼吸声，两相失言。

 

当啷当啷。

 

才挂上去的小风铃从走廊那边传来活泼的声响。而摇晃的花枝在垂泪，指缝间露出的字眼如刀口，深深扎在了两个人中间。

 

遗嘱。


	11. Chapter 11

二十六、妈妈  
奈绪子走进幼儿园成为一名正式的幼教的第一天就没忍住好奇心问了加藤园长一个问题——干这行那么久，您有见过回来探望的学生吗？  
入行将近三十五年，几乎一辈子都用来照看孩子，园长奶奶无论年龄阅历和经验都绝对能算得上是前辈中的前辈。奈绪子自然不是在瞎问或者成心要讲笑话。最早一批的孩子早已从牙牙学语步入社会，时间上都大差不差。幼儿园怎么着也算个教学机构，不过是因为学生年龄小点就常常被单独于传统教育机构观念之外。优秀毕业学子事业有成回归母校等类似的话不知道听说了多少遍，各院校的老师们也把学生能取得成功当做自己工作生涯价值所在。从业三十多年，自己带出来的嗷嗷待哺的孩子们早都各自成家立业走上工作岗位，可感恩的对象里好像鲜少有提及自己幼儿阶段的。  
有什么好奇怪的，人家总理大臣都是感谢某某知名学府栽培，难不成我们也写一个“恭祝xxxx小朋友”的横幅?不待加藤夫人给予回复，抱着玩具箱从走廊路过的同事香织就扯着大嗓门儿抢先说，还招呼人搭把手一块把东西运到教室去。  
那倒也是……脑补出略有些诡奇的画面，奈绪子没忍住打了个激灵把莫名其妙的问题收回。毕竟只是带孩子的活，没有升学压力也不用面对就业问题，就重要性而言的非要说对一个人的人生有多大的奠基作用的话好像也夸大了不少。加藤优纪本还被新老师突如其来问题弄得卡壳不知道该怎么回答，听见这话后又看见提问者也一副莫名其妙想通了的模样就摇摇头笑了，拍了拍新老师的肩膀，说我们好好把孩子照顾大分担家长的压力就可以了，即便是普普通通的工作也有其价值所在呀。  
三十多年来教职工来来去去换了许多届，一茬一茬长大的孩子们从幼儿园大门活蹦乱跳离开，加藤优纪却一直守在原地看护这片小小的地方。她的独生女早已嫁人生子成立家庭，丈夫原本是大学里戏文系的讲师，退休后就在图书馆做义工写写文章发表，有时也会来这里帮把手，日子过得很平静。夫妇俩都是和善沉静的性子，幼儿园的口碑也一点点积攒起来。他们虽不像别的精英国际托儿所那般能打出双语教学学前培优的招牌，但老师们全都是专业上岗认真负责的人。三四岁的孩童着急学那么多知识做什么？难道不该把快乐健康养成好习惯放在第一位么。酒香不怕巷子深，一些医生工程师教师等高素质职业的家长也都陆陆续续地把孩子送到这里来，托儿所的声誉渐渐抬高，费用却平民，很适合中产阶层的家庭。  
幼儿园的工作内容没有寻常教育机构的压力，带孩子的活说难也不难说容易也不容易。每一天不过闲散事务多，基本上还是日复一日地重复，只从孩子们的长高长大中看见工作的成果。干这行久了每一年新踏入大门的孩子们的面孔其实与以往的都没有什么不同，自己愈加衰老，陪伴的幼儿依旧不变的鲜嫩活泼。  
所以优纪觉得自己可能这辈子也不会遇见大波澜或者稀奇事，当然普普通通平平凡凡过下去也没有不好。  
而或许是老天爷有意给自己一直安稳的人生带来些许新鲜和挑战，那年新一届幼儿入园时，园长对着报名表名单上的一栏时真切感受到了与寻常每一年都不大相同的气息。  
堂本佳茉，这是一个很奇特并且带着朴素美感的名字，夹在表格中间有种隐蔽的显眼。  
几个月以前她便在办公室接到了一位家长打来的好几通电话，来电之间各自隔着三四天，对话里更是仔细询问了好久。当时的加藤夫人并没有别的奇妙预感，只觉得对方是个负责的父亲，并且确实在为孩子上学的事情发愁。那边的嗓音倒是很有特点与辨识力，好像曾在哪里听过但一时半会儿记忆不起。优纪秉着职责所在很认真详细地跟这位家长介绍了园内的情况，并且说园里都是很负责任的老师，环境设备都齐全，您大可放心把孩子交给我们照顾，或者提前来这边参观具体了解一下也可以。  
加藤优纪之后并没有在安保处得到访客通知，那位先生大概放弃了这个选项，或是只在外边张望过一眼并没有入内罢了。园长要处理的事情很多就未将插曲放在心上，但距离开学一周被自称堂本的男人联系后，她才彻底傻了眼。  
“嗯，听说过啊，以前还带着学生去看过舞台剧，很优秀的一大小伙，怎么了？”  
老两口的晚餐桌上说着闲言碎语，电视机里来回播着自己不熟悉的年轻人的面孔无比热闹。丈夫听见自己忽然间提到一个名字皱起眉心回忆着多年前曾经见过的画面，还好奇地问优纪为何想起了这个人。  
-他前几年忽然有了个闺女的新闻不是挺轰动的？  
-唔，好像有这么回事....?  
-喏，来咱们这儿了。  
说实话，加藤优纪并不理解为何自己的生活会和他们产生如此意外的交集，明明细想起来就是两个世界的人生轨迹。艺人的生活在普通人的想象中都是神秘莫测且遥不可及的，将子女塞进难得见寻常人的精英学校的比比皆是。固然有保护的因素存在，但他们也不自觉的在阶层上加以隔离。因而堂本先生不声不响联系到了小幼儿园，还要将新闻和谣言里神秘的孩子托付照看的举止大大超乎了加藤夫人的想象。  
不是据说保护得很严实么？随随便便放在这里真的没问题？  
岁数大了她不至于像年轻人般大惊小怪，反复跟对方确认多次没有在开玩笑，可平静的生活也如同被投进了一颗小石子荡开圆晕。优纪从业多年第一次怀揣着忐忑不安站在幼儿园门口迎接新一年的孩子们，虽然脸上依旧是端庄和蔼的笑容，但心里没比野田老师们少负担。送孩子上幼儿园的第一天无论对谁而言都是一桩大事。三岁的幼儿离不开父母全在扯着嗓子哭闹，家长心疼孩子走也不是呆在这也不是，老师们左边哄一个右边抱一个忙活得焦头烂额互相说句话都困难，分贝指数绝对达到了扰民的程度。呱呱坠地离开母体后的小生命们第一次离开母亲温暖臂弯的保护区都表现出来强烈的不安全感，但此刻更没有一步到位的操作手册可供老师们参考着去执行来解决矛盾。园长沉稳地招呼着把控乱糟糟的局面，到每一个幼儿跟前安抚情绪。野田老师的衣服早就被一个拳打脚踢情绪激烈的男孩子扯得皱巴巴，打理整齐的马尾也松散，颇为狼狈地便扶起一个摔在脚边的小姑娘，扭头不大利索地问：“加藤桑学生都到齐了么？”  
放眼望去门口乱成一锅粥，大多数家长放心不下，还慢慢着帮老师把孩子往教室里头送。加藤优纪扫了眼手里的名单表格，察觉到口袋里面的手机微微震动。她不动声色地摸出颗糖果递给一位主妇怀中哭得小脸通红的小家伙，摸了摸她脑袋跟野田说嗯差不多了，麻烦你跟香织先带他们去教室，我一会就来。  
行嘞！奈绪子虽然年轻但能吃苦，甩了甩已经彻底散架变形的头发左右手各捞一个抬高脚步怕踩到人往教室奋力挪，打包票让园长放心。  
这大概是加藤园长从业以来第一次在迎新日单独离开大门口来到僻静的办公室接待家长。她眼瞧着奈绪子和香织能有条不紊组织学生们进教室便稍许放心地离开，拐过长长的走廊后果然看见两个身影正等在办公室门前。  
他们俩骤然出现在这里的确太过突兀，悄悄儿进来或许才是最稳妥的处理方式，这样对幼儿园里的学生以及他们怀里抱着的这个小姑娘都好。当年引起的轰动效应给每一个人都留下了深刻的心理映像，大人们都清楚需要小心谨慎处理每一步。加藤优纪尽管有了好些天的心理准备，乍一眼见到时心里还是忍不住紧张。毕竟是几乎活在云端一般的人，好像他们就应该好好地在另一个世界里不食人间烟火而不是突然出现在自己面前。不真实感在脑海中交战，倒是背对着自己的带着口罩的人听到了脚步声转头注意到来人，先抬手拉下布料露出面容含着礼貌的微笑主动打了招呼。  
“真的抱歉，给您添麻烦了。”堂本刚清朗的嗓音跟电话里的别无二致，眉眼弯弯，对待年长者时更是谦和有礼没架子。站在他身边的堂本光一臂弯间抱着一个短发的小女孩，也跟着抬起帽檐和加藤园长打招呼。  
他们看样子也是挤出工作的空闲时间出来送女儿入园的，因为堂本光一的手机电话一个接着一个，临时关机方罢休。加藤园长这才反应过来，忙伸出手与之交握问好称呼了一声“堂本先生”，随即打开了办公室的门请二位先进来，并且立刻反锁上。  
所谓烫手山芋不过如此，类似事务在他们干的那一行应该有专门公关来处理的吧？加藤从没接触过此类情状，只想着能保护隐私就尽力保护隐私了。野田老师貌似还是面前二位的忠实粉丝，一旦暴露出去给她知道了还不知道会不会捅出篓子，于是也一并能瞒则瞒。  
能让堂本先生托付信任这本身是件难得的可以自豪的事情，况且她们的职责所在就是让幼儿健康成长，加藤也想尽力展现出专业实力让他们放心。  
她公事公办地从抽屉里面拿出几份文件让堂本刚填写一下基本资料以及入学合同，怕他心有疑虑还又强调一遍全部都是封档保存不会外泄。堂本刚笑了笑说好的就接过纸笔认认真真填写，字迹工整秀气。档案上边的资料项目还挺繁杂，加藤园长就在这间歇与面前坐在堂本光一腿上的小姑娘拉近距离熟悉一下。  
-你好初次见面，我叫优纪，佳茉就是你吗？  
-三岁了呀？上学了就是个大孩子了哦  
-喜欢看动画片吗？幼儿园里有滑滑梯你可以跟小朋友们一起玩。  
这是个长相极其精致漂亮的女孩子，眼珠子又大又黑，鼻尖挺翘睫毛浓密，皮肤也白皙细嫩如同瓷娃娃，放在人堆里也相当招眼。她穿着简单的红色小裙子，还背着个熊猫形状的黑白色小背包。明明是个美人胚子，手却一直紧紧揪着爸爸的食指不肯松。佳茉不像幼儿园门口那群哭嚎的孩子般闹腾，安安静静地十分乖巧，应当是最让家长省心省力的类型。可她对园长奶奶问的话一句也不给予回应，抿着嘴唇紧绷着神经，小狐狸般一直警惕地打量着周围，身体也往堂本光一胸口躲闪寻求庇护，全然一副防备姿态。  
有点过了头。  
堂本光一轻轻揉了揉小家伙软软的发丝，低声哄几句，又抬头有些抱歉地看了眼园长奶奶。加藤园长自然没有在意孩子的冷漠态度，三言两语以及近距离接触间自己心里也稍微有了点数。  
“孩子上学前平时都独自在家吗？”  
“她爷爷奶奶照看得多，我们工作忙，没太多时间陪。”  
“您二位带孩子出门的频率大概是怎样？”  
“一个月一次吧，外出不大方便。”  
“那身边有固定的交流玩伴吗？”  
“......没什么同龄人。”  
虽然没长开，但是仔细看起来的话佳茉的轮廓和堂本光一还是有很大相似的，加藤园长忽然分了心冒出来这样的念头。一问一答间，堂本光一的表情也忽然有些沉闷失落，低头看了看自己依旧被小茉攥着的食指些微叹口气，瞥眼注意到身边人书写着的笔尖也稍许迟滞。加藤优纪敏锐地捕捉到对话引起的空气中的不自然，干咳了一声摸出一个毛茸茸的小兔子娃娃递给小姑娘缓和气氛。  
小兔子做得极其仿真，摸起来手感也好，小佳茉明显被眼前忽然出现的玩具吸引了注意力，目不转睛地盯着瞧。她想要伸手摸一摸，但又犹豫，回头看一眼光一爸爸，非等他点头了才小心翼翼接过来抱在怀里。  
轻轻摸一摸，软软的触感有效缓解了心中对于陌生环境的不安全感和恐惧。小丫头弯起眼睛总算稍稍笑了起来，特别珍惜地跟新朋友玩怕一不小心给弄坏了，也暂时肯抛弃了光一的手指。孩子的精神状况最牵动的是父母的心。堂本刚也转过头看着女儿搂着娃娃玩的样子，一时间面子上的表情也不大对劲。加藤斟酌了许久，慢慢开口问：“佳茉同学的身体是不是不大好？”  
她几乎一辈子都用来跟幼儿打交道，经验丰富第一眼就能看出来问题在哪。佳茉虽生长在比同学都更为优渥的物质环境里，跟同年龄的孩子比起来却显得瘦弱很多，甚至发育都较为迟缓，心理状态上的不安程度也更为严重。加藤优纪理解堂本刚与堂本光一工作环境的特殊带来的无奈的家庭角色缺席，但是给孩子造成的影响依旧客观存在着。  
她从未接收过特殊家庭的孩子，但也听说过这样的幼儿先天身体就弱，就算出生，可往后的存活率都不太高。佳茉在万千人瞩目艳羡中坠地降生却逃不过与生俱来的病痛，能稳稳当当坐在面前跟着同龄孩子一起上幼儿园已经算是她的家长们付出千百倍细心呵护的成果了。  
果不其然，提到身体方面的问题时办公桌对面两张在电视上看惯了的面孔都流露出来了愧疚和不安。面前的资料填写到一半，堂本刚捏着笔看着小茉斜背对着自己的后脑勺，沉吟片刻后轻声说：“.......是，她体质差，三天两头好生病，怪我...”  
语气间带着难以掩盖的自责。可话音未落，身边人就刻意打断一般接过话头说：“也是没办法的事，跟你有什么干系呢。”  
堂本光一抢话的速度太快，生怕堂本刚多想似的，还一直颇为坚持地盯着对方侧脸，帽檐下边的眼睛也黑得发亮。小两口当面拌了点口角，加藤优纪一时半会儿竟然有些恍神，不知道该怎么接话，或许自己说该些安慰的句子但又不知道从何组织语言。而斜对面的堂本刚轻轻笑了笑，没再继续这个话题。他把自己的包拿出来翻找了几盒药片推给园长，说这是佳茉的一些常用药，有定期定时服用的，也有突发状况下能派上用场的。加藤优纪没有细问情况，只记好家长的嘱咐仔细地收在抽屉，让他放心，园方会好好照顾到每一个孩子。  
“想必您也有所了解，我们家情况各方面都比较特殊，”堂本刚微微欠身坐直，认真诚恳地跟园长夫人说道，“这么任性地把她交付在这儿也的确会给您添不少麻烦...但还是拜托您多烦心照料些。小茉还是很听话的，有什么事您可以尽管跟我们联系。”  
兔子娃娃在佳茉手里被揉成了个雪球。  
送孩子来幼儿园对任何家庭来说都是件操心事，堂本刚和堂本光一也不例外。会不会不适应，能不能跟小朋友们玩到一处，万一受欺负怎么办....从女儿出生那一刻起他们俩就恨不得让小茉一直呆在自己提供的温房中不要离开，而这每一个可能性都足够父母们操心到失眠。再闪闪发光的明星回到家庭时跟一般家长别无二致，都是个寻常的希望孩子平安喜乐的普通人罢了。加藤优纪能明显看到对面眼睛下面的些许青黑痕迹，想必两人在家里时也担忧不少。  
优纪温和地说：“老师都是认真负责的，我们不会遗漏任何学生，这方面二位大可安心。孩子第一次脱离父母时有所焦虑反应都在正常范围内，两三天时间适应就好了，堂本先生不必过于担忧。”她转眼看了下办公桌上的钟表，“等会我直接带着她去教室见老师，野田小姐在孩子中间一向很受欢迎，佳茉也会喜欢她的。”  
跟园长当面谈过之后堂本光一与堂本刚都放心里很多，打算等会就把女儿交给加藤夫人。就在此时一直安静待着好像对身边不大关心的小茉却察觉到了不安的气息般忽然急躁起来，手里的兔子也被揪下碎毛。她似乎以为爸爸们要将自己丢下然后不要她了，大眼睛盯着刚爹地的侧脸瞧了好久，情绪立刻就绷不住，扭着身子转过去贴着光一爸爸的胸口，眼泪水当即就没任何征兆地直接往下掉。  
“怎么了？不哭啊不哭。”堂本光一被她弄得吓了一跳，赶紧从口袋掏半天才摸出张纸巾擦脸拍着后背哄。原本从家到学校的路上佳茉都还挺正常，坐在车里时也乖乖的，他跟刚还庆幸着小家伙没那么大的反抗情绪。可现在看来小茉怕不是一直都在担心，等察觉到堂本刚跟园长对话中的内容才哭了起来。堂本光一的领口都被湿了一小片，手足无措地安慰说只是在这里跟小朋友一块玩而已晚上就回家也没多大用。小茉的哭声不大，跟小猫似的，但一副很害怕担心被爸爸丢下的样子，泪汪汪的眼睛里全是惊慌失措。三岁的孩子没什么上学的概念，家长要带她出门她便懵里懵懂跟着走。长时间呆在家里，父母工作忙疏于陪伴，当下又被送到陌生的地方只觉得没安全感，因此无论堂本光一说什么也止不住小家伙的恐惧。  
小兔子早被扔一边，肉爪子又重新揪着堂本光一的手不放了，相当用力，几乎掐出青紫痕迹。这般哭下去总不是回事，反而有越闹越汹涌的趋势。堂本刚在边上总算没坐住，瞧着女儿的伤心样子就心疼，从座位起身把沉浸在委屈中不可自拔的哭包捞抱起来，让光一把那份资料填完，自己带着小茉边低哄着边出门透气。  
他自然不会走远，堂本光一看着父女俩关上门离开后轻叹口气，才转过身把资料档案拿过来。  
“很艰难吗？一直以来。”加藤优纪本打算一点儿不去打探堂本家的隐私，可现在却忽然忍不住想要问了，即使这个问题她自己也知道答案是多么显而易见。她对于这个家庭有着太多好奇，自己在知道佳茉要来园里入学时也曾上网查过新闻，负面的正面的琳琅满目全看过。可是眼前的一家三口又给了自己和旁人口中不一样的观感。真人站在面前时她反而察觉不出他们与一般家庭的差异，没有浮夸的外饰，不过就是普普通通操心孩子的家长。堂本光一对突如其来的问题反应有些迟疑，一门之外还能些许听见堂本刚哄孩子的低语跟小茉没简短的抽泣。他半晌浅浅笑着对加藤优纪道：“哪里有十全十美的事情呢？”  
一家有一家难算的帐，日子得自己过着才了解其中苦辣酸甜，旁人是没有擅自说理解或者指手画脚的资格的。经历过太多的人反而不执着于把那些过往的困难挂在嘴边千说万念，生活有更多幸福的值得努力的事情等着自己去完成。加藤优纪对于堂本光一的寡言报之一笑，没再纠缠，复轻言细语指导了资料上几个问题，还留下了自己的私人联系方式。  
堂本刚差不多安抚好女儿的心态才交给园长。佳茉缠他缠得死紧，胳膊搂着脖子就是不肯松生怕爸爸不要她了。堂本刚不敢逼，又说了好些遍下午就回家了才勉勉强强让小家伙把抠在肩膀上的手拿开没黏在自己身上。加藤优纪半劝半哄领她走。佳茉虽是不再哭了可眼睛通红，脚下也磨磨蹭蹭，被牵着小手又一步三回头找爸爸。她的家长们也没好到哪里去，优纪偏头能看见不能跟着来教室的两个人远远站在另一头望着这边，堂本光一轻轻碰一下堂本刚垂在身侧的手说了句什么，堂本刚又站了片刻才点点头拉上口罩跟他离开。  
接受孩子在一点点成长对大人而言也是个充满酸涩和成就感的过程体验。佳茉得学着长大，而他们也要学着如何做一个合格的家长。  
然而其实不用优纪另外耗费心思寻找一个婉转的方式特别交代，野田老师就自觉注意到她带回来的这个小女孩了。教室里面依旧吵嚷，哭声闹声尚掺杂，但在老师组织下摸到玩具跟小画书比在大门口时有秩序太多。野田老师整理好一个小男生的衣服，抬头瞧见最后一位来班级的小妹妹时微微怔愣，不知为何有种熟悉的感觉。  
好像在哪见过。  
“名字很好听哦！是爸爸妈妈喜欢茉莉花吗？”  
连续获得好几年最受欢迎老师称号的实力不是吹，奈绪子年轻温柔又耐心，天生就适合跟孩子相处，蹲在面前笑意吟吟和她平视打招呼时，意料之外地没有被小姑娘排斥，愿意被她拉拉手。加藤优纪看着两人能和谐相处，嗓子里的那句话还是咽了回去，连野田老师问全名时她也随便几个音节含混掉——反正幼儿园里对孩子通常就叫名字。佳茉的姓氏太招眼，明眼人稍微算下年纪便能直接猜出来。好在野田老师没有在意细节，长相精致性格又乖巧的孩子一向得大人欢心，她早把自己忽略了的东西抛到九霄云外没追问。  
但加藤优纪已经感觉到自己一直以来平淡无奇的生活正被这个小姑娘的到来掀起不一样的波澜。  
园长夫人向来对学生一视同仁并不想表现出对于佳茉的过于关注，而且那样反而会惹人眼球。但是不等自己暗地里有所表示，老师们却在办公室休息时自发聊起了佳茉的状况。  
她的适应期太长了，比及同龄人弱上一大截。  
此时的佳茉还没有以后日子里的的活泼，不主动跟人交流，也不大会和小朋友一块玩耍，宁可一个人堆积木看画书。作为独生女她本就孤单些，因为堂本光一与堂本刚的特殊原故存在，家人更不会经常带她出门生怕惹出是非。不吵不闹固然省心，但这种长期状态绝不是老师们希望看见的。有时候老师宁可小孩子间打打闹闹跑跑跳跳着，也不想看见他们闷闷不乐。一个星期的相处下来许多同学都找到了各自的玩伴，对于上学已经不觉得是件困难的事情，他们的家长也能够放心去忙工作。而佳茉这边依旧维持这如果不是老师拉着她去和大家一块玩，就都只远远看着琢磨自己的事，连玩具也不知道争抢一下的状况。幼儿园里的营养餐就更别提，胃口小到连负责餐饮的阿姨都觉得养了一只小猫似的。野田老师费心坐在她跟另一个女孩子中间照看，可佳茉依然只塞了几口就不吃了，一副再多吃一口就会吐出来的样子。  
“这说明什么？说明家里条件太好爸妈惯着吃喝不愁玩乐不缺啊。”办公室里香织咬着颗苹果吐字含混不清劝慰小班主任不要太操心，“你看我，从小就是跟弟弟争到大的，连小汽车都要分底盘和车壳抢。”  
但野田老师并不认同，依旧心事重重地趴在桌子上，瞥了眼加藤园长欲言又止。  
“她家人……都不太管她吗？好像一直没人陪的样子，”奈绪子含混地说，“而且她爸爸妈妈一次也没来接送过。”  
成人仅限的想象力总被用在不该乱想的地方。佳茉同学明显生活在富裕无忧的家庭里，相貌与物质条件都是个拔尖的，极容易招来嫉妒，可奈何亲子关系方面存在谜团。最八卦不过主妇，野田老师就算不想过于关心这些事情，校园门口听多了也不自觉留心起来。开学不到一周，妈妈们就把彼此摸了个门儿清，谁家老公高升，谁家老大上了名门院校，三言两语间全搞懂。但佳茉全是奶奶和姑姑接回家，父母亲一次露面都没有，时间长了闲言碎语也多了起来。  
-去跟小朋友一起玩不好吗？  
野田老师的叹息声一天比一天频繁，加藤园长也腾出空来坐在佳茉身边细细地问她。  
乌黑的大眼睛抬起看了自己一眼，随后长长的眼睫毛垂下，小手慢慢把一块积木放好，轻轻摇了摇头。身后一群男孩子女孩子奔跑哄闹嬉笑的背景音尖锐吵闹，却挤不进去她的小世界。倘若此时有调皮鬼冲过来一脚踢翻了没搭建成功的房子小佳茉也并不会生气或者苦恼，并且连跟罪魁祸首计较的打算都没有，只低头一块一块把散落一地的积木捡起来摆放回盒子里，然后挪去另一个不被打扰的角落。  
也不能说是任人欺负，她根本没把别的小朋友放在心上。常年生活在过于真空的保护环境里，佳茉不大能明白除了爸爸爷爷奶奶姑姑以外的其他人和自己存在什么必要的关联。  
“还有多长时间可以回家呢？”倘若她主动跟老师说话，那基本上全都是问这样的句子。次数多了香织忐忑不安地去小心询问佳茉是不是不喜欢幼儿园，但小姑娘全摇头说没有，也未出现香织担心的学生回家跟家长抱怨园方的事情。其余小朋友把幼儿园当游乐场，放学之后都还要玩上好一会才肯回家，但她却把幼儿园当成为了回家而不得不忍受的一项任务般。佳茉每天都等着父母，从早到晚满怀期待等放学却只等到姑姑时眼睛里都有些盛着黯淡。奈绪子一向心直口快，又尤其心疼这个学生，瞧见佳茉失落的模样就忍不住跟园长奶奶抱怨——“这爸妈都做什么去了来陪一下孩子这么难？...哦，孩子往这里一丢就完事儿?有那么多钱要挣吗？”  
野田老师嘴上骂得义愤填膺，几乎下一秒就要翻通讯录找家长号码沟通谈话，还是加藤优纪眼疾手快拦下来说人家也有不得已的苦衷，我们不知道情况就别添乱了。  
“嘁，什么苦不苦衷的，我偶像那么忙都比这家人认真负责。”奈绪子不服气，日常搬出自己追了好多年的两个人当行事标杆做对比。  
“哟哟，话别说早，我前些天可还瞧见说刚桑丢下闺女不管不问两口子要离婚的报道哦。”香织成心逗她专挑刺儿说。果然对方一点即燃，吃了炮仗似的较真说少胡扯他们都一定是最疼爱孩子的好家长而且一家三口日子过得好着呢。  
无休止的争执被园长强行叫停免得吵醒隔壁午休的孩子们。加藤优纪颇为无可奈何地看着气呼呼的野田老师，忽然觉得人在未知情况下的任性发言的场面也挺好笑。她这些天并不比野田老师少操心，回到家的晚饭桌上还在跟丈夫絮叨着这位特殊的学生。如果说优纪先前尚在纠结佳茉的身份问题，好几天相处下来她担心的就只有孩子的心理健康了。先前野田老师就跟自己开玩笑，说若是家长里摊上一个杰尼斯那得麻烦死。这样的思路看下来的话佳茉就更不得了了，直接一摊摊上俩。加藤夫人至今仍然无法想象出来艺人的生活该是什么节奏，也没有立场去擅自对那二位的处理方式评头论足或加以批判，但孩子在自己这里，她就有义务对佳茉的成长负责——哪怕可能影响很小，哪怕小堂本即便长大也不会对这段相处抱有记忆或者感恩回报。  
她看见榻榻米角落放置的电视机上正播放着音乐直播节目。一周前出现在办公室的人此刻收拾得规整，在自己所不熟悉的世界里游刃有余。他们显得过分年轻，丝毫不像是三岁孩童的父亲。若往日在荧幕看见优纪都一跳而过不过分注意，此刻却感觉到好像跟那两人有了种隐蔽的联系。现场的前一组嘉宾中还带着几个年岁小的孩子做壁花，司会先生刁钻，不咸不淡闲扯了客套话后就拐着弯抹着角把话题往小朋友们身上引。  
目的显而易见。加藤端着杯水难得没工夫听丈夫絮叨，专注地盯着画面。堂本刚半还着手臂，听完司会先生的话后浅淡地勾唇笑。他自然是不怕这些言语刁难的，并且深谙四两拨千斤揣着明白装糊涂之道，要不然也不会三年以来没有任何媒体得以探听到那个孩子的消息。  
三言两语转移话题，堂本光一只在他旁边安静站着全交给他处理，等司会先生犹想追问时才把一直背在身后的话筒举起来接话茬彻底把事情扯远，一唱一和配合无比默契。  
父母总有保护孩子的方法，在看得见的和看不见的每一个地方。加藤园长手心的水温很暖。她想起今天下午放学时佳茉的另外一位姑姑来接，还安慰失落的小侄女说爸爸去工作了晚点就回家。只是撅着嘴被牵走的小佳茉可能近三年内都不会大明白她缺席的爸爸们在怎样保护着自己，在怎样为她能够健康平安长大而努力着。  
大概付出总有回报，最让人操心的幼儿也交到了朋友，还是一个叫真麻的女孩子。其实佳茉在孩子中间很算有同类吸引力的，毕竟长得漂亮性格温顺很容易招人注意，好几个小朋友都悄悄告诉野田老师说想跟她一起玩或者午睡的时候挨在隔壁。偏佳茉同学太过独来独往，才导致一直没人敢去亲近。真麻倒没想那么多，她中间流感回家休息几天后就短时间没法融入原来的伙伴圈，看见佳茉盘腿坐在地板依旧跟积木缠斗，便大咧咧找过去往边上一坐顺理成章一块玩了起来。佳茉没有看上去的那样难搭话或者娇气大小姐脾气，事实上她不过单纯地有些害羞，但凡是对自己怀有善意的佳茉都会予以同等回报，甚至比班上大多数孩子都更加大方不小心眼。真麻开了个好头，陆陆续续也有其他一些男孩子女孩子凑过来一起玩耍。果然女孩子开开心心笑着才更漂亮嘛。大人们的细心呵护再体贴到位也无法取代同龄人之间交流的独特作用。不满佳茉父母教育方式的野田老师较着劲儿赌气似的一定要让佳茉在幼儿园快快乐乐的，于是好些天努力之下瞧着学生逐渐融入集体不那么阴郁了她才松了老大一口气。

“你是不是对那女孩太照顾了点？”  
“啊？”  
“.....别装了，有什么小心思赶紧交代。”

当了几年同事香织差不多摸清楚了奈绪子的脾性。她固然是个负责人的老师，但在佳茉身上倾注的注意力无疑比平时高出几个档次。被缠问住的野田老师打太极不成迫不得已老实交代，拿出手机划拉半天翻找出张照片递过去小声说：“瞧瞧，像不像？”  
什么像不像?香织收回卡着人家脖子的手皱着眉看凑到面前的手机屏幕，上下两三眼后奇怪地说好端端给我看佳茉照片做什么。奈绪子挤眉弄眼好半天一脸别有用意，香织狐疑地重新定睛瞧，才察觉出来些许的不对头。  
屏幕上也是个几岁大的孩子，柔顺的短发，深色外套，面目轮廓一样的精致秀气，对着镜头笑的腼腆可爱，左手还攥着什么——如果忽略画质与褪色程度所展现出来的年代感的话，的的确确就是班上那位佳茉同学。  
“光一桑?”明白过来奈绪子意思之后香织震惊地脱口而出，得到对方肯定的眼神后揉了揉眼睛不可置信地更加细看研究，刻意地两相进行比较才发觉到其中细节上的明显差异。  
香织毫不怀疑死忠粉在这方面的敏锐嗅觉，她说长得像那一定像。“唉，我们家小公主现在也该这么大了，说不定也特别像她爸爸。”奈绪子没掩饰私心托腮感叹，一腔满溢情感全寄托倾注在自己学生身上聊以自慰。但她并不脑洞大到觉得佳茉就是，虽然两个人的相似已经到了说没有亲缘关系路人都会不相信的程度，毕竟堂本先生们把孩子藏避得太严实堪比特工保护。前段时间算着时间说小公主今年该上幼儿园了，饭圈里无论属性都难得一致地庆祝一番，而且都统一认为会送去高级保密的贵族学校。  
总归好事是一定落不到她这种抽票常年掉线的非洲人身上的，野田老师有着相当清晰的自我定位认知。她也不会听香织怂恿把佳茉的照片发到网上吸引注意力，因为自己的学生自己也要好好保护。但缘分妙不可言，加藤园长推开教师办公室时就看见由于姑姑路上耽搁还没有回家的佳茉坐在野田老师腿上，胳膊趴着办公桌边缘，对着音响听得入神。  
很神奇吧，刚刚还担心姑姑什么时候来，我一放歌她就安静了。奈绪子颇为得意地跟园长夫人炫耀——刚先生的歌就是这么各年龄层共赏。  
什么神奇不神奇的，那是人家爸爸，不安静就怪了。加藤优纪把话憋回肚子想让佳茉跟自己去门口别跟着奈绪子胡闹，可小佳茉神情认真盯着音响，幼兽般支棱着小耳朵听刚先生声音的样子在自己心上最柔软的一块地方狠狠戳了一下。  
她想起自己独生闺女特别小的时候也做过类似的事情。那次优纪加班晚归，女儿已经熟睡，她推开房门后看见小家伙搂着一件自己穿过的衣服闻着气息相当安心，脸上依赖的表情与此刻的佳茉重合起来。  
这种画面给任何一个父母亲看见都会心疼。加藤园长深知不能对堂本刚与堂本光一过分苛责。他们虽不能来但会时常通过邮件跟自己联系询问女儿在学校的情况，没有如主妇妈妈闲言碎语中议论的那般一心赚钱亲情淡薄，自然也不像外界舆论说的那样貌合神离撇下亲生女儿不管不问。可他们无法支付与一般家长同等的陪伴时间也是无法否认的事实。野田老师能兴致勃勃准备请假去看演唱会，但小丫头只能不做声羡慕小朋友们跟爸爸妈妈去游乐场跨年，然后呆在爷爷奶奶家直到睡觉前都可能等不到爸爸们结束工作回来陪她。

【是啊，当年我们都揪了好长时间的心，看见他好好地回国了才.....都差点以为他要把自己命搭进去.....而且这几年身体一直亏空着啊。 】

个中为难不可说，所谓旁人口中艳羡的优越都优越到哪里去了呢？小佳茉或许隐约察觉得到爸爸的顾虑，一直以来尽管心里藏着委屈也没有过激的情绪反应不添麻烦，跟真麻他们一起玩的时候好像能一直平平淡淡接着过下去。加藤园长却总隐隐地察觉到平静之下潜藏着些的不安定因素。果然几天之后香织慌慌张张跑来跟自己说教室闹出别扭，她跟过去瞧见倔着脸站在哭嚎小男生的身边咬着嘴唇攥着手的佳茉，心里居然一点意外也没有。  
不过以貌取人当真要不得.....谁也没料到看上去文文静静的小丫头非但不软包子，发起火来还是撸起袖子现世报的个性。说是打架倒也没什么过于血腥刺激的场面，但是佳茉不声不响连句招呼都不打就扑过来的举止也算吓人。野田老师左右顾不得，既得安慰哭大发了的男孩子，又要护着招惹了事端的小佳茉，还要拦住男孩子的妈妈不把事情闹到找佳茉父母来解决的地步。  
“小彦妈妈消消气，其实也就是孩子间拌嘴打闹，佳茉一个女孩子能有多大力气，而且老师们都拦得快.....”  
“拦得快？我们把儿子送在这里就是让你们这么照顾的？！这年头真是什么家庭的孩子都往这边送，没爹妈管教的野孩子可不就是——”  
小彦妈妈颐指气使，对着儿子头上的红痕上纲上线，更为难听的话在完整当着佳茉面说出口时就被加藤园长直接抢断话头。她拉过佳茉低声让她给同学道歉，佳茉低着头看地板相当倔强，手指揪住裙摆不吭气。加藤又说了一声，她看了眼园长为难的脸色，才小小地说声对不起。  
流海微微遮住眼睛。  
男孩子也恰如其分地止住干嚎。  
小彦妈妈被加藤优纪好生劝告才打消了当即要联系对方家长到场的念头，扔下几句不阴不阳的话领着儿子回家。真麻蹲在边上陪着好朋友，但陪不上多久也被妈妈带走。如果换做发脾气的是真麻，恐怕小彦妈妈也不会如此嚣张。大人们也是互相看脸色互相攀比着，素日里觉得佳茉没有爸妈管该属于弱势群体才莫名膨胀了居高临下的底气。  
“也不能算是佳茉同学的错啊，小彦嘴里话就是太难听了谁能不生气？......而且孩子能说出这种话，估计也是平时听妈妈在家念叨的。”知道前因后果的香织在教室门外愤愤不平地跟园长夫人抱怨，空荡的教室里只有野田老师陪在小佳茉身边等姑姑来接。奈绪子大概是心里愧疚于自己前几日的忽视，才想要此刻多陪伴学生弥补自己的粗心。  
倘若前些天自己有注意到异常提早沟通，可能小茉也不用受委屈。孩子对于大人向来有样学样，在未形成自己判断能力之前都是唯大人话是标杆的。佳茉好不容易融入进了集体，没了交流上面的障碍，可主妇们风言风语的议论以及情感中的偏向潜移默化影响着孩子们的认知。佳茉的爸爸妈妈不管她；佳茉的爸爸妈妈关系恶劣；佳茉爸爸妈妈估计快离婚，以及——

 

【反正她也没有妈妈，送不送不都一样。】小男孩把小塑料筐扒出来揉着做工幼稚不精美的纸质康乃馨，得意洋洋叉腰说。

 

是幼儿园的作业，叠一朵纸花，送给妈妈。  
奈绪子揣测可能是有学生家庭关系的缘故，佳茉在听见某个词语时才会表现得很茫然，并且在身边伙伴们都跟老师学折纸时还懵里懵懂，犹犹豫豫好像想问什么问题，却又吞了回去。  
妈妈？  
奈绪子走来问她是不是有什么疑惑，佳茉却捏着纸张抬头跟自己小心翼翼地学说话般重复这个词汇。  
对啊，妈妈生小茉不是付出了很大艰辛么。野田老师笑眯眯摸着佳茉的头，而佳茉没再多说话，抿了抿唇把纸张往手里又折了好几折。  
同学们中间平时那些不冷不淡的闲话学舌小姑娘从没去计较，有时候都跟没听见一般，好像一点都没理解。刚开始的时候野田老师还会提醒其他小朋友不要乱说话，时间久了连小佳茉都没给反应，她自己也感觉好像没有总插手管的必要。小伙伴们把花送回家，第二天在班上夸耀妈妈高兴带自己去吃了好吃的买了新玩具。佳茉依旧安安静静在旁边翻小画书，仿佛自己也忘记了做成的那朵纸花还孤零零躺在储物柜的小篮子里没个去处。  
于是后来被小彦发现，于是后来被男孩子拿在手里乱玩，于是被说了很伤心的话，于是野田老师换完消毒毛巾走进班级时看见佳茉冷着脸爬过小桌子把小彦推在地上施与暴力攻击。  
同学们第一次见素日最安静的女孩子忽然暴走，全吓得躲在一旁。不过也就看着怕人，小拳头落下去时没几分力气，非得形容起来应该归为奶凶那一类。  
纸花已经皱了，奈绪子坐在佳茉旁边费心修复也还原不了原样，歉意地小心递过去，说还来得及呀，喏，回去送给妈妈?  
把积木零件堆得老高的佳茉没说话，甚至没有转头看老师一眼。她盘腿坐在地板上，接着将积木零件往上架，轻轻摇了摇头。  
这一瞬间野田老师觉得自己很失败。她一直自以为理解孩子，自以为能与他们好好相处交流，但在佳茉这里她才意识到自己不能把所有学生一概而论，也不能把学生的懂事当成不需要大人操心的省事借口。不仅仅是野田老师，知晓了来龙去脉的园长也站在外边沉默着许久不言语，虽然她想到东西远比野田老师内疚的要复杂很多。  
这回来接的小茉的是叫惠的那位姑姑。园长在教室外简短地跟她说了几句话，姑姑耽搁了一会儿才招手叫小茉回家。姑姑的脸上看不出情绪变化，甚至还跟野田老师歉意地说抱歉给您添了麻烦。小老师哪里受得住，忙说是我们疏忽了。小茉背着她喜欢的熊猫书包，不大愿意呆在这儿似的摇了摇姑姑的手，姑姑才和加藤园长点点头告别领小茉回家。  
本不该是小佳茉的错，也不该是小彦的错，更不该是小茉爸爸们的错。那应当谁承担责任，还是说所有人包括自己都推卸不掉过失？加藤优纪脑子里的线条时而条理时而混乱，一场小闹剧居然让自己耗费精力思考了太多东西。

夕阳欲垂，而此刻一句渐远的童音轻轻飘到了加藤优纪的耳朵里。

“姑姑，我没有妈妈么？”

 

小堂本既然走进了幼儿园，她就迟早要慢慢认识到自己和别人愈来愈多的不同之处，而且这个过程会艰难会带来疼痛。加藤优纪清醒地认知着这一点，也由衷地为这个孩子担心。那天放学离开之后优纪就接到了堂本光一打来的电话来给佳茉请病假，说小茉回去以后晚上忽然急性发高烧，要休息几天。对面的男人没有细问那日教室里的事情，加藤优纪也聪慧地没有多话，说那就在家里好好养病，一定要恢复健康再回来千万不要勉强。  
成长的艰难父母也是一并承担着的。加藤园长不知道小茉回家以后说了什么，但毫无疑问能猜到堂本刚不会好受。她对那两个人的理解也就仅限于新闻了，更多的消息要不是身边有个死忠饭同事成天念叨她根本不会知道多少。当年堂本刚与堂本光一闪婚，后来又被猜测怀孕，一个接着一个的消息把周边的年轻人弄得大惊小怪，优纪自己却没什么大反应，总觉得和自己没关系。可三年前新闻里提及的降生在美国的女儿在三年后鲜活地走在自己身边，那就已经跟新闻上简短的字眼有本质的不同了。  
她已经有些明白了野田老师口中的刚先生的不容易。要扛着那么多人非议的声音，冒着事业毁于一旦的风险，做着自己的生命都搭进去的心理准备——堂本刚不比世界上任何一位母亲轻松半分，可这残酷的社会与世间恐怕连个像样的名称定义也不会给予。  
不仅如此，他自己生下的孩子都还反过来对自己的付出抱着疑惑。  
小佳茉在家里呆了三天退了烧才来上学，大概是堂本刚留在家里照顾的，因为野田老师说有一天的广播缺了人。小姑娘又瘦了一大圈，原本有点婴儿肥的脸都小了。一战成名之后一时间除了真麻和一位姓绫赖的男生之外没几个小朋友敢上去和她玩，又恢复到了疏离而陌生的态度。小彦不知是有些心虚还是也有点内疚，难得没像往常那般刻意刁难。野田老师处在奇怪氛围的教师中间颇为尴尬，半大孩子之间闹矛盾自己这个成年人反倒无所适从了。其实前些天佳茉生病缺席时小彦还扭扭捏捏来问自己她去哪了，不肯承认自己想道歉和好又倔着脸。孩子最是纯洁一张白纸，小彦本来怀揣着对小茉的亲近之心只是不知该如何表达，素日里听见大人们念叨多了才受影响无所顾忌起来。注意力没吸引成，回家之后他才意识到了自己正在肆意妄为伤害一个女孩子。  
可这个关头佳茉估计也听不进去话。她心里有解不开的疑惑，哪怕在家里待上三天不离开爹地也没有解决。为什么跟别人不一样，那我自己算不算异类，好像有很多人都不喜欢我，爸爸们为什么总在忙，别人都能见到他们为什么我不可以，我做错了什么事情么？  
我不是，很乖吗？  
佳茉一如既往地安静，好像前些日子的小暴脾气不过是大家的幻觉。她一天比一天心事重重，有时候积木也不玩了蹲在花园边上抠土，缩在一处小小的一个团子一不留神就会被大人们忽视掉。野田老师打起一万分精神去探求学生的内心世界，但是佳茉也不愿意搭理她，有时候还扭过头背对着，跟她抢了自己什么东西似的。学生一朝回到入园前状态，野田老师失落到连能去见偶像这件事都没法让自己开心了。加藤优纪拍了拍野田老师肩膀，说别愁了你去办公室歇会吧，午睡前故事我代你讲。  
哎？可以吗？  
怎么不行，我干这行可比你长。  
前辈在视线内先离开，走了好几步开外了奈绪子才想起来园长夫人好像连故事本都没有拿在手里。  
“别操心了，加藤夫人肚子里随便搜刮一个都比你那棒读的强。”香织晃着腿大喇喇拦住要去送本的奈绪子，很干脆地否认了奈绪子讲故事的催眠能力。  
事实证明香织说的没错，加藤园长随便搜罗几个都能让孩子们注意力专注，不乱蹬被子也不乱跑，小脑瓜们互相挨着望向园长奶奶。其实什么童话故事家长说的比老师还多小家伙们早就听腻味，因此园长奶奶说哦奇闻异事反而更让他们新鲜。

“真的会有小鸭子把狗狗当妈妈的事情么？可明明不是它的宝宝啊。”  
“为什么不能有呢？它从小一直照料着小鸭子陪它长大，那就是小鸭子的妈妈。”  
“可是都不是它生的......”  
“母爱很纯粹，母亲这个词也从来不被限定。付出了伟大的爱，那就值得我们毫不犹豫地去回报与感恩。”

园长奶奶讲故事比野田老师清晰又朦胧，后半段孩子们干脆听不懂，只觉得小鸭子的趣事好玩，逗开心了便乖乖去睡觉。加藤优纪挨个帮孩子们盖好被子，还让几个小男生不要揪女孩子的头发。  
她知道躺在真麻身边的小姑娘正睁着滴溜溜的大眼睛没有睡着。

 

那天下午放学佳茉的家长依旧来得晚，小姑娘早就习惯独自守着空教室等待，跟真麻说了再见之后就宅在电视机跟前接着看动画片。小彦的妈妈倒是在教室门口逗留很久，牵着儿子的手隔着教室窗户看着坐在小凳子上的小身影欲言又止，对上了野田老师有些防备的眼神才歉意地笑了笑，终究还是什么都没说出口领着儿子回家。  
伤害已经造成.....可能道歉也没那么重要了。她其实也有想过偶像家的那位小公主的生活恐怕也不像大家伙幻想意淫的那般肆意妄为，只怕其中更会有比佳茉同学的经历还要说不出口的苦衷。野田老师目送母子俩离去时不知为何觉得自己这份工作远比自己当初想象得要责任重大，带幼儿也不是看上一天了事。她早没了当年对学生会不会记得会不会报恩的计较，相反，她发现成为一名合格的老师让孩子们都健康长大都是件难事。虽然这里不是名门学府，虽然她们都暂时不肩负着培养孩子未来的重任，可呵护好幼芽这件事本身就无比意义重大。  
堂本刚让她勇敢离开了原生家庭闯荡未来坚持自我。  
而佳茉使她重新审视了自己借以当做逃离手段的工作的责任。  
真要告诉我这是一家人我估计也不是不信。野田老师兀自开着奇怪的脑洞，走廊那边传来园长的呼唤声。季节入秋冬天色暗得快，园长的身影也不大看得清。她犹豫地看了眼留在教室里的小佳茉走过去，加藤优纪等她离近些许才说你先回吧，这边我来陪。

啊？不好吧.....  
行了快去吧那个男孩子不是约了你看电影？  
.....不了，我还是等佳茉回去了再.....  
她家长就快到了，十几分钟的事而已，我在这看着没事的。  
哦.....今天是她哪一个姑姑？

奈绪子被园长催促着半推半就背上包提前下班赴男友约，走出幼儿园大门时还隐约看见一个人影朝着自己出来的楼房去。但是深秋风凉顺着脖子往里头钻，她没有细看就紧上衣领跺跺脚小跑到主干道上去了。

 

如果被奈绪子知道为了让她偶像接孩子而刻意把她赶走，奈绪子会不会疯到把屋顶掀翻?  
加藤园长无暇考虑这些，因为小佳茉听见声音转过脑袋认出站在门边上熟悉的人时，小脸上的表情都呆了。  
不是希美姑姑，也不是小惠姑姑，更不是奶奶。  
堂本刚半弯腰笑着接住往他怀里直接蹿的小团子，跟迎接家里好久不见主人撒欢的pan似的。可小团子比狗有攻击力得多，直直扑过来差点把堂本刚撞一个踉跄。开学到现在这还是他第二次来女儿的幼儿园。说来不大负责任，但自己的确不方便来接送。光一也提过好几次他来接，但后来还是为了降低风险不给女儿带来麻烦打扰到生活作罢。小佳茉见到爸爸之后的情绪跟收到了最喜欢的圣诞礼物似的，一点儿没有平时的低落和沉闷。  
佳茉原来其实是这么活泼的性格的吗？加藤优纪回到办公室坐到窗边看见在幼儿园中间游乐设施跟爹地玩闹的小花蝴蝶微微诧异。  
幼儿园本就僻静，这会儿没什么人，因而说的话加藤优纪就算不想刻意偷听也全不可避免地听见了。以前两个姑姑来接送时，佳茉从来不缠着要多玩一会，可依旧打心底里羡慕着那些能被被爸爸妈妈陪伴着撒娇胡闹的小朋友们。堂本刚很耐心，佳茉最喜欢的熊猫背包此刻正被他随意单肩挎着跟走台时尚单品似的。他没催促，站在游戏设施边上手托扶着女儿一个台阶一个台阶爬，在滑滑梯下边等她下来然后一把接住，还吹声口哨把她举高逗着玩。  
佳茉很吃这一道，或者说从小就是这么被堂本刚逗着，早就成了条件反射地拍爪子嘻嘻笑。  
哪有什么早熟的大孩子，他们只不过没待在可以撒娇的人身边而已。  
四后面是什么重新数啦。小篮球框命中一条完美的弧线，堂本刚跟站在身边计数的小萝卜头笑道。他闺女不乐意，蹦跶着也要玩，堂本刚捡起一个滚到脚边的小篮球蹲在她身后，手把手教投。  
没中。  
之后三个也还是没中。  
因为小萝卜头个太矮。  
中没中不是大事，能跟爹地一起玩，小佳茉就已经很开心了。一大一小俨然成了幼儿园游乐区之王，暗暗的天色之下居然也不显得孤单。堂本刚嘲笑她命中率太低下对她摆了个鬼脸还捏了把她脸颊，小团子被挠得有点痒，嘻嘻闹着就钻他怀里撒娇。

妈妈。大眼睛乌黑发亮，奶声奶气地忽然来了一声。

叫错了，怎么数不会数就算了叫人也不会了？堂本刚手指轻轻弹了一下它额头笑着说。  
妈妈。小丫头没认识到错，接着来了一句，比上一声熟练很多。  
谁教你的啊?不能乱叫哦，我可是你……  
妈妈。小团子很固执，还很欢欣地盯着他瞧，期盼得到回应似的好像还有条小尾巴在后边摇啊摇。堂本刚嘴角的笑意忽而凝滞，纠正的话也说不出口，怔愣看着偎在自己怀里昂起的这张小脸。  
佳茉是认真地，而且还在期待地等自己给一个应声。

 

他突然无法反驳。前几天小佳茉放学回到家忽然闹起脾气满屋子要妈妈，被光一认真教育好半天没什么用，吃完晚饭就晕乎乎发起高烧。堂本刚这几天日都在犯愁，请了假留在家里亲自照顾。他陪在床边看生病的女儿时听见孩子睡梦中喃喃念着要妈妈，心里头又心疼又无奈，自己却也不知道往后该如何与她交代。  
可现在佳茉在怀里对自己软软喊着，他又突然觉得可能之前许多的担心都是多余，所谓难题亦并非想象中死结。  
因为小茉是从自己身上掉下来的一块血肉，他的女儿要比世界上任何的其他人都清楚的知道，自己跟她究竟有多亲。  
无需别人插嘴，也无需任何定位。在一个广义又狭义的语义范围内，他就是这个孩子的妈妈。  
佳茉从来没比别人少过什么。即便有少，他跟光一都会努力补起，让她生活得无忧无虑，此生都安稳幸福。这一点他考虑得很早，早到佳茉还在自己肚子里时，他就已经为这个孩子将来的一辈子做尽了打算。  
手心微痒，堂本刚低头，看见小茉从衣兜里掏出朵皱巴巴的几乎看不出原型的康乃馨纸花。她塞进自己掌心，还让他手指合拢，眼巴巴瞧着自己的脸，满怀期待。  
他曾摘过路上的野生鲜花送给母亲，母亲总会很开心，还要找花瓶养着。  
而此刻堂本刚自己也忽然生出了要把这朵难看的小纸花永远保留起来的念头。  
他唱了十几年的爱与生命，到此刻面对着血脉相连的女儿才发现在这门人生课里自己依旧是个学生。并非嘴上话漂亮，他真切地感谢光一把这个孩子带进自己的生命里。  
酸涩盈胀眼眶，细暖的温度包裹着胸膛下的心脏，堂本刚捏着小纸花，低头在小茉额上轻轻落下一吻，用只有两个人能听见的音量交换什么小秘密般说——

 

“谢谢。”

 

将入冬，但加藤夫人没觉得寒冷，收拾收拾桌面起身准备下班时连围巾都没有带上。  
那一大一小已经牵着手往外走。校园空荡，幼儿园门口的栅栏间隐约透着一辆红色跑车的车形，等小家伙欢呼雀跃奔过去，还闪烁了两下车前灯。  
她看了眼手机，丈夫发邮件过来说晚上女儿女婿外孙要来家里吃饭，让她回来路上在超市买点小零食顺带买几棵葱蒜。优纪笑了笑，把手机塞回口袋，关掉幼儿园教室最后一盏灯光，踩着路面俏皮划过的落叶，也回家参加暖和和的团聚去。

 

 

二十七、遗嘱

十三四岁一堆男孩子混在一处时就莫名达成了一个隐形共识——堂本光一是一个不能轻易招惹的人。  
为什么？你们自己去找他不行么？躲在房间看漫画看到快睡着的堂本刚揉着犯困的眼睛被三宅健死缠烂打拉出去，好半天听懂他们的游戏规则清醒了后觉得无聊，不大耐烦地丢下这句话就要扭头回被窝睡觉。  
哎呀呀谁敢啊！万一生气了怎么办？不仅三宅健及时反手把他拖回来摁住，就连井之原前辈也抄着同一套说辞地把容易惹毛人的活交给自己——反正光一总不会对你生气。  
他们在莫名其妙的第一条后面又理所当然顺理成章义正辞严地得出了第二条推断。  
可不管堂本刚心里打转着多少槽点，等他把那扇紧闭的房门敲开然后执行了那套恶趣味捉弄手段，堂本光一一开始有些生气的脸在视线捕捉到自己的那一刻时果然偃旗息鼓，火气没喷出来，只嘟囔句你在干什么啊就算了事。  
为什么觉得他凶？....他那只是累了而已呀....反正我是没见过。  
相方情绪落差太大这点堂本刚承认，而且也知道这个毛病会带来别人对他的误解。堂本刚努力帮光一说话，再三强调他的确是个温柔细心的人。可一己之力太过弱小根本拦不住谣言愈演愈烈，弥补速度追不上堂本光一顶着冰块脸招黑的速度，后来都到了不仅同龄人畏惧，连有些前辈都感叹幸好自己资历更长的地步。  
“也就你没见过他发火的样子才能说出这种无所谓的话了。”帮光一正声时这种回怼听得多了连堂本刚自己都出现认知错乱，怀疑是不是当真忽略了没看见的东西。  
无非就是天然性格加直爽脾气说话不会拐弯，他还能怎么样？翻天了不成?  
后辈见光一如同耗子遇着猫，堂本刚都数不清自己被拉来当了多少回挡箭牌，见过多少别人瞧见他过来时如释重负宛如见到救星一般的眼神。可不管谣言真假，有一点倒是能被确信，就是堂本光一火气永远撒不到堂本刚身上来。  
所以也不知道从什么时候开始，堂本刚发现自己莫名其妙兼了一个座长脾气灭火器的职，还不领工资那种。  
当然吵过架，在一起这么多年了怎么可能没闹别扭过。  
可是还不还嘴就是另一个方面的问题了此处不参与讨论。  
堂本光一对着堂本刚就没赢过，无论是意见分歧还是生活细节上。好几次两人气氛当着工作人员的面降至冰点，小助理瞥着堂本光一先生的脸色心里暗自责备刚先生怎么还敢火山浇油不怕阎罗王发飙？可堂本刚就是不怕，该说的一句不少，眼神逼视过去一秒前眼看着要爆发的火山一秒后乖乖坐回椅子上，好似会一种玄幻的魔法。  
最差不过出门自个冷静。  
别人不敢说的话他敢说，别人不敢做的事他敢做。关系多亲就有多不怕，某种程度上堂本刚对这个事实深度自觉且引以为豪。他知道光一虽然严于律己但对自己有几乎过分的底线和包容度，也深切知道说什么话做什么事情能刺激到他。多年来对付光一的脾气也不是每场都赢，但凡问题涉及到自己这里了那家伙就根本不听管。  
不是没有底线，而是那个底线一碰就是天大的后果。  
正因为如此，堂本刚把这件事瞒了下来，背着光一做完，怕的就是光一会出现现在这样的反应。  
而他现在无比清楚，他已经结结实实踩在了光一神经最敏感脆弱的地带上，比以往的任何一次都严重。  
说完全不怕那是不可能的，堂本刚比任何人都清楚光一暴走时有多难拦。多年来小事他把关大事却全都是光一在敲定。细节上光一从来不计较，让步也全都是他。  
堂本光一是个挺大男子主义的人，他希望自己能够安心地依赖着他不胡思乱想没安全感。  
但眼前这样的大事自己私自做主不说，还扎在光一最害怕的某个未来结局上。散乱的纸张散在两人之间的桌面，任何言语都苍白，无法辩解亦无法掀页。  
堂本刚想，他大概彻底把光一惹火了。即便有好多年的劝解经验，他也不知该说什么。  
该道歉吗？那道歉什么？是我不该瞒着你自作主张，还是不该做如此悲观的预设?  
堂本光一的唇紧紧抿着，脸上的神经几近无法绷住，对于爱人的无言相对恼火又苦涩。梦很美也很短，无法逃避的现实横亘在两个人中间。他心里也知道风险有多大，石原医生严峻的神情一直在最深的梦魇里挥之不去。堂本光一不愿让刚担惊受怕才一直自己隐忍，回家之后也都闭口不提瞒着他跟医生私下联系。他只想刚能安宁呆在家中无所忧虑，即便有危险他一个人来扛就好。  
可是这几张纸页给了自己一记响亮的耳光。他自以为周全的保护实际上也没有给刚带来多少安全感，刚比任何人都清醒地知道自己在以身犯险没任何人能代替他承担。这个人做出乐观开朗的样子，期待孩子的降生并且勾画一家三口的未来，却藏掖着恐惧连担心害怕也不愿意说出口，还瞒着自己私自做打算。  
甚至不愿意我看见难受。  
-所以呢？你打算到那一天了才让我看见这种东西吗？堂本光一嗓音嘶哑，良久低低开口。  
堂本刚果然不给于回答，但也连个摇头都没有。他气息紊乱，喉头哽咽，一双模糊的泪眼望着眼前从青涩时期起就最深爱人的轮廓但看不清晰。好几次想要说什么，又生生咽下。  
其实不该当着宝宝的面跟它的爸爸争到这地步，会不会吓到它?会不会让它觉得爸爸很凶?堂本刚不知道为何临到这关头脑子里还会冒出稀奇古怪的念头。他太累了，这几日耗尽心神思考太多，连自己都无法控制自己。  
纸页边缘被堂本光一攥紧，仿佛要揉入血肉。  
他无法形容第一眼看见这份文件时的感觉，好像被一只手轻轻推了一下便坠入可怖的深渊，从头到脚都僵硬，无边无际的冰冷包围躯体，命神也在耳边低喃着说，你保护不了刚也保护不了你们的孩子。  
文件上面请的律师名字堂本光一太眼熟，就是社长合作过多次的那位。他也不知道在情绪崩溃的边缘自己是怎么做到理智并存看懂其中内容的。  
堂本刚做的财产分配太过详细。百分之十五给父母，百分之十给姐姐，百分之十给堂本光一，百分之五给堂本光一的双亲。剩下的所有，都留给腹中的孩子，并在成年前由堂本光一代为监护保管资产。  
不仅仅是房产车产存款基金收益这些明码价，还有收藏品，艺术品。  
堂本刚还将自己所有词曲著作权留给了孩子。所以他跟自己说他现在能做的也有限，没事在家里写写歌也挺好。  
多写一首就为孩子的未来多谋划一分，当然挺好。  
【要是它以后长大了想当歌手，就能直接拿过去唱了。】堂本光一想起刚将录成的demo收在抽屉里，眉眼弯弯笑的很温柔。曲调也大不是招摇的风格，舒缓平淡，把他对小家伙的感情全部倾注。  
可那时他心里在想些什么？已经做好了连孩子长大唱歌的样子都无缘看见的准备吗？  
堂本光一至今为止的人生没有哪一刻比现在还感觉自己是个失败者。无边的酸涩压人透不过气，堂本光一很想给自己一耳光。他怎么能忘记刚其实很悲观也并不是个胆子大的人，多数时候刚根本就是怕别人为他担心在咬着牙硬扛。但是又不可出口责怪，是堂本光一自己把麻烦制造出来的。  
单薄的纸页边缘在指腹割出细细的血痕，但光一好像没有察觉到一般。堂本刚心怀忐忑，局促打量，下一秒眼前闪过一丝白色影子，他才反应过来慌张抬手摁住：“你做什么?!”  
他手上太过用力，才使文件避免在光一手里落得个当即撕碎成两半的下场。光一真的生气了，抓着文件边缘的手都在发抖。堂本刚看见他眼睛边缘泛红，偏执地盯着自己，嘴唇都在颤，却语句口气镇静地说：“我今日就当没见过，往后这事也不准再提。”  
“你别胡闹!”堂本刚呼吸急促起来，用力拽住边缘防止他把文件毁了。他情绪上头血压升高眼前都有些发黑，于是努力放缓口吻平静自己：“光一，我就是做个备案，你别多想……”  
“我多想?”堂本光一并没有撒手，直直望着刚的眼睛，反问面前人，“那你在为什么备案，你心里面天天都在想些什么？不会出事也不能出事，那些莫名其妙的念头不要有知道吗？!”  
光一鲜少自己面前情绪失控，堂本刚心里清楚比起说在训斥他，光一更像在拼命说服自己。堂本刚喉头滚动，另一只手轻轻触碰过去拉光一的手腕，却被气头上的人甩开不让碰。  
石原医生给出的手术成功率低到一个怕人的数字，几乎与在鬼门关打转无异。  
他们俩默契地没有跟父母姐姐提及一如既往报平安，也没有在私下讨论过。说实话，堂本刚也讶异于自己居然能平淡地接受现状，还冷静地找了律师条理清晰明确立下遗嘱。他在做一件极其晦气的事情，但最坏的打算做出来，他心里反倒安定许多。  
可也戳到了堂本光一最疼的伤口。  
“办法总会有，都是可以解决的事情，但绝对不能是这一种。”堂本光一的嗓音泛堵，依旧坚决地对他说，“这份文件即使你要非留我也不会认。”  
“可纠缠下去没结果，我也本不想瞒你的……”轻轻的叹息在耳边，“光一，你就让我安这一回心可以么？”  
强迫光一立即接受并不现实，毕竟对他而言这份遗嘱几乎是个雷区。自己捅了他一刀子还要求他接受刀子的存在未免苛刻。而以往最理性的人此刻成了听不进去道理的孩子，固执地不愿意接受这种安排的合理性，也不愿意接受这种未雨绸缪。  
堂本刚相信光一那不怕天不怕地的性格绝对干得出来把文件毁掉的和拒不听从的事情，于是此刻几乎哀求地看着他。他并不是怀疑光一会不会好好照顾孩子，但唯有把方方面面照顾到位自己心里才好受些。不到那一日谁都不晓得会发生什么，如果不得不面对某一种结局，堂本刚宁愿安排的妥妥当当不慌不乱，让家人，光一，孩子，都好好的。

“可是刚，”他听见光一艰涩开口，“为自己想一次就这么难吗？……你明明知道我会多难受。”

心里的防线悄悄崩开了口，堂本刚握着文件边缘的手指也颤了一下 。  
是，他从小就知道，跟光一吵架时但凡装个病痛，那家伙就会一秒恢复听话乖巧，即便事后发现被骗了生气也只软软地闹会别扭。  
可这一次自己没在跟他装。  
堂本刚有时候也怨怪自己不争气。假如没有那么地爱着光一多好，假如自己只是跟一个一般好感的人结婚多好，那样他可能还会没什么障碍地去把孩子拿掉选择广阔无悬念的生路。偏生太爱，偏生太执念，偏生为了这个人自己顶着最大的恐惧也想去冲动地不计回报地付出。理智拦不住，情感已泛滥成灾。  
他摁住遗嘱的手慢慢松开，彻底落在对方手上，没防着会不会被撕毁，大概是有将争执的胜果拱手相让的意味。而堂本光一依旧紧紧盯着刚的脸，试图从其中找寻到彻底放弃的痕迹。

“我们都冷静一下，各自待一会吧。”

可堂本刚依旧只给他这样的回答，深深看了自己一眼，转头就往书房外走，竟然是打算暂时回自己住处去。蹲在书房外边的pan不安地追着他后脚，想要咬住他裤脚也够不上，着急地在玄关蹦跶叫嚷。遗嘱彻底落在手里任由处置，堂本光一却一点得到自主权的感觉也没有。他三两步追出书房门怔忡望着刚的背影，好半天狠狠地在心里唾骂了自己。  
懦夫。

 

长濑智也接到堂本刚打来的电话时正准备跟聚餐剧组赶赴第二个场子乘酒兴续杯。共演者都是开朗的性格，微醺后说话嗓门也大，因此他堵着半边耳朵重复了好几次才听明白对方在跟自己说什么。  
“哈?他大晚上能跑哪去啊？”长濑几乎对自己这位亲友无语，都三十岁人了玩什么离家出走呢？  
就这点出息，他俩从小到大每次吵架都以光一出来清醒头脑然后回去道歉收场，估计这一回剧本也没什么大变化。他颇为奇怪地问那边又出了什么事怎么搞成这样。身边亲近人都知道，刚跟光一闹脾气时打死都别参与，特别容易帮得里外不是人，哪怕不小心顺势帮腔说句坏话都反而容易被怼。这都结了婚成一家人怎么还折腾这一套?前几天自己去他俩家时还看见刚缩在沙发里靠在光一身上看书腻歪不是一点点啊。长濑原本只当小两口拌嘴玩情趣，可刚没什么大事不会这个时间点来麻烦自己。那边人犹豫了半晌才告知部分原委，原先还不以为然的亲友听完后站在路灯下忽然就哑然了。  
“……他不发火才怪。”  
长濑沉默半天冒出这句话来。  
堂本刚也没想到会把事情搞成这样。他本只打算自己回去彼此留个空间，还没打开大门那家伙却忽然风风火火赶上来，抓起棒球帽往脑袋一扣，闷闷扔了句“你在家我出去”就撇开大门自己抢先往外走。堂本刚回过神来去追，可是电梯门已经在眼前关闭，楼层数字兀自下降，这速度说没被经纪人的催促锻炼上十几年根本没人信。  
于是反倒成了自己跟pan面面相觑。  
他人联系不上，手机也不接，你帮我找下光一行吗……我这也不大方便出门。堂本刚颇为尴尬地找长濑帮忙，想着他们哥俩平时混得多，光一常去什么地方找清净估计他会知道。光一跑出门本来就容易招眼，自己要是跟着瞎掺和指不定得闹出什么事，而且他这身子比往日明显得多难以遮挡，于是纵有心出门也无力。长濑倒是心领神会得快，满口说没问题我去给你把他揪回来，放心好了你就在家休息，别急。  
要在偌大的东京都找到一个宅男用排除法就能解决问题，毕竟活动范围极其有限左右绕不过那两三个定点。长濑找了个借口提前离席，去了两家居酒屋后果然在第三家精准定位到人。堂本光一挑店的指标就是人少，而且以生意寡淡即将倒闭者居多。长濑走进店门只看见一个老板在厨房忙活，老板见自己进来了一点意外的反应都没有，打了个招呼，还往里边瞧了一眼他为数不多的熟客先生。  
烟雾缭绕。  
长濑往里走时几乎被汹涌的烟草味呛到咳嗽。得亏店里生意不好没别的客人，要不然没等被路人认出身份就先被投诉了。堂本光一一个人背对着入口坐在角落的位置，面前放着杯冰啤却一点没喝，烟灰缸里边倒是散落大大小小一堆烟头。  
没人碰杯也没人陪，一眼看过去挺孤单的一个背影。  
你干嘛来找我?  
谁找你了别自恋，就许你一个人来这儿吗？  
兄弟俩见面第一眼就呛起声，长濑一屁股坐在对面，拉开窗户透风散烟味，还丝毫不客气地拿过堂本光一没动过的啤酒咕嘟咕嘟灌下肚解渴。堂本光一没拦他，旁边散着的烟盒就剩几根。他指尖中间还夹着未尽的一缕，唇边随着气息吐出苍白的烟，视线着落在烟头的光点。  
两口子，一个在家里等人，一个在这边犯愁，好端端的日子非得折腾几下才算丰富?长濑智也隔着不大清晰的雾气观察对面，堂本光一帽檐下眼底的血丝跟熬了通宵打游戏似的。这是他第一次见到光一焦虑到这地步，以前遇见天大的事就算跟刚都闹到要拍桌子了也没瞧他如此慌乱动摇无所适从。长濑没催他回去，隔着不大的餐桌两相对峙沉默，只有老板洗碗的声音间歇传来。过了几分钟还是堂本光一先没有忍住，低声开口问：“他让你来找我?”  
“谁?”长濑嘎嘣脆嚼着冰块牙口特别好，摆明了要把糊涂人设贯彻到底，哪怕被光一瞪了也不怂，一脸坦荡荡无所谓你奈我何。大高个儿趣味恶俗，堂本光一啧了一声懒得纠缠，把手里的烟戳在烟灰缸里狠狠摁灭，仰头往后疲惫地靠进沙发座椅，对着面前墙壁相框出神。  
那里挂着老板一家三口的全家福。店里生意虽然一直不怎么样，可丈夫夫人儿子都难得笑的开心灿烂。堂本光一没几个常去的店家，来这边次数算是多的。有时客人太少老板也会顺口跟独来独往的大明星聊上几句，比如这几天菜价上涨，比如对面来了新的驻唱歌手，比如儿子要参加学校的棒球大赛自己准备明天关店一晚给儿子庆祝。  
长濑智也顺着他视线看过去，伸手在面前晃了晃。“别了吧人生赢家，我们这群单身汉还没抱怨呢，你先来秀什么优越?”  
可不是么，有了家庭有了爱人，连孩子都抢先一步孕育，数数日子再过五六个月就要降生了。以前事务所前辈还擅自操心说光一是注定一辈子结不了婚的性格，可眼下看起来他的人生规划却比任何人都走得踏实且提前。长濑跟光一打小一起长大，虽不能说渐行渐远，可这一年他就觉得发小忽然过上了自己无法想象的生活。年前他们还能窝在一处熬夜打游戏没长大的小学生似的不像样，对踏入三十年关一点没真实感。可眨个眼的功夫对方就已经为人夫为人父，光是往细里琢磨一下就觉得不可思议。  
堂本光一的脸色不好，每日强大的工作量之下使他看上去愈发消瘦。其实拼点累点没关系，那点吃苦程度当真算不上辛苦，只想着回家能看见刚就能把一切都抵消掉。他没有回答长濑的话，碎发微遮挡住的眼睛颇为用力眨了眨，把某种情绪吞回胸膛。  
“羡慕就去结婚呗，没谁拦着你。”  
“我拜托你别得了便宜还卖乖哦！你俩折腾出这么大的动静事务所三年以内结婚的事想都不要想!……可怜我们太一君……今年交上去的结婚申请书都给打回来了还不知道要等到什么时候批呢。”长濑桌子下边一条长腿蹬过去却被敏捷闪躲，义愤填膺地帮自己团员叫不平。堂本刚与堂本光一骤然越过前辈去结婚的操作把前后辈都看呆了。倒不是因为两人的私人关系值得大惊小怪，而是如此突兀进度以及事务所惊人的放行度让他们无法理解。长濑是唯一知道内情的人，明白刚的身体状况等不得社长同意才会硬性采取措施，但在不知情的外人眼里就变成了各方面都透着匪夷所思气息的新闻。瞧着光一没什么精神的样子他也不忍心过多吐槽，被慌乱无措扯进婚姻里光一比别人想象中要承担更多看不见的压力。长濑身体前倾胳膊趴在桌子上打了个响指，缓解气氛般道：“说起来上一次来这家店的时候都好几年前了，当时你就在这特别高兴地跟我说刚同意和你交往了呢。”  
对面靠近座椅里的人听见这话唇线微抿，显然被好友戳中了心弦。长濑没注意到他反应似的自顾自用指尖配合老板刷碗节奏敲着啤酒杯：“……你还跟我说过什么来着?……哦，好像是说你这辈子的幸福已经到顶点了？……嘶谁要胡说八道编排你我闲得慌?——哟哟哟现在知道甩锅给喝酒了早干嘛去了晚了已经听见了还记得特别清楚我等会就告诉刚去!”  
拥有一个特别闹腾的亲友的利弊就在此刻展现出来了，的确能缓解气氛带动心情，却也着实糟心。两个三十岁的男人你一拳我一脚扭打起来，老板全当看不见还把音响声音开得更大哼着歌。争执无果，两个人都气喘吁吁各自嫌弃嘁了一声坐回位子，相看两厌特别幼稚。但这一通闹剧也多少发泄出来光一心里的难受，没再紧绷着呆在一处丢了魂似的。他颇为急躁地扯了扯领口解开几粒纽扣透气，伸手要去摸烟盒却被对面率先抢走揣回自己兜里没收。  
你到底要干嘛？！他总算忍无可忍。  
你才是要干嘛哦！长濑摆出不可置信地表情盯过去。你家里可还有人怀着身孕呢，抽成这个味儿，不打算回去了？！  
堂本光一的脑子已经没法清醒，重度冲击使他在这边呆坐上一个小时都整理不出来思绪，面前长濑不留情面地呛声，他喉头滚动居然也说不出反驳的话来。  
我不打算回去了吗？  
……糟糕透了。  
手指揉上眉心，虽然滴酒未沾但头痛欲裂。长濑见光一沉默不做声便心软。多年前在这家店喝高了的光一真的很开心，这家伙脸皮薄还容易害羞，当着刚的面时说不出好听的情话，酒劲上了头对着亲友时却能反反复复念叨着会对刚好，会这辈子都好好珍惜刚。  
包括后来结了婚，光一都处在实实在在的幸福里。他跟自己说完全没有想过真的有可能拥有一个家庭，也没有想过真的可以和刚走到这地步。孩子的不期而至宛如老天爷给的契机，不会让光一继续不安和担惊受怕。  
堂本刚与堂本光一都是没什么安全感的人，只是堂本刚表现得更为悲观罢了。他本质不大相信永远的承诺，也不大相信法律承认的约束力，跟光一交往后也总保持着时远时近的距离，只不过因为对方是光一他才愿意相信这种时间会比一般人延长得更久点——这与是否深爱并没有矛盾冲突。因此不愿意同居，也不愿意出柜，刻意地保持安全距离，在他自己设置的防线内生活。兄弟俩以前宅在一处熬夜打游戏时，长濑就常听见光一摁着游戏手柄忽然冒出来句“他又忽然不愿意搭理我”了的嘟囔，有点委屈有点埋怨。  
因为有了孩子，刚才会让步，把赖以获得安全感的生活防线撤销。这段婚姻来源的本质堂本光一很清楚，也始终尽心尽力去成为一个好丈夫好父亲。奈何自己无法十全十美，到头来没法让刚完全安心，甚至在他不知道的地方做着最残酷的安排，只有自己一个人沉浸在美梦里如同独角戏。  
所以他到底给了刚什么呢？一纸结婚证，一枚婚戒，然后是一颗威胁着生命的炸弹。可堂本光一原本最希望刚能无忧无虑开开心心生活着，永远不要回到往日阴霾颓废不振看不见未来的日子里。  
长濑轻轻叹一口气，万没有想过原来爱也会带来痛苦。他想要安慰光一说刚也是心甘情愿跟你过日子并没有觉得委屈，可自己好像又没有什么代表发言的立场。他良久清了清嗓子，斟酌着说：“刚对你感情如何你心里清楚，他不是个胆子大的人，但做了决定就谁也动摇不了……既然愿意留下孩子，他也就不会怨你。”长濑悄悄打量对面光一的神色，“刚对你放下防线，就是叫你大大方方走进他的生活。依旧有心障放不下的人……说不定其实是你呢？”  
长濑一直不大敢跟他说这种话。光一总是太过拼命，边上人看着都觉得嚇人。这说明他潜意识里就是觉得自己还不够强大不够成熟，没办法让刚安稳地和他生活。一份遗嘱其实是小事，刚也不过在理性评估风险时做个预设罢了，却恰好挑拨了最敏感紧绷的神经，随即就点燃了堂本光一所有的累积的精神压力与素日里不自觉的自责。一经触发他就陷入了无休止的自我否定和自我质疑，走进死胡同里出不来。  
帽檐下一双眼睛倏而抬起，怔愣望了过来。  
“……我?”  
他疑惑，且无措。  
“哥们，你做得已经够好了，”长濑挨近些距离认真地看着他眼睛给予肯定，“刚没挑错人，你也没做错事。哪家人的婚姻还没个磨合期了？就这家店老板以前还跟老板娘闹过离婚呢。”他晃了晃酒杯里的冰块，发出清脆的碰撞声，“换种最不吉利最不恰当的说法，领个证才要几个钱，能一起开头算什么了不起的事情?要是有谁能把我也安排进身后事的计划里那我幸福都来不及……别睬我疼!——哎你就想想，不就是一份文件吗有毒还是带刀啊？他耗费心血做准备，你就点个头换他安心，不值?”  
“可是!”堂本光一显然被这猎奇的思路冲击到了，睁大眼睛好半天做不出回答，只觉得满口胡言乱语却又好像不得不承认这是被自己忽略的一个重要问题。“你知不知道那是什么？那是遗嘱!他在想什么我——”  
“所以我说你死脑筋啊!”长濑恨铁不成钢几乎想把光一的帽子揭开瞧瞧里头都是些什么打乱的绕不开的脑回路。“要解决问题你就找医生去跟个律师较哪门子劲?你不是想他放心吗？成，那你点个头说行比你多做一百倍别的工作都有用。对你来说无法接受，但这对刚来说就是所有安心的客观寄托……力气得用对地方啊。”  
“光一，刚真的很信任你，所以你也相信一下他，相信一下自己吧。”  
他几乎不太能理解堂本光一是怎么做到靠着堪称笨拙的处世方式却把最玲珑心思的堂本刚追到手的，可能八成就是因为堂本刚颜控。有时候在一张结婚申请书上盖章不一定代表深爱，有时候在安乐死注射单上签字也不一定代表憎恨。世间万事无定论，感情就更没有统一标准衡量，去规定怎样做才是爱，怎样才是恨。唯有两个人心意一致，哪怕做着最不被普遍定义接受的事情，其中也有只有自己才能收获的爱存在着的。  
堂本光一被堵得直发愣，下意识想要一字一句的反驳可内心已经先于嘴巴被说服。而且最为堵塞的某个地方也被悄悄通了个口子，堆积的情绪正无声顺着其中流泻，没再急躁围着心口。  
所以他到底在和什么较真过不去呢？早在有了孩子的时候他们就已经知道风险性了，要急躁也根本早就不在这一刻。原本还一直担心刚不会适应突如其来的责任与婚姻，到头来居然是自己没绕过心坎……  
他堂本光一这辈子在刚面前就没法自信，爱得卑微，姿态低伏。总想给刚最好的东西，总想让刚跟着自己不后悔，总给自己制定着越来越高的标准，长年累月积压，却从没想过刚默默注视自己的所有的付出时真正在意的是什么。

-【是我也好好的。】

眼眶饱胀着酸涩感，呼吸也凝重，搭在桌面的手渐握成拳。  
有家的意义或许就在此，去成为一个人的担心，去成为一个人的牵挂，去成为一个人的心疼。长濑轻叹，喝干了酒杯里面的残酒。估计光一来的时候心情差纯粹在闭着眼睛瞎点单，结果上来了一扎特大杯，容量惊人。他不无遗憾地发现自己虽然躲掉了第二摊，却也一点没少喝。

 

“所以回家去吧，赶紧挪个位置，把夜生活让给我们这些孤独无依的单身汉。”

 

堂本光一回到家时几近深夜。时间点若放在他以前的单身生活里其实还算早，再打上两小时游戏都绰绰有余。但结婚以后作息改变，于是就该归为很晚了。  
他轻轻打开玄关大门，一手还提着盒甜点蛋糕。是从那家店里带出来的，老板虽然厨艺尴尬，可夫人却心灵手巧，每日限定那几个小蛋糕摆在橱窗里很是诱人。屋里很暗很安静，只有客厅沙发边上的地灯散发出温暖的光线。pan本缩着脑袋蹲在茶几旁边，听见动静就敏锐抬起脑袋，直直盯向门口，认清是谁后啪嗒啪嗒小步子跑到面前，轻轻叫唤一声后绕着脚边打了个转。  
刚在等他回家，却熬不住困意缩在沙发上睡着。他身上盖着件薄毯，落地灯昏黄的光照在侧脸，长长的睫毛在脸颊下投射一小片阴影。似乎安眠，但又微微蹙着眉心不大安稳。堂本光一把外套和蛋糕搭在一边，慢慢走了过去，站在沙发边上望着刚的侧脸，良久缓缓蹲在他面前。  
十五年了，年少青涩，到如今血脉相连。堂本光一见过刚许多种变化的姿态，但无论是哪一个刚，闭上眼睛陷入睡梦时的样子都跟小时候一样地干净纯粹。他把薄毯的边角拉起往上盖了些许，忽然想到很多年前拍电视剧时自己好像就是这样在边上看着刚的。  
小光一不如同伴从小待过剧团有经验，对导演的讲解分析也朦胧且一直半解。只是记忆太深刻，他至今仍然能回忆得起那些导演说“禁忌的爱”“危险”“克制”等词语时的语调和神情。十四岁的少年来不了老道多层次的演技，即便被灌输了一堆内容也消化无能，他后来也就坐在那儿望着床上的刚了，大脑放空，用平时静静待在刚身边时的状态，几乎自暴自弃。  
可一条拍完后却意外得到了导演赞赏。  
或许命运一直都有隐隐的暗示，他跟刚参演了那两个少年的故事，走了跟两个少年一样却又不一样的人生。堂本光一回过神来时自己的手指已经正轻轻摩挲在刚的唇边，描着一道优美动人的曲线。  
很软，很滑。  
他凑近，微微俯身，落地灯的光线大半被他背部遮挡，宛如圈住了自己的睡美人。刚的气息很平稳，带着独特的线香气味。离得愈近愈鼻息交错。这一回并不是在泳池边，也不在镁光灯夺目耀眼的舞台，没有摄像头和诸多人围观，只有不被打扰的两个人。唇瓣轻轻挨上，一点点接触的肌肤仿佛可以彼此缠绵着融化。但是也如同蜻蜓点水般，堂本光一没有任由自己亲吻下去，只是稍稍蹭了一下刚的嘴唇，就顾及到什么般迟疑地移开。  
可脖子被一只手勾住，他忽而僵直，像被当场抓包的小偷。  
“怎么不继续呢？”  
声音很近也很轻缓，就在耳边，带着朦胧转醒的困意。面前人不知何时睁开了双眼，倒影着灯光的眸子正盯着夜归人瞧。  
难闻，会呛到你。堂本光一没躲，低声说，自觉身上烟味太重。  
房间偌大，两个人却缩在这个角落，在极其亲密的距离范围内说小话。堂本刚安静地看着光一，搭在脖子上的手慢慢滑下来摩挲光一的面部轮廓。  
他也并没有睡得很安稳，好几次觉得有人回来时转醒却发现是错觉。不知不觉短短几个月的婚姻就让自己习惯了屋里有另外一个人存在。他不仅不会觉得变扭碍事，反而只是看着光一走来进出或者坐在沙发上看F1的身影就能觉得无比踏实。  
其实有件事没来得及跟你说。  
嗯?  
每次吵架之后和好的时光总是温馨，让人腻在其中般，只是相互望着就觉得幸福。堂本刚对他轻轻笑了起来，拉住了光一的一只手，而后在他略带疑惑的视线里把他的手带入薄毯的遮掩下。  
“宝宝今天会动了。”  
他笑吟吟看着光一原本疑惑的脸上闪过的震惊，感受到覆盖在自己隆起的肚子上的手也僵直，丝毫不敢用力。堂本光一几乎以为自己幻听，直直盯着刚看了好久想确认是不是在开玩笑。但是刚的手就盖在自己的手背，认真地陪他等。  
轻轻的一小下，如鱼尾扫过。  
跟光一爸爸打过的第一个招呼。  
堂本光一呆愣愣地望着自己手心，上一秒心情激动下一秒又开始怀疑方才是不是错觉，傻了似的要再摸一次，却被刚不客气地拍了下脑袋说你当是游戏机的还能陪你玩?  
但这就是希望啊。他们的孩子在慢慢长大，以后也要会爬会走会活蹦乱跳，会缠着爸爸要陪着玩耍，会无忧无虑健健康康。未来一家三口的构想蓝图里，他们也要和店老板一样拍张全家福，而且谁也不能少。

 

我答应你，堂本光一认真地望着刚的眼睛，可你也得好好的。

要一起陪孩子长大，要一起送它上学，要一起听它叽叽喳喳说幼稚的故事，要一起看着它把歌唱出来的那一天。

 

堂本刚弯了眉眼，仿佛正谈论的并不是生死大事。只要光一在身边他便有足够的勇敢，无论过去抑或现在。  
轻轻一吻落唇角，他并没有嫌弃光一身上对自己而言有些难闻的烟草味道。

“小床还没做成，明早接着开工吧。”


	12. Chapter 12

二十八.新年

当老师并不是只单方面向学生传道受业解惑便足够，而是需要同样不断吸收陌生领域信息以丰富自身实现共用进步。即便面对着不过年龄平均五岁上下的懵懂孩子，多活了一二十年头的成年人依旧没有时刻保持趾高气昂傲慢态度的资格。

新时代儿童多了不起啊，抱着个移动端每天接受的信息量远不是昭和年代只顾傻兮兮玩闹的人们可比的。加上家长们的素质提高，老师的绝对真理地位早就在以肉眼可见速度日趋蹦跶。如果班上恰巧又碰上个特别能杠的学生，那绝对能算的上是教师生涯里难过的一道坎了。

就比如这是野田老师第一次听说钓鱼还分四季地点——小型鱼在野水，大型鱼在水库；野水用小饵，大水库用大饵；在野水冰钓要用红虫当饵，而家塘冰钓要用面食……

我们班的佳茉家里莫不是开捕鱼店的?野田老师坐在孩子中间捧着小画册，嘴角抽搐听着坐对面的小姑娘认真科普纠正画册上面的错误。一节普通的介绍动物的课节奏被破坏得很干脆，野田老师上课前还因追星缘故能比其他老师多了解鱼类而自信可以上出一堂生动有趣的课，万没想到现在却被学生的知识储备量秒杀个干净。她咬咬牙想要稍微挣点面子拿出杀手锏虎纹恐龙王给孩子们介绍，可一句“孩子们猜猜这个叫什么”都没出口，佳茉就手指紧跟着戳图很积极地比划抢答说这个我家里有好多条哦！鱼缸这么这么高呢!

特别卖力，连脚尖也踮起来，都无法表示出超出自己身高范围的数值。

所以家里大概真的是卖鱼的，而且是店面开的特别大都能连锁的那种。

鱼类知识储备过于丰富的责任若全部草率一码归于某位热衷养鱼的家长恐怕不大公平，因为堂本刚的确没有奢侈的闲暇时间领着女儿共同分享爱好更别说做如此专业细致地亲身传授。放假前最后一堂课把野田老师噎得够呛的小恶魔此时正抱着小铲子闷头撅湖边上因低气温而略僵硬的泥土，弄得一手泥泞不说脸也成了花猫。吭哧吭哧努力半天挖个坑，那边一声铿锵有力的“宝宝过来看!”的招呼传来，致力于投身挖穿地表伟大事业的小家伙才慢吞吞转过身瞧才钓到大鱼心情正激动跟老友欢呼着的爷爷。

是不是特别大!

……唔。

小佳茉蹲在鱼桶边，大眼睛小心翼翼又警惕地盯着正垂在鱼钩上活蹦乱跳垂死挣扎的鲶鱼。光生爷爷伸过去递到面前哄骗她摸一把，花猫脸瞬间挤出个嫌弃的表情小脑袋瓜当拨浪鼓高频率摇晃着表示拒绝。

如果每年都有那么固定一个月的时间被迫陪着出来钓鱼，那么就算生活在沙漠的人也能做到对钓鱼知识了如指掌。孙女跟儿子都有洁癖，堂本光生不无遗憾地自力更生将鱼从钩上解下来。好在老友深山够捧场，在边上一声夸加一声赞倒也能满面红光。

——那可不是，现在还有几个小孩子愿意陪我们这帮老家伙出来玩?

原话如上。

放眼水库堤坝百米开外的零散垂钓者里愣是找不到一个头发全黑的，而堂本先生身边带着的软乎乎的小朋友简短干脆有力地拉低了区域平均年龄。深山先生瞧着丫头一直安静乖巧蹲在边上玩的模样，早就咋舌羡慕起来，还惋惜自己家的小辈们没几个愿意陪他们费时间闲耗。现在的年轻人都要强独立，没有让父母帮忙带孩子的习惯。而堂本家情况特殊能时不时把孙女留在身边照顾，便让这个活到这个年龄段的朋友们颇为艳羡。

光生自然高兴，抓起纸巾给小茉擦脸上的泥巴叮嘱注意安全，嘴上还打着哈哈说都一样的她爸爸以前不也没功夫陪我么。

世界上的所有人生大概都一直保持着某种微妙的平衡。以前跟老友出来钓鱼，光一较同龄人要更早地出去工作自己身边总孤零零，比起别人父子亲热便显得颇为寂寞。二十多年过去光一依旧不大喜欢来湖边，但光生身边却多了个小尾巴，要他去费心照看，倒弥补了许多因为儿子过分早熟而缺失关怀照料的遗憾。

但是带小孙女跟带儿子还是有区别的——毕竟是个宝贝疙瘩比不得男孩子能糙养，训不得凶不得还得有求必应。光是每天把小茉带出门玩堂本光生就要听妻子好一顿唠叨。鲫鱼正在桶里挣扎，恰在此时每隔一小时来一通的电话响起。堂本光生擦干净手接起，正要跟妻子说小茉玩着呢放心没事而且晚上可以烧鲫鱼汤，可好巧不巧小佳茉皱皱鼻子拧出个丑兮兮的表情，对着自己打了老大个喷嚏。

然后第二个，拦都拦不住。

特别清晰地透过话筒传到对面且无限放大。

水边冷，又是冬天，小孩子抵抗力差点吹点风都很容易感个冒。喜代子夫人在那头情绪敏感地咆哮了什么内容深山不得而知，他只眼睁睁见老友边连声应和“没冻着她”边手忙脚乱在自己椅背一通翻找摸出件粉色的小外套给孙女穿上，还一手收玩具铲子拎鱼桶一手拉丫头说乖奶奶催你回家了明天再来玩。

又不是我想来玩的。小佳茉嘟嘟囔囔踩着湿漉漉的泥巴，走路东倒西歪一手被爷爷紧紧提溜着才不至于脚软平地摔个狗啃泥——她也很想跟野田老师说能不能带她一起去看演唱会，如果可以的话。

那样自己就能跟爸爸们待在一起跨年，而不是被孤零零丢在这边每天枯燥地陪爷爷大冬天还跑出来钓鱼。

堂本家一直过着跟别人家相反的日历，每逢年末都是两个大人最为忙碌的时刻也是最顾不上自己的时刻。之前再不济家里还能留一个人陪她，现在两个都一块早出晚归起来。pan能不被送走的待遇比及小佳茉优厚不少，毕竟人家给盆狗粮就能好好地待在一处自给自足丝毫不用人操心。她年纪更小一点的时候不知事也就罢了，在爷爷奶奶跟前和在爸爸们跟前没什么区别反正到点就睡。可是身边小朋友们都开开心心跟父母过节日，讨论着要去哪里玩，一番对比下来小佳茉便不大情愿被送走。她提前好多天仔细观察刚爹爹的语气存着今年能有个例外的侥幸心理，可听到野田老师兴奋地跟园长奶奶提及要去东蛋跨年的话时，那点小侥幸也随着没放稳当不小心倒掉的积木块摔下去。

果不其然，三天之后光一爸爸一大早就将尚在小卧室暖和被窝里睡得懵懂的小同学抓出来，提溜着刚爹爹前一晚收拾出来的小行李箱把她往车后座一塞，踩着油门直接一路飚回老家。

不得不说刚爹爹特别贴心，连睡觉搂着的兔子都给带上了。

去年是阳子奶奶家，今年就轮到喜代子奶奶家。被单方面专制统治的小茉哪怕半路终于睡醒认清楚状况了在后座扑腾着要挠人反抗也阻止不了悲惨命运前进的路程。对别人做了这么过分的事情最起码得安慰一下吧？可堂本光一送人来得快走得更快，那头接了通电话这边把箱子交给光生叮嘱了几句事项，连跟女儿道别都顾不上就戴上帽子抄起车钥匙走人。喜代子妈妈冲出厨房连声喊光一吃完饭再走，可红色车尾溜得潇洒，留抹颜色就没影了。

“爸爸要工作才能赚钱养家养你啊。”

回家路上的中学校门口，祖孙俩在路边一人捧着一个草莓大福对着啃，堂本光生如此安慰明显好几天都处于失落情绪当中的小茉。小佳茉低头小口小口咬饼皮，拧着劲儿般垂着眼睫毛连带着不给爷爷搭理。堂本光生见她闹别扭颇无奈，这些天光一往家里打电话时小孙女都硬着脾气不肯跟爸爸说句话，可电视里播到新闻采访时故作不在意的小家伙又偎在沙发后边眼巴巴地瞧，自己跟妻子看见后根本忍不住心疼酸涩。

这是光一以前上的学校，但由于很小就去东京去演艺圈打拼，估计他自己也没留下多少关于上学的记忆。连堂本光生都不大能回忆起来小儿子上中学是个什么模样，好像只短短几面相见后时间匆匆便流逝，孩子的童年与青涩未来得及被留住就已经转眼成为了大人。虽然不大相同，但堂本光生好像稍微能够与孙女取得些情感上的共通。那时候家人都不敢打扰本就压力大的小儿子，连打电话过去时都要来回挑上好几遍时间点生怕打扰到光一难得的休息。二十年前的父亲惦记儿子到二十年后的女儿想念爸爸，缘分也在跟他们家开着兜兜转转的玩笑一般。

冬天的风很冷，即便多加了件小棉袄也只能勉强抵御风寒，手里的大福饼更没了出炉时的暖热。小茉在面前闷脑袋啃饼皮，盯着自己脚尖，好半天才抬起眼睛，软软地小声对爷爷说：“我不会花爸爸很多钱的，他们回家不好吗？”

小茉相貌轮廓跟光一小时候长得很相似，夕阳在路尽头低垂光线昏暗下来时光生甚至有了种穿越到多年以前对着小儿子的错觉。以前也常有老友因小儿子长相太过秀气而调侃自己养了两个女儿，可他那个儿子天生好强，越长大性格越与外表不相符合地冷硬，且从不肯在人勉强流露出委屈，因此两相比较竟生出些新鲜感。小孙女在认真求证，乌黑的眼珠子很清澈，可堂本光生被童真的疑问弄得哑然，蹲在她跟前时无从解答，只感觉手里的鱼桶里又垂坠地扑腾了几下。

而路边恰有放课后的中学生背着书包骑着自行车路过，在身旁洒下一串笑语铃音。

 

 

宝宝不慌脱衣服来把水喝了。

都叫你不要带她出去吹风这要是着凉了我看你怎么跟光一他俩交代……哎呦怎么还咳嗽了？过来这边暖和奶奶给拍拍……还什么鱼不鱼的放厨房不就行了?!

喜代子等到祖孙俩回家了就连珠炮弹似的数落起粗心大意的丈夫。小茉自打出生起就身体不好，她根本不放心丈夫带孙女出去乱晃，大冬天地要是生个病可不是小事，于是在电话里听见打喷嚏就提心吊胆着。妻子全身心都牵挂在小茉身上，光生自知理亏一点没反驳，拎着鲫鱼钻厨房去免得再火上浇油。

脸脏手脏，还咳嗽，跟光一送来时精神十足的小丫头判若两人。光一和刚把孩子放在这里要是照顾不好怎么让他们放心?喜代子气不打一处来，念叨着明天再也不会让丈夫胡闹，自己带小茉去洗热水澡，上上下下冲了个干净沐浴乳洗得香喷喷小脸都蒸得红润才罢休，套上睡衣吹干头发抱去卧室让她自己玩会晚饭好了来叫她。

和蔼可亲关上房门后扭头就变脸去对罪魁祸首较真儿了。

佳茉对着房门有点犯傻，吸吸鼻子后手脚并用爬上床翻书看。她睡的是光一爸爸以前的房间，有跟隔壁姑姑不一样的很男孩子气的简约风格，就是现在堆了一小堆毛绒娃娃显得颇为格格不入。刚爹爹以前的卧室她也住过，不像这边书架上堆得全是些枯燥无趣的理科书籍与赛车杂志。但两个相隔异地的卧室都有一个同款星象仪，据说是光一爸爸送的礼物，只不过刚爹爹的那一个被自己不小心玩坏了。她在并不宽敞的单人床上磨蹭了一会从枕头边摸出来小猪崽子存钱罐，抱在手里晃了晃，然后拧开底座，稀里哗啦掉出来一大捧硬币。

5，10，50，100，500……

票价多少来着？

小茉不想缠着本来就很劳累的爸爸们乱提要求给他们添麻烦，但在幼儿园支棱着耳朵听野田老师聊天时知道好像买票就可以跟爸爸一起跨年了。五岁儿童偷偷摸摸进行着攒钱大业，尽管她连怎么买票怎么去都不知道，只唯一清楚好像这样做就能拥有和爸爸们在一起的几个小时时间。

可惜那个数字对佳茉而言太过庞大，硬币没数完自己就已经被光一爸爸打包送到爷爷奶奶家了。其实愿望很简单，不用小朋友说的那样有很多礼物，也不用给一个厚厚的红包，她仅仅希望眼花缭乱电视节目里漂亮的哥哥姐姐们倒计时时爸爸也能陪在旁边。可惜天不遂人愿，自己的家长的时间好像本就应当属于更多人，野田老师都比她更能够拥有。

所以也会小小地怨念着啊。

爷爷奶奶家的日子跟家里比起来只会更宽松不会更严格，想干嘛干嘛，还不会被刚爹爹盯着喝难喝的牛奶或者限制看动画片的时间。光生爷爷钓的鲫鱼被熬成鲜美泛白的汤，喜代子奶奶盛了好大一碗给孙女说这能驱寒。可能身为父母的人在子女长大成家后总会存在补偿般的心理。以前光一总不沾家，更难得聚在一处吃个团圆饭，喜代子多年来的遗憾全都倾注弥补在小茉身上，恨不得把亏欠的唠叨跟叮嘱照料一次性填满。桌子比家里的高不少，爷爷给加了好几个坐垫小佳茉才堪堪趴在桌沿抱着海碗喝汤，一张脸埋进去都绰绰有余。父女俩的吃相都猫一般秀气，喜代子的心理得到了无比的满足，过了把当年儿子不在身边能投喂的瘾。她兀自絮叨，说什么小孙女都应，又或者胡乱点着头，真正听进去多少不得而知。

其实她有点想家了，很想跟pan一起在小区花园玩，很想跟光一爸爸看自己看不懂的赛车，而且她已经很久没有刚爹爹哄着睡觉过了。爷爷奶奶家再亲近终究不是自己最熟悉的地方，佳茉把一大口鱼汤吞进鼓胀的小肚子，连带着把想回家的话也咽下去。

说出来的话奶奶会不开心吧……大概会以为自己不想跟她呆在一起。

“明天不跟爷爷一起胡玩了，奶奶带你去买新衣服。”喜代子收拾碗筷时还眼神扫过装作没听见的丈夫，转向小茉时语气又柔和，“快新年了咱们小茉得穿的漂漂亮亮的……想要什么礼物奶奶都给你买。”

软软的头发也被揉了揉，小茉交出海碗眨巴眨巴眼睛没吭气，好像在琢磨心思。喜代子端着碗筷回厨房，她坐在桌沿边纠结一阵子，又手脚并用从高背椅爬下来，脚步踯躅地挪到厨房门边，手扒着门框，盯着喜代子背影，嘴巴张开又闭上。

“我……”

小家伙的勇气好不容易鼓到嗓子眼，光生爷爷却一边拿着手机接电话一边走过来，还轻轻拍了拍她肩膀，于是又被无情打断——“是爸爸的电话，找你呢。”

孩子即使放在父母家堂本刚与堂本光一依旧不能你完全放心，每天都定时抽空打来电话问候。只可惜小佳茉闹着别扭生光一爸爸的气，一直不肯接电话，光生与喜代子便也只能找借口跟光一说孩子已经要睡了。

放在门框的手缩回来，湿漉漉的眼睛移在光生手里的手机上。小茉明显产生了剧烈动摇，脚上穿的兔子拖鞋耳朵也跟着抖了抖，身心都透露出特别想接这个电话的渴望。但骨气不能丢，佳茉相当具有原则性地往后躲。而光生爷爷无比明白孙女心思，心思玲珑地补了一句：“是刚哦。”

堂本光生不得不承认自己儿子某些行事作风的确不大靠谱，三十多岁的男人了还幼稚得能把自己闺女招惹生气。妻子几天前还特意打电话回去训斥小儿子，责怪他对小茉照顾太粗心。那边光一很无奈，说经纪人催他回来赶行程自己也没有办法。事已至此挽回也成了难题，即便光一好几次都想道歉，小茉却不肯理睬也不给机会了。另一个字眼吐出来时堂本光生看见孙女的眼睛都发亮，觉得有门道顺势把手机递过去。然而他还是草率低估了一个五岁孩子的记仇本领——期待归期待，可最为信赖的刚爹爹绝对也是把自己丢在这儿的帮凶啊！而且都是跟光一爸爸一伙的坏人!小茉分明听见听筒熟悉嗓音唤着“Yoshimi”的声音，心里想爸爸想得紧，眼眶也续起委屈的光点，但还是死死扣着门栏把脑袋摇得更凶了，生怕自己稍微停下来就会控制不住接了电话般。

“……啊……她困了要睡觉今天玩得累了……嗯好你明天打过来吧……没事她奶奶明天带她去逛街……你们忙你们的。”堂本光生没强迫，安静地等了一会见小茉态度依旧坚决便自己委婉回绝。孩子的脾气是五月的天，一会晴一会阴，方才各种不配合，见到自己跟爸爸说上话了又一副想听的样子。堂本刚心知肚明女儿在闹脾气，因而没有过多纠缠便寒暄几句结束通话。堂本光生轻叹，关了手机后还没站起，手臂就被只小爪子微微摁住。

“爸爸会回来嘛？”

小佳茉面露期待，把准备问奶奶的问题抛给爷爷。

成人面对儿童时果然不是因为经验阅历丰富就可以做到对所有问题给予答案的。堂本光生再次卡了壳，一点不忍心让孙女失望。他颇为难地抬眼望着厨房里忙活的妻子，挠了挠鼻子，干咳一声，打算从肚子里为数不多的几条理由里搜刮出来一个又好又不伤害人的。可正寻思，手臂上的重量一轻。堂本光生还没挑好借口，抬头看见面前的小茉已经嘟起嘴巴，不待他唤，便鼓着脸蛋扭头跑回光一的旧卧室了。

都是坏爸爸。

 

 

堂本刚正坐在观众席的第三排座椅位置，盯着结束通话的界面发呆，坠着的小太阳挂链也晃来晃去，孤单地发出铃铛声下一秒又被场馆音响里回荡的动静淹没。助理匆匆走来告知晚饭便当已经送到乐屋，他才回过神点点头慢吞吞站起来从通道离开。

他知道舞台上跟导演更改灯光设备的堂本光一在高处往下瞧了离开的自己一眼，并且十分钟之后就看见光一也紧跟后脚回到东蛋乐屋。

每逢年末人多事杂，事务所工作跟团控挤在一处更是千头万绪，过道上随便抓一个工作人员问的话他自己都分不大清楚到底是来忙活哪头的活计的。外边来来往往都是人，吃个饭的功夫经纪人也要进出上两三回就差站在边上盯着人进食了。

因此真不怪光生总用同一件借口敷衍小茉，真正忙碌起来时堂本刚他们连自己都快顾不上了更别提怎么去照料一个小的。

经纪人第四次确认了事宜后走出门一刻不停息地接着打电话，乐屋里难得落个耳根清净，一直坐在对面扒饭的堂本光一方抬头问：“还是没接?”

有点心虚。

堂本刚掀了眼睫不凉不热地看了他一眼，又继续垂眼戳了戳面前的咖喱饭，淡淡说：“爸爸接了啊，你问谁呢？”

堂本光一被噎得够呛，咀嚼的腮帮子也鼓鼓囊囊，好半天吞咽下去想要为自己正声又自知理亏。他往桌子方向挪了挪椅子拉近距离意欲表达反省，可门口建桑招招手说让刚跟他过去一下，于是自己又被对方果断抛下独自扔在房间里。

我错了真的错了大错特错痛心疾首可以么？过往搬运器材的staff路过，略微讶异地瞥见阴沉着脸捣土豆的人，虽然不晓得发生什么状况，但也自以为是地不由得感叹起艺人工作的辛苦与不容易。

说实话，父母怎么可能舍得长时间跟孩子分离？以前年轻不懂事，现在有了小女儿堂本光一自己才更明白为何母亲总盼望他回家，并且小心试探询问这次能在家里呆多久期盼多留一日是一日。把小茉送回父母家的决定他们也纠结很久，亦很想能一家人聚在一处过个新年，直到实在照顾不了才无奈把人送走。刚每天都会惦记孩子，稍许闲下来时就心神不定的，倘若掐指算算，还真没有过那一次像现在这样跟女儿小十天没个联系。

当然省事，不用操心小家伙的生活起居，也不用频繁看表担心工作时间会持续到深夜会不了解，更不用硬着头皮保证每天营养高质量却费时费力的早午饭自己随便糊弄糊弄就了事……

“啊，是给我家儿子买的，他喜欢。”副监督见堂本光一背着手拿着话筒晃过来好奇围观便热情介绍，“我也不知道哪里有卖的，还问了他同学，饶了好远的呢。”

变形金刚提在手里沉甸甸。堂本光一尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，五步开外的刚背着吉他低头调弦仿佛对这一切丝毫没看见。

得，他们的这个家长当得挺失败。

十几年来的年末全是这么过来的，忙碌不歇，开演唱会，跟着前辈初诣，隔天接着工作，一个盛大奢侈的生日后匆忙回家探望。偏女儿出生后这些习以为常的惯例也悄然被要求着发生改变。小茉呱呱坠地第一个新年他跟刚连夜赶回去过，阳子妈妈瞧见两人风尘仆仆面色疲惫的样子吓了一跳，知道是他们自己开的车后更是直接三令五申不许再这么折腾。

开脱的借口要多少有多少。不光是女儿，自打进入演艺圈后他们对家人的亏欠就在每日俱增。

察觉到颈边有脑袋靠近，堂本刚手指灵活地摁了黑屏。刚鲜有的不给看手机的举止让堂本光一有点委屈，但那一瞥眼足够让他认清楚打开的相册里笑容灿烂的小宝贝是谁。

“别挨着我，我又不想跟你说话。”堂本刚往里边挪了挪，还微微推了人一把，只是轻微感冒下的鼻音软软的，一点气势也没有。场地有无数双眼睛，若聚在一处便太扎眼，更何况陆续还有事务所后辈赶来，本想打招呼但又却步，只犹豫地在远处微微鞠躬问好。

堂本光一不管这些避嫌不避嫌的烦心事，反正他们早就是是领过证结过婚实打实的两口子，他也不稀罕玩些真真假假的样子给别人看。刚比自己更离不了女儿，这遭算是自己连累的。刚一不笑堂本光一心里就发慌，跟着挪了一个位子挨近，小声道：“可我想跟你说话。”

没皮没脸没羞没臊，耍无赖似的，偏这人总一副理直气壮的认真模样。

距离近，馆内交替闪烁的灯光下有人微微红了耳根。堂本刚本就没认真怪他，心里想女儿才一直不大精神。而光一锲而不舍黏过来这戳戳那捣捣分散他注意力，些微排遣了思念的情绪。也是，习惯了三人家庭，自己也快忘记二人世界是种什么感觉了。他手搭在旁边椅背，晃了晃搭起的二郎腿，挑眉上下打量着光一一身运动套装的土气打扮，半晌慢悠悠说：“要跟我聊?”

“嗯。”

“行，那先叫爸爸。”

还刻意放粗了嗓音。

果不其然身边方才还纠缠不休的人在语必后瞬间炸了毛，一脸不可置信地盯着自己，精致漂亮的五官轮廓此刻诡异地纠结在一处传达着“你口味真重”“懒得理你”和“要是在家里我可能还陪你玩一玩”等复杂信息。堂本光一千言万语化为一言难尽哆嗦伸着的手指，之后发现自己真的找不到什么词来堵刚的嘴就直接跺跺脚插着外套口袋急速走开。

装作听不见身后传来的拍椅背与闷笑。

“怎么这么不禁逗呢？”堂本刚笑得肩膀发抖，揉了把眼角对着光一背影喃喃。

 

 

演唱会要连着开，堂本刚与堂本光一终究还是没办法在当天回家。好在事务所人多，又都是从小一起长大的熟人，在外打拼多年这里也算个可供栖身的大家庭了。待在热闹的地方寂寞便会比两个人时少很多。跨年结束的后台东山前辈一边发钱一边不满地碎碎念以后能不能出台规定已婚有子女人士禁止再来领红包。

他明明说的很大声，明明很有针对性，可站在跟前的两个堂本一边附和一边云淡风轻地把两个红包收进兜里，坦荡荡程度不输于城岛leader。

新的一年的开头何必和钱过不去?

冬天的温度不好熬，零点过后更冻人。两人跟大部队道别时堂本刚上下帽子口罩大衣围巾裹得严严实实手里还抱着个暖手袋，与身边只穿件轻薄皮外套的堂本光一形成鲜明的季节对比，随身带的几个包全也在堂本光一手里提着。因为明天还要工作，前后辈们体谅地没有刻意拖延他们非得参加聚会。毕竟这团人太少，就算只抽出个人参加也耽误事。东山前辈甚至体贴的送他们去了车场，路上三言两语聊着关心两人的工作生活。他眼见着刚的体质变得如此怕冷着实心疼，这孩子以前可是为了时尚什么暴露嚣张的装扮都豁的出去。“小家伙留在家?”东山想起来那个粉雕玉琢小姑娘便问，而堂本光一摇摇头：“在我爸妈那。”

东山了然地点点头，怅然叹口气拍了拍光一的肩膀。他也有一双女儿，深知职业会带来的陪伴的不便。可自己有妻子留在家中尚能减缓压力，落到光一和刚这儿就只有无奈了。“没关系，大点了就好了。”他安慰后辈，尽管帮不上什么忙。堂本光一笑了笑说好，拉开副驾座车门让刚进去，自己再转到对面和前辈道别后开车离开。

新年的气息在商家路人以及连绵的汽笛声中传递，等红绿灯时还能见到从东蛋散场仍然处于激动情绪的人。堂本光一手指轻轻敲在方向盘，绿灯亮起踩油门前进，而此时副驾座人等着的电话也接通了。

 

“喂妈是我，新年好……对才结束，回家路上呢，光一开车在……你们吃过了?……嗯明天结束我们回去……”

 

“小茉呢？…………不用叫她了让她睡吧挺晚了……嗯好您也早点休息。”

 

连开两场，加上感冒，刚的嗓子已经有点发哑，说话的声音也很轻缓。通话结束后堂本光一微微侧眸，见他依旧情绪低落手指微动，甚至当真考虑起自己叫声爸爸哄他开心的可能性。他也不是一点也不惦记宝宝，只是倘若自己也跟着垂头丧气的话那就真的别想好起来了。正两相纠结，身边人开口：“我们晚上吃什么？要订年夜饭外卖吗？”

堂本光一颇为错愕，一时间居然没反应过来刚的意思。而堂本刚把手机上面的外卖在他面前晃晃：“就算只剩两个人也得把年过了吧？别拿便当糊弄我不然跟你过日子也太寂寞了点……哦还有pan在家里。”

富士山小嘴微微嘟起，出人意料地挺能想的开，又或者他也不想让光一跟着自己难受另寻排遣。再怎么着也比没结婚的时候连个落脚地都固定不下来的状况好很多，最起码他们是很确定地陪在对方身边的。堂本光一抬了抬帽檐笑：“冰箱还有菜呢，回去做吧。”

他看见自己最喜欢的人唇角勾起了特别好看的弧度，还埋怨了他一句“大叔好麻烦”。

这份人生已经很完美了，有尊重自己的父母，有最爱的人，有可爱的孩子。他们可以做一顿美食，等明天女儿回来了给她惊喜。

后备箱装着的是一大堆玩具跟给父母姐姐的保健品与化妆品。那日看见副监督给儿子的礼物，堂本刚与堂本光一就钻去商场搬了一堆回家。头一回当家长，他们也会犯错也会有马虎，也需要不断摸索不断学习。大包小包从停车场拎到家门口不是间容易事，堂本刚抹了把额上的汗水正要开门，跟在自己身后的人却不知道脑回路连上那根神经忽然从后环箍住自己腰身。下一刻有袋子落地，光一倾身含吮他唇舌。

他身上还有在场馆洗澡后的沐浴乳味道。

楼层的感应灯的感应分贝是多少？堂本刚错乱间迷迷糊糊想到了这个问题，唇边溢出的些许黏腻的喘息被堪堪抑制，如同在黑暗中偷情。鼻息交错，光一身上的强悍的侵略感让他无法抵挡腿脚也发软，直到大脑缺氧才稍许推了推光一肩膀让他松开。

新年快乐。

堂本光一目光沉沉，凝视他眼睛无比庄重，好像只是为了说出这句话而已。

堂本刚噗嗤笑出来，轻轻抹了下微肿的唇角，拍了拍光一还扣在腰身的手示意拿下。

我不觉得孤单的，傻子。他戳了戳光一下巴上的胡茬，把那点担心自己的小心思看得门儿清。堂本光一松了手，英挺的眉宇舒展开，弯着眼睛对他笑。

除却女儿，刚其实也就像自己的孩子一样，看着他长大，喜怒哀乐皆与己相关。

十岁是孩子，二十岁是孩子，三十岁四十岁是孩子，往后七老八十掉了牙走不动路，也都是他要哄着照顾着的孩子。

“有这个功夫赶紧帮忙打个下手，”堂本刚摸出钥匙接着开门，还碎碎念，“做个蛋糕给丫头吃，兴许她高兴了还能原谅你。”

堂本光一捡起袋子望着他背影略微不满：“地位这么低?”

“何止，信用度都透支没了。”堂本刚岿然不动拉开门，准备先进去开灯扫开一室黑暗。

 

 

 

 

啪!

啪啪!

啪啪啪!

一只脚才踏进玄关，就有类似彩带一样的东西扑在脸上。堂本刚有点发傻，跟在后边的堂本光一却十分警惕，反应速度极其快地直接把刚拉回自己身边并且立刻去摸灯开关。可速度比不过，有人更麻利地抢先把客厅走廊灯光全部打开，骤然的明亮光线有些刺眼，随之而来的是好几声包围在身边的“新年快乐！”。

哎?!!!

堂本刚眯着眼睛好一阵子适应了光线，看清屋里人后，更呆愣地站在门口，脚边大包小包乱七八糟，颇为滑稽。

自己跟光一的爸爸和妈妈，姐姐们，pan，还有女儿。 她们都笑着举着手里的小彩炮，脸上全是恶作剧得逞的得意劲儿。

他感觉到身边的男人也僵直了。

“爸爸!”小肉团子直楞楞一头扑撞过来，穿着奶奶给买的新裙子就像个洋娃娃。堂本刚下意识弯下腰接住人，用力把她抱起来，还没等好好看看女儿的模样自己眼睛就先湿润模糊一片了。

嘴硬也不管用，他就是想女儿想得不得了。小茉吧唧在自己脸上亲一大口笑嘻嘻，搂着脖子蹭着可劲儿撒娇。堂本刚用力眨几下眼睛，没嫌弃脸上留的带着奶香的口水印子，上下掂掂重量，捏捏她小脸端详说怎么吃胖了。小家伙不乐意噘嘴，堂本刚笑着亲了亲她脸颊额角一秒把人哄开心。

“希美姐跟我说既然你们不方便回去，那我们就过来呗，非死脑筋做什么。”小惠把两个人拉进屋别在门口傻站着。侄女想家想得厉害，堂本惠来父母家探望时看着都心疼，于是跟希美两边一合计，索性两家一块来这边算了。

老家在哪无所谓，人在哪家就在哪。

阳子妈妈还推出来一个蛋糕，招呼光一回来吹蜡烛。堂本光一的脑筋还没转过弯就被希美一把摁坐着了。不用他给刚打下手做蛋糕哄闺女，反倒有人给自己准备好了生日庆祝。坐在刚臂弯的小茉也脆生生地拍手，奶声奶气不大连贯地学着重复喜代子奶奶教她说的话：“爸爸生日快乐！”

父女哪来的隔夜仇?闹这么长时间别扭早就想反悔了吧。堂本光一对着小茉伸出手，堂本刚弯腰把小家伙放到他膝上。

一块吹?

他调整了一下小茉的方向背对自己面对蛋糕，下巴靠在软软的发顶，把女儿紧紧锁在怀里。一大一小两张酷似的脸上下凑一处时就更像两只猫了。丫头对着小蜡烛眼睛也亮晶晶，坐在光一爸爸腿上，旁边有刚爹爹陪着唱生日歌，爷爷奶奶姑姑也都在，好像过生日的人是她一样。

呼!

你有抢拍哦！

生日歌尾音未落完眼皮底子下面的脑袋瓜就不受控制地提前吹了。堂本光一手指勾了把奶油抹在她脸上逗她玩，小茉扭头就往刚怀里躲。堂本刚反应力总算上线，眼疾手快挑起一把糊光一鼻子上。堂本光一脸上一凉瞪大眼睛，还没起来反击就听见刚指使小茉揉了满手张牙舞爪冲自己扑过来。

你们给我放下啊！！希美姐姐拿个红酒杯的功夫扭头看见这仨不着调地哄闹成一团，崩溃地尖叫起来恨不得把这几个脑袋全都摁进蛋糕里埋住。

 

长辈在笑，孩子在闹，pan混夹其中四处蹦跶不知道该帮哪一个阵营立场相当不稳定。而此时不知何处有焰火，正透过落地窗，在新历的夜空上映出最为温柔的形状。

 

 

 

 

二十九.欲期

一个人想要不声不响暂时消失在公众视野不被人察觉很难实现。哪怕把所有准备都做好，扮出没有差错的伪装，骤然失了音讯的事实依旧足够让人狐疑。

更别提是位从十三四岁就以出现在镜头下为生有庞大坚固粉丝基础的国名偶像了。

南瓜酱在剧散后宅在咖啡厅一角翘着二郎腿把手机摁得噼里啪啦响，与某位女士在帝剧门口相看两厌的情绪直到现在依然萦绕不散。“所以她是不是有病？人家证也领了婚也结了孩子也有了日子过得好得很散播谣言有意思？!”

句尾坠了一堆激动的感叹符号，那头ID小野被她连珠炮弹似的质问弄得只能发一个尴尬笑的颜文字符号以表安慰。

曾经天真以为用在事业上升期公开结婚来把天捅个窟窿就是极限，事实证明她们喜欢支持着的人在搞事的道路上从来是一往无前无所畏惧的——他们不仅放着窟窿不补还敢在地上接着跺两脚震上一震。南瓜酱姐姐并不是堂本光一的铁杆粉，非要说起来还跟尚未大学毕业的小野姑娘一样算是略微偏刚先生那一波的，今年却破天荒全程追着另一位行程跑。

没办法，刚先生以一种极为隐蔽的方式悄悄地消失了，虽然对于普通人而言定期综艺节目还在放着广告还在播着看似与寻常无异。fan是多敏感的一帮群体啊，半大点消息放在公里开外都能硬凭借嗅觉给活生生扒出来的神奇物种。她们为这份结合而由衷祝福，可仍不得不承认自己也觉得如此大的一份决定做得太过仓促，并且处处透露出诡异不协调的气息。先前的刚先生的演唱会只仓促办了一场，结婚以后唯听见堂本光一的工作日程一个接着一个往外放，可身边的相方自始至终再不出现。胆小点的姑娘们根本不敢细想，稍微一琢磨就不可遏制联系到无比消极的方向上去。

难道是生病?严重吗？怎么可能没事呢他是多么敬业的一个人啊?！

饭圈戾气自打婚讯公布就每日愈剧，不撕扯上一千八百回合就皮痒不舒坦。一些人眼下更是逮着机会冷嘲热讽，说那位就知道靠着别人养，或者说他怎么有胆缠着人结婚没胆出来认。反击的也不输，一口咬死是堂本光一拖累的，就差堵在剧院门口叫嚣要蹲到本人质问他堂本刚人去哪里了。挑衅姿态有之，幸灾乐祸有之，火上浇油有之，本就在风口浪尖上是是非非纠缠不清，大家伙全在担心千万别是身体出了问题，听见这番言语纵使生气心里也在隐约害怕。

她们仔细看了照常放送的番组，但是没有找到一丝不对头的迹象。硬要深究的话堂本刚的脸色有些苍白，偶尔会没精打采却又与以往随心所欲的作风无异。脸倒是稍微圆了一点，缩在座椅上时依旧显得很小。

哪怕他只露个面，哪怕说句自己不过稍微休息一段时间，都好过让她们兀自臆测心神不定啊。阴郁的气息四处弥漫，急病乱投医之下她们连以前嗤之以鼻的博眼球小道报道都快要信上几分。就在论坛掐得无比疲惫又谁都不肯先认输时，一个人怯生生冒了句话，直接把圈子闷了个死寂。

 

——【会不会因为有宝宝了啊……】

 

 

简简单单，欲言又止，出现在凌乱到分不出敌我的句子堆中，无比扎眼。

奈绪子清晰地记得那天的论坛有长达十分钟的卡顿，没人说话也没人反驳，仿佛是这个人在说一句无比荒谬的话所以所有人都认为脑回路太猎奇，又好像只不过那一段时间所有人都各自有事忙才没有看见发言似的。但是等十分钟一过，重新弥漫充斥起来的硝烟就不是先前嘴炮可比的了。

 

-是不是疯了?有病去治行不行？！

 

-他身体很正常瞎说什么呢？！

 

-……神啊我冷静一下冷静一下……虽然觉得很不可能……可这么一说，好像真的挺像……

 

-?!天告诉我是真的不要让我失望啊！！

 

-随便看了一眼记录气笑了。而且退一万步，堂本光一算哪根葱让我们刚给他生孩子?!平白牺牲?!

 

-楼上又是哪来的疯子?!我看是他拿个孩子要挟光一跟他结婚才对吧！

 

一个可能性微渺到几乎为零的原因此时却在争执中莫名越来越有了叫人相信的力量，每个人都告诉自己这是疯话，但自己越说越察觉到其中最隐蔽的合理。那天南瓜酱激动的消息轰炸闹得奈绪子头脑发懵，硬拉着她熬夜讨论这个消息的可能性，信息量过于庞大让向来思路清晰的自己一时半会也整理不齐全。一点点火种点燃了论坛，随后从这里蔓延出去愈发不可遏制。答案看似很荒谬，却一下子能解释许多不可思议的现象，比如为什么会急着结婚还必须公开，比如为什么早早定好日程的巡演只办了一场，比如为什么工作全都让堂本光一独自担起……

媒记未让人失望，在舆论愈演愈烈的档口曝光出国民双人团的两个人低调出入医院的照片来。事务所方面没有给任何回应，只简短说艺人隐私不予纠缠。然而到了这一步即便不说公众也能猜到十之八九。跟这份合照比起来，结婚风波压根本算不得大新闻。

南瓜酱和茄子君异常兴奋，早顾不得别人的意见与喋喋不休的怨怼，沉浸在自己的喜悦里好多天都平复不了心情，叽叽喳喳议论着未来即将出生宝宝的样貌与性别。

“希望是个女孩子一定特别漂亮!而且光一桑说很喜欢女儿啊！”

“不不不男孩子也好啊！刚先生十几岁的样子可帅了!”

“一定一定要平平安安出生呀！我还想看光一桑当傻爸爸的时候是什么样子呢！”

有人欢喜便有人忧，奈绪子的第一反应却是揪心刚先生的身体以及担忧他能不能抵挡得住极其有限的社会容忍度。她不愿特殊体质人群受过的歧视会有哪怕一丝一毫被施加在本就在于多方磨难抗争的刚先生身上的可能性。舆论炸开锅的档口并非每个人都如同认识的小姐姐般善良大方，谩骂侮辱的人比比皆是。要她们接受喜欢的人结婚已实属不易，更别提骤然得知对方还有了即将出生的孩子升职做爸爸。那个可能才几个月大的小宝宝着实很无辜，没有做错什么而且连这世界的模样都未见过却被一帮不认识的人无端厌恶着。

可无所谓啊，她的爸爸们在期待着她的降生就足够。

【要是以后当老师有机会遇见这孩子的话，我想尽我最大努力去保护她。】野田奈绪子围观群组里的讨论后不知联想到了什么般发送过去一行文字，奈何消息更新速度太快，被立即淹没过去。

各路谣言纷起，当事人却未受干扰。摄影棚里的工作人员来往迅速且专业，化妆师服装师经纪人助理守在旁边，两束镁光灯不断调整位置。摄影师端着机器半蹲，室内人多，但安静高效到只能听见节奏分明的快门声响。

“光一桑，再往这边看一点。”

松崎跟辰巳探头探脑扒在门边往里瞧，便看见眼前有条不紊展开工作的场景。毕竟是职业偶像，虽然说着不喜欢面对镜头但工作效率一如既往高。被围在中间的男人没有平常排练室的邋遢，穿着得体休闲的衣服，胡茬早处理干净，靠在墙上摆着随意的姿势，冷峻着表情，眉眼精致清晰，全靠脸长得漂亮跟低气压气场撑场子，远远望过去如同精致的SD人偶——也只有此时此刻后辈们方不会忘记座长是正儿八经杰尼斯出身了。

堂本光一很配合摄影师工作，把脸往边上转了点弧度。舞台开完后他自己的solo工作一点没停歇，身边位置缺了个人不仅堂本光一觉得空荡连摄影师也不大自在。刚在的时候他根本懒得费脑子，大喇喇站那放空了事当自己是雕塑，如今却偷懒不得。角度跟灯光调整好几次，化妆师又来补妆，反复确认三四趟后监督对着电脑屏幕研究半天觉得完美了才拍拍手收工。站在一边等候的经纪人递去水杯，结束工作了堂本光一脸上方流露疲色，拧开啊杯盖灌几口水，边喝边听经纪人说明后天的行程。

他忙，松崎和辰巳就不敢过来打扰了。平日里私底下打打闹闹没事，但面对工作狂就不行啊。俩人在门口你推我搡嘀嘀咕咕动静又越闹越大的趋势，堂本光一就是想装作看不见也不行。他听经纪人交代完事后便直接走去门口，也不管忽然插话会不会吓到激烈讨论着的后辈直接开口问：“挤这里干什么？”

气息骤然逼近，松崎给吓得一哆嗦，身后辰巳敏捷扶住后背才勉强站住脚跟不晃荡到地上。“啊……那啥……我……”他胡乱整理凌乱思绪笑得发傻，揪了把头发，“我们打算聚餐呢！光一君一起呗！”

话一半真一半假。真的部分是聚餐邀请，假的部分是自己跟辰巳猜拳输了才被迫领到任务。并非堂本光一不好相处——相反年长几岁的前辈性格相当温柔——只是最近出了许多事情光一君十之八九不会同意。町田捉弄他俩硬是把人推来摄影棚，还威胁说如果不把光一君拖来就没晚饭吃。

这怎么拖?他家里什么情况你不晓得??这哪是我吃不吃晚饭的问题，明明就是你们能不能听到八卦的问题!

前辈的戏谑与捉弄就快写脸上了，两个小的眼睁睁看着把自己坑惨的明目张胆的坏心眼逼近却只能认命。果不其然堂本光一想都没想一口回绝，说你们玩去不用等我。

“哎呀哎呀不用多久嘛！”松崎抱住他胳膊试图卖萌，“实在不行……您把刚君一起叫上呗?”

学坏了。

人心不古。

而辰巳瞪大眼睛瞧着松崎——你居然就这么说出来了？！

堂本光一上上下下把他打量，再扫一眼旁边心虚扭头研究电灯开关的辰巳，脑子不用转也明白两个孩子想干嘛了。

无非是外头传言闹开，便被指使来听八卦。

他面带嫌恶地抽出胳膊，还抬脚作势踢松崎小腿，又精准计算留足时间让松崎笨拙闪躲开。

“他忙。”堂本光一摆摆手懒得跟他纠缠就要回去，松崎忙不迭黏在后头追着说：“就是好久没见面有点想念嘛！我们不抽烟不喝酒的您放心而且上次都没见到——”

他指的是上个月堂本刚难得来探班的那一次。人类的求知之魂永远不分性别年龄地熊熊燃烧着，外边传言传疯了，离得近的人更加好奇。他们原本就关心堂本光一总算能开花结果的婚姻，知道可能连孩子都有了的时候愈加激动不已。可惜堂本光一嘴关严实丝毫不走风，缠着撒娇磨蹭也不透露。那日在剧院听staff说瞧见座长跟刚先生一起去停车场了，几个大男生顾不上衣服还没来得及换下来便横冲直撞挤出乐屋追赶。他们远远瞧见一个站在车边的久违的熟悉身影，正要化身为狼扑过去，站在边上的堂本光一敏锐察觉到拉开取代了跑车的SUV车门把人扶进后座，飞快反手关上后堵在边上，转过身挑眉问四个小子造什么反呢。

啊……就……来地下室暖和暖和……不，是透透气……嗯就那啥。

你看我我看你好不尴尬。

时隔多日几个孩子仍然没有放弃寻求答案，堂本光一看着面前执着的脸颇为头疼，甚至有点无奈地想笑。他其实也不是刻意防着这几个热忱心肠的男生或者担心大嘴巴往外乱传，只是知道这件事可能反而会松崎他们自己带来些麻烦。堂本光一至今为止只告诉长濑一人而已，除了信任以外也托付了一份责任。根本不用所谓真心的饭提醒，他比任何人都清楚刚肚子里的孩子难照应。

堂本光一叹了口气，左边手臂被重新抱住，他只能单手用一种极其怪异的姿势摸出来钱包抽出好几张大钞递给松崎，说我不去了你们拿这个回去当我请喝酒。“不是吧老大又来?!”松崎难得面对金钱诱惑无所动摇，他睁大眼睛，无比真诚地凑过去，脸被堂本光一不客气推开也浑不在意地重新挨过来：“您也不用说，点个头呗！点个头就好行不行!”

松崎的声音压得特别低，说悄悄话藏小秘密似的，不让屋里没走的杂志社人员听见。辰巳也可怜巴巴凑过来，就差跺脚赌咒发誓了。

放眼后辈当中也就他们敢不怕自己冷脸本着初生牛犊的劲儿死缠烂打了。堂本光一忽然有些心软，手里的万元钞票也颇递不过去。他其实有听到4u凑一块聊天时热闹地说起话题，什么昨天逛街看到了一件特别漂亮的小裙子想当做礼物买下来，什么等小宝宝长大了能不能扛它去帝剧边上一家好吃的甜品店吃蛋糕，什么想偷偷把座长的红绸打个结给小家伙当秋千玩……

相信我，到时候挨骂的会是你。当时辰巳还拍桌子头脑清醒地发出对最后一条的警告。

所以也还是有一些家庭以外的人们在期待宝宝的降生的吧，没有恶意，且真心实意。

堂本光一吐出一口气，示意两个人站直，还甩了甩自己僵了的手臂。他把几张钞票重新叠了叠不待松崎拒绝就塞进上衣口袋里。松崎张张嘴，一脸写着我想要的又不是钱，正要说什么，却听见堂本光一开口轻声说：“它还小呢。”

哦。

几万块钱还算小?真土豪。

………………嗯? ! ! ! !

辰巳瞬间有种被呛着的窒息感，眼球都要瞪出来。身边消化了其中含义的松崎更是表情滑稽，直直盯着前辈，想要尖叫又生生吞回去恨不得原地蹦几下或者往墙上踹几脚。

光一君憋死人不偿命的毛病跟谁学的?

但堂本光一丝毫不会给予体谅，他在医院第一次拿到诊断书时又不是没被憋过。

俩傻小子神情纠结，连堂本光一拍了拍自己肩膀说所以你们自己玩去别等了，然后转着车钥匙利索地走向停车场消失在视野都没反应过来。

 

 

那还，还叫他一起么？辰巳结结巴巴问，难得没有把前辈嘱托忘干净。

松崎抬手就是一个暴栗。

叫什么叫啊，咱们只管等吧！他喜滋滋的勾着哥们的肩头，晃着那几万块钱决定要好好商量一下该用来给小侄儿买什么做礼物了。

 

 

堂本光一没急着回家，而是先去离家近的超市按照妈妈发来的短信采买了些蔬果。

他走前便把妆卸干净，换上简单的运动上衣外套，压低帽檐推着手推车排在几位主妇身后挑拣水果。东山前辈曾经调侃说才不是光一擅长隐藏，而是别人根本没法想象出生活化的他的样子，也无法把一个烟火气的人跟刻板印象里的小王子对上号，因而难有人能在热闹街区察觉他的存在感。一位老夫人走过来欠身，他还礼貌体贴地把推车往回收挪出位置。

推车里还装了不少零嘴，酸的甜的都有。月份稳定后刚的胃口好了许多，不似以往食不下咽闻着味就吐让人揪心。有时候他还会为难光一，故意般把想吃的东西报了好几家店面，全都是东南西北不顺路的四个方向。堂本光一一次怨言也没有，开车在城市道路间打转硬是全买齐全才回的家。老夫人兴许将这年轻人当成了谁家疼妻子顾家的丈夫，从空隙过来时还笑眯眯夸现在难得见有这么居家的好孩子了。

算吗？堂本光一不大好意思地笑了笑拎小袋葱蒜去结账。他偶尔会产生自己是个普通上班族的错觉，每日工作，然后定时下班，就差留下来赶赴前后辈应酬没做到罢了。他提溜这大包小包，在门口不大方便地调整半天才从裤子口袋摸出家门钥匙，开门进玄关说声“我回来了”，坐在厨房前大桌子边帮忙剥豆子的人懒洋洋回应句“欢迎”。

pan就蹲在脚边，抬起脑袋冲门口吠了一声。

小惠姐姐收拾好干净衣服从阳台回来，见光一到家了便凑过去就这他手翻找到要他买的葱蒜，让他把其余的放冰箱。“啊够了够了。”她扫了眼刚面前的小碗满当当的豆子赶紧叫停单手端走，堂本刚颇有点意犹未尽，拍拍手指沾上的碎屑问还有没有别的事情可以帮忙，小惠头摇的幅度巨大说你去歇着就行等会饭好了叫你。

可是真的会闲出病啊！小惠姐姐背影拦不住，好不容易找到事情解点闷的堂本刚神色郁结，眼瞧着光一也从自己面前路过往厨房钻一把把他拉住。

晃了晃手。

干嘛？

……我无聊。

姐姐跟喜代子妈妈都在忙碌，只有蹲在旁边的pan睁大眼睛看见两个人有点腻歪牵着的手。

堂本刚投来的眼神无比恳切，就差身体力行证明自己能还能连续剥上三斤豆子不带喘。他在家里呆久了觉得骨头都是散的，每天除了弹弹吉他练手跟看书打发时间根本无事可做。姐姐跟妈妈们会接替来家里陪陪自己，可她们一来就把家务事也包了个遍——他甚至对能在家里蹲得住的pan产生了一丝面对前辈式的敬佩。

眼前一花，红红绿绿的东西在眼前闪过。堂本光一在袋子里翻找了什么东西，把哗啦啦几个袋子塞进了刚的怀里。堂本刚犯懵，低头一瞧才认清楚是包棉花糖跟梅干。

喂!你站住!光一!

坐在椅子上的人无比愤慨于被当做小孩子打发的简单粗暴对待方式，而堂本光一躲得迅速即使避开了对方抓挠不休的指尖。

真是……堂本刚扒在椅背扭头盯着光一背影，泄气地踢了踢脚，没管包装袋顺着自己腿掉下去砸在pan的脑门上，太知道光一的拒绝意味才不只是停留在简单的不让他干活层面。

 

这家伙，已经躲了自己很多天了。

 

或许怀孕的人都容易心理脆弱些，又或许连怀孕都是给自己原本就有的心理依赖找的幌子与借口。  
堂本刚很想埋怨自己不争气，因为他发现对光一的依赖和黏腻感几乎与日俱增。他原本算是大半个距离与精神恋爱的奉行主义者，可长时间不能跟光一一起工作，加之身体激素分泌变化，那点小矜持小别扭早不知道被扔到哪个角落。  
很想光一。  
很想很想光一。  
连分别上一天的功夫都会克制不住思念，只有看见他在旁边才会心安。  
堂本刚知道光一工作忙，因而哪怕出差上三四天不回家也不会当着他面把小心思说出口。别看光一嘴上挂着事业优先，堂本刚心里清楚要是他真说了句不想让他离开，光一恐怕真会死脑筋做出些强悍理性也克制不住的事情。  
世界上大概真的存在信息素这样神奇的东西吧？又或者因为有了光一的孩子才会不自觉产生对这个男人的归属感?堂本刚悲哀地发现光一就像是石原医生给自己开的药单上最为特殊的那一剂，能有效镇定所有的不安稳，但又具有上瘾的副作用。  
从他躺在旁边自己才能睡得安稳。  
到他躺在身边自己睡不安稳。  
“他身子这样……你别任性胡闹他知道吗？”  
“…………哎呀知道知道。”  
堂本刚不止一次听见喜代子妈妈悄悄如此叮嘱光一，也注意到光一面对长辈提到敏感话题时不自在的耳根红。母亲教育儿子的情景太过尴尬他只能装作没发现。光一很老实，从他怀孕到现在就没动手动脚过，骤然清心寡欲的做派倒让堂本刚无所适从。他早习惯光一私底下粘人的小毛病，嘴上嫌他烦人内心却也很享受这份亲密的无距离感。要知道这家伙发起疯来的时候可活脱脱一个兽类，然而现在兽类竟然宣称要吃素了?之前孩子不稳大人们忍一忍是理所应当，但直到现在他也没见光一和自己提出过要求。  
是不好意思?还是对一个怀孕的人没兴趣?  
没事干的时候堂本刚脑子里就容易打转些稀奇古怪的念头，乐观一阵悲观一阵。是结婚过日子，又不是谈恋爱耍脾气，性生活也是需要被严肃纳入考虑范围内的。圈子里多少美女艺人盯着光一瞧，堂本刚的危机感不是一点点。再加上邻里闲话听多了，什么妻子怀孕丈夫出轨夜不归宿的事情也成了他担忧的一部分。  
但光一每天都回家，每天都在他枕头的另一边睡得安稳，身上干干净净，没带回来丝毫别人的味道。  
而且清晨醒来时分，堂本刚会感觉到抱着自己的人的身体某一部分在蓬勃彰显对自己的需求。  
我帮你啊。  
不，不用。  
每逢此时，分明还未睡醒的人总在迷迷糊糊间哑着嗓子摁住他的手，走路都不大稳当地逃似地钻进浴室好一通冷水冲。偶尔冲得急了些，就能听见光一在里边连续打了好几个喷嚏。  
可是你不需要我还需要啊。堂本刚没由得怨念起来，又不大好意思缠着劳累的光一提这码事，好像显得自己很急切似的。光一有意避着他，近几天连基本的亲吻与拥抱也没有。方才自己牵着他手，光一手指都是僵硬的。悄悄用指尖在他掌心挠了一下，光一躲得比摸火还快。  
产检时石原医生说，宝宝已经很稳定了。  
堂本刚心里憋的慌，但还是没把这话跟光一说出口。饭后他坐在沙发上看一天内只被允许一小时的电视节目，头脑却是放空发呆的。忽而脚下温热，他低头，看见光一端着盆蹲在自己面前，把自己的脚放进热水里。  
还按摩着跟医生学来的穴位。  
柔顺的发顶就在面前。堂本光一没觉得蹲着难受，很专注地按摩，还问这个力度行不行。堂本刚有时睡觉会半夜小腿抽筋，疼得脸色发白，堂本光一就去学了一手本领回来，每天这样按摩着症状也缓解很多。只有两个人在家时彼此都早已习惯，可现在姐姐妈妈都在场，堂本刚脸上害了臊，微红了脸却拦不住光一例行公事。喜代子妈妈路过时看见了怔愣一下，怕两个孩子不好意思相当体贴地转身就走还一并拽走了试图看热闹的女儿。  
“堂本家是不是容易出痴情种啊？”小惠掰着手指头戏谑母亲，“我爸也是，小光也是。”喜代子妈妈轻轻捏了把女儿的脸颊：“就你嘴能。”  
足底是神经敏感区，在光一时轻时重的揉捏对待下堂本刚只觉得身体的火苗有控制不住的危险趋势。电视里面热闹综艺的笑嚷仿佛安静下来，耳边只能听见浅浅拨划的水声。天气渐热，光一只穿了件黑色的背心露出结实流畅的肌肉线条，蹲立久了额角也有汗珠泌出。  
他手上因舞台剧磨出的刀茧略微硌人。  
堂本刚稍挪动一下，而堂本光一抬头立即问：“弄疼了？”还放柔手上力度。  
“啊……没有……”堂本刚心虚地犯结巴，“差不多了。”  
堂本光一没有立刻放开，用毛巾擦干后把他小腿托在自己膝上搭着轻轻摁捏。先前刚跟姐姐很在意地提及腿部轻微的浮肿，怕自己担心又从不在自己跟前说起。  
“不好看吧……”  
“什么?”  
堂本刚忽然的嘟囔声传来，堂本光一没听清楚抬眼询问，坐在沙发上的人又闭上嘴，不自在地动动腿。怀孕以后自己身体变化了很多，姐姐安慰说没事以后就好了，可他依然揣着不安。尤其光一又总躲着不肯和自己亲近，胡思乱想间就疑惑是不是被光一讨厌了。  
他也会不自信。  
堂本光一搞明白刚在指什么，被逗笑了般说：“终于长点肉了，不是好事?”他还伸手要捏脸：“圆了。”  
一个巴掌打在他胳膊上，来的快落的轻。堂本刚最怕别人跟他提长胖，偏堂本光一故意逗自己一般稳准狠戳痛处。他气呼呼把腿收回来穿上拖鞋就要走，堂本光一边捂肚子笑边伸手扶说你慢点地上滑。  
于是他就看见刚忽然扭过头抓住自己背心领口，咬牙切齿瞪着漂亮的大眼睛却通红着脸恶狠狠说：

“少讲应付话，跟我去床上。”

 

堂本光一的确没觉得现在的刚有哪里不好看，只要是健健康康开开心心的刚就很好。而且更别说他还在因为自己遭罪，胡乱说话还算是人？  
但他眼下到底是怎么跟刚滚到床上来的?  
好像是刚在客厅跟自己说了句特别撩人的话，他在原地呆愣好久才克制地拒绝掉。刚耸耸肩自顾自回卧室宛如方才不过随意跑火车转眼就忘，堂本光一却在心神不宁间做完家务后才洗漱完跟着回房。  
开玩笑的对吧。  
侥幸心理最为致命，堂本光一见被窝里安静藏着个仿佛已经睡着的人，轻手轻脚拉开被角想要钻进去，却意外发现怎么都拉不动。  
稍微用点力气。  
还是没什么变化。  
刚依旧背对着自己什么反应也没有，堂本光一心里犯嘀咕换了个被角扯一扯，感觉到力气的牵制方迟钝地意识到是刚故意不分被子给自己。  
怎么着?要不要打枕头战?  
堂本光一挠挠头，轻轻唤名字对方也不答应，于是干脆隔着被子自后把这一团搂紧怀里，头探到前边瞧禁双眼用低劣演技伪装入睡的人，在他耳边低声问。  
床头灯光掩映，长而密的眼睫轻轻抬起，乌黑的眼珠子斜斜地看过来，把堂本光一的脸打量一番，轻轻哼了一声，说你谁啊就想钻我被窝?  
堂本光一必须承认他永远搞不明白刚下一秒会蹦出来哪种稀奇古怪的主意。怀里的身体很软很暖，搂着就会有安心的感觉，缩成一团只露出巴掌脸像个小孩子。堂本光一很久没挨他这么近了，便没忍住伸出手指戳了戳脸蛋，并且意料之中的手背挨了一爪子挠。  
“我先生?哇哦我先生是要跟我睡觉的，你又不跟我睡觉凭什么说是我先生?”小恶魔根本不给退让余地，裹着被子守护领土寸步不让。堂本光一听了简直头疼又无奈，就猜到他果然要揪着这一茬不撒手了。  
“听话，我明天还要早起早点睡……”堂本光一重新拽被子不给妥协余地亦不顺着他意。  
堂本刚气极，翻身隔着被子踢了光一一脚：“嫌弃我直说啊，日子不过了我换个人。”  
他成心刺激人，堂本光一被刚往自己头上扣的帽子弄得一个头两个大。他对天发誓赌咒绝对不存在嫌弃这种事。刚本来就辛苦，他一点多余的负担都不想添给刚，忍一忍算得了什么大事？偏偏刚最近总不乐意放过他，憋的火气万一克制不住后果太难预料。  
不给被子就不给被子，堂本光一严守底线拒绝让步，松开人后大咧咧往自己枕头上一趟闭上眼睛，丝毫不在意大半个膀子都光在空气里。  
反正刚不会舍得让他就这么冻着，没皮没脸又自信爆棚的程度叫人咋舌。果不其然，身边人等不到他回答兀自窸窸窣窣半天，即便揣着不满还是往身边挪了挪，嘴里碎碎念着小抱怨偎过来，敞开半边被子，把堂本光一裹紧暖暖的温度里。  
可不就是谁家的谁心疼?心里那点小嘚瑟让无赖装睡的人嘴角轻勾起得意弧度，正要睁开眼睛，嘴唇却被湿软的触感挨上。  
然后啃咬，逼近，探入唇齿。  
刚的身上一直有种独特的清冽的檀香味，而此刻愈加浓郁逼人。让堂本光一惊诧的不止是这个吻，而是他分明感受到紧贴着自己的温度是来自于刚光裸的肌肤。  
嘘。  
水润的眼睛离得很近，一眨不眨地，仿佛洋洋得意于意料之外的恶作剧。  
堂本光一没有想到被子包裹下的躯体未着一缕，习惯性摸在刚腰上的手与滑嫩的皮肤直接打了照面后蓦然僵住，移开也不是待下去也不是，灼热的温度从掌心下接触的一小块弥散到全身。  
他还能感觉到那一处圆润的弧度。  
“你!”占上风的时间没有持续多久，堂本光一回过神来赶紧推人，但顾及着力度太大伤着人，因此根本没移开多少距离，反倒在磨蹭间把被窝里的温度又升高些许。他甚至不敢让自己的视线乱瞧，宛如青涩的十七八岁男孩。堂本刚胳膊紧紧缠着他脖颈，仗着对方不敢擅动凑到跟前咬他下唇，舌尖舔舐过喉结，甚至用牙齿细细咬合，轻轻含吮。  
挑拨得光一呼吸变粗重。  
当那只不老实地手有往下腹游走的趋势，堂本光一一把抓住不准动，哑着嗓子说别闹了都几点了。而堂本刚当真扭头去瞧床头闹钟，认真回答说十点啊不比你以前睡觉早?  
堂本光一一贯说不过堂本刚的嘴，但做爱这种事又不是一个人主动就能办到的。堂本刚抬起膝盖轻轻蹭着下边已经勃发的灼热，这家伙真是不管做什么都身体比嘴巴诚实。他压低声音悄声说：“医生说已经可以了，而且宝宝很好……你别怕。”  
光一提心吊胆的状态延续太久，堂本刚都怕有朝一日孩子还没出生他先神经衰弱了。  
别的房间还有姐姐跟妈妈，刚的身体里还有个小家伙，堂本光一纵使有动摇也没法一下子做决定，向来雷厉风行的人在此时此刻婆婆妈妈起来。堂本刚嫌他墨迹，再也不给他时间思考直接上手脱，见他还下意识反抗直直地说：“看吧看吧我说你嫌弃我还不信就会哄我玩!”  
哄你玩?  
玩得起吗？  
一个兽类不会因为吃了四个月素餐就让一口獠牙凭空消失。连孩子都有了的小两口别互相提害臊，除了当着孩子的面这一点的确有点羞耻。长时间不发泄人憋着也受不了，堂本光一带着一丝粗暴与他接吻，深深摁压在柔软的枕头里。堂本刚唇边溢出呜咽，错乱又忙碌地交换呼吸，侵略性与标记性的气息容斥周身让他安心且沉迷。他微微拱起腰磨蹭，感受着那只手从胸口，乳尖，拂过隆起的小腹时引燃的战栗电流般快感。  
宝宝很乖，一点没闹。那只手在掠过隆起时略带迟疑，来回轻柔地打了好几个转。堂本光一目光灼灼，受动物性的情欲支使满心剩下占有雌兽与幼崽般的雄性领地快感中。他其实很心疼，因为宝宝长得比一般孩子慢很多，将近五月肚腹弧度依旧只显出一点点。做乱的手又轻又痒，撩拨得堂本刚难耐异常。他半带哭腔催促，光一的手方又往下，抚慰欲望顶端。  
快感铺天盖地直冲头顶，卧室顶灯的光亮时而清晰时而模糊时而灿白异常。堂本刚隐约瞧见光一皱起的眉头与紧抿的唇形，额上也分泌出薄汗打湿碎发。他明明也忍得十分辛苦，但这架势好像又只打算帮自己疏解。  
光一，光一……  
断续的喘息扑在耳际，堂本刚的手揉捏在堂本光一结实的腹部肌肉上，顺而向下包裹住硬挺。被窝早被蹬得乱七八糟，半盖半不盖，可温热滚烫的体温互相萦绕丝毫不觉寒冷。堂本光一大意了，距离维持太久积累的欲望岂是简单的抚慰就可以解决的。他亦头脑发蒙，手下难以克制轻重，在刚的胸口留下深浅不一的咬合痕迹，甚至来回用力辗咬那一点茱萸。刚的手指插在自己发间，时轻时重地随着情欲推动而细细摩挲。  
到了需要进入，需要更深的接触，才能够压下邪火的地步。  
堂本光一不敢压着人，喘着气息调整了姿势侧躺在刚的背后，轻轻抬起腿根。堂本刚化成水般难耐地在被褥上轻微磨蹭，身体泛起奇异的淡粉，配合光一的动作打开身体容纳手指的探入。这具躯体有识别人的本事，先于理智地向堂本光一自动求欢。长久未被深入的地方太过紧致，敏感崩溃神经被拨动的不只是细微呻吟着的刚，堂本光一自己也快濒临爆炸，脖子上的青筋随着挤压感愈加明显。  
此时此刻的刚有种不同往日的媚感，偏他总不清楚自己现在有着怎样让人上瘾抓狂的性吸引力。  
堂本刚几乎被逼疯，向后抓挠光一的手臂叫他快点进来。偏堂本光一总又在节骨眼上开始婆婆妈妈，问了好几遍行不行，急得他直想没素质地骂人。当年天不怕地不怕在他肚子里造小娃娃的时候倒嚣张拦都拦不住，结果现在知道客气了？上一句念叨会不会疼，下一秒又把自己撂一边非得去柜子里找安全套。就在堂本刚忍无可忍想把人踢下床扔一句爱做不做时，后腰被有力扣住，腿根抬得更开，饱胀的物体就这么猝不及防地闯入将空虚填满。  
所有抱怨没入嗓子眼转换成闷哼，脚趾蜷缩，贴在身后的坚实胸膛下一颗心脏也在急速跳动。他听见光一喉间也溢出呻吟，抓着腿根的手指几乎克制不住力度。骤然的满足感让两个人都一脚踏入了天堂口，并且长时间回不过神丧失逻辑思维能力。堂本刚背对着看不见光一的脸，但后颈被他的头发蹭得发痒，滚烫的鼻息逼迫肌肤，于是想着他也应当是舒服着的。光一平静稍许把自己搂紧怀里，边舔咬耳根边小幅度顶胯轻轻挪动，含糊不清地唤他名字。  
不是大开大合，很轻柔，不急不慢地在某一点上撩拨，因为速度慢而可以清晰描摹出柱状物的形状与温度。光一的温度和味道把周身包裹了个严实，堂本刚的克制不住的低泣随着顶弄而破碎断续，把枕头边缘死死揪在手心，不敢弄出特别大的动静。  
“你，用点力……嗯……”他酡红了脸，微微侧眸，下身忍不住收紧，催促光一不必如此小心翼翼。尽管禁欲很久，熟悉的亲密感依旧刻在骨子里。果然身体里的东西在刺激下也更加硬挺，如同利刃，却被主人收敛着立即不攻城略地。堂本光一另一只手还护托在刚的小腹处，他喑哑着声音没由得冒出问题：“现在我该是离它最近的人了吧？”  
老不羞就算懂事了依旧是老不羞，黄腔老本行丢不掉，但意乱情迷间的荤话反有助兴作用。不知道是不是心理错觉，动作间堂本刚感觉到肚子里的小家伙也动了一下。莫名的视奸感让他浑身都敏感到任何触碰都会把自己推到高潮边界，于是气喘吁吁说：“看你耍流氓呢。”  
“不流氓能有它?”背后的男人笑起来，微微欠身进入到更里面的位置。被子已经被捡起盖在两个人的身体上防止盗汗着凉，房间里若有第三双眼存在也只能通过被褥下起伏渐快的身形动作窥得高潮欲望的攀爬。堂本刚艰难地吐字说腰酸，堂本光一硬着头皮暂时停下推出，顶着勃发的欲望调整姿势让他仰躺，还抽过枕头垫在他腰身下，让双腿搭在自己臂弯，重新进入。  
这才是以往习惯了的姿势与熟悉的节奏，虽然堂本光一还在咬着后牙抑制力度。堂本刚的脖颈后仰出一道优美的弧线，像极了暂隐退前录制pv里的天鹅。他身体战栗，双腿无力，被不断抽插冲撞的穴口已经湿软。以往这个姿势下他抬眼就能看见光一进入自己的样子，可现在隆起的小腹把视线遮挡完全，虽隐蔽却更添羞赧，或许对着光一时自己的任何骄矜自尊都抛之脑后。  
爸爸就是这样把你送进来的呀。  
堂本光一意识到刚的情绪，探身与他接吻安抚，顺便帮忙将渐控制不住的叫床声压低回去。唾液交缠，身下连接部位更发出黏腻水声，被褥有限空间的包围下愈加清晰。灼热的头部力度失控时仿佛要将身体秘密的腔口再次破开，在小小的呜咽声后又刹住车只在外边温柔地碾压摩擦，转而空出一只手握住另一边坚挺同时抚慰。  
狂乱的快感翻了倍，堂本刚意识也碎片化，手臂紧紧抱住光一的脖子固定自己不要晃得太厉害。床早就被摇得跟随发出不堪冲击的吱呀动静，于是自己更不敢多发出一些声音，张口咬着光一锁骨的位置，只发出一段一段的脱水般艰难喘息。锁骨处传来的疼痛让光一的进入力度加大，他也能感受到光一的腰身都崩紧，肌肉群下正涌动着时刻爆发的力量。  
他没由得回忆起有了宝宝的那一次性爱里，光一射进自己身体时力道与滚热的感觉。  
“唔……”高潮来的猝不及防，戳在某一点神经上带来的直通大脑的愉悦与回忆中无限重叠。堂本刚心想他大概是把光一的后背挠花了，要不然他也不会发出失控的低吼与粗喘。几秒的时间很短，但自己很久的失神后才发觉自己有那么一段时间眼前什么都看不清。堂本刚缓过劲方感觉到自己泄在光一的小腹，而面露疲色的光一就在用纸巾擦拭彼此，然后连带着跟用掉的安全套一块丢进垃圾桶。  
水淋淋，湿漉漉，双腿也几乎无法合拢，心脏也跳动如擂鼓。堂本刚的眼睛一眨不眨望着光一，光一的眼睛也看着自己的。而后他看见光一俯下身，在自己的肚子上轻轻落下一个吻。  
爸爸在玩呢，没欺负他，别怕。  
堂本光一很耐心地对着小家伙说话，好像真的能听懂似的。  
堂本刚抿着唇笑，钻进光一怀里，无声地抱住他的腰，紧紧贴在胸口。  
其实比起激烈的性爱，他更享受高潮后跟光一安静躺在一个被窝里听彼此呼吸的时刻。可以什么都不用想只听彼此的呼吸，可以无聊而幼稚地你亲亲我我蹭蹭你，可以想像两个人都是只猫儿，躲在属于自己的窝里过冬。  
枕头早被弄得乱糟糟，两个人挤在一个枕头上挨着脑袋居然也没嫌挤。堂本光一一只手慢慢缕着刚湿乱的碎发，一只手被刚攥在被子下边，由他掰自己手指玩。有时是十指相扣，有时是掌心相贴，而堂本光一微微察觉到不对劲，因为刚不知为何抬眼对自己笑起来。他愣神，茫然摸不着头绪，而刚在被窝下晃了晃他手，才明白过来刚在乐什么。  
他正握住自己三根手指，中指，无名指，小指。  
他们不久以后的属于两个人的被窝中间会出现着一个四仰八叉霸占地盘的小娃娃。  
“渴了，想喝水。”堂本刚嗓子半哑，软软地撒娇。堂本光一把他最后一缕乱发拨弄到自己满意的位置，将被子拉好盖严实，捡起浴袍随便裹上趿拉着拖鞋出门给他拿水。  
堂本刚扒在枕头上望着光一背影，直到消失了也保持着姿势。他很幸运，能有一个足够爱自己的也足够负责任的丈夫。光一不是那些悲哀婚姻故事中的总有千般借口为自己理所应当开脱的男主角，他也不必胡思乱想着把相似剧情往自己身上生搬硬套。若非确认光一是能够托付一辈子的好男人，他根本不会有自信去坚持把宝宝带到并不完全美好世界上。  
所有的义无反顾的勇气是光一给的，堂本刚必须承认这一点。  
因此现在的生活已经很幸福，躺在床上等帮忙倒水的爱人回房间的温馨都足够他回味很久。  
“怎么这么晚还出来?”客厅隐约传来了喜代子妈妈疑惑的声音。  
“刚渴了，我倒杯水。”这是光一略躲闪含糊回答。  
“……早点睡别熬夜啊……等下你回来，这一头汗怎么搞得?”  
“啊?额我，我，健身呢。”  
“大晚上的健身干嘛？……你这肩膀又怎么回事?”  
“就……不小心磕……妈你干嘛啊！”  
“…………臭小子我跟你说话全当耳边风了？！还学会骗人……喂你给我站住?!!”

 

事实证明与长辈长时间住在一起会不间断产生尴尬。屋外被堵住的堂本光一脸红脖子粗多也躲不掉只能被迫承受妈妈说教，pan也凑热闹在边上配合吠叫。而堂本刚听见后早把通红的脸捂进被子里，决定这一回要把装睡装到底，残忍地不去予以解救了。


	13. Chapter 13

三十.牙与伤疤  
新年伊始。  
一个爱岗敬业的员工是不会对单位多出来的侵占私人时间的工作加以抱怨的，更何况工作还可以成为挽救自己于水火当中的绝妙理由。  
奈绪子实在忍受不了家中父母喋喋不休的唠叨——来来回回就那几句，无非是弟弟升学考试失败后长时间赖在家中，要他姐姐帮忙找寻工作同去东京落脚。奈绪子不过是个幼儿园老师，工资加上一些零散收入足够养活自己而已，哪来的通天本事帮家里蹲铺平路?唠叨听得厌烦道理亦说不通，于是加藤园长的电话铃适时响起时，奈绪子根本没注意听内容就嗯啊几下答应，不管假期还没结束就抓起包赶电车一溜烟跑回来了。  
能有什么事呢？孩子们都还没有开学，撑死了不过帮忙打扫打扫卫生整理整理用具，剩下时间能让自己一个人安静奢侈地发着呆过去光是想想就挺完美。  
可这世界上为什么还会有郊游这种神奇的东西存在?回程的校车巴士上累得东倒西歪的野田老师连散乱的发尾都顾不上，愤恨不平地用直发颤的指尖戳着手机屏幕给香织发邮件质问为什么请假不来帮忙。  
怎么着？还许别人家庭团圆其乐融融?香织光速回复的一整句话还没被看完，后排便传来熟悉的打闹动静，奈绪子赶紧丢下手机撸起袖子从座位起身，蛮力掰开了几个嬉闹在一块几乎站在座位上的男孩子。  
幼儿园的春游走不远，不过就是在公园里玩一玩。但真正的技术难度在于该如何把这帮胡乱窜的小崽子控制在有效范围内，避免他们跑丢了乱爬了惹狗了摔跤了和……  
老师老师老师你看这是什么！  
…………那是狗狗的unk……扔掉洗手！  
诸如此类。  
涂得色彩斑斓的幼儿园校车在车水马龙中游走得顺畅欢快，还会受到别的车辆的礼貌避让。孩子们的家庭住得分散，几个方向来回倒腾一遍后野田老师只觉得眼花缭乱快要分不清这个城市的东南西北。她费劲把三个男孩子摁回座位系好安全带，再三叮嘱不许闹腾才抹着汗坐到前排，扭头跟正在整理学生换下来的脏衣服的园长抱怨：“太可悲，四天前我还在跟我偶像呼吸着同一场所的舒爽空气，为什么要让我梦醒得那么早?！”  
野田老师的怨念几乎写脸上让人忽视无能。  
偏平时最能听自己聊偶像的香织还落跑。  
美梦的一大特征就是短暂。想想四天前的生日场，光一桑尚在板着脸也挡不住眉飞色舞地暗戳戳小炫耀说昨天晚上回家女儿都已经帮自己过了一遍生日了，所以就无所谓来“商业演出了”。他明明相当得意地专门等着听见五万五艳羡的尖叫声，偏还非做出嫌弃吵闹的嘴脸。奈绪子日常没抽到好位置坐得老远也都能辨认出光一桑的嘚瑟痕迹。而边上的刚桑十分淡然，不紧不慢说——哦不需要的话我们今天可以不用麻烦直接省略的。  
威胁很奏效。于是傲娇惯犯沉默尴尬了三秒钟换脸，别扭的挪了个站姿，换了只手举话筒，结结巴巴说，还是不一样的不一样的……多一个也不多嘛。  
幸福的生活是偶像们的，我什么也没有，没刚先生给过生日也没小公主给亲亲。野田老师唉声叹气，加藤园长把学生沾上泥泞与不知名棕色粘稠物的衣物分开叠好装在小袋子里，笑着说要不等会到我家去吃完饭吧，我先生准备了特别好吃的寿喜锅。  
男友回老家，正愁没地儿约饭的野田老师两眼发光，正要一口答应，身后椅背缝隙中间忽然伸出了一只小手戳了戳自己。  
后背僵直，咧着的笑容也卡在嘴角。  
第一次有人拍她时，小池同学尿裤子了；  
第二次有人拍她时，泷本同学的辫子卡在座椅夹缝了；  
第三次有人拍她时，绫濑同学撬开了车窗，表示想要探出身子感受一下飞翔的感觉。  
然后这是第四次。  
遛了一天崽子已经筋疲力竭到恨不得瘫痪在床的野田老师脑海中闪过一连串恐怖极致的画面。她几乎精神衰弱面带惧色地缓慢扭头向后，甚至能放大听清楚脖子骨头关节僵硬的扭动声，反复做着接受超乎想像举止行为的强大心理建设，却没看见幻想之中的危险场景。  
或者说她根本没找到有什么东西。  
“老师，老师……”  
细小的呼唤声分明就在耳际，野田老师幅度大地左右扭动却没发现哪位小朋友找自己。呼唤的声音连续且不减，奈绪子几乎头皮发麻以为看见了灵异现象几乎从座位蹦起来，慌乱转眼间，又在座椅缝隙对上一双直勾勾盯过来的晶亮的大眼睛。  
原来在自己正后面。  
野田老师松了一大口气，几乎有瞬间的虚脱，缓过神才从座位上站起趴着椅背看坐在一处的两个小姑娘。佳茉跟真麻很听话，一直没让她怎么操心，安安静静待在座位上因此才被忽略了。“怎么了吗？”她开口关切询问，担心孩子们晕车或者哪里不舒服。而坐在靠窗位置的小佳茉举起来手里的精致的小便当盒子递到自己面前：“老师你吃嘛？”  
骤然的靠近让野田老师唬了一跳，定睛看后方认清楚便当盒子里面是做工精细的手工牛奶饼干与草莓小蛋糕。饼干全是英文字母形状，小蛋糕给做成了猪头型。孩子春游家长都要给准备便当携带，相互较着劲一般生怕让孩子在小朋友面前丢面子，老师也乘机见识不少妈妈们的手艺。但是眼前这一份明显有些超出野田老师的认知范畴，她来来回回看了好几个角度居然没敢下手，好奇询问：“妈妈做的吗？”  
佳茉摇摇头：“爹地！”  
小佳茉对于爸爸的称呼方式一项古怪，时间长久奈绪子早已经习惯。她愈发讶异地与小猪头上嵌着的一对巧克力眼睛对视。这种工艺水准说是店里面买的都不为过，居然是爸爸给做的?  
上一个自己听说的特别擅长做点心的男人……好像还是刚先生来着？  
佳茉的手工便当毫无疑问在亮相瞬间就登顶了全班第一，野田老师闻着奶香味口水都流下来了，但还保留几分理智的矜持问自己吃真的可以吗。佳茉很大方，又把便当往前递了几分，真麻也凑话说“老师真的超级香哦”——跟着佳茉时间长了连不经意间的关西腔都被带出来几分。  
好吃。  
特别香。  
真的可以拿出去直接卖了。  
松软的蛋糕接触到舌尖便柔化开，带着不腻味的清甜。野田老师咀嚼着几乎有落泪的冲动，身为甜品爱好者根本无法拒绝这份美味。而且不知为何，这种味道和气息总让她似乎觉得跟某个人的感觉有些相似，脑海中却又只残留一个印象的剪影。  
学生还在眼巴巴等评价，野田老师狠狠地点着头竖大拇指夸奖：“真的做得很不错哦！你爸爸真的好厉害啊！”  
一点也不违心。  
小茉的眼睛瞬间亮了，把便当盒子放在真麻手里一塞，自己往背包窸窸窣窣一通乱扒，又摸出来一个同样的盒子出来，打开盖子献宝似的举过去。  
“还有这个！”  
原本整整齐齐排布了十块寿司，午餐吃掉了四个，所以剩下来六个。  
野田老师几乎惊呆，车子在红绿灯路口刹车时差点一个踉跄。佳茉父母难道是开饭店的?她手指发抖艰难指着做工同样堪比餐馆技术的几块寿司，颤着声音问：“这……也是你爹爹做的?”  
而佳茉又摇头。  
“是爸爸做的。”她认真纠正，又热情高涨地把便当盒子往前递了些许。  
行吧，她对于爸爸这个词语的使用方式一天能换上三四轮，野田老师只能接着不予计较。  
然后紧接着她就觉得佳茉同学家里开餐馆这件事八成是锤了，而且还是能提供甜品的寿司店那种。  
加藤优纪见她老不回位子，扭头就看见小老师颤抖着肩膀背对着自己，担心的唤一声催促，野田老师方缓缓回头。  
但见泪眼婆娑腮帮子鼓囊囊，里头大概塞了好几个寿司卷。

 

您知道吗？吃不到偶像的手艺，吃点这个做做梦也值了。  
奈绪子带着哭腔，俨然沉浸在幻想中不可自拔。而面前两个小姑娘呆呆的看了眼老师又看了眼园长奶奶，一脸不知道勾起了老师什么伤心事的懵懂。

 

学生的家住在不同地方，因此拐来拐去把大人都快绕糊涂。孩子们陆陆续续送到地方，车辆转而向港区六本木方向行驶，野田老师方找到些头绪。  
知道佳茉家庭条件好，可没想到家庭条件这么好啊……每天上班都要挤电车的野田老师俨然点起了仇富情绪的小火把，望着看上去就很贵的一栋栋大楼心里默默计算如果现在转行学做甜点做寿司开餐馆还来不来得及。奈绪子方才犹沉浸在学生的关爱饱受感动，心想孩子们总算知道心疼老师辛苦了，可加藤园长闲闲地来一句说可别想太多，八成是回家了要被查便当，一点没吃的话怕是会被爸爸妈妈责怪。  
超现实，超扎心，被当做便当清理机的野田老师捂着胸口好半天没法从打击里恢复，连校车在路边停下来都没注意到。等反应过来时加藤园长已经代替自己从座位上站起，招手牵小佳茉要送她下车被家长接走。  
“哎您坐着我来我来我来！”野田老师纵然累但不肯推让自己的工作。园长奶奶腿脚不好使，上下车费劲，因此送学生下车活都是她跟香织分担。可加藤优纪笑了笑说没关系，出声提醒小佳茉注意台阶，慢慢拉着她下车。  
真麻没到佳茉家玩过，好奇地坐到里面趴在玻璃往外瞧。扒玻璃的不止小朋友一个，野田老师也颇为没形象地凑在车窗用一种诡异的角度张望。她只见过佳茉爸爸一次，还是隔着条马路距离没看到脸，现在对可能是大厨身份的家长更舔了好奇。只可惜被园长奶奶抢了先，要不然她还能和佳茉爸爸打个招呼。  
野田老师看见园长奶奶领着小姑娘走向了站在街边的一个穿着短款深黑色皮衣外套的身形修长挺拔的男人。他依旧带着上次那顶棒球帽，踩着短靴。不得不说人比人气死人，送了那么多孩子回家佳茉爸爸是其中最显得年轻帅气的，没发福也没秃顶更没油腻看着跟大哥哥似的——虽然还是一点没看见脸，即便把玻璃瞪破也只能些微辨认出流畅的下巴线条。  
男人正插着口袋安静地站在路边等，见园长带着小丫头过来了便转过身，微微抬帽檐跟加藤夫人问好。小姑娘花蝴蝶似的扑过去牵住爸爸的手，然后脆生生跟加藤园长说再见。园长奶奶笑眯眯也跟她摆手，佳茉爸爸也欠身道别才拉着女儿的手往回家的方向走去。  
已是傍晚，小佳茉黏在爸爸腿边叽叽喳喳说着什么，爸爸帮她拎着小背包时不时回应几句。他们与过路行人擦肩而过，有些融入又有些特别，夕阳把一大一小两道影子拉得很长。  
野田老师看得呆呆的，总有种说不出的熟悉感萦绕心尖，有些急躁又有些疑惑。加藤园长回到车上爬楼梯够呛，奈绪子赶忙伸手搀扶。  
怎么样？还来家里吃寿喜锅吗？园长奶奶想起了之前的对话笑着问。  
不啦，一整盒下肚，早就吃饱了。奈绪子嘟着嘴，可怜兮兮。

 

堂本家的晚饭在别处有了着落，因此不在家里开火，只等着出去玩的女儿被接回家了就一道去。  
堂本刚让光一去路口接人，自己在家边收拾家务边等着。他在小茉卧室换床单时便听见玄关大门的开合声与pan的吠叫，知道父女俩回了家，于是手下也利索的加快速度套好了新的被套床单。  
但之后外边便安静了。  
没脚步声，也没有说话声。  
奇了怪了。  
他简单唤了两声光一，却没人回应，又叫了声小茉，可素日最闹腾的活宝也乖得不正常。堂本刚心下犯嘀咕，把小床铺叠整齐才走出小卧室，顺着回廊绕过来，果然看见一大一小站在玄关门口。光一正蹲在小茉面前，连帽子都没摘，小书包放在脚边，单手把着她下巴正耐心地看着什么。  
“怎么了？”两道僵立的背影颇为诡异，不进屋也不吭气。堂本刚莫名其妙地走过去探头，看见小茉正长着嘴巴，露出两排整齐的小牙给光一瞧，还含糊不清地说着难以分辨的词。  
小舌头往一颗牙上顶了顶，堂本光一忙呵斥让她不要乱舔。  
下门牙，靠左边的那颗，晃了。  
位移的触感太过明显犀利，大眼睛直接秒速蓄泪，奈何脑袋被光一爸爸扣住挪动不得。  
多可怕啊！这是牙啊！会动啊！合理吗？！  
所以便当里面的东西虽然美味她却没有吃多少，全一股脑落到了野田老师的肚子里。  
还是刚爹爹跟光一爸爸昨天晚上在自己睡觉之后钻进厨房一块给准备的。她起来跑厕所时看见外边依旧亮着灯光，刚爹地又气又笑地“不要把奶油往我脸上摸”的呵斥声都能无比清晰传到耳畔。  
小堂本素日天不怕地不怕连爷爷家的假山都敢蹦着爬，此时此刻却全然暴露胆小鬼本质。堂本光一见她要哭忙松了手，拍哄着说没关系过段时间牙就会自己掉了。可这么说了不仅没啥用，小家伙反而直接开嚎一副伤心欲绝的模样。堂本刚只一眼便深知症结所在，不满地把越劝越坏事的光一往边上推了推，蹲下来将女儿拉到怀里抹眼泪安慰：“掉了会再长出来的，不着急啊！”  
……会再长吗？知女莫若父，小佳茉果然一秒停嚎，怯生生又怀疑地睁着泪眼瞧刚爹地。  
五岁的孩子有着超乎年龄的强自尊心，被掉牙事件吓了好几天都不肯吱一声。这几日摇晃程度与日俱增的牙齿几乎成了佳茉的心病，吃不好睡不下，每天早上对着镜子照牙，光脑补一下口腔空空的画面就快昏厥了。偏光一爸爸每日还总嫌自己霸占镜子时间太久阻挡他洗漱，特别不客气地直接架着自己腋下就从踩着的小板凳上抱起来放一边去。  
而当自己终于无法独自承受惊恐，在电梯里跟光一爸爸带着哭腔说牙要掉了的时候，光一爸爸的脸也僵住。不仅好半天回不过神，还一进门就扒着自己嘴认真瞧，手都在抖，分明没比她好到哪去。  
堂本刚肯定地跟她保证，说会一定长出来的，而且会长出来一颗更坚固的牙齿。  
“但是老是晃……”小茉没那么恐惧了，但是依旧忧心忡忡，呲着嘴要证明真的很松动。这画面稀疏平常，所有人都要经历这一遭，偏落在自己孩子身上了堂本刚就忍不住心疼，连带着觉得那颗牙跟晃在自己心尖上一样。“要不约牙医看一下?”堂本光一放不下心，提议去看医生。两个大人一路成长过来明明有经验，现下反倒手足无措了。堂本刚仔细打量了那颗不老实的下门牙，摇摇头说：“不是大事，过几天就好了。等着自然掉吧，这几天别吃硬的了。”刚爹爹发话，及时地把处于牙医阴云中的小丫头从再度陷入精神崩溃的边缘拽回。小佳茉立马吸吸鼻子不哭不闹，表示会很乖很听话不乱来千千万万别带自己去见总笑得阴森森的石原医生。  
堂本刚带闺女去洗手间洗脸，收拾干净了才准备一道出门，而出来时就看见堂本光一正挂掉电话，扭头说高见泽桑在催，说就差我们了。  
“是爷爷请吗？”玩了一天的小朋友精神劲略乏，哭过一阵子鼻音依旧浓重，黏糊糊地问。堂本刚边锁门边眉头也不跳一下地说：“西川叔叔请客哦，一进门就去说谢谢叔叔招待知不知道?”  
哦！小跟屁虫点头，用力记住。  
而牵着她的堂本光一面部肌肉抽搐了几下，不知道该不该为即将被坑的西川默哀一把。

 

番组班底聚会算是每年惯例，左右坐着的都是相识多年的老熟人彼此不拘谨，气氛也自在。虽然有部分人员调动往来，年末年初聚会组成跟五六年前相比变化颇大，但总体上热闹的气氛只增不减。  
甚至在几个显著的大嗓门加入后还会被隔壁包厢的人嫌吵。  
所有人都到齐唯独缺了一家三口，西川特意推荐了个宽敞的有娱乐设施地方让堂本刚一定把小家伙一块带上。小千金跟他自来熟，可一见面不等叔叔把撸头毛的手落在发顶就听话地按照刚爹爹交待的那样奶声奶气说谢谢叔叔招待！  
……哈????  
西川把浅色瞳瞪得溜圆，而正被死盯着的堂本刚一副与我无关的模样忽视过去，还边嘟囔着你都点了些什么菜啊边带着小茉去坐。高桥南反应最快，配合速度超一流敏捷地一把夺走高见泽手里的账单强行塞进西川手心超大声说叔叔你收好！  
如果有摄像头开着，此时的综艺效果应当给满分。  
小恶魔教出来的孩子大概也是小恶魔，偏堂本光一大喇喇坐边上灌水扭头跟建桑与Daigo谈论来时拥挤的交通和难找的停车位，对身边父女俩的合伙恶作剧置若罔闻一点出手稍作阻拦的打算也没有。西川苦哈哈认命收了账单，即便这关头也能被堂本刚先拦住，叫服务生再上一份小米粥才确认消费金额。  
“……要换牙，不敢给她吃太硬的。”堂本刚端起茶杯润了润嗓子，抬眼看了早不肯在自己身边老实待着遛到高见泽桑身边的小茉说。他鲜少带女儿一道出门参加聚会，若非熟人场合根本不会让小茉见人。但即便如此相熟的班底也难得见丫头一面。而小孩子又正当长身体的年纪几乎一月一个样，于是听闻都要换牙了时西川的好奇心使他宛如化身牙科医生般凑过去想细致观察。  
佳茉不搭理他，小脸扭一边只跟爷爷在一处玩，生人勿近板着的表情跟大早上死气沉沉的堂本光一如出一辙。也亏得年龄差将近六十岁的一老一少能玩到一块去还没代沟，有时候两个人交流的语言话题连堂本刚自己都听不懂。高见泽桑摸出手机给她看模型，小不点儿眼睛专注地盯在上边根本移不开。西川坐在旁边各种试图搭话却插入不进空气，连高见泽桑都开始说嫌弃西川太吵，把手机里播放的动漫音量抗议一般调高。高桥南抱着果汁喝翻了个极其鄙视的白眼：“缺乏孩子缘就不要强行亲热啦人家根本懒得搭理你。”  
西川贵教听闻此语大惊小怪，愤怒地指着高见泽桑：“要不是他钻进玩具反斗城给买了一堆玩具，不然你以为这份人缘是怎么来的??”  
虚伪，贿赂，作弊，使小手段，十分可耻。  
但不得不提及的是，当年简单的周岁宴上邀请人中只有高见泽桑脑回路不一般，没给大红包而是扛了一整车后备箱的玩具和娃娃来到堂本家见新生儿。大概自那一刻起老少二人的忘年情谊便成功缔结了。  
高桥南犀利反击，说你不也拿漫画去诱惑了吗人家不是照样不甩你。  
要算五年间什么是最大的、比及人员变动更甚的变化，那大概就是眼前多出来的活蹦乱跳的小家伙了。五年前停工的时间里高见泽与吉田建亲眼见证了堂本刚与堂本光一的不容易，因此对年龄归为孙辈的小茉更格外疼爱些。或许年纪大了的人心同此理，一直关照两个人长大的业界前辈全都把对爸爸们的关心转嫁到了新生命身上。  
台前组合工作伙伴的氛围与台下小两口的状态差别相当大，堂本光一没能掺和进去热火朝天的话题，反正多年经验证明自己开口必冷场，便只管负责专门盯着丫头让她慢点喝粥。知道有孩子来，因此高见泽点餐时弄了一堆五花八门的菜式，只可惜好巧不巧撞上换牙期没几道能吃的。佳茉打中午到现在就没怎么吃东西，此时此刻对着嫩美多汁的小牛肉眼巴巴地直流口水。或许眼神太过炽热才引起了跟高桥南说话的堂本刚的注意，他叹了口气夹一小块放自己碗里用筷子分得细碎，再倒进她盘中。  
堂本光一跟佳茉并排坐，两个脑袋凑一块扒饭以相同角度节奏和略放空眼神咀嚼的画面一眼看过去有说不出的萌感。吉田建自己有孙子，多年来又把看着长大的两个堂本当做孩子看，便笑着插话：“小家伙也这么大了，不打算给她添个弟弟妹妹吗？”  
长辈一代或许都有催生的习惯，虽然建桑也就是顺嘴一问。旁边的西川跟高桥南比那二人组反应激烈得多，一个差点把啤酒喷出来，一个拍桌子笑得两边晃，连带让捧汤喝的Daigo差点一碗汤泼到高见泽桑炫丽招眼的衣服上。“哎??”乱哄哄的环境里堂本刚惊讶地盯着吉田建看，反应过来后哭笑不得地抹了把额，摆手叫停试图让建桑意识到这个问题好像哪里有些诡异：“等一下……好像不对吧？”。  
堂本光一倒是颇为迷茫般探脑袋张望这边，发呆发得过于专注丝毫没注意到他们刚才在聊的话题。小茉眨巴着眼睛把脸从碗里抬起，嘴角还沾着小牛肉的酱汁。  
“怎么不可以呢？”建桑看着刚红起来的耳根愈发觉得有趣，存了心逗他玩，“再来个像你的，不是很可爱?”  
在场不单身又有孩子的年轻人里只有姓堂本的小两口，于是他们活该成为了众矢之的。堂本刚曾经在live彩排休息的闲聊里跟建桑抱怨过女儿怎么越长越不像自己，没想到这会儿反而成了小把柄。连带着西川也报账单仇似的乱起哄，自己从桌子下边用力踢他，结果那家伙根本不理直接扭头跟光一念叨且一脸少儿不宜的暗示表情。  
“不要不要，一个就够了。”堂本刚干干脆脆打断哄闹，“你问光一也没用，他比我还不想多要。”  
拒绝的话说出口，西川却意外了起来，张大嘴巴上下打量堂本光一仿佛第一天认识他似的。而堂本光一坦坦荡荡回视，挺奇怪为何对方反应那么做作。  
“拜托，你当养孩子跟养小狗一样啊？”堂本刚扭头见小茉正盯着自己，边回怼亲友拿起面前的白毛巾把她嘴角酱汁擦拭干净，“一个小混蛋来磨我就够了，是不是?”他还捏一把丫头肉乎乎的脸，可小混蛋相当不满这个称呼，皱着鼻子对爹爹做鬼脸。  
高见泽一直在边上没有说话，比起起哄高情绪的年轻人安静地宛如坐禅，此时忽然开口蹦了一句：“挺好的，你们也很不容易了。”  
高桥南和Daigo颇为疑惑转眸，建桑听了轻轻笑了声，端起啤酒杯转手要找堂本光一碰杯，而堂本光一摆手推拒说他要开车回去。建桑没甚在意，自己随意喝了口进肚，好像连同往事也随着酒精泡沫咽下去。  
人员往来，保存回忆的只有高见泽跟吉田建两人而已。西川稍好些，毕竟与堂本刚有好几年旧交。而高桥南与Daigo加入时那件翻天覆地的新闻已经过去两年风波渐消，堂本刚与堂本光一又极其低调，如非偶尔提及他们都很难想象面前认真工作着的人已经是两岁孩子的父亲。一个聚会总会发生很多故事，五年前的某一场里光一忽然闹了脾气把小刚带走，留下的人面面相觑，被拒绝碰杯的恭子更是尴尬又疑惑。班底们以为他们吵了架，纠结许久还是没下楼插手管私事。毕竟虽然没有公开，但亲近人士心知肚明两个堂本的暧昧关系。之后二人骤然结婚把所有人都弄得措手不及，他们亦带着愧疚的情绪面对番组成员。高见泽好几次私下询问堂本光一是不是出了麻烦，一向不跟自己瞒事的孩子却难得什么也不肯说。  
再后来才知道原来是因为有了孩子；再后来停工前高见泽撞见刚舍不得舞台背着光一在摄影棚角落偷偷摸抹眼泪；再后来生产完复出，吉田建眼睁睁看着这个孩子没日没夜花费比当年还多的努力去达到原先的标准，并且超越突破，站回自己的位置。  
而他们俩这辈子都不会把为了新生命共同挨过的心酸告诉无忧无虑成长着的小女儿。  
话题被绕开不作纠缠，繁多的业内传闻工作内容和各式投资又快速占领了饭桌。原本正和堂本刚讨论时尚搭配的高桥南却没继续方才的话题，反倒若有所思明白了什么。  
她刚才在倾情把一件下摆被剪成流苏状的短款背心推荐给刚桑，说觉得觉得是刚桑以前的风格特别适合他穿，堂本刚就着手机图片扫了一眼也评价挺好看的。可当高桥南邀他一块购入下次录节目一同穿时堂本刚却笑着摇头拒绝，只说我就不掺和了，不管高桥南多么软磨硬泡都不松口……  
爹爹困。  
一整天都在外边玩，小茉体力耗尽电量不足，精力跟不上大人，眼睛一闭一闭地就犯迷瞪，哼哼着转头往堂本刚身上磨蹭寻求怀抱。高桥南发呆的思绪被黏糊的撒娇声打断，问要不要叫老板找个毯子过来。堂本刚拦住她说不用麻烦，转头轻声唤光一。  
嗯?  
衣服。  
堂本刚对着门口衣架努努嘴，堂本光一瞥一眼困蔫了的闺女心领神会放下手里的筷子从榻榻米爬起，把刚挂着的大衣拿过来给盖着。堂本刚挪了下小茉的位置，让她半边枕在自己腿上寻个舒适的角度。  
到底是结了五年婚的人，行动配合比综艺节目上接梗还流畅。大人们见小朋友困了，宠溺包容地笑了笑，自觉降低音量，并且对堂本家的熟稔报以调侃的眼神。  
低语笑言，碗筷碰撞，火锅蒸腾均化作背景音。小脑袋瓜朝里正对着柔软腹部的某处，大衣下面的小佳茉很安静，仿佛躺下后立即就入睡了。

 

你还记得她刚长牙的时候吗？  
什么？  
聚餐没有持续多晚，一方面因为小孩子要回家睡觉，一方面因为南小妹明早还有通告。反正过些天又有番组收录能碰面，一伙人没怎么废话留恋便爽快地各自四散回家。  
小茉睡沉了，要走时拍拍脸也叫不醒，不能指望她自己直立行走。堂本刚费力地撑站起被躺靠到酸麻的腿脚连带着大衣把女儿裹抱起来走。一月寒风凛冽，他身上毛衣根本挡不住低温。堂本光一把自己的皮外套拿去给刚穿，自己无所谓地感觉不到冷似的一路腰杆笔直走到停车场，钻进驾驶座把车内空调温度打高。  
刚的问题传来得太过突然，堂本光一微怔愣，从后视镜往后排看。丫头睡得太死，攥着内衬衣角不撒手，刚也只能抱着她去坐后排。  
“好像是非要抱着我手指啃磨弄得全是口水，我摸到硬感了才发现长牙了。”堂本刚颇有些怀念，伸手戳了戳怀里的小脸蛋。“长大了啊……”  
对于孩子的成长，父母心理是又开心又酸甜，总在憧憬未来时又忍不住回忆往昔。小茉刚出生时才那么一点点大，躺在自己怀里跟猫一样，连哭闹都没大声，没有丝毫自保能力，弱小得只能依赖他跟光一。  
石原医生让他跟光一有心理准备，说孩子可能会生长缓慢甚至缺憾，因此宝宝终于能和其他孩子一样长出第一颗乳牙时，两个爸爸都激动到想落泪。而现在，能走了，能跑了，能跟人说话，会换牙，能让自己一把抱不起来。她眉眼五官亦渐舒展，将来可能是个亭亭玉立独当一面的大姑娘，只不知道她那时还会不会眷恋地躲回爸爸们的荫蔽下。  
“喜欢的话我送你，”堂本光一没头没脑说道，“那件衣服。”  
他居然很用心地听了堂本刚与高桥南的对话，没像女儿只晓得闷头吃喝。  
堂本刚愣了愣，继而噗哧笑出声：“不用，反正又穿不了。”  
边说着，边把怀里软和的小团子抱紧了点。  
腰腹有道疤，贴近着女儿的体温，就在小茉正对着的那个地方。  
虽然五年的时间伤痕已经浅淡，可突兀存在于那里露出来终究还是不好看的。  
所以说她是小混蛋还真是小混蛋啊。堂本刚深刻自觉腰腹是自己身上特别好看的部位，为了女儿连自己一直以来秉持的时尚感都被放弃。偏小混蛋一两岁时不领情就算了，还被伤痕带来的视觉冲击吓到，哭得极其惨烈。那时堂本刚很无奈，哄了她半天才见好。可即便是他自己也没料到没想到，小茉止住哭泣后口齿不大利索地张口第一句便是问他——

“疼不疼啊？”

泪眼汪汪，哽咽到打奶嗝，小爪子还特别轻地摸在伤口处怕弄痛了爹地，就跟现在她攥着毛衣衣角一样。  
从自己身上掉下来的血肉在心疼自己，这样的事实把堂本刚的心尖戳得发痒而滚烫。  
“你说……等她长大了，嫁人成家了，还会不会那么喜欢哭鼻子啊。”家长就好为儿女操一辈子的心，一个小小的换牙也能引得堂本刚思维无限发散。车到小区，等在电梯门口，堂本光一听见某几个词语就登时雷达启动般不乐意了，神情严肃眉目冷冽：“嫁什么嫁，在家里不比外边安全?！”  
然后小腿就被毫不留情地踢了一脚，力度可观。  
成，他就不应该指望光一这种萌芽扼杀主义者的嘴里能蹦出来什么文雅感伤的句子。也是齐了怪来 ，光一从小到大感情也算是顺顺利利，怎么就观念保守又陈旧成了个早恋反对战士分分钟愿意竞选PTA主席了。堂本刚抱着女儿走进电梯用胳膊肘摁了楼层后边不搭理人，奈何光一太执着，持续跟在后头洗脑式念叨：“你知道现在的年轻人多可怕吗？不跟你开玩笑哦这帮小鬼头脑筋都成精了！尤其那些个小男生都不知道一天到晚不好好学习在琢磨什么……”  
“你还十几岁就知道送我礼物了呢，你又一天到晚在琢磨什么？”  
还会动手动脚，还会黏在身上甩都甩不开，还会半边身子都被同事盯住洞。自己况且是这种作风还好意思说别人?堂本刚怼得相当快，深刻觉得有必要建议座长少看被媒体夸大渲染的社会新闻。不及时纠正光一的错误认知、过激反应与变态一样的占有欲可不行，要不然等哪一天闺女真带着男友上家里来了还不得把他刺激疯?  
座长先生被怼卡壳了，瞪大眼睛半张嘴想反驳却理亏词穷。  
那……那能一样吗？我不比那些男孩头子优秀多了这能比较?  
雄辩人士伸长脖子，已经脸皮厚道到不惜以自卖自夸为论据的地步。堂本刚扭头看着光一帽檐下面的严肃脸忽觉后背一阵恶寒，做了个相当夸张的嫌恶表情，电梯在楼层停下打开门就哆嗦着带小茉往外走躲离精神污染源。  
“你啊最好有点心理准备，以后就算她领一个特讨厌的小王八蛋回家，只要她喜欢，你就赶不上人家的地位与话语权。”  
很扎心。  
座长很受伤。  
并且极其不愿意接受现实。  
王子依旧是王子，小公主却要在未来的某一天成为别人的小公主。曾经参加业界某位前辈女儿的婚礼，西川陪光一同去，回来的时候顶着老大的嗓门来揭老底，说你可是没看见光一眼睛红成什么样了把我吓一跳……哦，还非跟我嘴硬是吃芥末呛着了！  
身后跟着的人骤然没了动静，堂本刚站在家门口听见里头pan的吠叫与挠门声，光一却迟迟不来开门。他手臂托着重量托了一路抱得直发酸，转身要催促，才发现自己三言两语间把光一刺激大发了。  
得，哄了小的还要哄大的，他这是造了什么孽?堂本刚哭笑不得收敛了锋芒，往回走到呆呆站在五步之外电梯门口止步不前，满脸写着难过的光一身边。  
还真是不经逗……堂本刚放软声音给顺毛，别扭地说：“好啦，我爸其实也总在家里说你是混蛋来着……你看我现在过得不也挺幸福?”  
他理解光一在女儿问题方面的死心眼，因为自己父亲也是一度看不惯光一的。说来也好笑，以往光一在父亲口中能得到高分优秀评价，但自己跟光一交往后父亲就变得出奇严苛，横挑鼻子竖挑眼然后生气于自己着实没办法在光一身上挑出毛病。即便如此，充久先生也不乐意当面给予光一夸奖，好像夸一句就等于在一场兀自臆想的比赛中认输似的，母亲说了父亲好几次都不管用只能随他别扭去。  
为父者担心不无道理，但他们也该相信孩子辨别真假丑善寻找真爱与幸福的能力跟眼光。  
小小的夸赞暂时抚平了堂本光一心里的别扭，虽然一时半会不可能把纠结完全解开。早年经验教训告诉堂本刚万万不可在此类问题上和这个死脑筋好费时间纠缠，光一那些持续失眠连带上折磨自己的日子他可不想再重新复习经历一遍。  
小茉并不知道爸爸们在为自己操心，兀自背对着光一爸爸偎在柔软的胸口睡得闷不吭气大概正做着飘巧克力奶香的春秋大梦。堂本刚的安抚见效，堂本光一撇撇嘴角勉强自己大度不计较。他望着面前刚笑吟吟的面容，没由得发现能跟这个人经历如此多的风风雨雨，并此刻站在家的门口说着悄悄话，而刚的怀里还抱着自己的孩子，是一件琢磨起来多么不可思议的神奇的事情。  
如果有一个小混蛋要把佳茉带走的话，那必须特别优秀特别爱她，就像自己爱着刚那样的程度。  
他伸手，掌心盖住了女儿的小脸。  
嗯？  
堂本刚没明白他要做什么，下一秒下颔被抬起，对面人的帽檐挨近微微抵上自己额间，挡住过道灯光在面前投下阴影。  
呼吸交错，他慌乱得没来得及向后躲闪，光一便倾身在自己唇上快速且堂而皇之偷走了一个亲吻。  
跟恋爱的中学生放学路上在家门口告别时悄悄拉着手，又怕被家长发现似的。  
羞不羞？脸颊蹭得通红，眼睛睁大蹬着总举止任性有一出是一出让人摸不着套路的光一——居然还挡自己闺女眼睛，能不能脸皮不那么厚？  
或许是感受到了被排斥在外的气息，小佳茉在怀里暴躁地蹬腿翻身，强行打断家长谈情说爱的耳鬓厮磨展现第三者的存在感。堂本刚抿了抿唇，扑哧乐出声，把小茉往上颠了颠抱稳当，往家门努努嘴：

 

“快点开门去，我要撑不住她了。”

 

 

三十一.盛夏

老道的男主持人紧了紧领口，在位子上不动声色稍微把屁股挪动了个角落，把正式收录前记住的问题在脑海中默默过了一遍，脸上仍然挂着完美的笑意，只等女助手的的问题被回答完就把最重要的任务说出口。  
大概也就在半分钟以后。下边坐着来番协的观众，无一例外都紧紧盯着正对漂亮女主持说话的男人。她们仿佛都清楚最后的流程结束前会被问及的问题内容，摄影棚内不知不觉渐渐弥散开紧绷焦躁的气氛。  
“这次是我个人工作发售的单曲，之后也有solo演唱会的安排，具体行程将会公布。”或许是修身时尚的衣着打扮和本就精致漂亮的面容的缘故，堂本光一看上去比同龄的男主持人年轻很多，说是二十岁出头的新人也不足为奇。可他身上就是多了一种相较于年前的成熟味道，好像一夕之间承担了很多东西一般。女主持手里拿着新出的单曲CD，堂本光一坐直了身体在最后耐心且简单流畅地跟她宣传介绍，老练程度丝毫不是外表看上去的新人做派。  
也是，坐在面前的男人虽然年轻，但掰着手指头数一数已经是在艺能圈以锐不可当的势头生存了将近十八年的老人，资历计较起来比老牌主持人还要长。因此即便堂本光一不动声色一派谦和，工作人员还是无法忽视掉他身上的凌厉气息肆意妄为。  
尤其这一次节目的收录还算堂本光一闪婚后在镜头前的首次出演。国民组合内的同性婚姻可谓前无古人后无来者，有多少双眼睛盯着多少舆论效应等待着，从导演到制作人到主持人心中都有数。  
“真是时隔很久的个人演出安排呢，”男主持人等惯例宣传结束笑眯眯接过搭档的话茬，身体从沙发里前倾状作无意，“但是也很久没有看见光一桑和刚桑作为组合出现了，二位近期都没有共同的工作安排吗？”  
问题一出口，观众席上便传来了隐隐的骚乱。堂本光一温和笑着的嘴角微凝，对上主持人的注视，漂亮的眼睛里好像看不出变化似的。  
“组合的工作一般集中在年末，”他手指交插，语调也没有过大起伏，“中间这段时间刚君也有自己的音乐活动，请fan们能把期待留在最后吧。”  
男主持哈哈大笑起来，拍了拍沙发扶手说：“哎呀业内都说光一桑是工作狂今天看了果然不假，现在和刚桑入籍结婚了还要一副公事公办的样子么？”  
男主持实际上有点紧张，捏着沙发扶手的手指指甲在镜头看不见的角落里深深掐如沙发的纹理中。被提到另外一位堂本的名字，场合亦有别与以往的任何一个时刻，身边熟悉的位置也缺少了可以习惯性依赖的人，堂本光一轻轻拂了一下被刘海扎的有些发痒的眼角，笑着说：“现在在工作场合，那不就是谈工作么？”  
他对于将会被如何诘难有心理准备，上台前经纪人就焦头烂额千叮咛万嘱咐不要出了岔子能避则避，并且此时此刻亲自蹲守在下边插着手严肃着脸，生怕碰见失控的事件。  
小动作没有逃过男主持的眼睛，他爽朗地摆摆手：“生活也算是工作的一部分啊，而且很多人想要送祝福，可惜光一桑跟刚桑都不露面，大家连个渠道都没有。”说的是事实，而且所指不只是舆论大众，更指艺能圈。堂本刚与堂本光一把事情藏得紧，结婚亦只草草领证连个婚礼都没有安排，只有离身边最近的几个人或许清楚始末原委。旁的人若想要打探消息，那几个潜在知情者都或守口如瓶或佯装不知，丝毫没有下手余地。男主持人仿佛被堂本光一的防备姿态传染，也十指交扣起来问：“对了，前段时间还有传言说刚桑因为身孕暂退圈呢，不知道这件事情您有没有什么回应？”  
问题骤然变得极具攻击性，连遮掩都懒得顾及。细碎刘海下面的眼角微微抽动，再好的心理素质在这个敏感问题上也做不到波澜不惊。堂本光一余光能看见观众们紧张的注视与站在最外边经纪人警告性的眼神。事情躲不掉，哪怕现在没说出口往后也得面对。  
“刚君身体欠佳需要调养，短时期内暂停工作。”唇角弧度渐淡，“他也会努力尽快回归，不让大家过于担心。”  
堂本光一拒绝正面回答问题，但也没有一口坚决否定，比及先前事务所的处处防范已经留有不少可供回转的余地。  
要说，但不能全部说。Johnny桑为自己亲自带大的两个人操碎了心，连后续的媒体公关都要亲自过目。孩子的事情一味否决并非上策，等到瞒不住的那一天了反而会给人以欺骗感。要循序渐进过渡性地传递信息，这样刚以后回到工作正轨当中才更为方便。  
稍稍松了的口风让男主持人些微减轻了心理负担，他做出惊叹的神色，笑道：“无碍便好，只是想着如果是光一桑与刚桑的孩子的话那真是了不得的基因啊，当然，要是刚桑是特殊体质人群那……”  
“那也算他个人的私事，抱歉，贵台好像也不大方便问这些问题吧?”堂本光一干干脆脆截断，挑起一边眉，让方才还自以为有了突破口的男主持张大嘴不上又不下。  
主持人并没有从当红偶像这里讨到便宜，旁边伸出的一只举着遥控器的手恰如其分关闭了节目没让后边的问题说出口便中断。骤然黑掉的电视机屏幕上面鲜艳的色彩消失，立时倒影出整洁的病房和坐在病床边缘的人来。  
闹哄哄的人声在耳际安静，关掉电视机的堂本希美不着声色将遥控器放回柜子上，念叨着电视辐射大别靠那么近离远点，伸手拎起一个不大的随身挎包，轻轻扶着弟弟的胳膊让他慢点站起来。  
她不想让刚看乱七八糟的新闻平白添些操心。  
堂本刚原本便独自在等姐姐，时间太长等得无聊才瞥一眼综艺节目，没料看着看着自己也渐渐出神连有人进病房都未曾注意。姐姐骤然回来打断，他听话地没纠结，更没有提及方才光一说过的话，另一只手小心撑着床沿站起，还从外套口袋里摸出口罩戴上遮住大半张脸，只露出一双明亮的眼睛。  
医院人来人往，被认出来麻烦可不小。哪怕他们正处于所处的病房区在医院的隐蔽区域，姐姐也不肯冒一丁点儿风险，警惕程度如同装设了雷达。  
“石原医生说月末就要安排去那边了，”希美走在外侧搀扶，用身体挡住偶尔来往的其他病人与家属，帮忙注意脚下，“回家之后可不要再心思郁结忧心忡忡的，心情不好对你跟宝宝都有危险。”她说着说着不晓得想到了哪里来了些气性，可转眼看见刚乖乖地不跟她辩解的样子又心软，轻轻叹了口气没再责怪：“你自个数数这都是第几次往医院里头来了？”  
简直要把她和爸爸妈妈吓死，因为舒坦日子没多过上两个月刚便有了出血的症状。  
挺吓人，原本瞧着稳稳当当以为能安全挨到生产，万没料到月份大了危险系数肉眼可见地高起来。起初刚还意欲瞒着家里，只光一一个人来回奔波照顾。后来症状不减反增，住院时日也被医生勒令延长，情况实在不容乐观，两个三十岁的大人才想起来跟家人说。光一工作忙碌丝毫闲不下来，碰着外地出差愈发没有陪伴的时间根本不能放心，于是希美主动请了假期担当起照看弟弟的责任。母亲岁数大了行动迟缓，那边小惠毕竟不是亲生姐姐照顾起来难免会有尴尬和不便之处。希美没觉得麻烦，只是看见小刚三天两头疼得脸色苍白往医院折腾，一颗心七上八下拧成一团。  
对面走来的人在擦肩一瞬间投来颇为困惑的眼神，堂本刚侧过脸把口罩拉高错开角度避开打量，小声回答姐姐的唠叨：“......我知道了。”  
情绪里头的低落却不减，即使强打着精神想让姐姐放心也掩盖不掉其中疲惫。  
不详征兆降临在自己孩子身上，刚应当是其中最不好受的人。弟弟本就早熟，心思也较同龄人更为纤细敏感，因此希美侧眸，瞥见他苍白的脸色时，埋怨的话语便吞下去，无奈地转而让他注意楼梯别踩空。  
随着时间一日一日迫近，眼下堂本刚连坐副驾座的资格也没有了。堂本光一那辆宽敞的SUV的车钥匙落到希美手上，她摆摆手就把人赶去后排呆着，帮忙关上车门后警惕地打量一番宽敞停车场的四角，没察觉到奇怪的跟踪迹象才去驾驶座开车。  
自打刚怀孕后全家上下都快被折腾得神经质了，所以有了亲身体会后的希美果断没再拿光一时时刻刻有如惊弓之鸟的精神状态取乐子。后排宽敞，铺上的垫子也柔软暖和，堂本刚微微挪了个姿势缓解腰身的酸痛感，余光捕捉到身边忽而亮起的手机屏幕。他欠身拿过来瞧，是光一发来的。对方大概乘着短暂工作间隙，所以言语间相当仓促连个断句标点或者空格也没有。堂本刚回了一句“在路上”，并且以多年站在他身边的经验闭着眼就能想像得出此时此刻待在一群工作人员中的光一是怎样一副嫌弃人多的表情。  
发信人没了动静，估计是被经纪人拖到别的工作场合的。堂本刚退出界面，他仅仅过了不到三天的封闭日子未读的收件箱便装得满满当当，一眼扫过去，几个名字无比显眼跟镀了一层金光似的。  
有木村哥哥和中居哥哥。  
就和那位节目主持人说的一样，圈子里的确鲜少有人成功打通信息渠道，但这不代表对自己很重要的人们全都一无所知。堂本刚与堂本光一本不欲张扬，奈何风言风语传的日益剧烈入了兄长的耳，不想当成真的也不得不先信一半。木村与中居都没再淡定下去便急匆匆打了电话细问究竟出了什么麻烦事。哥哥们不同于外人亦不同于简简单单的前辈，他们一直在自己跟光一的成长路上扮演着必不可少的如同父亲般的领路者角色。木村与中居担心后辈身体，因而堂本刚没有刻意撒谎隐瞒，略犹豫了片刻便如实相告。  
不知为何，对哥哥坦白时自己居然比对父母坦白还紧张些，摊牌时木村对着光一硬邦邦的语气过了好几个月都在耳边挥散不去。堂本刚礼仪到位地回复邮件，表示收到了哥哥们推荐的医生的联系方式，但是身体实在不方便真的不需要特意烦劳来探望了。  
倘若两个月前他或许还肯让前辈见一眼，但在眼下状态里，虽嘴上说着不甚在意但心里清楚自己尚有难以跨越的心理的坎。  
姐姐接到母亲电话要回家一趟，把刚送回去后便要匆匆离开，走前还再三叮嘱注意安全。堂本刚让她放心，而且说光一下午忙完就回来了不会让他一个人呆着，才在玄关把唠唠叨叨的姐姐送走。  
哪里都不如家里自在舒服，医院病房的条件更是没办法与之相提并论。pan见他回来了无比激动，绕着脚边打转，堂本刚探头张望小心翼翼避开免得被绊摔着。  
离预产期只剩一个多月，他身子已经比以前沉了许多。肚子里的小家伙发育得比正常孩子迟缓，胎位也靠后，因此肚腹看上去并不过分甚至弧度缓和——但即便如此自己已经很难看见脚边的东西了。  
所以才不愿意让哥哥们看见他这副模样啊，因为会显得臃肿又狼狈，没有镁光灯下的闪闪发光也没有鲜艳靓丽，真实的面目让小小的自尊心期望有一个可以躲藏起来的空间——哪怕这个世界从来不缺能用以粉饰的，华丽又高尚的，关于赞美付出的话语。  
pan很聪明，见堂本刚绕着自己难以下脚的为难样子便蹦跶到一边腾出位置，等他噗嗤笑了一声走到阳台先去给一株安静盛开着的茉莉花浇完水，再到柔软宽敞的沙发上面坐下才复黏了过去。  
家里原本并没有养花的习惯，堂本光一单身独居时更没有倒腾花草绿植追求温馨宜居的闲情逸致，只简单粗暴地在门口摆一盆仙人掌敷衍了事，还会时不时把横冲直撞的吉娃娃扎疼到乱叫。结婚以后公寓里活物才渐多，充久先生时不时从老家送几盆院子里的植物过来增添颜色，充当了新婚住房的公寓才不至于显得过于沉闷。  
但茉莉花作为绿植中唯一一盆能开花的混在绿压压的色彩中显得相当格格不入，而且还是堂本光一不知道从哪儿折腾来的。带回家时花朵便已含苞，待到七八月便正当夏花灿烂的时节。堂本刚很喜欢，淡淡的清香味道很能凝神静气，单调的日子被加了调香一般，当看着洁白的花瓣时自己也仿佛能感受到其中纤弱有韧性的生命力一般。  
他曾好奇追问光一为什么忽然想起来养花了，陪在身边的光一支支吾吾半晌，好半天才不大好意思地说因为前段时间见自己趴在窗台说好像闻见花香了，才去专门抱了一盆养在家里，让他能看见。  
“别人有的我们也不能少啊。”光一还笑呵呵捏着路边卖的装饰用的花骨朵作势要往他耳边发间别，打扮小姑娘般兴致勃勃，成心逗人开心，想让他也精神起来——虽然方式朴素，透着笨拙的努力劲。  
光一始终无比清楚他内心对于出门露面的畏惧与渴望，而又小心翼翼地维护着他的自尊。当时听到回答的堂本刚摸着花瓣的手指微滞，差点力度不受控把花瓣留下掐痕，并且第一次感到茉莉花的香味太浓郁，浓郁到呛得他鼻头眼眶都发酸。  
或许正如光一大言不惭自卖自夸那样，pan当真是一个懂事的好孩子。堂本刚拍了拍身边的位置唤它名字，吉娃娃蹦跶上来后没有习惯性地拱到他腿上寻求睡觉的地方，只乖乖地蹲坐在旁边，鼻子在堂本刚身上嗅了嗅，心满意足从残余的消毒药水味中辨别出熟悉又独特的气息后懒洋洋偎过去。  
还轻轻地，轻轻地，又好奇地用鼻尖在堂本刚隆起的小腹上蹭了蹭。  
痒，一双黑溜溜的大眼睛还盯着他瞧。  
堂本刚被它逗笑了，伸手把小脑袋捧掌心里揉炸了毛。“你也喜欢它吗？”由于长时间跟pan在家中作伴，堂本刚不知何时已经养成了跟小家伙碎碎念对话的习惯，“等它出来了能跟你一起玩哦。”  
pan一如既往只能给予同一声吠叫回答，大咧咧没在乎毛都快被薅下来了。对pan而言这应是奇特的一年，家里除了主人以外多了个同居人，紧接着还要多出来一个小宝宝，空荡荡的大房子将被各种声音填满，而不仅仅只是单纯的枯燥重复的游戏背景音与F 1激动的咆哮式解说。  
吉娃娃自然听不懂人话，小舌尖飞快地在弧度上掠过表示亲近。可里面的乖乖待着的小东西仿佛感受到了外界的情感交流，挺活泼地撞了一下被舔舐的位置。力度不大，招呼却打得结实。堂本刚缩在沙发里笑起来，动作柔缓地摸了摸那个地方。宝宝能闹是好事，有段时间肚子里安安静静地什么反应也没有，他心慌意乱恐惧着孩子会不会有问题，吃不下饭睡不安稳。石原医生反复强调切勿多思多虑，大人的心情状态会直接影响胎儿发育。堂本刚努力转移注意力，看书画画弹琴，生硬又强迫地让自己开心。等有一天宝宝终于用力把他踢疼了，他才悄悄背着光一躲在书房里后怕又心安地哭了出来。  
过往三十年他都只能浅薄地理解母亲的伟大，短短七八个月孕育却让堂本刚再说不出往日自以为是的赞美句子。生命长在自己身体里，他吃辣了宝宝就会使劲折腾，他平和了宝宝就会很听话地跟着安静，他听见好听的音乐了宝宝似乎能用心跳悸动传递共同的感受……  
“你能闻出来男孩子还是女孩子嘛？”堂本刚点了点pan乱嗅的鼻头，想到了什么般转身从挎包里拿出张黑色的b超照片小心翼翼放在pan的面前。“医生说它没有畸形哦，虽然小了点。”  
他说最后一句话时带了丝鼻音，微微抱着pan的手指也收紧。  
小吉娃娃瞅瞅黑不溜秋的影子又扭头看看主人，婉转地嗷了一声。  
“妈妈希望是个男孩子，可光一觉得会是女孩子。”堂本刚叹了口气挠挠pan的下巴，随即不满地嘟囔，“那家伙到底哪来的自信啊这还能一口咬定……”  
自信到自己提供了哪一条染色体都能清楚哦。  
堂本刚本不乐于去耗费时间纠结所谓答案，连姐姐妈妈凑在一出叽叽喳喳议论时都不愿参与话题。可随着孩子大了，无论重量还是生命力都给他具体的实感，有时独自呆在家中都觉得有一个人正在身边陪伴。于是他也会控制不住去幻想一个像光一的男孩子或者像自己的女孩子，文文静静，或者活泼乱跳。  
堂本光一说，名字你来起。  
堂本刚不满，怼道又把耗脑子的活甩给我?  
堂本光一坦诚回答，我没那个本事。  
……光三郎怎么样?  
……  
光生，光一，光三郎，工整又绝配啊！  
起名字的人顺口跑火车直乐，堂本光一咂摸一下明显不满意可又拿他没法子，生硬地说那要是女孩子该怎么办？这种名字上学了注定是被笑话的命啊。  
女孩子啊……头脑灵活的作词大手难得卡壳，好半天没了声，并且罕见的连胡说八道都没有，仿佛想到了很远的什么东西。  
石原医生不告诉他答案，也甭指望pan能做出来惊人的神预言。堂本刚把宝宝的照片从pan的爪子下边抽出来，准备收到一个不常打开的茶几柜子里保存。他把里边的茶罐拿出来，正要放东西，却看见原本放在角落的茶罐底下静静躺着个边角折叠整齐的纸张。  
堂本刚心里莫名咯噔一下，潜意识里就觉得会是件重要的物件。  
他清楚光一的整理习惯，深知光一不会把纸张类放在书房以外的地方。因为有自己遗书的前车之鉴，堂本刚忽然后怕起来，甚至联想到比较可怕的方向上。pan也从沙发上跳到脚边对着那张纸呜呜叫，好像认识一般。  
于是把手里东西放一边，一手微微护着肚子，活动不大利索地欠身，把纸张拿出来慢慢展开。

 

妊娠鉴定报告。  
宝宝才53天大的时候做的，没有影像也没有繁复的数据，几行字便代表了新生命的存在。  
握着纸页边缘的手指发抖，堂本刚嗓子眼直发堵。  
那天的自己是个什么情状?无助?绝望?还是固执地拒绝排斥?  
而光一一定也在因为自己默默难受着。“”  
他没有见过这份报告单，在第一次从石原医生那里被告知怀孕时就已经丧失思考能力，根本没有心思去在意光一的感受。堂本刚对着眼前轻薄的纸张，仿佛能想像得出光一知道自己当爸爸那一刻的高兴与激动，也能想像得出光一藏起报告单时对他的担忧与隐忍。  
或许当时，光一也就和自己一样，拿着宝宝存在的证明，像个笨蛋一样对着pan傻乐，而沉浸在情绪的他生生错过最该分享欢喜的一刻。  
堂本刚忽然很难以去推测假如自己放弃了孩子，之后的人生该会怎样。可能会平淡无波，可能会继续顺利地工作，可能依旧保持着公众面前完美的形象，可能会跟光一轻描淡写装作伤口不曾存在地过日子。亦或许不会结婚，或许这辈子都不会组建家庭……  
但毫无疑问的是，那一个时空的自己在翻找到这张保存了印记的报告单时，积累掩饰的情感一定会瞬间崩塌，连同整个世界都溃不成军。  
庆幸的是这一切没发生，宝宝很努力地从53天长到了八个月，虽然他错过了迎接到来但不会错过它的降生。堂本刚用力眨了眨发涩的眼睛，把报告单放在b超照片的旁边，摸出手机端端正正拍了张照发送到光一的手机上。

它长大了(^～^) 。堂本刚还如此写。

既然他没有见过宝宝报告单，而光一也没有见过宝宝的照片，那就算算扯平了。堂本刚很耐心地等回复，身边的pan没得到关注小跑到阳台去闻茉莉花玩。过了五分多钟没有反应，但堂本刚就是能确定光一正在码字，莫名其妙的自信程度与光一认定是女儿有的一拼。  
果然，他等到了一个回信。  
很简单，一个颜文字而已，朴素没特点，一眼看上去相当冷漠且不热情的情绪反馈。  
但堂本刚捂着嘴笑了起来，甚至靠在沙发里揉腰，不用解释便深知这是光一抓耳挠腮折腾半天手机才终于勉强成功扒出来个土里土气的表情成功发送出去的结果。  
换而言之，光一现在很开心。

 

【晚上陪我出趟门吧】  
笑够了之后，堂本刚传送了这样的内容。

 

 

想把刚养在水缸里。

堂本光一承认，年少轻狂的岁月里自己曾经狂妄地说出了相当危险的句子。但是三十岁的堂本光一依旧不否认内心不仅残存着过往执念，反而随着时间延长愈加沉郁。  
如果说爱情里必定伴随合理范围内的占有欲，那堂本光一的那一份显然已经大大超出阈值。尤其是在刚有了身孕之后，类似的霸道念头更是好几次笼上他的心头——想把刚看守在自己划定的安全区，想时时刻刻巡视领地一般围着刚打转。想法很变态，但堂本光一生生遏制着内心魔鬼一样的监禁私欲，没有把伤害带给刚，甚至在刚逃避出门时主动予以开导。  
是否见效另当别论。  
所以说人便是如此反复无常的生物，不在身边了想管着，待在身边了又怕闷坏。堂本光一怕他长时间不出门心理出问题，堂堂宅男都开始主动提散步了。但月份越大越不方便，加上几次住院，刚愈发难到外边去，自己也逐渐难以迈出坎。不愿意见人，也不愿意被当成怪物围观，哪怕作为亲近的前辈来探望都心存顾虑。  
堂本光一早就没让刚上网看乱七八糟的舆论，即便有要紧的动向需要关注也该是自己扛，而这一做法倒是与希美姐姐达成共识。Johnny桑与他单独深聊了好几次，刚怀孕的事情从各个层面来说都是走在刀锋上进行下去的。家人切断了信息通道把刚保护在真空区，堂本光一独自在台前撑着前所未有的舆论压力。  
说怪物的，说变态的，说恶心的，说……  
丈量不出边际的恶意被无端施加在尚未降生的孩子身上。  
堂本光一更没好到哪去。节目自打播出后饭圈大地震，万没料想论坛里的戏言有朝一日会一语成谶。接受不了堂本光一结婚的人本就站在悬崖边上摇摇欲坠，孩子都有的事实更给予她们致命一击。堂本光一有心理准备，也没打算把冲自己来的攻击诋毁放在心上，可是施加在刚跟孩子身上的暴力令他难以忍受。刚从不主动在自己面前提及，但堂本光一深知刚能想像得出正身处于怎样水深火热的舆论场漩涡中心。  
因而愿意出门对于刚来说是个无比艰难的选择，堂本光一更没有予以拒绝的理由。  
想来有趣，他们因为工作来过富士电视台这边的次数掰着手指头也数不清，却从没有放松地在周围转过，连最开始恋爱的时候都鲜少一起出门，至多躲在路边的车内，把车窗拉的严丝合了才敢悄悄接个吻。可偏偏现下最不方便的时候猛然有了贼胆似的，能混迹人群里走在路边，并且存着十几年来不曾有过的侥幸心理。  
堂本光一结束了工作便陪从医院回来的刚出来散心，晚饭也在一家自己熟悉的人少僻静的小酒馆解决。老板手艺依旧保持着不上不下相当一般的稳定水准，但正逢老板娘来打下手，笑眯眯上一道现做的甜点即使地救了场。锅碗瓢盆的声响大有盖过悠扬乐曲的架势，老板乐呵呵上菜，丝毫不避讳地跟唯一算得上熟客的堂本光一大大咧咧说:“终于带家属一起来吃饭了啊！要不然你还怕不是光喝酒不点菜哩!”  
粗糙大手一巴掌拍了拍堂本光一后背，愣是把喝着啤酒的人拍得一咳嗽呛得耳根通红。“以后啊可也要带着孩子来捧捧场哦!”老板仿佛觉得意犹未尽似的又补了一句才笑眯眯把毛巾往肩上一搭摆摆手钻厨房去。  
他说的太过平常普通，如同在谈论某些习以为常的东西，愣了回神反应过来后堂本光一又险些被他呛岔气。堂本刚正讶异，可等挖了一勺草莓蛋糕，嘴里回味出熟悉的味道，方明白了什么似的，抿着唇看着对面手忙脚乱用毛巾擦脸颇为狼狈的光一笑。  
他平时可没这么多话的，大，大概是看见你激动。  
堂本光一说话磕巴起来，表情也纠结地想要和刚解释。堂本光一素日里与老板没那么深的交情，至多保持着一个发呆一个七里哐当刷碗的默契，更多的信息八成就是通过电视媒体得知的。没生意的小店铺是个难得地可以包容自己疲惫的去处，没有闲言碎语的议论也没有刻意围观的眼神。一向懂得给予距离感的老板今日却难得主动搭了讪，拍着堂本光一，话茬却冲着另一位新客人去的。  
所以店老板估计就是哪根筋搭不对，非要来刷个存在感……堂本光一才不肯承认被店老板看到过跟长濑一起喝酒时的颓废样子，与刚才被一个陌生人关心了的事实。  
奶油融化在舌尖，暖甜暖甜。堂本刚挖了一勺直接塞进光一嘴里，弯着眉眼展颜:“我没生气啊。”  
或者说，心里软软的。  
冒着被认出来被打量的风险走在街上对堂本刚而言依旧有难度，即便身边有光一陪护也无法完全把不安全感打消。然而店老板的顽话莫名让他减轻了神经的紧绷感，慢慢觉得自己并没有跟别人有太大的异样。  
或许依旧有人对他怀着善意，或许依旧有人愿意祝福他的家庭。  
夜幕的是天然的屏障。东京湾的夜风吹在身上相当解暑热，堂本刚甚至紧了紧身上轻薄宽大的外套挡风。年轻的情侣成双结对，绚烂的灯火，悠远的汽笛，扑面而来的是在寂静的医院里所感受不到的烟火气。堂本刚方察觉到自己已经与世隔绝很久了，走在路上瞧见个电子屏广告都觉得新鲜。商场代言的明星海报全是熟脸，几个月的隐退让堂本刚产生了离这个圈子很远的错觉。  
所谓普通人便是这样的感受吗？他转头，黏在身边寸步不离的保镖先生比他还要警惕地打量四周，一副心神不宁的模样。  
但保镖先生绝对不是普通人，而是个闪闪发光的王子殿下，是个把帽子摘了抬头挺胸能引起整条道路聚众回头的所谓公众人物。  
堂本刚不禁好笑，横着手肘碰他:“你看点路啊。”  
他怎么能忘了光一原本就是个怕上街的人呢，眼下还的确分不清到底是谁在为难谁了。  
堂本光一盯着他瞧，一摇三晃离得更近，几乎贴着半边身子，小声嘟囔着:“帮你看路呢。”  
得，还委屈上了。  
两个大男人闲逛在人流中显得颇为突兀，毕竟摩肩接踵的小情侣们要么牵着手要么搂着腰，相较而言已婚人士就跟过了蜜月期进入相敬如宾模式的老夫老妻一般——虽然年龄上丝毫未显大。约摸有了孩子以后心态都会成熟许多，跨三十大关以前还能喝一杯橙汁腻歪的人而今计较的东西与浪漫、风月全然无关。  
“我也想要那个，”堂本刚忽然提出要求，还指了指队伍排成一串的店门，“要原味的。”  
堂本光一顺着看过去，原以为只是小玩意，可见到老大的冰淇淋招牌后立即皱眉头。  
生意蛮好，大街上行人几乎人手一个。倘若是别的堂本光一立即就能答应，但堆得老高的冰淇淋一看就觉得冻牙。  
“太凉了，吃了难受。”堂本光一没朝店里挪动，拉着刚手腕想带人走。不料刚坚持又执着地盯着从店员小姐姐手里递到客人手上的蛋筒，微微撅起嘴，大有一副你不给我买我就自己过去了的架势。  
“小气……连个冰淇淋也不给吃……欺负人……”不等堂本光一开口说道理，堂本刚张口便嘟囔着碎碎念起来，直把堂本光一听得头大。天地良心他从来没拒绝过刚的要求，可这些胡闹主意也能随便依?事实证明原则坚守什么的是不存在的，堂本光一赶在他说出“跟你结婚真是过苦日子哦”之前即时打住话茬，颇为头疼地妥协说行行行你在这等着千万别乱动啊!  
馋猫立时乖巧，比了个OK，相当好说话的在角落处站定。  
就你还吃苦呢，我才是请了尊祖宗回来伺候吧?堂本光一还捏了把他的脸颊，没用力。  
堂本刚安静地留在原地看着光一排进队伍，目光追随，一刻也不曾离开。  
不习惯混在人堆里的光一显得颇为紧绷，他身后正跟着一堆偎依咬耳朵的小情侣，要是用光一的话来吐槽应是大夏天的也不嫌热得慌的那一类。  
但是堂本刚觉得这样的光一很可爱，在人堆里警惕又强掩慌乱，结结巴巴摸着有年头的钱包不大流畅跟店员点单时的样子像极了乱入人类世界的小狐狸。  
成心捉弄他的心理比重远大于想吃冰淇淋的部分，堂本刚没由得很怀念这个样子的光一。以前他犟脾气折腾人下车去路边快餐店买一堆垃圾食品时，光一便是揣着一肚子反对意见又乖乖执行的别扭样，边嘟囔着碳水化合物对身体不好边把要的鸡翅一个也不少地买回来。十米开外，店员姐姐或许认出了面前略有些奇怪的人是谁，脸上刷得通红，一直平稳递冰淇淋过去的手控制不住发抖，音调也拔高几度，又余光四下张望打量试图找什么人似的。堂本光一接过冷饮便赶紧猫着背低着头出来，后面紧跟着的叽叽喳喳的小情侣恰如其分拦截住店员姐姐意欲观望的注意力。  
会不会看一眼少一眼?  
小心翼翼捧着摇摇欲坠冰淇淋的人朝他走来时依稀带有十七八岁的影子，如同记忆中某一个夏天里捧着新奇礼物兴高采烈跑来的少年。堂本刚有些恍惚，手中被塞一把塑料勺子才回过神。  
“别吃急了啊……你挖这么一大勺!”堂本光一的小气劲上来时抠得不得了，见人把一大坨直接往嘴送就心塞。  
这家伙一出医院就把石原医生的医嘱抛脑后，任性起来跟个霸王似的。  
可当堂本刚舔着唇齿惊喜地说好甜啊你快尝尝，大眼睛还亮晶晶带着期待瞅着自己，堂本光一那些怨念一点儿便也说不出口了。  
大概这就叫天生的克星。  
但堂本光一有治克星的办法。  
他张嘴，无比听话从善如流，把冰淇淋直接拦腰嘎嘣扫荡去一大半，含化都等不及就草草吞下肚，自己被冰得脑壳疼还意欲下第二嘴，一口的大小大概等于七八倍勺容积。  
所谓在根本上控制刚的冷饮摄入量。

 

你要点脸啊！！  
堂本刚捏着小塑料勺目瞪口呆，意识到抢食行径正毫无掩饰地在面前进行后一把抢过蛋筒，无比气愤地当街用胳膊往噎到咳嗽的光一身上连锤了好几通，恨不得掰开他的嘴让他吐出来。  
认识这么久，他倒是第一次发现一直小口吃饭且对食物无欲无求的人也能有如此豪迈的吃相了。

 

得罪一只馋猫很容易，要哄回来就难了。当堂本刚固执地说出要去坐大摩天轮时，堂本光一意识到自己那一大口冰淇淋实实在在惹了麻烦。  
你不是恐高吗？他脱口而出。  
你不是不喜欢吃甜的吗？刚跟着反问。  
大摩天轮的灯光在夜幕映衬下有一种烟花更长久更镌刻的美轮美奂，并且据说如果在顶空告白就一定会成功。共用结婚证的另一位堂本没什么浪漫细胞，因而尽管顶着张完美的漫画脸，简单质朴的感情经历里却从未体验过类似的漫画情节体验。  
许是住院久了想刻意追求新鲜，堂本刚要上摩天轮的心愿比冰淇淋更执着。100天的年下君如同没长大的任性撒娇的小孩子，堂本光一被逼的没法子跟他确认好几遍都得到肯定答案才硬着头皮去买票。  
“你啊，放轻松点嘛。”堂本刚站在他身前，手里还举着半个甜筒，侧脸对光一笑，“我这不是好好的?”  
小广场人潮拥挤，更有不听家长呵斥的孩子们跑来跑去。堂本光一看那些冲刺的男孩头子便心惊胆战，单腿搭在旁边的栏杆上，侧着身子隔开刚与人群的距离，待在他划出的安全区里。  
堂本刚清楚，自己往医院里跑的几趟把光一吓得不轻了，所以他现在后怕得把自己当成了瓷娃娃，生怕一个不留神便出事。  
“现在反悔还来的及。”堂本光一相当务实还不留情面，无比认真地跟他称述现状，帽檐下面一双眼睛尤其黑亮。  
光一的胸口很结实，丝毫没有一眼看上去那般纤弱单薄，往后轻轻靠着就觉得能够安心能够肆意妄为依靠。他的手臂也搭在铁栏杆上，身上的气息与温度毫无保留通过相贴的前胸后背传达，并且在这个后靠的距离上能清晰感受到光一说话时喉结的滚动与胸口的震颤。  
堂本刚没有说话。周围的人离得很近又很远。有孩子嬉闹，有情人说着绵绵情话，但比这些更能轻易捕捉到的却是光一的心跳与呼吸声。  
辛苦他了。  
堂本刚手指戳了戳光一下巴上冒出来的略扎人的青胡茬，稍抬眼便能看清素颜状态下没有粉底遮挡的黑眼圈，泛起涩味的心疼。  
摩天轮到最后终究还是没有被乘坐，可能因为高估了自己对于恐高的克服能力，也可能因为放弃了逞强，或者可能因为一些别的更多的原因。  
比如堂本刚须臾间发现的，这个近似于拥抱的姿势其实已经让他心满意足了的事实。不需要所谓华丽的灯光，不需要浪漫的景色，他想要的不过是光一陪在身边，两个人能像世界上任何一对普通的恋人那样坦坦荡荡简简单单地牵手亲密罢了。

堂本刚偏头问，会不会怕被认出来。  
堂本光一把他的手指扣握，不甚在意挑起俊挺的眉——为什么要怕，我们可是合法的。  
攥得很用力，无名指节上的银戒卡得生疼，仿佛能勒进肌肤。

合法地同居，合法地共有财产，合法地孕育生命，合法地一起生老病死。如若追究起来，他们甚至比这片区域任何一对恋人都更有资格被根据条文定义为相爱。

两张票也被堂本光一弯腰大方地送给了胡乱跑的小男孩。小男生颇为惊喜，眼睛都瞪得圆溜溜地说谢谢，漂亮叔叔温柔地揉了揉他后脑勺才转身牵着站在身边另一个叔叔的手离开。堂本光一听见刚小声说还是回家吧之后心里便石头落地，看什么都顺眼起来态度无比和蔼可亲好说话。匆匆追过来的小男孩的妈妈大概眼神精明地认出了送儿子票的大人是谁，一手拉着儿子一边张大了嘴相当不敢置信望着相依离开拥挤人群的背影。  
如果是个不会恐高的小家伙的话，以后你陪它上去，我在下边等着。堂本刚咬着蛋筒皮回头瞧那虎头虎脑的男孩子，与光一打趣。  
当然，如果惨一点遗传到我了，那就把你一个人丢上去咯。他还逻辑严密地补充，周全地考虑了各种可能性。  
或许由哪一句话脑补出来的场景戳中了堂本光一的笑点，他扑哧乐出声:  
“或者也可以把他一个人丢上去得了。”没有责任感的废柴老爹真诚建议，还夸张地挥了挥手，怪腔怪调捏着细哑破音嗓子模仿关西大妈喊着“光三郎君!”  
堂本刚被他成功逗乐，挽着光一胳臂弯的手直往下拽才勉强撑直自己，口罩边缘露出的呼吸把鼻梁上架着的黑框镜片表面笼起一丝白雾，没停留遮挡多久又显露出双明亮动人的眼睛。  
果然人要开开心心的才好啊，不要有忧愁，也不要有疑虑，高高兴兴地，让明天的太阳也有值得期待的心情。堂本刚把光一的面部轮廓看得极深，像是要有力记下路灯下的模样似的，眸底微漾的波纹根本藏不住对面前一同走过过半人生路的青梅竹马满到快溢出的喜欢与爱意。  
“突然……这样看着我干嘛？”方才还能耍宝的小王子这会儿被瞧得不好意思，摸了摸鼻梁耳根泛红，“哪里沾东西了？”  
一直盯别人的人居然会对被盯这件事情感到害羞。挽着手臂的手指收紧，堂本刚微微弯起眉目，口罩下传来嗡嗡地不甚清晰的鼻音。  
“因为忽然觉得你很帅啊，”他轻轻开口，“觉得你老以后，也一定会是个帅老头。”  
自己的相方是全世界最好的那个人。堂本刚不常夸堂本光一，但从小就打心眼觉得相方帅——飚车帅，跳舞帅，扯着红绸子在天上飞的时候帅，所以当爸爸的光一也会很帅。  
他希望能跟光一慢慢走到老，慢慢见证彼此从青葱年少风华正茂过渡到沧桑皱纹爬上眼角眉梢。等到了七老八十走不动路，身长缩短距离170大关愈来愈远，他们俩也能牵着手等一等腿脚不好使的对方，说着老掉牙的被孩子嫌弃的关西段子，互嘲一句嘿当年咱们可还都是超级巨星闪闪发光呢。  
当然前提得是到那年纪了记忆能力都好，要不然光一这家伙指着陈年老杂力争自己当年是在东蛋亲过他的时候，自己怕不是会一巴掌糊他脑门训斥说乱写的小作文你也能当真哦。  
堂本光一停下了步子，停在了正对着摩天轮的侧面位置，算大半个最佳观赏席。  
刚住院的几天里自己由于繁重的工作日程没有去陪床，因而能明白大概石原医生与刚说了什么，才让本就易忧思的人去忍不住琢磨无比遥远的事情。  
堂本光一下意识想问，然而刚带着小期待的眼神望向自己，他喉头微梗，许多句子便无法出口。  
现在可是盛夏，是最有旺盛生命力的季节，所以应有希望，应有未来。  
“秃了也帅么？”他终于也让自己轻松笑得如同雪融地开口，对着最喜欢的人追问到底时的傻样有如初坠爱河的男高中生。  
而“男高中生”的早恋对象莞尔，像模像样，煞有其事，捏着竹马的掌心，一本正经念出了任何情感攻略上都不会推荐使用的情话。  
——“嗯，秃了也是帅老头哦。”堂本刚把尚萦绕在耳际的繁杂医疗术语抛之脑后，答得认真。

 

据说如果在摩天轮行至高点时告白，那百分之百都会成功。  
他没有坐上高空，也没有再去确认早已成为了丈夫的喜欢的人的心情的必要。  
那就在此刻虔诚地许个长长久久平平安安的愿望吧，愿腹中的孩子无恙，愿自己最珍惜的这个三口之家团圆。

 

因为适逢盛夏，正当蓬勃，正当深爱。

 

三十二、生命  
堂本光一的经纪人近日颇为烦躁。  
严格来说不能算是近日，自打堂本刚暂隐退，他眼睁睁瞧着刚桑的经纪人跟着落得清闲，自己却要跟着光一桑继续跑断腿时便不大爽快。等他好不容易自我安慰年终奖会比不干活的同事多了，手底下井井有条的工作却又一朝变节奏。  
“啊抱歉光一桑近期都没有通告安排……对那个封面拍摄和几个番组也给推了……CM?刚桑都没有回来接什么CM?……别说了你觉得我会不知道这个合同值多少钱??特么我做梦都想帮他俩接——也别再问我了我也想知道他跑去哪里了!!”  
作为职业经纪人，负责的艺人就是财路，而对他们而言最痛苦的事情莫过于滚滚金主找上门的热乎时候却不得不咬牙跺脚把大块肥肉拱手让给别人啃。  
其实事务所上下同僚都不得不感叹堂本家的起死回生能力。照理说在发生了如此重大的堪称事故级别的婚姻关系情况下，把职业生涯整个儿断送掉都是极为可能的事情。前两个月的低潮期让公司高层都不再看好两个人未来的发展趋势，偏这个元老团在只有一个人咬牙撑着的情况下用一口余气熬过死亡边缘不说，居然奇迹般起死回生，商业价值不降反增，舆论环境也日趋改善，照数据统计增长趋势看重归高地不过是时间问题罢了。  
就像社长说的那样，堂本刚与堂本光一的忍耐力不容小觑，而此种情境下忍耐就是最大的武器。他们无需在意外界评判和商业估值，把诋毁攻击当耳旁风，好好做手头的工作就自会有人会慢慢发现价值，并且给予理解同情，和更胜于往日的支持。  
因而那些只看见眼前处境、陆陆续续离开团队的人看见坚持到今日后回温回热的业绩时大概会后悔吧？经纪人对着电脑上的报表数据架着笔感叹，挂掉座机电话后趴在桌子上，深深意识到跟着堂本们工作没个强大的心理调节素质可不行。  
毕竟前段时间还持续工作狂闹得staff跟着受罪，紧接着就没征兆地说甩手就甩手的人在艺能圈还真不多见。  
而且“甩手掌柜”不仅一夕脱离工作，还从日本国土飞落到了美国伊利诺伊州的土地上。  
换而言之，如果现在合作商找他要人，那他就是掘地三尺挖穿地球也没办法把堂本光一给原样变出来。  
经纪人怀着怨气描述出来的事实多少含有夸张的情感成分。堂本光一并没有招呼都没打，而是提前一周完成了所有近期的工作，还见了社长在办公室单谈，才带着刚出国待产的。  
原本定下的计划时间要比这个时间点晚些，可由于院方的几次检查状况都显示情形不乐观，石原医生为了谨慎起见才建议提前些时日到芝加哥西北大学纪念医院的特别疗养所休养。  
“放心，那边的设备齐全，技术也较国内先进，”石原医生还细致安慰担忧的两人，“会没事的。”  
堂本刚的身体状况着实不容乐观，撇开诸如妊娠高血压带来的眩晕等问题暂不提，光是之前突发的两次先兆性晚期流产就不仅把自己疼得痉挛，也把堂本光一吓得心惊胆战。堂本刚的身体底子本就欠佳，孩子怀得虚，根本受不得母体神思恍惚积忧成疾的影响。他心里担忧又自责，于是愈发陷入了恶性循环当中。因而石原医生说提前去疗养院时，两个人都没有犹豫就答应下来。  
一起跟过去的还有阳子妈妈与姐姐们。这一回堂本刚的身体状况没能瞒过家人，连医生都催出发了，再没医学常识的人光猜也能猜的出不乐观。临走的前两天堂本光一简短地知会了双方父母，结果不到晚上六个人便全都赶来家里，一时间把客厅显得狭窄不少，pan都只能趴在沙发扶手上让出御座。阳子妈妈红着眼睛拉刚的手，上下看了好几遍，想伸手摸一摸儿子又不敢乱碰，说什么也要跟着去照顾。堂本光一抿着嘴唇站在沙发边没有说话，小惠瞥眼弟弟直截了当表示她跟希美姐要过去帮忙。充久先生没表态，但从一进门开始便忧心忡忡望着小儿子，目光在隆起的弧度上打了个转，轻轻叹口气端起茶杯。  
喜代子妈妈也意欲跟去，但堂本光生由于工作调动家里必须有人照看。她心理一方面着实挂念小刚，另一方面是这孩子为了光一吃了不少苦头，她不愿意让小刚感到一丝一毫情感上的补足不到位，想尽自己所能地去减小负担。堂本光一劝母亲留在家里，说人去得多了也没用，而且手术计划都已经制定好了去的时间也不会很长。喜代子妈妈不依，后来还是堂本刚温声劝，说那边无聊得紧，有医生护士在没有太多需要忙的，等孩子出生了再接您过来也不迟啊。  
小刚的话比亲生儿子的管用得多。喜代子妈妈没再坚持，姑且对只让女儿跟过去的安排表示妥协，千叮咛万嘱咐如果有事一定要跟家里说。但在临走前她还是招手把光一叫过来拉到一边。刚估摸着母子俩有话说，没有跟过去，主动给他们腾出空间。堂本光一颇为莫名，随着人到角落还没来得及张口询问有什么事，便见母亲低头从钱包里摸出一张银行卡塞进自己掌心。  
“妈，您给我这个干嘛？”堂本光一讶异，条件反射就要把卡还回去。他十几岁出来工作时便已经能经济独立，没再花家里一分钱，而且很早就结束了同龄人管家里要生活费的生涯，开始学会往回打款赡养父母。被母亲给钱用的感觉对他而言太过陌生，一瞬间竟然恍惚时空穿越有了回到十代年纪的错觉。  
就像出发来东京的前一晚，母亲给他许多零花钱，让他听Johnny桑的话好好照顾自己那样。  
但喜代子不肯收，推握住光的手指，执意让他拿着:“也是你爸的意思，去那边别短了钱花，医生要怎么治用什么药都行千万别小气，多买点补品小刚身子一直虚，还有……，”她唠唠叨叨着操心，生怕儿子办不好事情一般。  
堂本光一颇为哭笑不得。且不说Johnny桑费心用人脉帮忙代替疏通打点了多少，他这些年工作的收入积蓄都相当可观，去国外生产固然少不了开销但也全都在自己可轻松承受的物质要求范围之内，万万没到还需要父母资助的地步。  
“您拿回去，我不需要这个，用不……”堂本光一不愿意拿，三十岁的人了还从父母这里拿钱实在太不像话。  
但喜代子忽然笑了笑，没看儿子递回来的那张卡打断话茬。  
“知道你用不上，你父亲也说估摸着按你那个脾气是一定不肯拿……这里面也没有太多钱……从小到大爸妈都没太能顾着你，你能独立，我和你父亲都很骄傲……”她嗓音微哽，看着面前已经是成熟大人模样的儿子，伸手轻轻摸了摸光一结实的臂膀，“我们的小光也要当爸爸了，真好啊。”  
母亲是个不折不扣的美人，年轻时候像画一样好看，因此邻居亲友总说姐弟俩的相貌好看都是因为喜代子的遗传。可美人也有老去的时候，当摸着自己的手背皮肤已经不是年幼记忆里的光滑细嫩，所能永恒不变的好像也只剩母亲这一代称。堂本光一捏着银行卡的手顿住无法再继续递还这一动作，轻薄一张卡片仿佛突然变得烫手又沉重。  
父亲跟Johnny桑一样很少夸他，他与光生的相处亦如世间大部分沉默的父子。堂本光一离家早，从事偶像艺人职业后亦让家人承受不少流言蜚语，而父母一直介怀着没有在自己艰难的时刻有能力给予帮助。他努力地工作，渐渐地收入超过了父亲，渐渐地能取代父亲家庭顶梁柱的位置，渐渐地离幼时的生活圈愈来愈远还克服艰辛组建了属于自己的小家庭，迈入苍老的父母才对三十岁的小儿子说出了骄傲这个字眼。  
有点慢，但不迟。  
母亲正殷切地看着他，他转眸，充久先生也正在那边沙发上和刚细致地说着什么。刚正低着头，一手逗弄着趴在膝边的pan，另一只手微微护在隆起的小腹旁边。他眼角的红晕太过明显，连自己这样眼神不大好使的人都无法刻意忽视。  
说到底都是父母对子女的一片真心，堂本光一自己有了孩子因此体悟较以往更深。  
于是轻轻颔首，微发僵出汗的手把银行卡慢慢攥入掌心，卡片边缘把红痕割入指腹皮肤，不大自然地轻轻哽哑的嗓子郑重说:“好，您放心。”

 

倘若放在平时当做两个一年从头忙到尾的人难得的假期，他们或许能去密歇根湖岸避暑，去阿德勒天文馆看天际线，去千禧公园看萤火虫，还到云门摆一个丑兮兮的表情，互相嘲笑一下哈哈镜里变了形的对方。

然而事实不尽如人意，堂本刚自到达奥黑尔国际机场一下飞机便突发强眩晕，若非跟在旁边的堂本光一眼疾手快搀扶住从台阶上摔下来的话必出大事，石原医生一刻不敢耽搁地让来机场接送的疗养院救护用车把人送到自己的独立研究所去。于是他们不仅没来得及看看异国风土人情，连疗养院都大门都离开不得，满眼只能看见金发碧眼行走匆匆的专业医护人士，或者在国外呆的时间太久把母语说得无比生涩的日本见习生。  
好在疗养院里面设施齐备环境优美，当成小公园转转足够了。经纪人先生口中的甩手掌柜丝毫没有想象中的清闲。病房是一处宽敞的大公寓般的地方，家属陪护住宿区也紧挨隔壁，厨房卫浴一应俱全，要不是角落摆放着医疗设备还真看不出住在医院里。堂本光一每日陪同检查治疗照顾起居一刻不得歇，阳子妈妈想要分担做饭的辛苦，可刚自怀孕以来就是光一照顾着饮食，胃口变化后反倒不习惯原来的口味。阳子妈妈被光一好说歹说送出厨房，连围裙也被拿去。照顾人的角色一朝被顶替，她站在门边上看着光一有条不紊地处理食材的背影，转头颇为尴尬地跟希美自嘲——  
“得，的确没什么能帮忙的。”  
可能等到看见光一坐在小茶几旁边盯着刚吃饭，两个人并肩挨着说小话时，阳子妈妈才有了儿子已经与一个足够优秀的人组成了自己独立的任何人都无法插入的小家庭的真实感。光一把刚照顾得尤其细致，偶尔阳子妈妈抱着换洗衣物路过落地窗前能看见他陪着刚在疗养院的小花园里休息。许是饭后困倦，小刚偏着头偎在软靠椅上睡了，光一安静站在稍偏的角度帮他遮挡颇为刺眼的阳光，等人转醒了才不着声色放松腿脚，倒杯温水递给他喝。  
“所以啊老爸就会在家挑刺，”希美不知何时走到身边挽住她胳膊嘟囔，“光一明明就很好啊。”  
阳子转眸不禁莞尔，笑着拍了拍女儿的手，慢慢说:“谁让他是父亲呢。”  
待在国外的医院里大家都比在国内放松很多，不必在意有人暗处窥探，也不必一举一动都小心翼翼，一处病房居然能过出家的气息。小惠更直截了当，没找到能帮的上忙的地方就胆大地打着车遛出医院，搬运回来一大堆奶粉小山似的码在沙发上，直把来查症的金发护士长看得瞪大眼睛比手画脚磕磕绊绊传达你真的买多了。石原医生带着的日本实习生见到两人时颇为讶异，但他们崇拜的主治医师总一副云淡风轻的模样，于是几个年轻孩子也被带得遏制住八卦心理板起脸有模有样摆出专业至上的做派，协助检查诊治时个个都是精英范。  
那可真是天大的误解了——小惠咬着苹果跟希美搭肩八卦打赌——信不信，石原医生没反应是因为石原医生老土还不上网看电视。  
跟小光对搞笑艺人业界同行脸盲有着相同的本质原因。  
连日的劳碌下来堂本光一的休息时间一天不到四小时。他没有去隔壁房间，而是简单安顿在旁边的一张小床上。他夜里并不能睡沉，稍有动静便醒过来，翻身下床去帮忙按摩刚抽筋疼痛的腿腹。堂本光一的学习能力超强，旁观一天后便学会了护士长的流程与套路，上手还定位准确力度到位。  
但与此同时的代价便是睡眠不足精力匮乏。小惠眼睁睁瞧见他在走廊椅子上低着脑袋歪歪倒倒半天没动静时吓得不轻，小跑过去一边喊名字一边晃人。光一懵里懵懂抬起头睡眼惺忪，嗓子发哑地“嗯”了一声，原来是困乏到极致在等会诊报告时没留神睡了过去。  
那你倒是去睡觉啊！小惠狠狠松一口气，手指戳弟弟脑门一副恨铁不成钢的模样。  
……哪里睡得着啊。而光一费劲伸个懒腰，苦涩地笑了一下卸力，手指插入柔软的发丝间，对着石原医生的办公室标牌陷入沉默。  
小惠手指微僵，停在光一额角，又慢慢缩回。  
境况无比糟糕，刚这几日又有提前生产的迹象，大晚上疼到慌里慌张进手术室的事情折磨得人喘不过来气，脸上湿漉漉的汗水与一声声呼痛的嘶嚎如同用最锋利的刀在心脏一寸一寸切割，沾染血迹的床单无比触目惊心。阳子妈妈受不住，每每背着儿子流眼泪。堂本光一听着石原医生愈来愈糟糕的术语，只能自己抽空在外忍受然后换上轻松的表情回去，不敢把一丝一毫的压力与恐惧外漏影响到刚的情绪。  
或者，根本不用专业人士的说明，离孩子最亲近的刚心里比任何人都清楚多危急。  
可他苍白的脸上也一直笑意盈盈地对着母亲，姐姐，光一。  
所以有时候特别希望刚能不要如此懂事和逞强，继续任性地肆意妄为地，害怕就怂，恐惧便闹，哪怕发脾气丢一堆东西发泄出来也是好的。  
一次深夜，堂本光一见刚睡得安稳独自出病房透气，坐在小花园里吹着夏风总觉得焦躁烦闷。抖了半天脚无法缓解总觉得少了些什么时肩头被轻轻拍了一下，转头，一只好看的手捏着一根香烟递在面前。  
是查房值班的石原医生。  
不知何时来到了身边。

我戒烟了。

就一根，没事。

石原医生丝毫没理会对方的拒绝，冲香烟努了努嘴。

深夜的疗养院很寂静，只有风拂过植物树木的簌簌声响。堂本光一迟疑片刻，缓缓接了过来，石原医生流畅地摸出打火机给他点燃，然后也给自己摸了一根，往他身边空位坐下，陪着吐出一口白烟。  
尼古丁并非是一无是处的东西，镇定作用比那些正儿八经的健康产品有效得多。堂本光一上身前倾手臂肘搭在腿上，盯着指尖灼热的两点与袅然上升的烟，不得不承认心里的躁动不安真的被安抚许多。  
呆在那个圈子很累吧？  
什么？  
没妨身边安静的烟友冷不丁蹦出个问题，堂本光一没听懂。石原医生晃着二郎腿，目光透过金丝眼镜望过来，弯唇道:“我说你们呆的那个传说中很恐怖的艺能圈。”  
医生和艺人是两个世界的存在吧，一个救死扶伤，一个抛头露面，若非整容可能在生老病死以外都没机会打上照面。石原医生没有八卦之心，也向来没有主动了解病人背景的打算，只是几日来听实习生议论多了才不由得对自己的患者产生浓重的好奇心。等没忍住去了解一些之后，他才愈发感受到刚先生做出的是多么大的取舍。  
艺人也是人啊，当褪去舞台的光鲜亮丽，也会受伤难过郁结，也会遇到不被人理解的难过的坎。  
堂本光一垂眸，仿佛在思考，把烟尾放在唇齿间，弥生的白烟微微遮住表情。  
“都是工作，围观的人多了些罢了。”他偏头，出人意料地坦诚回答，“你们不也一样?只不过是你们是去看别人的份。”  
一肚子洋墨水的石原医生仿佛被戳中了偏冷的笑点，呛的咳嗽起来。  
“我也很想有机会说一次这么帅的台词啊，跟医疗剧的男主一样。”石原翔一稍平复后咧着嘴角，“只可惜现实哪有那么多耍帅的机会呢，很多人连勉强狼狈生活着都来不及。”  
“会么?”堂本光一联想到了什么般问，“那些你见到的……”  
他说的朦胧不清，但长时间相处下来石原翔一多少能明白堂本光一的想法。他点了点烟头，让烟灰落在小茶几上的烟灰缸里:“多了去了，比隔壁产科更残忍，更血淋淋。”  
“怎么?你觉得我手下接生出来的生命会很多吗？”石原翔一看着堂本光一有些茫然的神情，闻着空气中淡淡的烟草味自嘲般笑叹，“没有的……没来的及睁开眼才是大多数。要么是大人们之间没有感情，要么从一开始就把孩子当怪物，要么觉得对自己而言跟个可有可无的瘤子没区别……理由总有千般，做医生的能怎么办呢？家属签了字，还会威胁医生不准说出去，把在这里疗养过的经历当成人生履历中不可抹去的污点，即便把孩子留下来也偷偷摸摸遮遮掩掩，说是与某个女人的私生子……  
“当然，好像也不能说是他们错了，那到底是哪里出问题了呢？”  
石原医生的声音很清朗，如果转行做个播音员可能会相当受欢迎。他很少跟别人谈及这份特殊工作的经历，因为见过的被抛弃的生命太多自己的心也变得沉重而坚硬。可堂本光一与堂本刚是他从业以来见过的唯一一对用真心期待孩子降生的父母，没有异样的眼光与歧视心理，哪怕顶着比别人强百倍的压力风险与疼痛也要保住这条生命。  
石原医生是他们俩的希望。  
可石原医生在看着他们的身影时却觉得，堂本先生们也是自己的一丝希望。  
堂本光一搭在膝上的手指紧握成拳，听到残忍的句子后联想到这几日的兵荒马乱心里并不好受。疗养院偌大却鲜有病人，偶有带着孩子来复诊的外国男性经过却也都出入慌乱怕有人看见。可能无论躲在哪里，不宽容都是一样的。但现在他一点也不想计较这些表面的东西，他只想刚好好的。  
石原医生见他沉默着拧灭烟头，自己晃着的二郎腿渐停。他把眼镜摘下，从白大褂口袋摸出眼镜布细  
细擦拭，头也不抬地转移了话题:“放心好了，刚先生很坚强，肚子里的孩子也在努力求生。”他余光察觉到堂本光一转头看着自己，“几次手术，要是患者稍微精神放弃医生就算再厉害也没办法挽回，可是刚先生很坚持，小家伙也很争气……他们都想平平安安见到你吧。”  
石原医生至今单身，因而无法完全理解一个准爸爸的心情，但当目光触及到堂本光一固执看着自己的带着希望眼睛时，自己心里面被外壳包裹的最脆弱的地方也随之温软了。  
“所以，别担心。”石原医生重新架上斯斯文文的眼镜笑眯眯，重重摁了一下堂本光一的肩头，传递了掌心的温度认真地予以许诺，刻意装作没有注意到这个男人因为气息哽咽而上下微微滚动的喉结。

 

后面的几天堂本刚过得安稳，没有腹痛，饮食规律，甚至可以脱离轮椅被光一扶着慢慢在花园走一走。  
阳子妈妈见他状态好心情轻松不少，光一还让姐姐带妈妈出门转一转不用总呆在医院闷着。  
两个人全都消失在公众视野中自然引发了国内骚乱，但纵谣言四起，这一回所有人基本上都能意识到究竟是去做了什么，不至于像刚公布婚讯那日般炸开锅胡乱臆测。森山和西川俩没个正经的总传一堆乱七八糟的没重点的垃圾邮件来，前辈们没有细问只嘱咐安全，最不着调的该是长濑，也不晓得哪根激动的神经被挑拨，每天都无视时差发邮件打卡一般来一句——  
“生了吗?”  
于是堂本光一想都没想就把该联系人拖入黑名单。  
石原医生的手术计划已经正式出来，定在九月七日剖腹产。堂本刚被告知后松了口气，揉着后腰嘟囔总算能把小坏蛋弄出来了。  
可不，就跟坐牢做到头似的。他拧着眉头摸了摸肚子一副终于看见终点的样儿把阳子妈妈看的又气又笑，拉着人纠正观念说你可别轻松太早掉以轻心路长着呢。  
好像生怕自己如果没提醒到位下一秒小儿子就能出门蹦迪一样。  
堂本光一在病房的另一个角落整理床铺，听见母子的私房话微微抿唇。  
他想到了刚的遗嘱。  
妈妈不知道，姐姐不知道，整个房间里，只有自己清楚刚在装作不甚在意地承担什么。  
堂本光一找到石原医生深谈许久，风险依旧不可避免。其实不到那一日谁都不知道结果会如何，会父子平安?会舍一保一?或者更糟……石原医生为了手术准备已经几天几夜没合眼，却仍旧没办法给堂本光一一个确保的答案。  
-没关系啊，都走到这一步了不是么？  
堂本刚看出来光一的不安，握住他的手，轻声安慰着，仿佛最该担心的人不是自己。“只可惜了我这要挨一刀的腰了……你可千万帮我告诉医生缝得好看些哦。”这档口他还能有闲情雅致煞有其事地开玩笑，堂本光一蹲在轮椅跟前望着刚，很勉强地让自己弯起唇角，但更多的捧哏与配合却做不出来了。  
他昨天整理行李，发现刚悄悄地把年初的那根大吉签塞在护身符一并带在身上了。  
胆小鬼。  
两人中间保持着奇异的默契，没有一个人主动提及手术和成功率。堂本刚忽然变得很黏人，光一出去倒瓶开水不到五分钟就开始慌张，姐姐陪着也没有用。实习生中稍刻薄点的女孩子便觉得他矫情，而堂本光一总不问也不追究，及时放下手里的事情匆匆赶回陪在刚的身边。  
因为未知，所以眼下的一分一秒都想好好握住，哪怕坐在身边不说话，只要感受对方的存在就已经足够心安。  
还有三天，三天很快，当做是年末惯例的演唱会就好，忙碌忙碌就能过去。只是堂本刚自己也不知道到底是该期待三天后的解脱还是恐惧三天后的危险。  
洗澡?现在么？  
嗯……身上好多汗，怪难受的。  
睡前去散了步，回来时堂本刚拽住光一的袖子提要求。堂本光一瞥了眼钟表时间有些为难，担心自己技术不过关磕碰了他。“没关系，简单冲一冲就好了。”堂本刚紧跟着降低要求，他不喜欢被别人看见身体，因此月份大了以后都是光一帮忙的，光一如同他的行政管家，没他点个头自己洗澡都得不到允许。  
没法，堂本光一拗不过他，让刚等一下，自己先去去浴室调温度放热水，好了以后才扶着人慢慢坐进浴缸，自己拿着水流强度微弱的莲蓬头细细地淋浴。  
一整个夏天没出门的最直接收获就是身体比往年不知道白了多少个色度，坐在水波里面像瓷一般细腻。堂本光一手抹开沐浴露轻柔地把泡沫打在刚的身上，抿着薄唇，脸颊被热气熏出汗来。他的长裤被打湿大半，上身也就穿了件黑色背心。刚很乖巧地一动不动，泡沫落在鼻尖时还幼稚地噘嘴吹气。  
从颈项，到脊背前胸，到腰际，到隆起的弧度。  
堂本光一的手滑到下时轻到不敢碰，几乎躲避似的逃离了。  
他其实很心疼，孩子都长到九十月了，却发育得跟一般六七月的胎儿大。  
怕自己孩子的爸爸该算得上罕见了。堂本刚注意到光一的躲避但没有吭声，眯着眼享受热水洗去疲惫乏力的感觉。  
“我说啊……你这手法真该改一改了……”他半天由衷开口，“要不然往后给宝宝洗澡的话你怕不是会被它嫌弃死。”  
实不相瞒，是跟给pan搓澡的同款手法。  
而且觉得自己如果不汪一声抖个毛就会显得特别不应景。  
堂本光一脸上颇为羞恼，耳根愈发红了，粗着嗓子冲开泡沫:“这就是专业操作，不懂别乱说。”  
嘴上讨不到便宜那就不是堂本刚了。他盯着光一上上下下瞧了半晌，不急不慢寻了个刁钻的切入点问:“哦，专业操作都专业到起反应的吗？”  
……  
……  
一只湿漉漉的沾着泡沫的爪子还不客气地在某处挠了一下。

于是半分钟后堂本刚就被专业人士气急败坏冲干净，从浴缸里捞起放在防滑垫上，随便裹上宽大的浴袍塞出门被勒令去睡觉，然后眼睁睁见到浴室门在面前啪得关上，听到里边放冷水的开闸量相当不一般。

 

对自己喜欢的人起反应有问题吗？  
没问题。  
堂本光一把心里那点旖旎的欲火浇干净后打了个喷嚏，颇为怨念地擦干水换件干净的衣服甩甩头发上的水珠才走出浴室。  
摊上这活祖宗只有憋屈自己的份啊。  
他冲了三分钟澡，但这三分钟里刚没有听他的话乖乖去睡觉。床上空荡没人迹，可空气里还残留有沐浴露的香味。堂本光一唤了一声刚但没有听到回应，心脏忽然悬空了起来。  
刚?你在哪呢？  
堂本光一边喊人边匆匆往外走，客厅没开灯，黑乎乎的，他没等走到大门边去外头看，余光就及时注意到坐在阳台落地窗边地毯上的人影。  
一颗心狠狠地落回原位，反应过来时自己握着门把手的手指都是冰的。  
“你不去睡觉跑这里做什么?”堂本光一绕过沙发踩上毛毯，挨着他身后盘腿坐下。平时刚就喜欢坐在这里发呆，因为每天会有一只栗色的短毛猫从院墙翻入小花园，然后偎在玻璃那边睡懒觉。  
可深夜时分不会有什么猫。  
“乘凉啊。”呆在空调房里靠着玻璃的人笑眯眯，等了半天见光一板着脸不接梗便觉无趣，于是放弃了无聊的段子，轻轻抬起手指，指了指外边的夜空。  
“我看星星呢。”堂本刚轻轻说，“听说还会有流星，但是你在这里，那八成我又看不见了。”  
他昂着头，可堂本光一觉得那一小方夜空的星星还没有他眼眸里的漂亮。  
“那次是意外，”堂本光一为自己辩解，“你别跟着拓郎桑一块造谣。”  
堂本刚转过身对着他，庭院里隐约的地灯光照在半边线条柔美的侧脸。  
“也是，以前那么多人在夏威夷玩，我们却跟傻子一样。”堂本刚想到久远的青春目光悠远，笑问“你说明明都到了那么好的地方，当时身边为什么只有筱原那疯丫头在呢？欧对就她，前几天发邮件哭着喊着要当干妈……小坏蛋没被她撞掉都万幸了还干妈呢。”  
“别说大话，要真来了个火辣美女，指不定谁先不自在呢。”堂本光一也跟着靠在玻璃上，可下一秒就觉得冰凉。他坐起身，不声不响往刚的那边挪了挪，伸手还腰，把人小心翼翼拉过抱在怀里。  
人肉靠垫比玻璃不知道舒服多少倍。  
堂本刚看着搂着自己的臂膀微愣，迟疑了一下没有拒绝，还主动往后靠了靠，寻求了舒服的位置，蹭了蹭光一胸口偎过去。

黑夜，蝉鸣，想就这样漫无目的地说几句悄悄话。

“你还送了我星象仪呢……”他在光一耳边说，“巨匠你的送礼物水准是不是在那一年就达到巅峰了？”  
抱着他的光一下巴挨在他额角，不大自然地说:“隐形眼镜都没带就打开什么都看不见好么。”  
堂本刚被十几岁的青春逗乐，“但你当时还嘴硬不承认呢，我就说奇了怪了你买的星像仪自己不看就算了还瞪着眼睛盯着我瞧是要干嘛。”  
……还不准有个当新手的时候了？虽然现在抱得美人归不错，谁年轻的时候还没当过毛头小子呢？现在回过头来看年轻气盛的光一简直笨拙得可爱。堂本刚捻着他发尾玩:“还有哦，我当时跟准一合住两年你至于那么斤斤计较还板脸给我看么……搞得拓郎桑都来问我是不是真的……”  
“那我让你来跟我住你不答应啊。”倚靠的胸腔震颤，堂本光一依旧不知悔改自觉有理。堂本刚瞪着眼睛:“没地方去的是你哎，我有地方呆干嘛跟你住?。”堂本光一想也不想:“你不跟我住那还想跟谁住?”

“……”强盗逻辑根本不讲道理，比三岁小孩还要霸道，堂本刚张了张嘴，被堵得没好气:“我自己住!”  
而后颈部位的一小块被牙齿轻轻含住，力度很小，有点刺痒。  
堂本光一抱着的手臂收紧，闷闷地跟他说:“因为你就是要跟我在一起的啊，那早点晚点有什么关系呢。”

嗓音带着委屈，跟以前紧抱着自己如同抱着所有物般不肯撒手的小金毛意外重叠起来。

堂本刚有些恍惚，枕在光一胸口，却好像能看见好几个阶段的光一的影子重叠在一张脸上。是因为一起走过的时间太久，还是因为一起经历的风景太多?奈何光一从很早就一根筋吊死在他身上，近乎偏执地拽着自己的手。  
“真是，太差劲了……”他喃喃，“怪不得我爸不接受你，本性暴露真彻底。”  
“什么本性乱七八糟的。”  
“你嘲笑了一整天我爸像乌龟还不暴露本性?”  
“可是本来就很像乌龟啊！”  
“那你也不能一直笑啊当我爸看不见呢。”  
“是你先提醒我的，要不然我怎么会想到那方面去?”  
围在地毯上的两个人好一通幼稚的争执，唇枪舌剑你来我往，等到中间却忽然对视着同时停住陷入无声。  
堂本刚瞧着光一的较真脸忽然没绷住，噗嗤破功笑了起来。  
“……又怎么了？”

“没什么，笑我爸长得像乌龟。”他揉了揉眼睛，侧身搂住光一精瘦的腰，嗓间的笑音有些发哑。

多怀念啊，青春时代的他们俩，张扬肆意，怒马鲜衣……不知为何，他这几日总会想着过去，一遍又一遍在脑海中重复播放记忆的残留影像。  
有时是光一第一次青涩地以男友的身份吻他，有时是第一次留宿两个人都手足无措地在对方身上胡乱摸索，有时是那些阴暗的难以度过的日子，有时是一只手牵着自己紧紧不放的力度。

就连梦里也是两个小小的少年肩并肩跌跌撞撞一起走。

“光一，”低哑的声音传入耳际，“……如果没有孩子的话，你会跟我求婚么？”  
堂本光一放在他腰间的手微顿。  
“为什么这么问?”胸口附近有湿漉漉的液体，刚的脸向内埋着，堂本光一看不清他是不是哭了，只通过短促的呼吸声判断他心情并不好受。  
“就是想知道啊，”堂本刚的声音还在笑着，“没关系哦，我也就是……随便问问。”  
可堂本光一的衣角被他皱巴巴地紧攥在手心。  
静谧的空间里只能听见带着鼻音的沉重呼吸声。  
堂本光一轻轻拨开刚黑色的碎发，用力搂住他体温偏低的上身，唇紧紧挨在他额角。  
刚出了很多汗。  
“我不知道，”他喑哑的话语自上方传来，“可能，不会……”

刚环着腰身的手臂僵直。

“啊……是么?”刚依旧笑着，只是嗓音的哽咽无法掩饰了，气息也悠长，“哈这也是没办法的事情……嗯我也挺感谢孩子的……我……”

他流畅的语言组织能力卡了壳，理智想表现得自己不甚在意，情感却先出卖了内心的失落。

也是，哪怕是有了孩子，先提起结婚的人还是自己。  
他颇懊恼，一颗心直线下坠。

但光一又突然打断了他。

“我也不知道自己究竟该做到哪一步……远了怕你没安全感，近了怕会给你束缚。”堂本光一垂下眼睫，“之前你还不愿意跟我同居，所以我就想着，大概距离感是你的舒适区，我不敢轻易冒犯。”

 

胸口前抬起一双泪眼，怔忡地望着光一。  
是个意料之外的答案。

“能走到在一起这一步我已经满足，如果所谓婚姻关系会让你患得患失那不如不要。”堂本光一伸手轻轻抹掉刚脸上挂着的泪珠子，“而刚也不是会局限在这点表面东西上的人不是么？说到底，我只是想跟堂本刚这个人在一起。”

 

一个心结，从结婚领证的那一天起就被微妙地避而不谈，时至今日才被解开。堂本光一直视他的双眼，不逃避不心虚，坦坦荡荡说出所想，并且相信自己能摘掉刚心头的病灶。  
攥着衣角的手指渐渐松开。

堂本刚呼吸急促，在一起多年，哪怕是告白时光一都未曾和他说过如此掏心窝子的话。  
光一了解他的畏惧与不安，心甘情愿让步包容他的任性与缺陷。光一可以陪着他胡闹，但也能安稳地守在身后时刻做好准备给自己一个家。  
鼻腔眼眶都酸胀，胸口饱胀的情感满溢着无从宣泄，睫毛轻颤，最终只化为喉间一丝哽咽。

何其有幸遇见了这样的你。

“光世……”他声音发颤，忽然转而执着地说起一个从未听说过的名字。

“什么?”

由于吐字不大清晰，堂本光一没听清楚凑过去重听。堂本刚抖着手拉过光一的掌心，指尖不大稳当地写这两个字。

一把名刀。

“我取得名字…如果是个男孩子，就叫光世。”堂本刚抬眼，深深凝望，却维持着艰难的气息不甚清楚地吐字，  
“……如果是个女孩子……”

他思虑周全，为腹中孩子的所有可能性都做了打算，然而当指尖在光一的掌心颤巍巍划过最后一横时自己忽然失力，手臂支撑不住，堪堪摔下来。  
“刚?!”  
堂本光一方察觉到怀里人的异常，大惊失色，摇晃着喊他名字却没有了回应。刚的脸上全是豆大的冷汗，浴衣几乎被打湿大半，苍白着脸色终于没了说话的力气，歪在胸口陷入昏迷。

堂本光一脑海中骤然闪过极其不好的预感，瞬间浑身血液倒流，手掌不受控制地发抖去摸下边的毛毯，在触碰到温热的感觉后屏住呼吸对着地灯的光看——

只见满手无色透明的液体。

 

提前生产。  
深夜一点，石原医生匆匆赶来有条不紊组织助手把人送进手术室，将家属全都挡在门外。  
阳子妈妈尚穿着睡衣就从床上惊醒，现在披件毛毯坐在走廊的椅子上，捂着脸拉着希美哭得泣不成声。

光一，你坐一会吧。

小惠没忍住去劝在手术室门口僵立了将近一个小时的光一，可他什么声音也听不见似的直直盯着手术中的灯牌。  
大半夜里光一忽然疯了似的出来找医生把所有人都吓了一跳。手术提前三天完成再加上临产症状，风险指数只增高不降低。刚被推进手术室时已经没了意识，石原医生把手术同意书递交给堂本光一时，堂本光一连笔也握不住，好不容易才勉强把四个再简单不过的汉字写上去。

他怕，他恐惧到骨子里，他才是世界第一的胆小鬼。

小惠看不下去强行把光一摁坐在椅子上，带着哭腔安慰弟弟说别担心了一定会没事的。但光一仿佛从刚被医生们围着推进手术室，薄薄的大门在眼前关闭阻隔视线开始就切断了外界信息的接受频道，目光不离开手术室，轻薄的衬衫都被汗水湿透。  
手脚也冰凉。  
希美远远看着鼻子发酸，走过去把蹲在面前坚持跟弟弟说话的小惠扶起来:“让他一个人待一会吧……”她压低嗓音，小惠心里压抑的害怕与难受几乎没绷住，听了希美的安抚死死捂住了嘴，眼泪水哗啦啦跟着掉却不肯出声。

会怎么样呢？还会看见刚健健康康生龙活虎地回到面前娇憨地喊姐姐吗？

堂本光一心里全是自责，怨自己没有早点发现刚情绪的不对劲，怨自己由着他胡来没阻止。一道门隔两边有如历史的重演，里面是最重要的爱人和亲人，他却留在外边无能为力。

十厘米伤口，六七针缝合……

 

他把头深深埋在臂弯，又用力攥起掌心，仿佛上面还留有刚写下的“光世”。

刚有好好地在想孩子的名字，虽然被问到时总不着调地跑火车带过。

但另一个名字还没有说啊，所以刚必须要好好的醒过来，他还欠自己一个名字的答案。

对，一定会好好的。

反反复复颠颠倒倒，时针分针秒针的走动亦时快时慢。堂本光一几乎想尽了与刚的上下三辈子，发现欠刚的自己永远都还不起。

我是个混蛋。  
我他妈的就是个混蛋。

后槽牙被深用力咬住，交握的指节也泛白。  
堂本光一不知祈求了多少遍神佛原谅自己过往的不严肃与不尊敬保佑刚平安无事，当凌晨三点手术室大门推开石原医生摘掉口罩走出来说出“手术顺利父女平安”时，姐姐与母亲匆匆围过去都边尖叫边哭边鞠躬感谢，他却依旧凝固般坐在椅子上，好像没有听懂石原医生在说什么似的。

“光一，刚没事了，是个女孩子，你听见了吗？”小惠没再掩饰哭了的事实，盯着一张花脸去摇晃，反复说了好几遍才见瞳孔渐聚焦。

 

……没事了？  
嗯，很成功，宝宝进温箱观察，刚还要隔离一段……喂你做什么!!  
小惠没料到光一直直地就往监护室走，赶紧一把将他拦住:“听医生话!现在还不能进去有人在照顾!真的没事了!”她几乎要哭断气，“小光，你听见姐姐说话了吗？已经没事了!!”

 

往前的冲力才迟钝地减缓。  
“去看看宝宝好么？姐姐陪你去，姐姐陪你去好不好?”小惠抹着脸上的泪水哽咽，拍着弟弟的后背让他慢慢放松绷紧一晚上的神经。小惠已经很多年没有见到光一脆弱不堪的样子了，明明都做了父亲的人现在却像个小孩子，需要保护与引导。  
堂本光一在原地站了三分钟，瞧见手术灯牌已经灭掉，才慢慢找回逻辑意识，僵直的手指亦回温。  
或者说人在剧烈情感冲击下再坚硬的外壳也无法继续充当伪装。  
她温声劝慰好久才把光一从手术室门口拉走，领他去见自己才出生的女儿。小惠犹豫了片刻慢慢开口:“医生说孩子太小了，才两千三百多克，得在温箱观察……”  
许多事情无法苛求，孩子能平安降生就已经是奇迹，这一点光一和刚比任何人都有心理准备。  
温箱很小，可能还没有pan的包大。  
堂本光一在门口望着那个小小的透明箱子，唇齿发干，忽然紧张地不敢往前了。  
去看看啊。小惠轻柔地说，鼓励地拍了拍光一的肩膀。  
于是踯躅地卖出了第一步。  
出生于九月五日凌晨三点，是个处女座的宝宝哦。一边的姐姐压低声音调节气氛，隔着玻璃轻轻碰那小手。  
暖箱里的小宝宝刚离开温暖的身体仿佛不大适应外边的环境，回到适宜的温度了才蜷缩起手脚继续睡眠，软软的肚子随着规律的呼吸一起一伏。  
它很小，皮肤也皱巴巴透着粉，可头顶的胎毛与眼睫都很浓密。虽然才生下来孩子都难免显丑，但小家伙的五官轮廓眉清目秀，等长开了一定可爱。它不知事，不会明白自己的存在意味着什么，不会意识到自己已经与最亲密的人分离，更察觉不到自己的爸爸和姑姑正久久地陪伴在身边，有那么一群人会因它而喜怒哀乐皆失控。  
这是他的孩子。  
这是他跟刚的孩子。  
他曾在黑白的照片里见过的小家伙朦胧的影子，如今已鲜活地存在于面前。  
堂本光一垂在身侧的手僵硬了了很久，才犹豫地抬起，通过那个小圆洞轻轻摸了摸那只握着的圆圈大小的小拳头，一丝一毫不敢多用力。  
很软，温热的，指腹拂过娇嫩的皮肤，下方甚至能感受到纤细血管的跳动，玻璃般易碎。但这感觉不同于自己工作录节目时抱任何一个其他孩子，因为都不会有他此时此刻感受到的真实的血脉相连感。

该说什么?初次见面请多指教，还是……我是爸爸哦?

很奇妙啊，一个原本只存在于妊娠鉴定报告上的数据胚胎，现如今真正长成了个小宝宝。  
他和刚就是为了眼前这个小东西拼命努力到现在的。  
而且值了。  
视线所及渐渐模糊，光线的边缘亦在放大。堂本惠正想摸一摸小侄女，忽而听见啪嗒一声清响，抬眼便见一颗大滴的泪珠砸在了温箱顶上。

 

光一哭了。  
眼睛通红，咬着下唇，硬生生忍着没有让自己流露一丝凌乱的呼吸，但实实在在的泪水失控地顺着漂亮的眼睛往外流。

刚打算不要孩子的时候他没哭过，  
刚立的遗嘱被发现时他没哭过，  
两个最重要的人躺在手术室生死未卜时，他没哭过。

 

可当面对平安出生的女儿，那些积累压抑多日的心情崩了口，再坚强的男人也可以放肆地脆弱。  
流的不仅仅是眼泪，更是他对刚的所有的敬意与心疼。

 

还真是个，废柴的老爸呢。小惠抽了抽鼻子，没有出声打扰光一无声的发泄，安静地站在一边在心里对温箱里的小侄女说。  
不过没关系，总的来说还是很器用的哦。

 

 

堂本刚又做了那个梦。  
一样的楼梯道，一样杂乱穿梭的街巷，一样淹没过膝的水灾，他追着那一声“爸爸我在这”在城市里焦急寻找。  
是他的的错，他不小心把孩子搞丢了。  
坏人很多，他无比害怕宝宝会受伤害，也不明白为什么宝宝不能永远乖乖地依旧待在自己的肚子里。  
这一次能找到吗？  
他几乎绝望地翻找着空荡城市的每一个角落——没有，没有，哪里都没有。  
可就在他快要沉浸在梦魇中出不来时，有脆生生的奶音唤他名字。  
猛得转头。  
是他的女儿，他的女儿正牵着一个男人的手，兴高采烈挥舞手臂叫他一块过来。  
光一……  
堂本刚猛的睁开双眼，呼吸急促，额上冷汗淋漓。  
有光。  
好像是清晨，因而不强烈，透过百叶窗懒洋洋撒在床铺上。  
这是什么时候……堂本刚还没来得及思考下一秒就被刀口疼得倒吸一口凉气。他下意识地去看向腹部并伸手摸去，发现那里已经平坦，身上的负担与累赘感被减轻许多。  
已经出生了吗？  
那……  
梦中的场景浮现在脑海，身边还空无一人。一时间恐怖的预感钻进大脑，堂本刚顾不得身子孱弱慌张起来挣扎着想从病床坐起，却刀口疼痛全身虚乏无力。正与手上的针头搏斗间，堂本光一端着消毒毛巾推门进来，与清醒了的人刚好四目相对。

哐当。  
铁托盘坠地，还花哨地打了个转。

我……

你什么时候醒的?!哪里难受吗？！等等我去叫医生!  
一通焦急的上下询问机关炮仗一样往外蹦，堂本刚一句话没来得及说出口，光一又扭头出了病房速度比他更快地找来了石原医生。阳子妈妈与姐姐们闻讯赶来，把病床围了一圈胆战心惊问现在感觉怎么样。  
“就……刀口疼……有点冷。”  
堂本刚脑子跟不上转，稀里糊涂就让匆匆而来的石原医生上下检查了一通，才知道自己已经昏迷了整整两天才转醒。  
难怪他做了如此长的一个梦。  
“没什么大碍，继续休养，十到十五天表皮伤口就能好了。”石原医生检查了点滴情况在病例上写写画画，低头看出了堂本刚的欲言又止，便笑着补充:“是个女孩子，平安降生，恭喜。”

女孩子，平安。

关键字眼入耳，大石头稳稳坠地，七上八下的心脏才平复，堂本刚方卸力靠在了枕垫上，缓解着头晕目眩的后遗症。  
堂本光一挨着床沿坐，他仔仔细细从头到脚把醒过来了的人看了好几遍，眼睛一眨也不眨仿佛下一秒刚就会消失在跟前，小心翼翼地握住刚没有打点滴的另一只手。  
很凉。  
“看着我做什么?”不过两天的昏迷给他弄得跟长离别一般，堂本刚不大好意思偏头躲离过于炽热的视线。孩子出生，他与光一的关系相教从前更亲近一层，此时此刻反而产生了种初坠爱河情人间的羞涩。  
但堂本光一用自己的温度去暖那只手，紧紧地，很久不愿意松开。  
“辛苦了。”他无比郑重又严肃地说。  
堂本刚被他一本正经的样子逗笑，可一乐被牵扯的刀口便疼得慌，当即收了声。  
“我能见见孩子吗？”他有些着急地抬头问，迫切于确认孩子的身体状况。  
“姐姐去抱来了……有点小，但是会慢慢长的。”堂本光一怕刚看了心里难受提前打预防针，又补充说:“很可爱的。”  
堂本刚虽然有了预期，但见到小惠姐姐抱回来的一小团时心里依旧又甜又酸涩。他探头想要看，小惠姐慢慢把也才睡醒的小肉团子放在他怀里。  
“能抱的动吗？”小惠颇为担心不大敢轻易撒手。堂本刚术后体虚，连坐起来都要被撑着才能勉强歪靠在光一的身上，面对一个婴儿更怕不留神摔着。堂本光一坐到身边伸手稳稳拖着刚发抖的手臂，才让小家伙安安全全地待在他怀里。  
这一回，呆在温箱里睡够了的小坏蛋总算睁开了眼，水汪汪的黑亮眸子好奇地映着两张与自己最为亲密的面孔，带着软乎乎的奶香。  
新生儿视力光感有限，即便挨得近眼睛睁得老大也未必能分辨出眼前的事物。然而这个怀抱是不同于任何人的，没有石原医生身上的药水味，也不是姑姑过分胆战心惊的姿势。抱着自己的人手臂在发抖，动作也颇为僵硬，可是暖暖的体温和味道让小家伙很亲近也安定。  
她能知道这是十月辛苦把她带到世界上来的人么？  
但大概会晓得这是世界上最爱自己的的那个人。  
捧在手里的重量甚至不如一把吉他，可堂本刚一点不敢用力，生怕把她弄疼，未曾开口说话自己眼圈先红一圈。往日孩子呆在肚子里时里融为一体隔着肌肤接触，堂本刚总觉得女儿是世界上跟自己最为亲近的人。现如今小生命躺在臂弯里盯着自己瞧，他发觉孩子脱离了身体以后这一点并没有被改变。  
堂本刚慢慢伸出指尖，轻轻点了点小坏蛋的鼻尖，而后没忍住埋下头，小心地亲了亲她的脸颊。  
很软，很暖。  
这就是他最为珍稀的宝贝。  
“长得很像刚小时候哦，嘴巴形状都是一样的。”希美扶着哽咽的母亲站立一边，看着从鬼门关边缘醒来之后的弟弟安心守着用命换来的侄女，抹抹眼角笑着说。  
并非刻意逢印讨好，小侄女的眉眼轮廓唇形和刚小时候如出一辙，几个大人全都给予了同样的的认可。  
“才这么小，往哪看出来像谁啊，指不定大了就长变样了。”堂本刚捏了捏女儿小手，话虽如此心里却是欢喜。小坏蛋待在肚子里闹腾时像个小魔鬼，出来了却是小天使。他曾无数次幻想过孩子的相貌，但也曾做好没有这个机会的心理准备。

多好，那份遗嘱制作的很多余，回家了就能一把火烧干净。他孕育的生命将承载着自己更光一的基因记忆成长下去，无论像谁她都是爱的结晶。

“对了，取个名字吧，光一总说等你醒了听你的，我们的意见听都不听呢。”小惠环胸靠在一边忽然提醒，还语带对弟弟的嘲讽。  
堂本刚怔愣，扭头看光一，可光一正低头专心用手指逗自己怀里没丝毫行动能力的宝宝，眉宇间舒展着温柔的痕迹，对着孩子无比耐心。  
连个解释的打算也没有。  
因为是个女孩子，所以光世这个名字大概派不上用场了。  
堂本光一在等他给出那天晚上没有说完的答案。  
他看了眼怀里依旧在好奇打量自己小家伙，沉吟片刻，缓缓道:

“佳茉吧，茉莉的茉。”

拖在下方的光一的手倏忽僵直。

“用花的名啊……挺好挺好，”希美觉得可行，“生如夏花嘛寓意也不错!佳茉，佳茉，小佳茉～!”姑姑还凑过去相当上口地喊了几声。  
一直安安静静的小团子在听见这个名字后居然有了反应，瞪着小腿欢快地嗯啊叫，仿佛知道这是自己的名字，并且相当喜欢。  
新生命活泼，连带着病房里的大人们也喜气起来。堂本刚手忙脚乱护着不让女儿太折腾，转眸对视上光一黑曜石一般深邃又含着丝笑意的眼睛。  
微红了耳根。

 

何谓茉莉?  
盛夏之花，质朴、忠贞的爱……

与你是我的生命。

 

堂本光一拖在宝宝下方的手指收拢起，于没人看见的死角紧紧握住了刚的手，在热火朝天的病房里，在这阳光明媚蓝天碧沉的早晨，品尝这份默默的，悄悄的，只属于两个人的小秘密。

 

谢谢你。

 

tbc

 

PS Yoshimatsu 后三位加前五位字母有惊喜


	14. Chapter 14

三十三、Family

 

长濑智也迄今为止三十年的人生中一共有过三次被堂本光一拉黑手机号的经历。

第一次是因为十七八岁不懂事拉上光一聚众飙车惹得刚和社长生气；第二次是因为叫来的一帮狐朋狗友玩得太嗨差点把刚灌醉；第三次是因为他好奇心过剩逼问得太急，骚扰信息频次发过头惹得海那边本就火急上头的人更加厌烦。

倘若对方是个圈中交际花，每日有成千上百的信息联络看得眼花缭乱也就罢了。堂本光一的手机搁那儿三天不充电也不会被人找，长濑相当不明白自己到底哪里烦到他了。

不就是稍微关心了一下么……要不是看在是兄弟的份上我还懒得操心呢！亲友郁结，在和事务所前后辈聚会时没有忍住跟太一抱怨起来。

公司里的人难得找时间聚在一处，放眼数过去唯独少了某个即便在场也会安静隐入人群不易被察觉的双人团。以前他们好歹能出一个人露面做代表，如今连带着堂本光一也不晓得跑到哪里去了。

长濑酒灌得多了，舌头一点也捋不直，太一无奈地把他手里的啤酒杯子抽出来搁置一边，没有体贴地给予同情，反而说光一他们正在忙的档口呢，有什么事也过了这阵子再说。

 

能有多忙啊！回个短信很费时吗？他每次回刚消息的时候不是挺手脚麻溜打字比我都快？

 

……人家小两口的私事，你跟着掺和类比什么劲呢？太一颇无语。

 

大舌头却受打击地闹酒疯了。

长手长胳膊把面前盘子一把推在一处，径直往桌上胡乱一趴，要不是旁边的井之原眼疾手快一把扯住，胡子拉碴的一张脸绝对会稳准狠砸进面前的文字烧里。

行，他俩的关系跟别人不一样，这种从小就该知道的事情不必再和我强调第二遍了。

同样是一处长大的发小，待遇差别却天上地下。幼时的情谊无比纯粹，一次玩闹便能轻而易举地缔结。对背井离乡的儿童而言，身边的玩伴从某种程度上来说正充当着重要的用来填补情感缺位的角色。初来东京的小光一腼腆，站在领进门的社长身边安安静静如同精致的人偶，被大大咧咧的伙伴晃着游戏手柄邀请了也学不会拒绝。等一场游戏通关了，两个眼睛熬得通红的孩子扭头看窗户才瞧见天都大亮，揉着酸痛的肩胛骨互相对视嘟哝一句可真不容易，而往后十几余年的革命战友情便无意中从此时此刻开始计数。

他总以为光一的性格脾气本应当无比适合钻进大学院实验室做需要耐心与毅力的理科研究，而不是放在日新月异的艺能圈每日与形形色色的人打交道。男孩子的开心很简单，长濑唯独没有料到光一至今仍然保持着小时候的兴趣爱好。周围世事变迁，那个谈及赛车谈及游戏便能眉飞色舞的男孩子好像只是比印像里多了些容易冒出来的青胡茬，叫人能看见他身上依旧保留有某些被时光沉淀的，叫做纯璞的东西。

即便这般，也跌跌撞撞行过了多年。

长濑嘴上把堂本光一的臭脾气和随便拉黑人的不礼貌举止埋汰不休，心里却清楚自己的发小是出于认可亲近才敢和他任性。合宿所的阿姨每日瞧着一群男生走进跑出，会絮叨这世界上恐怕唯有小长濑这般大大咧咧的个性才能接近小光一的朋友圈——毕竟那孩子混在高大的同龄人里显得无比纤细，乍一眼看上去还以为是个女孩子，一副很敏感很容易被伤到的样子。

事实证明，阿姨们的猜测判断丝毫不具有参考价值。堂本光一不但有着与外表不同的过于强悍的坚强，而且反倒是更为脆弱易碎些的堂本刚比长濑更深层地被纳入了心脏里层的，一个柔软又具有滚烫温度的地方。

许是从社长宣布组合里只有两个人那一刻起，长濑便懵懂意识到光一和刚对彼此而言就是同龄人里最特别的。他曾难以想象只有两个人的组合该是怎样一种相处模式和工作状态，毕竟没有前辈作为经验参考，往后前途多艰却只有对方一个人尚显单薄的肩膀可以倚靠。公司人多，逢年底热热闹闹聚一处，各团间交叉混乱，他俩却还是肩挨肩躲在角落自成着别人无法融进去的结界。

光一打小起就对刚好，跟对哥们的态度不一样，宠弟弟似的。他肯听刚的话，气头上冷着脸时前辈都不打敢靠近，只能把刚的劝解听进脑子里。他在刚的事情上一向霸道，连身为亲友的自己挨近些许距离都会被他颇为变扭地分开。长濑心知肚明随着年纪越大三个人之间越有差别，在经历了几次斗嘴磨合后终于不再小孩子脾气地试图计较到底谁跟光一更亲。等知道两个发小早暗地里发展出别样情愫，长濑非但没有震惊，反而仰躺沙发上朝着天花板吊灯用力翻了一个老大的白眼。

原本就轮不到他瞎操心，有刚在身边陪着，光一怎么不适合在艺能圈工作了？儿时同伴如今都长成大人，离离散散，分分合合，故事更新得比电视剧进度还要快。唯独当年被前辈说会孤独终老的那个人却出人意料地最快地结了婚成了家有了孩子，效率主义人士在自己的婚姻大事上居然也是效率至上的。

言传身教，他们俩某些特立独行的果断作风像极了带着他们长大的木村兄长。

事业婚姻两不误，说的大概便是堂本光一这种人。长濑未曾气馁于被拉黑的粗暴对待，喝得醉醺醺回家时看见快递包裹已经送到家门口，便颇为笨拙地边抖晃着手对锁眼开门，边踢着纸箱边缘把东西挪进去。

 

他给那将出生孩子准备的见面礼。

 

所谓兄弟，或许就是面上各自嫌弃到十万八千里，身体却很诚实地不由自主地去为对方做点什么的那类人吧……他长了三十岁不晓得为人父是什么感受，也不大懂小孩子需要什么。所谓艺能圈在素人眼里就该过着纸醉金迷不识人间烟火的浪荡日子，而婚姻之于他们更有如用极致佳酿掺兑而成的鸩酒。身边的艺人朋友鲜有在三十岁就结婚生子的，若非堂本光一率先领了个头，长濑还很难意识到自己已经处于能给别人当父亲的年纪。

当爸爸是种什么感觉？

反正跟养小猫小狗大概不是完全一样。

自堂本刚有身孕以后，长濑就难以将堂本光一约出门喝酒了。那家伙每天都火急火燎地回家，活像是屁股后头有个黑面煞神在追撵，关注的话题也从男子气十足的赛车物理变成了繁琐细致的胎教育儿。很久以前东山前辈曾经在酒后乘着醉意对几个小的调笑，说别看光一一副孤独终老的样，等有了爱人孩子怕不会是你们当中最顾家的那一个。当时长濑不甚服气，嚷嚷那家伙明明连个女朋友都没有，却忽视了身边的刚对自己好友投去的那一道安静清澈的视线。

「光一要是再大叔化下去，这辈子都结不了婚了呢。」刚捧着被光一用橙汁替换了的酒杯，弯着眼睛笑着同他说。

做了多年挚友，长濑竟在家庭观上一度对光一产生了误判。光一从来都不是个刻意钟情独来独往一昧追求自由自在的人，他渴望被羁绊，渴望被柴米油盐酱醋茶的平凡家庭生活牢牢牵住，也愿意把旁人口中的婚姻枷锁视为最精致漂亮的装饰品。

 

只要身边是刚，怎样都可以。

人不可貌相是世间真理。

 

长濑自个儿琢磨着爱车的人的孩子大概也天生爱车，因此脑回路简单利落又省事地订购了辆儿童版迷你法拉利玩具座驾，一点儿没过脑子思考刚呱呱坠地坐都坐不稳当的婴儿哪来的精力去玩这种高级货。

可是小红法当真挺帅气，正儿八经摆在客厅地毯上相当威风，仿佛一踩油门就能呜呜叫嚣着飚飞出去，也不知道里头将坐上一个虎头虎脑的小帅哥，还是个粉雕玉琢的小姑娘。长濑就地盘腿坐，歪歪倒倒地从裤兜里摸出手机，手指瞎摸索着噼里啪啦摁了半天，视线不甚清晰地翻看着过往发出去的邮件。

 

很奇怪，他明明无比担心刚能不能熬过死门关，千万句关心的话语到手下却半点出不来。异国他乡的光一想必正焦头烂额，旁人再多盘问只会徒增压力。因此每日一句不伦不类的“生了吗”可能稍微地能给那两个人带来些心情上的疏解。

 

虽然这种话从搞到被拉黑的地步的人口中出来不太具有说服力。

 

他坚持不懈地眯着眼又发了一条同样内容，果不其然，再次显示的发送失败的字眼表明自己依旧没被从黑名单监狱里释放出来。

 

 

不过最好是个小姑娘。坠入梦乡前长濑朦胧冒出念头——还得是特别娇特别嫩，专门治光一臭毛病那种。

 

 

但是堂本光一把消息第一个告诉他了。

天大亮，长濑睡得迷迷糊糊间察觉到细微的消息提示音，难得没有接着闭眼睛醒宿醉的酒意，不甚准确地摸索半晌抓起来凑到面前看。

 

 

【生了，是个女孩子】

 

 

哦。

 

 

长濑兴趣缺缺把手机重新扔回去，翻了个身接着在客厅地毯上与小红法并排躺尸，不打算给自己顺手抽张毯子盖身防凉，继续同梦里的几张空白脸拼酒。

将近十秒后，烂泥般的大脑回路才堪堪费劲地连接起，骤然将七零八碎的音节接通电流般领悟后，他七手八脚从地上爬起来差点摔了个踉跄。

长濑急吼吼地伸长胳膊艰难地向沙发底下摸索丢滑进去的手机，却一脑门撞在沙发椅腿，偌大的房间久久回荡着吃痛的哀嚎。

 

 

 

亲友收到邮件之后的第八个小时，通告便发了全网。堂本光一与堂本刚继公开婚讯以后再次一个鱼雷炸弹投下来，把舆论搅和得翻了个天。

 

【国民双人组合KinKi Kids成员堂本刚赴美生产，于九月五日凌晨平安诞下一女】

 

尽管寂静无声地在公众视野中消失了将近大半年，两个同姓氏的名字再次同时出现于各大报纸媒介的头版时带来威力依旧不减当时分毫。社长亲自处理公关，官方通稿发得警惕又严苛，因此虽然消息震撼但不至于局面失控。关于堂本刚与堂本光一奉子成婚的小道消息一直被传得沸沸扬扬煞有其事，被曝光的出入医院的路透也算提前给公众打过预防针。可当孕育的孩子真的成为现实重重摆在眼跟前，本该有心理准备的人们依旧逃脱不了全都炸得瞠目结舌。

先是堂本刚居然果真是稀罕的特殊体质人群，

再是他们怎么能那么大胆子把结婚生子一套流程完成得如此迅速，

而且那个落地不久小婴儿将会生活在怎样的环境里，又将承担上多少被父亲带来的压力？

最后……继承了堂本光一与堂本刚基因的小家伙当完美成什么样，又或者……因为家长体质缘故将面临何种隐患？

还是个女孩子。

同小女儿的出生相比，同性婚姻算得了什么值得关注的大事？特殊体质人群已属罕见，其中能够有稳定的家庭的更在少数。国内舆论环境并没有发展到能对特殊群体处变不惊淡然接受的地步，引进国外技术提高医疗水平亦不过是近几年才做出的改善。堂本刚作为活在公众视野下的人，却在事业黄金期冲昏头脑般与同性结婚成家不说，还违逆着人们对所谓正常的判断定义，留下了一个孩子的生命。

一系列过于决绝果断的选择叫那些所谓自以为熟悉堂本刚的人再也不能坚决肯定地去擅自揣测堂本刚的心思了。

他竟是如此叛逆的人么？

媒体沸腾关注度爆至顶端，喜多川社长不惜一切代价强压消息，长枪短炮闪光灯才不至于此刻就已经立即飞到大洋彼岸怼在新组成的一家三口脸上。但各家靠舆论新闻吃饭的周刊报社不肯放松警惕，早早派了人昼夜潜藏在国际机场大楼蹲守，意气昂扬对天赌毒誓一定要抢第一手独家爆料。

蹲不到他们领证的新闻就算了，这种大事还能被遗漏放过？

外界舆论风起云涌，但不及最地震海啸式动荡的论坛里漩涡风暴的半分程度。赴美产女的消息一出来，论坛里陷入了诡异的五分钟死寂。而五分钟以后系统瘫痪，等了将近四十分钟，网页才堪堪刷出来各路疯狂的消息。

 

【天啊之前那个医院路拍居然是真的……之前是哪位神婆说的他俩有孩子来着让我拜一拜…】

 

【！！！！！！一大早上刚起床看见了什么？！这一年还没过去搞死我算了！】

 

【刚さん和光一さん就这么当爸爸了？？而且居然还是个小公主！？啊啊啊啊啊啊祝福鼓掌撒花！小公主一定超级可爱漂亮啊！】

 

【幸福到晕眩这是什么幸福的神仙一家三口……真是太好了太好了太好了！】

 

【完了我已经在羡慕小公主了……有这俩爹……那得是多彪悍的人生？呜呜呜不过平安就好！刚桑辛苦了！】

 

【……简直不明白楼上有什么好高兴的，你们就这么盼着自己偶像当爹？？】

 

【果然是奉子成婚……我就说了光一さん是被要挟结婚的！！还没人信我！用心机绑人可真高尚啊。】

 

【楼上要不要洗洗嘴巴再上网？？笑死人了刚先生被那人害得有了孩子一年都没出来工作事业都给毁成什么样了？！劝某几个群体不要嘴欠给你家积点口德！】

 

【哟没工作还不是他自己不认真作没的？当谁稀罕你家的孩子啊，还指不定是不是让光一さん背锅的呢。而且说不定会有什么基因病，话可别说太满】

 

【什么叫作没的？都开帖楼说了多少遍了跨年的时候他身体不舒服就是因为有宝宝了！他能把全场坚持下来已经很不容易，你们还要他怎么样？】

 

【哪里的精神病院没看住病患往外头放的？！平时这德行也就算了，一个刚出生的小婴儿招你惹你了要被这么诅咒？！】

 

……

 

……

 

奈绪子坐在寝室桌边对着电脑屏幕上飞速闪过的消息，握着鼠标的手紧攥着发抖，一层汗液浅铺在鼠标表面，一向最好脾气的人难得嘴唇都气得哆嗦了。

她刚刚收到新闻消息时整个人都呆傻在了食堂门口，手里端着的一杯牛奶直接失手掉在地上泼洒到一个男生的花哨裤脚边。情感冲击过大，奈绪子几乎不能流畅地说出道歉的句子，可对方也一副没有被惊扰到的失魂落魄模样，对着手机上的某个新闻界面看得眼神发直。奈绪子没来得及掏出纸巾蹲下去帮忙擦拭整理，男生就已经仓皇地转身就跑了。

震惊的确有，但也不是一点心理预期都没。医院的路透被曝光后，奈绪子就见过论坛里的分析贴，里头顺藤摸瓜扒出了堂本刚怀孕的月份，甚至弄清楚了跨年演唱会上堂本刚脸色苍白站立不稳当的原因。当时她旁观时还觉得异想天开匪夷所思，如今新闻黑体加粗的大字横亘板面刺目地摆在眼前，奈绪子就算再不可置信也得认清楚现实了。

她为自己最喜欢的人由衷感到高兴，但是内心隐隐的担忧紧跟着成了真。网络与社会上的舆论状况并不乐观，好友南瓜酱在短暂的激动邮件咆哮过后就转身投入了口水战大军。奈绪子一向文弱脾气软，比不得别人有一张能够大杀四方以一当百的利口。她早做了毕业以后当幼师的决定，即便不是自己偶像的孩子，换做寻常人家的孩子受到这般恶劣言语的对待她也会无比地愤怒。

何其无辜，不过是和每个人一样平等地来到了人世，那孩子未来得及用眼睛看清世界的美丽模样，便要去承受铺天盖地的恶意与丑陋吗？

放置在电脑键盘上的手指僵直，奈绪子有一肚子的话却难以在情绪混乱的档口将其条理清晰地敲击出来。可她正对着屏幕发呆的档口，寝室关合的大门却被不小的力度砰地推开。

奈绪子大惊，险些碰翻手边水杯，扭头定睛去看突如其来的不速之客是谁，却讶异地认出来人正是大清早打扮得浓妆艳抹花枝招展要同男友约会的室友。

 

你……你不是出去玩了？？！

 

室友看上去是把才交往不久的男友半途丢下自个儿回来的，形象丝毫没有刚出门时的端庄优雅，裙子上漂亮的蝴蝶结纠结在一处，梳得整齐的鬓发也因为一路跑上楼梯凌乱得不成形。那张脸上的表情阴沉得可怕，她并不打算回答奈绪子的问题，而是胡乱把脚上的高跟鞋在门口蹬掉，手包随便丢上桌，捏着手心走到书桌跟前居高临下俯视奈绪子，冰凉的声音听不出情感地说:“是在论坛上吗？”

 

啊？？

 

奈绪子头脑发懵，看了眼电脑又看了眼不知情绪的室友。室友大概也在半道上得知消息了，年初公开婚讯时她便歇斯底里失控难自制，奈绪子几乎不敢再在她的跟前把那两个人的名字提及。如今新一轮舆论反扑，保不准会不会又把室友快要平静的怨恨重新唤醒复苏。奈绪子没由得警惕起来，紧紧盯着室友的唇角提防她下一刻会不会说出自己先前看过的诛心句子。

可是室友压根没空同自己计较。

不等奈绪子回答，就径直拉过椅子，抢了奈绪子的电脑，界面上下划拉扫了一眼便十指如飞噼里啪啦气势十足地码开字了。

“喂！你做什么呢？！”奈绪子惊骇，却阻拦不住，慌里慌张扑过去看室友到底顶着自己的名字在干什么，下一刻又被屏幕上随回车键不断眼花缭乱更新的发帖内容嚇得失语。

 

什么叫凭一人之力舌战千军，什么叫真正的当年粉头重出江湖所到之处寸草不生。

 

 

【ID小野:其他不管，骂到孩子头上的全是脑子遗落太平洋被鲨鱼吃了嫌腥臭又吐出来的傻逼。楼上几个熟人装死几个月现在知道出来掀棺诈尸蹦跶了呢，你觉得你搞到孩子头上他是会给你鼓鼓掌还是直接抡头开揍送你坐上前往精神病远的末班电车？甭扯什么幺蛾子，也不存在要帮谁说话，你敢戳他心窝子我就上门祝福您出行安全了。】

 

 

奈绪子，女，21岁，临毕业大学生，遵纪守法无违规和迟到缺课记录，理想是做一名温和友爱的幼教，短暂的佛系追星旅程里，人生第一次见识到真正的撸袖子开撕长得如何模样。

她瞪大了眼睛对着不断闪烁的屏幕发呆，手边短信嘀嘀乱鸣，可她不用打开就能猜到大概是南瓜酱或者茄子君在疯狂追问自己究竟是吃错了药还是被盗了号。

毕竟口吻像极了圈中一位出坑不久的知名寇。

知名寇骤然退坑却难得没在关键时刻回踩，还以一当十把昔日混在一处的“朋友”指着鼻子骂出花。室友下巴线条紧绷，拿出比期末考等老师划重点还要认真严肃的架势死锁界面，大有不把“小野”打造成饭圈名人誓不罢休的意味在。精致的指甲如蝴蝶翩翩，眼尾还轻蔑地弯起一个弧度，头也不转地从唇瓣里吝啬字眼地对着奈绪子吐出一句:“追星不骂人，你可真无聊。”

 

……

 

奈绪子长长吸一口气，端稳了水杯。

 

 

而她已也经很少见过室友如此神色鲜活的模样了。

依稀间仿佛回到刚入住的第一日，活泼的姑娘红着脸问自己能不能在墙上贴海报的场景。

是我最喜欢的人啊！像光一样！不觉得房间都亮了很多吗？

少女捧着面庞，晶亮的眼睛里全是憧憬与幻想。

虽然总嘴上说着不在意那个人的任何消息，也再也不要看关于那个人的一点一滴，可前大半人生都被一份独一无二的喜欢浸泡渗透，哪能说遗忘就遗忘干净。

“那你……”

“话说前头，我对他同事依旧没什么好感，也不在乎什么孩子不孩子的。”室友干脆地抢断话头，固执地盯着前方屏幕，连睫毛也不颤一下，“别误会，只是觉得喜欢了那么多年的人就该顺遂心意地活着，凡是让他不开心的人我都讨厌罢了。”

开阖的嘴仍旧一如既往的毒，炮仗似的往外蹦火，生硬又艰涩。可奈绪子从侧后角度望去时，看清了女孩子喉间一抹颇不自然的吞咽，和浓妆覆盖下唇线的轻抿。

她连带着把往堂本刚身上泼脏水的ID一道问候了个遍，可能是因为时间匆忙，眼花缭乱来不及筛选。

很奇怪，明明没有更多的联系，却会有那么多人因为他们而或开心或悲伤着。明明世界迥异分隔，却又好像能稍微地透过边缘稍许地融入一点点，体会一点点。

又或许是自作多情，只把自己一个人折磨得满地狼藉。

室友没多耽误，把对面噎得哑口无言了才想起来约会，揉了揉手腕站起身让了位，捡起了包在玄关对着镜子整理了斯文的造型。奈绪子被归还座位，却没急着坐下，依旧半倚靠在椅背，望着室友的背影。

手里的杯子早已温凉，里头残余的咖啡摇摇晃晃倒影着天花板的灯光。电脑也弹跳出新闻窗口，加红加粗的标题夸张地造谣舆论中心的两位人物已经回国，新闻照片选用的却还是几个月前堂本光一陪堂本刚产检的那张路透，上面压低了棒球帽的人紧抿下唇，伸手把身边裹着宽大外套，口罩帽子遮了大半张脸的人严实地护在臂弯里。

这档口，甭论大报小刊，全变着法吸引眼球蹭一波热。

其实大差不差了，反正堂本光一对身边的人一向如此小心翼翼，哪怕回国大概也是这般姿态。

 

 

-是个女孩子。

她没由得突然开了口，对准备离开的人神游似地道。

-以后长大了，大概会像光一さん吧。

 

 

奈绪子鲜少在室友面前提及那个宛如雷区名字，两个人也仿佛保持了某种无言的默契。

但奈绪子此刻偏大了胆子将其挂在了口边，一点也不怕室友某个开关被触发，又历史复现歇斯底里地崩溃开来。

既然依旧喜欢，何必跟自己过不去？已然两相安好，便不如释怀而行。

她带着执意凝望室友略僵直脊背，看见勾鞋跟的手指微顿，沉默良久后，听见女孩闷声闷气很不耐烦地说道:“千万别，那个臭大叔，像他就完了。”

室友应该很讨厌这个问题，因为她说完就急躁地踩着高跟鞋甩开门，脚步声打小鼓一般从走廊上传来。

门上挂着的风铃大摇大摆地晃出杂乱不成章的调，奈绪子噗嗤笑了出来，感叹果然饭随偶像，把口是心非的坏毛病学了个十足十。

 

 

 

才不像媒体说的那样轻松立刻就能回国，堂本刚在医院里整整躺了七天，被石原医生反复查了又查才被放行和家人离开回国疗养。

开头的两天尤其难熬，剖的时候不觉得难受，刀口麻醉退掉后所有的痛觉都顺着神经末梢反扑了回来，超乎一切言语的形容能力。堂本刚对疼痛本就敏锐，现下一道口子直把他逼得脸色煞白额上泌汗，翻不得身下不了地，护士长来按压查看伤口时，他只能死死掐着堂本光一的手腕才能克制自己不对着金发碧眼的白衣天使骂出很本土的句子。

你以为这是谁害的啊！

堂本光一闷头去找石原医生要立刻就能止疼的法子，被医生鄙视了之后还很不依不饶地黏在后头。堂本刚嫌他那蠢样儿丢人，边强自忍着难受边抄起靠枕劈头盖脸一通砸撒气，生龙活虎的气势一点也不像病号。

他幻想过无数种卸货以后的生活状态，可能会很轻松，可能会很开心，或者热闹又温馨，但万万没有料到真到了这一天，所有生育广告宣传片中的美好全不存在，留给自己的只剩下一个乱字。

经纪人几乎把电话打爆，听筒里的大嗓门让医护人员皱眉束食指警告音量，堂本刚来不及把一句话听完整就被堂本光一抢过手机面无表情且毫不留念地掐断。友人从新闻里得知消息发来祝贺邮件，也一并被黑面门神挡下，还振振有词自己已经代替回复。然而语气过于冷漠公式化，亲友无一例外极具默契地再度发来“光一さん请把手机还回去”。

鬼知道他们以前跟刚在一处时都从刚嘴里听了多少关于自己的吐槽。

国内舆论环境被屏蔽在医院以外，即便天大的麻烦也等回去了再解决，面前蹬腿动脚的新生儿却成了两个新手爸爸实打实的棘手难题。闺女被医生夸乖巧省心不到两天就开始暴露磨人本性，并在第三天晚上以嘹亮通彻又婉转的嗓音成功在疗养院一嚎成名。丫头出温箱以后就在挨着堂本刚的婴儿床睡，喝了牛奶便攥着两只小拳头安静闭眼，堂本光一还边给盖被角边顺口吹自家孩子就是比旁的小鬼头懂事听话，可等半夜毫无征兆突兀地闹起来时，堂本刚吓得连心脏都快停跳了。

医护人员早教过他们照顾婴孩的方式，睡眼朦胧从陪床爬起来的堂本光一满脑子理论知识对上手脚乱舞的女儿时却全不管用，凌空举着尿片尴尬地没有下手余地，先前的夸赞也不知道被丢到哪个拐角了。佳茉丝毫不肯配合，翻个身都不大愿意，偏小胳膊小腿看上去柔软易折，粉嫩的皮肤也好像一碰就会破。堂本光一半分粗暴的力度都不敢使，折腾半天只有蹲在边上碎碎念小声催哄的进度。

呜哇——！！！

尖亮的哭嚎分贝指数倍拔高，刺得堂本刚一哆嗦，堂本光一也几乎要给小床上的噪音源磕头跪下，提举着脚腕的手差点松开。他手忙脚乱左顾右盼，不知道该先安抚还是忽略噪音速战速决。堂本刚实在看不下去，皱着眉忍耐刀口的不适慢慢从病床下来，抽出张清洁湿巾让人挪开些位置，自己动手把巴掌大的屁股和腿根仔细清理干净，然后拿过光一手里的干净纸尿裤三两下给小哭鬼换上。

并非是他多有经验，或者是个多聪明的能学以致用的学生。事实上一系列动作完成后，他的手指都僵硬得发抖，只是面对这般情况，不能上也得硬着头皮上了。

“乖不哭了，爹爹在这呢。”堂本刚俯身握着她的手，唤着女儿小名轻轻在她胸口拍抚。丫头满脸涨红直打嗝，大概颇不满意家长迟钝的表现，拳头攥着堂本刚的一根手指，眼眶里的水珠子个数不减地继续往外掉，腿脚使劲地把小窝蹬得乱七八糟。

堂本刚伤口未愈抱不动，便让光一把她抱起来免得呛气。堂本光一匆忙泡好了奶粉，奶嘴送到嘴里只吮了两口就被抗拒的舌尖抵出来。孩子哭得脸颊发热嗓子都嘶哑，比及耳朵受罪父母更多的是心疼。初为人父没有经验，再加上全是家中幼弟不晓得照顾小孩是怎样过程，堂本刚只能依葫芦画瓢说:“有什么儿歌摇篮曲之类的赶紧给她唱一个。”

“啊？”堂本光一愣住，擦眼泪的手都停下，有些怀疑自己听到了什么。

“啊什么啊，快点别磨蹭！”面前水润光泽的眼睛瞪过来，无比嫌弃自己碍事。

堂本光一当真傻了。做了多年艺人，唱跳都是必修科目，不说多精通也算不管点什么曲子都能顺嘴哼上一哼。但现在，女儿在怀里哭天抢地，刚在面前一脸不耐烦，他脑子里实在调不出来哄小孩的儿歌储备。

“……你真让我唱啊……”堂本光一五官纠结，手臂僵直地捧着个炸弹包，嘴唇颤了颤犹犹豫豫不知道该不该把自己唯一能想起来的这一首唱给闺女听。

而当堂本刚视线猫似的幽幽盯过来，缓缓挑起一边眉毛，堂本光一便立刻识时务地住了嘴。

喉结滚动咽一口唾沫，捏了捏手心，硬着头皮下了很大决心一般深吸一口气，清了清嗓子，破罐破摔艰难地开了口

 

 

——

 

 

“僕が飲んで ，妹も飲んだのに，小っちゃくならない ママのおっぱい——”

 

 

 

“行了闭嘴吧。”

 

悠扬动听又婉转的曲调只绘声绘色哼了几句就被身边人不留情面地喝止。

 

堂本光一迄今为止三十年的人生里都是处于拿才钱唱歌的营业模式，如今却不上不下地半张着嘴卡在中间，唯二的两个听众一丝一毫激动的反应都不给予。

刚眼神都没甩自己一个就径直抱过越听越有崩溃趋势的女儿，侧背对着自己坐在床沿低头轻哄。

得，他闭着眼睛都能想象得出刚转身一瞬间时脸上得是多嫌弃的表情。

他们目前最好的选择大概是立即出门去叫值夜的护工来帮忙制止无休无止境的哭嚎，但是堂本光一没往外挪步。

他攥着温热的奶瓶站在床边，听见有轻柔的哼曲声于散发暖意的床头灯里的光线里慢慢延开。

并不成调，大概想到哪就顺口哼到哪里，一如那人工作时的随意。

新生儿很软，带着甜甜的奶香味，挥着爪子哭闹时也不会显凶。堂本刚托着她还没办法自己立起来的后颈，不甚熟练却小心呵护地轻拍后背，垂眸望着女儿的面容，橘色的灯影清晰地描摹出睫毛微微颤动的弧度。

堂本光一从小就知道，刚有一副天生适合唱歌的好嗓子，干净的音色圆润独特，尾音有种挠人心尖的色气的痒。

可他对着才出生几天的孩子时，又不大像以往的自己，多了几分安静祥和，就宛如从一副浓墨重彩的抽象油画变成淡雅舒致的山水小景。

丫头才几天大就提前参透了对人下药的处世真谛，她揪着堂本刚的袖口呛着鼻涕哭了半晌，便在耳畔细缓的哼唱里渐归平和，短暂地抽泣了几下，就眨巴着红肿泪眼盯着堂本刚的面容瞧了。

好像是被哼唱的调子吸引，又或者是单纯地在这个人的软和的怀中和略带沙哑的嗓音里找寻到了踏实的安全感。

托起将近3kg的重量对堂本刚而言其实有点负担，不老实的挣扎连带着伤口被拉扯丝丝犯疼。但他一点没用先前往光一身上撒气的态度对自己女儿，半分未抱怨地哄她入睡。

而躺在最佳观赏席位的小听众很给面子地犯了困意，打了几个嗝顿，湿润的眼睫一颤一颤慢慢阖上，手指尚蜷缩着勾住爹爹的衣袖。

警报解除。

电子钟上显示着两点五十三分的深夜时刻。

确认磨人精睡着后，堂本刚稍松了一口气，绷着的肩膀线条舒展开，继而扭过头，对着摊手傻站着一点作用没派上的堂本光一投去了异常复杂的眼神。

“……”堂本光一掩饰性地举起奶瓶挡住半边脸咳了咳，赶在刚开口嘲讽前转头去收拾垃圾桶装作一副自己也很忙的样子，却来不及堵住耳朵，不可避免地听见身后慢悠悠飘来一句:“要你陪床有什么用呢？还占地方。”

“占地方”的“物件”更加把头扭到一边，努力研究起奶瓶上的数字刻度。

两位家长的第一个关卡姑且勉强通过，除了堂本刚小心翼翼把闺女往摇篮里搁时胳膊不小心磕碰到床栏惊扰了酣梦又重新引发一场混战。次日阳子夫人起了大早顶着清晨微亮来隔壁探视，轻轻推门便看见刚眼底带着青黑正趴扶在婴儿床边昏昏入睡，手里本握着的玩偶娃娃堪堪凭线圈坠挂在尾指。光一轻轻取走，放在床头柜摆放端正，将人扶躺下并往他身上披盖上薄毯，又弯腰把宝宝的被子掖紧堵风，直起身后才控制不住困意不大出声地打了个哈欠。他转眼瞧见了门缝边探头的阳子夫人微愣，正要开口说话，意识到房间里熟睡的二人便收声，轻微几步走到门边了才压低嗓音说:“妈你放心吧，都睡下了。”

阳子妈妈收回了视线，目光定在光一因为缺乏睡眠而显得憔悴的脸色上。“折腾一晚上了吧？”她摇摇头笑道，“在隔壁听见了，本来想过来帮忙，但希美拦着不让，说总得叫你们俩锻炼锻炼。”

“哦，这孩子声音挺嘹亮的，天生一把好嗓子，大概以后是个会唱歌的。”阳子妈妈还促狭地眨眨眼，调侃了新手父亲的经历解锁，而光一听见母亲的戏谑不由得为女儿过于张扬的哭闹臊红脸。

阳子本不放心刚与光一的照顾能力，凡事都欲包办包揽减轻他们的负担。孙女哭闹不止，一个晚上断断续续闹了好些次，完整的睡眠被搅和得支离破碎。阳子心疼儿子身体，女儿却在隔壁床上揉着眼睛嘟囔说您老人家就别操心了，没有谁天生就有经验，还不都是一点点学过来的？

可现在看来，一晚上的闹腾大概交出份不错的答卷了。小孙女顶着圆滚滚的肚皮攥拳仰躺睡得香甜，刚裹着薄毯缩着脑袋于梦境中啧出“快去泡奶”的呓语，而自己面前的新手爸爸虽然面含困乏，一双眼睛却意外的精神黑亮。

这个新组成不到三天的三口之家……看来已经在逐渐地相互磨合了。

一回生，二回熟，堂本光一把素日熬夜打游戏的时间花在学习看护技能上，没用多久便洗清了在刚面前派不上用场的负面形象。换尿布的速度明显提升，泡奶不需要看刻度就能调配出适当的温度，并且戴着耳机囫囵学会了三四首儿歌，每当佳茉闹觉时便哼唱着安抚好情绪……父母子女之间当有外人不可知晓的独特言语沟通方式，以往堂本光一只觉得那些家长对婴儿语的擅自解读不过是自己意见的转折表达，可女儿躺在自己臂弯间撇嘴、蹬腿、咿呀作声时，他却也立刻就能宛有神助般心灵福至地明白是丫头饿了还是困了，或者是抱的姿势让她难受。

 

你们这不是玩得挺好？

 

朝阳满庭，碧草蓝天里，堂本刚坐在轮椅上，抬头望着在光一臂间被逗得笑咯咯的女儿，不由自主弯起眉眼说。

他其实已经可以下地走路了，可是光一谨慎不准自己逞强。但再稍过几日，他们便要带着孩子返回日本，到真正属于自己的地方去。

前路多艰，因此眼前与世隔绝的平静显得颇为奢侈。

佳茉开心的伸着小手去抓够夏末初秋的一缕阳光，兀自和大自然欢喜地玩着追逐的游戏。堂本光一抿了抿唇，笑意依旧浅浅地挂在嘴角，低头看见刚眸中的留恋，未回应刚的话语，转而说:“也不必急着回去……多休养几日不会有事的。”

“可是又躲不过。”堂本刚摇头，“总不能一直藏下去，她也是要回家的。”

光一把消息瞒得严实，丝毫不让自己感知国内压力，但堂本刚一直清楚地明白有多严峻的现实在等着他们去面对。工作上的、生活上的、感情上的……唯有襁褓里不知事的婴儿浑然不觉自己的降生一并带来了何种让大人们头痛的境地。社长昨日不远万里亲自乘机前来探视，相当大手笔地给还在熟睡的新生儿封一笔不菲的红包，等单独对上两个看大的孩子时又骤然收回三分钟前尚和蔼可亲的笑容，绷着脸让他们尽快整理状态，做好回国打一场硬仗的准备。

有些残酷，但尽是肺腑之言。那个属于自己的真正的家温馨又热闹，通往家门的道路却布满荆棘丛林。

远远的落地窗里，能清楚地望见正收拾行李的阳子夫人和希美姐姐的身影。堂本光一俯身，将对自己粉嫩的小手指产生了无限兴趣的佳茉移交到刚的怀里。他在轮椅前蹲下，手臂搭在扶手，把这两个人稳稳地圈护在自己身前。

“要难也不是第一天难了，最多就是比以往多了个噪音源，吵耳朵了些。”堂本光一直视刚的眼睛，试图以轻松的化大为小去分担走他心底尽力遮掩的不安与畏惧。“已经到这一步了，还比以前多了个指望不是吗？”

不比当日公开婚讯，那时再多的攻击席来也能自己扛下不牵及无辜。现如今女儿成了刚心头最大的顾虑与软肋，社长留下交代离开后的当晚，堂本光一清楚地知晓刚虽然安静地躺下，却怔怔地侧身望着女儿的睡颜失眠了一整夜。

偏也因为这个孩子，让两个人都更加生出直面的勇气。

堂本刚垂眸，伸出手指让小茉攥在掌心耍玩，整理了思绪抬眼对上光一认真的表情，便扬起唇角:“往后还长，自然不能怕的。”

社长给他结结实实打了足够的预防针，却也在临走前意有所指地转叹叮嘱自己切记人生不可强求圆满。

 

——“当日你决心做音乐时同我说，已经做好了心理准备能坦然接受一切障扰，要跟光一公开婚讯时也对我保证自己能承受往后艰难。”老人家把医院提供的简易冲泡咖啡皱着眉头一饮而尽，啧着苦涩唇齿对沙发对面自己一直以来重视有加的孩子说道，“你的人生从来不是稳妥着走过来的，因此也不必非要事事提前预知……将真正想要的把握住，旁的缺憾，也就不必放心上了。”

 

社长与光一都是陪着自己走过大半人生的重要之人，审视现状时更比旁人理智清醒。房间内母亲正应付着父亲催促回家的电话，怀里的小家伙被太阳光暖暖笼罩着舒服地眯起眼昏昏欲眠，姐姐举着手机用最拙劣的遮掩技巧躲在半个窗帘后头对着庭院一通狂拍，又埋头编辑消息，大概是传照片给挂心的小惠姐姐看了。堂本刚拉过光一扶在一边的手，慢慢地覆盖自己和小茉握着的手背，而光一的手指默契地随之轻轻合拢，跟自己不敢用力地一起包裹着最里面的鲜活滚烫的生命，三个人的体温融会在了一处。

 

 

“那后天便一起回家吧，该让小茉见见你家人，pan和小健也等急了吧？”

“她才不急，正乐得没人管束，指不定吃得多胖了。”

饲主毫不吝惜对养女的埋汰挖苦，扬眉吐气地昂首，一副典型的得了亲生变后爹的可恶嘴脸。

 

 

 

 

三十四、摩擦

 

堂本光一多年前买下高层公寓并装修入住后邀请的第一位客人是堂本刚。

单身汉的生活空间不必占用太多，沙发橱柜等家具摆上后便没了多余物什。堂本刚踏入门槛的第一脚便响亮地打了一个被穿堂而过的寒风吹出来的喷嚏，把手忙脚乱拿一次性纸杯冲咖啡招待的主人家吓得泼了一地板污渍。

你好歹放些装饰品吧！一点人味都没有了！客人来不及在沙发上歇个脚就撸起袖子趴在地上利索地帮忙清洗，眼睛也不抬一下地抱怨开。堂本光一尴尬无比地在水盆里搓抹布，嘟囔着一个人住用那么多东西做什么。

那你就别买这么大房子啊！

圆溜溜水汪汪的大眼睛没好气地瞪过来，相当操心。

名为暗恋的暧昧岁月里，一句“那你和我一起住呗”的邀请难以坦然大方地说出口，只能随着残渗入地板缝隙里的咖啡液体沉淀为记忆里的苦甜。刻意收拾得无比空荡的房间忸怩地传达出作伴的心愿，等到实现之时，却又显得狭窄不够用了。

长濑才敲开大门就险些被摞在玄关的大堆小堆跘了个踉跄，手里抱来的礼物大纸箱子差点直接从凑来的pan的头顶飞过去。他捏着鼻子皱着眉难以适应应该空气里异于平常的奶嗝味，不等光一从乱七八糟的婴儿用品间扒拉出拖鞋便掐着嗓子大惊小怪嚷嚷:“不是吧！这才多久啊怎么就弄得那么——！”

话到一半被凶狠的眼神瞪回，大高个儿这才堪堪意识到家里过于安静的氛围识相地合上嘴:“……睡觉呢？”他小心翼翼压低嗓音挨近光一耳边问，万般好奇地往屋里探头探脑。

一个刚出生的小孩子不过几千克重量，吃穿用度消耗却占据了比家长们还要多的空间。他们回国才四天，父母姐姐便挨个儿运送了小山一般的婴儿用品堆在各个角落，储物间放不下就往外头摞。衣服、奶粉、尿片、玩具、推车、婴儿洗衣机……喜代子妈妈惦记孙女惦记得快魔怔了，一腔热情刹不住，全家都把丫头当成心头宝。pan与小健第一次被放进小卧室见到摇床上多出来的小主人时，都兴奋地跳上蹦下，爪子搭在床栏边探脑袋，并在爷爷奶奶胆战心惊地看护下小心翼翼地舔舐着小巧玲珑的脚心。

“已经睡了两个小时了快醒了吧……里头右拐第二间，你别摸错门。”堂本光一总算翻找出来一对拖鞋，来不及把扒乱的玄关收拾好，身边的大高个便把自己不客气地丢下自顾自兴冲冲往里头去了。

路过厨房，还不忘热情洋溢地跟正兴致昂然忙活煲汤的喜代子阿姨问好。

堂本光一哭笑不得，弯腰把长濑落在角落的大箱子捡起。纸箱包裹得并不严实，失去粘性的胶带应付地“封口”。他索性空手拆开，映入眼帘的竟是一辆帅气又拉风的红色小跑车。pan瞧见了兴奋地一脑袋跳进驾驶座，微胖的躯体落得一声咚响，狼狈地打个滚从方向盘边上重新探出头。堂本光一不由得失了笑，摸了把以比例尺精准缩小的后视镜，对着面前的礼物产生了一种感动混合着滑稽的复杂心情。

认识多年，成长中的任何历程都被互相见证，虽不像刚一样事事同分担共面对，但也比一般的同伴更能分享生命大事的喜悦。老实说，那些在自己最畏惧时刻发来的不着调短信确实安抚了堂本光一心底深处的惶恐不安，而刚与女儿平安无事后他打开手机第一个想要分享告诉的人，也正是被拖入黑名单的那一位。

归国那日喧嚣甚大，机场大楼被长枪短炮堵得严实，社长带了保镖来接才勉强脱身。舆论鼎沸的关头，堂本刚与堂本光一都小心翼翼低调不露面，没有大操大办庆祝，只简短地知会了亲近熟知的朋友，和当日未办婚席一半没有任何多余安排。番组班底的成员们心知肚明两个人的难处，热情地发来祝贺的邮件寄送了礼物，说日后有空务必再聚。长濑则自认为肩负了好友们的探视托付，兴冲冲地直奔小卧室去瞧侄女。

唔……很小……很软……大眼睛三角嘴……长得……很像刚啊。

午睡醒来的小侄女正睡眼惺忪，目光尚呆呆地追随着床帐顶悬挂的水蓝色海豚风铃串，上空视线范围内冷不丁出现一张挨近的胡子拉碴的陌生面孔，愣了两秒，陡然受了惊吓。

堂本光一便在玄关处听见屋里的嘹亮的啼哭了。

“啊啊……我不是有意……你……”长濑高大的身形在小房间里显得格格不入，此刻半蹲在小床边手慌脚乱晕头转向。他还没来得及跟小家伙做个亲切的自我介绍，结果第一面就成功地打开了爱哭鬼的声控开关。

小姑娘娇矜，比不得男孩能糙养活，以大伯自诩的主唱君此刻空摊着手不敢碰，丝毫安抚的余地也没有。好在隔壁卧房午睡的堂本刚听见动静及时转醒，穿着睡衣顶着略显凌乱的碎发拍开堵在面前的墙，熟络地弯腰捞抱起闺女拍背，绷着脸撇嘴说:“知道你光干嚎不下雨，别装了。”

所谓哭，拼的是技术，是肺活量，是声大水少。果然，小家伙挤了半天眼睛也没见半滴眼泪，呜呀着趴到了熟悉的怀抱里重新获得安全感便识时务地关上阀门，怯生生用有限的视力辨认长腿叔叔的面容。

一场硝烟顿散于无形。

Yoshimi, Yoshimi, Yoshimi ……长濑危机解除后不甚熟练地学着刚笨拙地唤侄女的爱称，没皮没脸地凑过去哄逗。丫头睡清醒后起床气散了大半，直直盯着面前夸张的鬼脸，很给面子地咯咯笑起来，还活泼地伸出爪子让叔叔握一握。

长濑忽然间稍许明白前几日光一在电话里的不安了。

一想到这么个粉雕玉琢的闺女日后会被哪家不知天高地厚的臭小子拐走……的确是操心又舍不得啊。

“你呢？恢复得还好吗？”他没遗漏掉探视的好友，颇为欣慰地发现刚除了脸上缺点血色精神还是不错的。“嗯，还行。”堂本刚模糊地回答，低头整理丫头的衣服下摆。“也是，方才看见光一的妈妈了，他过段时间在外头出差演唱会巡演也有个人照顾你……忙是真忙，才回来没几天又要工作了。”长濑想起了什么般点点头赞同，但刚却未置一词。堂本光一在门外顿了顿，微整神色后进屋，把茶杯递交给了长濑:“事多着呢，急不得，得慢慢来。”

虽然望着自己，话头却像是冲着刚去的。

长濑一时半会未解其意，他来探望不仅仅只为了看新生儿，便伸手接过，大咧咧开口问正题:“那后面你们怎么安排？这也将近年末了，还是让刚先留在家里休养等到来年再说吗？”

生存在艺能圈，休工是世界第一可怕的事。大半年的隐退已经赌上了堂本刚未来的全部事业发展，往后多拖延一日就多一分危险。就连事务所中都隐隐传言，说堂本刚退圈退社不过迟早的事，被他人替代的资源和公众的舆论接受论哪一个压下来都万分棘手。

当日两个人缺席的聚会里，连一起长大的同事们都趁微醺之际表达了叹惋可惜的心情。

可眼下堂本刚的身体急需调理，孩子又孱弱离不得人，即便他迫切地想要回归工作也无能为力，再心焦都得忍耐。“……只能暂时再让光一在外边顶一个月了，我这段时间静心写写曲子，等过了九月再……”堂本刚语调平静，不似长濑担忧的那般焦躁，一个月休养时间对于元气大伤之人而言过于短暂，却是他能接受的最长期限了。

可堂本刚的话头未说完，招呼自己出去喝汤的喜代子妈妈不知何时来到了门外，站在过道打断他说道:“急什么呢，一个月时间哪里够了？你别总操着心，外头光一照看着就足够了，你只管宽心在家休息，照看照看孩子也是好的啊。”她还摆摆手，对于孩子们的纠结拿出了过来人的不以为意。

长辈经验丰富，几日以来家中大小事务都是依靠着喜代子的指挥两个人才不至于手忙脚乱。他们自很早时候起便没有同父母居住的习惯，奈何眼下情况特殊，喜代子妈妈才来帮忙。长濑看见刚浅浅以笑应对，垂下眉眼未多言，却也看不出来多少认同的情绪，手下拍哄女儿后背的动作慢了许多。他些许地感受到了不大对劲的氛围，试探地向光一投去了问询的目光，可对方的脸上也同样看不出异样，只是眼睛深深注视着刚，反倒让长濑不自觉反思是不是自己开了个错误的话头。

只有那个小小的丫头兀自咿呀咬含上自己的拇指，吃糖般津津有味。

这都是怎么了？

 

 

堂本光一第一次发觉到刚状态的异样是在回家后的第二天深夜，那时他喉咙干痛起床找水，却意外地发现枕边空荡没人影。正疑惑地出房门寻找，一转眼竟看见刚独自坐在小卧室的婴儿床边，对着里头熟睡的女儿怔愣出神。

他只穿了单薄的睡衣，脸上的表情在窗外月光的映照下显得苍白。堂本光一不知道是不是自己眼花，因为他好像从中看到了一闪即逝的忧虑。

哦，我不放心，来给她盖下被子。

刚收敛了神色笑了笑，如此和自己解释，欠身整理了女儿的被角，便走过身边回卧室重新躺下。

“头回当父母，总该有很多挂念担忧，你先前不也操心丫头将来操心得失眠吗？"哥俩躲在阳台聊起心头疑惑，因为不能抽烟，只能用棒棒糖作为替代招呼客人。而长濑听说后咬开满嘴甜腻的草莓香，不以为然地在刚看不见的角落拍了拍光一的肩膀，吐字含糊地安慰。

但堂本光一未有丝毫轻松。

刚一向心思细腻，又好隐忍，看着坚强，实则比任何人都容易受伤。倘若真是压力使然，他大可不必如此在自己跟前遮掩，堂本光一清楚地感知到刚异于平常的情绪起伏，却无法晓得缘由为何。

 

 

“奇怪了……你看见我挂在主卧衣柜里的运动外套没？怎么找了半天也没看见在哪……”

“外套？黑色那件？我拿去洗衣机清洗了啊。”

“还洗？？不是才洗过收回来的么？？”堂本光一诧异地转过头，不大能反应过来，以为对方是在同自己开玩笑。

“……啊……是么？……那是我忘了吧……”堂本刚原地怔愣了好久，眼睫飞快地眨过一丝情绪，而后歉意地翻出一件自己的衣服递过去让光一暂时做为替代穿去排练室。“唔，就是稍微花哨了点。”他把衣服对着人举在半空比划着大小时说道。

 

 

异样的地方不止是情绪，堂本刚的忘性渐大，常常站在厨房门口发着呆，稍一恍惚就愣愣地想不起来自己方才到底是要打算做什么。喜代子把原因归为休息不足，每当堂本光一沉默着流露出担忧的神色，堂本刚也会不以为意地笑着说你只管忙你的别操心，我去睡一会便好了。

堂本光一半信半疑，离家前再三叮嘱母亲照顾好刚的情绪。喜代子嫌他大惊小怪，摆摆手说都是这么过来的，哪有你想的那么恐怖，别小题大做了。

因此亦不好再多言。

并且头一回意识到……如果是刚的母亲来照料，可能会方便很多。

他一直以来都过多地指望刚来调节家庭问题，等摊到自己面前，他才真正意识到其中有多少隐晦的难处。

—呀，可不能是这样喂的，这个角度容易呛奶……稍微托起一些……来我给你示范……

但堂本刚好像当真能耐下心性留在家中照顾女儿了。

巡演的日期渐近，堂本光一几乎一整天都要耗在排练室进行会议商讨和排演。从工作地点忙完回家已过了晚饭点，他才进门就便看见母亲手把手纠正刚错误的方式。不同家庭有不同家庭的交流方式，相较于温柔婉约的阳子夫人，喜代子妈妈便显得雷厉风行心直口快了。刚的脸上闪掠过一丝尴尬，歉意的笑了笑，把呛到打嗝的佳茉移交到喜代子手上，垂头收拾着桌上的奶瓶。他的吉他也早被喜代子妈妈封包收到了角落难够着的地方，腾出空间堆放女儿的玩具，因为母亲说那琴弦割人，不留神划伤了佳茉可不是小事。

“你们年轻不知事，哪里有心注意这些细节呢，等往后出了事就后悔吧。”喜代子妈妈不由得光一辩解，一通数落下来反驳不得，而刚亦悄悄地攥住他衣袖，在他身后轻轻摇头，示意他莫要跟母亲争执。

一把琴罢了，不弹就是了。堂本刚平淡地说。

那才不止是一把琴，刚多少难捱的人生关口都倚靠它来解救的。堂本光一心中些许揣测到母亲所思，想要把话说清楚却被刚屡次阻拦。

“你不必听她胡说，她拦不得你，就算是旁的什么人也——”

“没关系，她也是为我好……年纪大了，我不过换她个心安，又不是什么损失。”

刚打断了他的话语，从衣柜里取出睡衣丢来，让他快去洗澡睡觉，明天还要很大的工作量要完成呢。

很有一付让丈夫安心的贤内助的模样。

而堂本光一攥着睡衣柔软的面料站在原地，望着刚的侧脸莫名有种心慌意乱的感觉。

别说是刚，即便算到堂本光一自己头上都没法得出更多的和母亲相处的经验。长辈的教导零碎又容易使人厌烦，可刚便是长辈们最喜欢的那一种类型，乖巧懂事，善解人意，不管被唠叨什么都能认真听记在心。堂本光一最初向家人坦白恋情后曾与家人僵持了大半年不让步，宁肯死犟着无交流也不同父母妥协。幸亏堂本刚背着自己暗暗在家人之间周旋调解，才没让当年固执的自己落得个无家可归的境地。

“你要是能有小刚的半点细心啊……”喜代子常常将感叹挂在嘴边，无奈于小儿子无法理解寄送回一堆保养品与耐下性子陪自己聊上半个小时之间的差别。

如果换做普通会社员的餐间议论，他们大概会很炫耀自己夫人与母亲相处融洽的家庭氛围。母亲又在埋怨着纠正刚给婴儿换衣服的方法，甚至有些急性子地上手替他完成，可堂本光一收拾着阳台晾晒的衣物时听见客厅的声响侧头，目光落在刚垂在身侧紧攥住的手上久久无法移开。

尽管刚的神色依旧平静。

数日的隐约担忧在三日后终于成了真。堂本光一傍晚时分在排练室难得接到了家里电话，还没打个招呼，那头就刺耳地传来了刚难掩焦急的哭腔。

“光一你快回来！宝宝忽然发高烧了!我，我不知道——!”

堂本刚鲜少有如此惊慌失措语无伦次的时刻，往日的从容淡定全不见。堂本光一呆愣，紧接着跟着心惊胆战起来。他忙稳住语气安抚对方不要着急，下一刻自己赶紧给石原医生打去电话，并单手抄起车钥匙与外套，与监督打了声招呼匆匆从走廊跑下楼去停车场，连电梯都等不及。

是洗澡时着了凉，丫头抵抗力差，便来势汹汹地烧起来了。堂本光一把车急停在公寓楼下等候，不到一分钟刚就戴着口罩用小毛毯裹抱着孩子慌慌张张出来，黑色碎发下的一双眼睛居然已经红肿。他狼狈地顾不上掩饰自己被急哭了的事实，坐在后边低头拍哄气息微弱地哭闹着的女儿。丫头烧得厉害，小脸滚烫泛红，蔫蔫地偎靠在怀里一点没有平时的活泼。堂本光一自驾驶座往后把手掌小心翼翼探覆上去都被触及的温度烫得一惊。

他总算些许体会到年初连夜送刚去医院急诊时，遇见的那对带孩子看病的父母的心焦了。

“我，我忘记擦干了，直接穿了衣服……”刚把孩子递交给石原医生后捂着嘴浑身发抖，泪痕密布的脸上全是惊慌失措，“我不知自己是怎么回事，一点点也想不起来了……是我的错，都怪我……她本来就因为我才体质不好，现在还……”

他并非有意，生产以后自己头脑就常容易漏事，明明全身心投入在女儿身上却总照看不好。现下佳茉因为自己的粗心受罪，还昏昏沉沉间难受地吐奶，堂本刚死死掐攥着自己的手腕，难以忍受刀割一般的心疼。

“瞎想什么呢！宝宝没事的，小孩子受凉发热都正常，医生说了不是病菌感染，持续物理降温就好了啊！”堂本光一两头心焦，一边顾着发烧的女儿，一边开解疏导刚的内疚自责。他不知为何刚忽然毫无征兆地变得如此脆弱悲观，明明回国前他还对未来保佑积极的展望。如今，刚不仅对照顾孩子没了自信，还产生了自我厌弃般的质疑。

堂本光一紧紧握住他冰凉的手指，强迫刚失焦的双眼跟自己对视，内心的不安不断放大，面上却依旧只能强自冷静。“刚，你听见我跟你说话了吗？不是你的错，宝宝也不会有事，你别总怪自己知道吗？”

他其实该更早点意识到不对头的。刚最大程度地压缩了治疗时间回国，身体上的亏空已经难补全，一点点地康复都要付出千百倍努力，可家人的目光与关心又过多地集中在女儿身上，在不经意间忽视了刚的感受。而的每一次无意识的念叨里，刚低下的眼睛都藏着深深的内疚和自疑，并且渐渐地不大敢去触碰孩子，把哄睡喂奶的活一并推给自己。

并非出于躲懒敷衍，而是他在害怕自己没本事将佳茉好好养大，害怕自己会在不经意间弄坏这个幼小的生命。

所以身心双重的压迫而导致的情绪骤然崩溃是迟早要发生的事。

堂本光一并不清楚刚究竟有没有把话听进去，可不懈的努力下，刚的瞳孔逐渐聚焦，掌心握着的手指总算不再战栗，并渐渐回暖。

他下意识地将身体往堂本光一的方向挪躲，无声地抽噎着别开脸。堂本光一紧紧攥握刚的手指，于遮掩处安抚地摩挲，并不着声色地侧过身，挡离走来进往的医护人员的视线。

刚鲜有过人前失态的经历。

一个孩子的到来却叫他慌得大乱方寸，矜持尽失。

一个小时后，佳茉被护士酒精擦浴降下些许温度，堂本刚呆呆地在椅子上坐了许久才听见护士的招唤，顾不得自己眼睛还肿着形象难看，走近了听护士姐姐手把手交代在家里的温水降温事宜。

为了防止遗忘，护士姐姐还细心体贴地写在了病历本上。

堂本光一低声劝慰许久才稍微让刚的情绪回复正常，正要抓起来时包着佳茉的毛毯抬步一同过去，却被旁观的石原医生不作声地伸手挡住去路。

挺严重的，比起你女儿的烧来说。他朝着堂本刚渐显消瘦纤弱的背影努努嘴，压低了嗓音。

什么？

产后抑郁，没听说过么？石原医生扬眉，一语点破了堂本光一连续数日的困惑不解。

 

 

 

 

当晚，母亲拎着大包小包食材回家得知孙女高烧后大惊失色，急急忙忙追问缘由，堂本光一抢在母亲进屋探望之前开口揽下全部责任，说是自己不小心让丫头沾了水。

喜代子大恼，将儿子劈头盖脸好一通数落，来不及将食材放进冰箱就要往小卧室去瞧。堂本光一赶紧拦住，说宝宝已经被刚带着在主卧睡着了，这会子去反而打扰，反正等明早起来估计就好得差不多了。

而且……刚也被吓的不轻。他略迟疑地补充。

-你们啊！偏不听老人劝!每次都嫌我啰嗦事后才晓得后悔!

喜代子妈妈恨铁不成钢，叮嘱小儿子也赶紧去休息，自己嘴里边念叨着边去给小孙女准备明早的营养粥驱寒。

可堂本光一没急着去睡觉，相反，他没打扰隔壁熟睡的父女俩，留在了书房对着电脑看了一整晚的资料。

从石原医生嘴里听到的词语陌生又熟悉，他无比后怕刚又重新回到过往晦暗无光的壳子里。尽管医生安慰他不必过于担心，这种内因性抑郁两周以内就能基本恢复，可堂本光一依旧不敢有丝毫懈怠，更不可能把指望放任在所谓自动康复上。

清晨时分，他顶着布满血丝的眼睛轻轻走出房门，不待厨房里的母亲疑惑，犹豫地开口，颇为为难却下了很大决定似的站在料理台边说:“妈，您要不暂且先回去吧……这边，我们俩能照顾得过来的。”

白粥仍在温火上耐心地炖熬，喜代子拿着汤勺的手微顿，继而转头，诧异地望着儿子认真的面容。

一大早，她怎么就听见了这种意料以外的话。

“啊，不是觉得您留在这不好，也不是刚的意思，他一直都很敬重您……”堂本光一挠了挠头，无限懊恼于自己这张越解释越显得奇怪的嘴，“就是您在这挺辛苦的，我们这么大人了老指望家里挺不像话的……而且您一手包办完了，我们也没锻炼的机会啊。”

孩子在母亲面前永远撒不得谎，弯弯绕绕说一堆，喜代子却多少听明白光一的话外之音了。

“哦？你俩行吗？这才几天孩子就病了。”喜代子搁下汤勺，不把儿子的话放在心上。

“这次是意外，保管没有下一次了。经验都是自己积累的，光靠学你们怎能行呢。"堂本光一结实的手臂撑在料理台沿，反应速度飞快地回答。

“不成，我一离开你们就得瞎折腾，怎么，免费帮你们干活还不乐意了？”

“您这说的什么话啊，我们也没说让您……”

“那还抱怨什么？我又不碍你们事，多个人指导不方便些？知道你们年轻人都要私人空间，我只帮着带带孩子不减轻负担了？”

“……”

“你工作忙，总得有人照顾你跟家里。"喜代子见光一不言语，便叹道，“小刚比你还娇生惯养不会操持，以前他总在外头忙我们不好说什么，现在有了理由叫他顾家，我要是不抓紧时间教他，往后他怎么——”

“——往后他也是要继续工作的。他不会留在家里，您也最好别有这种期待。”堂本光一依旧压低嗓音，打断母亲的语气却骤然坚定了许多。“我知道自己离家早您有遗憾没能照顾我，可是我成家了，有能力去照顾家人，更不需要刚为我牺牲未来……他舍弃一切留下孩子就已经背负了太多压力，我也早在他隐退那一天就做了决定，将来哪怕不要自己的事业也要让他重新找回自己的东西.......

“您生养我不容易，刚也是如此。家里永远随时欢迎您和父亲姐姐来，可这段时间刚的状态太差，妈，我实在不敢让他再有任何压力了。”

子肖其母，喜代子在光一很小的时候便从左邻右坊的口中听到这些赞誉。

她的儿子生得精致漂亮，这一少时让自己引以为傲的自豪却成了往后母子分隔数十年的因素之一。喜代子不知道自何时起，昔日害羞内敛的儿子已经变得独当一面，沉稳担当，又是什么时候初涉懵懂情爱，大胆地瞒着家人把自己的余生跟身边的那个人捆绑在了一处。

说到底，她羞愧的发现，小刚照顾光一的时间，已经远远超过了光一与父母相处的总和。

锅里的白粥咕嘟作响，香甜的味道萦绕在鼻息。话音落时，喜代子怔怔昂首，一连串的说得无比认真的句子入耳，被困难地翻译成了最终理解的那个意思。而她看着面前早已褪去青涩经轮廓分明、为爱人和自己逻辑清晰地辩明的儿子，才迟钝地意识到，光一早已经渐渐不像自己了。

每一句都叫自己无可反驳，明明光一小时候跟他那个伶牙俐齿的姐姐还是两个脾性，如此变化也不知道是跟谁学会的。

错了吗？

还是……自己自私了？

她一时间失语，难以承认心底一直以来都藏着一份对小刚能够参与光一大半人生的嫉妒与艳羡。就像光一多年前跟家里出柜那一日般，将小刚严实地挡护在身后，昂着脸冷静且执拗地说，刚是和他在一起时间最长的人，所有人都不理解自己的事情，刚会懂。

明明是她的儿子啊……如今却为人夫，为人父。

“......对不起，是妈错想了，那些话以后也不会再跟刚提了……现在回想起来，他大概也是因为是怕你夹在当中为难，才没有反驳吧……”喜代子抓起台上的抹布擦拭手指，低头掩饰心底的无措和愧疚。她心直口快，但非不好沟通的愚钝之人。多少年来身为母亲让她早形成了下意识地事事以光一为先的习惯，便不可避免地忽略了刚的感受。“你们从小就有自己的主意，想要做什么旁人拦不住，妈不懂你们工作的规矩，胡乱说的话只当没听见吧……”喜代子怅然地叹了口气，却复弯起唇角，调和气氛地仰头，细细瞧着光一与记忆深处孩童不大能完全重合上的模样，“也是，你已经成家了，妈有什么好不放心的呢？……只是这粥既然煮了也别浪费了，你记得盯着他喝了，别依他脾气往里头加一堆糖……就跟他说你爸那边要我回去照看，暂时没精力两头顾了。”

堂本光一离家多年，期间探亲次数屈指可数，却在将近二十多年间都以自己成长在一个温馨幸福、互相尊重的家庭为骄傲。

他颇为错愕于事情解决的速度与母亲理解状况的高效，但转念一想，却发现是自己逐渐忘记家里原本就是如此风格氛围的——对错分明，以理为先。父母从未以辈分压人，即便对自己的婚姻曾抱有质疑，也依旧尊重了儿女意愿，反复叮嘱他切记要对家庭负责，万不可出于一时兴起。喜代子仍然动作利索地收拾料理台，堂本光一看着母亲忙碌的背影，反倒生出了愧疚的心情，暗自责备自己方才太过咄咄逼人的态度。而喜代子不知是否因为察觉了儿子的困扰，想起来什么般地转提起无比不相干的别事。

“其实你姐姐有句话说的很对，你啊从来不像我，倒跟你爸一个模子刻出来似的。”

她扬眉，神态间竟有种少女的活泼。

啊？

堂本光一捉摸不出名堂，被回屋收拾东西的母亲丢在厨房犯傻。喜代子一点不肯给提示，冲他意味深长地眨眨眼，便挤开了人，从料理台间的缝隙灵活地钻走了。

 

【堂本家是有好出痴情种的基因吗？小光那脾气绝对是老爸言传身教培养的结果吧？】

 

一把年纪了，如此羞人的句子，她才没法当着孩子的面复述出口呢。

 

 

 

堂本刚揉着惺忪睡眼走出卧室得知母亲因为家中急事已经离开时错愕了许久，坐在餐桌前抱着光一盛来的温热白粥担心地问为什么走得那么急？出什么事了？

啊没事，跟我爸分开久了，找个理由回去罢了。堂本光一抢在他之前移开了砂糖罐子，造谣编排起父母来相当脸不红心不跳气不喘。

那你怎么也不送一送啊。堂本刚认命地挖一勺没任何佐料的营养餐，依旧不能放心，得到送上了出租车的答案后稍松了口气，却立刻想起别事复担心地蹙起眉。

“可是....你妈妈走了....小茉怎么办啊？”他捏着勺柄慌张起来，失了可以倚仗的主心骨似的。“你要忙工作，难不成就我一个人看着她？！”

堂本刚一整晚都不大敢合眼，握着熟睡的女儿的手感知体温，生怕半夜自己囫囵睡过去又发起烧。好在佳茉稳稳当当地在他怀里未病情复发，他才在清晨时分胡乱休息片刻。

深夜本已是个极其容易胡思乱想的时间点，光一又不在旁边，自己更不受控制地想到了一些极其害怕的东西。堂本刚借着月光望着小女儿不似刚出生时皱巴巴的模样，感知着生命平稳的呼吸和胸口下一颗心脏的蓬勃跳动，本该最宁静祥和的氛围，石原医生的叮嘱却久久在脑海里萦绕不散。

 

【说来残酷，你听了也会心里难受，但是这样的孩子存活率确实低，世界范围内不到长大便夭折不计其数.....我很难对你做出能心安的承诺，她出生以前我也曾让你跟光一先生做好一定心理准备了.....】

 

独来独往的生活过惯，堂本刚曾不能完全理解父母之于子女倾尽一切的情感。可自打生命从自己腹腔渐渐生长，自打会哭会闹的婴孩依赖地将自己的臂弯怀抱视为世界第一安全港，自打小茉每一声难受地啼哭在心尖隔开一道鲜血淋漓的口子，他便没办法接受失去这个孩子的可能，并死心塌地愿意哪怕抛付出自己拥有的一切也要女儿健健康康平安长大，哪怕是生命。

但自己.....未必有这样的能力。

“不成么？”而堂本光一理所应当地反问，并未觉得如此放心的安排有丝毫不妥善。

堂本刚哑然，下意识地直接反驳：“不，我不行的，她还是——”

“她是你亲生女，你比任何人都体会她的感觉，也没有任何人能替代你的位置。”但堂本光一毫不犹豫地打断了他的退缩，“你不必担心技术缺失之类的小事，她在你身边，就能安安稳稳的。”

实在不必担惊受怕，如果没有父母的悉心看护照料，再生来健壮的孩子也会面临成长的风险。

堂本光一向来不能苟同石原医生口中的所谓概率，从刚在神社前把自己和孩子郑重托付到他手上的那一刻起，他就只会去追求唯一且注定的那个结果。

瓷碗的温度有些烫手，却稳稳的顺着掌心传导至胸腔深处。堂本刚望着对面复垂下头吃早饭、觉得自己只是说了一句再平常不过的话的光一出了神，半晌捧着碗沿的手指微缩，喉咙吞咽，良久喑哑着声音低低开口：“.....你信我么？”

他和光一共同经历了许多坎坷波折的路，遍体伤痕，又笑容灿烂。

每一个陷入自我否定的悬崖深渊以前，更是光一拉住自己的手用力让他知道这道关能跨过。

堂本光一慢慢吞咽下口中有些烫人的软糯的白粥，抬眼正对上了刚略显犹疑、却比昨日明朗了许多的面庞。

还是这样的刚更好看些，朝气的，带着希望的。

于是认真地点头。

“你也信我。”漆黑澄澈的眼珠里装着清晰倒影，他还如此补充道。

 

 

 

如同喜代子妈妈离开前担忧地那般，最初的几里天一家三口过得左支右绌狼狈又混乱。

少了一个长辈在旁边吩咐指点效率确实不如以前快，堂本刚笨拙地回忆起喜代子妈妈教授的技巧收拾家照顾女儿才堪堪追上第二天更新的脚步。虽说骤然把家庭大权托付给刚，堂本光一却一点没给自己找借口躲懒。他忙着日程渐近的演唱会工作，仍旧不耽搁自己整理收拾家务与起早准备一家人的饭食。

有时是连日阴雨不歇衣服晾晒不干，丫头只能将就着裹穿上爹爹的衣服四仰八叉地躺睡在小床里，衣服后摆滑稽地打上一个漂亮的结；有时是用了三个小时费劲止住爱哭鬼的干嚎却错过了饭点，唯一的一碗咖喱饭让给了刚，堂本光一只能猫腰去厨房吃泡面；有时是爷爷奶奶们挂念孙女发来视频邀请，圆乎乎的小脸对着镜头一点没消瘦并长起粉嫩软和的婴儿肥，反倒是后边的两个大人哈欠连天，各自挂上一双弧度大小皆类似的黑眼圈。

-爸爸工作好辛苦，宝宝亲一个鼓励一下？

孩他爸无比自恋，顶着一身疲惫回家后堂而皇之将女儿的皱眉理解为同意，自顾自挨过去一顿蹭，沾了一脸奶味的口水还舍不得擦。

的确辛苦，堂本光一甚至被传染得有些好忘事了，常常会拎着袋子尴尬地站在玄关门口顶着刚的碎碎念重新换鞋，灰头土脸地重新去买被忘得一干二净的盐醋。

那你倒是跟我一同去啊！他振振有词，让堂本刚错愕地瞪来视线，并且下一刻顺手抄起女儿的毛绒玩具砸过来啐道你能不能别瞎添乱？

趴在地摊上和pan蹭头玩闹的佳茉目睹了一场斗嘴后咯咯地拍着小手乐了起来。

但这不着调的提议居然慢吞吞地得到了实现。难得一家三口聚在一处，没有一起逛过街出过门实属遗憾。接连几日忙碌，生活步入正轨，堂本刚比以往大了几分胆子，光一的无心之言竟让他意外地上了心，反倒是光一走在路上时还前张后望，担心家人被跟踪议论。

要担心也晚了啊，生都生了，除非塞回去。堂本刚口罩后传来非常不着调的歪理，并拿起货架上的一件天蓝色的裙子往婴儿推车里的被篷檐严实遮挡住的小茉身上比划。丫头太小，要过很久才能穿得上，但堂本刚就是无比肯定地觉得和合适。佳茉没有自己到了外头的自觉，但听见和家不一样的热闹声音便开心地挥动起手脚。

看，她喜欢对吧！堂本刚擅自过度解读，笑吟吟弯起眉眼扭头和光一求证。堂本光一无奈得有些一言难尽，棒球帽下的脸上写满你开心就好，却自觉地接过了那件蓝色棉裙去结账。

价格不低，毕竟是按照刚的眼光挑出来的时尚款，标签上数字三后紧紧跟了四个耀武扬威的零。

但实用主义的堂本光一难得没对着自己手里这件过于娇小的衣服说出“不就是一块布”“还是一块这么短的布”之类的暴言。

故土的喧嚣比异国他乡的短暂宁静来得安心，尽管他们时刻都冒着被人察觉的风险。来往亦有父母亲牵着嬉闹的孩子围在精致漂亮的橱窗前看里头展示的各式玩具，他们眉角眼梢的笑容在壁灯明亮光线的照射下比做工细致玩偶人更生动温暖。等丫头大了，或许就能跟那些小朋友们一样活泼地追逐跑跳了吧.....堂本刚神思缥缈，又被身边人的询问唤回。“啊....不用再买了吧，上次姐姐新送来的还没吃完呢。”他制止光一几乎停不下来的购物行动，想要让他意识到宝宝推车的下方空档已经沦为装货筐的事实，但光一走形式地问了一嘴后依旧不停下挑拣苹果的动作：“榨成汁以后她还挺喜欢喝的，存着点吧，总好过哪天缺了果汁她又磨人。”

前车之鉴给堂本光一留下了深刻的心理阴影。佳茉偏好苹果的甜味，堂本刚就每日睡前用温水稀释一些喂给她，剩下的残渣和果肉便丢给光一处理解决。万想不到这无心之举娇养出了怪习惯，堂本刚瞪大眼睛瞧见空空如也的水果筐时，身后的哭嚎便几乎要捅破六本木的夜空了。

-这怎么能怪我？哪回不是你扔给我半块说不要了我才吃了的？

-谁让你吃那么干净了？你当时稍微留一口都不行？平时也没见你胃口那么好啊！

一番争执无可解决，哭嚷声渐渐有扰民的趋势，连带着盼也焦躁地围着摇篮打转吠叫起来。于是堂本光一只能大半夜硬着头皮厚着脸，下楼敲开了邻居的门，顶着对方惊诧不可置信地目光，尴尬地扯着嘴角结结巴巴问能不能借一个苹果。

好在邻居是个极其热心的老奶奶，听明白来客的窘境后相当大方地抓来三个苹果，连带着塞上一堆香蕉橙子之类，振振有词说香蕉止哭最有用了，她孙女以前就是如此。

大包小包塞进SUV的后备箱，里头满满装着各类营养保健品、水果蔬菜、衣服、狗粮和毛绒玩偶。另有一把花里胡哨的儿童吉他，半只胳膊大小，堂本刚不过随手在货架前拿下来拨了几下弦发出悦耳的乐声逗女儿开心，却意外地引起了小茉莫大的兴趣，手舞足蹈地要摸，并恋恋不舍地不肯撒手。

“怎么，以后也要跟你一样做音乐人不成？”堂本光一凑过来见到这景象便乐了，也伸手去熟络地勾了两下弦，一样的调子，自己却被闺女没牙的小嘴护食地“咬”了一口。

“那也不错啊。”堂本刚神色未变，但是轻快起来的语调表明，他很喜欢这样关于未来的想象。

露天停车场临近公园，远远地能听见草坪上人们的欢颜笑语，以及架桥上驶过的电车的风鸣。堂本光一好不容易收拾好后车厢物品，抹一把额上的汗水合上车盖，正要扭头催促刚带着孩子上车回家，却转眼发现刚抱起了推车里的女儿，微微侧身，望着远方的什么东西。

于是催促没有说出口。

转而走近，换了句，你在看什么？

哦，夕阳啊，你瞧。刚怔怔地出了神，听见自己的询问，才笑着转眸，示意自己去看傍晚时分天边绮丽的色彩。

堂本光一这才迟钝地发觉空旷的场地早被涂抹上了一层介于橙橘与酡红的霞光。

那是宛如艺术博物馆玻璃柜里陈列的油画里才有的颜色，却更加鲜艳活泼。天边泛起了醉意的晕染纹路，金灿的碎砂从漏斗缝隙滑撒，草坪，树林，行人，都被定格在了自然之手绘就地美景里。

还有他身边的这个人。

刚已经不似多日以前神色憔悴，脸上多了健康的血色，并在这瑰丽的夕阳笼罩下显现出生动的美，和接触到人间以后的烟火气。他还低头，含着笑意和臂弯里抱着的女儿贴耳小声细语，念着她的小名，跟她介绍她出生以来看见的第一抹晚霞。

佳茉也好奇，同样睁大了晶亮通透的眼睛，虽然听不懂爹爹的言语，但是透过瞳孔的光一样能让她感知此时此刻的温馨美好。

堂本光一忽然想起了在神社外的一个傍晚，他和刚也并肩坐在草坪上，捧着热乎乎的橘子汁望着鹿群和霞彩，听刚说起当时看来还很奢侈的愿景。

 

【如果以后有了孩子，就带她到我长大的这片土地，带她和每一只鹿神灵鞠躬，和她在每一处泉水净手，跟她说每一座神社的故事。】

 

如今不在安静的家乡，身边亦没有相互偎依的鹿群，可堂本光一望着在停车场看夕阳的父女俩觉得，此时此刻的景色不比当日逊色半分。

有那么一句话涌上胸口，迫切地想让刚知晓。

我.......

嗯？

当触及一双明媚带笑的眼睛，与怀里小家伙好奇的视线，堂本光一却又无法将心思立刻当面说出来了。

有些不好意。

 

 

不是.....我是想说.....过几天我开演唱会，你来么？他转而抬起帽檐，挠了挠被流海蹭得发痒的额头，尴尬地转而道。

 

 

三十五、讯息

 

4U的几个孩子难得消停几个月的八卦之心，等自己回国以后便故态复萌。

前辈！就让刚桑带宝宝来瞧瞧嘛！他们前手送上什锦大礼盒，后脚就开始厚脸皮磨人了。

说是什锦大礼盒，但堂本光一本着监护人职责打开后认为这帮家伙绝对是想不出什么好东西便干脆按照推销杂志上的图片一样来一个了。不得不说还是刚那边的人靠谱许多，十川老师送去的早教学习机无比受佳茉喜欢，虽然在堂本光一看来那不过就是个包装得卡通了些的傻瓜电脑。他叹了口气把怪叫一气的小丑塞回去盖好，冷酷着脸甩下一句，做梦。

别啊——！！哎哎哎前辈给我们瞧一眼照片也是好的嘛！我们知道您手机存货一向足！

排练室走廊里四个人的哀嚎和音传得又远又响亮，引来无数工作人员驻足回望。

与话题中心人物一同工作，再敬业的专业精神也无法完全屏蔽好奇心，来往助手或多或少都对合作的艺人投来探寻的目光。奈何堂本光一的敬业亦是出了名，闭嘴不提任何缠在自己身上的是是非非，更不管报纸杂志上编排了多少离奇曲折的故事。高效的工作效率下没有人能想起来分心琢磨别事，只有每天结束工作堂本光一匆匆离开时才会稍许诧异地意识到，这个看上去仍然过于年轻的男人居然早在大半月以前就成了父亲了。

后辈的提议无比吸引人，连堂本光一都不得不承认如果刚和女儿能来自己的工作地点看演出，心里必定会生出骄傲与欢喜。

可不着调的提议理所应当地得到了刚的白眼。

即便是可能，你也等丫头大了再跟她说吧，不过到时候你未必有动画片吸引人。刚果断拒绝，并在玄关送离家出差时握住佳茉的小手，没有感情地挥了挥。

因为犯着困被强捞出窝送别的闺女还懒懒地打了个哈欠，半个眼神都没给，便扭过头蹭着爹爹的胸口要继续睡。

至于养女.....它正在客厅奋力撕咬着被佳茉丢开不要了八爪鱼橡胶玩具，对后爹一点眷恋都没有。

没辙，成家立业的男人叹口气扣上帽子，独自前行在养家糊口的道路上，但缩在大巴车角落翻手机时，帽檐也没法遮挡住下半张脸上的浅浅笑意。

靠在另一边车窗坐着的经纪人狐疑地打量了他半晌，觉得即便是当年光一先生才跟刚先生在一起时，也没腻到这地步。坐在前排的福田潜伏许久伺机而动，趁大巴车猛的刹停时探过身子，敏捷地去偷抢堂本光一的手机。

但前辈就是前辈，反应速度比自己更快。

他反手一躲合上手机收进怀里，等福田惊诧地一头磕撞到玻璃窗疼得直嚎后挑起一边眉毛，慢条斯理问，你这是要干吗？

啊.......不是......我......福田结结巴巴扭头，可一群同党早猫着腰闭眼装睡撇清关系，把自己丢出去当牺牲品了。

哎呦喂疼死我了——！解决办法总是有的，福田龇牙咧嘴装作听不见话，以极其扭曲的姿势滑回位置，并且憋着气把身边的辰巳好一通掐。

苦肉计必然无法引起前辈的贴心关怀与亲切慰问。

因为前辈早在家里听惯了只打雷不下雨的闹腾，并有色滤镜极重地觉得，还是家里的小鬼头哭得悦耳又好听。

 

 

堂本光一的手机里并没有藏着什么见不得人的东西，的确有很多张女儿的照片，却不像后辈想象的那样与刚传发着语气暧昧又肉麻的情话。

【吃过了，今天多喝了半瓶奶，不知道是她饭量变大了还是换的奶粉好喝一点】

【行吧，多喝的半瓶奶把你的衬衫给尿毁了.....嗯反正也不贵，毁就毁了吧】

【晚上给她弹吉他听，她特别喜欢，还跟着拍铃鼓呢。哎你咱们闺女是不是真的有天分啊？】

【吓死我了刚刚忽然听她吐口水泡泡，我还以为她已经会叫爸爸了呢】

闲言碎语罗里吧嗦，话题全围着那一个小家伙打转，但比及刚恋爱时已经有突出重点了。

后辈们不能理解如此闲杂的短信何以让前辈露出如此欢心的表情，也几乎不敢去认蹲在街边特产泥人带回去给女儿玩的人还是不是以前熟悉的不接地气的那个堂本光一。

还一次性买了三个，两个大，一个小。

他们诱哄前辈在酒店玩纸牌游戏，压码打赌如果前辈输了就要给他们瞧小姑娘的近照。堂本光一应下得一口干脆，却几场下来只赢不输。一众大小伙鬼哭狼嚎搂着腿威胁不给看就不放人，堂本光一才叹了口气耸肩放弃，说行吧看完了就别磨着我了。

那必须的您放心您放心！！原地打鸡血的大男生们立刻打滚挺身，摩拳擦掌地往那一方屏幕贪婪凑过去。

唔.......脸小，眼大，软和，娇小，长得可真像................光一桑这不是狗吗？？？！！

说好了的啊，看了我女儿就别缠着我了。拿养女出来挡枪的后爹利索的脱身回房关门落锁，不然三秒之后那群狼就能活扒了自己。

不过其实还是有那么一两条不能给旁人瞧的邮件的，比如——

【那天在停车场，你到底是想跟我说什么呢？】

对方恐怕才哄了小家伙入睡，因此才有空闲去想一想自己的事情。

一封邮件安静地躺在那里，标点符号与文字表情都是刚最习惯的哪一种排布方式。堂本光一倒在宽大的床上就这所剩无几的电量瞧着每一个字的轮廓弧度，没由得想起多年前自己追求刚时，便是如此不觉困乏地抱着手机把刚敲出来的每一个字眼咀嚼回味的。

 

我想说........

他犹豫地敲击了几个字，又反复删除干净。

生怕自己一个没想好就手滑发送了。

索性手机撑不住电量闪烁了几下便关闭，阻断了失误的可能性。

 

 

 

 

那是一片盈盈如星河的蓝。

堂本光一站在舞台最中央扶着麦架望见随鼓点轻轻摇晃荡开的银河，忽然觉得如果当日在停车场留到深夜，他们或许能等到一片同样幽静美丽的星空。

这个舞台已经久违了，等重新在万众期待尖叫中站上，听着耳麦里的伴奏跳出锋芒毕露的舞步，堂本光一才意识到自己原先生活在一个如何被普通人艳羡的聚光点里的。

有些人天生是明星。

从小到大，如此评价早已经听过无数次，但堂本光一头一次真切地体会到，自己不过是以一个普通人的身份去从事一个不普通的工作。

如果身边有那个人，便更好了。

经纪人曾在自己入场前扯着嗓子对抗外头的山呼海啸，再三叮嘱这是你回国以后的首次出面，为了你的工作和粉丝，千千万万不要去提自己的家庭，尤其是孩子。

别不以为然，那会伤人。经纪人跟随了自己很多年，因此说话做事不惧遮掩，坦荡地把事实说给他听。

有很多人的梦想是栓寄在自己身上的，堂本光一清楚。即便不被经纪人和事务所提醒，他也会为了保护女儿而不去触及，即便人群中也会不乏善意的声音。

可善变冲动与感情用事是人类的一大缺点。

吉他背在身上，手下的琴弦比佳茉的玩具沉稳很多。当勾起封存多年记忆的伴奏声响起，当记录了当年故事的词句越上了唇边，当明亮的蓝反射出深红里呛人的悲痛烟缕，当他想起了多年来跟那个人一同并肩站过的每个舞台.......

酷暑阳光下，大雨滂沱里。

曾有一个少年紧紧握住自己的手握住了十几年，在每一个开场，和每一个谢幕。

何故会えないと，不安になるの......

所以就这么疯一回，好像并没有什么不好。

耳麦里传来了控制室导演诧异地质问与喝止，并伴随经纪人先生在背景音里“你在发什么疯”的咆哮，身后的后辈与乐队都疑惑无措地投来视线，海一般的蔚蓝之下，有许许多多张神色各异的脸。

 

どんな悩みも痛みも，

僕にみせてよ，

全部守るよいつもいつまでもずっと

 

 

但那些全不重要，因为他已经在唱这首歌的此时此刻，听到了陪在身边的山呼海啸间的那个名字了。

 

 

 

 

4U从很久以前就听说堂本刚是个很能疯的前辈，叛逆起来谁都拦不住。

但如今看来，堂本光一发疯的程度与他不遑多让。

敢在风口浪尖上领着千千万万人去喊另一个人的名字，无异于把饭碗直接往地上砸。偏堂本光一做得坦坦荡荡，丝毫不觉得自己有什么需要避讳的。

我结婚了，有孩子了，这是我一时遮掩就能当做不存在的事情么？我没做什么见不得人的事。他理所当然地擦着一头汗水，接过工作人员递来的水灌进肚子，把事务所那些韬光养晦的策略丢了个干净。

经纪人惨白着脸哆哆嗦嗦守在后台，只等着自家艺人下来以后好好批评教训。可堂本光一比他还有理，一句“又不是我提的她们要喊你拦啊”丢过去直把人噎得脸红脖子粗，就挥挥毛巾甩着湿漉漉的发梢走开了。

他，他刚才说他要干嘛来着？？

要，要接电话所以先走了。

接个屁的电话快去把他给我带回来！！血压直线升高的经纪人气得直跺脚，嘶哑着嗓子指使米花去把堂本光一追回，而后倚靠在墙上吐着极其浓浊的怒气。

米花慌里慌张应声，顺着堂本光一消失的过道追去。他依旧在方才的突发事件中难以回神，找了好几个岔路才在最偏僻的那一个看见了熟悉的人影。

已经天黑，外边能看见离散开的人潮，而堂本光一一手插在口袋一手举着手机站在路灯下，裸露在外的肌肉线条上沾满了汗水。

他不由得停下了脚步。

 

 

“嗯，刚结束.....很顺利啊，我明天就能回去了......又弄坏了一件衬衫?不是吧三百日元也是钱啊！.......宝宝接电话了？喂Yoshimi你是不是又不听话了？....呜哇态度真凶上来就吼人跟你爹一个脾....啊没有我没跟她说你坏话！.....”

 

 

倘使离散的人们往后回头，大概会极其诧异于十几分钟前在台上闪闪发光的王子展露出如此寻常的大叔样。一句话换一种口气，也不知道正面瞧过去时是怎样的鬼脸。

 

“前几天的话？没什么啊....真的没什么骗你干嘛？.....别打电话给我经纪人！...哎呀我真没背着你做什么事！！”

 

米花站在几十米以后，清楚无比地看见那位三十岁的大叔边跺脚躲秋末挣扎求生的蚊子便心虚地跟电话那头的人徒劳证明清白。

就如同他在台下看清了堂本光一听见那个熟悉名字的时，眉角眼梢抑制不住的，幸福又满足的笑容。

 

 

【你找到光一桑没？他经纪人都要急疯了，下一秒就要急救了似的逮谁骂谁呢】

手机震动，他收到了同伴传来的短信。

而不远处的堂本光一依旧投入地与另一头纠缠回家之后谁做饭的辩题里，激动之处还抬脚踹着路灯底座，演出服上的铆钉作响，惊飞了一窝蛾子。

 

 

【没有呢，大概是提前买了回去的车票，溜达到什么温柔乡去了。】

他偷偷地抿起唇笑，恶作剧心被传染起来，如此飞快地回复着，十分不介意把经纪人先生的女火再往里添一把柴。

 

 

Tbc


	15. 番外1晚安

堂本光一曾经觉得，这个世界上没什么可以难得住他的。  
毕竟舞台剧忘词都能重复同一句过关，毕竟代表致辞前没背完发言也能满脸镇定等人送小纸条，毕竟你看连堂本刚都被他追到手了……咳不这不是重点。  
只要心理素质好那就没什么过不去的坎儿。20代出头的小王子不知天高地厚地给自己立了个flag，并且在五六年后深深唾骂当年的毛头小子没见过世面。  
东蛋的舞台算什么？帝剧的一排排座椅算什么？深夜一两点隔壁房间传来一声嚎哭时，管你上天入地无所不能甚至还在梦里飚赛车前方就是关键的发卡弯都要在三秒中醒过来回归现实灰头土脸爬出被窝去哄娃。  
曾经他也是匹孤傲的能熬夜到六点的雪地狼，可是后来他当了爹。某位不愿意透露姓氏的刚先生深沉地给予评价。  
从雪地狼变成哈士奇的座长不知道自己被枕边人编排成了什么样，脑子尚还迷迷糊糊不甚清醒就条件反射性自觉自动翻身下床去隔壁屋小床，走到跟前了人也清醒得七七八八，把哭到手脚乱扑腾的小家伙抱起来摸一下——唔，尿了。  
对于很多家庭而言，孩子闹觉谁起床哄简直是个一谈起来分分钟就要上纲上线出门离婚的问题。旁观者说的轻巧，大晚上地哭起来没停歇简直是精神上的折磨和肉体上的凌迟，一会尿了一会饿了一会睡饱了不乐意躺着了……来回个三四次等娃娃心满意足睡着——那基本上也就天亮了。  
堂本光一甩甩脑袋，把梦里面开赛车的轰鸣声从耳朵驱逐出去，熟练地连灯也用不着开直接摸黑换尿布。别人家的争执倒也从来不会在堂本家发生，基本上就是谁忙谁接着躺着，自己舞台剧期间时堂本刚直接抱着女儿去隔壁屋睡也能一晚上安安静静没风没波。听上去很公平，可实际算下来起床次数多的还是堂本光一，这也是从丫头刚出生他就照顾一大一小忙习惯的结果。但再仔细算的话倒还真说不上是他哄成功的。  
看吧看吧，还是哭。堂本光一抱着肉团子拍后背顺气，心说祖宗哎别闹了我要是再抱着你去找刚求助他可不是又要把我嘲笑一通？  
可小丫头懂个啥？光一爸爸身上硬梆梆的抱的姿势也难受，没节奏地颠晃搞得脑袋都晕，小爪子不知道是反抗还是求救地直接推爸爸的下巴全身心拒绝，大眼睛一闭嘴巴一张——嚎得更凶了。  
六本木，纸醉金迷，喧嚣繁华，歌声嘹亮，彻夜未眠。  
堂本光一反脚关上房门阻隔声音传播随地抓一个小三角拿到面前哄。  
然后被一爪子拍开。  
就是勒得难受啊！小丫头不会说话，一个劲儿推光一爸爸胸口挣扎得更凶了，没有用就没形象地扯着嘴哭样子特别丑。  
那我给你唱首歌？资历刚满一年的新手爸爸努力讨好，并且倾情献唱一曲爱聚。  
呜哇哇哇哇哇哇——!  
"你什么情况啊欺负她？!"室友先生总算被惊醒，身后的门被推开，灯也被点亮 。堂本刚披着睡袍没好气地扶着门把手看着一脸惊疑的堂本光一和哭到小脸发肿的女儿，床边地下还散乱了一堆玩偶，小三角也被一巴掌拍滚落在门口，自己脚边的位置。  
真是要命了，就不该相信这家伙能上手。他本来还想着给光一一个锻炼机会，可在床上听着隔壁屋动静越来越大根本接着躺下去。  
两点了，再不睡觉就天亮了。  
"唔还好建筑隔音不然早被举……"堂本光一忙不迭把人换到堂本刚怀里，一时嘴皮子嘚啵快了说错话还挨一脚踢。小丫头看到救命恩人似的直接狼一样往怀里扑，搂着脖子就抽嗒嗒地"papa""papa"地控诉罪行。  
"去泡奶。"堂本刚心疼地揉了揉团子被硌红的手脚指挥劳动力，总算找到自己适合的职位的座长忙不迭抓起奶瓶跑路拐去客厅。  
"真是……差劲透了。"堂本刚对着他溜出去的背影嘟哝一句，顺手熟练地调了个姿势把小丫头抱的舒服点，低头亲亲小脸细语安抚情绪。"小茉乖咱们不跟他计较……毛手毛脚的……"  
给抱抱给顺毛给亲亲……不愧是堂本光一亲闺女，双标的毛病也遗传。被排挤在二人世界之外的光一爸爸捂着常温的奶瓶回来时小家伙已经停止掉金豆豆，稳稳地坐在腿上眨着红通通的大眼睛无比乖巧地抱着从地上重新捡起来复宠的小三角。  
我女儿跟我爱人太亲密我该怎么融入他俩中间在线等挺急的。  
好在小丫头不记仇，堂本光一蹲在床边试探性地把奶瓶送过去倒也被小小富士山接纳了，就着他的手咕嘟咕嘟喝得很认真。  
不哭不闹安安静静，这娃就是个天使啊。曾用来形容pan的句式照样套用在自己闺女身上居然无比贴切。  
小孩子哪有那么多精力闹腾？哭了一阵子偎在软软的身上喝几口牛奶就困了，长睫毛一抖一抖地落下来，脑袋扭过去蹭一蹭就睡着了。两个爸爸长舒一口气，一个蹲得脚痛，一个被坐得腿发麻。  
"你可别总指望我，我过几天有live安排不在家，你想好。"  
堂本光一帮忙把女儿抱起来往小床轻手轻脚挪放，听见这么一句话手一抖，不知道哪里姿势不对小丫头睁眼醒得贼快，一看见面前换了张脸，小嘴一撇，堂本光一忽然有种不好的预感。  
巡演？？不在家？？我一个人？？跟她？？  
六本木双子楼高层公寓再次回荡着哭嚎时，堂本光一心凉了。

认输是不可能的，这不符合堂本光一一贯做人原则。永远不怕难事，永远不怕攀爬高峰，永远不要觉得自己做不到，踏出第一步，你就赢了一大半。  
所以光一桑你这是在看什么……育儿杂志？？后辈在乐屋看见茶几上摊开的几本书，翻了老半天确认里面当真没有隐藏什么身材火辣的比基尼女郎。  
白天女儿交给姐姐帮忙带，晚上他再去接回家。送小丫头过去说忙完过来时姐姐那狐疑的眼神简直给他会心一击。  
你带？？不了吧……反正我也不忙，要不就留我这？姑姑到底疼侄女，在孩子她亲爹准点来接人时紧紧抱着人宛如在防范人贩子。  
做什么事情都要有科学理论依据的。啃完基础知识并且临时抱佛脚跟刚学了几个抱娃姿势后堂本光一觉得有底气多了但依旧提心吊胆。距离睡前还有四五个小时，他女儿保持正常情绪也只剩四五个小时。堂本光一带她回家后洗完澡就放在客厅地毯爬着完，两台电视一台放动画片一台放刚的演唱会录像免得她见不到人想得慌。他存货收藏里的金田一还是算了，怕把丫头吓着哭起来。pan摇着尾巴蹲在边上一块看，堂本光一趁这个功夫去打扫浴室处理家务。  
他就是心里发虚啊，都快怀疑自己是不是被女儿讨厌了。刚临走前还说你要是真撑不住了打个电话给我我远程协助一下。这种全世界都在质疑自己的感觉……堂本光一很是挫败感地飞速冲了个澡，草草擦了下头发裹了件黑色浴袍出去泡奶粉。  
今日份任务，不是跟长濑联机组车队，而是把堂本小同学哄睡着。  
严格按照书本和刚到交代执行还是有点用处的。小丫头眼睁睁看着光一爸爸眼神诡异地蹲在自己面前仿佛在寻找什么下手点，确定了之后才精准定位力度轻得跟抱棉花似的小心翼翼把自己从地毯上捞起来，胳膊还过腿弯让小屁股坐在有力的臂弯上。  
再把奶瓶递过去。  
小丫头大眼睛盯着奶嘴好久，才凑过去啊呜一口含住吮吸。  
天下无敌座长载到这小家伙手里简直有种鼻酸的冲动，而且还是一种在舞台上面都没法体会到的感动。天可怜见啊这么长时间了他女儿人生第一回安安静静让自己抱着了啊！迅速拉近的父女关系让堂本光一再次相信了知识诚不欺我。小丫头的听话简直出乎意料，根本没堂本光一自己想象中的抗拒。本来都打算中途坚持不住就立刻场外求助刚到，刚在外边也提心吊胆的，短信一个接一个地发生怕自己控不住场。  
说起来你可能不信，我可能是个带娃好手。  
有点膨胀了的堂本光一不知道为什么忽然无师自通了独特的沟通能力，抱着丫头带着看睡前动物小卡片。他是没有堂本刚彪悍，那家伙能直接找一堆扫一眼过去看不出来区别的鱼类，活生生把女儿念到困。父女俩此刻脑回路奇迹般对接，倒把人越说越清醒。  
堂本光一一头冷汗，一本小画书翻完了扭头看见小丫头依旧神采奕奕盯着自己一脸等下集的样子，别说睡觉了，出去跟pan再疯上一小时都没问题。  
那……听歌……？堂本光一摸出来手机翻一圈也没找到什么舒缓曲调，找刚的作曲又太阴郁，于是索性丢开，光式风格带娃地直接关灯，把女儿往怀里一带拍着背——睡!  
能睡着吗？  
能吧？  
他以前也羡慕过刚能跟孩子那么亲近，也疑惑为何女儿在刚那里能那么安心。以前舞台剧时期早起推开隔壁卧室看见一大一小挨着脑袋睡得香甜，自己心里又甜蜜又酸涩。  
哪有什么诀窍？小孩子是最诚实的，你对她真心对她耐心，那就自然而然亲啊。刚临走前这么说。  
一句话能抵上十本育儿杂志。最起码现在正七上八下能不能哄入眠成功时，小家伙往自己身边挪了挪，趴在胸口处，还软软黏黏地嘟哝一句  
——"papa"  
座长先生手僵了。  
脑子当机了。  
心忽然间软成一片兑了冰糖融化成的春水，又暖又齁。  
真是……这动不动就撩人的性子跟刚一个德行。小家伙把肌肉分明的胳膊当枕头睡到打小呼噜，没看见光一爸爸笑得幸福脸上纹路都能跳舞的傻模样。

睡着了吗？  
没哭吧？  
人呢？  
别给她牛奶喝多了  
还没起床？  
……睡了，没事，也没闹，就是……  
就是什么？  
……就是牛奶喝多了，尿我一身。  
深夜一点，堂本光一举着手机出去换衣服，对着小床上犹睡得四仰八叉的小丫头笑的无奈。

晚安。


	16. 番外2：有关父亲节礼物

一  
如果时间有可能倒流，堂本佳茉同学很想能够回到那些被自己打哈欠睡过去的美工课，重新用十二分精神去专注学习野田老师教授的课程。  
不然她也不会落得个在周围小朋友都兴致勃勃动手制作礼物时自己只能脸朝下扒桌子上对着彩纸剪刀橡皮泥发呆的境地。  
“茉酱是睡着了吗？”小同桌真麻还担忧地用胳膊肘捅了一把她。不愧是模范小班长，不到半会功夫就做出了可爱的卡片小人，连祝福语都写得有模有样，估计等会完工后就会被野田老师拿去作为范本作品夸奖。  
而且桐原君已经在及时地捧场惊呼赞叹真麻的灵巧手艺了。  
佳茉坐直小腰板胡乱在桌上摸一通，含糊不清嘟哝几句没睡没睡这就做，左手捏着彩纸右手抓着剪刀大脑却一片空白。哗啦啦扑腾半天动静折腾得倒大，可惜进度依旧为零。  
老师们给了好几堂课时的时间让小朋友们自由发挥创作，很多同学已经做得有模有样了。他们把待完善的成品放在小篮子里，小心翼翼收到写着自己名字的小抽屉格子，才喜滋滋跟着家长回家，等第二天上学接着完工。所以野田老师在边上整理卫生抬眼看见佳茉第四次把空荡荡的小盒子塞进抽屉时，忍不住走过来问:“还没有思路嘛？”  
这个丫头一向是个鬼马精灵主意多的，组织集体活动时总会蹦出来许许多多让大人们都意想不到的点子。可现在一个小小的礼物设计却让小姑娘犯了难，全程只顾着抓耳挠腮对着天花板思考人生了。野田老师难得看见学生发愁的模样，或者换句话说佳茉就差在脸上写个问号了根本叫人无视不了。  
小姑娘蹲在抽屉面前认真地叹了口气，摇摇头也不说话，漂亮的五官拧着，宛如遇到了重大人生命题的哲学家。  
“也不用太着急啦……只要是佳茉用心做的都好啊！”野田老师安慰学生不要有太大的心理压力。她隐约能察觉到学生家庭环境有些特殊，看见孩子低沉的样子靠脑补想像出来一堆父母吵架等家庭剧情节。也是，如果父母关系有什么问题，在这个敏感的时节孩子的确会受困扰，不如普通孩子来得自然。  
果然，佳茉勉强呲牙露个笑脸，说句老师再见就背着小书包噔噔跑出去找她姑姑了。

 

二  
的确很困扰，的确跟别人不一样。  
毕竟也不是每个人都有两个爸爸要过父亲节来着的。

 

三  
她给刚爸爸和光一爸爸送过生日礼物的。而且由于光一爸爸的生日时间特殊家长都在工作彼此见不着面，她还会悄悄拜托刚爸爸帮忙转交以免错过时间点。也就是一副普通的水彩儿童画，却被刚爸爸恶趣味地混放进礼物袋子里在舞台上当着几万人的面珍而重之送出手，还再三强调说不能拿出来看。她本不知道光一爸爸喜不喜欢，因为过几天见到面时光一爸爸只是把自己抱起来亲一口说了谢谢而已，等后来她从野田老师和同事叽叽喳喳的八卦中听到才得知——那天光一爸爸收到第二个神秘礼物时笑得很开心很开心。  
可这是父亲节哎。  
不是生日。  
还是两个。  
要一视同仁的吧？  
聪明的小脑袋瓜奇异地打结了。  
小同学扒在自己卧室的地毯上心不在焉地翻了几页漫画，手指挑开小书包盯着里面的彩纸剪刀，打了个滚敞着肉嘟嘟的小肚皮四肢乱瘫。pan从客厅跑来挤开卧室门跑到身边找她玩，小主人却一点搭理自己的心思也没有，大眼睛睁得圆溜溜瞪着床头上的日历。  
就在pan都无聊地快要蹲在边上睡着的时候，佳茉忽然一个咕噜爬起来了，光着肉乎乎的脚丫踩着地板就往屋外跑。  
刚爹地还在书房忙工作不能打扰。  
因此堂本小同学灵巧地拐了个弯垫脚拧开了健身房的门把手。

倘若造人之初光一爸爸贡献了一条不一样的染色体把自己生成个男孩身，她可能刚会爬的时候就被光一爸爸送去健身训练了。  
这不是她说的，而是刚爹地埋怨光一爸爸健身过度时给予的评价。  
原话是——大概两三岁就会放在地上往下咕噜噜滚了吧？  
要真是那样，她哪能像现在这般扒着健身器材探脑袋，卧推的光一爸爸扭脸看见自己唬一跳还说赶快让开点别砸到了？  
怕不是早就被提溜着后衣领扔去跑步机锻炼肺活量了。  
小肉团子一屁股坐在光一爸爸腰上，扳着爪子帮忙数数。  
1，2，3，4，5，3，4，5，4，5，2……  
我爸爸身体好，一次性能做五个卧推!一次在学校小孩子们聚众斗嘴炫耀家长时，堂本小同学站在滑梯上喊得理直气壮。  
“我想要什么？”堂本光一用毛巾擦汗拧开杯盖灌蛋白粉饮料时莫名其妙地看着盘腿坐在长凳上抠脚并投来期冀小眼神的女儿。  
“就是跟圣诞老人许的那种心愿!”小朋友划重点，水润光泽的大眼睛贼闪。  
座长先生的脑回路诡异地梗住了。  
因为他思考了一下发现自己条件反射性脑补出来的少儿不宜画面实在不适合说出口。  
“……新的蛋白粉？”堂本光一强行拧着打弯的舌头摇了摇杯子，还单手插着腰宛如一个合格的代言人，“或者游戏排名能提升个……你不能玩哦!小孩子早点睡觉!”

 

所以当堂本刚走出书房腿被小茉撞了个满怀不说还眼见着她嘟着包子脸跑回卧室关上门时，他根本不用去进行儿童心理探究实践就直接了当找到光一问  
——"你又哪儿惹到她了？"

 

四  
一个爸爸要蛋白粉。  
一个爸爸要吉他弦。  
可是我只有彩纸橡皮泥剪刀。  
小丫头半夜两点烦躁地睡不着，从被窝爬起来抓起床头柜的小猪存钱罐晃了晃，抠掉底部塞子全倒在地毯上盘腿坐那数。床边睡着的pan被惊动，也好奇地凑过来跟着数。  
小猪崽子里面装的是梦想资金，长大了用来买钢琴的。  
100，200，300，400，500，400，300，400，500……  
加加减减一堆，她掰着手指算半天也超不出500这个数，但也心知肚明自己估计可能大概是算错了。  
可就算数对了……那也明显是不够买东西的。

 

五  
野田老师举着铃木真麻的手工卡片在全班夸奖时，堂本佳茉依旧趴在桌子上对着自己的小空筐子发呆。  
送礼物送不过家长是一种什么样的体验？她以前在家里乱扒着当探险游戏玩时，耳边被跟着收东西的家长念叨的标准句式是——"这是你刚爹地给我买的护发套装""这是你光一爸爸当年搞丢了的手链，原本还是我的那条呢""悠着点跑什么跑把那个画板放下!"  
这还不算最悲催的。想当年自己更小一些时把一个星象仪抱怀里玩结果失手掉地上了，光一爸爸黑脸了好长时间还是小惠姑姑帮忙教训说多大人了还跟小孩子计较。这一事件被刚爹地当成梗嘲笑了好久，每年都要说上个七八回吧？  
钱财比不过，心意也比不过。堂本佳茉站在客厅盯着多出来的比自己矮不了多少的dyson还扒了标牌努力辨认超出自己认知范畴的数字……抱着储钱罐灰头土脸钻回卧室打消了溜出门用购买力简单粗暴解决问题的念头。  
也是，她的爸爸们要啥啥不缺的……睡不着的第三个晚上，堂本同学踩着小板凳摸出了黏土教学书。搬椅子的过程中还特别眼神不好地踩到了pan的尾巴。pan当即就惊恐地惊跳起来对着空气一通乱咬，佳茉也被她绊了一脚结结实实摔了个脸朝下，两小家伙纠缠着闹在一块折腾好半天不消停。

 

"下次不要让pan跟她睡一屋了吧？大晚上的还能闹腾？"隔壁主卧室的大人被动静吵醒睡得迷迷糊糊抱怨着，还踢了一脚仍然拿着手机打游戏的枕边人。

 

可就算再磨叽，日历也是要被一天天划过去的。  
一放学真麻就举着漂亮的小卡片递给妈妈看，喜滋滋说老师都表扬了哦！小惠姑姑正巧在和铃木夫人聊天，看了一眼也跟着夸赞真麻太有心了，扭头功夫却瞧见自己侄女低着头闷闷不乐抱着小书包不说话不吭气，和素日里叽叽喳喳的小麻雀形象判若两人。  
"小茉没有做小礼物吗？"小惠姑姑揉了揉侄女的脑袋。铃木夫人从别的家长的闲言碎语中听说这个学生家长关系不大好，所以平常连接送都很少，因此看见小茉没精打采的样子也很识相地提前告别领女儿回家。小丫头胡乱点着头被姑姑牵着手，眼睛盯着地上的砖块也不和大人交流。堂本惠看出来孩子心情不振，便哄说姑姑带你去吃甜点好不好。小佳茉的沉郁心情没有持续太久，很给面子地答应，只是嘴角一直都翘不起来。  
礼物给不出手是一方面。  
她跟同学吵架了也是一方面。

 

"咦？佳茉同学吗？"铃木夫人好奇地反问一句，对女儿说的话难得有些不敢相信。毕竟那孩子看上去温柔可爱，一点没法让人想像发脾气是个什么样子。  
"是的呀，老师都吓一跳哦!"真麻学模学样，回家路上跟妈妈连手脚带比划地还原现场，"桐原君说茉酱做不出来手工是因为她爸爸妈妈都不疼她，做了也没法送。茉酱就生气了，滨田同学还要揍桐原君呢。"  
一向乖巧伶俐不需要大人操心的孩子骤然发了大火，野田老师和园长都措手不及。小孩子的恶意说有意也无心。同学之间平时都是会互相比较着的，佳茉相貌脾气出身都是出类拔萃出挑的，有人喜欢就有人嫉妒。再加上从家长那里听见的些许闲言碎语，桐原君想在真麻面前出个风头就言语中伤了另一个女孩子。可没料想到的是佳茉是个烈脾气，素日里小争抢都不计较，但涉及到亲人便半分不肯让步，也不知道跟谁学的口才和气势，蹬着板凳就过去劈头盖脸怼了一通。  
末了被老师拉开时还丢一句“你们懂个屁!”

 

的确，你们懂什么呢？从野田老师莫名其妙怜悯的眼神，到家长们的窃窃私语，到同学间暗戳戳的孤立，这群人自己都不一定过得多圆满了，哪来的空闲操心我？  
或许是天赋，她擅长看懂别人的心思。堂本家的孩子从来没有自怨自艾的打算，乐天派得很。除了做得有点丑的礼物，这世界上没有能让她烦忧的事情。  
搞笑了，我爸爸工作忙而已，谁说不疼我了？天天来接送又怎样？回去就不会吵架吗？  
她的光一爸爸会陪自己看动画片；  
她的刚爹地会给自己做好吃的甜点；  
她的爸爸们不管有多忙都会每晚带自己下楼在小区散步——他们在后面，自己牵着pan在前面。  
“我一定要做出来让老师夸奖的小礼物!”真麻握着拳头跟自己激情立志时，佳茉才豁然明白了些困扰自己的多日东西。  
是父亲节哎。  
她又不是要夸奖。  
她只想让爸爸开心就好。

 

六  
“睡了？”  
“是啊……前几天都不知道在折腾什么没睡好，这会累了倒床就着。”堂本刚确认了女儿睡眠才从小卧室回来。他本来还想把pan抱出来免得再折腾，可看见两个小家伙累得不动弹也就作罢。  
闺女近日行踪诡秘，一个人也不知道在那捯饬什么。他想去问却被光一拦住，说孩子有秘密就别多管。  
“万一她抱着钱罐离家出走了怎么办？”堂本刚还直截了当问光一。  
“那也等她攒够门口的电车车票钱再说。”堂本光一相当清楚闺女那点私房钱有几斤几两，面不改色心不跳。  
可那个传说中的小猪崽子储钱罐今天就这么突兀地出现在了枕头下面，还把刚躺下去的堂本刚硌得直接撑坐起来了。他揉着后背掀开枕头，把小猪拿起来瞧:“什么情况？？”  
堂本光一用微弱的视力辨认了一下，同样懵。  
“……晚饭前看见她在床上玩……忘在这了？”王子爹努力复原剧情。印象里他好像看见丫头撅着屁股在大床上忙活半天，感情在这藏宝呢？他接过来晃了晃，里面转来硬币声和重物块声，盖子口还夹了张纸。  
上注——蛋白粉，弦，资金，节日快乐!  
下补——光papa不能再搞丢!  
节日？什么节日？堂本刚和堂本光一面面相觑，把盖子扣开往被子上倒，掉出来零零碎碎的硬币和一个……太阳黏土。  
堂本同学的手工课的确都是混过来的，很值得被野田老师点名批评树立反面教材。  
批评就批评吧，过节又不是交作业能让爸爸们开心不就行？  
感恩爸爸们给她生命，感恩爸爸们对她倾注的爱。  
堂本家的务实精神贯彻落实得很彻底，彻底放飞自我的佳茉直截了当上交最心爱的小猪崽子，和一个尽力完工但依旧表情一言难尽的太阳公公。

 

圣诞节的确可以不需要。  
但是父亲节还是……可以考虑保留一下。  
堂本家的清醒布局调了个个儿，换成大卧室的人互相瞪眼睡不着了。  
人生成长至今，第一次被提醒，原来他们已经是有资格过这个节日的人了。  
堂本刚的嘴角忍不住有点抽，但依旧板着脸说:“……够买吗？”  
“……大概……半包？”堂本光一同款要笑不笑的僵硬表情。  
三秒钟之后两人同时出手，丑兮兮的小太阳被堂本刚眼疾手快抢走，光一的手稳准狠啪在了来不及撤走的手背上。  
“反正你拿着也会丢啊！接着接着，都是你闺女给你的。”堂本刚把零钱拾掇拾掇连带着小猪崽子一块塞过去，因幸灾乐祸而翘起的嘴角根本挡不住。

 

七  
“10元？”  
堂本佳茉噘着嘴，嫌弃小额硬币。  
不了吧，别人家送完礼物第二天都还能被亲亲被谢谢，为什么轮到自己就是老爸端着已经送出手小猪储钱罐还进行人生教育?  
我说不要夸奖，你还真不给我夸奖啊？  
“要继续积攒，送别人东西也要考虑到实际使用情况。”堂本光一蹲在面前把空了的储钱罐还回给闺女，还摸出来硬币示意丢进去。“不过下一次打开等个五年吧？说不定会攒钱很多呢？”  
传说中的从零起步?  
而且怎么可能攒很多啊就你们给的这点零花钱？!还不给涨的!  
佳茉嘟着包子脸，腹诽着把硬币扔进去，抱着小猪崽子重新摆回床头。堂本光一看着小团子的背影，忽然笑了笑，拍拍腿起身，去厨房帮忙准备早饭。  
等五年以后打开，小家伙估计会被里面铺上的一层厚厚的十万元纸币惊呆的。

 

当然，到时候堂本光一只会承认，这只是个想看那一刻闺女表情的恶作剧罢了。


	17. 番外3：关于戒烟这件小事

“我的家里有四口人，我，pan姐姐，我爸爸，和我爸爸。”  
“我最喜欢弹吉他的爸爸，因为他会给我做特别好吃的蛋糕，带我去听音乐会，给我买好看的小裙子，还帮我画美术课的作业……”  
流畅书写着的铅笔尖忽然卡顿住，捏着的手指犹豫了那么一两秒然后果断抄起手边上的小兔子橡皮把后面一句给擦干净。  
“——还会帮我稍微润色美术课作业。我爸爸长得特别好看，我特别想长一双他那样漂亮的眼睛，但是可惜姑姑说我不仅不像他，还不对称，奶奶就安慰我说可能以后长大了就能恢复正常……而且我爸爸脾气温柔从来不发火，说话声音超好听，但是我要一旦犯错误了他板下脸的样子就有一点吓人。  
“我们全家人的事都要听他的，pan姐姐一顿吃多少都是他管。但是我还是最最喜欢他了，他还说放寒假了就带我去爷爷奶奶家看小鹿。”  
“我另一个不喜欢出门的爸爸，他……嗯，他……喜欢打游戏……”  
“喜欢打游戏……”  
“游戏……”  
秀气的眉毛不自觉纠结地拧起，眼睛也盯着作业本上那几个格子。  
得，卡住了。  
时年七岁的一年级小学生迎来了这个年纪应当承担的压力——所谓假期结束补作业。一张大桌子，原本干净又整洁，现在堆满了算数国文美术科学等花里胡哨教科书，几只盖子都没盖上的水彩笔在桌沿胡乱打转，用一种技巧性极高的体操姿势勉强贴在悬崖边不掉下去。  
然后堂本佳茉同学就挤在有限的整洁空间里开始补今天的第四篇日记。  
思路进行不下去有很多原因，比如一次性写得太多大脑早就无法思考，比如不是在家里补作业换了环境不适应，比如坐在旁边喝奶茶的叔叔眼神太炽热吸珍珠的声音太吵。  
“……他喜欢打游戏……还喜欢……打游戏……而且打游戏特别厉害……”  
笔尖重新艰难沿着幼稚的笔迹行走，并且明显开始说废话凑字数了。  
身边唆着吸管没良心围观补作业现场的叔叔夸张地发出奇怪的漏气一般的噗笑。  
补作业关头的小学生最是处于情绪敏感的时刻，本来就没什么句子好编的，这会儿听见嘲笑思路被彻底打断不说还立刻自尊心受受挫，啪地盖上作业本防备同桌男孩子般扭过头瞪着眼睛不给瞧。  
可是长腿叔叔笑得更夸张了，前仰后合还直晃荡，连带上桌沿边的水彩笔都总算一齐维持不住高难度动作倒栽葱掉落下来，落在榻榻米上就是一个俏皮的粉红色点点。  
论在帝国剧院乐屋孤独地补作业是一种什么样的体验?  
堂本佳茉曾经也是个无忧无虑自由自在享受假期的普普通通的孩子，只管吃了睡睡了吃维持基本生理运作奉行存在即运动真理，爷爷奶奶娇纵着更是过着神仙日子。然而十天前临到开学堂本刚想起来要查她作业，看见一大片一大片空白后差点气得背过去，直接把还蹲在客厅抱着冰淇淋看动漫的闺女提回书房盯着人补功课。小佳茉一脸懵，拿起笔时连自个的姓有几笔画都不晓得了。欠的债那是要还的，堂本家紧急召开家庭高层会议两位家长拍板决定轮流盯人，于是造成了眼下小家伙被光一爸爸带到工作地点却摁在乐屋补作业的悲伤局面。  
“有什么不好意思的谁又不是没补过作业，而且你爸也这么过来的啊。”长濑没什么同情心地笑够了之后还给点安慰。他本来今天来看舞台剧，结果发现这边补作业的画面更有意思，自告奋勇接下活计叫光一只管忙去。这话可真不假，当年还是中学年纪的他们被Johnny桑捉住压到一块补文化课时的狼狈样子一点没比小佳茉好到哪里去。可好在人多力量大分工见效率，光一负担起所有人的理科希望，一个本子甩过去分享答案还顺带帮低年级的刚算题。刚凭借出色的跑火车能力帮大家洋洋洒洒补完好几篇作文还犹有不满足。国分太一跑来围观，看完长濑本子上的“暑期东大见学实录”怀疑的眼神几乎将傻乐呵的大高个看到心发慌。  
所以长濑在听光一说刚在家里批评教育闺女不能拖欠功课时发出了久久回荡在走廊的嘲笑——“这家伙到底哪来的底气说别人啊！”  
一码归一码，而且现在的小学生可不像他们那时候随心所欲，一字一句都是写实考据派。亲眼目睹三篇作文诞生过程的长濑早把“随便编几个糊弄上去不就得了”的句子咽回肚子里面，毕竟人家会振振有词反问自己为什么要说假话，成熟的大人挺丢不起这老脸。  
所以就更显得亲友可怜了吧？他自己亲生闺女实诚地表示编都没法给他编句好话出来，跟另一位家长的高贵不可撼动的内心地位形成了极其鲜明的对比。  
长濑再三表示没有丝毫幸灾乐祸的意思，连哄带骗安慰小侄女说叔叔有经验我来帮你边把皱巴巴的作文本抽出来翻看。小丫头前后几篇明显透露出认真到烦躁的心理路程，最开始还能耐心轻松地记述暑假在神社玩，美味的晚餐跟有趣的动画片，到最后这一篇就开始不耐烦，绞尽脑汁想不出光一爸爸的优点写不下去就更着急了。  
今天回家刚爹爹可是要检查作业的，要是没写完……那饭后甜点还没有pan姐姐多。  
就根本没资格嘲笑。  
长腿伯伯没那么不心疼侄女，他捏着字迹纠结涂抹好几遍的一页纸，帮还在工作的光一问:“前边不写得挺棒?怎么不接着写呢？”  
丫头是刚生的，自然跟他亲。可另一边光一也是个实打实的亲爹啊凭什么就落得个这般差别对待的下场?长濑试图纠正侄女的错误观念，而半边脸枕着胳膊的佳茉扭着脑袋小声——  
“那后边怎么写？他还喜欢什么呀？”  
“那不就多——”长濑张口就要枚举，可音节吐到一半尴尬地停住，跟身边的大眼睛小妹妹静默中对视。  
“……要不你写赛车……?”  
十几秒后长腿叔叔真诚提议。  
他的确没办法帮亲友说什么挽尊的话了，因为光一好像真的没什么丰富的人设素材供闺女创作。又不爱出门又闷又无趣偶尔还会抢游戏机，分分钟都能投稿吐槽。作文是让表现父母亲情，人家刚爹爹在女儿心中地位俨然无可替代，另一位家长便相形见绌起来。虽说小时候是光一带的多吧，可那会子小孩子本来就没什么记忆，长大以后出门又全是刚陪同，共同回忆真没多少。  
叔叔靠不住，佳茉抓起算数题打算暂时搁下这茬，还嘴里嘟囔着反正每次光一爸爸也就只会在写作业的时候看着她，平时也没见着做了什么值得归类于父母爱指之间的事情。  
甭指望七岁儿童去理解什么深刻的父母爱，能不能陪着一块玩能不能满足各项要求才是这个年龄段的判断标准。长濑看着她唉声叹气算数学的样子发了一会儿呆，好半天捡起滚落在自己腿边的粉色水彩笔，一手撑在桌面托脸，一边用笔头点了点算数本上一朵五瓣小花。

 

“你知道你光一爸爸以前抽烟抽得很凶吗？”

 

堂本光一的吸烟史追溯起来的话很早——跟小混混没法比，但最起码比相方早许多。  
偶像喝酒抽烟飙车可能不大能拿到台面说怕影响营业，但堂本光一挨个儿占了个齐全。要是让佳茉知道被自己嫌弃土气的光一爸爸曾经也是嚣张的少年过她怕不得把睡前牛奶全喷出去。也不能归类为不良，座长年纪轻轻工作压力却比山大，平时也没有消遣途径，只能借这点东西发泄发泄。食量不大，烟瘾倒上了头，没个注意一天下来小大半包烟就见底，后来香烟居然成为了助理采买清单上必不可少的一项。原本都还说堂本光一省心，不知不觉他却成了同龄人里边抽烟最凶的人。  
我管得住他?被经纪人拜托时堂本刚没有一口担下去劝谏的任务，也没自以为是地去苦口婆心讲道理。他自己没烟瘾，为了保护嗓子丢得干脆。光一难得有一个缓解压力的渠道他根本不忍心多说几句怕人憋坏了索性由人去，就连光一穿个靴子都要批评半天作风问题的社长都难得不对此插手。  
抽烟者却自觉，自一回见到刚皱了皱鼻子之后就懂事地揣着打火机跑别地儿去不熏着他。堂本刚不算有洁癖，但的确说不上喜欢抽完烟后嘴里那股味，因此堂本光一也从来不在这种情况下凑过去跟人亲近。  
但戒是不可能的，从年轻开始烟草就已经成为了生活的一部分。说句不大贴切的类比，他无法想像没有刚的生活是什么样子，也同样无法想像没了烟工作该怎么进行下去。或许即便是最强大的人也需要个心理寄托来获得平衡。  
所以长濑跟他在事务所角落说着话习惯性递过去根烟等不到对方接应却听见一句轻描淡写的“戒了”时——眼珠子都要瞪出来。

真戒??

你不是吧?!

要戒烟，突如其来，不是经纪人持之以恒的健康宣传起了作用，也不是堂本刚提出硬性要求，石原医生不紧不慢一声交代后吸烟史近十年也不曾改变的堂本光一出了办公室门就默不作声把上衣口袋里面的烟和打火机掏出来丢到垃圾桶里头了。不怪长濑大惊小怪，就是当时在旁边低头看化验单的堂本刚听见重物落地的动静扭头瞧见光荣牺牲的“老友”都诧异地盯着光一好半天。  
“你不至于吧？我真不介意啊！”堂本刚哭笑不得地接受对方突如其来的戒烟计划，再三表示自己不限制他自由，非要在意的话出去抽就行没必要非得戒了给自己找不快活。可堂本光一硬邦邦挪开黏在打火机上的眼神，生硬又强撑颜面地说不就戒个烟算什么大事?  
不算大事，刚跟孩子的健康比烟瘾重要一百倍一万倍。石原医生存了恶作剧的捉弄心思，在交代不要在家抽烟影响孕夫时趣味低俗地补一句“父母烟瘾会遗传"的玩笑。堂本刚知道他在说笑，身边的堂本光一却认了真，当即脸色就非常难看，大概脑子里已经浮现了个混混的欠揍的臭小子模样来。  
原本堂本刚没当回事，也不打算刻意监督。可家里的烟全都原封不动堆在橱柜角落，光一身上的烟味亦渐淡不可闻，他才恍然发现这家伙没在开玩笑。不只是长濑察觉不对头，舞台剧共演者与后辈也都用陌生的眼神打量着骤然转性子养起生了的座长——不仅自己不抽烟，还不许别人在自己面前抽烟，要是沾上点烟味，就一定得换件衣服才开车回家。  
目标性与执行力都强的人或许没有做不成的事，堂本光一就是这一类型，而且对自己下得了狠手。可这不代表就没有戒烟的痛苦，肉身凡胎该受得罪一点不会少。若是十年前有人跟20岁的堂本光一啰嗦吸烟有害健康早戒早好，他估计会脸上笑吟吟感谢关心内里却不屑一顾依旧我从我素。但若让现在的堂本光一跟20岁的自己说句话，他会让那个不知天高地厚的臭小子赶紧把手里烟给掐了。  
要不然他也不会如此抓心挠肺。  
堂本刚没上瘾过，因此不大清楚会有什么感受，跟森山他们打听一下后得知大概是焦躁不安的反应。可眼前光一却只是脸色略微阴沉地坐在沙发里，腿也是按照往常一样的频率抖，看不出来有没有焦躁，问他句话时反应还很平静。  
你……没有难受?  
没啊。  
……别硬撑啊坚持不住了也没事我什么都没看见。  
说了没事啊不就是个烟?  
光一干脆利落否决了自己的提议，很是不满被怀疑决心与能力，停下来抖着的腿欠身去倒水，然后优雅地把三块方糖丢在了垃圾桶，顺便把咖啡袋子丢在了装热水的茶杯里。  
一孕傻三年。  
但堂本刚深刻地觉得，光一因为戒烟而变傻的时间一定会比自己长。

 

一天两天还能忍，时间越到后面越不好受。别人都是循序渐进按量减，堂本光一直接从源头断干净，因而作用反噬回来难受程度得翻倍。不少家庭因为一根烟的事闹得鸡飞狗跳，堂本光一的负面情绪却一次都没在家里撒过。但堂本刚跟他认识太多年深知此人一丝一毫的心理波动，瞧上一眼就知道哪里不舒服。比如今天打游戏时就差把键盘敲碎了，比如今天后辈打电话过来时他就哼了几声鼻音表示知道，比如晚上入睡困难在枕头上乱蹭一起头发全炸开，比如一起看电视时他把男女主横挑鼻子竖挑眼哪哪儿都合不了小王子心性。  
不爱看别看，吵死人了。  
堂本刚总算忍无可忍嫌他聒噪，摁着遥控器音量键把电视里的深情对白调大，啧了一声扭头叫他闭嘴。堂本光一一秒恢复安静，虽然气性一点没消。他抿着嘴唇把话憋回去，身上难受转移不了注意力，就抬起刚的一条腿搭在自己腿上给按摩，讨好地观察人有没有消气。  
自己的孩子摊上个这样的看上去一点不靠谱的爹真的可以吗？堂本刚余光看着光一认真的侧脸线条，没由冒出问题又遂即心软。他也很努力了，都是头一回当父母没经验，所以但凡给一条指导意见都近乎死板地贯彻执行。世界上能让堂本光一言听计从的人不多，石原医生却轻轻松松跻身行列。他肉眼可见得有些不安稳，连游戏都不知何时忽然丢在一边不玩了，在鱼缸跟前一蹲就是好长时间，下眼圈也流露青黑。堂本刚眼瞧着心疼，还特意摸了包烟放在床头柜子上表示自己没拘束人。可堂本光一睁眼起床瞥见后便把烟放回原处还斜着眼语带炫耀说你考验我也没有用。  
谁要考验你了？？  
所谓一物降一物，威名远扬的老烟枪在人生的第三十个年头被一个性别姓名皆未知的小生命吃得死死的。松崎呆愣愣地眼瞧着堂本光一捧着个大缸子一杯接一杯灌水洗身体残余的尼古丁成分，并且以一小时三趟的频率跑洗手间，连可乐类碳酸饮料也丢开，助理来统计时只说要果汁和牛奶。口香糖的消耗速度追平抽烟速度，一天空半瓶纯属正常操作。可习惯却难以一时纠正，开会时一只水笔夹在指尖，思绪放空时条件反射就对着笔屁股咬了下去，堂本光一被硌疼牙龈回过神来还被自己的举止吓一跳。  
好吧，就算什么所谓烟瘾会遗传，您这也戒得晚了点吧？  
松崎代表最广大人民提出质问和心声。  
……等你当爹，你就懂了。  
座长拍着后辈的肩膀，发出了过来人的感慨与经验。  
堂本刚其实一开始挺提防光一戒烟这件事的，因为听说的悲惨家庭案例实在太多，而光一脾气也没有别人想像的温和，即便是自己也没法完全绝对保证烟瘾上头时的对方不会发脾气。他用一种观察稀有动物的眼神防范小心无比警惕，生怕光一不快活一把火烧到自己身上，连小惠姐姐知道这事后都小声建议还是少在这关头招惹魔王比较好。  
堂本光一怪他姐姐胡乱编排自己，他明明就很有条不紊地在推进戒烟工作而且什么毛病都没有，而小惠翻了个白眼嗤笑你先把手里举着的铁放下再说话。  
犯烟瘾一事因人而异，表现在光一身上就成了精力过剩。烟草一开始本便是为了疏解压力才捡起来的，一旦失去发泄对象健身运动就成了替代品。堂本刚时至今日依旧感慨光一身上果然还是流淌着S因子，尤其是对自己更甚——毕竟也没听说过有谁边对着橱柜边举哑铃美其名曰锻炼意志力的。  
一次戒烟带来的连锁反应大大出乎堂本刚意料，居然连带着宅男性格都纠正不少。原本每天晚上的饭后散步是为了自己身体，可现在主旨好像莫名其妙变成陪戒烟人士转移注意力了。纵使觉得奇怪堂本刚却不好多抱怨，反正又不是坏事。两个人一起去超市采购时他还故意指了指烟酒区说:“真的不看一眼?”  
堂本光一正一股脑儿往推车里堆奶粉保健品，眼睛也不转一下地说垃圾食品少看。  
堂本刚眼角不自觉地抽搐了一下。  
曾几何时，面前这个男人还是深爱着可乐的。  
堂本刚空着手跟在后边去结账，望着光一的后背心里直犯嘀咕。虽说对有了孩子之后人会产生变化有心理准备，可骤然脾性变这么大正常吗？光一在他印象里是个挺固执的人，喜欢一个人喜欢一个东西都会持续很久，以至于他的世界构成都很单一，稍微少了哪一个就跟天塌了般。但扳着手指头数一数……戒烟的日子里被他丢掉的陪伴十余年的东西林林总总不下十件，面前的人还是自己认识的堂本光一?  
喏。  
……这是什么？  
礼物啊。  
到家后玄关大门关上，鞋还没来得及换下堂本刚就手里就被塞了一个小袋子。他颇为懵懂地看了看袋子又看了看光一，送礼人此时却颇为别扭地摆摆手。  
“省下来的烟钱……总得用一下吧?”  
助理做月末结账时归还了数目不小的金额回来，解释说因为光一桑都没有要买烟了所以省下来很多。后辈嚷嚷着要当成奖励请客吃烤肉，堂本光一留了一张大钞下来其他的都用来给刚买礼物了。  
手里的东西不重，之前混在大袋子里一点痕迹也没有。堂本刚丝毫没有印象，猜测或许是自己在发呆的时候光一买的。他对着手里的袋子颇为哭笑不得，而心里却暖丝丝地泛着甜。

草莓蛋糕……布丁……甜甜圈……你想把我喂成猪吗？  
我觉得你喜欢啊。  
还有这……话梅糖?  
我觉得你喜欢啊。  
…………那这又是什么？  
我觉得你喜——

后面一句话没有说出来的机会，因为扒袋子的人咬牙切齿捏着那盒安全套丢过去直中堂本光一面门。

没什么好纠结的了，还是他认识的那个堂本光一。

 

堂本光一的戒烟大业开始得快完成得更快，身边人还没反应过来他就已经成功，好像这场运动根本没召开般。喜代子连声感叹今年好事多，孙孙要出世了还能顺带把它爸爸的坏毛病给治掉。对于如此高效率的成功案例周围人都惊叹不已，只有堂本刚一人晚上关了灯之后忍无可忍对黏在自己身上的“意志坚定”“自制力强悍”的人说:“得，你开始磨我了是么？”  
不存在意志坚定，也不存在执行力高效，堂本光一戒烟如此迅速精髓就在于找寻了其他的替代品。咬脖子比抽烟爽，搂着人睡觉是最解压的方式，而刚身上的味道也比烟草迷人。

刚是比烟草更难且一辈子都不会戒掉的瘾。

堂本刚曾经奇怪，说非戒不可吗？我真的不会在意的。  
当时的光一正日常对着自己隆起的腹部进行所谓碎碎念式情感交流胎教，听见问题后头也没有抬，淡淡说——“我得健健康康的才能好好照顾你们啊。”  
他还清晰地记得那晚床头灯光线照在光一侧脸轮廓的样子，柔和而温暖。而光一的手指轻轻地点在腹部肌肤上，有点痒。  
这才是有了家有了孩子之后给一个人带来的最大变化吧，单身的时候体会不到责任感，一天天囫囵过去，疲惫与压力都寄托于外物。可他有了家和要守护的人，就主动懂得了珍惜自己对于一个家的重要意义，懂得了自己好好的才能去照顾孩子与爱人。  
所以光一开始戒烟，开始早睡早起，开始健身运动，开始努力吃饭。  
搂着的胳膊没放松还收紧，但小心翼翼避开了肚子的附近。堂本光一梦喃出几个无意义音节，头往刚的脖子边又偎进些许，继而沉浸梦境，大猫似的。  
没有烟味，清清爽爽的，呼吸间带着牙膏的薄荷味道。  
所以自己根本不用担心啊，他的孩子有一个全世界最爱它最器用的爸爸。  
“好好睡吧。”堂本刚轻轻拨开对方散在额前的碎发，在光一唇角落下一个浅浅的吻。

 

 

“啊……那么多年都抽烟吗？好讨厌啊……”  
算数学题的小姑娘最烦思路被打断，长腿叔叔的话没听几句就开始表达负面情绪了。长濑微微卡壳，忽然开始纠结要不要继续往下帮亲友举例论证他还算做了点能拿的出手的事情的。  
二十岁就抽烟的“不良”大男生对于现在的小女孩而言好像的确不怎么受欢迎。  
而且她们都喜欢年轻漂亮的jr类型，哪里有心思听昭和大叔讲过去的故事。  
起了反作用的长濑在光一回来时果断闭上嘴巴，假装并没有做过猪队友。打了个哈哈就跑路走人。堂本光一才下舞台浑身是汗，没在意亲友异常自己去冲了个澡，半小时后换了干净衣服出来便看见闺女已经收拾好小书包端坐在桌边准备跟自己回家了。  
也亏得她生在略有洁癖的家庭里整理能力彪悍，那么一大桌子的东西收拾起来还真不是小活。  
“作业都写完了？”  
“嗯!”  
堂本光一不大放心地跟她确认好多遍，并且跟她说要是没写完可以补上迟一点再回去，免得回家之后被刚查作业时抓到空子又落得一顿批评教育自己可护不了她。小姑娘急着回去，点头如捣蒜再三保证没问题，堂本光一方将信将疑接过她书包带她回家。

——“我的另一个不喜欢出门的爸爸喜欢打游戏，还喜欢打游戏，而且打游戏特别厉害……我跟他打了好几次游戏，他基本不让我赢，还说要多体验失败，我就不喜欢跟他玩了。但是爸爸跟他打游戏他就输，而且爸爸跟我打游戏就让我赢，所以我为什么会输呢？”

堂本刚绷着嘴角一字一句念，中间间隙有好几次要呛笑的危险，等最后一句问话念完总算撑不住，直接喷笑出来拍着闺女的小课桌岔了气。  
“哈哈哈来来来你拿好，宝贵意见好好记住吧人家不想跟你玩!”  
没有比较就没有伤害，前边的赞美愈发显得这一段生搬硬凑可怜且弱小。堂本光一本该感到内心复杂，此刻却被小茉童真稚气又犀利的言语评价逗乐了，拿出手机把这一段拍了下来有永久珍藏的架势。洗完澡回来的小佳茉发现家长都站在自己卧室里笑，脸上也懵了，小心翼翼问你们在笑什么啊。  
啊，没什么，作业写得很棒。刚爹爹强行压下翘起的嘴角一本正经揉了揉她脑门。明天做草莓派给你吃，早点睡吧。  
说完就拉着光一爸爸出门，还体贴地带上房门。小茉擦着湿漉漉的头发跟缩在窝里睡觉却被惊动的pan四目相对莫名其妙。  
-我不冤枉?  
-谁叫你天天跟她对着干来着。  
房间外家长的说话声与笑声隐约传来，佳茉摸不着头脑地坐到书之前翻开作文本，还拧亮台灯，打开文具盒摸出铅笔。  
奇怪了，我作业还没写完呢，为什么忽然就放我过了？  
她捏着笔尖，把本子摊开到最后那一篇结尾。

 

“我爸爸很闷，还容易害羞，但他很爱我，也很爱我爸爸。他开赛车很厉害，而且打棒球超棒。上次爹爹没时间陪我出去玩，他怕我难受就带我开车兜风，但是连要去哪里都不知道，而且买了超级难吃的蛋糕。”

“我不喜欢他买的蛋糕，但我喜欢跟他出门，下次也带上爹爹一起就好了。”

 

“我也超爱他哦。”


	18. 番外4：互fo嘛？

昭和年代的中二阶段有三防，妨翘课妨早恋妨不良。

然而时代在进步，科技在发展，一代人更有一代人之青春。当平成娃接替前辈脚步占据中学课堂，并用日新月异的审美和跳脱浮夸的流行闪瞎成人眼球，家长与教师们不管曾经隶属三防中的哪一防，此时此刻都面对着同一个具象目标公敌……

 

 

 

啊……光一桑也喜欢没事刷推啊。化妆师走进乐屋后便抓起吹风机和梳子，无比专业熟脸地打理起面前柔软却略有凌乱的发丝，瞧见难得大清早没打哈欠也没犯困补觉反倒盯着手机屏幕不眨眼不吭气的堂本光一便搭话。

——“我儿子也老捧个手机盯，说多少次都没用一天到晚都不知道在跟谁聊天，我看他那眼睛迟早得瞎……现在的孩子是不是都赖在上面拽不下来了？”

化妆师兀自碎碎念，提到这个头疼话题来了兴致，把在家里教训儿子没成果的怨念发泄出来，一不留神就唠叨半天。

可她好一会儿才察觉到素日念叨F1的人一点动静也没有的违和感，手下动作一抖几缕发丝顺着指缝服帖地滑落回去，方刹车住嘴，并且小心翼翼透过对面干净的镜面瞧沉默着的堂本光一的表情。

 

……黑眼圈真重啊。

 

智能手机，二十一世纪初的著名科技成果，当代青少年血肉相连的灵魂载体，以及广大家长教师群体的忧心来源。  
而当家里有一个步入青春期的15岁女高中生，纵然酷炫狂霸如堂本光一也吃了苦头。  
一个手机，要那么多奇奇怪怪的功能干什么？能打电话不就行了？？柜台前，扣着棒球帽的可疑人士横挑鼻子竖挑眼，操着上个世纪的社交需求把导购小姐好一通怼，更是秉着技术流眼光把什么新款美颜手机批评得一无是处。导购小姐直发懵，不知道是该听客人要求去仓库扒个老人机，亦或逮住眼前这个钱袋子借机推销点别的高端产品，还是一脚高跟鞋揣在这张国家财产的脸上比中指痛快地骂一句爱买买不爱买出去。  
并且一回到家就要发推。  
【震惊，某国民偶像组合成员年入亿万苛待幼女】  
【信息社会拒绝沟通是简单的落伍还是时代的弃儿】  
【亲身教训，出来购物，宁带老师勿带老爹】  
诸如此类。  
可没等导购小姐内心戏复杂到换幕，堂本先生身边跟着趴在玻璃柜上的同样歪带着棒球帽的女孩子直接一个老大白眼翻了过去，还一扭屁股把霸占台面的堂本先生挤到一边抢夺话语权，变脸比翻书快地笑眯眯地跟导购道小姐姐你继续说啦我听着呢。  
干脆果断，看得导购小姐神清又气爽。  
如果可以，她也不想让光一爸爸陪自己来啊。  
活是堂本刚给安排的，说闺女现在工作要步上正轨得给她买个手机方便联系。佳茉本没打算麻烦家长，说自己挣的钱去买个手机绰绰有余，她拐趟商场就完事。偏偏堂本光一很莫名其妙不喜欢自己嘴里面蹦出来的“不用爸爸花钱”几个字眼，原本还在沙发里懒赖着下一刻直接坐直说这周五我陪你去。  
可事实证明这就是个错误。堂本佳茉根本没在父爱中多沉浸一秒，便立即开始相当后悔出门前为什么不戴个口罩把脸全遮住。  
倒不是怕被人认出来，而是羞于被身边古董老学究连带着拖累成别人眼里的活化石。  
而且光一爸爸抱着手机打游戏时哪听他那么多抱怨了？双标的毛病能不能治一治？  
父女俩难得一起出去逛个街，堂本刚还寻思着培养一下两个人的感情，特意叮嘱光一别总跟小茉杠顺着她意思去就好。青春期的孩子个个都招惹不起，纵温顺如佳茉到了这个年纪荷尔蒙分泌作用下也易点燃易炸毛，可节骨眼上偏又摊着个更固执的爸爸。她前几天便跟光一在家里闹了好一通别扭两相难和解，堂本刚来回收拾摊子心累得如同养了两个幼稚鬼。  
如果加上pan，仨。  
他计划得相当美好:让光一陪女儿去买手机，顺便去美食街吃一通，然后添几件漂亮的裙子，自己一开门就能看见冰释前嫌的和谐氛围。  
但也就想想了，因为现实的骨感程度比冬天搓衣板还硌人刺骨。

 

——“4202了欧吉桑，别老拿你们那一套来管我行不行？？！”  
果不其然，堂本刚才打开大门走进玄关，鞋还没有换上就听见客厅里头传来了气急败坏的跳脚动静。

 

 

天下家长有同一种烦恼。堂本刚随后进乐屋时看见堂本光一难得能跟化妆师聊的热火朝天还觉得新奇，没等把随身的挎包放下，“手机”“网络”“陌生人”等字眼入耳，他又瞬间把前面一句夸赞吞咽回肚子里。  
“哎呀肯定是我家那男孩头子更皮啊！一天到晚打游戏，我叫他停还发火……哪像Yoshimi ，一看就乖嘛！……不过网上坏人多，要留心眼可是这么没错的！”  
化妆师难得发掘了不识人间烟火的堂本光一身上的人味，相当积极又耐心地拿出知心大姐的架势帮忙开导烦恼，生怕堂本光一的这一面转瞬即逝以后再没机会见到了似的。堂本刚没加入话题，支棱着耳朵坐在另一边，翻看经纪人送来的台本，偷偷透过镜子瞥一眼闷头听得相当认真的光一，又好气又好笑地叹了口气。  
Yoshimi的人前乖巧印象是从哪里来的他不知道，但是佳茉在家里对着光一的小暴脾气却着实挺大。  
二三十岁的成年人尚且抵挡不住网络世界的诱惑，那更别指望十五岁未成年能对手机保持多高的戒断能力。一个手机夺取了小姑娘的许多注意力，手指在键盘上噼里啪啦一通戳的流畅程度比练钢琴时的指法还熟练高级。  
洗澡水都快凉透了她在上网，  
pan咬拽狗链导盲一般牵着人往前走时，她在上网，  
刚爹地问放假想去哪里玩却半天得不到回复——她还在上网。  
别看了，眼睛都要搞近视了赶紧出去活动活动！堂本刚没忍住，走过去点点网瘾少女脑门，并用光一怕死人的视力作为举证威胁，把在边上委屈蹭半天却得不到关注的pan捞起来塞她怀里。网瘾少女对着刚爹地很好说话，一个指令一个动作，手机说扔就扔不带耽搁，拍拍屁股便下楼遛狗，还能顺带买瓶酱油。  
如果一直都如此好说话那也不会有所谓家庭矛盾出现了。  
问题的关键就在于佳茉这种好商量——分人的。  
简称双标。  
堂本刚没甚在意被广大家长教师群体视为洪水猛兽的手机问题，觉着孩子也需要有自己的独立社交圈子，况且既然进了这一行花功夫经营下人际关系也是必要的。一代人有一代人的沟通方式，他除了盯着小茉不要老窝在沙发里不动弹伤眼睛并未在其他事情上过多干涉，能算的上作风开明，并且逢家长会被老师作为榜样夸奖的那一类。  
可与之相反，堂本光一这段时间过得相当委屈，总觉得自己被刻意针对了一般。

“又跟同学聊？”

“……认识的朋友。”

“哪里认识的？网友？网友能信？”

“……怎么不能啊你不也一堆游戏里的朋友吗？！”

“浪费时间在这种无意义的事情——！”

“那你还昨天熬夜打游戏了！！！”

 

如此这般的对话一天要来回串上好几次且毫无新意可言。堂本光一每次路过客厅，沙发土豆coser就立刻翻身背对且将手机屏幕调至最暗，生怕被瞄到聊天记录。于是堂本光一脑内顿时警铃大作，连蛋白粉也顾不上泡就戒备地追问在干什么。  
然而佳茉自然不服管，也不乐意被盯着没私人空间，三言两语就被堂本光一生硬的语气弄得不耐烦，小脾气上来了还一扭头抱着pan钻回卧室把门关上拒绝沟通。  
网瘾少女的网瘾爹丝毫没有作为榜样去说教的资格。堂本光一觉得贼冤，他不过就是随口问了一句何至于被如此对待？  
“就这样而已？”睡前被诉苦的堂本刚懒懒地掀开眼睫盯着黑暗里枕头那边的侧脸，把被子往自己身上扯了扯，不甚相信。“那我怎么在厨房的时候还听见你跟她说了一堆人心隔肚皮网友全诈骗长点心眼别缺脑子之类的疯话还试图没收她手机啊？”  
堂本刚没给人留面子，深知要是他留了半分面子给光一，那自己这一晚上就甭想睡了。果然枕头那边的人立即闭上碎碎念的嘴，不给反驳也不给回应，憋着呼吸，开始安安静静装睡表示一切指控都未入耳。

 

 

但琢磨一下这事也挺报应的，以前闺女小时候堂本刚与堂本光一没时间陪，现在闺女长大了被个手机缠住反过来把俩大人干脆放置在一边。  
或者单纯放置了堂本光一。  
“对啊，上原学长上次就……”  
堂本光一常看见小茉偎在刚身边小声地分享小秘密，两个脑袋凑一块窃窃私语有时候还笑得东倒西歪。可只要小茉余光扫到自己就立马正襟危坐，方才的话题也被干脆铡断。  
行。  
不仅网络生活难踏足，现实生活也把他屏蔽出去了。  
堂本光一从来没发现跟小女生打交道原来是这么反复无常且艰难的事情，他每每故作不经意地搭话茬，聊到最后都以对方觉得他多管闲事又老土收场。倘使堂本刚外出与乐队聚餐，堂本家两个人的饭桌上更是弥漫着可怕的尴尬气氛。  
俗话说三年一代沟，三十年就是十道，还是十道深不可测的马里亚纳海沟。堂本光一不大明白为何自己要被隔离在海沟以外却眼睁睁瞧着刚在中间来往自如如履平地。  
“说她之前先反思一下自己吧社长，那么凶的表情她敢跟你说秘密？”堂本刚断然拒绝把女儿的咬耳朵内容告知偷偷摸摸来打探消息的光一，还跟着把手机键盘戳得眼花缭乱，“你搞搞清楚哦，她是你闺女又不是我，千万别拿以前盯着我那一套去盯她。”  
可不就是不讲理吗？谈恋爱时候那点情人间的诡异占有欲作祟也就算了，万不能在亲子关系里照搬照抄。堂本光一这套查岗做派跟自己玩玩自己容着便罢，硬加在小茉身上活该被反弹。  
两瓣好看的唇间吐出的字眼一个比一个犀利，试图作弊的大狐狸瞬间偃旗息鼓。

 

其实如果仅仅是沉迷通信不理外事的话，堂本光一还不至于心塞到这地步。  
外边工作人员依着监督指示过来催促，堂本光一方结束了与化妆师不大合时宜的闲聊。电视台里来了不少艺人，从堂本刚到达乐屋起就有不少事务所内外的后辈过来打招呼。许是看出堂本光一的心不在焉，来访者多是主动跟堂本刚搭了话茬，毕竟刚先生温柔又和蔼，很能够安抚人紧张的心情。  
而当乐屋门再次被轻轻三下扣响，堂本光一才扭头看过去。  
探头探脑进来的人是个高高瘦瘦的大男生，长得阳光帅气，颊边露出酒窝笑容青涩又腼腆，是个一看就受广大女性喜欢的明星脸。  
只是对着两位前辈紧张得直挠头发，问候时声音都有点抖。  
“初，初次见面，请多……”

……谁？

堂本刚余光瞧着光一点头回以笑容但明显带着懵的样子心知肚明他在想什么，不由得深叹相方业界知识储备过于匮乏以至于连现下最当红小生都认不得的毛病没救了。  
“高岛君真的很厉害哦，唱歌演戏都很棒……噢，获学院赏的时候没来得及祝贺你。”他弯着眉眼在光一接不上话的时候救场，“前段时间Yoshimi 去看live也有劳高岛君费心照顾了。”  
Yoshimi？  
几个音节入耳，堂本光一清醒了。  
可堂本刚并不理会来自左手边灼烧刀刃般的探求眼神，依旧笑吟吟看着面前的男孩子。  
而高岛君更为手足无措起来，一张脸都泛红，手指也紧紧纠在一处，镜头以外冰山王子形象的大男生居然意外地容易害羞  
“啊，没有没有，Yoshimi也给我很多帮助啦……她真的很厉害，我，我也得好好感谢她才是。”他磕磕碰碰，很努力在两位前辈，或者说是Yoshimi的两位父亲面前展现一个好的形象。  
不得不说，星二代的气场终究与家庭脱不开，光是站在两个人面前高岛就已经觉得快抬不起头了。面前的刚先生笑得温柔，可探究的眸色却让他心跳加速，而另一边容貌与Yoshimi酷似的人更是使他不敢与之对视。  
“你们年龄差不多大，有的是我们听不懂的话题。”堂本刚对可能成为女儿朋友的人很耐心，“有空一起出来玩也可以啊，哦，你们现在都喜欢网上互动了。”  
提及这个，高岛君情绪高涨起来，嘴角咧开呲出一口白牙，抑制不住小兴奋地报告一般说

——“是，我跟Yoshimi在sns互关着，互动也很开心！”

 

扑通。  
高涨的欢快情绪尚没把乐屋填满，堂本光一面前化妆台上一只吹风机打着滚儿掉到了地板上，触及开关，还原地呜呜打着活泼的转。

 

在所有被堂本光一实名制批判过的现代科技里，sns是个凭借一身正气响当当排在前三名的存在。

–所以这个到底有什么用处？

–就是能跟别人分享自己的生活啊。

–自己过得好好的为什么要根本别人分享？谁还没过过日子吗？

–这叫交流！会有人感兴趣的！

–哈？对别人的生活感兴趣不就是跟踪狂变态吗？

因而15岁的小堂本时常感受到跟光一爸爸交流是件艰难困苦且极其容易引发[情绪火药桶的事情。  
你们杰尼斯老土就算了，还扯着我一块老土是要干嘛？  
闺女的腹诽堂本光一未必能接收得到，即便接收到了也不大可能进行自我检讨。如果说没完没了的line聊天就足够让堂本光一陷入焦躁，那sns更是能叫他陷入脱发危机。  
“喂，你紧张过头了吧？”堂本刚颇为无语地剥开怼到眼跟前的手机屏幕，“人家正常朋友交往回复一句怎么了？”  
从电视台结束工作返程，堂本光一就闷头登着小号戳Yoshimi账号主页，扒出来三天前发的去现场看live的内容，果然在评论区看见高岛回复——【玩得开心就好！】  
自然不止这一个。  
再往前小茉发出来的西瓜虫照片他评论好可爱；小茉写“今天的第五十根冰棍”他回复“今天的第八十九碗火锅汤”；小茉上传新单曲封面，光脚穿短裤吊带衫戴草帽的女孩子抱着泳圈站在海边沙滩回头笑，他认认真真写长评，推荐粉丝去听。  
果不其然，Yoshimi的绯闻男友是当红小生的谣言早已经愈演愈烈，热搜榜上的讨论热度更丝毫不下。  
堂本光一回忆一下三小时前，越发觉得那张金毛犬一样的笑脸无比讨厌。  
“什么真的假的，在圈子里工作那么久了你还不清楚？”堂本刚不为所动，“别听风就是雨的，而且那孩子我前段时间在录音室遇见过，是个实诚脾气。”  
他的想法跟很多人都不一样，并不觉得女儿为了所谓工作需要去塑造什么形象，也不觉得女儿为了避嫌招惹是非就去屏蔽感情渠道。佳茉要做音乐，她就需要有各种情感各种体验，要柔软也要坚强。  
更何况，他闺女真没喜欢这位高岛君，单纯地当做朋友交往而已。  
“怎么不喜欢，现在的小男生都精着呢，都不知道一天到晚在想些什么！”  
但这些劝解显然不能安抚到隔壁大惊小怪的操心大叔，因为上一秒语落，下一秒堂本刚就眼睁睁看见光一边理直气壮反驳自己边在Yoshimi的写真下边毁气氛地留言——【穿这么少还露腿露胳膊不冷？】

 

【哪里来的ky直；男？？当季时尚懂不懂？！】  
【惊了打哪来的路人发言？？？】  
【这么美的一幅画却只能看见胳膊腿，不是她爹那只能是痴汉】  
【当一个人舍弃温度谈风度的时候就别问温度了特么当然冷这还要你说？？？？】  
……  
……

 

小号K在评论了一分钟之后便遭受了惨绝人寰的网络暴力，讥讽回来的ID 放眼望去一大片都是植物鱼类车类命名。  
换而言之，堂本光一是被自己的粉丝diss了。

 

【不冷——！！！！！！】  
而且紧随着，他就收到了一条仿佛能传递语音的暴躁邮件。

 

 

堂本刚颇能理解光一的焦躁源头在哪里，准确来说不是sns，也不是所谓网友带来的。佳茉是个小人精，心里头清楚得明镜一样，知道该和谁保持距离也知道该展现怎样的亲近。高岛君这样的人气偶像跟自己蹭上关系她都有本事处理得一句谩骂声都没有，那些网络诈骗就更骗不到她头上了。  
“我才不要跟他说呢，老凶我。”小茉站在身边搅奶油时小声跟刚爹地嘟囔，“明明没有什么事，他都大惊小怪跟有什么事一样，而且一定会给我搞黄。”  
学做蛋糕对于佳茉而言是件容易活，因为家里有一个祖师爷般的甜点大手，小学徒跟在后头一步一步学如今俨然有模有样。堂本刚用沾了面粉的食指把她鼻头点白，笑道:“爸爸神经过敏了点，但还是关心你的啊。”  
“那也不要告诉他！他绝对会跑去乱掺和的！把上原学长吓到怎么办？！”  
可惜佳茉对糟心的光一爸爸没有给予丝毫自信，斩钉截铁予以拒绝。  
上原学长是学校高三部棒球队的队长，人长得阳光健壮性格也幽默，人缘好，对学弟妹更为关照有加，是佳茉尊敬又仰慕着的对象。  
十几岁的情感最为简单淳朴，没经过世事，纯粹地憧憬着这样领导者角色的大哥哥而已。Yoshimi从业以来见过的俊男靓女不在少数，自己跟着爸爸们更是从小看着一张张漂亮的脸长大的。女生同学间疯狂追捧的高岛君亦比上原学长不知优秀到哪里去，连真麻都难得八卦，私底下来问高岛君是不是真的在追求你啊。  
可该代替不了的还是代替不了。佳茉早就清楚自己的人生规划，于是很珍惜能上学的每一天，而当被同学拖拽去给棒球队做后援，她才与上原学长渐渐熟识。  
从“看这就是我们班的小班花呐”，  
到“有兴趣打棒球么？来我这个位置试一试”，  
到“你是个挺不一样的姑娘”，  
再到“听说你出道了，曲子很好听，请加油”。  
佳茉憧憬着前辈冷静沉稳背影，或许在审美这方面自己与刚爹爹有着极其相似的性格点。她自己也说不上来这点崇拜该不该被定义为喜欢，颠来倒去想不通答案，正悄悄地找寻刚爹爹谈心事，却被光一爸爸撞了个正着。  
然后便进行了一场几乎天下所有父亲都会跟女儿闹一出的争执。  
爷俩各自都委屈。  
一个是觉得自己冤，她明明连暗恋都还没开始怎么就要被扼杀在萌芽了还管的那么严；  
另一个也觉得自己冤，他明明就是在关心女儿不要上当受骗并且顺带立几条禁止约会和门禁规则怎么着就要挨刚跟小茉两份白眼了。  
光一性子急，又管不住语气学不会好好说话，闺女被他惯大从来不畏怯，跟他直接翻脸纯属正常。堂本刚没给垂头丧气翻主页顶着网络暴力继续寻找蛛丝马迹的光一任何同情，依旧拒绝透露有关上原学长的信息，钻进帮厨房小茉把做好的蛋糕放在冰箱里。  
小茉跟着他学了好些天了，想要在明天校运会送学长蛋糕做纪念慰问品，而且要求保密，免得光一爸爸不知道哪根神经没搭对出损招。  
而被冷落长达半个月的堂本光一在看到高岛的名字出现在Yoshimi的关注列表中后心里的醋坛子总算翻了个彻底，堂本刚还没来得及关床头灯就被一只有力的胳膊捞过腰/身，紧接着毛茸茸的脑袋就深/深埋在自己。胸口。  
求安慰了。  
“……我是不是被讨厌了啊？”胸口的声音瓮声瓮气。  
堂本刚被勒得呼吸困难，推又推不动。他好气又好笑，想说一句再叫你不要招惹她非不听，但见光一  
失落闷头不说话的受伤样子又把话吞回去了。  
青春期啊……他跟光一的青春期都在无休止的工作中眨眼逝去，连个叛逆的机会都没有，也因此忽视了成长过程中该有的普通风景。如此说来，小茉能任性地撒娇，跟能包容她的大人闹别扭，是件多幸福的事情。  
所谓关心则乱，光一太在意女儿会不会受到伤害，也太在意为何自己的努力却融入不进女儿的生活圈。堂本刚在边上看着光一笨拙地说话，被小茉嫌弃老土了就强撑着傲娇脸去问经纪人去问服装师；看着光一去研究高岛君的各种作品新闻确认这是个品行兼优的孩子；看着光一对着Yoshimi最新发的配有“送给最重要的人”文案的蛋糕照片发呆，半晌冒出一句画的太阳怎么还是那么丑。  
堂本刚从没说破，但总有发酸的暖意萦绕心间。  
其实没有什么需要他去调解的，他莫名自信自己的家能自然而然地把青春叛逆期这个坎迈过去。

 

“放心吧，他们都是很好的孩子…………你也是。”堂本刚没有回答光一的问题，揉了揉他发丝，乘着半边床头灯光，顺带嘴上讨了个便宜笑着说。

 

 

Yoshimi在拍杂志封面时盯着棚内时钟，莫名有种今日出行不吉的预感。  
还有半个小时。  
而且……她临走太匆忙还把连夜做好的蛋糕忘客厅桌上了。  
Yoshimi的眼神过于凶残，把摄影师看得一哆嗦，有种镜头都要被瞪穿了的后背发凉感。  
“有约会？！”总算收工后跟在身边的经纪人投来震惊的目光，脱口而出的问题却得不到回应，因为Yoshimi连妆都来不及卸，直接蹬掉高跟踩上跑鞋，把大衣往裙子外头胡乱一套拎上包，拿出百米冲刺的架势蹭地就开溜了。  
特别灵活，只留道残影。  
人算不如天算，计算茉子从半月前就规划好的时间表被迟到的灯光师往后推了三个小时，此时此刻坐在出租车后座埋头揉脑袋相当崩溃几乎哐哐撞玻璃，害得出租车司机大叔以为小姑娘失恋，不牺拿自己的三十年三婚的情史作为教材予以贴心安慰，还在小姑娘风驰电掣下车跑路时摇下车窗追喊一声“人活着就是好好的！”。  
活着当然没错……可跑的比人家晚的话连生门都抢不过。  
还是来晚了，比赛已经吹了哨，场地中央的队员们抱在一处尖叫庆祝。高一部到高三部的距离太遥远，佳茉费劲钻过疯狂的看台猜勉强顶着乱毛走向冲自己挥手的真麻。  
你来的也太晚了吧都结束了！！但是赢了哦！  
真麻伸手一把将穿着奇奇怪怪的搭配还在人堆里晃荡到缺氧的知名艺人拉拽到栏杆来。高二部的男生眼尖，瞧见Yoshimi先是愣了半晌，接着连互相窃窃私语都没有经历便集体起哄吹口哨。  
倒也不是不尊重，中学生之间的好奇罢了。Yoshimi一向在学校人缘好，因此连个拿手机偷拍的人也没有。  
但那些呼哨议论骚动没有入她的耳，女生们八卦的高岛君的名字也被无视。她没客气地瞪着栏杆垫着脚尖往前探，用还算可以的视力在野球场找寻，而后精准锁定到了站在椅子边上擦汗大笑着的男生。  
上原学长！  
一路上的沉闷一扫而空，真麻眼瞧着佳茉脸上的情绪变化颇为奇怪，跟着往外探:“你在找人？”

但紧接着真麻又觉得方才自己是眼花，因为佳茉唇角的笑意才露出来又飞快地消失了。

甚至有些失落。  
“那个……那个女生是？”  
小闺蜜迟疑地开口问。  
“嗯？”  
“上原学长旁边……”  
佳茉的头发经一路狂奔有点散乱，遮住半边脸不大看得清表情。  
“什么女生……哦你说柳原学姐吗？”真麻眯着眼瞧半天，才看见上原身边不知何时站了个高个子的女生，两个人还牵了手互相笑得开心。那边的同学看见了全在起哄，她想大概声音传到这边来才引起了佳茉的好奇吧。  
“啊你不常在学校不知道也正常，学姐是上原学长的青梅竹马，头脑超级好，听说保送东大呢……以前一直有传言说他俩交往了，现在看原来是真的哦。”

青梅竹马啊……

幼年常年生活在真空区的佳茉对这个词语很陌生，但依旧能体会出其中含有着怎样缱绻的温情。因为她的爸爸们就是青梅竹马，其中许是幼年相识并白头到老的意思。  
真麻的唠叨在耳边，天色暗下来时她其实有些看不大清楚远远站着人当中到底哪一个才是上原学长。那个女生长相很普通，又带着厚厚的眼镜，用狭隘的眼光去评价一定没有她漂亮，可是笑起来的样子跟上原学长很相像。

并不开心。

那失落吗？

好像也没有……

她只是突然意识到自己跟那边是两个不同的世界，强行的融入并不能带来很好的结果。正如同前后座位女生艳羡着谣言中被高岛君追求的自己，她亦艳羡着别人能拥有普普通通的情感与普普通通的青春。  
但或者就像自己的计划被灯光师打乱一样，得不到的就是注定得不到。  
真麻一直自顾自说着，才后知后觉意识到佳茉陷入沉默了。她一拍脑门，想起来什么般说:“哎呦我这记性，差点把这个给忘了。”她把背包反拿到身前，佳茉被打断思绪，莫名地扭头看她翻找。  
“什么啊……”  
“喏。”

 

真麻费了老大劲小心地把一个精致的纸盒从背包里拿出来，红色的丝绸带映入眼睛时，佳茉呼吸一滞，问题也停在嘴边。  
很眼熟，是她昨晚上睡前亲自系上去的。  
“呐，你老爸送来的。”真麻递过去，如同交付一个沉重的使命，或许觉得自己的话有歧义，还补充了一句——“光一桑。”  
“我爸？”佳茉懵了，盯着手心托着的纸盒子不知所措。见到蛋糕她就已经震惊，但知道不是刚爹爹而是光一爸爸送来的之后大眼睛只有瞪着的份了。  
“对啊都吓死我了好么！”真麻捂着心口表示自己实在受刺激不小再来一回得当场休克，“班主任说你老爸打电话来麻烦我帮忙带个东西给你，我去后门之后，你爸说你把这个忘家里了拜托我转交……话说回来你带蛋糕干嘛啊？”  
而且都十几年了，每次见到开跑车的光一叔叔都要被帅得心脏骤停的毛病居然依旧好不了，挺没出息的。  
蛋糕不大，拖在掌心却沉甸甸。佳茉怔愣地看着飘摇的丝绸带，见到上原学长有女朋友时都没有很难过，此时此刻忽然有了鼻子发酸想哭的冲动。  
不是明明讨厌她跟男孩子来往吗？不是明明把威胁恐吓挂嘴边吗？  
世界第一无趣又老土的光一爸爸突然间开明又大方，撇去所有霸道过头的关心，他也在跟刚爹爹一样都在帮自己去拥有一个普通人一样的，有失落有酸甜有成长的青春期。

 

这算个什么事嘛……这下子……回去想跟光一爸爸撒脾气都不占理了。  
所以果然还是很讨厌！

 

 

啊……是要送你的。  
哈？？别骗人了当我认识你多少年哦！！老实交代看上哪个野男人了？！  
看台上肩并肩挨坐着的两个小姑娘互相呛，两只手一起举着甜丝丝的蛋糕盘子，翘着唇角互相说着嫌弃，却一叉子果断插在小花图案上方最大的那颗草莓上。

 

 

堂本光一从健身房抹着汗出来时与洗完澡擦头发回卧室的小茉撞了个正着。  
有点尴尬。  
刚方才悄悄和他说了，那个上原学长有了女朋友，小茉大概心情不爽，所以千万别跟她杠。  
我什么时候跟她杠了？堂本光一依旧不觉得自己过往做错了什么事，把单手提着的哑铃举得又快又狠。

反正你别惹她，惹毛了大晚上不睡觉你别来烦我。堂本刚压根不搭理，扔下警告打着哈欠回屋睡觉。

堂本光一张张嘴，不晓得自己该问候心情还是劝慰不早恋是对的，但好像不管自己说什么，丫头都不大能听得下去。具体细节自己一无所知，要是那个蛋糕不仅没有用反而弄巧成拙那他更是罪名洗不清了。

应该送对了……吧？

他早上见桌上摆个纸盒子，便想起来小茉发的“送给最重要的人”。他不愿意女儿因为这点差错失望，才没过脑子就把蛋糕送去学校了。

可如果是她本来就不打算带……堂本光一颇为忐忑，一时间竟然不知道该如何搭话。

啤酒我放在第一层了。

佳茉却边擦着头发的水珠边说，神色语气都相当正常。

啊？堂本光一没摸着头脑，愣愣地看着丫头的大眼睛。

“太碍事了嘛我就给挪了，爸爸要是喝酒的话就往上头找啦。”佳茉跟着打了个哈欠，怕是赶路跑的体力消耗太大，揉揉眼睛说句晚安，扭头钻小卧室去。

这就完了？？

然后呢？？  
堂本光一满脑子疑惑，但丫头溜得快，房门也关得干脆。

对话依旧没质量，没搞清楚过程，也没搞清楚结果。

只是被她这么一说……还真有点渴。

堂本光一便把擦汗毛巾搭在肩上，摸去厨房冰箱找啤酒。

嗯……第一层……

可是他没有找到啤酒，而且连个金属罐身的影子都没瞧见。

但却有一个漂亮纸盒子。  
这是……

冰箱的冷气扑在身上，遇到健身过后的汗水顿升寒意，但堂本光一却没有把冰柜门合上。  
他疑惑地看着那个眼熟的包装，呆了半晌意识到了什么，搭在柜门的手指微微一动。

 

蛋糕？？

 

没有繁复的丝带缠绕，简简单单搁在那里，等着他来认领一样。  
堂本光一喉结滚动，迟疑地把纸盒子轻轻地拿出来。

是蛋糕，不大，但是沉甸甸的。奶油花边描得相当细致，大概出自什么技术高超甜点大师之手，唯一不好的是蛋糕面上正歪歪扭扭地画着一个不相协调的，丑的不能再丑的太阳公公脸。

 

【送给最重要的人】

 

有一种满满的，快要溢出来幸福感在通过血脉流通全身，沸腾着，活泼着。  
所以他何必嫉妒高岛呢？他可是能在丫头主页出现的人啊！  
前几日萦绕不散的烦闷烟消云散。堂本光一抱着蛋糕，明明还没有尝，就觉得这份甜度已经超出自己浅淡口味的承受范围了。

 

但里面不仅仅有蛋糕，蛋糕上面还插着张印有二维码的小卡片。

 

拿手机扫出来，就是一个ID为Y的sns小号。

 

或者不能称之为小号，在这里面不是Yoshimi公式化的个展，而是小茉的日常碎碎念。  
Y关注的人里也只有一个T，好像两个人在一起等着谁到来般。

 

堂本光一大概是被冰箱冻得手指僵硬，不甚灵活地点了关注。

 

三秒。

 

 

唔你放开……我要睡觉！！  
堂本刚正在睡梦中身上被黑影子和可观的重量扑压惊醒，然后一个发光的手机屏幕又怼眼前，看的他眼睛直冒光。  
互关了哦！  
可堂本刚养的大儿子不听话，咧着嘴抱着人嘚瑟地炫耀那个符号，俯身就在他的脸上吧唧亲了一大口。

去你的一堆口水！！

 

青春叛逆期……也没那么难嘛！


	19. 番外5：六本木绑架事件簿

番茄意面，鸡蛋拌饭，土豆牛肉咖喱，挑一个。

……

别光撅嘴，没别的可以选了。

 

冰箱的光线凉凉地映照出一大一小两张没表情的面孔，漆黑的瞳孔深处藏着隐约的光点，在没开灯的厨房里尤其幽森诡异，活像是科幻电影里的阴蓝灯光下等待唤醒的异种。

而异种们此时此刻在为了晚饭头疼。

-咖喱。

-但没牛肉。

-……那番茄……

-缺面条。

异种人父亲体贴民主且善解人意，列出了诸多选项征询参考意见，友好且顺遂地跟小女儿愉快达成了晚饭吃蛋包饭的一致决定。

两句话堵死全部退路，佳茉攥着的拳头在努力克制下总算没直接捶在爸爸的腿弯，瘪着嘴瞪着眼，昂着脑袋跟另一双理直气壮的大小眼激战八百回合，终究迫于年龄权威败下了阵。

吃人最短拿人手软，一张嘴全靠对方养活，经济不独立尚处寄生阶段的四岁人类幼崽的确没有挑食的资格。

“那得画上健次郎！”

人类幼崽严守自己最后一丝利益防线不罢休，跺跺脚垂死挣扎不愿意白白被折腾，掌管烹饪大权的厨子先生和蔼可亲万事好商量，在这场谈判里挑眉表示OK 。

画健次郎，总比让他现场变出满汉全席简单吧？堂本光一目送着犹带不满抱怨的小身影哼哼唧唧嘟嘟囔囔拐出门，伸手从冰箱里拿出了几个鸡蛋，颇为头疼地抹一把脸。

要是刚出门前留个蛋糕之类的，大概还能堵住丫头不饶人又难伺候的嘴。

星期五的傍晚，一个之于工薪族而言比双休日任何一天都放松幸福的时刻，堂本光一却被迫孤单地宅在家里跟两个年龄加起来不到十岁的生物待在一处。艺人的工作时间不能跟平常人等同，他也早习惯了在别人休息时马不停蹄不得空闲。但当自己开车行驶在回家路上，感受着街市活泼生动的欢乐气氛，却收到爱人“跟朋友聚餐，晚饭在外”的邮件时，说不会心塞那是不可能的。

原本可是计划好一起吃寿喜锅，在家里看一场电影，然后早点睡觉休息做点这样那样有益身心健康运动的事情的啊！

虽然计划存在鲜明不可忽视的漏洞——这一家三口很有可能会就到底看工匠达人纪录片、行尸走肉还是蜡笔小新抢遥控器吵起来。

锅里的热度把油炸得噼里啪啦，堂本光一熄火后举着着番茄酱盯着鲜嫩工整铺开的鸡蛋，片刻后妥协地不急着逞强下手，先出门找手机搜北斗神拳的图片，以稳妥地保证自己不会把健次郎画得过于抽象了。

 

 

堂本刚的交友圈一向惊人的庞大，拓展交际能力得是堂本光一的指数倍，收到的酒约数量亦遥遥领先，尽管他的酒量根本比不上堂本光一半分。

结婚以前堂本光一就感受过那帮亲友团神奇的脑回路和脱线程度，确定恋爱关系以后正式以男友身份陪同参与聚会时甚至有种回奈良面见刚父母的紧张感。搞笑艺人和音乐疯子聚在一处就是大型庙会现场，堂本光一不能适应跳脱欢快的节奏，只有闷头被灌酒也不晓得拒绝的份。

那些家伙什么德行你还不知道？拒绝不就完事了你还真喝啊！

我那不是、那不是——！

亏得堂本刚能把男友从几只狼爪下护住，架着醺然醉鬼回去的路上劈头盖脸就是一顿冲。堂本光一大着舌头急半天说不出所以然，逻辑全断片，却牢牢拽住刚的手腕瘫在床上不松，幼稚又固执地要他听自己打完剩余的酒嗝。

堂本刚不算爱玩的人，但和自己比起来就积极又外向。年少轻狂时，堂本光一也曾把刚的朋友悄悄嫉妒了很久，却总强装出一副不以为意的模样，低头把杂志翻得哗啦啦响嘴上没异样地说着玩的开心结束了我去接你。刚心细，会察觉到自己的小别扭，便渐渐推却了一些邀约，一屁股挨着自己坐下，说着都没人联系我好无聊啊，那你陪我去钓鱼好不好。

他说这话时的嗓音抱怨又黏糊，仿佛很是责备想不起自己的朋友们。

于是那双沉迷于盯杂志的眼睛便会绽开小星星一般倏而亮起，嘴角的弧度也随之提咧开。

结婚以前，拘束并不是个显性的东西，恋人身份也不可真正比友情站在多么居高临下的位置。而结婚生子以后仿佛就有看得见的枷锁绑缚在两个人中间，那些不着调的朋友们难得遵循世俗地不去过分打扰已经组成了家庭的堂本刚了。

刚以前曾经在一位渐远友人的事情上说起过，朋友既然结了婚，有了自己的私密生活圈，要花时间陪伴家人，大概就不会想在外人的身上浪费过多精力。

-野原广志。

-啊？

-不是健次郎，是野原广志！

偏飞的思绪被对面不满的投诉拽回，堂本光一含着一口蛋包饭抬头，瞧见餐桌那头小脸上的嘴巴又撅得老高，活能把水壶挂上头。

勺子握在手里不肯下去挖，堂本佳茉全身心都在抗拒接受面前盘子里画风狂放又潦草的番茄酱大叔，还在桌子下边不高兴地踢腿，脚尖很有力度地击在了堂本光一的膝盖上。

小孩子最较真又死板，堂本光一无限感叹幼儿的低审美鉴赏力，赶在那张嘴深吸一口气要嘚啵出“我爹地才不会画得这么难看”前把桌沿一拍:“比赛现在开始，吃完之前谁先说话谁就输了。”

正深呼吸储存氧气的佳茉瞬间卡住。

不上不下，瞪大着眼睛瞧着爸爸，可光一爸爸压根不理人，低头就开始快速扒饭，无比认真地进行比赛。

这是什么无聊的游戏？为什么忽略问题？？

谁要玩啊！

一股莫名憋屈的心情卡在胸口，又不想罢休又下意识不愿意在这突如其来的比赛里认了输。小佳茉特别不肯遂了光一爸爸的阴谋诡计，心里坚持追责到底，可下一秒身体却抢先一步把勺子狠命戳在野原广志的大脑门上，挖了一大勺饭塞进了嘴里。

婴儿肥的腮帮子装得鼓鼓囊囊，一点也不用催促吃饭，相当省心。

这该死的胜负欲。

自己闺女是个什么性子自己摸得最透彻清楚，收拾她绰绰有余。堂本光一余光瞥着小茉边生气边大口吃饭的模样嘴角没忍住抽了抽，忙敛下了眸色硬生生憋下笑意，免得被察觉后又招惹得她发脾气。

女儿出生以后刚便大大减少了和朋友泡在一处的时间，往常还能有过坐到通宵的经历，现在不仅鲜少出门，连live结束后都急着赶回家不在外拖延。堂本光一并没有要求他为了孩子一心只顾自己家的打算，是刚始终挂念着小女儿片刻难分离。可偶尔共同的朋友把这归于堂本光一太保守扣着人的责任时，他又始终不曾为自己辩驳一句，只无所谓地一笑置之。

正如同刚难得和朋友见面，却被饭们抱怨不顾家时淡淡莞尔那样。

“可是爹地什么时候回来呢？”佳茉已经放弃了追求胜利果实憋不住地开了口，勺子用力地捣在广志叔叔的飘然如云的幽灵腿上。“我想让爹地陪我玩！好不容易等到明天不用上幼儿园的！”

可不就是不满意，她盼着回家和刚爹地一块玩，却在幼儿园门口等来了光一爸爸。光一爸爸躲野田老师如猫躲老鼠，压帽子戴口罩藏在家长中间活脱脱危险人士，还一把将自己揪扛起，丢一句你爹地不在家晚上你归我管了。

特别恐怖。

不亚于晚上的牛奶喝到嘴才发现是脱脂的。

“爹地也有自己的交友，不可能一天到晚全围着你转，你乖乖听话才能让他安心出门啊。”堂本光一边收拾着餐桌碗筷边道，“再说了，有我陪你玩不行吗？”他很一本正经地同她分析。

咳咳咳——！

小堂本遂被呛得惊天动地，一粒米饭精准地喷在脚边昂头等投喂的pan的鼻尖。

 

 

新端上桌的啤酒咕嘟嘟吐着奶油般的泡沫，烤肉的余烟伴随香味热闹地打着旋。同桌的友人已经断断续续走了几个，只剩下西野和另一位不知道要在洗手间吐多久的醉鬼陪着坚守到最后。

十二下——西野边扫荡清盘边绕有兴致地抬眼和对面报告计数结果——要是实在放心不下打个电话问一声呗，何必那么牵肠挂肚的？

他从堂本刚进门那一刻就察觉到亲友的些许心不在焉，虽然一直没有跟别人通讯联系，眼睛却总时不时往手边安静的手机上瞟。堂本刚端着啤酒杯抿了一口，唇边粘上了细细的白沫，瞪了西野一眼道:“说谁呢，我哪有不放心。”

“哟哟还嘴硬，你等人消息时候的表情就没变过吧——看还挠鼻子了！”

西野丝毫不把维护朋友脸面当回事，倒是把互相揭老底以为己任。

可本来就是啊，他认识堂本刚很多年，万分清楚这个家伙到底有多口不对心。以前对方尚未结婚时跟朋友外出聚会就有老盯着手机等消息的毛病，偏在铃声响起来时又刻意地停上十多分秒再接起，虚伪地营造出自己轻松又自在、并没有很牵绊的豁达假象。

堂本刚哪能任人调侃，用叉子戳了个西兰花不以为然:“我是怕他俩在家把屋顶给拆了，担心邻居投诉让我收到警察叔叔来电警告。”

闺女任性又爱折腾不服管，安静时是天使，玩疯起来活像个霸王。过往把那父女俩独自留在家里却换来满地快餐盒子的惨痛经历让堂本刚认清了光一娇惯孩子又没领导力的现实缺点，因此出门前总要千叮咛万嘱咐才能勉强安心。

没消息是好事，证明光一跟小茉尚没折腾出什么幺蛾子。

可心尖又犯痒似的略微有些急躁，他离开不到几小时就很想知道那对父女此时此刻在专心致志地做什么。

就像热恋中无时无刻都想保持和爱人煲电话粥保持联系的青涩少年，有着和婚龄不大相符合的黏糊。

手机上的小太阳挂链冲着西野咧开了灿烂又丑兮兮的笑，他好半天才将肚子里的吐槽憋下去，要尊重亲友对家人的重视之心，下一刻沉睡很久的屏幕忽地随着一条消息亮起，对面端着啤酒瓶的手迅速地将其捞过点开。

……

西野呛得郁结，凶狠地夹起一块烤肉塞进嘴里，边用力咀嚼边深刻思考下次要不要立规矩约酒时禁止私联家属。

但他看见堂本刚绷着的脸上抽动出难以忍耐的笑了，活像是看着国家台的新闻时突兀地切换到了隔壁搞笑番组。

怎么了？

西野万分责备自己管不住八卦凑热闹之心，担着被喂狗粮的天大风险忍不住开了口，堂本刚噗嗤乐出声，依旧没着急回复，把手机屏幕举西野瞧。

便眯了眼睛隔着烟雾凑过去。

嘴里瞬间停止了咬合。

并且在呆滞了五秒钟后飞快拿出纸巾捂脸，以防自己没崩住笑把嘴里的食物喷对面一身。

 

 

惨，从来没人瞧见过精致的小王子被谁收拾成这德行过。堂本刚口中的“没折腾出什么幺蛾子”在收到的照片里化为泡影，上头堂本光一顶着张无可奈何的臭脸，柔顺的栗色的头发被漂亮各色的蝴蝶结绑了一个又一个小辫子，薄薄的唇角被红色水彩笔之类的东西遮盖了原本标致分明的线条，手指上还是粉蓝交加的、没完全晾干、糊成一团的指甲油。

哦，细碎的几缕刘海上还别了一只巧克力色的维尼熊发卡，与过分凶狠的眼神形成金刚芭比般的惨烈对比。

所以不怪堂本刚笑得一句话都听不进去，这照片寄给报社的话第二天准能大火卖脱销。西野把标题都想好了，《国民偶像人设崩塌坚硬外表下露出柔软伪娘心》之类的。

而人设崩塌的偶像迫于高压统治丝毫没有反抗的余地。堂本光一盯着对方静默的消息很久，只看见框边亮起一个小小的已读便没了后音。他自暴自弃地抬手去挠被扯得发痒的发根，手背就紧接着挨了清脆的一巴掌。

“不要乱动啦！这可是我最喜欢的发卡了！”跟前的“小化妆师”一板一眼且义正辞严，不准他把自己大方分享的维尼熊摘下来。

“而且指甲油都没干！”专业尽责的小化妆师还凶巴巴补充，逼迫他把手指摊开放在腿上，眼神里无限传达出“多大人了怎么还要我操心”的复杂情感。

拍红了的手僵硬，只能叹了口气缩回来靠在沙发里闭上眼任由被收拾。

哦，她手里拿着的圆珠笔大概是充当了眼线笔之类的角色。

堂本光一如是想。

但下一刻笔尖就直直往眉毛上去了。

倘若生了个男孩，是不是就能避免这泯灭人性的摧残和折磨了？堂本光一难以想象脸上这些东西如果洗不掉，过两天被化妆师看见会不会把那姑娘逼得当场尖叫崩溃。

要找到一个能让小茉安静下来的游戏实在不容易，堂本光一着实钦佩刚随时转换角色在线扮演小剧场的能力，他捧着童话书朗读后妈王后的台词都会被“白雪公主”嫌弃生硬不共情。

有个从小矮人到苹果都能演个遍的大神在前，堂本光一这点敷衍了事显然拿不上台面。

更何况还念着念着就蹦出来一句“别傻乎乎地信什么王子公主亲一口就完事，全是骗人的一点也不现实”的说教。

扮演毒苹果的pan便感到自己半边耳朵被“公主”咬得发疼。

过家家进行不下去，念故事分分钟能吵起来，刚又严禁让小茉沉迷打游戏，于是磨到最后堂本光一便躺平任收拾了。

没形象就没形象了，不用动脑子也不用费劲。不大在意外形的堂本光一很不愿意承认此时此刻有那么点介意自己在逐渐变丑的现实，便闷着头玩手机上网眼不见心不烦，只疑惑为什么结束了工作还得被摁着捯饬脸。

-爸爸我是不是也挺有天赋的啊？

-嗯，对，去电视台应聘都没问题。

捧场王顺毛呼噜，闭眼瞎吹，但也抬手护在旁边，防着在自己腿上爬来滚去的肉团子一不小心兜头摔下去。

被丢在家陪孩子这事一眼看过去有些孤单，还有被人在背后说闲话的隐患。小茉才出生几个月大，刚就受到了很多指指点点的议论谴责。他那时工作难以重新捡起，压力与非议背在身，出了月后便不听父母拦劝地执意一头扎回工作。传统的意见是一种绑缚，外人口中叨一句“不顾家”“自私”很轻松，却对刚而言是难以突破的限制。堂本光一没阻拦，见他想法坚定便一手全部接过了照顾女儿的活，还会固定隔上两小时发邮件报备，让独身在外来不及回家的人安心。

尽管对方忙到没时间回复，只能用一个小小的已读标志默契地传达沟通。

那些“婚后不和”“协商离婚”“抛家弃子”的谣言自然更加不作数。

所以从什么时候开始，倒成了我不擅长带孩子了？堂本光一举着手让小茉吹指甲油，一点儿也琢磨不出来变化产生于哪个节点。刚的工作步入正轨以后省下许多时间陪伴女儿，也正好赶上小茉逐渐有记忆的档口，于是白眼狼把自己以前的伺候全一股脑无视干净，全身心只知道念叨刚爹地的好了。

刚爹地会做好吃的甜点，刚爹地会唱好听的歌，刚爹地会温柔地陪她玩各种游戏，还能灵巧地把一块布料变成漂亮的小裙子……

“可是爹地还是最喜欢我的啊！”半小时以前堂本光一收碗筷时，小茉美滋滋地趴在桌沿，弯着眼睛自信地炫耀着同他说，丝毫没被刚爹地需要独属个人的私人空间打击到。“刚爹地有好多好多好多朋友，但是他最最喜欢我！”

 

堂本光一便端着盘子愣在原地，盯着那张和自己小时候过分相似的脸恍了神。

 

-那又怎么样呢？我最喜欢你啊。

记忆中连吃醋也泛着草莓牛奶酸甜味道的地下恋时代，刚曾在出乐屋赶赴前辈邀约前半跪着捏自己沉默的脸，笑咪咪却直白地说出了让郁结的心蓬勃跳动到失控的句子。  
所以从来都没有必要去计较刚究竟去陪了谁，因为在他的世界里，自己一直都是不属于任何归类、最最特殊、且无法替代比拟的那一个。

爱人就是活该有能居高临下，睥睨所有其他关系的资格。

 

于是堂本光一也笑了。

把手机搁在一边，花里胡哨的手掐一把小茉肉乎乎的脸蛋，非常迟缓地去回应隔了很久的话题，让她也懵懂不知所说何事:“对，爹地他最喜欢你。”

 

 

星期五的夜晚流动着别样的生动活泼的气息，堂本刚丝毫不避讳地跟西野走在人流湍急的街区，顶着认出来的路人时不时投来或激动或诧异或震惊的目线。

但都未来打扰，远远地站在路的对面，用拙劣的演技去维护那个小小的私人区。

堂本刚自在惯了，除了怀孕时遮挡过一段时日，基本都能无所顾忌地走在路上，比及光一好的不是一丁点。离开的朋友发来邮件，要么报平安说到了家，要么说有机会再约，或者明显喝醉了酒打着不甚连贯的词句告知自己正在某处居酒屋续第二摊。

还真是一帮无拘无束的家伙……西野叹了口气，随便回复了几句并叮嘱最后一位醉鬼多喝点水醒酒，便关掉手机跟在堂本刚的身后走进了一家古着店。

你不急着回家吗？还有个小家伙等你呢。

啊……不急……

在居酒屋使劲瞄手机的人此时此刻却又淡定下来，不急不慢地踱着步子漫步，被橱窗里的什么东西吸引后一头径直钻进了店门。

也是，堂本光一从来不会催促堂本刚，但不管再晚都会安静地开车守在店外接他回家。因此虽然结了婚，堂本刚却比很多朋友都真正自由着。

西野陪堂本刚逛过很多次古着店，看他买过很多稀奇古怪的东西，偶尔筱原也在场时几个人的一下午基本上就泡在店里了。亲友的审美一如既往地时尚又古典，西野认命地准备继续接受时尚观的洗礼改造，一探头却见到他正拿着一件小裙子看得仔细。

“……”

堂本刚或许察觉了背后一道莫名诡异的视线，敏锐扭过头去果然对上了西野色彩斑斓的脸。

“想什么呢？给我女儿买的！”堂本刚啼笑皆非，立时就明白西野到底联想到了什么乱七八糟的方向上去。西野脱轨的脑回路方堪堪被拽回，苍白着脸大喘了一口气。

他可是在短短五秒内把说辞都准备好了，诸如爱好平等尊重异己时尚无性别界限性癖属私事之类……

怪他不看仔细，堂本刚手里的背带小裙子就是普普通通的儿童款，明亮的浅棕色，中间还有一个憨态可掬的维尼熊。

“尺码也差不多，就是有点长……回去得稍微改一下。”堂本刚用手指比划出界限，比自己买衣服还熟络。“不过小孩子长高也快，没必要剪那么多。”西野往常只有跟着拎包被搭配的份，难得能插上嘴提出有用的意见，堂本刚居然更听了进去，赞同地点了点头，将裙子折叠整齐放在提篮里，交给眉梢眼角透着隐约的兴奋的售货员小姐。

西野却讶异，往还剩余很大空间的篮子里看了一眼，追上插着口袋闲逛却没了购物打算的堂本刚问:“就这点？自己不买了？也不给光一君带点什么？”

西野和堂本刚的绝大多数朋友一样知道堂本光一其人却并不同他相熟，但好像自己的生活里从来少不得这个人。堂本刚大概都察觉不到自己潜意识里会在和朋友呆一处时将“光一”的名字在嘴边不自觉挂起多少次，也无法发现自己多频繁地去思念和牵挂没有站在自己左手边的那一位。

“所以说我最最讨厌恋爱脑的人，”筱原曾抱着手臂犀利翻白眼，“有个男朋友不得了哦全世界都只剩他了。”

“没必要啦，那家伙，买了也不知道穿。”堂本刚抱怨，很不愿意回忆光一到底让自己浪费了多少在他身上花的置装费。“他到底能不能有点正常人的金钱观，说我花钱凶，可我都买回来了还挂在那展览，到底谁浪费啊。”

小两口之间的矛盾鸡毛又蒜皮，抱怨起来没完没了，可西野早表情麻木放弃去劝慰——经验告诉他，一切不以离婚为前提的吵架全是秀恩爱。

果不其然，前头逛货架的人上一刻还在碎碎念不休止，下一刻瞥了眼新收到的邮件脚步微顿。西野奇怪，凑后方看见堂本刚嘴角勾起来的弧度，没等出口询问，便看见他转过一张神色飞扬的笑靥，同自己说他得回家了。

啊？不是才说不急么？

对啊现在急了啊，家里有绑架犯呢。

堂本刚晃了晃手机扔出没头没尾的恐怖又危险的句子把西野丢在原地犯傻，自己却还气定神闲地去收银台结账，并让售货小姐把裙子边上塑胶男模颈项间系着的一条靛蓝领带取了过来。

 

 

星期五晚九点四十八分，堂本刚收到了一条绑架信。

金刚芭比下边紧跟着一张新图，上面一个四岁的姑娘背对镜头背脊挺直地坐在客厅地毯上，后背贴了一张老大的白纸，用蜡笔狰狞地上书大字——“人质在我这里，用草莓慕斯蛋糕来交换。”

落款六本木绑架犯，一同出镜的还有角落里摇晃到虚影的狗尾巴。

就算送到警察叔叔那里报警怕都不会被受理吧？堂本刚提着从甜品店买的蛋糕和古着点的礼品袋子回到家门口，捏着钥匙实在难以想象自己开门以后会看见什么恐怖的景象。

他大概就不该相信光一能跟小茉老老实实地蹲着。

钥匙轻巧地把门锁打开，才踏入玄关堂本刚就感受到了扑面而来的异样。他下意识偏头闪躲，一个兔娃娃抱枕轻巧地擦着脸颊，吧唧撞在了大门上。

“爹地爹地有坏蛋啦！”

客厅传来大呼小叫的笑音，佳茉举着比自己胳膊还大的水枪左蹦又跳，堂本光一顶着变态一样的发型和“妆容”站在沙发后，腋下手里各夹一只抱枕，看那投入的模样大概总算找到了两个四岁儿能玩到一处的游戏。

的确如绑架案现场，狂风过境寸草不生，满地蜡笔画书抱枕，沙发垫子也歪歪扭扭，堂本刚的脚边还落一张皱巴巴地绑架信，上头稳稳当当踩了个十厘米脚印。

收拾起来……目测得用上半个多小时。

堂本光一颇为尴尬地瞧着一地狼藉和刚阴晴不明的表情，不知道该继续陪着折腾还是赶紧麻溜认错。

而堂本刚慢慢把提袋和蛋糕放下，斯文地卷起了袖口，平淡地目光轻轻移过来，堂本光一心里咯噔一下想着怕是要被骂。

 

“绑架犯在哪？快去揍他。”

三角形的嘴巴开阖，吐出的却是截然不同的句子。

 

啊？

堂本光一大脑当机，反应不过来意思，可下一秒只听见小茉欢天喜地一声吆喝，紧接着仿佛有两道身影同时冲自己扑过来，等回过神来就被揪着领子摁压在沙发上使劲挠痒痒。

 

哎呦你们！慢点我接不住啊！！

 

绑架犯一手捞着受害人的腋下一手搂着受害人的爹的腰，充当人肉靠垫悲惨地承受重量，裤脚还被警犬的细牙用力撕咬。

 

星期五晚十点十分，六本木案犯在极其惨烈毫无人道的笑声里被侦探先抓生归了案。


End file.
